


Quelque chose s'achève, quelque chose commence

by Zachanariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Konoha - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Manipulative OC, More or Less self-insert, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Réécriture, Self-Insert, bisexual oc
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 181,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zachanariel/pseuds/Zachanariel
Summary: Après sa mort, Hitomi se réveilla dans un monde où les conflits se règlaient à torrents de feu et mers de boues envoyés à la figure d'un adversaire. Puisqu'elle n'était alors, à ce moment-là, qu'un bébé, elle décida de profiter de cette période pour tirer des plans pour sortir vivante de tout ce bordel et des évènements à venir. Et si, au passage, elle pouvait envoyer Danzô se faire foutre au pays des arc-en-ciels, sauver quelques personnages et faire en sorte qu'un certain démon-renard soit aimé et entouré dès son plus jeune âge... Eh bien, c'était tout gagné, pas vrai ?





	1. La renaissance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Something ends, something begins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805923) by [Zachanariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zachanariel/pseuds/Zachanariel)



> À ceux qui viennent de la première version de cette fanfiction et aux autres, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Je vais d'abord présenter la fanfiction à ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, puis faire un bref sommaire des changements pour ceux qui la connaissaient. Libre à vous de lire l'une ou l'autre partie, ou les deux !
> 
> D'abord, la fanfiction. Il s'agit d'une sorte de Self-Insert, dans lequel notre héroïne a une excellente mémoire et une très nette intention de changer les évènements du manga à sa sauce. Je sais que ce genre n'est pas très populaire, et je n'aurai pas la prétention de faire mieux que les maîtres que nous connaissons tous. J'ai juste envie d'écrire ma version, avec mes interprétations, ma pierre ajoutée à l'édifice du lore (vous savez, cette matière riche en informations que Kishimoto aime montrer puis ne plus jamais utiliser ?), et surtout mon OC. Je ne prétendrai pas non plus que l'héroïne de cette histoire sera moyenne : on est dans Naruto, LE manga où tout le monde devient surpété, alors je me suis aussi lâchée. Mais ce sera progressif et justifié par l'entraînement. Quant ma fameuse pierre apportée au lore, elle sera massive, croyez-moi. Entre ce qui était déjà établi dans la V1, ce que je n'avais jamais pu intégrer mais qui le sera cette fois et ce qui est encore à venir, vous découvrirez des trucs.
> 
> Les changements par rapport à la V1 maintenant. Le plus évident est un changement de fond : cette fois, l'histoire sera écrite à la troisième personne. Je me suis simplement rendue compte que je suis mille fois plus à l'aise avec cette personne, et qu'elle me permet plus de choses. Cela dit, le point de vue restera centré sur Hitomi, avec toujours les bonus chers à votre coeur centrés sur d'autres personnages. Ensuite, il y a également un changement de ton. Si vous êtes familiers de la grille d'alignement, sachez qu'Hitomi est passée de Lawful Good à Chaotic Good. Pour les autres : elle était Serdaigle, elle est devenue Serpentard (même si en vrai elle serait chapeauflou, comme moi). Elle ne perdra pas de temps à manigancer, ne sera pas capable de pardonner facilement, et sera plus dure, de manière générale. Ce changement de ton va également se refléter sur l'histoire, la narration et les descriptions. Avec une amie qui ne connaît pas Naruto, on regarde l'anime en repartant de zéro et damn, c'est pas un manga pour enfants. Regardez l'arc des vagues... Bref. Aussi, Hitomi change d'affinité naturelle, mais je vous garde la surprise. D'autres changements ont été apportés à l'histoire, mais ceux-là, je les garde en surprise. Enfin, cette fanfiction sera bien plus longue, vraiment. Pour vous donner une idée, là où en 1500 mots de la V1 Hitomi entrait à l'académie, il m'a fallu dans la v2 quasiment 5000 mots pour faire le tour de sa première année de vie. Cela me permet d'entrer plus dans le détail, de mieux expliquer, poser, prendre mon temps.
> 
> J'espère avoir donné envie aux anciens comme aux nouveaux de lire cette fanfiction. Dans tous les cas, bienvenue encore une fois, et bonne lecture !

Ce fut dans le chaos et le bruit – ténu, étouffé, mais du bruit tout de même – qu'elle reprit connaissance. Son dernier souvenir était celui d'un lit d'hôpital au matelas raide et aux couvertures abrasives, sur fond d'un son aigu, interminable, qui se fondaient tous deux dans une obscurité tiède et douce. Son dernier élan avant cela imprégnait encore son âme confuse, mélange abrutissant de regrets et de désespoir. Elle n'avait rien fait de réellement néfaste dans sa vie, mais rien de véritablement bon n'était né de ses mains pour autant. Elle avait été l'une de ces âmes banales et innombrables à errer sans but ni volonté, sans espoir ni éclat.

Et elle regrettait. Elle regrettait à un point… Elle n'avait marqué personne, ne resterait pas dans les mémoires. En cela, elle sortait sans doute un peu des normes, mais elle était certaine qu'avec le passage d'une poignée d'années, elle ne serait plus qu'un nom sur pierre tombale délaissée, entourée de semblables aux pieds ornés de fleurs pleines de couleurs et de mélancolie.

Elle était morte seule, dans une chambre d'hôpital réservée aux agonisants – on n'utilisait jamais de mots si terribles là-bas, bien entendu. Ses seuls compagnons avaient été un ordinateur fidèle jusqu'à la fin et une liseuse encore trop peu utilisée. Sans doute seraient-ils tous deux saisis, comme toutes ses autres possessions, pour rembourser ce qu'avait coûté son hospitalisation. Elle n'en savait rien et s'en fichait elle avait abandonné ce genre de préoccupations quelque part dans la dernière heure qu'elle avait eue à vivre.

Au dernier instant avant de fermer les yeux, bien qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas, elle avait consacré son ultime pensée à supplier pour une seconde chance. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais cru en une entité céleste, alors qu'elle avait toujours trouvé vaines ces fois conflictuelles, elle s'était remise entre les mains d'une puissance supérieure et inconnue. Et voilà qu'elle était exhaussée.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle, les bruits toujours si assourdis qu'ils se fondaient ensemble au creux de ses oreilles, l'agitation qu'elle ne percevait que parce que le mouvement déplaçait de l'air autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait rien non plus, et son sens de l'odorat état complètement détraqué.

Les mains furent la première chose qu'elle reconnut. Ou plutôt leur contact sur elle, la peau chaude, un peu rêche, et leur taille… Leur taille inimaginable, colossale, capables de la soulever comme si elle ne pesait rien et était devenue minuscule. Surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche pour expirer un petit son choqué et ce qui franchit ses lèvres fut un long, long cri qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter que pour reprendre son souffle – et crier encore.

Et puis les mains la déposèrent contre quelque chose d'encore plus chaud et plus doux. La sensation était si saisissante qu'elle apaisant les cris qui retentissaient en et hors d'elle. Le même instinct qui l'avait fait hurler – puis cesser – força encore hors de sa gorge quelques petites plaintes d'animal satisfait, un de ses membres tressauta, et puis…

Le sommeil, accueilli comme une bénédiction, comme si elle avait couru un marathon.

Il lui fallut de longs mois pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle n'avait jamais cru rien de tout cela possible. Pour elle, les histoires de réincarnation n'étaient que de la fiction. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait demandé, en un sens ? Une manière pour l'entité supérieure qui avait entendu son unique et ultime prière de lui accorder une nouvelle chance ? Il fallait faire preuve de prudence lorsqu'on formulait un souhait : les résultats n'étaient jamais exactement ceux qu'on avait prévu, il y avait toujours une faille.

Et c'était certain, elle n'avait _pas_ prévu de se réincarner.

Manifestement, elle avait encore tous les souvenirs de sa vie précédente, ce qui venait avec son propre lot d'inconvénients. Le pire d'entre eux était sans conteste l'ennui. Elle était à peu près sûre que les bébés normaux ne connaissaient pas l'ennui. Ils ne connaissaient pas grand-chose tout court, sans doute. Pour elle, l'ennui était une plaie. Elle avait beau dormir énormément, il lui restait toujours trop de temps à rester allongée ou semi-assise selon la volonté de ses parents, à contempler un monde encore trop flou pour qu'elle distingue réellement quoi que ce soit. Les repas commençaient et se terminaient, chacun semblable au précédent, toujours à l'instant où elle commençait à ressentir de la faim. Cela voulait sans doute dire que ses parents étaient attentifs. Elle l'espérait.

Cependant, l'ennui n'expliquait pas la sensation qui, quelques jours à peine après sa naissance, avait commencé à la hanter en permanence. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose fourmillait sous sa peau, sans cesse, pinçant, tirant et chatouillant encore et encore. Cela l'aurait rendue folle si elle ne s'était pas vite rendue compte que se concentrer sur ses souvenirs de sa vie précédente pouvait l'aider. Dans une certaine mesure. Il fallait pour que ce soit efficace qu'elle concentre toutes ses pensées sur les souvenirs et commence à les ranger dans un espace qu'elle avait commencé à imaginer, motivée par l'ennui et le terrible désir de fuir cette sensation abrutissante qui la mangeait sous la peau.

Son esprit, en quelques mois, était devenu une immense bibliothèque, chaque souvenir rangé avec soin dans un livre à son nom, les livres eux-mêmes classés en rangées – chacune avait son sujet – elles-mêmes réparties en sections – des sujets plus globaux. Pour chaque grand thème (œuvres de fiction, sciences, vie personnelle, langues, il y en avait un certain nombre) elle avait bâti un étage, et la tour s'élevait haut dans les nuages de son esprit, prête déjà pour de nouveaux thèmes.

Elle avait toujours eu une mémoire exceptionnelle dans sa première vie, une mémoire capable de s'accrocher aux moindres détails et de ne pratiquement jamais les oublier. Elle se souvenait avoir été jalousée pour cela, comme si être capable d'oublier n'était pas un formidable avantage quand on en venait, par exemple, aux relations humaines. Elle, elle n'était pas capable d'oublier qu'on lui avait fait mal. La rancœur, la colère, la peine restaient toujours ancrées en elle, incapables de la quitter. Chacun des pardons qu'elle avait distribués à ceux qui l'avaient offensées n'avaient été que des mensonges et, au fil du temps, les gens finissaient par s'en apercevoir. Elle n'était pas bonne pour tourner la page.

Aujourd'hui, cela lui était utile pour de vrai. Quand les démangeaisons mystérieuses étaient trop fortes, puisqu'elle n'était pas capable de s'en protéger, elle faisait appel à la Bibliothèque Infinie (elle aimait nommer ce genre de choses) et s'y enfermait jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la cueille, se racontant comme une berceuse le début d'un livre qu'elle avait particulièrement aimé lors de sa première vie, ou revoyant les images d'un film qui l'avait marquée. Cela fonctionnait, dans une certaine mesure, mais sa peau restait hantée par cette force fantôme dont ses nouveaux parents semblaient tout ignorer.

Elle avait très vite laissé derrière elle l'ouïe faible et étouffée dont elle avait été dotée en revenant à la vie. Les sons étaient d'une clarté correcte désormais et s'affûtaient régulièrement. Elle avait d'abord identifié la voix de sa mère, celle qui lui parlait le plus souvent, bien que la langue lui soit encore inconnue au départ. Ensuite, ce fut son père et son timbre grave, marquant bien qu'il ne soit pas souvent là pour lui parler à l'oreille. Son instinct lui assurait qu'ils étaient ses parents, et cela fut confirmé quand elle commença à identifier des mots dans les nuances de leurs voix.

Elle ne parlait pas japonais, mais avait été très intéressée par les mangas, les animes, la culture en général. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'apprendre cette langue, dans sa vie passée. Peut-être avait-elle été réincarnée dans cette famille en particulier pour avoir cette chance ? Heureusement, son exposition dans sa vie passée à la langue nippone lui permettait de connaître quelques mots de base, et elle s'empressa en découvrant qu'elle en aurait besoin d'aller les parcourir dans la Bibliothèque Infinie.

Quelques semaines après avoir récupéré l'ouïe, elle comprit son nom, Hitomi. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il signifiait mais se souvenait qu'au Japon, les noms avaient une grande importance, bien plus que dans son pays d'origine. Elle prendrait soin de découvrir la signification du sien, quand elle apprendrait avec quels kanjis il s'écrivait.

Après quelques mois d'existence, sa vue s'éclaircit suffisamment pour qu'Hitomi distingue clairement son environnement. Et elle comprit, enfin, dans quelle merde sans nom elle se trouvait réellement. L'entité supérieure lui avait joué la pire blague de toute la création en la projetant dans un monde où les civils étaient vus comme quantité négligeable et les ninjas, seuls à détenir une puissance véritable en-dehors des seigneurs féodaux, pouvaient littéralement tuer d'un regard.

Oh, elle avait adoré lire ce manga. Elle l'avait dévoré de la première à la dernière page, les copies numériques quand elle n'avait plus pu avoir un grand nombre de livres à elle, quand elle était entrée à l'hôpital pour y mourir lentement, mois après mois d'odeur d'antiseptique et de couleurs mornes. Naruto avait été l'une de ces histoires à lui apporter des petites bulles de bonheur et d'oxygène, à l'aider à s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres quand elle avait compris que personne ne viendrait la voir, médecins et infirmières exceptés – non que la nouvelle la surprenne. Le personnel médical avait pris sa lubie avec un sourire, et elle, elle avait investi bon nombre de ses émotions insatiables et en manque dans des personnages de papier et des voix d'encre. Oui, elle avait aimé Naruto, en tant qu'œuvre.

Mais devoir y vivre ? C'était une nouvelle absolument catastrophique. Quand Hitomi vit le bandeau sur le front de son père, la sensation dévorante sous sa peau s'éveilla comme un feu et elle se mit à hurler encore et encore, si fort et si longtemps qu'un goût de sang impossible à effacer de sa mémoire envahit sa gorge meurtrie. Elle entendait par-dessus ses cris la voix chargée de détresse de sa mère qui ne savait que faire sinon emporter son corps tremblant et rougi à l'hôpital. Les cris rameutèrent des ninjas de garde qui provoquèrent encore plus de cris, la sensation se faisant plus forte, plus abrasive encore. Elle finit par perdre connaissance, épuisée par la sensation qui la dévorait comme un feu.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se trouvait au centre de la Bibliothèque et se ruait vers l'étage qui abritait toutes ses lectures. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour repérer le rayon consacré à Naruto, si cher à son cœur, et l'extraire de là pour le déplacer dans un nouvel étage tout neuf, qu'elle dédierait à son nouveau monde. Elle renomma cette étagère « connaissances canon » et commença à compulser chacun des innombrables livres qu'elle y avait rangés, rafraîchissant ses connaissances.

Elle se réveilla avec le début d'un plan en tête – et la main de sa mère, si inquiète, qui lui caressait le front. Sa mère était une très belle femme, grande et mince, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés dansant autour de ses épaules à chacun de ses mouvements, son visage marqué par de sublimes yeux rouges. Hitomi n'avait jamais fait attention à la couleur, avant, la prenant pour une simple bizarrerie génétique, mais maintenant… Elle ne connaissait qu'une femme dans cet univers qui avait de tels yeux. Kurenai Yuhi était donc sa mère… Ce qui compliquait les choses. Parce que le père d'Hitomi n'était définitivement pas Asuma.

Il ne fumait pas, pour commencer, et ne ressemblait à aucun des personnages dont elle avait vu les traits quand elle s'était évanouie. Kurenai ressemblait de manière assez frappante aux dessins qu'Hitomi avait vus d'elle. Sa voix était totalement différente de celle qu'on entendait dans l'anime – pour le peu d'épisodes qu'elle avait regardés – et sa manière de bouger aussi, mais la base était là.

— Les garçons ! Elle est réveillée. Vous pouvez entrer, plutôt que de faire les cent pas dans le couloir et d'effrayer les infirmières.

Hitomi ne put réfréner le babillement joyeux qui répondit à sa mère. D'accord, il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à parler, et très vite. Au moins, maintenant, elle comprenait la plupart des mots qu'elle entendait, même si elle sentait qu'apprendre à écrire ne serait pas aussi facile. La mémoire ne faisait pas tout.

Quand son père entra, suivi d'un homme qui lui ressemblait énormément, la respiration du bébé se bloqua un instant dans sa poitrine. Parce qu'elle connaissait ce deuxième homme. Grand et élancé, la démarche marquée par une décontraction étudiée – et dangereuse – il portait ses cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et suffisamment courts pour qu'ils se dresse hors de l'élastique comme des piquants. Il avait un bouc soigné qui accentuait les angles de son visage, tout comme les deux cicatrices qui lui barraient la tempe et la joue droite. Par-dessus son uniforme de Jônin, il portait une veste en peau de cerf qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

Son père ressemblait comme un frère à Shikaku Nara. Un frère. Merde. Shikaku Nara le génie tactique de Konoha était son oncle. Elle était dans une merde sans nom et il lui semblait que chaque découverte qu'elle faisait sur ce monde et son entourage aggravait son cas. Bientôt on allait lui sortir qu'Ibiki Morino était sa baby-sitter et elle n'allait même pas hausser un sourcil parce qu'elle serait déjà tellement dans la merde que ça ne changerait plus rien.

Elle se secoua mentalement, un pied métaphorique déjà dans sa Bibliothèque. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin d'ajouter des crises de panique à ses problèmes, pas vrai ? Elle ne savait pas si tout se passerait bien, si tout irait pour le mieux, mais elle n'était pas sans défense. Elle savait des choses que ces gens ignoraient. D'accord, elle n'était pas capable de générer des éclairs mortels ou des torrents de feu à volonté comme certains ninjas de sa connaissance, mais elle n'était pas non plus sans arme. Le savoir, c'était le pouvoir.


	2. Kyûbi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je sais, il est encore tôt dans la journée, mais j'avais tellement hâte de vous le mettre en ligne que je n'ai pas peu attendre. Côté nouvelles, j'ai récemment créé un serveur discord pour les auteurs de fanfiction francophones, orienté surtout pour les auteurs d'AO3, dont le but est justement de rendre la communauté francophone du site plus active, plus soudée, un peu comme la partie anglaise. Comme je sais que certains et certaines d'entre vous seront intéressés, voici le lien : https://discord.gg/wyWr8F5  
> N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre !

Une nuit, alors qu’Hitomi venait de s’endormir après avoir passé la journée à essayer d’apprendre à former des mots plutôt que des babillages vides de sens, une sensation horrible la réveilla en sursaut. Depuis l’épisode de la réalisation, sa voix avait changé, le grain désormais légèrement usé par les cicatrices qui lui restaient dans la gorge de son cri interminable. La connaissance de cette douleur si particulière, du goût de son propre sang sur sa langue, ne l’empêcha pas de se mettre à crier dans son lit accolé à celui de sa mère, encore vide, alors qu’un chakra sauvage, malsain, lui irritait la peau.

Elle avait l’impression que cette sensation était pire, mille fois plus insupportable que celle de son propre système de chakra, parce que les deux s’agressaient et se stimulaient mutuellement. Elle hurlait et hurlait dans le noir, absolument terrifiée, incapable de s’arrêter et de réfléchir, juste un instant. Elle aurait compris, si elle y était parvenue. Parce que cette sensation, même si elle ne l’avait jamais expérimentée, ne pouvait appartenir qu’à une seule entité de ce monde.

Le bruit d’une course paniquée parvint à ses oreilles, et soudain la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit à la volée, inondant la pièce de la lumière jaune venue du couloir. Hitomi, malgré sa panique et sa douleur, reconnut l’une de leurs voisines, une civile qui travaillait dans l’une des pharmacies du clan Nara et s’occupait parfois d’elle quand ses parents étaient retenus ailleurs. Ce n’était pas la première fois que la jeune fille entrait chez elle, aussi le bébé ne ressentit pas d’inquiétude, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère n’était pas là.

Elle comprendrait, plus tard, mais alors qu’Anako la voisine la prenait dans ses bras et se mettait à courir dans les rues de Konoha, elle ne put que contempler la dévastation au loin, les bruits de dizaines d’hommes et de femmes en train de combattre et mourir, leurs chakras qui explosaient en quantités négligeables contre le titan qui leur servait d’adversaire. Kyûbi attaquait, et elle, elle hurlait, hurlait, terrifiée et à l’agonie, le corps et l’esprit en feu. Même sa Bibliothèque était impuissante à lui apporter l’apaisement dont elle aurait tant eu besoin.

Très vite, Anako arriva avec son précieux paquet au refuge d’urgence le plus proche et, après avoir donné son identité au ninja de garde, se glissa par l’étroit passage qui, bientôt, se fondrait totalement dans la roche. Le refuge était déjà saturé de civils effrayés. Hitomi put poser son regard paniqué sur chacun de leurs visages blêmis par la lumière froide d’une ampoule nue, son dos frictionné par les mains fébriles de sa gardienne temporaire. Elle voulait sa mère. Son père.

Dans le refuge, la sensation de l’autre chakra était devenue moins insupportable, mais elle pouvait encore le sentir, et sentir avec lui tous ceux des combattants là, dehors. Si elle se concentrait assez fort, elle pouvait même isoler ceux de ses parents. Elle s’abstint toutefois. Elle ne voulait pas, dans l’éventualité de leur mort, être à ce moment connectée à leurs énergies vitales.

Quelque part entre la maison et le refuge dans la roche, ses cris s’étaient mués en pleurs. Elle n’était pas la seule à pleurer : une civile aux vêtements brodés du blason des Uchiha berçait un enfant qui sanglotait lui aussi, inconsolable. Un peu partout, on pouvait voir ce genre de scènes, et des parents tout aussi terrifiés qui tentaient de rassurer les plus jeunes, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Quelque part au fond de l’esprit d’Hitomi, une force froide s’éveilla et s’étira, analysant la situation. Si l’attaque de Kyûbi, survenue alors que la dernière guerre ne se trouvait pas si loin, mettait les civils dans cet état, qu’est-ce que ce serait lorsque les évènements suivants du canon se produiraient ? Elle avait, depuis sa réalisation, caressé l’idée de rester une civile, à l’abri du danger et des ennuis qui venaient avec la vie de ninja. Mais elle ne voulait pas se trouver sans défense à ce point. Elle ne voulait pas être condamnée à attendre dans le noir des nouvelles de ceux qui se battaient pour sa sûreté.

Il ne lui restait donc qu’un choix, à peine plus sûr, à peine plus rassurant : prendre dès que possible le chemin de l’académie, réussir ses études, devenir forte. Autant que possible. En faisant ce choix, elle s’exposait à tous les dangers dont elle connaissait si bien l’existence, et plus encore, mais au moins, elle ne connaîtrait plus jamais cette situation insupportable d’attente, ne serait jamais sans défense quand le danger frapperait – et il frapperait, elle en était certaine.

Le matin venu, la porte du refuge s’ouvrit sur deux ninjas manifestement de haut rang. Hitomi ne comprit pas tout ce qu’ils disaient, mais c’était le cas d’Anako, qui se leva calmement, le bébé dans ses bras, et reprit le chemin vers leurs maisons respectives. Les rues étaient dévastées. Kyûbi était-il entré si loin dans le village ? Certaines zones étaient totalement rasées. Quelle tristesse…

La maison d’Hitomi était vide quand Anako y entra. Les ninjas étaient tous sans doute encore à l’hôpital pour faire soigner leurs plaies, ou dans le bureau du Hokage à faire leurs rapports. L’enfant détestait le silence qui planait sur le salon, comme si la vie s’était mise sur pause et attendait un signal qui ne venait pas pour reprendre. Les yeux anxieux de l’enfant cherchaient ses parents, alors qu’elle savait qu’ils n’étaient pas là. Elle pouvait le sentir. Leur chakra, qui était devenu au fil des mois une force rassurante, était absent des lieux.

Sa mère seule revint, bien après que le soleil ait atteint le paroxysme de sa course dans le ciel. Elle était visiblement épuisée et la peau autour de ses yeux était rouge. Dès l’instant où elle vit son bébé, la jeune femme cacha son visage entre ses mains aux ongles encore salis de sang et se mit à sangloter, provoquant les pleurs de la petite fille qui ne comprenait pas – ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Kurenai était de retour – Shikano ne l’était pas.

Elle s’était toujours sentie déchirée entre son corps de bambin et son âme d’adulte, mais cette fois tout son corps et toute son âme pleuraient ce père qu’elle avait connu moins d’un an et aimé, pourtant, pour sa tendresse, sa voix douce et grave, ses mains colossales et son rire qui semblait faire vibrer son corps tout entier.  Elle pleura avec sa mère le bouc qui l’avait chatouillée et le sourire à illuminer la maison tout entière, les yeux attendris et les doigts calleux et patients qui avaient sculpté les figurines qui décoraient sa chambre, pleura sa façon de la border le soir venu et le dernier regard qu’il lançait à sa mère avant de partir en mission, pleura et pleura encore, jusqu’à ce que le sommeil, enfin, s’effondre sur elle.

Plus tard, elle se réveilla dans le giron de Kurenai. La vibration du chant mélancolique qui la berçait jusque là fut comme un baume sur la plaie laissée par la mort de Shikano Nara. Un père aimant, un fils digne, un frère courageux. Ce n’était pas la berceuse qui l’avait réveillée pourtant, mais les coups donnés à la porte d’entrée.

— Tu peux entrer, Père.

Sa mère avait un père encore en vie ? Hitomi ne s’en souvenait pas. On ne l’avait sans doute jamais vu dans le manga… Oui, c’était très possible. Définitivement tirée de sa torpeur, elle posa un regard attentif sur l’homme qui poussa la porte d’entrée. Comme sa fille, il était grand, et portait ses cheveux mi-longs sous le bandeau de Konoha qui lui faisait comme une sorte de bandana. Ses yeux portaient le double cercle cramoisi familial, et ses mains et sa gorge étaient couturées de cicatrice. Son visage, quant à lui, n’était marqué que par l’âge et la rudesse de son mode de vie.

— J’ai appris, pour Shikano. Je suis désolé.

— Tu aurais dû me laisser aller l’aider ! C’est ta faute si aucun des jeunes Jônin n’est allé en première ligne !

— Et qu’est-ce qu’il se serait passé dans ce cas, Kurenai ? Et si le démon-renard vous avait tués tous les deux ? Tu as pensé à ce que serait désormais la vie de ta fille dans ce cas ? Tu ne penses pas qu’il y a déjà assez d’orphelins après cette nuit maudite ?

Il avait élevé le ton, et un long gémissement angoissé échappa à Hitomi. Les adultes ne criaient pas souvent dans cette maison, Kurenai y veillait. Le regard de la mère endeuillée, dur et rempli de colère, tomba sur sa fille, s’adoucissant instantanément. La tendresse, dans ses yeux, le disputait à une souffrance et une solitude qu’Hitomi n’y avait jamais vue, dont les fantômes la hantaient désormais.

— Tu… Tu as raison, Père. Je suis désolée. Je n’aurais pas dû t’accuser…

— Je ne t’en veux pas. Ça a été une nuit difficile.

Si elle l’avait pu, Hitomi aurait ri de cet amer euphémisme. Une nuit difficile, oui, pour les dizaines de cadavres qui jonchaient les rues de Konoha alors que les civils étaient autorisés à quitter les abris d’urgence ; une nuit difficile pour ceux qui, comme elle, avaient perdu un parent dans ce massacre ou, pire encore, les deux ; une nuit difficile pour ceux qui perdaient un ami, un amant, un frère, une sœur ; une nuit difficile pour le clan Uchiha qui souffrirait dès aujourd’hui des machinations d’un conseiller cupide et paranoïaque.

Mais elle, elle savait qui était le responsable. Et elle lui ferait payer le sang versé, passé, présent et futur. Elle lui ferait payer en lui mettant des bâtons dans les roues, en étant la plaie de son existence sur laquelle il ne saurait mettre un visage ou un nom, elle lui ferait payer oui, jusqu’à ce que son âme malade se dévore elle-même.

Elle n’avait pas encore de plan, mais cela viendrait. Fermant les yeux, elle fit mine de s’endormir dans la chaude et douce étreinte de sa mère, rejoignant aussitôt la Bibliothèque. Elle grimpa les volées de marches jusqu’à atteindre le bon étage, et s’enfonça dans les rayons. Ceux qui ne concernaient pas le canon commençaient à se remplir, lentement, mais il était difficile de récolter des informations quand on n’était encore qu’un bébé.

Son pas déterminé s’arrêta devant le livre intitulé Madara. Celui de Danzô, elle s’y intéresserait plus tard, mais il était sur sa liste, lui aussi. « Connais ton ennemi », disait un adage qu’Hitomi avait apprécié lors de sa première vie. Elle n’avait pas grand-chose concernant les fondateurs de Konoha, mais elle possédait toutes les informations nécessaires pour construire la base d’un plan impitoyable, et ce qui lui manquait, elle avait encore des années devant elle pour le trouver. En silence, se plongea dans sa lecture, se noyant dans les informations et le silence de sa Bibliothèque.

Quand elle revint à elle, la nuit était tombée. Elle était installée dans le porte-bébé que sa mère avait récemment fait ajuster à sa taille, mais c’était son grand-père qui la portait, pendant que Kurenai s’affairait aux fourneaux. L’odeur de la nourriture réveillait les sens d’Hitomi à chaque fois que quelqu’un cuisinait. Elle avait hâte de dépasser le stade du lait. Et des couches. Ugh.

Toute la soirée, Hitomi écouta sagement les discussions des adultes. Elle apprit que l’ostracisation des Uchiha avait déjà commencé, et se poursuivrait dans les jours à venir, que le village se reconstruisait lentement grâce à l’aide des nombreux ninjas dotés d’une affinité Doton. La cérémonie funéraire pour ceux qui étaient tombés lors de l’attaque aurait lieu deux jours plus tard et tous les habitants du village étaient conviés, même les civils. Eux aussi avaient perdu des êtres chers, après tout.

Très vite, il fut l’heure pour elle de dormir. Elle avait eu l’impression de ne faire que ça de toute la journée. Au moins ne s’ennuyait-elle plus quand le sommeil venait, avec sa fabuleuse Bibliothèque. Elle avait ouvert un nouveau rayon pour le japonais dans l’étage consacré aux langues. Son lexique oral se remplissait bien. Elle passa la nuit à réécouter les mots qu’elle avait appris ce jour-là jusqu’à pouvoir les répéter dans le secret de son âme, puisque son corps n’avait pas encore la maturité suffisante pour former des sons cohérents. Quand la nuit fut passée, elle était satisfaite et reposée, et un peu de son deuil s’était adouci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo et/ou un commentaire si vous avez aimé, je vous lis et vous réponds avec attention. À dimanche prochain !


	3. Le shôgi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Nous entrons aujourd'hui dans les chapitres/évènements/arcs qui ne faisaient pas du tout partie de la version originelle. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez toujours rejoindre notre discord consacré à la communauté francophone d'AO3 en suivant le lien donné dans la note du chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture !

Jusqu’à ses trois ans, peu d’évènements furent réellement marquants pour Hitomi. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec sa mère, mais aussi avec le clan de feu son père. Shikaku Nara avait un bébé tout juste né et débarquait souvent au milieu de la nuit, complètement paniqué, pour demander conseil à Kurenai et rapporter la bonne parole à sa femme. C’était drôle, de le voir comme ça, avec sa queue de cheval totalement défaite et la lueur un peu fébrile dans son regard, mais Hitomi veillait à ne pas se moquer de lui.

Il était son oncle préféré, après tout, et pas seulement parce que son plan pour contrecarrer Danzô nécessitait qu’elle soit proche de lui. Il était un homme gentil, paisible, loin d’être aussi fainéant qu’on le prétendait. Il était intelligent, aussi, et c’était lui qui avait compris qu’Hitomi était en avance sur son âge. Quand Yoshino gardait la petite pour Kurenai, elle lui donnait des cours de vocabulaire plus complexes que ce que les bambins de trois ans apprenaient. Hitomi, elle, s’en délectait.

Depuis qu’elle pouvait parler et marcher, même si les deux étaient encore maladroits, un poids s’était levé de ses épaules. Elle se sentait à la fois plus libre et plus en sécurité. Elle n’avait encore rien appris qui lui serait frontalement utile pour ses différentes machinations, mais elle recueillait précieusement chaque information, sans en dénigrer aucune. On ne savait jamais, après tout, elle pourrait leur trouver une utilité.

Le lendemain de ses trois ans, Kurenai leva Hitomi bien plus tôt qu’elle n’en avait l’habitude. Elle était vêtue d’une tenue d’exercice bleu foncé qui lui collait au corps et que la petite fille ne lui avait jamais vue. Quand sa mère commença à l’aider à enfiler une tenue semblable, elle haussa les sourcils et attendit que la kunoichi réponde à la question tacite.

— Il y a une grande différence entre les enfants issus d’un clan et ceux qui viennent d’une lignée de civils. Tu la connais ?

— Les enfants des clans, répondit la petite, ont droit à un entraînement bien avant d’entrer à l’Académie, alors que les civils, eux, partent de zéro en commençant les cours.

— Exactement. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais tu fais partie de deux clans : le clan Nara, celui de ton père et de ton oncle, et le clan Yûhi, dont ton grand-père et moi sommes les derniers représentants en vie… Avec toi, bien entendu.

— Oh… Donc on commence l’entraînement ?

— C’est ça !

Enthousiaste, Hitomi aida sa mère à finir de l’habiller et se tint sagement immobile alors que les longues mains habiles rassemblaient ses cheveux dans la queue de cheval traditionnelle des Nara. Enfin, traditionnelle… Ses cheveux étaient désormais assez longs pour ne plus tenir dressés sur son crâne, mais commencer à retomber vers ses épaules. Dans son attirail sombre, elle ressemblait à l’idée qu’on se faisait des ninjas dans son premier monde. En miniature, mais tout de même.

Obéissante, la petite fille suivit Kurenai, qui sortit de la maison et s’installa au milieu de leur jardin, campée fièrement sur ses deux pieds. C’était le début du mois de novembre, mais le temps était clément à Konoha : on n’y avait pas vu de neige depuis plus de dix ans, d’après les discussions qu’Hitomi avait entendues entre sa mère et les différents ninjas venus lui rendre visite ces trois dernières années. Ces visites étaient vraiment précieuses pour l’enfant, qui s’en servait pour remplir l’étage de sa Bibliothèque consacré à son nouveau monde.

— Bon, commençons. Positionne-toi comme moi, les pieds écartés à la largeur de ton bassin, le dos bien droit, les bras le long du corps.

Aussitôt, Hitomi obéit. Cette position lui était familière : en théâtre, il s’agissait de la « position de départ » à partir de laquelle on construisait l’attitude d’un personnage. Elle savait qu’ici, ce ne serait pas le cas, et réalisa tout de suite que si son cerveau se souvenait très bien de la pose à prendre, la mémoire de ses muscles était encore pratiquement vierge. Elle dut s’y reprendre à trois fois pour écarter juste assez les pieds et cesser de tenter d’occuper ses mains.

— C’est bien, ma puce, encouragea sa mère. Maintenant, lève les deux mains ensemble en étendant tes bras sur les côtés le plus possible, et lève-les jusqu’à ce qu’elles se touchent au-dessus de ta tête.

Guidée par la voix douce de sa mère, Hitomi découvrit ce qui serait désormais sa routine, tous les matins, avant de commencer sa journée. Sa mère appelait cela « saluer le soleil » et, en effet, il se leva pendant l’exercice. Quand ce fut fini, elle réalisa avec émerveillement qu’elle ne ressentait que les saines douleurs qui allaient avec la fatigue et la pratique d’un sport. Toutes les souffrances qui avaient hanté son premier corps dès son enfance ne l’avaient pas suivie dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle était libre, enfin.

Au bout de quelques semaines seulement de cet exercice quotidien, Hitomi put déjà observer quelques améliorations : son jeune corps était encore très malléable et, d’après sa mère, plus elle acquerrait de souplesse d’ici à la fin de sa croissance, plus elle serait souple en tant qu’adulte. Plus tard, elle pourrait encore améliorer sa souplesse avec du chakra, mais pour cela, il fallait déjà une bonne base de travail.

Il ne s’agissait pas de la seule compétence que Kurenai avait choisi de travailler avec sa fille. Après tout, elle ne retournerait pas en service actif tant qu’Hitomi ne serait pas diplômée. La petite commença donc à pratiquer quotidiennement la course d’endurance et la course de vitesse (bien plus agréables toutes les deux maintenant qu’elle n’avait plus à cracher ses poumons dès qu’elle accélérait un peu l’allure) et apprit des exercices qui l’aideraient à construire sa force. L’après-midi, sa mère l’emmenait s’asseoir autour de la table basse et lui parlait de l’histoire des villages ninjas, du chakra, de l’Académie. On pouvait voir qu’elle avait parlé à Shikaku : elle ne répétait jamais une information qui avait été comprise et n’hésitait pas à faire participer sa fille, interagissant avec elle plutôt que de simplement lui donner des cours.

Hitomi était aux anges. Elle apprenait des tas de choses, et il lui semblait qu’il n’y en aurait jamais assez, jamais assez de nouvelles connaissances et de choses encore à découvrir. Bientôt, ennuyée de simplement tenter de dessiner ce dont elle parlait avec sa mère pendant le cours de l’après-midi, elle se mit à essayer de reproduire, même sans pouvoir les lire, les kanjis sur le dos des livres de la bibliothèque du salon. Elle réalisa bien vite que ses doigts étaient encore bien trop maladroits pour cela mais, comme pour la force, la vitesse et la souplesse, c’était une affaire de travail, aussi travailla-t-elle.

Sa fille avait presque quatre ans quand Kurenai réalisa qu’elle essayait d’apprendre à écrire toute seule, prouvant sans le savoir à quel point Shikaku avait eu raison à son sujet. La jeune mère prit immédiatement les choses en main, pour éviter que la main d’Hitomi prenne de mauvaises habitudes, comme tracer les traits des kanjis dans le mauvais ordre, et la petite apprit à écrire, exactement comme elle l’avait voulu.

Il lui fallut plusieurs semaines pour maîtriser les deux syllabaires de kanas. Sa mémoire était toujours excellente, mais ses traits manquaient encore du naturel qu’on ne pouvait acquérir que par la pratique et des mains plus matures. Ensuite, elle put passer aux kanjis. Elle en connaissait déjà certains, comme celui qu’elle verrait un jour sur la tempe de Gaara, mais devait apprendre les règles correspondant à l’ordre des traits. Cela l’amusait et la détendait, si bien qu’elle se mit à pratiquer chaque soir une heure avant d’aller se coucher.

Avec ce début d’apprentissage, elle gagna aussi en indépendance, en quelque sorte. Alors qu’elle n’avait jusque là rencontré que Shikamaru parmi les enfants à peu près de son âge, Kurenai la jugea prête à faire la connaissance de ceux qui seraient sans doute ses futurs collègues, mais uniquement sur le territoire des Nara, le seul assez vaste pour que le chakra des adultes n’agresse pas ses méridiens identifiés comme hypersensibles quand elle était bébé. À partir de ses quatre ans, elle commença à passer du temps également avec les deux meilleurs amis de son cousin, Chôji Akimichi et Ino Yamanaka. Les deux enfants étaient pratiquement les opposés l’un de l’autre ; Hitomi devait admettre qu’elle avait plus d’affinités avec le paisible Chôji qu’avec Ino, bavarde et bruyante. Cela dit, son préféré restait Shikamaru.

Un soir, il arriva chez elle totalement surexcité, une sorte de boîte de bois plaquée contre sa poitrine comme s’il s’agissait d’un trésor. Son père se trouvait encore quelques pas plus loin, remontant la rue de sa démarche souple et paresseuse. Il évoquait souvent un félin à Hitomi. Placide, mais dangereux. Il était rare pour la petite de voir son cousin dans un tel état d’excitation. Sans attendre que l’adulte arrive, elle ouvrit largement la porte et s’effaça du passage pour les laisser tous les deux entrer. Aussitôt, Shikamaru l’attrapa par le bras et, marmonnant qu’il avait un truc à lui montrer, la tira vers l’autre porte, qui ouvrait sur le jardin.

Il n’alla pas jusqu’à l’herbe, s’asseyant en tailleur sur la terrasse sur pilotis que Shikano avait construite quelques mois avant la naissance d’Hitomi – sa mère lui avait raconté l’histoire. Derrière le mur qui encadrait le jardin, le soleil glissait lentement vers l’horizon, teintant de rose et d’orange les rares nuages de ce ciel d’été. Pendant quelques secondes, Hitomi se perdit dans la contemplation de cette immensité colorées, revigorée par les douces couleurs et le vent léger.

— Viens ! s’exclama Shikamaru, ramenant l’attention de la petite fille sur lui. Assieds-toi en face de moi.

En quelques gestes habiles, tandis qu’elle s’exécutait, il mit en place entre eux ce qui ressemblait très fort à un plateau d’échecs, sans les couleurs. Hitomi le reconnut instantanément : ainsi, Shikaku avait appris les règles du shôgi à son fils…

— Oh, ton père parle de ce jeu parfois, il joue avec les capitaines de l’ANBU ! Tu sais jouer ?

— Oui, et je vais t’apprendre, Hitomi-chan. Mon père est un adversaire difficile, j’ai besoin de quelqu’un à mon niveau pour apprendre correctement.

Elle hocha la tête et ainsi, ce fut décidé. Il lui expliqua les règles de placement tout en positionnant les pièces sur le plateau, puis les règles de jeu au fur et à mesure de la première partie. C’était pour ce genre de moments complices qu’Hitomi adorait Shikamaru. Il ne montrait jamais de signe d’ennui quand elle voulait discuter de choses un peu complexes, et lui apportait d’autres précieux petits éclats de savoir à ajouter à sa collection.

Elle perdit les trois premières parties. Nul doute que Shikamaru avait déjà progressé en jouant contre son père. Comme elle, il dévorait les connaissances des adultes, souvent sans qu’ils le réalisent. La quatrième partie fut plus longue, bien plus longue. Le soleil avait depuis bien longtemps disparu alors que le dénouement était loin. Avant de prendre la moindre décision, ils réfléchissaient soigneusement au prochain mouvement et à ses implications. Quelque part au milieu de la partie, Kurenai vint leur apporter des couvertures et des chocolats chauds, mais ils ne quittaient pas le plateau des yeux.

Finalement, ce fut Hitomi qui l’emporta, et l’euphorie fut telle qu’elle laissa échapper un cri victorieux et sauta sur ses pieds, un sursaut d’énergie lui parcourant le corps. Shikamaru la regardait d’un air fier, un sourire extrêmement satisfait sur les lèvres. Il avait trouvé son adversaire.

— On ferait mieux de ne pas commencer une nouvelle partie. Tu dois encore t’entraîner à écrire, pas vrai ?

— Je connais pas mal de vocabulaire de base maintenant, du coup je me concentre plutôt sur la lecture. Mais tu as raison. Maman a déjà été gentille de me laisser dehors aussi tard.

Les deux adultes étaient visibles à travers la baie vitrée qui séparait le jardin et le salon. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé et les observaient attentivement tout en discutant. Ils avaient l’air légers, détendus. Avec un soupir, Hitomi fit coulisser la porte de la baie vitrée et franchit le seuil, la couverture sur ses épaules et sa tasse entre les mains.

— Eh bien, dit Shikaku, il ne t’a pas fallu longtemps pour piger le truc, chaton ! Je suis sûr qu’avec quelques années d’entraînement, Shikamaru et toi parviendrez à me battre.

La petite fille répondit d’un rire à cette affirmation. Shikamaru et elle étaient peut-être considérés comme des génies, mais c’était également le cas de Shikaku, et lui avait des dizaines d’années d’avance sur eux, dans tous les domaines. Ils ne le rattraperaient sans doute jamais, et c’était parfait comme ça. Shikamaru la rejoignit à l’intérieur, son plateau dans les bras comme s’il s’agissait d’un enfant, et la soirée continua sur ce ton léger, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit temps pour les deux enfants d’aller se coucher, et pour Shikaku, qui reviendrait chercher son fils à la fin du week-end, de rejoindre son épouse dans leur maison quelque rues plus loin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, pour l'introduction d'un personnage qui deviendra très important dans cette histoire. N'oubliez pas de laisser un kudo si vous aimez cette histoire, et de laisser un commentaire si vous le souhaitez pour communiquer et faire plaisir à l'autrice (aka moi, faites-moi plaisir please please please). Bonne semaine !


	4. Ensui Nara

Le jour des cinq ans d’Hitomi, un homme qui n’avait plus été vu au village depuis des années réapparut à la porte du territoire des Nara. Il portait la coiffure du clan, mais ses cheveux étaient un peu trop longs pour se dresser hors de l’élastique. Ses yeux noirs étaient soulignés de traits d’eye-liner, une teinte de vert sombre qui lui donnait un air dangereux et méfiant. Si les histoires étaient vraies, ces deux caractéristiques s’appliquaient parfaitement à lui. Son nom était sur les lèvres de ceux qui le regardaient avancer, massés de chaque côté de la route sans oser y poser le pied.

Ensui Nara. L’Ombre Étrangleuse de Konoha. Celui qui n’avait de respect et de considération que pour son chef de clan, ignorant même parfois les ordres du Hokage – sa manière à lui d’exprimer qu’Hiruzen n’aurait jamais dû revenir à ce poste, et laisser le très fameux chapeau à Shikaku, quand bien même celui-ci n’avait jamais voulu de telles responsabilités.

Hitomi, elle aussi, regardait l’homme avancer dans les rues, bouche bée. Elle avait beau supporter de mieux en mieux le chakra des adultes qu’elle fréquentait, elle passait rarement du temps dans cette partie du territoire du clan. Si elle n’était pas venue rendre visite à Shikamaru, si Shikaku n’avait pas organisé sa fête d’anniversaire, elle n’aurait pas pu assister au retour de l’homme que tous, dans le clan, semblaient respecter.

— Quelle plaie…

La petite fille tourna la tête vers Shikamaru, qui venait de pester près de son oreille.

— Tu ne l’aimes pas ?

— J’ai pas de problème avec lui, mais je pense que mon père va être très occupé dans les jours qui viennent. Je voulais qu’il me montre comment tenir des shuriken…

Hitomi hocha la tête, compatissante. Sa mère avait commencé à lui montrer comment manipuler des armes de jet plusieurs semaines plus tôt, déclarant qu’elle était prête, mais Shikamaru avait toujours montré un certain manque de volonté dans sa préparation pour l’Académie. Montré seulement. Shikaku voyait toujours clair dans son jeu. Mais Shikaku était aussi chef de clan et Commandant en Chef des Jônin. Il avait énormément de travail.

— Si tu veux, viens à la maison un après-midi. Ma mère est en train de m’apprendre en ce moment. Ça ne la dérangerait pas de t’expliquer comment faire, à toi aussi.

Le temps de décider du jour où Shikamaru viendrait effectivement leur rendre visite, Ensui Nara n’était plus qu’une silhouette, loin sur la route. Rangeant précieusement les quelques informations qu’elle venait de recevoir dans sa Bibliothèque, Hitomi posa une main sur l’épaule de son cousin et, à force de cajoleries, le convainquit de l’emmener dans la Forêt aux Cerfs. Ils ne virent pas l’ombre d’un animal ce jour-là, mais s’amusèrent tout de même, exactement comme ils l’avaient voulu.

Le lendemain matin, quelqu’un frappa à la porte de la maison d’Hitomi alors que Kurenai était partie faire des courses. Dans n’importe quelle autre partie du village, on apprenait aux enfants à ne pas ouvrir la porte aux inconnus, mais dans le cœur du territoire des Nara ? Personne ne craignait rien. Pour cette raison, la petite fille décida d’ouvrir à la personne qui frappait, et resta bouche bée en découvrant Ensui Nara sur le perron.

D’accord. Ce n’était pas prévu.

— Je peux vous aider, Ensui-san ?

Elle avait appris les règles de politesse, après tout, et sa mère ne serait pas contente si elle apprenait qu’elle avait manqué de respect à un inconnu. Qu’il fasse partie du clan n’était certainement pas une excuse.

— Je cherche ta mère. Elle n’est pas là ?

— Elle est partie sur le marché, elle devrait revenir d’ici une vingtaine de minutes. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez l’attendre ici.

Cette machination-là n’était sans doute pas la plus habile. Hitomi, en proposant à cet homme mystérieux d’attendre avec elle, n’avait qu’un espoir en tête : qu’il se mette, de lui-même, à parler et lui donner des informations. Sur lui, sur le monde en-dehors du village… tout était bon à prendre.

Quand il accepta, elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant en échange et lui proposa une paire de pantoufles réservées aux invités. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir pratiquer ce que sa mère lui avait appris concernant l’étiquette, même si beaucoup de règles étaient stupides à ses yeux. Tandis qu’il s’installait au salon, elle sortit du frigo le pichet de limonade que Kurenai avait préparé le matin-même. Elle savait que, d’habitude, on proposait du thé aux invités, mais elle était tout simplement trop petite pour atteindre le plan de travail. Elle avait déjà de la chance que les verres ne soient pas rangés en hauteur. Elle posa donc deux verres et le pichet sur un plateau et amena le tout au salon, remerciant l’entraînement sans pitié auquel sa mère la soumettait pour la force qu’il lui apportait.

— Merci, petite, dit Ensui alors qu’elle lui servait un verre de limonade.

Il avait un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, comme s’il voyait clair dans son jeu – honnêtement, c’était sans doute le cas, puisque pratiquement tous les Nara étaient des génies. Hochant la tête avec un sourire poli, elle s’assit à même le sol, de l’autre côté de la table basse, analysant la manière dont il s’était installé sur le canapé, ses longs membres à mi-chemin entre un étalement inélégant et une tentative de conserver quelques manières. Tous les Nara adultes avaient ce genre de comportement. C’était étrangement mignon – pour peu que ce qualificatif puisse être appliqué à Ensui.

— Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais ?

Elle leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux pendant un instant, sans comprendre. Comme s’il avait saisi sa confusion, il poursuivit :

— Shikano. Tu lui ressembles. Je ne fais pas partie de la famille principale du clan, mais nous avons eu le même sensei. J’étais son tout premier élève. Je suis souvent parti en mission avec leur équipe, quand ils avaient besoin d’un Jônin supplémentaire. C’était un type bien.

Une grande partie de la tristesse qu’Hitomi avait ressentie à la mort de son père avait depuis longtemps été enfermée dans un livre de sa Bibliothèque. L’amertume, quant à elle, était restée plus ancrée, mais elle l’avait assez atténuée pour pouvoir faire bonne figure dans l’éventualité où elle rencontrerait Danzô avant que son plan soit sur les bons rails. Pourtant, entendre évoquer Shikano éveillait ces sentiments dans toute la fraîcheur du premier jour. Elle était incapable d’oublier.

— Je suis heureuse de ressembler à mon père, Ensui-san. On ne me parle pas souvent de lui, mais j’ai l’impression qu’il était un homme bon. Je ferai de mon mieux pour rendre hommage à son souvenir.

Le sourire de l’homme s’élargit, et Hitomi eut l’impression qu’elle avait dit exactement ce qu’il voulait entendre. Il courba sa haute silhouette par-dessus la table, étendit un bras et lui tapota gentiment la tête. Elle fit mine de froncer les sourcils quand les longs doigts mirent du désordre dans sa coiffure, puis se dégagea en riant.

— Alors, petite, Shikaku me dit que tu sais jouer au shôgi. Tu as un plateau ?

Elle hocha la tête et alla le chercher dans sa chambre. C’était un bel objet, orné de kanjis et verni avec soin, offert par son oncle pour son anniversaire, la veille. Elle n’avait eu le temps que de faire quelques parties avec Shikamaru, qui n’avait jamais perdu exprès – il la connaissait et la respectait assez pour lui offrir des défaites pleines de nouvelles connaissances et des victoires véritables. Le plateau dans les bras, elle revint au salon.

Ses gestes étaient presque cérémonieux alors qu’elle posait le plateau sur la table basse et ouvrait les deux tiroirs incrustés, qui contenaient les pièces. En silence, l’homme et l’enfant placèrent leurs pions, et commencèrent à jouer, ne déviant leur regard du jeu que pour une occasionnelle gorgée de limonade.

Il apparut presqu’immédiatement à Hitomi que son adversaire était le plus terrible qu’elle ait jamais affronté, plus fort encore que Shikaku, à des années-lumière du niveau de Shikamaru – de son niveau à elle. Elle buvait à la source de son savoir, à chacune des décisions qu’il prenait, ses grands yeux rouges rivés sur le plateau de jeu comme s’il s’agissait du plus passionnant des livres. Et, en quelque sorte, les pions lui racontaient une histoire – qui vit, qui meurt, qui gagne, qui perd. Elle en avait à certains instants la gorge serrée. Elle perdit, mais au fond, elle avait tout gagné.

— Je vois que tu joues souvent contre Shikaku et Shikamaru.

— Vous pouvez le voir, Ensui-san ?

— Bien sûr. Chaque joueur, pour peu qu’il pratique assez longtemps, développe son propre style, influencé par ceux qui lui ont appris à jouer, puis ont entretenu ce savoir avec lui. Peut-être que ton jeu prendra ma marque, également.

Hitomi approuva d’un signe de tête. Cela faisait sens. Elle avait entendu parler de choses semblables, aux échecs. Elle avait été surprise en apprenant qu’un tel jeu n’avait pas encore été inventé ici, tout comme les dames, si bien qu’elle avait noté, quelque part dans son esprit, qu’à l’occasion il lui faudrait trouver un moyen d’apporter ces jeux entre les mains de son cousin. Il adorerait.

Kurenai revint à la maison au milieu de leur troisième partie. Si elle fut surprise de trouver l’Ombre Étrangleuse dans son salon, des pantoufles aux pieds et un verre de limonade entre les mains, elle n’en montra rien. Sans quitter le plateau des yeux – c’était son tour – Hitomi salua sa mère, son esprit totalement focalisé sur le jeu et sa prochaine décision. Elle n’avait aucun espoir de vaincre Ensui, mais elle lui devait d’être la meilleure version possible d’elle-même. Elle le lui devait, comme elle le devait à chacun de ses adversaires, pour que leur victoire soit pleine de mérite, et sa défaite imprégnée de dignité.

— Bon, fit Kurenai quand la partie se termina. Je sais pourquoi tu es là, Ensui. Shikaku m’en a parlé ce matin.

— Je te ramènerai la petite en un seul morceau, Kurenai. Tu sais que je ramène toujours mon équipe à la maison.

— Elle n’est pas ton équipe ! Elle n’est qu’une enfant, qui n’a même pas encore mis les pieds à l’Académie, et Shikaku a pris cette décision sans me consulter, sous prétexte qu’il est chef de clan !

En entendant ce rare éclat de la part de sa mère, Hitomi se tendit, pour deux raisons. D’abord parce qu’elle pouvait sentir sur sa peau l’aura meurtrière que Kurenai, dans sa colère, projetait sans réellement s’en rendre compte, mais aussi parce qu’elle ne s’énervait pas souvent, et que de tels emportements méritaient d’être considérés avec une attention particulière quand ils venaient d’elle.

— Je sais que ce n’est pas ce que tu veux, dit Ensui d’une voix apaisante, mais il n’y a pas d’autre solution. Si tu veux que la gamine puisse entrer à l’Académie et devenir un ninja, elle doit apprendre à mettre en sourdine sa perception, et tu sais que je suis un expert du sujet.

Écoutant toujours attentivement, Hitomi jeta à l’homme un regard à la fois intéressé et méfiant. Elle s’était, bien entendu, inquiétée au sujet de l’Académie, et de la suite de sa carrière de ninja. Elle n’arrivait pas à supporter l’intensité du chakra de ceux qui l’entouraient – c’était pour cela que Kurenai, à la mort de Shikano, avait eu l’autorisation de rester vivre dans le territoire des Nara, le seul assez vaste pour que les ninjas vivent éloignés les uns des autres et que ses sens ne soient pas saturés. Mais partir avec cet homme elle-ne-savait-où… Cela ne ressemblait même pas au début d’un bon plan.

— Je sais ! Je sais tout ça, d’accord ? Tu m’excuseras de ne pas être ravie d’envoyer mon enfant sur les routes avec quelqu’un qui la connaît depuis, quoi ? Une heure à peine ?

La dispute continua sur ce ton pendant plusieurs minutes tandis qu’Hitomi se réfugiait dans sa Bibliothèque. Elle examina ce qu’elle savait sur Ensui – très peu – et les avantages et inconvénients qu’elle aurait à accepter cette opportunité. Non qu’elle ait vraiment le choix, mais il fallait bien qu’elle fasse quelque chose, pas vrai ? Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait atteint une conclusion. Elle se leva, attirant les regards des deux adultes sur elle, et se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère.

— Tu vas me manquer, marmonna-t-elle, la voix étouffée par la robe contre laquelle elle avait enfoui son visage. Mais c’est vraiment très important pour moi d’aller à l’Académie, et de le faire dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Si m’en aller avec Ensui peut m’aider à le faire, alors je veux aller avec lui, s’il te plaît.

La mère et l’enfant échangèrent un long regard, plein de non-dits et de promesses. Hitomi serait morte à nouveau, sans la moindre hésitation, pour Kurenai. Elle l’aimait de cet amour inconditionnel et pur dont elle avait cruellement manqué pendant sa première vie. S’accrochant au tissu qu’elle pouvait attraper, elle inspira pour s’imprégner de son odeur et mémorisa la manière dont son chakra touchait sa peau. Maintenant qu’elle ne projetait plus d’aura meurtrière, Hitomi ne pouvait plus sentir que la pression et la douceur de sa force et de sa tendresse.

— D’accord, ma puce. Tu vas me manquer… Avant toute chose, prépare un sac. Tu seras sans doute partie pendant plus d’un an, mais j’imagine qu’Ensui s’assurera que tu ne manques de rien. Prends juste quelques vêtements, du matériel pour écrire, tes kunai et shuriken, et un ou deux livres.

— Plus d’un an ? Mais je suis censée entrer à l’Académie l’année prochaine…

— Et ce que je vais t’apprendre, intervint Ensui, demande beaucoup de temps. J’en profiterai pour continuer ce que ta mère a commencé. Quand tu entreras à l’Académie, tu auras un an de plus que tes camarades, mais tu seras aussi bien plus forte qu’eux. Tu n’auras aucune difficulté à prendre la première place au classement.

Aucune difficulté, aucune difficulté… Si son calcul était correct, elle entrerait donc à l’Académie en même temps que la génération Naruto, et pas dans celle de Neji, comme elle l’avait cru. Cela changeait certains de ses plans, les facilitait en fait. Elle aurait moins de mal à se trouver au cœur de l’action comme ça. Feignant un soupir ennuyé, elle hocha la tête et alla dans sa chambre faire ce que sa mère lui avait ordonné, laissant les adultes décider des implications plus complexes de la situation qui se présentait à eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre lecture, à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Hors du village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour ! Quelques petites notes avant d'entamer le chapitre à proprement parler :  
> • La relation shishou/kohai est une relation maître/apprenti. Le meilleur exemple de cette relation dans le manga est celle entre Tsunade et Sakura. Selon mon headcanon, cette relation est différente de celle entre le sensei et ses élèves. La première dure jusqu'à ce que l'élève devienne un Jônin, tandis que la seconde s'arrête quand les élèves deviennent Chûnin. À ce stade, les élèves sont souvent répartis en d'autres équipes, sans autorité d'un Jônin. Le meilleur exemple que j'ai en tête est le duo Izumo/Kotetsu. Pour la relation shishou/kohai, il n'y a pas d'interruption tant que l'élève n'est pas un Jônin, parce que le shishou a des choses à lui apprendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux égaux en rang.  
> • Les points vitaux mentionnés ici ne sont pas les endroits du corps qui, touchés, vous condamnent à mort, mais la multitude de petits points plus petits que la piqûre d'une aiguille que les Hyûga ferment avec leur technique du Poing Souple. Ces points vitaux sont inspirés de la médecine traditionnelle chinoise (si le wiki anglais de Naruto est exact) et, s'ils ne sont pas ouverts, le chakra ne peut circuler, ou circule mal. Sur les dizaines de points vitaux que compte chaque bras, il suffit d'en avoir une dizaine bloqués pour avoir du mal à former une technique.  
> • Le sujet sera abordé dans un prochain chapitre (je ne sais plus exactement lequel) mais, selon moi, les ninjas issus des clans apprennent à lire et à écrire bien plus tôt que les civils. Il s'agit d'une stratégie de la part de leurs parents pour qu'une fois à l'Académie, ils puissent apprendre plus facilement dans les autres matières théoriques, et aient de l'avance sur leurs pairs issus de familles « normales ».

Le lendemain matin, Ensui et Hitomi quittèrent le village aux aurores. Il avait décidé que ce long voyage serait un apprentissage supplémentaire pour elle, qu’il lui apporterait de bonnes choses, et elle était d’accord. Elle se languissait de découvrir le monde dans lequel une entité supérieure avait décidé de lui offrir une vie nouvelle, de mieux comprendre les tenants et aboutissants des situations de chacun ici-bas, du plus puissant des ninjas au plus paisible des civils. Le savoir, c’était le pouvoir.

C’était étrange tout de même pour elle d’être autorisée à franchir les immenses portes de Konoha. Elle les voyait de ses propres yeux pour la première fois – elle n’avait jamais pu s’en approcher à cause de la trop grande concentration de shinobi à proximité, entre ceux qui vivaient tout simplement là et ceux qui travaillaient aux alentours. C’était Shikamaru qui les lui avait décrites, et Chôji qui les avait dessinées pour elle. Hitomi n’aurait jamais soupçonné qu’un garçon aussi maladroit et malhabile de ses mains – il n’avait pas encore, après tout, été forgé par l’Académie puis par un maître doué et attentif – ait un tel talent.

C’était une journée clémente de milieu d’automne. Les feuilles des arbres n’étaient encore que rarement touchées par le jaune, l’orange et le rouge qui annonceraient leur déclin. Dans l’air, on pouvait encore sentir les fleurs qui s’épanouissaient dans les clairières des bois alentours. À cette faible distance du village, personne n’aurait osé perturber la sérénité des lieux – cela ressemblerait trop à une déclaration de guerre, et il faudrait sérieusement manquer de sagesse et de sens commun pour menacer Konoha.

— Pourquoi est-ce vous qui vous occupez de moi, Ensui-san ? Hier, vous avez sous-entendu que vous connaissiez bien mon… Problème.

Même si sa mère n’était plus là pour entendre parler de son comportement, Hitomi tenait à rester polie avec l’homme qui l’avait prise en charge sans espérer être récompensé pour ce service. Cela demandait une immense loyauté au clan, de mettre sa carrière de ninja en pause pendant deux années entières. Hitomi n’était pas sûre qu’elle en aurait été capable, si les situations avaient été inversées, et pourtant, elle aimait son clan.

— Tu souffres d’hypersensibilité des méridiens. C’est ce qu’indique ton dossier médical – oui, en tant que shishou, j’ai eu le droit de le consulter.

— Vous êtes mon shishou ?

— Erh… C’est ce qu’on a dû dire au Troisième pour qu’il te laisse partir sans que tu sois diplômée. Tu n’es pas obligée de me considérer comme tel, mais je suis sûr que tu ferais une très bonne kohai.

Hitomi y réfléchit un instant. Elle s’efforçait de penser au futur, quand les évènements du canon auraient commencé pour de bon et que, par la force des choses, elle devrait avoir une réputation à l’internationale. Kohai de l’Ombre Étrangleuse de Konoha sonnait comme un excellent début de réputation, pas vrai ? Le genre à vous faire réfléchir à deux fois avant d’attaquer.

— Ensui-shishou ce sera, alors. Mais est-ce que ça va m’empêcher d’avoir un sensei, après l’Académie ?

— Seulement si le nombre d’élèves qui réussissent n’est pas divisible par trois. Dans ce cas, je te prendrais comme apprentie jusqu’à ce que tu sois Jônin. Mais si tu as un sensei… Rien ne t’empêchera de prendre un autre shishou, ou de revenir vers moi, quand tu seras Chûnin.

— On dirait que vous n’avez aucun doute. Comment pouvez-vous être certain que je vais réussir l’Académie, et après ça, être promue ?

Il répondit d’abord en haussant les épaules et en détournant le regard, mais comme elle le fixait d’un air insistant, il élabora un peu plus pour son bénéfice :

— Tu es une Nara, la fille de deux excellents ninjas, et d’après ton oncle, tu es un génie, l’égale de son fils. Crois-moi, ce n’est pas rien. J’ai aussi pu consulter son dossier médical. Si ce gamin n’était pas le digne fils de son père, il serait déjà sur les bancs de l’Académie, et premier au classement.

À cela, Hitomi éclata d’un rire léger. Elle savait que même à l’Académie, Shikamaru ferait tout pour être un élève moyen. L’effort ne valait pas les résultats qu’il engendrerait, à ses yeux. Il préférait ne pas attirer l’attention des professeurs sur lui, et progresser dans l’ombre. Hitomi, elle, était différente. Après tout, elle était une fille, et les choses étaient toujours un peu plus difficiles pour les kunoichi dans ce monde. Elles devaient faire leurs preuves en permanence, et la petite fille entendait bien se plier à cette règle. Elle voulait être prise au sérieux, instiller la peur dans le cœur de ses ennemis, et pour cela, il lui faudrait travailler d’arrache-pied.

— Pour en revenir à ton hypersensibilité… J’ai exactement le même problème. La maladie court dans la famille, vois-tu. Quand je suis né, les médecins l’ont diagnostiqué tout de suite – la princesse Tsunade était apprentie à l’hôpital à l’époque, en plus d’être entraînée par le Troisième. Tout le monde pensait que je ne serais jamais ninja, ou que je devrais prendre une voie complètement à part pour y arriver. Et puis un membre du clan est venu voir mes parents et m’a emmené, exactement comme je le fais maintenant avec toi. Quand je suis revenu au village, j’étais capable de réduire mon hypersensibilité à un simple bourdonnement, à changer la maladie en arme. Et tu feras de même.

Hitomi inclina la tête, le regard rempli de respect. S’il était capable de faire cela… S’il était capable de lui permettre d’aller à l’Académie, de devenir un ninja normal… Elle lui devrait tout. Même ainsi, alors qu’ils étaient seuls et qu’Ensui ne malaxait pas son chakra, elle pouvait le percevoir contre sa peau, les ondes indolentes se frottant aux points vitaux qui parsemaient ses méridiens. Passer dans les rues du village, en-dehors du territoire des Nara dont elle n’était jusque là jamais sortie, avait été une torture.

— Et à part cette capacité à faire taire les chakra de ceux qui m’entourent, est-ce qu’il y a autre chose que vous voulez m’apprendre, shishou ?

— Pour décider de ça, il va d’abord falloir que je t’observe. Quand j’aurai déterminé en quoi tu es vraiment douée… Eh bien, disons que mes spécialités t’intéresseraient beaucoup.

Elle hocha la tête, l’encourageant à continuer, ses grands yeux rouges remplis d’une avidité qu’il reconnaissait entre mille : la petite avait soif de connaissance, soif comme si elle errait en plein désert et qu’il avait à sa disposition des réserves d’eau illimitées.

— Tout d’abord, il y a les techniques du clan. Comme tu es à moitié une Yûhi, tu as sans doute de bonnes réserves de chakra, mais tu es encore un peu jeune pour apprendre plus que notre technique de base. Ensuite, je me spécialise en maîtrise du terrain : je vais donc t’apprendre, si tu t’avères douée dans ce domaine, à monter des pièges. Je suis aussi particulièrement bon avec tout ce qui explose, fume, brûle et ronge. C’est de la chimie basique, mais je peux t’assurer que les marionnettistes de Suna rougissent de jalousie devant certains de mes bébés. Enfin, et ça c’est si tu es vraiment une gamine très spéciale, tu apprendras avec moi la base du fûinjutsu. Tu connais cette discipline ? C’est…

— L’art des sceaux. Oh, Kami ! J’ai tellement, tellement envie de tout apprendre ! On commence quand ?

Pour la première fois depuis la veille, il éclata d’un rire franc, rejetant la tête vers l’arrière pour libérer son hilarité homérique. Le son était si profond qu’il semblait venir des entrailles de la Terre, rauque et doux comme une mélodie ancienne.

— Oh, petite, tu es adorable. On verra si tu seras toujours aussi heureuse cet après-midi, quand on commencera à s’entraîner. Tu risques de me détester, mais ça vaudra le coup quand même.

La discussion se poursuivit sur des banalités. Hitomi frétillait d’impatience, ce qui donnait à sa démarche un aspect particulièrement chaloupé. Ensui, bien sûr, avait noté son changement d’attitude et, intérieurement, il était ravi que son chef de clan n’ait pas menti en décrivant la petite. Il avait déjà soupçonné certains talents en jouant au shôgi contre elle, mais plus ils échangeaient, plus il était certain qu’elle était exactement le genre de kohai qu’il voulait. Bien sûr, le Troisième avait tiré la tronche en apprenant qu’il comptait prendre une apprentie, mais l’opinion du vieil homme ne comptait plus à ses yeux : il avait perdu son respect en ne parvenant pas à maîtriser Danzô, en refusant de le faire exécuter en apprenant sa trahison.

Un peu après midi, ils arrivèrent devant une auberge qui proposait le couvert aux voyageurs ne souhaitant pas s’arrêter pour la nuit. Après avoir vérifié, d’une simple traction mentale sur ses méridiens, qu’il était le seul ninja dans les environs, Ensui poussa légèrement le dos de sa nouvelle apprentie du plat de la main, l’encourageant à entrer. L’établissement était spacieux, comme c’était souvent le cas aussi près du village. Dans quelques jours, il leur serait difficile, voire impossible, de trouver la moindre auberge. C’était à ce moment-là qu’il comptait apprendre à Hitomi comment trouver un abri, de la nourriture et de l’eau, où qu’elle soit. On ne dirait pas qu’Ensui Nara n’avait pas fait son travail. Cette gamine allait botter des culs à l’Académie, ou il était prêt à avaler son eye-liner.

Le repas fut plutôt bon et léger, comme Hitomi les aimait. Puisque sa mère concentrait les cours les plus physiques l’après-midi, elle avait pris l’habitude de manger léger avant, et d’avoir un repas bien solide au soir. Cela lui permettait de ne pas être trop malade si elle dépassait ses limites et devait vomir, mais d’avoir quand même de quoi reprendre des forces pour le lendemain.

Après qu’Ensui ait payé, ils sortirent de l’auberge et s’éloignèrent d’environ un kilomètre avant que le vétéran fasse signe à l’enfant qu’ils s’arrêtaient de nouveau. Ils se trouvaient en bordure d’une clairière de taille respectable, avec un tronc d’arbre pourrissant pour en marquer le centre. Des fleurs parsemaient l’herbe, petites taches blanches, roses et jaunes dans un océan vert tendre. C’était le genre d’endroits qu’Hitomi aimait, et qu’elle ne trouvait habituellement que dans la Forêt aux Cerfs.

— Bien, il est temps de commencer. Tu vas d’abord me montrer ton niveau en écriture et en lecture. Je travaillerai également sur ces sujets avec toi, je ne veux pas que ta mère m’étripe. Prends un des livres que tu as emmenés avec toi et commence à lire.

Docile, Hitomi s’exécuta, sortant de son sac à dos un épais volume traitant de stratégie. Le niveau était basique, d’après Shikaku, mais elle devait passer par là. D’une voix qui hésitait un peu parfois sur les kanjis les plus complexes, elle entama sa lecture d’un paragraphe sur les spécificités d’un terrain après une pluie de plusieurs jours, stockant comme d’habitude l’information dans sa Bibliothèque. Une ou deux fois, Ensui la corrigea sur sa prononciation ou la signification d’un terme particulièrement technique.

— Tu t’en tires bien. Et ce livre… Un très bon choix pour les débutants. Shikaku ?

Elle hocha la tête en confirmation.

— Bon, l’écriture, maintenant. Prends ton cahier et ton matériel et installe-toi comme tu peux, je vais dicter…

Il prit le livre et l’ouvrit à une page au hasard, commençant à décrire les différents usages de la poudre hallucinogène. Oh, Hitomi s’imaginait faire des choses absolument diaboliques avec ça. Un rictus sur les lèvres, elle traçait les traits en respectant l’ordre qu’on lui avait toujours enseigné, mais dut laisser plusieurs espaces libres, n’ayant jamais vu ces termes avant.

Ensuite, Ensui l’interrogea sur l’histoire du pays. Plutôt que de simplement poser ses questions, il participait également, ajoutant des précisions et informations qu’elle ne connaissait pas encore. Au bout d’une heure, ayant traité avec lui les premiers soins, encore un peu de stratégie et quelques notions de littérature, elle le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il s’en aperçut, bien entendu, mais ne commenta pas. Cela lui faisait du bien, d’être regardé comme ça par une enfant. Il comprenait pourquoi Shikaku vénérait le sol sur lequel son fils marchait, s’il était l’égal d’Hitomi.

La partie physique de sa démonstration était ce qu’Hitomi attendait avec le plus d’impatience et d’anxiété mêlées. Sans avoir besoin d’être guidée par Ensui, elle se glissa dans la routine du salut au soleil, comme elle l’avait appris deux ans presque jour pour jour auparavant. Parfois, Ensui lui demanda s’il pouvait poser les mains sur elle, pour tenter de pousser un peu plus, testant les limites de sa souplesse, et elle accepta à chaque fois, ravie qu’il demande son autorisation. Elle se souvenait que, dans sa première vie, la plupart des gens ne prenaient pas cette peine.

Une fois la routine de salut au soleil accomplie, il grava une cible sur un arbre et lui ordonna de lancer quelques shuriken et kunai aussi près du centre qu’elle le pouvait. Hitomi n’était pas un prodige comme Itachi à ce niveau, mais elle se débrouillait bien, à force d’entraînement. Cependant, elle ne mit pas un seul projectile dans le mille de la cible. Il fallut un peu d’encouragements de la part d’Ensui pour qu’elle ne broie pas du noir sur cet échec.

— J’imagine que ta mère n’a pas encore commencé à t’enseigner les katas, la base du taijutsu. Je m’occuperai de ça également. D’abord, j’aimerais tester ta force, ta vitesse et ton endurance. Commence à faire des pompes, et fais-en autant que tu peux.

Obéissante, Hitomi tomba en position et s’exécuta. Elle n’aimait pas ce genre d’exercices, qu’elle jugeait ennuyeux, mais avait trouvé une parade et récitait dans sa tête un texte choisi au hasard dans la Bibliothèque. Cette habitude avait pour double utilité de la déconcentrer de son corps : elle oubliait la fatigue, les petites douleurs de ses muscles mis à rude effort, ses articulations qui commençaient à fatiguer, et se dépassait systématiquement.

Elle se dépassa, oui, tant et si bien que quand le soleil disparut totalement derrière l’horizon, elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas de plus. Ensui dut la porter vers l’auberge où ils passeraient la nuit, mais on pouvait lire une intense satisfaction sur ses traits. Le temps qu’il obtienne la clé d’une chambre et monte l’escalier, la petite s’était endormie dans ses bras. Un pincement d’affection dans la poitrine, l’homme décida de céder le lit à l’enfant, la bordant comme si elle était sa fille avant de s’installer lui-même au sol.

Elle l’avait mérité.


	6. L'entraînement débute

Le lendemain, comme il l’avait promis, Ensui commença à instruire Hitomi. Quand elle grogna, en se réveillant, quelque chose à propos de ses courbatures, il lui lança un regard compatissant, mais l’informa que, malheureusement, elle allait devoir en passer par là. Toutefois, puisqu’il ne comptait pas passer à la partie physique de son entraînement avant l’après-midi – il reconnaissait que Kurenai avait eu une très bonne idée en instaurant cette séparation de la journée – il lui prépara une bouillotte de fortune avec le reste de l’eau du thé et une outre vide, lui montrant comment la caler contre les parties de son corps qui lui faisaient le plus mal.

Installant sur la petite table de la chambre un plateau de shôgi de voyage, il commença à lui donner un cours de stratégie en illustrant ses propos avec les différentes pièces. C’était très intéressant, et une manière de faire à laquelle Hitomi n’avait jamais eu droit avec sa mère, qui n’aimait pas plus ce jeu que cela. Au passage, la petite fille parvint même à glaner quelques mouvements que Shikamaru ne connaissait pas, et elle avait être extrêmement hâte de les lui montrer.

Ensuite, il entreprit de l’initier aux bases de la chimie. Hitomi avait quelques connaissances sur le sujet qui lui venaient de sa première vie, mais elle ne pouvait bien entendu pas le montrer, aussi se contenta-t-elle de simuler une compréhension très rapide du sujet, en posant les bonnes questions, en faisant des suppositions.

— Si tout se passe bien, promit Ensui, avant la fin de la semaine je te laisserai essayer de provoquer une petite explosion par toi-même. C’est la base de la chimie de combat, et très utile pour contrôler le terrain, que tu sois seule face à ton adversaire, en équipe, ou dans un affrontement de plus grande ampleur. Ce savoir gagne des guerres. Traditionnellement, il est transmis uniquement au sein des clans Nara, Yamanaka et Akimichi, puisque nos trois clans sont étroitement liés à ce genre de matières. Et même dans ces clans, peu de ninjas maîtrisent la chimie de combat, parce qu’ils ont tendance à préférer les arts ninjas plus communs. Puisque tu es une merveilleuse petite kohai, je veillerai personnellement à ce que ça ne soit pas ton cas, compris ?

— Compris !

L’instruction de la petite fille se poursuivit sur ce ton toute la matinée. Ensui était aux anges, et avait bien du mal à le cacher. Il avait envie d’aller serrer son chef de clan dans ses bras en le remerciant de lui avoir mis une telle pépite entre les mains. La gamine semblait faite pour recevoir tout le savoir qu’il avait à lui transmettre, et le plaisir d’apprendre se lisait dans ses grands yeux rouges, aux côtés d’une curiosité de passer à la pratique qui lui rappelait ses propres jeunes années.

Il allait, c’était certain et non-négociable, continuer de lui enseigner des choses pendant qu’elle serait à l’Académie, affûter ses talents physiques et psychologiques pour en faire la kunoichi belle et terrible qu’elle serait un jour – elle promettait de ressembler à sa mère, avec peut-être des traits plus altiers, comme tous les Nara. Le jour où elle le surpasserait, il serait immensément fier – non qu’il ne le soit pas déjà, à la voir engloutir toutes ces notions de chimie qui donnaient tant de mal aux apprentis, habituellement. Il n’en avait jamais eu, mais certains de ses amis avaient pris un ou plusieurs élèves, et les Jônin ivres parlaient beaucoup.

Après un repas léger, l’homme et l’enfant payèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, la chambre fermée à double tour. Hitomi était encore raide et boitait légèrement, mais elle savait qu’elle aurait pu souffrir bien plus sans la bouillotte que lui avait fabriquée Ensui. Elle n’avait jamais pensé à ça quand elle s’entraînait avec sa mère, mais elle sentait que ceci allait devenir l’une de ses habitudes.

— Nous allons rester quelques jours à cette auberge, le temps que ton corps s’habitue à l’entraînement et que tu puisses marcher sans trop de difficultés le matin venu. Ensuite, nous reprendrons la route. Nous marcherons le matin pendant que je te donnerai tes leçons théoriques, et nous arrêterons l’après-midi pour l’entraînement physique. Tu pratiqueras ta lecture et ton écriture avant d’aller te coucher.

— Vers où est-ce qu’on se dirigera ?

— Sans doute vers Suna. Je veux te montrer des produits pour lesquels j’ai besoin de certaines roches qu’on trouve en abondance là-bas.

Un peu de l’énergie qui avait animé Hitomi la veille revint, atténuant ses courbatures. Elle se sentait presque fébrile, les mains frémissantes et le cœur battant, à l’idée d’apprendre tout ce qu’il avait promis de lui enseigner. Elle avait beau ne pas connaître cet homme depuis longtemps, elle s’était sentie honorée, la veille, par la fierté dans son regard. Elle n’avait jamais, auparavant, pensé à ce qu’il se passerait si elle pouvait attirer l’attention d’un ninja accompli. Elle pensait faire partie d’une équipe de trois, comme tout le monde, et devoir se débrouiller plus ou moins seule jusque-là. Avoir attiré l’attention d’un shinobi tel qu’Ensui était la preuve d’une chance insolente.

Dès qu’ils arrivèrent à la clairière de la veille, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Avant toute chose, Ensui fit courir Hitomi pendant une vingtaine de minutes, pour que ses muscles se réchauffent et soient prêts à encaisser la suite. Il avait décidé que la petite, en priorité, avait besoin d’apprendre à se battre. Il avait beau être redoutable, un shinobi qu’on n’affrontait pas sans excellente raison, il savait que tout pouvait arriver, et Hitomi devait avoir un minimum d’armes à sa disposition en cas de pépin.

Les katas, ces figures de base des arts martiaux, étaient enseignés à l’Académie à partir de la troisième année, Hitomi le savait. Elle avait parfois observé sa mère les exécuter, et à la regarder, c’était incroyablement facile. Comme elle se trompait ! Alors qu’elle exécutait la première figure sous les instructions d’Ensui, elle trébucha et tomba face à la première dans l’herbe tendre. Elle se releva avec un grognement frustré et recommença depuis le début, exactement comme son shishou lui avait ordonné de le faire en cas d’erreur.

Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour maîtriser la figure d’ouverture, et ses gestes n’avaient pas la fluidité de ceux d’Ensui, loin de là. Ses mains et ses pieds, surtout, étaient encore parfois maladroits, et elle sentait son équilibre mis à rude épreuve quand elle devait changer d’appui. C’était frustrant, mais elle se consolait grâce à la sensation de son corps qui répondait à ses instructions les plus complexes sans montrer de fatigue. Elle n’avait jamais eu un corps vibrant de santé comme celui-ci. C’était merveilleux.

Les katas ne pouvaient pas être utilisés en situation de combat – ils étaient trop prévisibles, trop communs. Mais ils constituaient la base du style de chaque shinobi, qui se battait en usant de ses katas préférés, modifiés et adaptés pour convenir au dynamisme d’un véritable affrontement. Ensui lui expliqua tout cela d’une voix douce en corrigeant sa position de garde, ses mains se gardant d’appuyer trop fort sur les siennes, comme s’il savait qu’un contact prolongé était douloureux pour ses méridiens.

— Il est temps à présent que je t’explique comment faire taire ton hypersensibilité. Il n’y a pas de secret, malheureusement : tu vas devoir méditer jusqu’à créer en tout une cache dans laquelle envoyer toutes ces informations que tes méridiens te donnent, et puis jusqu’à trouver le dosage parfait que tu laisseras filtrer pour obtenir des informations sur tes ennemis. Par exemple, il est impossible pour un ninja de mon niveau ou inférieur de me prendre par surprise, parce que je décèle toujours leur chakra dans l’air, mais pour autant, me trouver dans une foule de shinobi ne me donne pas l’impression que je vais entrer en combustion spontanée. Tu saisis la nuance ?

Hitomi acquiesça sagement. Elle comprenait le concept, mieux qu’il ne l’imaginait. L’exercice lui semblait très similaire à ce qu’elle avait dû faire pour créer sa Bibliothèque, et ce qu’elle devait faire tous les soirs pour organiser proprement ses nouveaux souvenirs et les nouvelles informations et connaissances qu’elle détenait.

— D’après ta mère, tu médites déjà au moins une fois par jour. Montre-moi quelle position tu utilises.

Aussitôt, la petite fille tomba en position de seiza, l’assise traditionnelle des anciennes familles de Konoha. Elle savait que dans son monde originel, cette pose était également très connue, au Japon, mais elle ne l’avait jamais employée avant d’arriver dans ce monde… Et de la maîtriser suffisamment, avec l’aide de Shikaku. Les mains posées sur les genoux, le dos bien droit, elle ferma les yeux et se tint à la limite de plonger dans sa Bibliothèque. C’était difficile : elle pouvait sentir l’appel du savoir comme un chant doux et lent dans son esprit. Seule sa volonté la maintenait en-dehors, là où elle pouvait encore pleinement entendre Ensui.

— Bien, maintenant tu vas imaginer une sorte de cage ou de boîte, et la raccrocher quelque part dans ton esprit. Prends du temps pour qu’elle te plaise, qu’elle soit à ton goût, parce que tu la verras souvent, et que cette maladie est un atout : tu la traiteras avec respect, même si tu dois la mettre en cage.

Hitomi obéit, prenant le temps de considérer ses options. Elle avait envie de faire de cet organe une partie de sa Bibliothèque. Dès qu’elle se glissa dans la rotonde autour de laquelle les rayonnages étaient organisés, une sorte de puits de lumière qui s’élevait haut, haut dans le ciel de son esprit, sa respiration changea, se faisant plus détendue, profonde.

Il lui fallut quelques recherches avant de savoir ce qu’elle voulait faire, mais une fois l’idée trouvée, elle lui sembla parfaite. D’une caresse mentale, elle éleva au centre parfait de sa rotonde un petit pilier de pierre blanche, jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à la taille de sa forme spirituelle. Dessus, elle érigea une cage de cristal, qui capturait la lumière et la diffractait en arc-en-ciel dans toutes les directions. Elle avait pris soin de graver dans le cristal des fleurs et des animaux qu’elle aimait. Il lui fallut une heure pour parvenir à toucher du doigt l’idée qui l’avait tant charmée.

Dans la sphère de cristal, elle commença à essayer d’envoyer la part d’informations reliée à son pouvoir. C’était difficile, parce qu’elle ne savait pas quand elle transférait les impressions, et quand elle transférait les souvenirs de ces impressions. La frontière entre les deux concepts était extrêmement ténue et difficile à saisir, même après plusieurs tentatives.

En plus de la difficulté du procédé, Hitomi commençait à ressentir une forme de fatigue qu’elle n’avait pas connue jusqu’alors. Ses pensées manquaient par instant de netteté, elle avait l’impression que son souffle se coinçait dans sa poitrine, la sensation distante que ses membres se mettaient à trembler. Elle poursuivit pourtant ses tentatives, maîtrisant son envie de hurler de frustration à chaque fois qu’un livre, et donc un souvenir, se matérialisait dans la cage de cristal, ignorant les alarmes que son corps commençait à faire retentir.

— Hitomi ? Hitomi !

Elle revint à elle dans un sursaut, les pupilles contractées à l’extrême au centre de ses prunelles. Les mains d’Ensui lui avaient empoigné les épaules, fort – elle se rendit compte qu’il utilisait cette force pour la tenir, que ses jambes sous elle étaient sans force. Elle tremblait dans l’air tiède du soir, le froid rampant lentement à l’intérieur d’elle. Où qu’elle tente de poser le regard, cela lui donnait des vertiges.

— Qu… qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? gémit-elle d’une voix terrifiée.

— Tu as épuisé trop de chakra… Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu l’utiliserais. Tu n’es même pas censée savoir comment.

Elle répondit d’une plainte inarticulée, ses tremblements s’accentuant de seconde en seconde. Sans rien ajouter, Ensui l’enveloppa dans une couverture trouvée au fond de son sac, ramassa leurs affaires et hissa leurs deux paquetages sur son dos, puis la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien.

— Tu en es quitte pour une mauvaise nuit, j’en ai peur. Aux moments difficiles, garde en tête que ça ira mieux demain. Je te le promets…

Elle pouvait sentir dans sa voix une culpabilité qui l’effrayait. Pour tenter de calmer les claquements de dents qui se produisaient sans qu’elle parvienne à se contrôler, elle se mordit les lèvres, fort. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son shishou, mais elle pouvait voir à la dureté de ses traits qu’il était déjà trop tard pour cela.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre de l’hôtel, il la déposa entre les couvertures et, d’une bouffée de chakra, réchauffa de l’eau pour une nouvelle bouillotte de fortune. Ses yeux gris sombre ne quittaient pas un instant le lit : il voulait être capable de discerner à l’instant tout signe que la situation empirait. Il se souvenait vivement de la première fois qu’il s’était trouvé dans cette situation. Il avait cru qu’il allait mourir, mais il avait survécu, avec comme leçon de ne plus jamais atteindre cette limite, sauf s’il avait une bonne raison de le faire. Malheureusement, pour un ninja, les bonnes raisons étaient nombreuses.

La nuit fut dure, comme il l’avait prévu. Au bout d’une heure, Hitomi commença à sentir les extrémités de ses méridiens s’enflammer, une pression terrible qui mettait son corps à l’agonie. Elle étouffa ses cris de douleur en mordant dans l’oreiller de toutes ses forces, Ensui lui caressant les cheveux en marmonnant des promesses réconfortantes et vides de sens.

Ensuite, ce furent les nausées et les vomissements, qui la laissèrent hagarde et épuisée. Quelque part au milieu de la nuit, elle contracta une fièvre qui lui donnait des vertiges et lui faisait perdre tout repère. Pour elle, qui se rassurait tant à l’aide de son savoir, cette perspective était terrifiante et elle passa une bonne part de ces heures à sangloter, éperdue et sourde aux tentatives d’Ensui de la rassurer.

La nuit fut longue et rude, pour le maître comme pour l’élève. L’aube les trouva endormis, elle entre les draps à moitié défaits, lui dans une étrange position, le dos tordu pour que sa tête repose sur le matelas, le reste du corps au sol. Il ronflait faiblement, ses cheveux pour une fois détachés dissimulant à moitié son visage, une main à moitié tendue comme pour réconforter une fois de plus son apprentie.

Et comme il l’avait promis, tout alla mieux le lendemain matin.


	7. La caravane

Après cet incident, l’entraînement concernant ses méridiens fut suspendu le temps qu’Hitomi se reconstruise des réserves convenables. Les enfants aussi jeunes n’étaient pas censés pouvoir malaxer du chakra, lui expliqua Ensui, et surtout pas au point de s’épuiser. Il écouta très attentivement les explications qu’elle lui donna concernant sa Bibliothèque, puis se contenta de soupirer en secouant la tête, marmonnant quelque chose à propos des Yamanaka qui allaient l’accuser d’avoir offert des secrets claniques à une gamine. Comme si elle allait avoir la stupidité d’offrir ses secrets aux membres d’un clan pratiquement télépathe.

Il était temps pour Hitomi de faire ses premières expériences chimiques. Au bout de quelques essais supervisés par son maître, elle parvint à produire une explosion de belle taille, qui secoua le sol et fit s’envoler des dizaines d’oiseaux dans un concert de battements d’ailes et de piaillements affolés. Le soir, elle consultait le carnet où Ensui notait toutes les formules et procédures qu’il utilisait pour ses créations. Le carnet était verrouillé de façon à ne s’ouvrir que pour son chakra, un procédé que l’enfant trouva absolument fascinant.

Elle était loin de comprendre tout ce qui était expliqué sur ces pages, mais il lui restait encore énormément de choses à apprendre dans ce domaine. Les réactions à retardement, dosages, projections… Les possibilités lui faisaient tourner la tête. Cependant, elle était capable de réciter par cœur la moindre procédure, la moindre formule, dans les détails les plus précis, comme les erreurs de typographie et pages cornées. Ensui s’en assura avant de refermer le carnet de manière définitive.

— Tu ne m’auras pas toujours sous la main, disait-il, quand tu voudras fabriquer un fumigène ou un somnifère. Comme ça, tu auras déjà ce dont tu as besoin dans ta tête, et tu n’auras plus qu’à trouver les composants dont tu auras besoin.

Une semaine plus tard, ils laissaient définitivement l’auberge derrière eux et reprenaient la route. Bien qu’ils avancent lentement vers le désert de Suna, il faisait de plus en plus froid. La première nuit qu’ils durent passer dehors fut particulièrement difficile pour Hitomi, qui n’était pas du tout habituée à ce genre de températures. À Konoha, le froid n’était jamais aussi mordant, sauf peut-être au coeur de l’hiver.

— La première chose que tu dois apprendre en extérieur, c’est à chasser. Tu ne peux pas t’attendre à ce que la nourriture te tombe tout cuit dans le bec. Prends tes shuriken et tes kunai, et suis-moi.

Autant la chasse ne posait pas trop de problème à Hitomi, autant la préparation des proies à la consommation fut plus compliquée. La petite fille ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler quand elle devait étriper ou dépecer un lapin. Il lui fallut nettoyer des dizaines de proies pour pouvoir le faire sans hésitation. Chacune des vies qu’elle prenait, fût-elle celle d’un animal, lui endurcissait un peu plus le cœur.

Et il lui fallait être honnête : elle en avait bien besoin. C’était une chose de planifier des actes de violence et des combats dans le secret de sa Bibliothèque ; c’en était une autre, tout à fait une autre, de devoir faire couler le sang en situation réelle, de voir la douleur et la crainte sur le visage d’un adversaire qui, parfois, tout comme elle, ne serait qu’un enfant.

Dans ces moments-là, Ensui ne montrait pas de pitié. Il la forçait à attaquer encore et encore, à se montrer impitoyable, même si elle ne pouvait lui faire de mal ; c’était l’esprit qui comptait. Et, la nuit, dans la grotte qu’il ne manquait jamais de trouver pour les abriter des pluies occasionnelles, il la serrait dans ses bras jusqu’à ce qu’elle cesse de pleurer et s’endorme, la réveillant immanquablement de ses cauchemars.

Au bout de quelques mois, elle avait totalement maîtrisé les katas de base du style de combat de Konoha. Pour fêter cela, il lui offrit une première tenue qui convenait véritablement à un ninja, toute de vert sombre et de tissu renforcé. À la ceinture du pantalon, il lui montra comment accrocher exactement à l’endroit où tombait sa main une bourse remplie d’armes de jet.

Il l’affûtait, comme on affûte une lame, et l’idée plaisait à Hitomi. Il ne la ménageait pas, n’avait pas peur de la pousser dans ses retranchements, et chaque matin, elle s’éveillait plus forte, plus dure, plus prête à affronter les adversaires qu’elle traînerait sur sa route par les cheveux s’il le fallait. S’ils avaient l’audace de faire le mal, après tout, ils ne devaient pas s’attendre à ce qu’on les ménage.

Au bout de presque cinq mois, ils atteignirent la limite du désert, ralentis par le rythme de civile qu’Hitomi devait suivre. Là, ils se joignirent à une caravane, habituée et équipée pour voyager dans les immensités de sable. Ces gens étaient des marchands de tous les pays, et pas uniquement des Nations Élémentaires. Pour les protéger des occasionnelles attaques de bandits, ils avaient embauché une équipe de ninjas de Suna. Il ne s’agissait pas des Enfants du Sable, bien trop jeunes, mais de shinobis dont Hitomi n’avait jamais entendu parler, deux Genin, un Chûnin et un Jônin comme chef d’équipe. Manifestement, ils travaillaient ensemble depuis longtemps ; elle pouvait le voir à la manière dont ils communiquaient parfois sans un mot et ajustaient automatiquement leur position à celle de leurs coéquipiers.

— Shishou ?

— Hm ?

— Je pense que le Chûnin est un marionnettiste.

— Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu vas aller le noyer de questions. On ne peut pas risquer l’incident diplomatique.

Avec une moue boudeuse, la petite fille alla se réfugier sous l’une des bâches qui protégeaient les marchandises. Alors qu’il ne fallait que quelques jours à un ninja pour rallier Suna à partir de Konoha, ce temps était énormément rallongé pour les civils, surtout dans des convois de cette taille, qui n’avançaient qu’en début de matinée et fin d’après-midi, esquivant les heures les plus chaudes et les plus froides que le désert avait à leur opposer. Ce temps passé sans se déplacer, Ensui le consacrait à l’entraînement d’Hitomi, perfectionnant les outils qu’il lui avait offerts pour être une meilleure version d’elle-même.

Un jour, alors qu’elle méditait sous l’œil attentif d’Ensui, elle sentit quelque chose se débloquer dans son esprit, une sensation presque physique, comme le bruit d’une branche qui, longtemps courbée par la pression, se brise enfin. Et cette fois, ce ne fut pas un livre qui tomba dans la cage de cristal, mais un rayon de lumière, long comme un ruban pour les cheveux, qui se mit à flotter à mi-hauteur en ondulant doucement sous la pression d’un vent invisible.

Hitomi sortit de sa transe dans un claquement sec et s’effondra à quatre pattes, reprenant son souffle. Pour la première fois, la présence d’Ensui et de l’équipe de shinobi de Suna qui les escortait s’était un peu atténuée. Juste un peu, pas assez pour qu’elle puisse le tolérer longtemps sans ressentir de gêne, mais c’était un progrès, elle ne pouvait le nier. Rayonnante, elle redressa la tête et adressa à son maître un sourire si large qu’il creusa des petites marques de joie pure au coin de ses yeux et des fossettes sur ses joues.

— Shishou, je crois que je tiens le bon bout !

— Bravo, gamine. Tu as fait le plus difficile. Je suis fier de toi.

Hitomi se figea pendant un instant. Le rouge de son regard, intense et riche comme la robe d’un vin, se confronta au gris sombre de celui d’Ensui. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle comprit, elle comprit la portée qu’il mettait dans ces mots, la dignité, la droiture et les espoirs qu’il portait sans savoir comment les exprimer. Elle se demandait, au fond, si elle les méritait : elle se savait douée pour tromper son monde, pour manipuler et mentir avec sur les lèvres le plus doux des sourires. Mais elle n’avait rien fait de tout cela à son mentor. Elle voulait se montrer à sa hauteur.

Les progrès qu’elle avait faits ne semblaient pas définitifs, malheureusement. Quelque part au milieu de la nuit, le ruban de lumière s’échappa de sa cage et se volatilisa dans un claquement sec, réveillant Hitomi en sursaut. Ensui montait la garde, comme s’il savait que cela arriverait. Après tout, il était passé par là, lui aussi. Elle avait beau être épuisée – manifestement, dans son cas, cela demandait invariablement du chakra d’exclure les sensations venues de ses méridiens – elle savait qu’elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Enroulée avec soin dans sa couverture, elle alla s’asseoir près de son maître, penché sur un rouleau de parchemin.

— Shishou ?

Il répondit à la question qu’elle ne posait pas, se décalant légèrement sur son futon pour lui laisser la place de s’asseoir à portée de vue de sa lecture. Fascinée, Hitomi contempla les élégants traits d’encre noire sur le papier, reconnaissant le dessin d’un sceau. C’était absolument magnifique, d’une complexité à faire pâlir le plus doué des calligraphes, et ses paumes picotaient de l’envie de reproduire ce motif.

— Tu te souviens, le jour où nous sommes partis de Konoha ? Je t’avais dit que je t’apprendrais l’art des sceaux, le fûinjutsu. Je ne suis pas un maître comme les Sannin ou feu le Quatrième Hokage, mais j’ai un niveau correct, et c’est une compétence très prisée parmi les Jônin de tous les villages. Avec ta mémoire, tu feras merveille dans ce domaine, Hitomi-chan. Puisque tu n’as pas l’air d’avoir envie de dormir, on peut commencer immédiatement, si tu veux.

Des étoiles dans les yeux, la petite fille hocha la tête, le mouvement si vif et enthousiaste qu’il lui fit un peu mal aux cervicales. Elle s’en fichait. Depuis qu’Ensui lui en avait parlé le premier jour, l’idée du fûinjutsu l’obsédait. Du peu qu’elle savait de ce domaine, les possibilités, une fois maîtrisé, étaient infinies. L’idée d’avoir un tel as dans sa manche satisfaisait quelque chose de sombre, profondément enfoui au fond d’elle.

D’une voix basse, pour ne pas déranger les dormeurs, Ensui commença à lui expliquer les principes des sceaux. Les cercles internes et externes d’un sceau étaient composés de kanjis, souvent indécelables car écrits sans lever une seule fois le pinceau qui les traçait. Le seul moyen de faire fonctionner un sceau était que ces deux cercles soient totalement fermés. Les kanjis utilisés pour tracer les deux cercles expliquaient, une fois décodés, l’effet du sceau. Ensuite, pour les relier, il fallait tracer entre deux et cent chaînes d’ornements, dont la complexité et le nombre déterminaient la puissance. Ces ornements devaient se trouver à distance égale les uns des autres, sans quoi le sceau se comporterait de manière imprévue, et souvent dangereuse. Enfin, dans les espaces laissés entre les ornements, on ajoutait des signes qui ressemblaient fort à des kanjis simplifiés, et qui servaient à définir le comportement du sceau : la quantité de chakra qui le déclenchait, le retardateur si le sceau en nécessitait un, la distance d’action… Les possibilités étaient infinies.

Par exemple, pour un sceau de stockage, il fallait tracer les cercles en répétant en boucle la phrase « je conserve et délivre à volonté », puis tracer un nombre d’ornements suffisant pour le volume qu’on désirait stocker. Pour finir, il fallait ajouter les précisions sur l’endroit où délivrer le chakra pour stocker et récupérer des objets (deux manipulations, et donc deux localisations différentes). Cela se complexifiait si on voulait que le rouleau de stockage ait une place précise de rangement et de rendu pour chaque objet, une option utile si on ne voulait pas, à chaque fois qu’on avait besoin d’un objet, devoir ranger à nouveau tout le reste du contenu du rouleau.

Le fûinjutsu était rarement une capacité innée, et même quand on était l’une de ces rares personnes, un travail de répétition et de précision était nécessaire pour maîtriser le moindre sceau. Il fallait en plus se procurer une encre spéciale, infusée de chakra, qui n’était fabriquée au Pays du Feu que par les moines du Temple du Feu. Les sceaux avaient un potentiel de catastrophe, si on les ratait, assez phénoménal. Heureusement, il fallait les imprégner de chakra pour les utiliser, quels qu’ils soient. Un apprenti pouvait donc s’entraîner autant qu’il le souhaitait avant de prendre le moindre risque.

Hitomi était fascinée. Sa main gauche, dominante, tressautait presque d’impatience. Tout son corps se languissait des sensations encore inconnues du pinceau sur le papier et de l’odeur entêtante de l’encre, comme s’il avait possédé un savoir inconscient et crucial auquel elle n’avait pas encore droit. S’il remarqua l’élan qui la saisissait, Ensui n’en dit rien. Était-il lui aussi fasciné par le sceau sous ses yeux, qu’il avait utilisé en exemple ? Avait-il l’impression d’instinctivement comprendre ce qui était couché sur le papier, et l’irrépressible besoin de se jeter à corps perdu dans cet art ? Si c’était le cas, il n’en dit pas un mot.

Le soleil se levait quand il finit ses explications. Il n’eut pas besoin de dire à Hitomi de se lever, elle était déjà descendue du chariot dans lequel ils avaient passé la nuit pour s’abriter du vent et du sable. Les gestes lents et maîtrisés, cent fois plus élégante qu’elle ne l’avait été ne serait-ce qu’un an plus tôt, elle entama son salut au soleil, sous le regard amusé des rares caravaniers déjà levés, habitués à cette excentricité. L’après-midi, quand ils ne pouvaient pas encore se remettre en route à cause de la chaleur trop intense, ils s’installaient en cercle autour d’elle pendant qu’elle se battait contre Chiki, l’un des deux Genin de l’équipe d’escorte. Il avait accepté de lui servir de partenaire d’entraînement, lui permettant de pratiquer ses katas et de se tester contre un adversaire plus proche de sa taille. Plus rarement, elle affrontait Ensui ou Takano, le Jônin qui dirigeait l’équipe, mais c’était aussi futile que de tenter de briser une montagne avec un brin d’herbe. Malgré tout, elle apprenait, quel que soit son adversaire. Parfois, elle pouvait voir les ninjas étrangers, et même les civils quand elle s’intéressait à leurs affaires et leurs discussions, se tendre légèrement sous son regard curieux et avide. Comme s’ils avaient peur qu’elle vole les secrets de leurs âmes. Elle n’était pas une Yamanaka, pourtant, mais seuls les plus ouverts des ninjas de Suna comprenaient les subtilités des clans de Konoha.

Le niveau d’Hitomi en combat devenait plus que décent pour son âge. Elle s’immergeait après tout sans réserve dans l’entraînement, ne comptant ni les heures ni les courbatures. Bien des fois, c’était Ensui qui avait dû l’interrompre avant qu’elle ne s’épuise – elle en était tout à fait capable, ayant montré à quelques occasions préoccupantes aux yeux du maître une tendance à ignorer ses limites. Ce genre d’instinct était excellent en mission, quand vous deviez accomplir votre objectif et protéger vos camarades, mais quand vous ne faisiez que vous entraîner ? C’était courir après des blessures inutiles.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle continua de s’entraîner à isoler les sensations de ses méridiens. Elle y arrivait de mieux en mieux, mais ils finissaient toujours par s’échapper de la cage. Quand elle décrivit l’endroit où elle les enfermait, Ensui lui assura que ce n’était pas le problème, que le seul moyen d’arriver à un stade où ces sensations resteraient indéfiniment enfermées était de pratiquer encore et encore – il en était de même pour la quantité de sensations bloquées. Grâce à ses encouragements constants, et parce qu’il ne la concentrait jamais sur un seul sujet, elle parvenait à maintenir une motivation au beau fixe.

Et cela payait. Dans le regard de son maître, Hitomi pouvait constamment voir une paisible satisfaction, qui l’honorait plus qu’elle n’aurait su le dire. Quand il ne l’entraînait pas ou ne lui enseignait pas quelque chose, ils parlaient beaucoup de leurs vies personnelles. Il lui raconta des missions qu’il avait accomplies aux côtés de son père, lui décrivit le sensei qu’ils avaient eu en commun. Par respect pour elle, il n’édulcorait jamais ses récits : il savait que, comme Shikamaru, elle avait été poussée par son intellect à une maturité précoce. Jamais elle ne le détrompa sur ce point. Elle aurait sans hésitation remis sa vie entre les mains d’Ensui, mais le secret de sa réincarnation devait rester cela, un secret, pour sa propre sécurité.

Heureusement, ayant lui-même un génie à élever, et accoutumé à leur comportement singulier, Shikaku n’avait jamais mentionné le moindre soupçon la concernant. Quand Kurenai lui avait parlé de son évolution précoce, il l’avait juste emmenée faire tester son QI et d’autres paramètres obscurs qui avaient posé sur elle la même étiquette que sur son cousin favori. Il ne soupçonnait rien, se contentant de lui offrir une gratitude amusée quand elle parvenait à donner envie à Shikamaru de faire plus que le strict minimum.

Comment s’en sortait son cousin, à Konoha ? Il lui manquait, mais lui au moins était bien entouré, entre les Yamanaka, les Akimichi et son propre clan où trouver des amis. Parfois, Hitomi se sentait un peu isolée et pitoyablement jalouse du jeune garçon, elle qui n’avait pour confident et ami qu’Ensui. Il était un adulte, et elle ne le connaissait pas littéralement depuis sa naissance. Il y avait tout simplement un niveau d’intimité qu’ils ne pourraient jamais atteindre, et qui lui manquait maintenant que Shikamaru n’était plus à ses côtés pour le lui offrir.

Le lendemain, alors qu’ils étaient repartis après leur pause de midi depuis moins d’une heure, ils arrivèrent en vue de Suna. Il leur fallut tout le reste de l’après-midi pour arriver aux portes de la ville, et encore une bonne heure pour obtenir le droit d’entrer. Hitomi avait sagement décidé de se faire discrète et d’observer. Heureusement, elle avait assez progressé avec sa perception pour l’atténuer pour plusieurs jours de suite à un niveau supportable, même au cœur d’un Village Caché. Curieuse et avide, elle eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour rester derrière Ensui, et attendre qu’il l’autorise à explorer la ville.


	8. Gaara

Quand, enfin, Hitomi eut la permission de la part de son maître d’explorer la ville, elle dut se rendre à l’évidence : elle avait beau avoir construit une dizaine de plans différents concernant cet endroit, elle ne savait pas du tout où commencer. Alors qu’elle sortait de l’hôtel où Ensui leur avait réservé une suite pour le mois entier, elle réalisa qu’elle sortait du lot, avec ses vêtements de voyageuse. Un air d’innocence soigneusement étudié plaqué sur son visage, elle s’enfonça dans les petites rues, loin des artères principales, jusqu’à ce qu’elle trouve ce qu’il lui fallait.

Sur une corde à linges étaient suspendus des vêtements d’enfant qui ressemblaient à ceux des adultes d’ici. Laissant une bourse pleine de petites pièces en échange, elle subtilisa la tenue et se glissa dans la sécurité toute relative d’une ruelle pour se changer, ses vêtements originels en ballotin sur son dos. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu aller acheter ce dont elle avait besoin, mais n’était-elle pas censée devenir un ninja ?

À présent, il était temps pour elle de mettre son plan principal à exécution. Cela commençait par trouver les enfants ninjas de la ville, un objectif plutôt facile à accomplir : ils traînaient autour de l’Académie de Suna, comme les enfants le faisaient à Konoha. Elle chercha parmi eux, mais ne vit pas la chevelure rouge qu’elle cherchait. Certains des garçons qui jouaient au ballon tentèrent de l’embrigader dans l’une ou l’autre de leurs équipes mais elle se défila en riant, n’ayant aucun désir de perdre une après-midi à courir après une sphère de cuir. Rien d’amusant là-dedans, merci beaucoup.

Elle le trouva bien à l’écart, son propre ballon percé à ses pieds. Il avait l’air immensément triste et si  _ petit _ , le cœur de l’adulte qui se cachait à l’intérieur d’Hitomi se brisa. Elle avait fait ses calculs avec soin sur la route : à quatre ans, Gaara était isolé et triste, mais personne n’essayait de le tuer, et personne ne l’avait encore précipité dans sa rage meurtrière.

— Salut ! lança-t-elle. Je peux m’asseoir avec toi ?

Il sursauta si fort en entendant sa voix qu’elle dut se mordre l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Manifestement, les leçons d’Ensui fonctionnaient, si elle arrivait à prendre qui que ce soit par surprise.

— Tu… Tu veux t’asseoir avec moi ?

Le cœur d’Hitomi se brisa à nouveau, mais elle tint fermement les rênes à ses émotions, qui n’avaient pas leur place ici. Approchant de quelques pas, elle fit jouer sur ses lèvres le plus doux des sourires à sa disposition – elle en avait tout un répertoire.

— Les autres sont trop bruyants pour moi. Tu as l’air gentil, et pas trop… Agité, du coup je me suis dit que tu serais un bien meilleur choix qu’eux.

Et comme ça, ce fut décidé. La simplicité avec laquelle elle avait accompli la première phase de son plan choquait un peu Hitomi, mais c’était logique, au fond : Gaara était un petit garçon qui désespérait qu’on lui offre un peu d’affection, et il n’avait pas encore appris à se méfier. Pendant un instant, elle se sentit coupable d’utiliser ses failles à son avantage, mais elle chassa très vite cette émotion gênante : elle savait que c’était pour le mieux.

— Alors comme ça, tu maîtrises le sable ? demanda-t-elle une heure et demi plus tard. Tu penses que tu pourrais faire des sculptures pour moi ?

— Ca ne te fait pas… Peur ?

Elle haussa les épaules et répondit d’un air désinvolte :

— Je vis dans un clan où les ninjas maîtrisent les  _ ombres _ . C’est bien plus effrayant que le sable, crois-moi ! Tu peux me faire un dromadaire, s’il te plaît ? J’ai toujours voulu en voir un en vrai.

Le petit garçon s’exécuta, les joues rouges, et Hitomi battit des mains, l’air absolument ravie. C’était facile de jouer l’enfant affectueuse, dans ce genre de situation, et Ensui aurait sans doute haussé un sourcil puis ri jusqu’à se retrouver le cul par terre en la voyant se glisser si facilement dans une parodie d’elle-même. Mais c’était ce dont Gaara avait besoin, après tout.

Bientôt – trop tôt – le soleil commença à se coucher, parant le sable de mille couleurs chaudes. Suna était vraiment une ville sublime, même si on pouvait voir que l’isolement avait coûté cher à son développement, par rapport à Konoha. D’un geste vif, Hitomi voulut prendre Gaara par la main et l’entraîner à sa suite, mais le sable réagit sans lui en laisser le temps, lui égratignant violemment la main. Surprise, elle glapit de douleur et baissa le regard sur les marques rouges, là où la peau était soudain à vif.

— Oh… Oh non…. Je suis désolé !

Gaara avait l’air dans tous ses états. Ses mains tremblaient, et il avait les larmes aux yeux. Le cœur d’Hitomi se fendit de le voir comme ça. De sa main intacte, elle lui tapota le bras, prenant garde cette fois à ne pas le prendre par surprise.

— Ce n’est pas grave. Ensui-shishou va me guérir ça en un clin d’œil, tu vas voir.

— Mais je t’ai fait mal !

— Et alors ? répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu n’as pas fait exprès. Mon shishou m’a fait bien pire quand il m’entraînait, et pourtant je sais qu’il m’aime beaucoup. Je ne te déteste pas, Gaara-kun.

— Garra… Simplement Gaara. Tu es sûre que ça va ? On devrait peut-être aller à l’hôpital ?

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, la petite fille baissa les yeux sur sa main. Des grains de sable étaient restés coincés contre la peau, aux endroits où la blessure était plus profonde.

— Non, ça va, je t’assure. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi voir Shishou. Il me soignera et tu pourras voir de tes yeux que je n’ai rien de grave. D’accord ?

Ce n’était absolument pas ce qu’elle avait prévu, mais ses plans s’ajustaient à merveille autour de ce nouveau développement. Cette fois, elle prit bien garde à ne pas effrayer Gaara, et sa main intacte trouva sa place dans la sienne. Elle répondit à sa surprise – on ne devait pas le toucher souvent – par un sourire rayonnant, encourageant, et l’entraîna vers l’hôtel où elle logeait, s’aidant de sa formidable mémoire pour trouver son chemin.

Ensui ne fut pas ravi, bien entendu, quand elle lui expliqua qu’elle était blessée, et jeta à Gaara un regard peu amène. Aussitôt, voyant le petit garçon se ratatiner sur place et les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Hitomi s’interposa entre lui et son maître, relevant fièrement le menton comme pour le défier.

— Ce n’est pas la faute de Gaara. Personne ne lui a appris à maîtriser son pouvoir. C’est mon ami et je ne vais pas vous laisser lui faire peur, shishou.

Son cœur se brisa un peu plus quand elle entendit le petit bruit choqué que fit Gaara en inspirant brutalement. Elle savait que personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses. Il n’avait qu’un oncle qui le détestait et le cachait mal, un frère et une sœur terrifiés, et un père qui ne le voyait comme un simple outil. Personne ne s’était jamais dressé devant lui pour clamer un lien précieux avec lui et le protéger. Cela ne fit qu’affirmer sa détermination. Pinçant les lèvres, elle carra un peu plus les épaules, le regard planté dans celui d’Ensui avec toute la droiture dont elle était capable, faisant taire la petite voix qui lui disait qu’elle ne valait pas mieux, qu’elle manipulait l’enfant pour le bien de ses propres plans.

— Je n’allais pas lui faire mal, soupira Ensui.

Comme Gaara se tassait encore plus contre la silhouette d’Hitomi, se dissimulant derrière elle, le Jônin s’agenouilla à la hauteur des deux enfants, tentant de réduire le danger qu’il représentait. C’était difficile pour lui, qui projetait une menace paisible et froide autour de lui en tout temps. Il ne saisisait même pas vraiment pourquoi Hitomi exigeait soudain de lui qu’il se maîtrise : elle l’avait toujours accepté tel qu’il était. Il comprit un peu mieux en posant les yeux sur le gamin qui se cachait derrière elle, en observant la manière dont elle le protégeait.

Il était important.

Ensui ne savait pas en quoi, et n’était pas sûr qu’elle le lui dise. Il savait depuis le début que sa petite protégée ne faisait rien au hasard : chacun de ses choix était précisément contrôlé. C’était quelque chose de courant chez les génies, et le clan Nara était même réputé pour cela, aussi Ensui avait-il appris à accepter l’idée qu’il était entouré de manipulateurs et en était un lui-même. Avec Hitomi, il se laissait même volontiers balader à droite et à gauche selon sa volonté, pour peu qu’elle fasse ce qu’il exigeait d’elle en retour. Elle était une assez bonne élève pour avoir gagné le droit de tirer ses propres plans.

— Écoute, Gaara, c’est ça ? Je sais que ça arrive de se blesser quand on joue. Je ne t’en veux pas, et à voir comment Hitomi te protège, je suis sûre qu’elle ne t’en veut pas non plus. Tu veux bien enlever le sable qui est resté coincé dans sa blessure, pour que je puisse la refermer ?

Il aurait pu le faire lui-même, bien entendu, mais il trouvait important que le gamin s’implique dans la correction de ses erreurs. Il n’avait pas énormément d’expérience avec les enfants – pouvait-il seulement considérer le fait de former Hitomi comme tel ? – mais cela lui semblait être un bon principe. Quand la plaie fut propre, il enveloppa la main blessée de son apprentie entre les siennes, le geste doux et précautionneux, et d’une impulsion de chakra qui la fit un peu grimacer, il effaça sa blessure, qui n’était vraiment qu’une égratignure.

— Alors, j’ai cru comprendre que vous avez passé une partie de la journée ensemble ? Racontez-moi. Et Hitomi, je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne portes pas les vêtements que tu avais ce matin.

La petite haussa les épaules, faisant de son mieux pour arborer un air coupable – et échouant platement. Il la connaissait mieux que ça, il savait que tout ce qu’elle faisait, elle le faisait avec une idée bien précise derrière la tête. Elle n’irait sans doute pas au fond de son explication ici, devant le petit garçon accroché à ses basques comme un caneton à sa mère, mais il faisait confiance à son apprentie et avait appris à être patient au fil des mois : elle finirait par se confier à lui sans retenue.

— Je voulais me balader sans attirer l’attention, alors j’ai pris une tenue d’enfant qui était suspendue sans surveillance. Mais je l’ai pas volée, hein ! J’ai laissé un peu d’argent en partant.

Hitomi rougit sous le regard inquisiteur de son shishou, ayant la bonne grâce de baisser la tête et d’avoir l’air gênée. Gaara secouait la tête d’un air incrédule, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à croire à l’audace dont elle avait fait preuve.

— Après ça, je me suis retrouvée dans le coin où Gaara était… Tout seul… Et j’ai décidé d’aller lui parler. Il a des pouvoirs vraiment géniaux ! Il peut faire faire ce qu’il veut au sable. Il m’a montré des animaux et des plantes qui n’existent pas à Konoha.

— Et ton ami n’est pas attendu quelque part ? Il commence à se faire tard, tu sais.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’il était arrivé, Gaara prit la parole :

— Je peux rentrer quand je veux.

Il n’élabora pas sur les raisons mais Hitomi fit un très léger signe de tête en direction de la fenêtre, attirant l’attention d’Ensui. Elle le vit pincer légèrement les lèvres, signe qu’il libérait les sensations de ses méridiens, puis son regard s’éclaira de compréhension.

— Bon, dans ce cas, je n’ai pas d’objection à ce que tu restes, Gaara-kun. Je ne sais pas ce qu’Hitomi a prévu, mais je peux parier que ça implique le…

— Tu sais jouer au shôgi, Gaara ?

— Shôgi. Je vois que tu as la situation bien en main, kohai. Je dois aller faire une course en ville, je reviendrai à temps pour nous commander à manger. Tu restes, Gaara-kun ?

Le petit garçon leva vers l’adulte un regard plein d’espoir et d’adoration.

— Je peux ?

Aussi simplement que cela, ce fut décidé. Tandis qu’Ensui quittait leur suite d’hôtel, Hitomi apprit les règles du shôgi à Gaara et ils commencèrent à jouer, enchaînant les parties sans se soucier du temps qui passait. Un peu plus tard, Ensui revint, les bras chargés de nourriture locale, et Gaara leur expliqua avec soin ce qu’ils mangeaient – un peu trop épicé pour le palais d’Hitomi, mais bon malgré cela. Les deux enfants continuèrent à jouer, régulièrement conseillés par l’adulte qui tentait de rester impartial. Bien entendu, Hitomi menait, plus habituée au jeu, mais Gaara se défendait bien et avait des idées de stratégie très originales.

Finalement, il fut temps pour lui de partir. Il se faisait réellement tard et Hitomi devait dormir. Elle avait eu droit à une journée de liberté totale, mais son maître n’entendait pas la laisser se la couler douce pendant le mois qu’ils passeraient à Suna.

— Si tu veux, dit-elle à Gaara sur le pas de la porte de leur suite, tu peux revenir demain matin. Ensui-shishou a réservé une salle d’entraînement au rez-de-chaussée de l’hôtel, je serai là-bas demain matin pour m’entraîner au combat et au lancer de shuriken. Puis, l’après-midi, je vais devoir prendre une leçon de botanique et travailler sur mes tracés. Je serais très contente, si tu étais avec moi.

Le sourire de Gaara, si rayonnant et pur, lui fit mal encore une fois. Avec prudence pour ne pas éveiller les pulsions protectrices de son sable, elle s’avança et l’étreignit légèrement, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Enfin, elle retourna dans le petit salon de la suite, où son maître l’attendait, une expression amusée mais impatiente sur les traits. Il avait manifestement des questions à poser.


	9. La douleur

— Tu as des explications à me donner, jeune fille.

Docile, Hitomi alla s’asseoir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui occupé par Ensui, tout sauf trompée par son ton léger et joueur. C’était la première fois qu’ils avaient droit à une vraie suite, avec sa propre salle de bains, une chambre pour chacun et une pièce à vivre. Hitomi n’avait certainement pas l’habitude de tout ce luxe, mais savait que n’importe quel Jônin digne de ce nom pouvait se le permettre. Ensui avait choisi un tel endroit parce qu’ils allaient passer quatre longues semaines au Village Caché du Sable, eux qui ne s’étaient jamais arrêté plus de trois jours où que ce soit depuis la semaine passée à l’auberge du Pays du Feu, au tout début de leur voyage.

— Avant toute chose… Le fils du Kazekage ? De tous les amis que tu pouvais te faire, tu as choisi le plus jeune fils du dirigeant du village ?

Sagement elle hocha la tête. Comme Ensui ne semblait pas vouloir lui passer un véritable savon, elle commença à s’expliquer.

— J’ai entendu des enfants parler de lui, et je savais qui il était quand je l’ai rencontré, mais je ne le lui ai pas dit. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il croie que je suis gentille avec lui parce qu’il est important.

— Mais c’est un peu le cas, pas vrai ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Ce n’est pas la seule raison. On a beaucoup discuté, aujourd’hui. Il est vraiment très gentil, aussi gentil qu’un Akimichi, et pourtant tout le monde le déteste et a peur de lui, ici. Ce n’est pas sa faute si Shukaku fait des siennes…

— Shukaku ? Comme dans Shukaku le démon à une queue ?

— Oui ! Je sais, moi aussi j’ai eu cette réaction en l’apprenant. C’est Gaara qui me l’a expliqué quand je lui ai demandé d’où venaient ses pouvoirs. Le démon n’est vraiment pas gentil avec lui, parfois, tu sais… Il ne le laisse même pas dormir tranquille.

— De tous les enfants des Nations Élémentaires, il n’y a vraiment que toi pour… enfin, ce qui est fait est fait.

— Exactement ce que je me suis dit, shishou.

L’homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de servir un verre d’eau bien fraîche à sa protégée. Il était si facile de se déshydrater dans le désert, et les sources d’eau publiques n’étaient pas forcément les plus saines. Même si ce n’était pas son affinité principale, il préférait lui faire boire de l’eau créée à partir de son chakra plutôt que quoi que ce soit venu de la vieille pompe rongée par la rouille qui se trouvait à disposition de tous au bas de la rue.

— J’imagine que ça ne peut pas faire de mal de te laisser fréquenter ce garçon… Mais par pitié, ne dit ni à ta mère, ni à ton oncle que j’ai laissé un jinchûriki d’un village étranger approcher à moins de dix mètres de toi, si tu tiens à la vie de ton vieux shishou.

— Ah, donc j’ai le droit d’être amie avec Naruto quand je serai à l’Académie ?

Vivre isolée au cœur du territoire des Nara ne l’avait pas empêchée d’entendre parler du démon-renard et de son hôte. Elle avait très vite développé un certain talent quand il s’agissait de se trouver au bon endroit et au bon moment pour entendre les ragots.

— Hitomi ! Tu n’es même pas censée savoir ça… 

À cela, la petite fille répondit d’un regard désabusé.

— Franchement, shishou. C’est le secret le moins bien gardé du village.

Il eut au moins la grâce de paraître un peu gêné, se frottant la nuque avec une grimace de contrition. À sa place, elle aurait eu honte aussi, si ses collègues Jônin et les autres adultes du village avaient été incapables de garder un secret. Les ninjas étaient tout simplement les pires des commères.

L’adulte et l’enfant discutèrent encore un moment, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit temps pour elle d’aller dormir. Elle se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, ses méridiens à nouveau saturés d’informations lui donnant l’impression que sa peau était entrée en contact avec de la lave, et dut passer plusieurs heures dans sa Bibliothèque, face à la cage de cristal. Son shishou avait raison : les périodes de silence de sa maladie étaient de plus en plus longues, et elle parvenait désormais à faire appel à elle plus ou moins à volonté sans devoir l’enfermer de nouveau. Ce n’était juste pas une paix de longue durée, mais cela viendrait, elle le savait. Il le fallait.

Les jours suivants, la petite fille tomba dans une confortable routine. Le matin, Gaara leur amenait, à Ensui et elle, un petit-déjeuner qu’il trouvait elle-ne-savait-comment, censé être une spécialité culinaire du village. Quelques bouchées suffisaient à donner de l’énergie pour la matinée entière. Ensuite, ils descendaient tous les trois à la salle d’entraînement qu’Ensui avait pris soin de réserver, et Hitomi accomplissait son salut au soleil. Elle avait appris les gestes à Gaara, qui la rejoignit bien vite dans ce paisible cérémonial.

Une fois réchauffée comme il se devait, elle travaillait sur le sujet choisi par Ensui, souvent le combat. Ensui avait décidé qu’elle n’était pas encore prête à affronter des adversaires adultes sérieusement, et métamorphosait donc l’un de ses clones d’ombre en une copie d’elle, différenciée uniquement par des cheveux blonds. C’était étrange pour Hitomi de devoir porter des coups à une copie d’elle-même, mais terriblement efficace : le clone, avec les connaissances en taijutsu d’Ensui, était virtuellement impossible à frapper à son niveau, et elle ne parvenait jamais à le faire disparaître.

Parfois, le maître demandait à Gaara, ravi de contribuer à l’entraînement de son amie, de suspendre des cibles de sable un peu partout dans la salle. C’était à elle de faire preuve de savoir-faire et d’ingéniosité pour parvenir à mettre dans le mille. Après les kunai et les shuriken, Ensui était déterminé à lui apprendre à manier les senbon, des aiguilles bien plus difficiles à utiliser mais redoutables une fois empoisonnées, et bien plus précises que les autres armes de jet. Avant ça, toutefois, elle devait apprendre à manier les simples kunai.

Après une brève pause aux alentours de midi, Hitomi avait droit à trois heures de liberté à passer avec Gaara dans la ville. Il lui montrait les endroits qu’il préférait, ceux qui étaient importants pour lui. Elle enregistrait chacun d’eux au chaud dans sa Bibliothèque, et prenait soin de son nouvel ami qui la regardait toujours avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Alors qu’elle était celle, d’eux deux, à se retrouver dans une ville inconnue, elle avait dix fois plus d’aisance que lui à communiquer avec les adultes et à obtenir ce qu’ils voulaient – qu’il s’agisse de glaces ou d’une paire de places de cinéma. Ni le maître ni l’élève n’en parlait, mais elle avait l’impression qu’Ensui gardait un œil sur eux en permanence.

Sur le coup de seize heures, elle revenait à l’hôtel, la plupart du temps seule. Gaara était toujours triste qu’elle s’en aille, mais Ensui lui avait expliqué qu’elle, elle n’avait pas de démon en elle comme puissance cachée, et qu’elle avait besoin d’apprendre des choses secrètes pour se protéger et devenir forte. Hitomi le trouvait vraiment incroyablement doué avec les enfants particuliers. D’abord elle, et puis Gaara… Elle ne comprenait pas qu’il ne soit jamais devenu sensei. Il aurait fait des merveilles.

Aux côtés de son maître, Hitomi commençait à apprendre l’art des sceaux. Comme il l’avait présumé, elle était naturellement douée pour comprendre les mécanismes inhérents à cet art, et la seule chose qui lui manquait était la répétition et la maîtrise des gestes complexes nécessaires pour certains tracés. Bien sûr, pour ceux-là, il ne la laissa pas gaspiller d’encre spéciale, la contraignant à s’entraîner avec des fournitures communes, sur des mètres et des mètres de papier. Au bout de quelques jours, son poignet était meurtri de crampes aux moments les plus étranges, et l’encre refusait de s’effacer totalement de ses doigts, mais elle acceptait très volontiers de payer ce prix pour s’immerger dans l’art ninja dont elle souhaitait tant devenir maîtresse.

Alors qu’elle était là depuis dix jours, Gaara lui posa une question à laquelle elle ne s’attendait pas, ses grands yeux candides levés vers elle, comme si elle possédait la réponse à tous les mystères de l’univers :

— Hitomi-nee, qu’est-ce que ça fait d’avoir mal ?

Ils venaient de sortir du cinéma, après avoir vu le dernier film d’aventure à la mode. La petite fille se demanda pourquoi son compagnon lui posait une telle question à ce moment précis, puis réalisa que cela devait peser sur son âme depuis un moment, et qu’il n’avait tout simplement pas osé. C’était tout à fait le genre de Gaara d’intérioriser quelque chose pendant des jours et des jours, parce qu’il ne savait pas comment s’exprimer. Elle avait dû le travailler en douceur pendant des jours pour qu’il s’ouvre un peu, et pose des mots sur la solitude qui le hantait en permanence.

— C’est… Un peu difficile à expliquer avec des mots. Tu vois, quand tu as mal, c’est ton corps qui dit à ton cerveau qu’il y a un danger et qu’il faut agir et s’éloigner de la source de cette sensation.

Elle inspira profondément, chercha ses mots quelques instants, avant de reprendre :

— Il y a deux grands types de douleurs : la douleur physique et la douleur émotionnelle. Les gens croient souvent qu’elles sont très similaires, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Moi, par exemple, je préférerais souffrir physiquement pendant des jours et des jours plutôt que de passer une heure à souffrir émotionnellement. Tu comprends la différence ?

Il hocha la tête, mais elle comprit tout de suite qu’il luttait encore pour véritablement saisir les concepts qu’elle lui présentait. Après tout, il n’avait jamais connu la souffrance physique, et du point de vue émotionnel, sans le savoir, il passait une grande part de son temps dans une détresse froide et morne. La main dans la sienne pour le rassurer, elle le fit entrer dans la suite, qui commençait à porter la marque de ses habitants. Ensui ne prenait plus la peine de ranger tout son équipement, par exemple : il savait parfaitement qu’Hitomi n’irait pas se blesser avec.

— Je connais un moyen de te faire connaître la douleur physique malgré ton armure, Gaara, mais je te préviens : tu n’aimeras pas cette sensation, si tu décides de suivre mon idée.

— Mais tu dis toujours que la connaissance est la véritable force d’un ninja…

— C’est vrai. Je pense que tu devrais le faire, parce que tu dois être prêt à faire face à cette sensation si, un jour, un ennemi parvient à te faire mal. Si tu la connais, tu ne seras pas pris au dépourvu si ce jour arrive, et tu seras capable de réagir.

Elle ne le dit pas, mais elle pensait également qu’il devait apprendre la souffrance pour ne jamais devenir le monstre qu’il était pendant la première partie du manga, à prendre plaisir à la souffrance et à la mort de ceux qui étaient assez stupides pour tenter de lui barrer la route. Elle le savait capable d’empathie, mais l’empathie venait de l’expérience. Il ne pouvait se mettre à la place des gens s’il n’avait jamais connu de tourments semblables aux leurs.

— Je… Je vais le faire, marmonna-t-il.

Il avait l’air absolument terrifié. Avec un sourire rassurant, Hitomi l’attira à elle et le serra dans ses bras, respirant l’odeur de soleil et de sable qui s’accrochait en tout temps à ses cheveux. Il était plus petit qu’elle, et elle entendait profiter de cette différence de taille tant qu’elle le pouvait pour mériter le suffixe qu’il accrochait à son prénom depuis quelques jours.

— Tu es vraiment courageux, Gaara. Je serai avec toi tout du long, je te le promets.

Sous le regard anxieux de son ami, Hitomi se pencha sur l’un des sacs qu’Ensui avait laissés à sa disposition pour certains tests qu’elle devait faire afin de progresser en chimie. Il lui demandait, entre autres, de créer des poisons plus élaborés que ceux qu’on mettait à la disposition des ninjas dans les armureries des Villages Cachés. Bien sûr, les spécialistes en poison étaient capables d’un travail bien plus poussé, mais Ensui voulait que son apprentie puisse au moins se débrouiller dans ce domaine particulièrement vicieux.

— J’imagine que tu as déjà entendu parler des poisons. C’est une spécialité à Suna, après tout… C’est ce que je vais utiliser pour te faire apprendre la douleur. Ne t’en fais pas, tu auras juste mal pendant quelques minutes, ensuite je te donnerai l’antidote.

La petite fille sélectionna une pilule dans le kit de poisons d’Ensui, et son antidote. Il avait commencé à la désensibiliser aux poisons, puisqu’elle se dirigeait vers l’emploi d’armes empoisonnées concernant son style de combat. Après avoir versé un peu d’eau dans un verre, elle y laissa tomber le cachet et le regarda se dissoudre en un million de particules blanchâtres.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ?

Elle regarda longtemps son ami dans les yeux quand il hocha la tête. Il avait toujours l’air effrayé, mais il y avait dans ses yeux une détermination qui, un jour, ferait de lui un grand ninja. Avec un petit sourire encourageant, Hitomi lui tendit le verre, et le regarda tout boire en quelques gorgées expéditives.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle devait l’aider à s’allonger sur le lit. Il avait considérablement pâli et son visage était couvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur. Il tremblait, ses mains crispées pressées contre son ventre douloureux. Des petits gémissements terrifiés franchissaient ses lèvres et, bien vite, des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

— Tiens, mets ce cachet sous ta langue et laisse-le fondre. C’est l’antidote. Tout va bien se passer. Tu es très courageux, Gaara.

Il s’exécuta, docile, et tint la main d’Hitomi serrée dans la sienne, moite et tremblante. Elle le berça jusqu’à ce que ça soit fini et que son organisme se soit purgé du poison – elle put le sentir, alors qu’il se détendait progressivement dans son étreinte.

— Tu… Tu devrais me détester.

Il avait bredouillé ces mots d’une voix à peine audible, son visage humide de larmes caché au creux du cou de son amie. Elle l’écarta d’elle juste assez pour pouvoir encadrer son visage de ses deux mains, et sécher ses larmes.

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne pourrais pas te détester même si ma vie en dépendait. Je suis immensément fière de toi, et d’être ton amie. Les amis se blessent parfois, Gaara, physiquement ou émotionnellement. Cela ne signifie pas qu’ils cessent de s’aimer, et je t’aime toujours autant. Toi, tu veux encore être mon ami ?

Avec un hochement de tête empressé, le petit garçon se réfugia à nouveau tout contre elle, éclatant cette fois en francs sanglots qui, elle le savait, étaient libérateurs. Dans le secret de ses bras, elle le laissa pleurer tout son soûl, ses mains traçant des cercles réconfortant dans son dos jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme. Une heure plus tard, Ensui les trouva dans cette position. Il vit le verre vide et les traces de poison, le dérangement dans ses affaires, mais ne dit rien. Parfois, il préférait tout simplement ne pas savoir.


	10. Le projet

Ce fut au milieu d’une nuit agitée que cette idée s’abattit sur Hitomi. Elle se redressa dans son lit, les yeux grand ouverts, le corps tendu par une décharge d’adrénaline. Elle rejeta précipitamment les couvertures à ses pieds et se leva, le geste si vif qu’elle trébucha presque sur le sol frais. Elle dut se battre avec la lampe posée sur son bureau pour avoir de la lumière, pestant contre ses doigts rendus maladroits par son impulsion fébrile.

Attirant à elle un cahier encore vierge, elle jeta ses idées sur le papier dans un désordre qui ne lui ressemblait pas, talonnée par une peur absurde d’oublier – comme si elle oubliait quoi que ce soit. Il y avait quelque chose d’euphorique à voir ses notes s’écrire, à voir que cet éclat presque de génie était réalisable – elle ne comprenait juste pas qu’aucun maître des sceaux n’y ait pensé avant elle.

— Hitomi ?

Elle sursauta, tirée de sa transe, et par réflexe, jeta son stylo comme une arme dans la direction de la voix qui l’avait interpellée. Ensui intercepta l’arme de fortune entre deux doigts, haussant un sourcil d’un air perplexe. D’accord, c’était un excellent réflexe, mais tout de même, cela restait surprenant.

— Tu veux m’expliquer pourquoi tu es debout au milieu de la nuit, alors que tu es censée te trouver à l’aube dans la salle d’entraînement ?

Enfin, la petite fille daigna relever la tête de son travail. Ensui ne put un rire léger de lui monter aux lèvres en voyant qu’elle s’était mis de l’encre jusque sur le bout du nez. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs de son propre apprentissage, plus de vingt ans auparavant. Lui aussi avait été exalté, lui non plus ne s’était pas soucié d’apparaître propre et net en toutes circonstances. Encore une fois, il adressa une prière de gratitude aux Kami qui avaient mis Hitomi sur sa route.

— P-Pardon, shishou. C’est juste que… Je viens d’avoir une idée, une idée vraiment excellente qui pourrait révolutionner le monde, un jour. Je ne peux pas retourner me coucher maintenant. Je ne suis même plus fatiguée, je vous le jure.

Avec un soupir, l’homme avança de quelques pas dans la chambre, ses pieds nus produisant un bruit mat et régulier contre les tatamis. Hitomi s’était beaucoup moquée de son t-shirt orné de shuriken en guise de pyjamas, avec cette douceur affectueuse dans le regard qui ne trompait pas. Maintenant, elle ne faisait même plus de remarque quand elle le voyait, se contentant parfois d’un petit sourire entendu. Rassemblant ses cheveux en queue de cheval au sommet de son crâne – il n’allait sans doute pas retourner dormir de sitôt – il se pencha par-dessus l’épaule frêle de son apprentie et se mit à lire ce qu’elle avait écrit.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre. C’était très technique, avec l’exploitation de kanjis et d’ornements que lui-même n’avait jamais utilisés, même s’il les avait vus dans les livres qu’il avait étudiés, puis transmis à la petite fille pour son propre apprentissage. Les sourcils froncés, il passa un long doigt sur une ligne en particulier, son ongle tapotant le papier comme pour souligner sa profonde réflexion.

— En effet, c’est possible… Mais ça risque de demander beaucoup de travail.

— Est-ce que je peux essayer de le faire ? S’il vous plaît, shishou !

Il croisa son regard et vacilla légèrement sous l’impact de ces larges prunelles rouges, emplies de supplications, d’avidité et d’impatience. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister. D’une main douce, il tapota l’épaule de son apprentie. Elle avait bien grandi ces derniers mois, il s’en rendait compte parfois, et ça le frappait avec la délicatesse d’un rocher en pleine figure.

— Je pense que tu en es capable. Tu peux t’y mettre, mais seulement à condition que ça n’interfère pas avec tes autres devoirs, envers moi et envers ton ami.

Ainsi, elle aurait beaucoup moins de temps libre, mais Ensui savait qu’elle avait ce qu’il fallait pour gérer ce genre de pression. Il soupçonnait que, dans quelques années, avant même qu’elle ait fini sa puberté, elle serait tout à fait redoutable, exactement comme il l’avait rêvé lors de leurs premiers jours ensemble. Elle le dépasserait, il en était certain.

Ainsi, ce fut décidé. Cette nuit-là, Hitomi ne ferma plus l’œil, plongée profondément dans des calculs savants et des tests d’encre. Au matin, quand Gaara lui apporta le petit-déjeuner, elle était encore courbée sur son cahier, dont elle avait rempli une bonne part durant les dernières heures. Elle se frotta les yeux, étalant encore un peu d’encre sur ses paupières déjà barbouillées. À présent, elle ressemblait en quelque sorte à son ami, avec ses yeux soulignés de noir.

— Oh, merci, Gaara !

Elle se leva et l’étreignit légèrement. Elle avait découvert au fil des jours qu’il aimait les câlins, mais ne savait pas comment y répondre, alors elle s'était constitué la mission de lui en donner au moins cinq par jour. Il était déjà plus à l’aise maintenant, jetant ses bras autour de son cou avec un petit son qui ressemblait à un ronronnement de chaton satisfait. Par le ciel, qu’il était adorable !

— Hitomi-nee, tu es tombée sur un encrier ?

La petite fille redressa la tête, surprise, et croisa son propre regard dans le reflet du miroir accroché au dos de sa porte. Elle grimaça en voyant l’état de son visage et de ses cheveux, dont certaines mèches avaient sans le moindre doute traîné trop près de l’encre et déposé des traînées noires sur ses épaules.

— Hum… Je vais aller me débarbouiller et me changer. Tu peux aller attendre avec shishou ?

Le petit garçon s’éloigna docilement, sous le sourire attendri d’Hitomi. Il était toujours bizarre pour elle d’être coincée dans un corps qui n’avait qu’un an de plus que Gaara – presque deux ans en réalité, une affaire d’une vingtaine de jours. Elle se comportait avec lui comme si elle avait au moins le double de son âge et, s’il avait eu plus de personnes fiables dans son entourage pour lui servir de référence, il s’en serait rendu compte. Mais cela importait peu : Hitomi était ce dont Gaara avait besoin, et si cela impliquait d’agir comme une adolescente, voire une adulte, alors qu’elle n’avait que cinq ans, le sacrifice était léger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bains plus ou moins propre, vêtue de la tenue d’entraînement qu’Ensui devait faire rajuster tous les trois mois pour qu’elle continue à lui aller. Hitomi se demandait parfois si, comme dans sa première vie, elle allait rester petite au final, ou si cette poussée de croissance allait continuer jusqu’à ce qu’elle fasse une taille décente – au-dessus du mètre septante, ce serait fabuleux pour une kunoichi, pas vrai ?

Dans la salle d’entraînement, Gaara copiant le moindre de ses mouvements, elle se glissa dans son salut au soleil avec un soupir de contentement. Les muscles de son dos avaient souffert de sa nuit passée à se courber au-dessus de ses livres et de son cahier, et elle éprouvait un intense soulagement maintenant qu'elle pouvait les étirer et les échauffer comme ils le souhaitaient. Plus d’une fois, ses articulations craquèrent, lui arrachant des grognements de contentement. Il fallait qu’elle trouve une solution pour pouvoir étudier sans se coller des courbatures dignes d’une nuit à courir en rond.

Ce jour-là, elle se battait contre son double, avec des armes cette fois. Ensui tentait de trouver ce qui lui convenait le mieux – il n’aimait pas qu’elle se balade sans arme dans une ville qui n’était pas tout à fait alliée, même si elle était accompagnée partout par Gaara, qui la défendrait de son sable si elle en avait besoin. En fait, Ensui n’aimait pas beaucoup de choses, quand on en venait à Suna. Il pestait contre le sable qui s’incrustait partout, contre le goût métallique de l’eau, contre le soleil qui rougissait sa peau pâle. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur passagère dans ce genre de cas, il prenait toujours soin d’étaler la crème solaire sur l'épiderme plus fragile et plus pâle encore d'Hitomi avant de s’occuper de lui-même.

Les kunai, comme armes de corps à corps, ne lui convenaient pas. Ils étaient trop courts, et même avec un dans chaque main, elle se sentait comme déséquilibrée quand elle tentait de se créer un cercle de sécurité. À l’attaque, ce n’était pas mieux. Elle était frustrée de devoir se coller à son adversaire pour parvenir à la distance correcte pour porter un coup.

Avec les katanas, elle avait un autre problème : elle manquait de précision, et la longueur de la lame la gênait pour certains de ses coups. Elle se retrouva à pester, frustrée, résistant à l’envie de jeter par terre le sabre de bois, quand elle s’empala elle-même contre la garde en voulant la relever pour se protéger.

Ce fut avec le tantô qu’elle s’entendit le mieux. Il s’agissait d’une sorte de katana à lame courte, qu’on pouvait manier d’une seule main, et qui se rangeait à peu près n’importe où. Le tantô s’adaptait bien mieux à celui qui le maniait et, quand Ensui lui tendit le petit sabre de bois, Hitomi montra aussitôt un intérêt subtil et instinctif, sa pose neutre se modifiant légèrement comme pour anticiper un besoin de s'adapter à ce sabre inconnu.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se faire à l’équilibre particulier de cette arme, mais l’allonge était idéale, juste assez loin de sa main pour qu’elle ait un cercle de sécurité confortable autour d’elle. Le tantô était aussi incroyablement léger, et elle gagnait en vitesse ce qu’elle perdait en allonge. Elle testa sa maniabilité contre le clone d’ombre qu’Ensui avait invoqué et métamorphosé pour son bénéfice, se battant contre lui jusqu’à ce que ses épaules tremblent de fatigue.

— Bon, je crois qu’on a trouvé ton arme, Hitomi. Va donc t’amuser avec Gaara, et sois de retour à l’heure.

La petite fille hocha la tête, enthousiaste, mais avant de partir, elle prit soin de ranger les armes qu’elle avait utilisées dans le râtelier, par respect pour son maître qui les avait louées juste pour elle. Après tout, il fallait de sacrés efforts pour avoir le droit d’entraîner un enfant dans un Village Caché qui n’était pas le sien. Suna ne gagnait rien, pour l’instant, à ce que Konoha renforce ses plus jeunes recrues. La paix entre les deux villages était encore loin d’être franche, et Hitomi savait que la situation empirerait avant de s’améliorer.

Quand elle fut prête, elle entraîna Gaara dans son sillage jusqu’à un petit stand, non loin de l’hôtel, qui vendait de la nourriture à manger en marchant. Son palais s’était habitué aux épices que les Sunajin semblaient tant apprécier. Elle ne surchauffait plus dès qu’elle mangeait une bouchée, comme elle en avait eu l’habitude, et c’était pour le mieux. Gaara, au moins, ne pouvait plus tourner en dérision ses joues rouges et la couche de sueur qui lui couvrait jadis le front à chaque fois qu’elle goûtait un nouveau plat local.

Les deux enfants eurent droit, comme de coutume, à un après-midi plaisant. Parfois, d’autres enfants avaient essayé d’embêter Hitomi, mais dès qu’ils voyaient Gaara, ils battaient en retraite. La petite fille était reconnaissante envers son ami pour la protection silencieuse qu’il lui offrait : ce serait très mauvais pour la diplomatie si elle se mettait à taper sur des petits Sunajin, quand bien même ils l’auraient embêtée d’abord.

Quand Gaara la raccompagna jusqu’à l’hôtel, elle fut plus enthousiaste que de coutume pour leurs adieux. Après tout, il serait le premier destinataire de son projet, si cela fonctionnait comme elle l’avait prévu. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, sans se soucier le moins du monde du sable qui s’élevait autour d’elle en réponse. Gaara ne pouvait pas toujours contrôler son pouvoir et elle s’était résignée à avoir quelques égratignures de temps à autres. C’était un faible prix à payer.

Elle retrouva Ensui dans leur petit salon. Il l’attendait, un traité de chimie ouvert sur ses genoux, assis en tailleur sur la causeuse. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides de la douche qu’il venait de prendre pour tenter de lutter contre la chaleur du désert – en vain, si elle en jugeait par ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Après avoir attrapé un gâteau sur un plateau laissé là par leur room-service, elle s’assit à même le sol, face à lui.

La leçon fut passionnante et laissa Hitomi la tête bourdonnante de formules. Après quelques mois de pratique, elle avait réussi peu de temps auparavant à fabriquer ses premiers fumigènes, mais n’était pas satisfaite de leur couleur, aussi Ensui avait-il choisi ce jour-là de faire porter la leçon sur les pigments, leurs origines, leur puissance, leurs effets particuliers quand on les mélangeait à certaines substances.

Après cela, il lui parla d’histoire, se concentrant sur la dernière Grande Guerre Shinobi, à laquelle il avait participé. C’était sur le champ de bataille qu’il avait gagné le surnom qui le désignait dans le Bingo Book, accompagné d’une indication « ne pas affronter sans le soutien d'au moins deux Jônin ». Dès le début de ses descriptions, Hitomi comprit que son maître haïssait la guerre, la trouvait sale et brutale, mais s’était plié aux ordres par fidélité à son pays. Il termina en lui racontant l’incident qui l’avait à jamais opposé au Troisième Hokage, et le cœur d’Hitomi se brisa.

— J’avais un fils de dix ans quand la Racine est née pour la deuxième fois. Il était merveilleusement doué, un génie, comme Shikamaru et toi. Il était capable de maîtriser ses ombres avec une acuité que même moi, je n’ai jamais pu posséder. Bien sûr, nous étions dans une période pleine de tensions. Malgré son jeune âge, il était déjà Genin, en passe d’être promu. Danzô l’a arraché à son équipe et lui a mis ce sceau maudit sur la langue. Il l’envoyait dans des missions dangereuses dont il ne pouvait rien me dire, et dont il revenait toujours blessé. Un jour, il n’est pas revenu. On m’a dit que son corps était introuvable, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il a été tué, quelle obscure mission valait qu'il sacrifie sa vie. Je n’ai… Je n’ai même pas pu l’enterrer dignement.

Hitomi ne trouvait pas les mots qui auraient pu atténuer la peine de son shishou – elle doutait que de tels mots existent, en toute sincérité. Elle se contenta de poser une main sur son avant-bras et de ne pas le dévisager, car elle savait qu’il serait gêné s’il savait qu’elle pouvait voir et entendre ses larmes. Il n’avait jamais pleuré devant elle, et beaucoup de ninjas pensaient que les larmes étaient une forme de faiblesse. Elle, elle pensait que pleurer demandait le courage d’affronter ses peines.

Après cela, la leçon ne reprit pas. Hitomi se contenta de servir un verre de limonade à son maître, puis alla chercher ses livres sur les sceaux et continua son travail là, dans le salon, assise le dos appuyé contre la jambe d’Ensui. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, il s’était suffisamment repris pour pouvoir, parfois, se pencher par-dessus son épaule et lui indiquer une information particulièrement utile dans le cas de son projet. Grâce à lui, elle avança beaucoup dans ses recherches, même si elle n’était pas encore prête à faire une première expérience.

— Il va te falloir pas mal de papier pour tester tout ça, j’imagine.

— Hm hm, répondit-elle en mordillant son stylo. J’aimerais leur donner la force de petits livres, à peu près la taille d’une main, mais avec des couvertures solides. Vous pensez que je peux en trouver à la librairie?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre, tapotant son genou du bout des doigts comme si cela l’aidait à se concentrer.

— C’est possible, oui. Ta maman m’a donné de l’argent de poche pour toi, quand tu es partie. J’attendais que tu en aies besoin pour t’en parler… Et j’imagine que tu sais déjà comment tu vas l’utiliser.

Elle rit, un son doux et léger qui leur mit tous deux du baume au cœur, et rejeta la tête en arrière jusqu’à pouvoir croiser son regard, malgré la position bizarre dans laquelle sa nuque devait se tordre pour cela. La souplesse, c’était vraiment utile dans certains cas.

— Est-ce que je pourrais avoir l’argent demain, s’il vous plaît ? Je pourrais aller faire le tour des librairies avec Gaara.

Puisque cela avait si bien fonctionné la dernière fois, Hitomi décida de retenter la technique spéciale qu’elle appelait « Les Yeux de Chaton Triste no Jutsu ». Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle ajoutait « Jutsu » derrière – peut-être pour faire plus sérieux ? – ni si on pouvait réellement parler de technique. Après tout, elle n’utilisait pas de chakra, juste une brillante combinaison de ses grands yeux rouges et une moue à la lèvre légèrement tremblante. Ce n’était pas sa faute si les adultes – surtout Ensui et Shikaku, du peu qu’elle avait testé jusque là – étaient aussi sensibles à la technique. Quand il soupira si profondément qu’il semblait brasser l’air du désert tout entier, elle sut qu’elle avait gagné et le récompensa d’une étreinte sans doute trop enthousiaste.


	11. De beaux progrès

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as besoin d’autant de livres vierges, marmonna Gaara, qui suait sous l’effort.

Oh, il n’était pas le seul à peiner : Hitomi aussi croulait sous le poids des dizaines de carnets qu’elle avait achetés. Au bout d’un moment, il en avait eu assez et avait décidé de mobiliser une partie de son sable pour porter la moitié de son chargement. Les Sunajin qu’ils rencontraient sur leur chemin devaient penser qu’ils étaient victimes d’hallucinations quand ils croisaient leur démon personnel, cette éternelle petite peste étrangère à ses côtés, rendu inoffensif par le poids des livres qu’il dédiait son sable à transporter.

— Je travaille sur un projet de fûinjutsu.

— Oui, je sais ça ! Mais tu as de quoi ouvrir une bibliothèque, là. Tu ne crois pas que tu as un peu abusé ?

Hitomi considéra le problème un instant, en toute bonne foi, contemplant les dizaines de reliures colorées qui s’entassaient sur un coussin de sable et dans ses bras à elle.

— Nope !

Gaara fronça les sourcils en entendant ce mot bizarre, mais il avait fini par décider que c’était juste la manière dont sa meilleure amie parlait. À sa grande horreur, il avait même commencé à utiliser « nope », « yep » et « hm hm » quand il ne faisait pas attention. Il n’arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir.

— Et c’est quoi, déjà, ce projet ?

— Un gros secret dont je ne te parlerai pas avant qu’il soit au point, petit curieux.

— Mais tu le dis à Ensui-san !

Pendant un instant, Hitomi faillit craquer. Elle n’aurait jamais dû apprendre les Yeux à Gaara. Il était très doué, et beaucoup trop craquant. Mais elle se secoua, se libérant de l’influence de la « technique », et lui fit son sourire le plus rayonnant. Elle aussi, elle pouvait jouer de ses atouts.

— J’en parle à Ensui parce qu’il a au moins vingt ans d’expérience avec le fûinjutsu, alors que je commence tout juste. Et je veux que le projet soit prêt avant que je parte.

— Pourquoiiiiiiiii ?

Cette fois elle éclata de rire, de bon cœur. Voir Gaara agir comme un garçon de son âge était juste… C’était une consécration. Elle était si heureuse qu’elle avait presque envie de lâcher ses livres en tas à ses pieds et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le faire tourner. Bon, si elle faisait ça, elle risquait de se prendre une méchante volée de sable, et elle ne voulait pas abîmer ses nouvelles acquisitions, mais l’esprit y était.

— Tu verras !

Sur ces mots, elle se mit à courir, toute son agilité de ninja empêchant les livres de lui échapper, ravie d’entendre les petits pas pressés de Gaara accélérer pour la suivre. Elle n’arriva avant lui que parce qu’elle s’entraînait à courir depuis presqu’un an désormais, et que son corps commençait vraiment à prendre le pli des arts ninjas. Avec un rire joueur, elle arriva la première à l’intérieur de la suite qui leur était réservée, sans se soucier du sable qu’elle mettait sur le sol. De toute façon, Gaara ferait pire.

Ensui était occupé à lire, avachi comme un digne Nara sur la causeuse, et releva la tête en l’entendant débarquer dans un tel fracas – cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il haussa les deux sourcils quand il vit la montagne de livres qu’elle avait achetée, se mordit l’intérieur de la joue quand il aperçut le chargement de Gaara, mais en contemplant leurs joues rougies de plaisir et leurs yeux brillants d’hilarité, il décida de laisser couler. Lentement, feignant une lenteur qui ne lui correspondait pas mais collait à merveille à l’image de paresse des Nara, il se leva et attrapa les livres, sur le sommet de la pile d’Hitomi, qui menaçaient de lui échapper, et commença à les ranger là où il le pouvait.

— J’espère qu’avec ça, tu auras de quoi réussir à terminer ton projet. Qu’est-ce que tu feras si tu as du surplus ?

— Oh, je trouverai, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

Un soupir résigné franchissant ses lèvres, Ensui ne commenta pas et offrit un verre de limonade à chacun des deux enfants, leur laissant une petite demi-heure pour se calmer. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de les précipiter dans le travail. Oh, ils parviendraient à se concentrer tant bien que mal, mais pourquoi les priver de ces petites joies du quotidien ? Au fond de lui, il devait admettre qu’il aimait voir sa protégée comme ça, et qu’il en était venu à apprécier le petit jinchûriki qui la suivait partout.

Une fois qu’ils furent tous les deux calmés, il entama la leçon du jour. Pour certains sujets, il autorisait Gaara à rester, ayant compris que le petit garçon n’avait pas droit au même encadrement que sa pupille. Lui apprendre les premiers soins, comme aujourd’hui, ne ferait de mal à personne. Au contraire, c’était même plutôt bénéfique, puisqu’ainsi Hitomi avait quelqu’un à sa taille pour pratiquer les exercices. Les deux enfants se faisaient profondément confiance et se laissaient faire aux mains de l’autre.

Quand la leçon fut finie, Gaara accepta de bonne grâce de rentrer chez lui, faisant ses adieux à Hitomi comme d’habitude, avec une étreinte et un bisou sur la joue. Il allait vraiment manquer à la petite fille, quand elle s’en irait. Elle avait appris à le connaître et l’apprécier, à le considérer comme un véritable ami, quelqu’un à qui elle pouvait raconter des tas de choses et se confier sans crainte. Ce serait dur, quand elle ne pourrait plus le voir tous les jours.

Quand il fut parti, elle se plongea à nouveaux dans ses traités de fûinjutsu. Certains étaient très vieux, et elle était certaine qu’Ensui ne les avait pas obtenus légalement. Il s’éclipsait parfois pendant quelques heures au milieu de la nuit et, quand il revenait le lendemain matin, il y avait une nouvelle pile de livres sur le bureau d’Hitomi, des livres qui sentaient comme la bibliothèque de la ville mais n’y retournaient jamais. En toute sincérité, Hitomi se fichait comme de sa première paire de chaussettes que son maître vole des livres à une puissance étrangère pour les lui donner. S’ils avaient été consultables par le public en premier lieu, il n’aurait pas eu à en arriver là. Mais non, il avait fallu que cette section de la bibliothèque soit réservée aux Jônin de Suna… Ridicule.

En fin de soirée, elle s’estima prête pour son premier test. Elle alla chercher deux livres vierges dans l’une des piles constituées dans un coin de sa chambre et, sous le regard vigilant d’Ensui, commença à tracer ses sceaux sur l’intérieur des couvertures des deux ouvrages, là où elle les avait modifiés pour intégrer du papier à sceaux. Sa calligraphie s’était énormément améliorée ces derniers mois pour parvenir au niveau d’excellence qu’on attendait des apprentis sur la voie du fûinjutsu. Elle devrait encore progresser énormément d’ici à ce qu’elle soit considérée comme une maîtresse des sceaux, mais son niveau était déjà suffisant pour ce qu’elle voulait faire.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, son premier test fut prêt. Malaxant du chakra, elle en imprégna une page après avoir tracé quelques kanjis sur le papier, les yeux remplis d’une impatience avide. Elle ne dut son salut qu’aux prodigieux réflexes d’Ensui, qui la tira en arrière juste assez vite pour qu’elle échappe à la colonne de flamme qui surgit du néant et consomma les deux livres exactement en même temps. Quelques mudra et un jet d’eau s’échappait de la bouche d’Ensui, éteignant le début d’incendie.

— Verdict, ô maîtresse des sceaux ? dit-il d’une voix légère, pour détendre l’atmosphère.

Hitomi conserva son sérieux et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage d’un geste précipité, les coinçant derrière son oreille.

— La combustion n’était pas prévue, et signifie que le sceau manque encore de stabilité. Cependant, le fait que les deux livres se soient embrasés en même temps est un très bon signe, n’est-ce pas, shishou ?

Ensui rit de la voir comme ça, débraillée mais tellement, tellement enthousiaste. Elle venait d’essuyer un échec potentiellement cuisant, et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas affectée le moins du monde, si ce n’était par une certaine hâte de retourner à ses recherches. D’une main, il mit du désordre dans la coiffure déjà pas très nette de la petite fille avant de répondre :

— Je suis d’accord avec toi. Mais vu la violence de la réaction, je t’interdis de faire des tests sans surveillance. Nous resterons à Suna encore une semaine et demi. Tu as largement le temps de terminer avant de partir. D’accord ?

Docile, la petite fille accepta ces conditions. Elles étaient plutôt sensées, après tout. Contrairement à Ensui, Hitomi n’avait pas la faculté d’éteindre des incendies de quelques mudra désinvoltes. Elle n’avait pas encore des réserves de chakra assez larges pour apprendre des techniques de ninjutsu, sans parler de celle qui, comme celles-ci, devaient au moins être de rang B.

Après s’être plongée dans la suite de ses recherches pendant plus d’une heure supplémentaire, elle fut prête à tenter une seconde fois l’expérience. Cela se solda par un nouvel échec : cette fois, les deux livres étaient tous les deux tombés en poussière. Frustrant, mais au moins elle parvenait à identifier les raisons de ces échecs au bout de quelques minutes passées à consulter ses livres. Soudainement, Ensui ne trouvait plus aussi absurde le nombre de carnets vierges qu’elle avait achetés, quand bien même elle semblait avoir dévalisé la ville entière.

Il ne lui restait que dix jours et elle entendait bien réussir avant de quitter le Village Caché du Sable. Le simple fait d’imaginer la réaction de Gaara quand elle lui offrirait la première version stable de son projet valait de l’or, il était hors de question qu’elle perde l’occasion de voir ça en vrai. Elle ne comptait pas ses heures, ni le nombre de traités dans lesquels elle devait fouiller pour trouver des informations utiles. Elle avait choisi un carnet parmi ceux qu’elle avait achetés pour ses tests et s’en servait pour prendre des notes, afin de s’y retrouver plus facilement.

Le plus compliqué était de dissimuler son travail sans mettre sa stabilité en péril : Ensui lui avait fait une longue leçon concernant le secret auquel devaient se plier les maîtres du fûinjutsu s’ils ne voulaient pas que leurs sceaux tombent entre des mains ennemies. Elle devait donc trouver des moyens de complexifier son sceau avec plusieurs couches d’encre pour qu’on ne sache pas laquelle activait véritablement l’effet de son travail et lesquelles servaient de trompe-l’œil, le tout sans déstabiliser l’échafaudage fragile que constituait ce sceau en particulier.

Lors d’un entraînement, Hitomi comprit qu’elle devait apprendre à compartimenter ses occupations. Elle était en train de se battre, tantô contre tantô, avec un clone invoqué par son maître, ses pieds nus claquant contre les tatamis à chacune de ses esquives, mais une part de son esprit était concentrée sur le dernier nœud en date à la bloquer dans son projet. Elle faisait de son mieux pour apporter son attention à son adversaire, mais elle devait l’admettre : elle n’y arrivait pas.

Soudain, elle fut submergée, le clone pressant toujours plus fort les points faibles de sa garde, et ses pieds s’emmêlèrent, la faisant trébucher. Habituellement, le clone lui laissait une seconde pour se reprendre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas ici ; au contraire, il accéléra la cadence, la lame de bois la frappant durement à l’épaule. Son exclamation de douleur ne le fit pas arrêter non plus, ne laissant jamais la possibilité à la petite fille de se protéger totalement ou de repasser à l’offensive.

Et soudain…

Soudain.

Soudain son monde ne fut qu’un tourbillon de sable, les milliards de petits grains dorés volant autour d’elle en une défense impénétrable. Le clone explosa, le tantô de bois retombant sur le sol en un son étouffé. Une main sur son épaule pour tenter d’évaluer les dégâts, Hitomi tenta de se redresser, à bout de souffle, les mèches folles de ses cheveux collées à la peau humide de son cou et de son visage.

Elle ne put le voir, mais hors du cercle, Gaara et Ensui s’affrontaient du regard, opposés jusque dans leurs attitudes : le Nara semblait relaxé, comme toujours, tandis que l’enfant était tendu comme un arc, ses deux mains levées pour commander au sable de protéger son amie si précieuse.

— Rappelle ton sable, gamin. La leçon n’est pas terminée.

— Elle est terminée ! Vous lui avez fait mal !

— Elle n’était pas concentrée ! Qu’est-ce que tu crois, gamin, que les ninjas ennemis vont attendre qu’elle daigne leur accorder son attention avant de lui faire mille fois pire que ça ? Je ne regarderai pas mon apprentie mourir parce qu’elle n’a pas appris à se consacrer pleinement à la menace juste devant ses yeux !

L’éclat furieux du maître fut suivi par un silence intensément pesant. Hitomi, mortifiée, se recroquevilla sur elle-même derrière le mur de sable, tremblant légèrement. Elle savait qu’Ensui avait raison, bien entendu, mais elle avait travaillé si dur, dès le début de leur compagnonnage, pour ne jamais le décevoir, pour voir toujours dans son regard cette fierté qui la rendait grande et digne, qu’elle ne savait comment réagir maintenant qu’elle l’avait si nettement mécontenté. Elle sentit son visage brûler de honte, ses yeux se mirent à piquer, mais il aurait été ridicule de pleurer pour cela.

Gaara, bien que visiblement réticent, finit par obéir à l’ordre d’Ensui, et le sable cessa de tourner autour d’Hitomi, retournant sagement aux pieds de son maître. Quand il ne l’utilisait pas, Gaara donnait à son sable la forme d’un animal qui le suivait à la trace, puisqu’il n’avait pas encore sa gourde pour le transporter partout avec lui. Parfois, ses créations étaient si vivantes qu’on s’y serait trompé.

Ensui fut le premier auprès d’Hitomi, tombant à genoux pour se trouver à sa hauteur. D’une main douce et précautionneuse, il écarta son haut pour voir la blessure qu’il lui avait infligée. Ses traits étaient figés en un masque impassible alors que ses yeux gris sombre contemplaient le spectacle de la peau pâle marquée d’un hématome déjà profond et douloureux. Sans commenter, il se redressa et lui tendit la main pour qu’elle la prenne, du côté où son épaule était intacte.

— Viens aussi, Gaara.

Sans même vérifier si le petit garçon s’exécutait – personne n’osait lui désobéir quand il prenait ce ton, l’homme tourna les talons et entraîna son apprentie à travers les couloirs et les escaliers de l’hôtel, qu’ils connaissaient tous les deux par cœur à présent. Dans trois jours à peine, ils allaient laisser derrière eux le désert et toutes les perles qu’il renfermait, même si ce serait difficile. L’entraînement d’Hitomi était loin d’arriver à sa fin, et il avait encore des choses à lui montrer et à lui apprendre avant qu’il soit temps pour elle de rentrer à Konoha.

Arrivé dans le salon de leur suite, il fit asseoir son apprentie sur la causeuse et lui demanda de retirer son haut, lui donnant une serviette pour couvrir ce qui devait l’être. Il savait qu’à cet âge, les enfants n’étaient en général pas pudiques, mais Hitomi était différente, et lui-même n’avait aucune envie de voir ce qui ne devait être vu.

Les traits à présent marqués d’une émotion sur laquelle Hitomi n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, Ensui effleura du bout des doigts l’hématome, puis le fit disparaître sous sa large paume marquée de cals et de cicatrices. Aux yeux de l’apprentie, son maître avait des mains magnifiques, dignes du ninja qu’il était et du travail accompli pour en arriver là. Elle ferma les yeux avec un soupir de soulagement quand un chakra verdâtre commença à apparaître entre ses longs doigts, réduisant le traumatisme petit à petit. Quand il retira sa main, le bleu avait viré à un faible jaune et ne faisait plus mal quand elle bougeait le bras, seulement quand elle appuyait - ce qu’elle ne fit qu’une seule fois. Le ninjutsu médical était un véritable miracle.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Hitomi. C’est Gaara qui a raison, j’y suis allé trop fort avec toi. Tu as besoin d’apprendre cette leçon, mais j’ai été trop dur. Parfois, j’oublie que tu es encore une enfant.

Le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillés, Hitomi dévisagea son maître. Près d’elle, Gaara avait eu le même genre de réaction. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’étaient habitués à ce que les adultes admettent leurs torts devant eux et pire, s’humilient en reconnaissant qu’un enfant avait fait preuve d’un plus grand discernement qu’eux. Ce fut toutefois la petite fille qui se reprit la première, tapotant doucement l’épaule de son maître dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

— Ce n’est pas grave, shishou. Regardez, c’est pratiquement guéri ! Je sais que vous ne referez pas cette erreur, et vous avez raison quand vous dites que je dois apprendre.

Ces mots ne firent pas grand-chose pour adoucir la culpabilité d’Ensui, qui n’avait jamais cru fauter un jour au point de dépasser les limites de son apprentie, mais il pouvait reconnaître le mélange de gentillesse et de douceur qui la poussaient à pardonner. On ne faisait pas facilement ce genre de gestes avec une mémoire comme la sienne, incapable d’oublier. Il avait assez vécu auprès des membres de son propre clan pour le savoir.

Après qu’il se soit assuré du bien-être de son apprentie, il autorisa Gaara à l’emmener déjeuner. Plus tard, se sentant encore un peu coupable, il prit soin de raccourcir un peu la leçon pour lui donner plus de temps à consacrer à son projet secret. Plus vite elle aurait fini, plus vite elle pourrait à nouveau lui offrir sa concentration pleine et entière.


	12. Le départ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu une mauvaise fin de semaine et je n'avais ni le temps ni l'énergie de préparer ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

En plein milieu de la nuit, un cri victorieux réveilla en sursaut plusieurs des habitants de l’hôtel, dont certains se mirent à pester violemment. Aucun, cependant, n’osa aller frapper à la porte et confronter l’adulte qui occupait la suite d’où avait émané le bruit : ils avaient vu son bandeau frontal, et nul n’était assez inconscient pour ignorer l’aura de danger qui lui collait à la peau.

Dans le salon de la suite, Hitomi avait sauté sur ses pieds et bondissait sur place, surexcitée. Dans son euphorie, elle se jeta dans les bras de son maître, qui l’étreignit en retour, riant de bon cœur. Il avait vu son apprentie consacrer son âme tout entière à ce projet et il était ravi, presqu’autant qu’elle, de voir qu’enfin, elle avait réussi.

L’échéance avait tant approché qu’il l’avait autorisée à ne pas dormir cette nuit : le lendemain, à l’aube, ils feraient tous deux leurs adieux à Gaara et laisseraient Suna derrière eux, repartant vers le Pays du Feu. Là, Ensui consacrerait encore plusieurs mois à l’entraînement d’Hitomi. Ils auraient le temps d’explorer un grand nombre d’endroits, mais c’était ce qu’il voulait. Quand sa protégée ferait partie d’une équipe, elle au moins saurait s’en sortir dans la nature sauvage, là où Konoha n’était qu’une ombre sous les feuilles.

Et il fallait bien qu’Ensui l’avoue : pour son âge, la prouesse d’Hitomi était phénoménale. Il était absolument abasourdi qu’aucun maître des sceaux n’ait eu cette idée avant elle, mais il savait que lui-même n’aurait tout simplement pas pu exécuter ce plan, même s’il avait eu les compétences nécessaires. Un jour, un jour très proche, elle le dépasserait dans le domaine du fûinjutsu et aurait besoin de quelqu’un de plus qualifié que lui, si elle ne voulait pas apprendre seule. Comme si les maîtres des sceaux couraient les rues.

Gaara, toujours extrêmement ponctuel pour un enfant de quatre ans, fut à leur porte à l’aube. Hitomi n’avait jamais réussi à le défaire totalement de la crainte qu’elle cesserait d’être son amie ou ne voudrait plus le voir s’il arrivait en retard, et comme, en soi, la ponctualité était une qualité, elle avait fini par laisser tomber.

La suite avait été vidée de tout ce qui avait fait sa vie ce dernier mois. Les armes et vêtements étaient de retour dans les sacs, et les carnets survivants d’Hitomi avaient été empaquetés dans un sceau de stockage, lui-même rangé dans son paquetage. Il n’en restait que deux, qui attendaient sagement sur la table basse – mais ceux-là étaient vraiment, vraiment particuliers.

Les deux enfants avaient un air de tristesse mal dissimulée sur le visage en mangeant le petit-déjeuner que le plus jeune avait apporté. Ensui, quant à lui, était trop respectueux de son apprentie pour faire comme s’il n’avait rien vu, mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne pouvaient se permettre d’avoir du retard : la caravane qu’ils avaient accompagnée en venant partirait sans eux s’ils n’étaient pas présents à l’heure de son départ. Il finit donc par faire un petit signe de tête encourageant à la petite fille.

En réaction, elle se leva d’un bond. Elle avait les yeux un peu humides, mais se tenait bien droite, comme la future kunoichi dont on voyait déjà les contours dans sa silhouette et son regard, dans la façon dont elle portait son tantô de bois à la ceinture et la légèreté aérienne de son pas. D’un geste presque cérémonieux, elle alla cueillir les deux carnets qui attendaient sur la table basse, et revint vers Gaara, qui avait suivi le moindre de ses gestes du regard avec mélancolie.

— Je… J’aimerais te faire un cadeau avant de partir. Je sais que tu seras de nouveau tout seul, et tu vas me manquer, alors j’ai pensé… Tiens, c’est pour toi.

Elle lui tendit l’un des carnets, un bel objet qu’elle avait choisi pour sa reliure turquoise – la nuance exacte des yeux de Gaara. Sur le dos du livre, elle avait gravé les deux kanjis qui constituaient son prénom à elle. Le petit garçon fixa le cadeau sans comprendre, une perplexité très nette inscrite sur ses traits.

— Tu… M’offres un carnet ?

Un peu embarrassée, elle rougit et montra celui qu’elle avait gardé pour elle. Il était rouge et noir, et le mot « Gaara » était gravé sur le dos de cuir.

— Tu vois, le projet sur lequel je travaillais ces derniers temps… C’est ça. Attends, je vais te montrer.

Elle ouvrit son propre carnet, attrapa un crayon et écrivit quelques mots sur la première page. Quand elle eut fini, elle malaxa un peu de chakra et l’injecta sur la page où elle avait écrit. Aussitôt, le livre dans la main de Gaara refroidit d’une dizaine de degrés, le faisant glapir de surprise. Hitomi avait vite découvert qu’avec un support de papier, la réaction inverse aurait été dangereuse.

— Ouvre-le.

Le petit garçon s’exécuta et haussa les sourcils en voyant qu’un message était apparu sur la première page de son carnet. Il avait envie de comprendre, d’espérer, mais en même temps, il n’osait pas, redoutant l’amère déception s’il se trompait.

— Tu vois, continua Hitomi, comme ça, on pourra rester en conta…

Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’il lui sautait dessus, la serrant aussi fort qu’il le pouvait dans ses bras. Et qu’est-ce qu’il était devenu fort ! Manifestement, Hitomi n’avait pas été la seule à se renforcer durant les séances d’entraînement prodiguées par Ensui. Avec un petit rire exalté, elle lui rendit son étreinte de sa main libre, lui caressant les cheveux.

— Je t’aime, Hitomi-nee !

La déclaration la surprit. Les yeux écarquillés, elle croisa le regard d’Ensui, profitant que Gaara ne pouvait la voir, un éclat de panique au fond de ses prunelles rouges. Quand son maître répondit d’un sourire encourageant et d’un petit hochement de tête, elle resserra son étreinte et répondit, d’une voix attendrie :

— Je t’aime aussi, Gaara.

Elle passa le quart d’heure qui suivit à expliquer le fonctionnement du carnet à Gaara. Il pouvait écrire autant qu’il le voulait avant d’insuffler son chakra dans le papier : l’intégralité du message serait transmis au carnet d’Hitomi. Elle ne le lui expliqua pas, mais elle avait découvert qu’elle pouvait relier autant de carnets qu’elle le voulait à son carnet-mère et comptait s’en servir pour se constituer un petit réseau. Le carnet refroidissait quand on recevait un message, qui restait jusqu’à ce qu’il soit consulté – le livre savait quand on l’ouvrait. Ensuite, on avait une heure pour lire le message avant qu’il s’efface – bien assez pour le recopier si on voulait en garder une trace avant de répondre.

Les deux enfants convinrent de s’écrire au moins une fois par jour, et de prévenir quand ça ne serait pas possible. Ils décidèrent également qu’en cas d’urgence, ils pouvaient s’envoyer plus de messages, mais que l’autre ne devait pas forcément répondre dans l’instant. Hitomi, après tout, entrerait à l’Académie une fois de retour à Konoha, et Gaara entrerait bientôt à un âge où il suivrait son propre apprentissage. Hitomi doutait qu’il aille à l’Académie de Suna. Les professeurs ne sauraient comment s’occuper de lui. D’un autre côté, est-ce que quelqu’un le savait ? Même cette parodie d’oncle qui l’hébergeait donnait des envies de violence à Hitomi tant elle le méprisait.

Les adieux furent difficiles, mais considérablement adoucis par cette nouvelle possibilité qu’ils avaient de garder contact. Gaara apprenait à peine à écrire, mais d’une part, les dessins se transmettaient également d’un carnet à l’autre et, d’autre part, ce serait juste une motivation supplémentaire pour qu’il apprenne plus rapidement. En attendant qu’il déclare avoir un niveau suffisant avec ses kanjis, elle écrirait ses messages pour lui en kanas, et il en ferait de même. Elle savait qu’il était intelligent, et que cette situation changerait bien vite.

Elle ne s’était jamais interrogée sur la précocité des ninjas. Il n’était pas rare que, comme elle, ils soient parfaitement à l’aise pour lire et écrire avant leurs six ans, comme si leurs parents s’assuraient de leur apprendre ces deux compétences avant de les envoyer à l’Académie, alors même qu’ils étaient censés apprendre ça sur les bancs de l’école, justement. Gaara se débrouillait déjà bien pour un petit garçon de presque cinq ans, et elle… Non, elle, elle était un cas à part.

Quelques membres de la caravane les accueillirent avec gentillesse, ayant gardé le souvenir de l’homme et de l’enfant qui aidaient volontiers avec les tâches d’entretien mais restaient un peu en retrait lors des repas, et de leurs entraînements quand le convoi devait s’arrêter pour laisser passer les heures les plus chaudes. Cette fois, c’était une autre équipe qui les escorterait, un trio de Chûnin. Hitomi prit plaisir à remarquer que les perceptions de ses méridiens étaient restées enfermées bien sagement dans leur cage depuis plus de deux semaines quand elle les vit, et n’eut pas besoin de battre en retraite pour se protéger.

Comme à l’aller, le trajet devint vite assez monotone. Heureusement, cette fois, en plus de la lecture, elle avait d’autres choses à disposition pour s’occuper, comme son travail sur les sceaux. Il lui fallut deux semaines en plein désert pour confectionner un carnet pour Shikamaru. Son cousin lui manquait énormément et travailler pour lui atténuait un peu sa peine.

Elle avait également commencé à confectionner ses propres rouleaux de stockage. Ils coûtaient affreusement cher au village, si bien que tous les ninjas qui avaient quelques compétences en fûinjutsu fabriquaient les leurs. Pour les parchemins explosifs, il s’agissait des premiers sceaux qu’elle avait appris à composer, mais en digne élève de son maître, elle leur préférait les bombes que la chimie créait pour elle. Cela dit, si elle trouvait un moyen pour créer des parchemins qui provoqueraient une réaction chimique… Avec un sourire qui donna un mouvement de recul au Chûnin qui la regardait à cet instant-là, elle rangea soigneusement cette idée dans la section « projets » de sa Bibliothèque.

Durant le voyage, elle apprit également certaines techniques de survie propres au désert. Une nuit, Ensui l’escorta hors de vue du camp et lui ordonna d’attendre deux heures, puis de revenir. C’était plus difficile qu’elle ne l’avait cru, mais elle y parvint après avoir cherché son chemin pendant un moment. Il reproduisit plusieurs fois l’exercice, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sûr de sa capacité à s’en sortir seule dans un tel environnement.

Les leçons se poursuivaient, mais ne se ressemblaient pas. L’un des Chûnin de l’équipe était âgé de quatorze ans, et plutôt menu pour son âge : il lui servit bientôt de partenaire d’entraînement. Pour réduire ses propres avantages, il avait pour consigne de ne se servir que de taijutsu, alors qu’Hitomi avait droit à son tantô de bois. Elle ne parvenait pas à le vaincre, mais était au moins assez douée quand il s’agissait d’esquiver ses attaques. Ensui était fier d’elle, et à ses yeux, cela valait tout l’or du monde.

Un soir où elle s’ennuyait et où ses projets personnels ne la tentaient pas, elle sortit de son sceau l’un des carnets qui avaient survécu à ses tests, vierge de tout sceau. Elle plongea dans sa bibliothèque, jusqu’à trouver ce qu’elle cherchait, et coucha les premiers mots d’un livre qu’elle avait lu quand elle était enfant sur le papier. C’était difficile, parce qu’il lui fallait traduire du français vers le japonais, mais, après tout, c’était son travail avant qu’elle tombe trop malade pour pouvoir le faire, dans sa première vie.

Chaque soir, elle attendait avec impatience le moment où son carnet refroidirait pour répondre à Gaara. Elle aimait qu’il lui raconte ses journées. Il avait enfin un instructeur qui ne se contentait pas de vaguement le surveiller, mais lui apprenait aussi des choses. Il lui racontait, son écriture encore maladroite et hésitante, ce qu’il avait appris pendant la journée, et elle répondait en contant les menus évèenements du voyage. Au fond, ils ne se souciaient que peu de ce qu’ils avaient à dire ; ce qui comptait, c’était qu’ils étaient là l’un pour l’autre, à travers ces voix de papier.

Et puis enfin, la bordure du désert fut en vue. Le chargement de la caravane s’était allégé et le voyage en avait été accéléré d’autant. Hitomi avait trouvé le retour moins ennuyeux que l’aller et, quand Ensui décida qu’il était temps pour eux de se séparer de leurs compagnons de voyage, elle leur fit ses adieux avec le plus adorable des sourires à sa disposition, heureuse tout de même de retrouver l’intimité et l’exclusivité de ses rapports avec Ensui. Le fait qu’il soit moins grognon maintenant qu’ils avaient à nouveau de l’herbe sous les pieds ne gâchait rien.


	13. Les arts ninjas

Ensui ne souhaitait pas s’approcher d’un Village Caché avant de rentrer à Konoha et prit bien soin de contourner celui du Pays des Rivières, qui séparait Suna de Konoha. Pour ce faire, dès leur sortie du désert, il guida leurs pas vers le sud et, au bout d’un jour et demi de marche, ils avaient atteint la mer. Il regarda, attendri, Hitomi s’émerveiller en découvrant ce nouveau paysage.

Cette mer ne pouvait être plus différente des eaux sales qu’elle avait vaguement connues lors de sa première vie. Ici, les nuances de bleu prises par l’eau étaient pures, reflétant un ciel qu’aucun nuage ne venait ternir. Les vagues ne charriaient pas de saletés, se contentant de faire gentiment rouler les galets qu’elles atteignaient à chaque va-et-vient.

Ravie, avec l’approbation de son maître, elle déambula longuement sur la plage de galets, jouant avec les vaguelettes qui venaient lécher ses pieds nus. L’eau, chauffée toute la journée par le soleil, était presque tiède, et merveilleusement transparente. Elle prendrait soin de raconter ce qu’elle avait vu à Gaara et, un jour, elle l’emmènerait à son tour sur une plage, peut-être même celle-ci. Elle rêvait déjà de l’étonnement émerveillé sur son visage, de ses yeux qui s’écarquilleraient de bonheur et de son sourire, si doux.

Quand elle eut assez joué, elle revint sagement vers Ensui, qui avait commencé à leur constituer un campement, suffisamment à l’écart de la plage pour ne pas avoir à dormir sur des galets. Il avait toutefois récupéré du bois flotté afin de montrer les flammes vert et bleu à Hitomi, accompagnant l’expérience d’une petite leçon de chimie. Ce jour-là, ils chassèrent tous deux dans les broussailles à un petit kilomètre de la plage : Hitomi attrapa un lapin, et Ensui deux oiseaux qu’ils dégustèrent en silence, les jambes réchauffées par les flammes.

Hitomi devait admettre que, malgré toute son affection pour Gaara, les tête à tête avec son maître lui avaient manqué. Oh, le petit garçon n’avait pas toujours été là, mais à l’intérieur de l’hôtel, les relations entre Ensui et son élève n’avaient pas été exactement les mêmes. Ils avaient dû s’adapter, inclure une troisième personne dans leur dynamique, parce qu’Hitomi n’aurait pas toléré d’exclure son ami, et qu’Ensui aurait été déçu qu’elle le fasse.

L’anniversaire d’Hitomi vint quelques jours plus tard, alors qu’ils longeaient tous deux le bord de mer pour remonter vers le Pays du Feu. Le temps commençait seulement à se refroidir ; dans le sud, les hivers étaient plus brefs et plus modérés encore qu’à Konoha. La petite fille ne s’attendait pas à recevoir quoi que ce soit. Elle comprenait que son maître avait d’autres priorités que de lui offrir un cadeau alors qu’ils étaient aussi loin de la civilisation que possible à cet instant.

Pourtant, le matin de son anniversaire, il avait quelque chose à lui offrir. Alors qu’elle terminait son salut au soleil, il lui tendit des deux mains un long paquet à peu près cylindrique, soigneusement emballé dans une longueur de soie rouge sombre. Les adultes semblaient avoir décidé qu’il s’agissait de la couleur d’Hitomi et elle n’allait pas les contredire. Le souffle coupé par une bouffée de nervosité, elle prit le paquet des mains de son maître, veillant elle aussi à user de ses deux mains pour lui montrer sa révérence et son respect.

Lorsqu’elle eut retiré la soie qui emballait son cadeau, Hitomi se retrouva avec, dans les mains, un tantô comme on n’en voyait qu’exposés dans les manoirs des nobles du Pays du Feu. Le souffle coupé, elle caressa du bout des doigts le noir laqué du fourreau. Par-dessus cette couche sombre était dessinée une harde de cerfs et de biches qui couraient jusqu’à la garde. Lentement, elle dégaina, le geste mille fois pratiqué avec son sabre de bois. Cette lame-ci était plus légère, et si propre, si brillante, qu’elle pouvait y apercevoir son reflet. Les yeux humides, Hitomi dut déglutir la boule d’émotions qui s’était formée dans sa gorge.

— Tu l’aimes.

— C’est… C’est…

Incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer la vague d’émotions qui l’assaillaient, la petite fille se contempla d’arracher son regard de son nouveau sabre pour chercher les yeux de son maître, les larges prunelles rouges définitivement humides.

— Merci, shishou. Je la traiterai bien.

— La ? Tu as un nom en tête ?

— Pas encore. Je vous dirai quand j’aurai trouvé.

Toujours aussi révérente, la petite fille rengaina le sabre et laissa Ensui l’aider à l’accrocher à sa ceinture. Il se fallait encore de sept ans avant que son apprentie soit un ninja diplômé et songe à une tenue de combat, mais il avait quelques idées pour elle, des idées qu’il lui ferait essayer quand ils seraient de retour au Village, avec toutes ses ressources à leur disposition. Les autres ne savaient pas ce qui allait les heurter, le jour où Hitomi ferait partie des forces de Konoha.

Les jours suivants furent un peu plus détendus. Enfin, ils franchirent la frontière du Pays du Feu, mais Ensui ne voulait pas remonter tout de suite vers Konoha, préférant s’assurer que son apprentie connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. À présent elle était capable de courir des heures durant sans se fatiguer, même si elle n’avait pas encore la vitesse des ninjas expérimentés. Elle n’avait pas appris à améliorer les performances de ses muscles avec du chakra, quelque chose qu’il entendait bien modifier très vite.

Un jour, il se mit à pleuvoir très fort, si bien qu’ils ne purent plus avancer. Le maître poussait volontiers son apprentie au-delà de ses limites, mais il aurait été stupide de la faire tomber malade au milieu de nulle part. Il connaissait un peu de ninjutsu médical, mais certainement pas au niveau nécessaire pour guérir des maladies. Toutefois, il refusait que ce temps soit perdu à attendre sans rien faire, et Hitomi, à six ans, était prête pour un entraînement qui, de coutume, était réservé aux branches principales de certains clans ninja. Heureusement, par une sombre coïncidence, les clans qui abritaient ces secrets étaient pratiquement tous éteints aujourd’hui, et personne ne viendrait l’accuser d’avoir volé leurs secrets.

— Le chakra, expliqua-t-il à Hitomi, est une force présente dans chaque chose vivante, mais aussi dans l’environnement. Toi-même, tu produis du chakra, mais en cela tu n’es pas différente des civils. Ce qui fait la différence, c’est la capacité de l’exploiter pour les techniques ninja. N’importe quel civil peut travailler pour devenir un ninja, mais les enfants issus d’un clan seront toujours supérieurs en terme de performance. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Quand elle secoua la tête, ses grands yeux fascinés et avides traquant le moindre de ses mouvements, il poursuivit :

— Il y a deux raisons à cela. La première est innée : la taille des réserves de chakra est en partie héréditaire. Certains clans, comme les Uzumaki et les Yûhi, dont tu fais partie, étaient jadis connus pour leurs réserves prodigieuses. À une époque, on appelait les adultes de ces clans les Démons sans Queue, car leurs réserves, une fois développées à leur maximum, étaient comparables à celle des jinchûriki.

Hitomi manqua de s’étouffer en apprenant cela. Avant ce jour, elle ne savait même pas qu’elle faisait partie d’un clan par sa mère. Bien entendu, son père était un Nara, mais elle n’avait jamais entendu parler du clan Yûhi. D’un autre côté, sa mère et son grand-père étaient les deux seuls Yûhi qu’elle connaissait… Les deux seuls Yûhi en vie, à part elle.

— Ces deux clans ont en commun d’être pratiquement éteints aujourd’hui. Tu es la dernière héritière connue de ton clan, et pour les Uzumaki… Tu connais le jinchûriki qui porte ce patronyme de réputation, pas vrai ? Je ne peux te parler des raisons qui les ont amenés à l’extinction, seulement t’informer que leurs réserves de chakra ont contribué à faire d’eux des cibles.

La petite fille hocha la tête, le regard toujours rivé à celui de son maître. Elle buvait ses paroles, rangeant chaque mot dans un nouveau livre de sa Bibliothèque. En réalité, elle savait plus de choses qu’il ne le pensait à propos du clan Uzumaki, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu justifier cela sans avouer qu’elle venait d’un autre monde, et ça, ça n’allait pas arriver. Jamais.

— Le deuxième secret du talent des enfants de clan est leur entraînement, qui commence avant l’Académie. Si ta mère a suivi les conseils de son père et de Shikaku, elle a commencé à t’apprendre des choses qui seront abordées à l’Académie alors que tu n’avais que trois ans. Cela te donne un avantage par rapport aux enfants de civils, qui auront au mieux appris les bases de l’écriture et de la lecture avant de devenir aspirants.

Ce n’était pas juste, bien entendu, mais Hitomi était bien contente d’être du côté qui commençait avec un avantage. Ses plans allaient requérir qu’elle se mettent sur la route de ninjas extrêmement puissants d’ici quelques années à peine et elle avait besoin de la moindre avance qu’on pouvait lui donner, et tant pis si ce n’était pas égalitaire.

— Aujourd’hui, je vais t’apprendre les bases du contrôle du chakra. Les civils n’apprendront rien à ce sujet avant la troisième année à l’Académie, mais il est fondamental que tu commences dès aujourd’hui.

Entre ses mains, il tenait une feuille d’arbre, qu’il avait soigneusement séchée avec son chakra. Il la tendit à Hitomi, qui la fixa sans comprendre.

— Tu vas essayer d’utiliser ton chakra pour coller cette feuille à ton front, sans l’endommager. Tu continueras l’exercice jusqu’à ce que tu le maîtrises ou jusqu’à ce que tu n’arrives plus à malaxer de chakra.

La petite fille s’exécuta docilement. Elle avait déjà utilisé son chakra pour quelques petites choses auparavant, mais uniquement en le faisant sortir de sa main. C’était tout autre chose de le diriger vers son front, de doser la quantité nécessaire – trop peu et la feuille tombait, trop et elle se déchirait – et de la maintenir pendant un long moment. Il lui fallut deux heures, et un petit tas de feuilles à ses pieds, avant de réussir la première étape de l’exercice. À ce moment-là, elle commençait déjà à sentir les premiers signes du manque de chakra, même si ce n’était en rien comparable à ce qu’elle avait ressenti le jour où elle avait commencé à tenter de mettre en cage les sensations venues de ses méridiens.

Il était extrêmement difficile de décrire ce que cela faisait, d’avoir du chakra, exactement. Pour Hitomi, c’était comme sentir un liquide délicieusement chaud circuler dans tout son corps, s’enrouler autour de ses organes, magnifier ses sensations. Elle se demandait souvent si les autres ninjas étaient conscients de la présence de leur chakra, de chacun de leurs méridiens : elle, en tout cas, ne pouvait jamais totalement oublier.

Envoyer du chakra dans une partie dédiée de son corps était compliqué : l’énergie ne cessait de vouloir revenir à son circuit normal, et elle en gaspillait sans doute une belle quantité en le malaxant. Toutefois, Ensui sembla satisfait quand une énième feuille resta accrochée sur son front plus d’une minute. Elle finit par tomber, et Hitomi pesta un peu entre ses dents.

— Recommence. Tu tiens le bon bout.

— Oui, shishou.

Motivée par le compliment qu’il venait de lui faire, elle ramassa la feuille intacte tombée à ses pieds et recommença à la fixer sur son front avec son chakra. Ses mains s’étaient mises à trembler, mais elle n’arrêta pas. Elle n’arrêta pas non plus quand sa respiration se fit difficile, quand elle commença à avoir des vertiges. Les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de son maître, elle attendait sa permission, et tant pis si elle brûlait tout ce qu’elle avait avant qu’il ne la lui donne.

Il attendit effectivement cet instant exact et la rattrapa quand elle s’effondra, le souffle précipité et le cœur battant si vite et si fort qu’elle avait l’impression qu’il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle en était quitte pour une nouvelle nuit difficile. Confuse, elle chercha le regard d’Ensui, le besoin d’une explication clairement inscrit sur ses traits épuisés.

— Le seul moyen efficace d’élargir à leur potentiel maximum tes réserves de chakra, c’est de les vider encore et encore, tous les jours, pendant ton enfance. Tout comme ta souplesse et ta force, la taille de tes réserves se travaille, et ce travail n’est pas gratuit. Tu vas souffrir, tu vas peut-être même me détester, mais si tu continues sur ce chemin, dans quelques années, on t’appellera toi aussi un Démon sans Queue. C’est ce que tu veux, n’est-ce pas ?

Ensui n’était pas stupide. Il avait reconnu pour ce qu’elle était la soif de pouvoir de son apprentie. Il ne voyait rien de mal à ce qu’elle soit avide d’apprentissage et de force, c’était même un bon trait de caractère pour un ninja, une motivation qui faisait souvent la différence, à la sortie de l’Académie, entre ceux qui gardaient leur sensei et ceux qui avaient le choix entre doubler et se réorienter. Il ne l’avait jamais confrontée à ce sujet, toutefois, préférant attendre qu’elle soit épuisée pour lui avouer ce qu’il lui ferait faire.

Et il ne lâcha jamais prise. Chaque jour, Hitomi vidait d’une manière ou une autre ses réserves de chakra, souvent à l’aide d’exercices de contrôle. Quand elle fut capable d’attacher une feuille à son front pendant plus d’une heure, il en ajouta une autre sur son épaule droite, puis une troisième sur son épaule gauche, et cetera. Il ne s’estima satisfait que lorsqu’elle fut capable d’attacher dix feuilles sur dix parties différentes de son corps. En soi, une fois qu’on avait saisi le principe, ce n’était pas très compliqué d’ajouter des feuilles. Ce ne fut pas très complexe non plus de changer de matériau, depuis le parchemin de ses rouleaux jusqu’à la laine de ses couvertures : il fallait juste trouver le bon dosage de chakra. Plus le matériau était fin, plus le niveau de contrôle demandé était précis, car il fallait utiliser de moins en moins de chakra. Quand Hitomi fut capable de faire tenir une feuille de papier de soie sur son front sans lui causer le moindre dommage, il fut temps de passer à la suite.

Elle était malade toutes les nuits à cause du manque de chakra et, à certains moments, elle devait l’avouer, elle détestait ce que son maître lui faisait subir. Oh, elle ne le détestait pas lui, parce qu’il prenait immensément soin d’elle, sacrifiant sans soupirer ses heures de sommeil pour la réconforter et retenir ses cheveux derrière sa nuque quand elle vomissait, le corps à l’agonie. Et elle devait admettre qu’elle sentait ses réserves changer de jour en jour : elles devenaient de plus en plus larges, et se remplissaient de plus en plus vite pendant la nuit, ce qui signifiait qu’il lui était de plus en plus difficile de les vider le jour venu.

Si elle tenait le coup, ce n’était pas uniquement grâce à Ensui, bien qu’il soit d’une grande aide. Quelque part dans le brouillard glacé induit par le manque constant de chakra, une flamme brûlait haut et clair, la poussant sans cesse en avant, refusant qu’elle s’arrête ne serait-ce qu’un instant. Parfois, son maître lui-même s’inquiétait de la voir dépenser tout son chakra dès qu’il réapparaissait dans ses réserves, mais il ne pouvait nier que cette souffrance qu’elle s’infligeait maintenant l’aiderait dans le futur. Sa flamme de détermination, il l’aurait appelée la Flamme de la Volonté de Konoha. Elle, elle l’appelait son plan. Son désir de changer les choses, pour le mieux, et la liste de personnes qui devaient survivre, et celles qui devaient mourir.

Quand Ensui fut parfaitement satisfait de sa maîtrise de l’exercice de la feuille, il lui apprit à faire tenir un kunai à la verticale par sa pointe sur la paume de sa main. Cet exercice était plus complexe, car la précision qu’il demandait frôlait les extrêmes. Au bout de plusieurs semaines, Hitomi passa aux senbon, sans même que son maître ait à le lui demander. Elle avait à présent mal aux articulations en permanence, mais refusait de s’arrêter, de prendre une pause sur la voie que son maître avait tracée pour elle. Elle avancerait encore et encore jusqu’à ce que plus aucun progrès ne puisse être fait à ce niveau. Quand elle aurait atteint le maximum de ce qu’une pratique brutale pouvait lui fournir, il ne lui resterait plus qu’à laisser le temps faire son œuvre. La puberté faisait des merveilles sur la force d’un ninja. C’était l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il était désormais interdit de diplômer des aspirants avant leurs onze ans en-dehors des périodes de guerre, et conseillé d’attendre qu’ils en aient douze, en-dehors des périodes de guerre. Les enfants envoyés au front plus tôt étaient juste consumés, physiquement comme psychologiquement, et une écrasante majorité d’entre eux ne revenaient jamais.

Quatre mois après son anniversaire, elle fut prête à avancer encore d’un pas sur la voie qu’elle s’était tracée, selon Ensui. Elle prit son premier jour de repos depuis son anniversaire, goûtant avec bonheur la sensation de ses portes et de ses réserves qui se remplissaient à nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis autant de temps, elle dormit douze heures de suite, d’un sommeil de plomb, et quand elle se réveilla, elle était prête.


	14. Un feu indolent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un pour bêtalire la fanfic ! Je voudrais quelqu'un qui soit bon en orthographe, connaisse l'univers de Naruto, soit capable de rattraper les 26 chapitres supplémentaires à corriger, et ait Discord pour communiquer. Si ça vous intéresse, laissez-moi un commentaire !

Le lendemain de son jour de repos, Hitomi était en meilleure forme qu’elle ne l’avait été depuis des mois. Elle avait poussé si loin la pratique que, désormais, il ne fallait qu’une journée pour que ses réserves se remplissent, contre une semaine au début du voyage. Pourtant, la taille de ses réserves avait considérablement augmenté : elles étaient au moins dix fois plus grandes désormais. La plupart de ses progrès, à ce niveau, avaient été fait, et les exercices de contrôle ne suffisaient plus à l’épuiser totalement, même si elle pratiquait du lever au coucher du soleil.

Elle attendait désormais avec impatience que l’âge lui apporte sa propre expansion : d’ici à ses quinze ans, la taille de ses réserves serait encore dix fois plus importante qu’elle ne l’était ce jour-là. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi on parlait de Démons sans Queue pour désigner les Yûhi : si son grand-père et sa mère avaient en eux une telle force, ils ne devaient jamais être à court de chakra. Cela expliquait également pourquoi Kurenai était considérée comme une maîtresse du genjutsu, capable d’abuser même certains Uchiha. Le genjutsu, l’art des illusions, demandait qu’une quantité constante de chakra soit déversée dans le système de l’adversaire pour en perturber la circulation, et c’était impossible de maintenir une illusion pendant plus d’une minute avec de petites réserves. Certains disaient que Kurenai était capable de maintenir ses sorts d’illusions des journées entières avant de fatiguer. Quant à Shinku Yûhi, son grand-père, elle ne l’avait que peu vu avant de partir de Konoha ; sa mère lui avait expliqué qu’il était parti en mission de longue durée au Pays de la Foudre.

Après qu’elle eut terminé son salut au soleil, Ensui guida Hitomi jusqu’à une clairière. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il neigeait au Pays du Feu et la petite fille n’était pas sûre d’aimer les températures basses qui venaient avec la poudreuse couvrir les terres. Pour se protéger du froid, elle était obligée de projeter son chakra un peu partout dans son corps, et elle n’était pas encore assez douée pour le faire sans y penser.

— Aujourd’hui, tu vas attaquer un exercice que la plupart des ninjas ne pratiquent pas avant de sortir de l’Académie. Tu vas monter aux arbres sans tes mains. À chaque tentative, marque le tronc de l’arbre que tu auras choisi avec ce kunai, et ne t’arrête que quand tu n’auras plus de chakra, ou maîtrisé l’exercice. Des questions ?

Hitomi secoua la tête. Elle n’avait pas besoin qu’il lui montre comment faire, cet exercice était semblable à celui de la feuille. Il serait simplement, sans doute, plus gourmand en chakra, et plus exigeant en termes de contrôle. Et c’était tant mieux. Elle avait besoin de continuer à épuiser son chakra encore quelques semaines, si elle voulait atteindre le maximum de son potentiel dans un premier temps. Ensuite, il faudrait juste qu’elle laisse à son corps le temps de grandir. Elle avait sans doute déjà de meilleures réserves que n’importe qui dans sa génération, Naruto mis à part. À part lui, aucun des enfants du canon n’avaient montré de particulièrement bonnes réserves avant le début de Shippuden.

Il était devenu très rare, lui expliqua Ensui un soir où elle était particulièrement malade, qu’on projette les enfants des clans parmi un entraînement aussi intensif. Les Villages Cachés n’étaient plus en guerre depuis plus de dix ans, et aucun parent ne souhaitait voir son enfant souffrir nuit après nuit pendant des mois, pour des résultats qui n’étaient pas toujours si spectaculaire. Cet entraînement ne faisait des miracles que sur les enfants issus de clans bien particuliers, prédisposés à de larges réserves de chakra. Pour les autres, il y avait d’autres manières plus constructives de s’entraîner : les Hyûga apprenaient le Poing Souple, les Uchiha des techniques Katon, les Sarutobi apprenaient à maîtriser le chakra de vent… Et les Yûhi, eux, s’étaient éteints au-delà du réparable en quelques générations seulement, brûlés par les guerres où ils avaient été si utiles, et si prompts à mourir pour leur pays.

Pendant un instant, Hitomi resta immobile au centre de la clairière, persuadant son chakra d’aller se concentrer dans ses jambes. Quand elle fut prête, elle s’élança sur l’arbre qu’elle avait choisi, un chêne qui s’élevait haut au-dessus des autres. Il ne lui fallut que quelques pas pour atteindre les racines, puis une dose d’adrénaline pour vaincre la peur de tomber et commencer à grimper. Quelques pas de plus pour s’ajuster à la quantité de chakra nécessaire pour adhérer au tronc sans endommager l’écorce, mais ensuite, elle monta d’une traite jusqu’à atteindre le faîte de l’arbre. Elle planta son kunai le plus haut possible, et s’assit sur une branche capable de supporter son poids.

— C’est normal que ce soit aussi facile ? On peut commencer à marcher sur l’eau ?

Son accès d’insolence fut récompensé par un éclat de rire de la part d’Ensui. Il s’y était attendu – les exercices de contrôle du chakra se ressemblaient tous et, une fois qu’on en maîtrisait un, il était assez facile de passer à la suite – mais il restait en lui une pointe de surprise. Prudemment, il atteignit le point en lui-même où il avait enfermé les informations reçues par ses méridiens, et sonda son apprentie, encore plus abasourdi de sentir ses réserves autrefois plutôt ténues rugir, prêtes à se mobiliser. Il ne s’était pas attendu à une telle progression de sa part et, à nouveau, il était fier.

L’exercice de la marche sur l’eau vint ensuite, comme elle l’avait deviné, et fut plus difficile que la marche sur les arbres. Il fallait constamment ajuster la quantité de chakra qu’on projetait pour répondre aux mouvements de l’eau, en plus de compenser la faiblesse de la tension de surface du liquide. Il fallut encore quelques semaines supplémentaires à Hitomi pour le maîtriser et, avant même d’y être arrivée, elle atteignit ce point de sa progression où ses réserves ne se dilateraient plus davantage en forçant dessus.

Et il fut donc temps, une fois ce point atteint et l’exercice de la marche sur l’eau maîtrisé, qu’Hitomi apprenne les bases de ses techniques de clan. La plupart des enfants issus d’un clan de Konoha apprenaient les bases de leur ninjutsu familial à cet âge. Chez les Nara, toutefois, on poussait le concept plus loin : même les civils du clan devaient apprendre la théorie. Ainsi, si une nouvelle guerre frappait et que les ninjas du clan étaient tous abattus, laissant les enfants sans maître Nara pour les guider, un civil pourrait leur transmettre le savoir. Ce n’était pas une solution idéale, mais c’était déjà mieux que ce que les autres clans avaient mis en place. Qui se souvenait des techniques de Uzumaki aujourd’hui, à part leurs rares victimes à avoir survécu ?

— Les ombres sont le meilleur atout de notre clan, commença Ensui un soir, alors que seul leur petit feu de camp projetait une lumière vacillante sur les murs de la grotte où ils avaient trouvé refuge.

Dehors, il pleuvait à nouveau, mais le printemps était bien là, redonnant à la nature ses teintes vert tendre et son odeur de propeté. Ensui ne le disait pas, mais Hitomi comprenait que d’ici quelques mois, il la ramènerait à Konoha. Avant le milieu de l’été, elle pourrait revoir sa famille. Cette perspective la remplissait de hâte et de joie, mais aussi d’une certaine mélancolie. Elle voulait retourner parmi les siens, bien entendu, mais Ensui était devenu une personne très précieuse pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

— Je sais que tu connais déjà bien l’intérieur de ton esprit. Ce premier exercice va te pousser au-delà des barrières que tu as posées autour de ta Bibliothèque. Descends en toi-même, jusqu’à ce que tu arrives ici.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura sa Porte de la Contemplation, juste au-dessus de son nombril. Le chakra de la petite fille remua en réponse. Fermant les yeux, elle obéit. Aussitôt, elle se retrouva au centre de sa Bibliothèque, la cage dans laquelle elle avait enfermé les sensations de ses méridiens tournant lentement sur elle-même juste devant ses yeux. Elle lui tourna le dos et s’enfonça dans les rayonnages, jusqu’à ce que les étagères cessent de se succéder et qu’elle arrive au bord du sol qu’elle avait posé à cet endroit pour soutenir toute la structure.

Elle avait l’impression qu’ensuite, il n’y avait que du néant, une infinité de noir velouté et tranquille. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle se laissa basculer dans le vide. La sensation était incroyable. Elle aurait pu arrêter sa chute à n’importe quel instant, mais elle était loin, loin de la porte qu’Ensui lui avait ordonné d’atteindre. Elle pouvait voir les huit Portes qui jalonnaient ses méridiens, cœurs de lumière pure et bleuâtre perdus dans un océan d’obscurité.

Enfin, elle posa la main dessus. Une décharge d’énergie la parcourut et, dans le monde physique, elle commença à dégager du chakra par tous les pores de sa peau. Sans ses réserves colossales pour son âge, l’effort l’aurait tuée en quelques minutes.

— C’est ici que se trouve le lien inconscient entre ton ombre et toi-même. Trouve ce lien.

Obéir à Ensui était devenu, pendant tout ce temps à ses côtés, une seconde nature. Parfois, ses instructions n’avaient pas réellement de sens à première vue. Il fallait qu’elle atteigne le but qu’il lui désignait pour qu’elle comprenne la justesse de ses mots. Il fallut qu’elle mette la main sur l’endroit précis de la Porte où son corps se perdait dans son ombre pour comprendre, réellement, le lien dont il parlait.

Dans le monde physique, son ombre réagit violemment au contact, s’agitant en tout sens bien au-delà de la zone éclairée par le feu, plus sombre que l’obscurité modérée de la caverne. Son souffle se coupa un instant, puis le rythme profond et lent de sa respiration reprit. Elle était paisible, si bien qu’on aurait pu la croire endormie si elle avait été allongée.

— Ton ombre est un feu indolent, mais un feu tout de même. Elle te fera du mal si tu la tiens pour acquise et manque de prudence avec elle, si tu ne lui montres pas assez de respect. À partir de ce soir, tu méditeras une heure auprès de ta Porte de la Contemplation, jusqu’à ce que tu sois capable d’étirer ton ombre à volonté.

Ce premier soir, et les douze qui suivirent, elle échoua. Le quatorzième soir en revanche, sous le regard intense de son maître, elle parvint à allonger son ombre jusqu’à ce qu’elle touche la sienne. Les contours étaient nets, et l’étendue obscure ne semblait pas, cette fois, revenir vers elle comme un élastique qui claque – la sensation était vraiment comparable et aussi désagréable.

— Félicitations, murmura Ensui d’un air incroyablement fier. Tu es prête pour l’étape suivante. Demain.

Le lendemain, ils n’attendirent pas la nuit pour agir. Au lieu des entraînements au combat auxquels Hitomi avait droit depuis qu’elle ne devait plus étirer ses réserves de chakra, il la fit se tenir droit devant elle, en plein dans une flaque de soleil. Le printemps avait totalement repris ses droits sur le Pays du Feu et, une ou deux fois, ils s’étaient arrêtés dans une auberge pour la nuit.

— Tu es désormais capable de plier ton ombre à ta volonté quand tu médites. Il s’agissait de la part la plus difficile de cet apprentissage, et tu y es parvenue dans un temps très correct. Je n’attendais pas moins de la fille de Shikano.

Il n’avait plus parlé du père d’Hitomi depuis des mois, ayant raconté à son élève tout ce qu’il savait de lui. Entendre son nom surprit un instant la petite fille, puis elle redressa le menton et carra les épaules, une paisible fierté inscrite sur ses traits.

— À présent, tu dois trouver un raccourci vers cette capacité. Tu dois être capable de te connecter à ton ombre instinctivement, et à la faire répondre à tes ordres immédiatement. Je te laisse chercher le moyen le plus approprié : il s’agit de ton esprit, après tout.

Avec un sourire, Hitomi plongea à nouveau dans sa Bibliothèque, un soupir d’aise franchissant les lèvres de son corps physique quand elle se retrouva à l’intérieur de son esprit, en sécurité. Les rubans de lumière flottaient toujours doucement dans la cage de cristal qui l’attendait, comme à chacune de ses visites, et un sentiment de paix profonde se referma sur elle. Son corps leva lentement les mains, les doigts de la main gauche s’enroulant autour de l’index et du majeur de la main droite, dressés. La mudra du Rat.

Il lui fallait quelque chose qu’elle pouvait toucher dès qu’elle arrivait dans sa Bibliothèque, en un instant. Le seul objet à sa portée était le pilier sur lequel trônait sa cage. Sur une face, elle grava les animaux-emblèmes de ses deux clans, le chat pour les Yûhi, le cerf pour les Nara. Elle avait appris ce genre d’informations sur le clan de sa mère en parlant avec Ensui, mais il n’était pas le mieux informé. Le seul moyen d’en apprendre plus serait d’aller rencontrer son grand-père, quand elle rentrerait de mission. Elle ne l’avait plus vu depuis le lendemain de l’attaque de Kyûbi, et n’était même pas censée s’en souvenir.

— Tu es sur le bon chemin, murmura Ensui d’une voix rauque, dans le monde physique.

L’effet était toujours étrange, quand elle était dans sa Bibliothèque. Elle n’était pas tout à fait coupée du monde extérieur, pouvait entendre, sentir, ressentir, mais ne voyait que l’infinité de livres tout autour d’elle. S’accroupissant devant les deux emblèmes qui se regardaient, elle choisit l’emplacement avec soin, à mi-chemin de leurs regards. C’était là. L’endroit qu’elle pouvait toucher en un instant, et qui servirait à appeler son ombre.

Dans le monde de son esprit, tout était possible. Elle pouvait donner au chakra une forme physique, constante, et peu coûteuse. Sous ses doigts, un long ruban bleu pâle apparut, dispersant sa lumière en éclats indolents jusqu’au sol. Là, il serpentait jusqu’à l’abîme, cette extrême limite de sa bibliothèque qui plongeait dans une obscurité parfaite. L’obscurité n’était plus parfaite à présent, éclairée par le long trait de lumière. Hitomi savait que si elle plongeait pour le suivre, elle arriverait devant sa Porte de la Contemplation, devant cet endroit si intime où l’ombre devenait elle et elle devenait l’ombre.

Elle se redressa, et sa main se referma sur le ruban bleu. Aussitôt, son ombre s’étira et piégea celle d’Ensui. Cela ne dura que quelques instants – la technique consommait beaucoup de chakra, et plus la cible était puissante, plus le coût était élevé. Elle revint totalement à elle et fit quelques tests, s’assurant qu’elle pouvait en un instant, juste en exécutant la mudra du Rat, saisir le lien et faire obéir son ombre.

— On dirait bien que tu es prête.

La petite fille se tendit et croisa le regard de son maître, ses mains quittant lentement la position de la mudra. Son ombre, obéissante, revint vers elle, reprenant des proportions normales.

— Je… Prête ?

— Oui, soupira Ensui. Tu ne pensais pas que j’allais te garder loin du village pour toujours, pas vrai ?

Abasourdie, elle secoua la tête, le mouvement raide et un peu tremblant. Comme s’il sentait sa soudaine détresse, Ensui s’agenouilla pour se trouver à sa hauteur et lui redressa le menton du bout des doigts, le geste délicat et empli de tendresse.

— Je ne vais pas m’en aller, d’accord ? J’ai quitté les forces actives le jour où je suis rentré de ma mission, juste avant de t’emmener. Le Troisième sait que je ne le respecte pas assez pour être digne de confiance sur le front.

C’était la première fois qu’Ensui admettait devant Hitomi à quel point sa situation au village était complexe, mais elle avait eu amplement le temps de le soupçonner. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de prendre la main de son mentor, tellement plus longue et large, entre les deux siennes, et de serrer de toutes ses forces. En cet instant, elle ressemblait à l’enfant qu’elle aurait dû être, une vision troublante pour le maître habituée à une âme mature dans ce corps encore si frêle.

— Je vais travailler pour ton oncle, pour Shikaku, l’aider à gérer le clan jusqu’à ce que Shikamaru soit en âge de le faire, pour qu’il puisse se consacrer à ses devoirs de Jônin en Chef. J’aurai tout le temps du monde à te consacrer, kohai, je te le promets.

Le réconfort fut maigre pour Hitomi. Elle réalisait, parfois, comme à cet instant, à quels dangers elle allait s’exposer dans le futur, et elle avait _besoin_ d’Ensui à ses côtés pour relever ces défis. Ses épaules tremblèrent un instant, ses genoux faiblirent, et puis…

Et puis elle sentit la caresse d’un autre chakra sur sa peau, une force qu’elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ensui. Ces derniers mois, il lui avait fait de nombreuses transfusions de chakra pour tenter de limiter les effets du manque. Son action avait toujours été limitée par le besoin, pour ses réserves, d’être quasiment vides pour que le traumatisme les dilate un peu plus chaque jour. Le contact doux de son chakra contre le sien la réconforta, physiquement et mentalement.

— Je serai toujours là pour te regarder avancer, Hitomi. Je serai toujours là.

Sur ses mots, il l’attira dans une étreinte chaude, réconfortante, et elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par ses bras.


	15. Retour au village

Désormais, Hitomi avait assez de contrôle sur son chakra, et des réserves assez larges, pour pouvoir voyager à une vitesse convenable. Il fallut quelques jours pour qu’elle maîtrise la course dans les arbres, à la mode de Konoha, mais bientôt, elle fut aux trousses d’Ensui, qui profitait de ces derniers jours avec elle pour s’assurer qu’elle était aussi affûtée que possible. Sans oser se l’avouer, il prenait de légers détours sur leur chemin, s’écartant de la route la plus directe vers le village pour s’arrêter chaque nuit dans une auberge, afin que leur temps rien qu’à deux s’allonge, juste un peu.

Hitomi le savait, et elle ne lui en tint pas vigueur. Le même sentiment, le même besoin la taraudait, et la manière qu’avait Ensui de gérer cela pour eux deux lui convenait. C’était plus simple comme ça, après tout. Pendant qu’ils étaient sur les routes, il revoyait avec elle ses connaissances et lui parlait du programme qu’elle suivrait avec lui en parallèle de ses études à l’Académie. Puisqu’ils auraient à nouveau accès aux ressources de leur village, ce programme inclurait de la chimie plus avancée, ce qui rendait Hitomi terriblement impatiente. Elle s’était prise d’une douce passion pour tout ce qui explosait, brûlait, rongeait et fumait.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination, les immenses portes de Konoha se dressant devant eux. La main sur l’épaule de son élève, Ensui la fit s’arrêter avant qu’elle ne franchisse l’entrée du village.

— Comment sont tes méridiens ?

Les rubans de lumière ne s’étaient pas échappés une seule fois de leur cage depuis des semaines, il le savait. C’était une ultime façon de retarder l’inévitable. Docile, la petite fille ferma les yeux un instant, se retrouvant instantanément face au piédestal et à la cage de cristal qui se dressaient au centre de son esprit. Sur la face du pilier qu’elle distinguait, le chat et le cerf se soutenaient mutuellement du regard, et un long serpent de lumière bleue coulait à ses pieds jusqu’à se perdre dans l’obscurité. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les barreaux de la cage, effleura un éclat de lumière et inspira profondément en ressentant toutes les informations qu’il lui donnait sur les ninjas les plus proches.

— Tout est en ordre, shishou.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait, et d’une légère poussée, il l’autorisa à franchir les portes du village. Tandis qu’elle regardait autour d’elle, curieuse, il signa le registre auprès du shinobi de garde. Lorsqu’elle était partie, plus d’un an et demi auparavant, Hitomi souffrait trop, les nerfs et les méridiens à vif et saturés, pour véritablement prêter attention à ce qui l’entourait. Ce n’était pas le cas cette fois et elle but du regard, avide, les informations qui affluaient vers elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle marchait vers le territoire des Nara, aux côtés de son maître. Seule leur position l’un envers l’autre, la plus jeune légèrement en retrait et déférente, trahissait le lien qui les unissait. L’ajustement était si subtil que seuls des ninjas de haut rang, ou ceux qui avaient un maître eux aussi, pouvaient comprendre du premier coup d’œil ce que signifiaient les discrets regards qu’ils échangeaient et la chanson murmurée dans le rythme de leurs démarches. Quelques Jônin s’arrêtèrent pour saluer Ensui d’un signe de tête, mais il n’était manifestement pas assez populaire pour mériter qu’ils échangent quelques mots avec lui. En voyant cela, Hitomi serra les dents. Manifestement, son maître n’était un héros qu’au sein de son clan.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant sa maison, en périphérie du territoire du clan. Une petite poussée sur la cage en elle révéla à Hitomi que sa mère était à l’intérieur. Silencieusement, elle ouvrit la porte et défit ses chaussures. Ses chaussons étaient encore là, mais ils lui paraissaient si minuscules… Elle choisit plutôt d’aller pieds nus, dévorant du regard cet environnement qui, au fond d’elle, lui avait profondément manqué.

Sa mère était dans la cuisine, occupée à faire la vaisselle. Elle lui tournait le dos, ses longs cheveux noirs coulant librement jusqu’au creux de ses reins, une assiette entre les mains. Soudain, ce fut trop pour Hitomi, la boule dans sa gorge grossit et éclata en larmes douces au coin de ses yeux.

— Maman !

Elle s’élança vers sa mère dans un bruit de vaisselle brisée, atterrissant dans ses bras en deux pas à peine. Son parfum discret la submergea et elle ferma les yeux, l’inhalant profondément. Elle avait marché sur un éclat tranchant, mais s’en fichait complètement : elle savait qu’Ensui réparerait les dégâts sans le moindre effort. Toute sa force nouvelle était consacrée à serrer sa mère contre elle, à s’imprégner d’elle pour combler le manque qui soudain l’avait frappée de plein fouet.

Plus tard, l’homme, la femme et l’enfant furent assis dans le salon. Ensui avait réquisitionné le canapé pour soigner le pied blessé d’Hitomi, après qu’elle ait séché ses larmes – il avait choisi d’ignorer que Kurenai pleurait aussi, se souvenant d’elle comme d’une femme plutôt pudique concernant ses propres émotions. Tenant entre ses mains le pied de son apprentie, le chakra médical verdâtre coulant à flot entre ses doigts, il écoutait leur discussion d’une oreille.

— … Et c’est comme ça que j’ai découvert qu’on trouvait de l’eau dans les cactus. Tu peux imaginer, Maman ? Si je dois aller dans le désert, je n’aurai jamais soif !

Les deux adultes rirent de concert, attendris. Ils étaient des ninjas entraînés, habitués à accomplir des missions partout dans le monde pour le bien de leur village, mais la candeur qu’Hitomi leur offrait était une douce bénédiction à leurs yeux, remettant tout leur savoir en perspective, leur rappelant à quel point ce qu’ils savaient pouvait être précieux et extraordinaire.

Le reste de la journée fut un délice. Bien vite, Ensui les laissa à leur intimité, et la mère et la fille se consacrèrent à réinstaller la dernière dans son environnement quotidien. Toute sa garde-robe était trop petite pour elle, et les quelques vêtements de voyage à sa taille qu’elle possédait n’étaient pas une option durable. Il leur fallut plus d’une heure pour les plier et les ranger dans des cartons. Kurenai irait les donner à l’orphelinat du village di’ici quelques jours.

Pour l’instant, il était temps pour Hitomi de découvrir ce qu’était une vie normale à Konoha. Pour la première fois, elle eut le droit d’accompagner sa mère en ville, hors du territoire du clan, pour acheter ses vêtements. Avant, elle avait eu tous ces problèmes avec ses méridiens, et sortir des terres des Nara avait été un supplice, avec tous ces chakras extérieurs qui agressaient son système. Désormais, elle n’avait plus besoin de s’en soucier. Elle pouvait découvrir les rues dont Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji lui avaient si souvent parlé, déambuler d’un pas tranquille parmi les ninjas et passants, sans la moindre douleur.

Avec la bénédiction de sa mère, la petite fille choisit ses propres vêtements. Ses goûts tiraient vers différentes nuances de gris, et de discrètes touches de rouge. Elle sélectionna deux kimonos et un yukata mais, à part ça, elle se concentra sur des vêtements pratiques pour l’Académie. Après tout, la rentrée n’était que dans deux mois… Elle avait terriblement hâte.

Au soir, elles dînèrent chez Shikaku et Yoshino. Shikamaru eut une surprenante décharge d’énergie en voyant sa cousine sur le pas de la porte de sa maison et la serra dans ses bras si fort qu’il lui fit sans doute mal – elle s’en moquait totalement. Il avait bien grandi, lui aussi, la dépassant d’une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Il semblait tenir de son père de ce côté, grand et mince tout comme lui, mais sur ses traits, il y avait une douceur qui appartenait à Yoshino.

Pendant le repas, elle se plia avec plaisir, encore une fois, à l’exercice qu’était le conte de ses aventures. Elle n’entra pas dans les détails concernant Gaara, mais pour le reste, elle se fit un devoir de détailler toutes ces choses que Shikamaru ne connaissait pas. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés d’émerveillement quand elle décrit le couple de fennecs qu’Ensui et elle avaient rencontrés lors de leur deuxième traversée du désert, et il voulait tout savoir des membres de la caravane et des ninjas de Suna.

Il lui avait tellement, tellement manqué.

La soirée se prolongea tard dans la nuit, les deux enfants se lançant dans un tournoi de shôgi pour confronter leurs styles de jeu respectifs, qui avaient bien évolué en un an et demi. Shikamaru avait énormément progressé, son jeu ressemblant désormais nettement à celui de son père, mais Hitomi n’était pas en reste, ayant affronté Ensui pratiquement une fois par jour – et plus quand ils se trouvaient à Suna.

Avant de s’endormir, elle ouvrit son carnet pour écrire à Gaara.

_ Cher Gaara, _

_ Je suis ravie que tu commences l’Académie en même temps que moi. Nous pourrons comparer nos professeurs et nos camarades, si tu veux. Aujourd’hui, je suis rentrée à Konoha. C’est étrange, après être restée sur les routes aussi longtemps. Ma mère a dû m’emmener me racheter une garde-robe complète – apparemment, j’aurais grandi ! _

_ Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi de te faire accepter par ton frère et ta sœur. Je pense qu’ils connaissent mieux les ragots des villageois à ton propos qu’ils ne te connaissent toi, en tant que personne. Montre-leur le garçon merveilleux et doux que tu étais avec moi. Tu vas les conquérir, surtout Temari, si ce que tu me dis sur elle est vrai. Ils seront tes meilleurs alliés, un jour, et tu as besoin d’alliés, tu le sais. Bien entendu, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, mais je suis trop loin pour pouvoir t’aider s’il t’arrivait quelque chose de grave et d’urgent. Je serais plus tranquille en te sachant bien entouré à Suna. _

_ Ce midi, ma mère m’a emmenée manger des gyôza en ville – en-dehors du territoire de mon clan. C’était la première fois que j’avais le droit de m’aventurer dans le reste de la ville sans raison urgente. Demain, mon cousin Shikamaru me fera découvrir le reste du village. Les gyôza, Gaara… Il faudra que je t’en fasse manger, si tu viens à Konoha un jour. C’est absolument délicieux. _

_ J’espère que tu vas bien, Gaara. Prends bien soin de toi, et à demain. _

_ Tendrement, _

_ Hitomi Yûhi. _

Après avoir terminé sa petite lettre, l’enfant imprégna la page sur laquelle elle l’avait écrite pour l’envoyer sur le carnet jumeau. Elle était épuisée, mais c’était une saine fatigue, portée par des émotions qui adoucissaient son âme. Dans la chambre d’amis, juste à côté de celle de Shikamaru, elle ferma les yeux et attendit le sommeil, incroyablement apaisée.

Le lendemain, Shikamaru tint les engagements qu’il avait pris la veille. Konoha était sublime, comme un joyau sous la lumière rieuse du soleil, et Hitomi se régala de découvrir enfin les petits secrets de son village, les endroits où les autres enfants se regroupaient pour jouer au ninja, et ceux où les parents les attendaient en discutant de politique et de leurs missions passées. Les enfants, ici, avaient droit à une liberté immense. Dans le premier monde qu’avait connu Hitomi, il était inimaginable de laisser des petits de cinq ou six ans déambuler dans les rues sans surveillance. Mais les voitures n’existaient pas ici – même les chevaux étaient rares, une marque de très haute noblesse – et la sécurité était maintenue en permanence par l’action conjointe de la police et des Forces Générales, des Genin qui n’avaient pas réussi le test de leur Jônin-sensei en sortant de l’Académie et avaient très peu de chances d’être promus un jour.

Quand elle fut seule avec son cousin, Hitomi lui offrit l’un des carnets communicants qu’elle avait préparés en partant de Suna. Il fut abasourdi par les possibilités qu’offrait ce nouveau moyen de communication, tentant de convaincre son aînée de vendre le concept au département Recherche et Développement de Konoha. Elle y avait pensé, sérieusement pensé, mais les carnets n’étaient pas très pratiques pour des ninjas en mission. Elle réfléchissait depuis quelques semaines à une autre forme de communication qui utiliserait le principe des sceaux, sans avoir exactement trouvé l’idée parfaite pour ce genre de situation.

Ensuite, elle lui montra d’autres choses qu’elle avait apprises. Il regarda son tantô avec respect mais refusa de le prendre en main. Si Hitomi se tournerait définitivement vers une position de première ligne dans les combats, ce n’était pas le cas de Shikamaru. Caché derrière les lignes alliées, il serait bien plus efficace. La plupart des enfants ne pensaient pas à cela à son âge, mais il était un Nara, éduqué à la stratégie quasiment dès le berceau. À ce titre, il fut extrêmement intéressé par les toutes nouvelles compétences de contrôle de terrain développées par sa cousine. Les bombes flash qu’elle avait appris à fabriquer très récemment lui seraient particulièrement utiles pour allonger son ombre juste un instant. C’était suffisant. Une fois la connexion établie, elle n’était rompue que par le manque de chakra ou une barrière physique, comme un mur Doton jaillissant de terre.

Les deux enfants, tout en rattrapant le temps perdu, discutèrent plus d’une fois de leur stratégie concernant l’Académie. La plupart des futurs aspirants partageaient un seul et même but : faire de leur mieux. Mais les Nara n’élevaient pas des enfants comme les autres, c’était connu. Shikamaru, par exemple, avait décidé de faire partie tout du long du milieu de peloton. Cela demandait une intelligence, une patience et une capacité de calcul qui dépassaient ceux de certains Chûnin, d’autant plus qu’il prétendrait que c’était involontaire. Si les choses se passaient comme dans le canon, il y parviendrait et ses professeurs ne soupçonneraient jamais rien.

Pour Hitomi, le problème était différent. Elle était descendante d’un clan et, à ce titre, elle ferait sans le moindre doute partie d’une des trois équipes sélectionnées pour conserver leur Jônin-sensei après le fameux test dont personne ne parlait avant que les élèves ne soient mis devant le fait accompli. En procédant par élimination, la probabilité était très forte qu’elle prenne la place de Sakura et, dans ce cas, elle se considérait en devoir de préparer une voie de secours pour la fille de civils. En plus de cela, elle ne se sentait pas satisfaite par l’idée de simplement viser la première place au classement des kunoichi. Ce serait facile en ce qui concernait les tests écrits, mais la position de Première Kunoichi, contrairement à celle de Premier Aspirant toujours réservée aux garçons, ne venait avec aucune gloire. Elle devait marquer ses professeurs et, pour cela, le seul moyen était de passer par les tests pratiques. Elle devait être là où on ne la trouvait pas, se dépasser chaque jour sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Heureusement, c’était le genre de performance qu’Ensui avait attendu d’elle ces dix-huit derniers mois.

Elle partagea certains points de cette réflexion avec Shikamaru. Il serait, après tout, son plus proche allié à l’Académie. Contrairement à elle, il avait eu le droit, depuis ses quatre ans, de rencontrer les autres enfants, en-dehors du territoire du clan. Il les connaissait déjà. Elle, à part Chôji et Ino, elle ne connaissait que son propre clan. Mais grâce à l’aide de son cousin et certains de ses plans, cela allait changer, pour le mieux, elle l’espérait.

Un autre problème se présentait alors : elle n’avait jamais été douée pour la socialisation directe. Dans sa première vie, particulièrement, elle avait été isolée et taciturne, prompte à envoyer promener ceux qui l’abordaient, poussée à la solitude par une méfiance exacerbée et des expériences désagréables lors de son enfance. Le fait qu’elle n’ait rien connu de tel depuis sa renaissance ne la rendait pas soudainement douée pour se faire des amis. Elle ne savait pas si, en-dehors des Nara si habitués aux âmes particulières, d’Ino terriblement sociable et de Chôji qui aimait le monde entier sans hésitation ni réserve, elle serait capable d’être amie avec qui que ce soit.

Mais elle avait encore deux mois pour se préparer à cette éventualité. Quand le temps viendrait, elle serait aussi prête que possible, et ferait de son mieux pour atteindre ses objectifs. Il fallait que cela suffise ; l’échec n’était tout simplement pas envisageable.


	16. L'Académie

Enfin, la rentrée scolaire arriva. Hitomi était impatiente et anxieuse. Elle avait passé les deux derniers mois à retrouver un rythme de vie sédentaire, mais aussi à travailler sur sa chimie. Avec l’aide d’Ensui, qui tenait sa promesse d’être présent pour elle, elle avait conçu plusieurs types de bombes flash dont le champ d’action et la capacité d’aveuglement variaient, ainsi que des fumigènes de six couleurs différentes. Il l’avait également poussée à pratiquer sa précision avec les armes de jet, arguant que si elle voulait lancer tout un tas de vilaines choses à la tête de l’ennemi, elle avait intérêt à savoir viser.

L’année qu’elle avait de plus par rapport à ses camarades de classe se dévoilerait vite comme un avantage ou un inconvénient : soit les enfants penseraient qu’elle avait un tas d’expérience en plus dans la vie – à cet âge, se souvenait-elle, un an c’était comme une vie entière – soit ils décideraient qu’elle avait commencé l’Académie plus tard parce qu’elle était moins capable que les autres aspirants de son âge. Tout se jouerait sur les premiers jours, sur les premières impressions qu’elle leur donnerait. Son teint encore légèrement hâlé par le soleil de Suna donnerait sans doute à son apparence un petit quelque chose d’aventureux,  mais ça ne suffirait pas à impressionner ces enfants.

L’anxiété qui rongeait la petite fille baissa d’un cran quand elle vit sa mère, qui l’attendait en bas des escaliers. Frottant ses yeux encore alourdis de sommeil, Hitomi alla se réfugier dans les bras de Kurenai, qui la souleva de terre et la fit tourbillonner dans une étreinte pleine de fierté. Oh, oui, l’enfant savait à quel point la kunoichi était fière de la voir enfin faire ses premiers pas sur la voie du ninja – même si à ses yeux, ces premiers pas avaient été effectués aux côtés d’Ensui. C’était l’esprit même de la Volonté du Feu que de se transmettre éternellement à la jeune génération.

— Va saluer le soleil, le petit-déjeuner t’attendra quand tu reviendras. Oncle Shikaku arrive dans une heure. Nous irons à l’Académie avec lui et Shikamaru. Tu as envie de partager ce jour spécial avec lui, pas vrai ?

Hitomi hocha la tête, un sentiment doux et chaleureux l’envahissant sous les attentions et la clairvoyance de sa mère. Il lui était parfois difficile de se voir comme une enfant, comme quelqu’un qui aurait besoin de parents, alors que les siens n’avaient jamais été très présents durant sa première vie, mais dans certains moments, comme celui-ci, elle n’avait aucune difficulté à se rappeler à quel point Kurenai était précieuse à ses yeux, et à quelles extrémités elle se vouerait sans hésiter pour la protéger.

Une heure plus tard, Hitomi avançait dans les rues de Konoha d’un pas décidé en bavardant avec Shikaku, l’héritier des Nara à son bras. Elle n’avait pas trop laissé le choix à son cousin, qui faisait de son mieux pour jouer le supplicié. L’école, c’était beaucoup d’ennuis « pour rien », aimait-il prétendre. La vérité, c’était que, tout comme elle, il avait envie de devenir un ninja et de protéger les siens. Sa fainéantise était à moitié due à l’envie de se fondre dans son clan, et à moitié due à son intellect, qui avait tendance à l’épuiser rapidement. Quand il fermait les yeux plus d’un instant, s’il n’était pas en situation de stress, il s’endormait, quelle que soit sa position.

Ces dernières semaines, à sa plus grande surprise, la petite fille avait senti s’épanouir en elle un désir sincère de s’intégrer parmi les ninjas de sa génération. Shikamaru serait toujours à ses côtés, mais elle voulait plus, elle voulait ne pas être forcée d’impliquer son pauvre cousin dans tous ses plans tordus, elle voulait un esprit de franche camaraderie, être rassurée par la présence des autres à ses côtés, faire partie de ce groupe qu’elle avait découvert au travers des cases du manga. Elle était fatiguée de sa solitude.

Dans la cour de l’Académie avait été dressée une estrade. Les gens s’étaient déjà rassemblés en nombre ; il y avait au moins une centaine d’élèves en devenir, un nombre bien plus large qu’Hitomi ne l’avait imaginé. Pourtant, elle savait que, dans six ans, seuls vingt-sept – vingt-huit avec elle ? – d’entre eux seraient diplômés. Et dans ce groupe déjà réduit, seuls neuf auraient la chance de monter en grade dans les forces militaires classiques.

Kurenai, au milieu de la foule, se pencha et souleva sa fille, la perchant sur ses épaules pour qu’elle puisse voir. Elle était un peu grande pour ce genre de geste, mais sa mère semblait ne pas avoir la moindre difficulté, et l’enfant appréciait le geste. Ainsi, elle pouvait voir le Hokage sur l’estrade, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait l’air frêle, surtout dans cet immense habit blanc et rouge, et vieux, et fatigué. Pourtant, quand il commença son discours, tout son visage s’illumina de fierté et d’énergie. Hitomi comprenait soudain pourquoi on l’appelait « Le Professeur », comme un titre honorifique.

Dans un silence respectueux, les jeunes recrues écoutèrent le chef du village leur parler de la Flamme de la Volonté, de ce jour brillant d’espoir qui la voyait se transmettre à une nouvelle génération. Hitomi, le regard rivé sur l’estrade, enregistrait les visages des professeurs qui se tenaient en ligne derrière le Hokage, le dos incroyablement droit et le menton dressé. Elle reconnut immédiatement Iruka, qui avait l’air si jeune, et Mizuki, contre qui elle ne pouvait rien faire. En le voyant avec son sourire chargé d’ironie, elle dut contenir une pulsion de violence. Elle n’avait aucune chance contre lui pour l’instant, et même si c’était le cas, plus tard… Elle ne prendrait jamais le risque de priver Naruto du Multiclonage.

Le discours fut bref, mais Hitomi eut le temps d’en saisir les subtilités. Quand le Hokage parlait, elle voyait en lui le chef de guerre, le prodige de force et de maîtrise capable d’invoquer la Mort elle-même et de la plier à sa volonté, capable de faire ce choix quoi qu’il en coûte. À côté de lui, elle pouvait sentir sous ses pas le chemin infini qu’il lui restait à parcourir. Bien sûr, son discours n’était pas dénué de propagande, au contraire. Elle savait à quoi s’attendre, après tout, dans l’école chargée de former les forces armées du Pays du Feu. Ce n’était pas parce que Konoha avait une réputation timorée qu’on ne veillait pas à endoctriner les enfants qui donneraient leur vie pour la défendre.

Une fois le discours du Hokage terminé – en changeait-il chaque année ? – un autre professeur s’avança, une liste à la main, et commença à appeler les enfants pour les répartir en trois classes. Hitomi fut surprise du manque d’équité dans la répartition des classes : les enfants des clans, dont elle, furent tous appelés dans la première. Des civils amenaient le groupe à une trentaine de futurs élèves, mais cette répartition ne pouvait être un hasard.

La classe dans laquelle les emmena le professeur Iruka était grande, avec d’immenses baies vitrées en guise de fenêtres. C’était très courant à Konoha, où les ninjas voyageaient souvent à cette hauteur. Dans quelques années, si on croyait Kurenai sur parole, les élèves seraient eux aussi capables d’emprunter ces passages en cas d’urgence – autrement, ils étaient tenus d’utiliser la porte, comme tout le monde.

Hitomi repéra aussitôt deux enfants qu’elle identifia comme Shino Aburame et Hinata Hyûga, assis au dernier rang de la classe. C’était un signe de sagesse, et non de fainéantise : quel ninja digne de ce nom aurait voulu avoir quelqu’un dans son angle mort ? Ce genre de choses, les enfants des clans en avaient conscience. D’une main, la petite fille attrapa son cousin, qui lui-même entraîna Chôji dans son sillage, et elle alla s’asseoir près d’Hinata. Ensemble, ils occupaient pratiquement toutes les places du fond et avaient une vue parfaite sur le reste de la classe, construite sur le modèle d’un auditorium, le rang arrière surélevé par rapport au rang juste devant lui.

La journée commença sur un rythme paisible… Trop paisible. Les explications d’Iruka-sensei étaient très classiques en somme : les horaires, le matériel, les lectures obligatoires, les règles de la classe… Hitomi finit par s’ennuyer, et elle ne supportait pas l’ennui. Discrètement, elle sortit de son sac son carnet à messages. Il avait refroidi pendant le discours du Hokage, mais elle ne l’avait pas encore ouvert.

_ Chère Hitomi, _

_ Est-ce que tes cours ont déjà commencé ? Ici, c’est le cas et je m’ennuie. Je suis seul au fond de la classe et j’ai l’impression que ce n’est pas bien, mais Ensui nous répétait toujours de surveiller nos arrières, pas vrai ? Il n’y a personne dans ma classe à qui je fasse assez confiance pour ça. Ils me regardent tous bizarrement, comme si j’allais soudainement me mettre en colère et leur faire du mal. _

_ Le pire, c’est qu’à une époque, ça aurait été possible. Avant que je te rencontre, j’étais tellement en colère contre eux, tout le temps. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils me laissaient tout seul, pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas jouer avec moi. Je n’ai jamais voulu les blesser, mais parfois, mon sable, par accident… Tu sais ce que c’est. _

_ J’ai essayé de parler à Temari, ce matin, quand elle m’a emmené à l’Académie. Elle était seule, alors… Je sais pas. C’était plus facile pour moi, je pense. Je lui ai demandé comment elle allait, je l’ai remerciée de m’avoir accompagné. Elle avait l’air tellement surprise ! Mais pas en colère. J’imagine que tu as raison, à son propos. _

_ Mon professeur est un peu bizarre, mais je crois que je vais bien l’aimer. Bon, on s’ennuie pour l’instant, mais il n’a pas l’air très strict. Le type devant moi dort, et il n’a rien fait pour le réveiller. _

_ J’ai hâte d’avoir de tes nouvelles, _

_ Gaara. _

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, elle entama une réponse, décrivant Iruka-sensei qui était justement en train de crier sur Kiba et Naruto. Elle lui expliqua le principe du genjutsu de la tête surdimensionnée, que le professeur semblait utiliser comme moyen d’intimidation. À ses yeux, ça lui donnait plutôt l’apparence d’un personnage de cartoon, mais elle sentit un frisson bien distinct agiter les rangs devant elle.

Shikamaru ne suivait pas mieux le cours qu’elle. Il dormait sur le carnet que sa cousine lui avait offert, les traits détendus. Il était adorable comme ça. Elle tourna son regard vers la gauche et croisa un instant celui d’Hinata qui rougit en réaction. Elle essaya un doux sourire pour l’amadouer, mais elle savait bien, au fond, que l’héritière des Hyûga était trop timide pour se détendre au premier signe de gentillesse.

À dix heures, les enfants avaient droit à un quart d’heure de liberté avant de retourner en classe. Hitomi rassembla son courage et inspira profondément, carrant les épaules comme pour se grandir. Ce n’était pas censé être si difficile.

— Salut ! Tu es une Hyûga, c’est ça ? Tu t’appelles comment ? Moi c’est Hitomi Yûhi !

Elle devait sans doute sonner un peu bizarre mais tentait de se rassurer en se disant que c’était ce qu’on attendait des Nara. Leur réputation était forgée depuis des décennies, après tout, et Hitomi avait pris soin de choisir une tunique à l’emblème du clan pour son premier jour à l’école, comme Shikamaru.

— Hi-Hinata.

— Enchantée de te rencontrer ! Et toi, tu es un Aburame, pas vrai ? C’est quoi ton nom à toi ?

— Je m’appelle Shino. Mon père travaille souvent avec votre clan. On trouve des colonies d’insectes très intéressantes dans vos forêts.

Ce constat n’étonna pas la petite fille : les Nara, les Akimichi et les Yamanaka travaillaient de concert, dans le village et hors de ses murs, pour recréer des écosystèmes propices à la pousse des plantes dont ils avaient besoin pour produire les médicaments du village. C’était un travail colossal, dans lequel beaucoup de civils des trois clans se spécialisaient, mais immensément précieux pour les ninjas, et prompt à créer le genre d’environnements que des espèces rares d’insectes affectionnaient.

Finalement, pour toute sa panique, toutes ses craintes, toutes ses angoisses, ce fut aussi simple que cela. Les deux enfants lui emboîtèrent le pas quand elle sortit de la classe et ils se présentaient tous trois plus en détail en marchant jusqu’à la cour intérieure de l’Académie, Shikamaru et Chôji un peu en retrait. Ino, quant à elle, était dès le début de la journée allée se noyer dans la foule de nouveaux élèves. Hitomi la connaissait assez pour savoir qu’elle deviendrait très vite la reine de ce petit monde.

Après cette brève pause, que les enfants exploitèrent pour visiter la cour et trouver quelques recoins tranquille, Iruka décida qu’il était temps pour ses élèves de se présenter à la classe. Il commença à les appeler par ordre alphabétique, en commençant par Shino Aburame, tandis qu’Hitomi, une bouffée d’angoisse lui nouant l’estomac, attendait son tour. Elle passerait parmi les derniers, avec son nom de famille. Lorsqu’elle se fut reprise, elle accorda toute son attention aux enfants qui se levaient les uns après les autres pour parler, enregistrant les informations qu’ils donnaient sur eux-mêmes. Leur nom, leur âge, leurs loisirs ce qu’ils aimaient, ce qu’ils détestaient. Bientôt, ce fut le tour d’un petit blond qu’elle reconnut immédiatement.

— … Et un jour, je serai Hokage, vous pouvez le croire !

L’ambiance dans la classe se détendit lentement, si ce n’était pour un point de tension à l’avant de la classe, où se tenait Iruka-sensei. Plusieurs des garçons, avec qui Naruto avait joué pendant la récréation, lui adressèrent des sourires de franche camaraderie. Le cœur d’Hitomi se brisa, de savoir que cela ne durerait pas. Quand les enfants rentreraient chez eux et que leurs parents leur serviraient un sermon à propos du démon-renard – le secret le mieux gardé de Konoha, n’est-ce pas ? – ils ne joueraient plus jamais avec lui.

— Yûhi Hitomi !

Docile, la petite fille se leva, faisant de son mieux pour se tenir droite et fière, les deux pieds solidement campés au sol, la ligne des épaules détendues, comme Ensui lui avait appris à le faire pour se grandir et avoir l’air dénuée de crainte.

— Bonjour ! Je m’appelle Hitomi Yûhi. J’ai sept ans et mes loisirs sont la lecture et l’entraînement. J’aime le shôgi, ma famille et mon clan, mais je n’aime pas la pâte de haricot rouge et rester bloquée sur un problème. Mon rêve est de devenir une Maîtresse des Sceaux reconnue dans le monde entier. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

La plupart de ces enfants ne connaissaient pas le concept même du fûinjutsu, mais Iruka, lui, connaissait au moins les bases, comme tous les ninjas diplômés. Il posa sur la petite fille un regard surpris et scrutateur, qu’elle soutint avant de se rasseoir. Shikamaru lui tapota discrètement la cuisse en signe de réconfort : il savait qu’elle n’aimait pas s’exprimer devant une foule, et une trentaine de personnes constituaient incontestablement une foule selon leurs standards.

La pause de midi arriva vite. Hitomi réveilla Shikamaru d’un petit coup de coude, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, puis se tourna vers Hinata et Shino, qui sortaient leurs bentôs de leurs sacs à dos.

— Hum, c’était chouette ce matin. Ca vous dirait qu’on mange ensemble ?

Tandis que les deux enfants acceptaient sa proposition, elle se demanda vraiment comment faisaient les autres pour socialiser naturellement. N’étaient-ils pas anxieux ? Un regard à Hinata, qui rougissait à nouveau, lui donna la réponse. Si, ils étaient anxieux aussi. Bon, c’était déjà ça de pris. Elle se tourna vers Shikamaru pour lui proposer la même chose, mais avant qu’elle ait pu dire un mot, il croisa son regard en se frottant la nuque, l’air gêné.

— Hum… Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si j’allais avec Chôji voir Ino ? Nos parents veulent qu’on profite de l’Académie pour se rapprocher… C’est pénible, mais autant commencer tout de suite sinon ma mère va commencer à s’énerver et…

Elle le coupa d’un hochement de tête et d’un sourire. Elle ne serait pas seule, après tout. Et même si ça avait été le cas… Elle pouvait supporter un peu de solitude de temps en temps.

— Écris-moi quelque chose dans ton carnet si tu as besoin de moi.

Elle ne se séparait jamais du sien et n’allait pas commencer aujourd’hui. Puisqu’elle avait désormais deux correspondants, elle avait dédié quelques pages à chacun, limitant l’effet avec un sceau supplémentaire. Après avoir attrapé son propre bentô, elle suivit ses deux nouveaux amis vers la cour extérieure, cette fois. Plus large, elle était aussi plus fournie en recoins et perchoirs en tous genres, mais les élèves ne pouvaient y aller que pendant le temps de midi.

Les trois enfants eurent vite fait de trouver un arbre isolé qui leur prodiguerait de l’ombre. Hitomi s’assit sur une racine qui dépassait de terre, le dos appuyé contre le tronc, et ouvrit son bentô tout en regardant ses deux camarades s’installer eux aussi. Les Nara avaient récupéré la tradition des Akimichi de faire toujours plus à manger qu’ils n’en avaient besoin, et Kurenai avait mis un point d’honneur à concevoir un bentô que sa fille pourrait partager avec ses amis. Finalement, ils décidèrent de mettre les trois boîtes à repas en commun et de piocher dans ce qui leur faisait envie, tout en discutant d’un ton léger.

Shino, plus prolixe maintenant que le reste de leur classe n’était plus là pour écouter, leur parla de son clan, de leurs traditions et du rôle que les civils y tenaient. Ces choses, après tout, étaient différentes pour chaque clan, et le sujet fascinait Hitomi. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, la conversation dériva vers les raisons qui avaient poussé la petite fille à commencer l’Académie un an plus tard.

— J’ai une maladie qui affecte mon chakra et aurait pu m’empêcher d’être un ninja. Heureusement, un membre de mon clan, qui a la même maladie, est revenu d’une longue mission à l’étranger juste à temps pour me prendre en charge. Il m’a appris à la contrôler… En fait, il m’a appris tout un tas de choses, pour que je ne me sente pas triste de commencer l’Académie plus tard.

— Q… Quel genre de chose ?

Hinata n’avait pas souvent pris la parole, et surtout pas pour parler d’elle-même. Connaissant un peu les Hyûga, Hitomi supposait qu’on l’avait effrayée en lui ordonnant de ne rien révéler sur le clan à l’école. Comme elle était déjà introvertie de base, cela aurait largement suffi à la faire taire. Avec un doux sourire pour tenter d’adoucir l’anxiété qu’elle percevait chez sa camarade, elle répondit à sa question.

— Les bases du taijutsu et du kenjutsu, énormément d’exercices de contrôle de chakra, du fûinjutsu… Ce genre de choses.

Elle n’entrait volontairement pas dans les détails. Ensui lui avait enseigné les bienfaits du secret, surtout concernant ses propres capacités. Seuls ses alliés les plus solides devaient avoir le droit de les connaître, pour pouvoir travailler en équipe avec elle, mais en-dehors de cela, il valait mieux en dire juste assez pour impressionner, et trop peu pour donner aux autres des armes contre elle. Même si elle doutait qu’Hinata ou Shino puissent ou veuillent lui porter préjudice, cela ne faisait pas de mal de prendre de bonnes habitudes.

La conversation se poursuivit jusqu’à la fin de la pause. Hitomi eut le temps de leur parler de Suna et de son ami Gaara – personne ne connaissait ce nom ici, et elle prit bien soin de laisser dans l’ombre ce qui concernait son démon. Elle leur parla également d’Ensui, immensément fière de constater qu’ils connaissaient sa réputation, même s’ils n’avaient pas entendu parler de sa révolte contre le Hokage. Bien entendu, les gens ne parlaient pas de cela, ils préféraient ne pas étaler aux yeux du public les échecs de leur chef de guerre.

Lorsqu’ils rentrèrent tous en classe, des feuilles retournées les attendaient, placées avec soin sur chaque banc. Un test, déjà ? Hitomi échangea avec Shikamaru un regard désabusé. Quand elle avait brûlé d’envie de commencer l’Académie, elle avait pris soin de ne pas penser à ce genre de choses, mais c’était d’un ennui… Avec un petit soupir, elle retourna s’asseoir à sa place dans le fond de la classe et écouta les consignes.

Il ne lui fallut qu’une dizaine de minutes, contre les deux heures prévues, pour terminer ce test. La plupart des questions étaient là pour évaluer les compétences en écriture et en lecture des élèves, ainsi que leur culture générale. Tous ces sujets avaient été couverts en long et en large par sa mère, puis par Ensui. Du coin de l’œil, la petite fille vit son cousin répondre correctement au nombre exact de questions qu’il lui fallait pour avoir la moyenne, puis répondre faux à tout le reste. D’un même geste, ils posèrent tous deux leurs stylos, croisèrent les bras sur leur banc et posèrent la tête dessus.

Alors que Shikamaru entamait une nouvelle sieste, Hitomi se plongea dans ses plans concernant ce pan de sa vie. Dès le lendemain, si tout se passait comme prévu, elle aborderait Naruto et lui montrerait son intention de devenir et rester son amie. Entraîner Shikamaru et Chôji sur son sillage serait facile. Pour Shino et Hinata, cependant, cela risquait d’être un peu plus compliqué : tous deux mettaient un point d’honneur à respecter les consignes de leurs parents. Cela dit, elle n’était pas sans ressource et arriverait peut-être à les persuader… Oui, elle devait réfléchir à cela.

Quand la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, elle ouvrit les yeux et réveilla son cousin d’une petite pression sur l’épaule. Elle le regarda s’étirer soigneusement avant de rassembler ses affaires. Ils laissèrent leurs tests sur le bureau d’Iruka-sensei en partant et Hitomi dit au revoir à Shino et Hinata, avant de suivre son cousin vers la sortie.

Devant le portail de l’Académie, elle eut la surprise de voir que sa mère n’était pas seule : les parents de Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji les attendaient également. Ils étaient sans doute là pour l’une de ces fêtes de clan dont on avait parlé aux enfants, et auxquelles ils avaient pu assister une ou deux fois dans leur vie. Après tout, les premiers pas sur la voie du ninja de quatre enfants de l’Union des Trois, comme l’appelaient parfois les membres des autres clans, était une chose rare.

Comme Hitomi l’avait soupçonné, une fête se préparait. Elle dut se plier aux envies de Kurenai, qui décida que la journée était suffisamment importante pour mériter le port d’un kimono, et apprit à sa fille comment le porter. Ses longs cheveux noirs furent remontés en chignon, quelques mèches s’en échappant pour boucler doucement sur sa nuque et ses épaules. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle ne vit rien de la kunoichi qu’elle voulait devenir… Ce qui était un signe excellent. Aucun ninja n’était plus efficace que celui capable de passer inaperçu dans toutes les situations.

Le clan Akimichi détenait une ligne de restaurants qui s’étendait sur tout le continent, mais le plus ancien d’entre eux trônait dans l’artère principale de Konoha. On n’y avait de table qu’en réservant plusieurs semaines à l’avance, et même comme cela, il fallait savoir mettre la main à la bourse. Sans surprise, ce fut là que la fête prit place. Le restaurant tout entier avait été fermé pour l’occasion, pour accueillir tous les membres des trois clans qui souhaitaient venir rendre hommage à la nouvelle génération.

Ensui était de ceux-là. Hitomi avait beau le voir souvent, ce n’était plus la même chose que ce à quoi elle avait eu droit pendant un an et demi à ses côtés, et il lui manquait. Ravie de le voir dans son uniforme de Jônin – il ne portait la veste renforcée du village que pour les grandes occasions – elle s’élança pour l’étreindre, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Avec un petit rire grave, il referma les bras sur elle et la serra, fort.

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent dédiés à la description de sa journée. Son maître, attentif, écouta tout ce qu’elle avait à dire sur le test, les présentations, ses nouveaux amis, et Naruto. Il connaissait déjà l’opinion de son apprentie sur la manière dont le jinchûriki était traité par le village. Lui-même trouvait incroyablement stupide l’idée que l’ancienne génération s’était mise en tête : comment pouvaient-ils espérer que le jeune garçon ait envie de les protéger, de protéger son village, s’il ne recevait de leur part que froideur et indifférence ?

Ensuite, les invités et rois de la soirée passèrent à table. Pour la première fois, les enfants s’assirent à la table d’honneur aux côtés de leurs parents. Cela leur faisait tout drôle, ce qu’ils commentèrent discrètement entre eux avec des petits rires. La nourriture était délicieuse, bien entendu, et abondante, comme toujours avec les Akimichi. Le saké coulait à flots pour les adultes, tandis que les enfants se contentaient sagement de jus de fruits.

Un peu plus tard, ce fut le tour des cadeaux. L’ambiance informelle encadra également ce petit cérémonial : chaque enfant devait s’asseoir sur une chaise au centre de la pièce, et tous les quatre attendaient ensemble que les adultes viennent leur offrir leurs présents. Hitomi reçut du matériel de calligraphie de la part de sa mère, un nécessaire de chimie de la part d’Ensui pour pouvoir faire ses expériences sans avoir à s’infiltrer dans les laboratoires de Konoha, et de la part de Shikaku, plusieurs livres traitant de fûinjutsu, qui avaient l’air extrêmement rares. D’autres personnes lui offrirent des cadeaux, pour la plupart des vêtements et des armes, mais rien n’avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que ces trois présents, pas même les pinces pour chignon ornementées de rubis qu’on pouvait transformer d’une simple pression en arme mortelle.

Elle alla se coucher tard, ce soir-là, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, et dormit profondément. C’était suffisamment rare pour être souligné : son sommeil avait toujours été léger, puisqu’il se déroulait dans sa Bibliothèque et qu’elle pouvait en sortir instantanément. C’était comme si une part de son esprit ne se reposait jamais vraiment.

Cette nuit-là ne fit pas exception : elle passa une bonne partie de son temps à errer dans les rayonnages, ouvrant un livre ou l’autre pour le consulter. Pourtant, quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était en pleine forme et prête à affronter cette journée, qui se révèlerait peut-être encore plus compliquée que celle qu’elle avait vécue la veille. Après tout, elle avait un jinchûriki à approcher, et ça, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.


	17. Le terrible démon-renard

Hitomi dut attendre la pause de midi pour agir. Avant cela, elle ne vit tout simplement pas d’occasion d’approcher Naruto qui soit naturelle, mais elle l’observa avec soin, notant son air sombre quand il entra en classe et sa position, seul au premier rang, juste un tout petit peu prostré par-dessus son banc. Elle vécut toute cette matinée sous le coup de la colère, le dos raide et son chakra agité rendant sans doute les autres enfants nerveux – Iruka-sensei, lui, était simplement trop fort pour percevoir cette faible vague d’aura meurtrière, pourtant le plus fort niveau qu’elle soit capable de projeter sans le vouloir.

À midi, elle entraîna Shino et Hinata dans une partie de jeux du ninja. Les professeurs attendaient des élèves qu’ils pratiquent ce genre de divertissements sur leur temps libre, pour entretenir ce qu’ils apprenaient en classe – même si pour l’instant ils n’avaient encore rien appris. Le plan d’Hitomi, pour faire d’une pierre deux coups et approcher Naruto tout en persuadant ses amis de faire de même, était simplissime.

— Il nous manque un joueur pour faire deux équipes de deux, pesta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Elle fit mine de fouiller la cour des yeux et son regard s’éclaira quand elle repéra Naruto, assis seul à une balançoire.

— Ah, attendez-moi, je reviens !

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle se précipita vers le petit garçon, refusant de laisser son cœur se fendre de compassion devant son air triste et esseulé. Cela changerait bien vite, elle s’en faisait la promesse.

— Dis, tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? Il nous manque un ninja pour faire des équipes de deux !

Elle s’attendait à devoir forcer un peu, devoir le persuader, mais dès qu’il entendit sa voix, tout son visage s’illumina d’un mélange d’espoir et d’incrédulité.

— Je serai le meilleur ninja que tu aies jamais vu ! Tu peux le croire !

Et comme ça, ce fut décidé. Avec un petit sourire un peu fourbe, Hitomi proposa de jouer les filles contre les garçons. Elle savait que Shino n’aimerait pas trop être dans le camp du bruyant Naruto, mais elle voulait que ses amis se rapprochent de lui eux aussi, et savait qu’Hinata n’arriverait à rien si elle devait coopérer avec un inconnu. Cette partie se finit en victoire pour les fille : les garçons s’étaient bien débrouillés, mais Hinata était une excellente stratège quand elle parvenait à passer outre sa timidité, et son contrôle du chakra, comme on pouvait l’attendre de l’héritière des Hyûga, était excellent. Hitomi, aux anges, veilla à féliciter abondamment son amie, qui rougit de ses compliments mais sourit, l’air rayonnante.

Shino, quant à lui, faisait la leçon à Naruto, qui écoutait avec une attention surprenante. Les deux garçons s’étaient plutôt bien entendus pendant le jeu et avaient marqué des points à plusieurs reprises. Naruto contrebalaçait joliment Shino : il était certes plus impulsif, un peu trop, mais il avait aussi plus de cran, ce dont l’héritier des Aburame avait l’air de manquer. Ils auraient pu gagner, si Hinata n’avait pas à plusieurs reprises marqué des points cruciaux.

L’après-midi fut consacré à leur première leçon de taijutsu. C’était Mizuki-sensei – Hitomi détestait associer ce titre honorifique à son nom, même en pensée – qui se chargeait de ces cours. Pour le premier jour, il voulait évaluer les performances des élèves. Il leur expliqua d’abord les règles de sécurité et leur fit la liste de l’équipement dont ils auraient besoin pour son cours – incluant un juste nombre de shuriken et kunai en bois – puis entama réellement son test.

D’abord, les élèves durent courir. Le premier tour de cour fut concentré sur la vitesse. Hitomi était plus rapide que n’importe quelle autre fille, mais un peu plus lente que Sasuke, qui arriva premier, et Kiba, juste derrière. Shikamaru, lui, était resté du début à la fin dans le milieu de peloton. Ensuite, il leur fit faire des séries de pompes, abdominaux et plusieurs autres exercices de musculation, testant toujours leur vitesse. Plusieurs fois, Hitomi coiffa Kiba au poteau, mais jamais elle ne parvint à dépasser Sasuke.

Ensuite, Mizuki testa leur endurance, les faisant courir aussi longtemps qu’ils le pouvaient. Là, Hitomi, avec son expérience de voyage, fut meilleure que n’importe qui dans la classe. Même Sasuke dut abandonner alors qu’elle-même n’était même pas essoufflée, le visage rouge et le souffle court. Finalement, le professeur, n’observant chez elle aucun signe de fatigue, la fit arrêter. Docilement, elle revint vers ses camarades et attendit la suite.

Naruto s’en était vraiment bien sorti jusque-là. S’il n’était pas doué pour toute la dimension intellectuelle du programme de l’Académie, il était en excellente forme physique et s’était particulièrement bien classé dans toutes les épreuves d’endurance. Était-ce le Kyûbi qui lui prêtait sa force ? En tout cas, si c’était bien cela, il n’en montrait rien et la petite fille ne sentit pas un instant le chakra du démon se manifester.

Vint le tour des exercices de précision. Hitomi n’avait jamais eu un don inné pour ce domaine, mais Ensui, refusant de la laisser se décourager, l’avait contrainte à pratiquer encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait les poignets en feu et que ses bras ne soient plus capables de soulever les kunai. Désormais, elle était même capable de viser plutôt juste avec des senbon, ces aiguilles que peu de ninjas affectionnaient mais qu’elle appréciait. Elle n’atteindrait jamais un parfait niveau de précision, mais elle était douée, et n’hésita pas à le montrer.

Quand le cours fut terminé, plusieurs filles attendaient Hitomi dans les vestiaires. Elle reconnut Aimi, l’une des filles de sa classe qui faisait de la concurrence à Ino pour le titre de la reine de popularité. Elle n’avait ni l’éloquence, ni les jolis traits de la Yamanaka, mais elle était grande, et visiblement solide, deux qualités que les futurs ninjas respectaient énormément. Méfiante, Hitomi attendit que l’une des fillettes prenne la parole, glissant discrètement dans une position de garde.

— Alors comme ça, tu es plus forte que n’importe qui ici ?

La petite fille haussa les épaules, prenant soin de montrer une profonde indifférente à la pique qu’Aimi venait de lui lancer. Les combats n’étaient pas exactement interdits en-dehors des cours de taijutsu, tant qu’on ne blessait pas durablement son adversaire.

— Si tu veux que j’arrête de te battre, Aimi- _ chan­,  _ tu n’as qu’à t’entraîner un peu plus dur. Tu t’es bien débrouillée, tout à l’heure, après tout.

_ Mais pas aussi bien que moi _ était clairement sous-entendu. Hitomi ne prenait aucun plaisir à brusquer une gamine, mais elle n’hésiterait pas si elle devait en arriver là. Elle tenait à prendre la première place au classement, et à y rester. Il y avait très peu de choses qu’elle refuserait de sacrifier pour ce but, et l’ego d’une petite brute n’en faisait certainement pas partie. Un air de mépris peint sur son visage, elle rassembla ses affaires et força le passage entre les filles qui lui barraient la sortie d’un regard glacé.

Shikamaru l’attendait à l’extérieur, accompagné d’Ino et Chôji. Naruto, Hinata et Shino étaient là aussi. Tous avaient l’air moyennement inquiets, sauf peut-être son cousin, qui savait ce dont elle était capable mieux que n’importe qui. Après tout, les deux mois entre son retour de voyage et le début de l’Académie avaient été consacrés à une large part d’entraînement, sous la supervision de Yoshino Nara le plus souvent.

La mère d’Hitomi l’attendait au portail, discutant tranquillement avec Yoshino. Les deux femmes reviendraient sans doute chercher leurs enfants quelques jours encore, le temps d’être sûres qu’ils connaissent le trajet. Après tout, Konoha était une grande ville, et le territoire du clan était particulièrement retiré des artères principales. Le regard pensif de Kurenai tomba sur Naruto, qui expliquait à ses amis ce qu’il avait prévu de faire le lendemain à Kiba si celui-ci ne se décidait pas à cesser de l’ignorer. Oh, la petite fille savait que cela viendrait… Mais elle comprenait la peine de Naruto.

La discussion ne se produisit pas avant que la mère et la fille ne soit seules, occupées à préparer le repas du soir. Hitomi adorait les gyôza et chantonnait distraitement tout en assaisonnant le mélange de viande et de légumes coupés en dés pour la farce. C’était une recette qu’elle ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs, un petit secret de sa mère.

— Tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu étais amie avec Naruto aussi, ma puce. C’est arrivé aujourd’hui ?

La petite fille se raidit légèrement, jetant à sa mère un regard songeur. Elle n’essayait pas d’être discrète – on ne pouvait surprendre Kurenai.

— Les autres enfants ont tous décidé en même temps de le laisser tout seul aujourd’hui… Et hier, j’ai entendu en passant des parents dire des choses méchantes et complètement fausses sur lui. Du coup, ce midi, j’ai décidé de lui proposer de jouer au ninja avec Shino, Hinata et moi.

— Et j’imagine que ça s’est bien passé ?

— Oui ! Il est vraiment gentil. Un peu bruyant parfois mais… Mais il n’a rien fait de mal. Il ne devrait pas être isolé comme ça pour quelque chose qu’il n’a pas décidé.

Elle entendit la respiration de sa mère se couper et leva vers elle un regard consterné.

— Maman, tout le monde dans ma classe le sait, même les civils. Ce n’est vraiment pas un secret, ou alors on ne devrait plus jamais faire confiance aux adultes pour qu’ils gardent un secret.

À cette remarque, Kurenai éclata de rire et passa une main joueuse dans les cheveux de sa fille.

— À ce point ? Ne t’en fais pas, je n’allais pas t’empêcher de voir ton ami. Tu pourrais l’inviter à dîner ici, demain soir. J’imagine que l’orphelinat n’est pas l’endroit le plus joyeux de la ville…

Hitomi hocha la tête, un sourire soulagé illuminant son visage. Elle n’était pas certaine qu’elle aurait eu le courage de défier sa mère en face : elle la respectait et l’aimait tellement, elle ne voulait pas la décevoir. Il aurait été horrible, déchirant, à ses yeux d’être obligée de choisir entre l’amour de sa mère et le chemin vers lequel elle était poussée par ses convictions profondes.

Le lendemain, à la fin des cours, Hitomi proposa à Naruto de venir manger chez elle, et eut la surprise de voir son ami rougir jusqu’aux oreilles. Quand il s’y mettait, il faisait même de la concurrence à Hinata. Une main levée pour dissimuler ses lèvres, elle rit doucement, attendrie par sa réaction.

— Ne te monte pas la tête, tu sais. Ma mère veut faire connaissance avec mes amis. Elle sera ravie de te rencontrer, tu vas voir. Et elle cuisine super-bien !

Le soir venu, après le repas – délicieux, exactement comme Hitomi l’avait prédit – la petite fille installa son invité au salon. Il n’arrêtait pas de regarder autour de lui d’un air éberlué, et elle avait l’impression qu’il ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Elle faisait tout pour qu’il se sente à l’aise, ignorant ses petits écarts, ses manques de politesse. Elle savait que personne ne lui avait appris les règles de savoir-vivre à observer quand on était invité quelque part.

— Je me demandais, Naruto… Tu sais pourquoi tu as du mal avec les cours d’Iruka-sensei ?

— Je… Oui, je crois. J’essaye de l’écouter, mais je m’ennuie très vite et j’ai du mal à me concentrer. Pourtant, j’ai envie de comprendre ce qu’il explique ! Alors j’ai essayé de lire les livres qu’il nous a conseillés, mais les kanjis n’arrêtent pas de se mélanger devant mes yeux, j’ai vraiment du mal.

La fillette hocha la tête, compréhensive. Cela ressemblait fort à ce qu’elle savait de l’hyperactivité et de la dyslexie. Ces deux maladies étaient inconnues des médecins de Konoha, et personne ne faisait rien pour les soigner. Ceux qui avaient des difficultés devaient juste produire plus d’efforts ou abandonner. Ce n’était pas très juste, à ses yeux. Naruto n’avait rien fait de mal, il fonctionnait juste un peu différemment. Elle-même ne connaissait pas plus que ça ces deux maladies, n’en ayant pas souffert dans sa première vie, mais elle avait quelques idées pour essayer de l’aider.

La conversation se poursuivit sur un ton léger, Kurenai finissant par les rejoindre. Naruto était amusant, dynamique, et incroyablement gentil. Il avait en lui une douceur et une candeur qui rappelaient nettement Gaara à Hitomi. Ils discutaient toujours régulièrement par carnets interposés, et la petite fille était très fière des progrès que son ami faisait avec sa sœur. Cela ne faisait que deux jours, mais… Il essayait sincèrement, et c’était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Le lendemain, les résultats des tests de la rentrée étaient affichés dans le hall de l’Académie, à la vue de tous. Hitomi fut peu surprise en le parcourant : elle était première du classement des filles, et à égalité avec Sasuke, premier du classement des garçons. Naruto était dernier au test écrit, tandis qu’il se classait très bien au test physique. Shikamaru était dans le milieu de peloton de sa classe. En-dehors de ça, exactement comme elle l’avait supposé, le classement pouvait être découpé en trois parties très nettes, qui représentaient les trois classes d’enfants. Ainsi donc, ils avaient été répartis selon leur niveau, et non par hasard.

Cette découverte ne la perturba pas. En classe, elle continua de faire de son mieux à chaque instant, poussant toujours plus loin que les professeurs ne l’exigeaient. Quand elle rentrait de l’école, elle faisait étudier Naruto par petites sessions d’un quart d’heure, lui réexpliquant à lui seul ce qu’Iruka leur avait enseigné pendant la matinée – il n’avait pas besoin d’aide avec les cours de Mizuki. Cette méthode fonctionnait bien avec le petit garçon, mais pas assez pour le propulser en tête de classement. Les tests écrits restaient difficiles pour lui, mais il comprenait, elle pouvait le voir à chaque fois qu’elle lui demandait de réexpliquer un point de matière. En lecture et en écriture, il s’améliorait, même s’il ne ferait jamais partie des meilleurs.

Quand Naruto rentrait chez lui – généralement avant le dîner en semaine, et après le week-end – la journée d’Hitomi était loin d’être terminée. Ensui arrivait et l’entraînait à son tour, s’assurant qu’elle ne perde rien de ce qu’il lui avait appris pendant leur voyage. Lorsqu’il n’était pas disponible, c’était Kurenai qui entraînait sa fille. Elle était passée par là, après tout. Même si le pays était en guerre quand elle était sortie de l’Académie, l’esprit de compétition l’avait motivée, elle aussi, à se dépasser. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas les objectifs les mieux dissimulés d’Hitomi – elle n’avait aucun moyen de les deviner.

Sa correspondance avec Gaara, et Shikamaru, lors de certains cours théoriques, était son baume au cœur. Si elle en croyait ses lettres, et il n’avait aucune raison de mentir, l’Enfant du Sable se rapprochait chaque jour de sa sœur, qui commençait à montrer moins de méfiance à son égard. Il avait également tenté d’aborder Kankurô ; à sa grande surprise, il lui avait suffi de complimenter son talent avec les marionnettes pour que son frère aîné se sente en sécurité avec lui. Le petit garçon semblait heureux, paisible, et Hitomi était immensément fière de lui.

Un soir, toutefois, ce sentiment vola en éclats, laissant la place à une panique glaciale. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à éteindre sa lampe de chevet pour dormir, la petite fille sentit son carnet refroidir contre sa cuisse, là où elle l’avait posé après l’avoir refermé une heure plus tôt. Prise d’un mauvais pressentiment, elle l’ouvrit, et eut l’impression que son cœur cessait de battre.

_ Hitomi, aide-moi, je t’en prie ! J’ai été attaqué par mon oncle ce soir, il a dit qu’il l’avait fait par ordre de mon père et je crois que je l’ai tué, je t’en prie, aide-moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! _


	18. Troubles à Suna

En lisant les quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte par Gaara, Hitomi se redressa d’un bond, effarée. Elle savait que cela arriverait, bien entendu, mais elle n’avait pas prévu que cela soit si tôt. Le cœur battant si fort qu’il lui faisait mal, elle saisit un stylo qui ne quittait jamais sa table de chevet et écrit une réponse avec hâte.

_ Va voir Temari et explique-lui. Elle t’aidera. Je vais demander de l’aide à Ensui immédiatement. Je t’aime, Gaara. Courage. Tiens bon. _

Dès qu’elle eut imprégné la page de chakra, elle s’habilla, ses gestes rapides et secs. D’un mouvement maladroit, elle ouvrit grand sa fenêtre et, son carnet à la main, sauta dans le jardin. La chute aurait été douloureuse si elle n’avait pas travaillé si dur avec son chakra, des mois – une éternité – plus tôt. Sans perdre de temps, elle se mit à courir. La maison d’Ensui était de l’autre côté des terres du clan, mais elle y parvint en un temps record et se mit à tambouriner sur la porte, appelant le nom de son maître.

— Hitomi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— C’est Gaara, shishou ! Il a été attaqué par son oncle et il m’a supplié de l’aider. Il… Il a besoin d’aide. Je vous en prie, allez à Suna et protégez-le, s’il vous plaît !

Le ninja se raidit de surprise, l’incrédulité clairement inscrite sur son visage, mais se ressaisit immédiatement. Il posa une main rassurante sur l’épaule d’Hitomi. Dans la semi-obscurité, il pouvait distinguer son affolement.

— Montre-moi son message. Calme-toi, respire profondément.

Les mains agitées de violents tremblements, elle s’exécuta, ouvrant son carnet pour Ensui. Le message de Gaara ne s’était pas encore effacé. Cela la rendait pratiquement malade de regarder les kanjis maladroits – le petit garçon avait toujours pris garde à la précision de ses traits, il devait vraiment être affolé pour abandonner ce principe. L’impuissance d’Hitomi lui donnait l’impression de s’étouffer. Elle voulait aller aider Gaara, et elle voulait y aller maintenant, mais elle savait que c’était tout simplement impossible.

— Bon… Écoute-moi, Hitomi. Je vais aller me préparer et partir aussi vite que possible. Dis à Gaara que j’arrive dans trois jours. En attendant, qu’il reste toujours en compagnie de sa sœur. Si c’est son père qui est derrière tout ça, de potentiels agresseurs y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de s’en prendre à elle aussi. Avant de rentrer chez toi, va expliquer la situation à Shikaku et dis-lui que je rentrerai quand ton ami sera en sécurité. Je te tiendrai au courant via son carnet.

Son intonation calme et déterminée apaisa instantanément Hitomi. Oui… Ensui savait quoi faire, et elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle hocha la tête, son courage revenu devant son assurance, et ouvrit son carnet tandis qu’il s’éloignait déjà, disparaissant entre les maisons des terres du clan.

_ Gaara, tu es avec Temari ? Ne la quitte pas d’une semelle. Les hommes de ton père n’oseront pas s’en prendre à elle. Ensui arrivera dans trois jours, le temps de faire la route. Prends soin de toi et tiens-moi au courant. Hitomi. _

Le message envoyé, elle tourna les talons et courut vers la maison de Shikaku. Le chef de clan avait sans doute été en train de se préparer à dormir quand elle frappa à sa porte : il était moitié en uniforme, moitié en pyjama. Pourtant, il écouta ce qu’elle avait à dire, sans doute interpellé par la détresse qu’il pouvait lire sur son visage.

— Je vois. Tiens-moi au courant, et fais de ton mieux pour ton ami.

Hitomi hocha la tête et reprit le chemin vers chez elle. La nuit avait beau être tiède et clémente, l’air calme de temps à autres agité d’une faible brise, elle se sentait glacée. À travers la fenêtre du salon, elle vit qu’une lampe était allumée, et devina la silhouette de sa mère, qui tournait en rond d’un air anxieux. Elle avait dû l’entendre sortir… Peu de choses trompaient la vigilance de Kurenai, et surtout pas une aspirante ninja en première année, aussi douée soit-elle sur les bancs de l’école. Elle n’avait tout simplement pas assez pratiqué le Pas du Chat, la technique de déplacement furtif utilisée par la plupart des ninjas, prétendument inventée par les Uchiha au tout début de l’ère shinobi.

— Où étais-tu partie ?

La petite fille fut soulagée de ne pas entendre d’accusation dans la voix de sa mère, seulement une douce et sincère inquiétude. Au bord des larmes, elle alla se réfugier dans ses bras, sa tête cachée dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule, là où la peau était douce et les cheveux sentaient bon. Les kunoichi ne portaient pas de parfum, ou alors seulement extrêmement discret et basé sur des odeurs naturelles – bois de sapin, fleurs de sous-bois, épices – mais c’était l’odeur du chakra de Kurenai qu’Hitomi était capable de sentir. Pouvait-on vraiment parler d’odeur ? C’était presque une impression, la chaleur d’un feu sur sa peau, le calme de la mer après une tempête.

— J’étais allée voir Ensui-shishou. Il y a… Il y a des problèmes à Suna. Le père de Gaara a essayé de le faire assassiner. J’ai tellement peur, maman…

Elle n’eut pas besoin d’en dire plus. Les mains de sa mère se refermèrent sur elle, tendres, compréhensives, tentant d’adoucir sa peine et son angoisse en de douces frictions circulaires le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cela fonctionnait, en quelque sorte : son corps se détendit au moins, tandis que son esprit était toujours parcouru d’un désarroi intense. Elle détestait se sentir si impuissante, si inutile.

— Il va te tenir au courant, pas vrai, ma puce ? Tu ne peux rien faire ici, alors concentre-toi sur ça. Tu as déjà fait quelque chose, et c’était un bon réflexe d’aller voir Ensui. J’imagine qu’il est déjà parti pour Suna ?

— Oui… Il m’a dit qu’il lui faudrait trois jours pour y arriver.

Elle avait beau connaître le temps nécessaire à un shinobi entraîné pour relier les Villages Cachés dans les Feuilles et dans le Sable, elle avait fait le trajet elle-même et cela avait pris des mois entiers. Cela lui semblait si rapide… Et si lent à la fois. En trois jours, Gaara avait le temps de mourir mille fois. C’était terrifiant pour elle de savoir qu’elle avait fait tout ce qu’elle pouvait et que, pourtant, il y avait toujours un risque que cela ne suffise pas.

Gaara n’aurait six ans que dans quelques semaines, ce qui signifiait que quelqu’un ou quelque chose avait poussé le Kazekage à agir plus tôt contre son fils. Et si… Et si c’était elle ? Et si en stabilisant l’enfant, en lui apportant de l’amitié et de la tendresse, elle l’avait détourné du but originel de son existence aux yeux de son père ? Un jinchûriki qui n’obéissait pas aux ordres ne servait pas à grand-chose, aux yeux d’un tel homme.

Pourtant, l’idée qu’elle ait eu, même involontairement, de l’influence sur un  _ Kazekage _ lui semblait absurde. Elle n’était qu’une enfant ! Elle n’était même pas censée avoir de l’influence sur sa famille – et, bon, d’accord, elle en avait, mais c’était essentiellement parce qu’elle avait développé une arme injuste avec Les Yeux, pas parce qu’elle avait du pouvoir sur eux. Or, ce n’était assurément pas Les Yeux qui avaient influencé le Kazekage. L’idée même était ridicule.

— Tu devrais essayer de dormir, ma puce. Il est tard, et tu dois aller à l’Académie demain.

La petite fille hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle n’aurait eu qu’à demander pour avoir la permission exceptionnelle de rester à la maison mais… Quel serait l’intérêt ? Elle serait, à terme, plus utile à Gaara en suivant assidûment les cours et en faisant de son mieux pour se surpasser chaque jour. Rester chez elle ne leur apporterait rien, ni à lui ni à elle.

Toutefois, le lendemain, elle ne put que réaliser à quel point il lui était difficile de se concentrer sur la leçon que donnait Iruka. Elle ne cessait de passer une main sur son carnet pour vérifier s’il refroidissait, dans l’expectative. Elle avait reçu un message de Gaara au milieu de la nuit, lui assurant qu’il avait trouvé Temari et qu’elle l’avait emmené en sécurité, dans un vieux poste de garde que plus personne n’utilisait car il se trouvait le long d’une ancienne frontière ; le pays s’était depuis étendu de plus d’une centaine de kilomètres dans cette direction. Toutefois, la cache avait l’avantage de se trouver à quelques heures à peine des portes de Suna, et Temari avait assuré à Gaara qu’elle irait y intercepter Ensui quand il serait prévu qu’il arrive.

La surprise, pour Hitomi, avait été d’apprendre que Kankurô avait été mis dans le secret, et les aidait également. D’un an moins âgé que Temari, il venait tout juste de sortir de l’Académie de Suna, tandis que sa sœur avait un an d’expérience sur le terrain. Ils avaient beau n’avoir que neuf et dix ans – d’après Gaara, Suna n’avait pas les mêmes règles concernant l’âge minimum des ninjas que Konoha et les aspirants sortaient Genin dès qu’ils étaient considérés prêts, psychologiquement et physiquement – ils avaient pris tous les deux la courageuse décision de s’opposer à leur père.

Au moins, Gaara était mieux entouré qu’elle ne l’avait pensé. Certes, les membres de la fratrie n’étaient pas exactement aussi puissants qu’ils le seraient six ans plus tard, mais ils étaient capables de s’occuper d'eux-même. Ce dont l’enfant avait besoin maintenant, c’était de se sentir aimé, soutenu, et Hitomi ne pouvait lui offrir tout cela en quantités suffisantes, elle était tout simplement trop loin pour cela.

Et tant pis si son cœur lui hurlait de retourner à Suna. Tant pis si elle se sentait vide et froide à ne pas pouvoir l’aider, tant pis si elle avait l’impression d’être déchirée en deux. Elle pouvait au moins toujours lui parler, et elle lui serait plus utile en étant forte, diplômée, libre de se déplacer dans le monde entier sans être escortée. Elle avait besoin de penser plus loin, de penser au moment où sa vie serait réellement en danger, et être prête quand ce temps viendrait.

Elle ne pouvait que faire de son mieux, et c’était ce qu’elle allait faire. Pour la première fois au cours de Mizuki elle battit Sasuke lors des épreuves de vitesse, d’un cheveu. Ses jambes brûlaient après cela, mais elle était convaincue que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Elle avait beau devoir sa victoire à sa meilleure mémorisation du parcours, elle n’allait pas s’en plaindre ni le souligner ; un shinobi prenait toutes les armes qu’on lui allouait. Quant aux filles qui la fusillaient du regard parce qu’elle avait battu leur idole… Quand elles seraient vraiment une menace, peut-être s’en soucierait-elle.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle fut un peu surprise de voir sa mère habillée pour sortir, pas pour faire les courses ou aller chercher des papiers à la Tour du Hokage, mais… Sortir. Sa romance avec Asuma avait-elle commencé aussi tôt dans le canon, ou était-ce quelqu’un d’autre ?  Elle mit cette pensée de côté : elle n’avait aucun moyen de le savoir, après tout.

— Ibiki te gardera ce soir, d’accord ma puce ? Ensui est en mission avec ton père ce soir, et Yoshino est en visite chez sa famille avec Shikamaru pour le week-end. Ibiki me devait un service alors… Tu seras sage ?

Cachant en hâte la vague d’angoisse qui lui dévorait soudain la gorge, elle répondit à Kurenai d’un sourire paisible, relevant à peine le regard du livre qu’elle devait terminer de lire avant lundi pour les cours d’Iruka-sensei. Elle devait encore expliquer les derniers chapitres à Naruto à voix haute.

— Pas de souci. Hum, avant que tu partes, est-ce que Naruto pourrait dormir ici ce soir ? On doit étudier pour l’Académie.

C’était une excuse parfaite pour ne pas passer la soirée et la nuit – sans doute – seule dans la même maison que  _ le meilleur élément du Département Torture et Interrogatoire de Konoha _ . Si on ne comptait pas les Yamanaka. Mais quand même. Pour le plus grand soulagement d’Hitomi, sa mère accepta, la laissant s’élancer vers la sortie du territoire des Nara.

Naruto n’avait pas été difficile à convaincre et les deux enfants travaillaient déjà, penchés sur leurs livres de cours, quand Ibiki arriva. Hitomi dut dissimuler un sourire quand elle intercepta le très léger mouvement de recul de l’homme face au petit jinchûriki. C’était subtil, parce qu’on ne devenait pas membre du département Torture et Interrogatoire en jetant ses émotions à la figure des autres, mais elle avait vu sa surprise.

La petite fille rendit volontiers son étreinte à Kurenai, la regardant sortir et avaler de quelques pas impatients le petit chemin décoré de galets polis qui séparait leur maison de la route principale. Elle était belle, dans la robe qu’elle avait choisie, ses cheveux légèrement agités par le vent, glorieuse. Le manga ne lui avait pas du tout rendu justice. Quand elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, sans plus se soucier d’Ibiki qui les observait pensivement depuis que Naruto et elle l’avaient poliment salué, elle tourna à nouveau son attention vers son ami :

— Donc, tu vois, les Nations Élémentaires sont appelées ainsi parce que chacun de leur nom fait référence à l’un des éléments du chakra des ninjas. Nous vivons dans le Pays du Feu, et les autres sont le Pays du Vent, le Pays de l’Eau, le Pays de la Foudre et le Pays de la Terre. Ces cinq pays sont considérés comme les plus puissants sur plusieurs plans, notamment militaire et économique. Ils ont à leur disposition un Village Caché, comme Konoha, mais ce ne sont pas les seuls pays dans ce cas. Il existe beaucoup de plus petits Villages dans des pays de moindre envergure.

— Ah, je vois ! Mais ils font tout comme nous là-bas ?

— Ah… non, pas exactement. Par exemple, à Konoha, une fois diplômés, les Genin sont organisés en équipes de trois, dirigés par un Jônin qui leur sert de professeur. À Kumogakure, le village du Pays de la Foudre, les ninjas sont le plus souvent organisés en équipes de deux. À Sunagakure, le village du Pays du Vent, les ninjas étaient jusqu’à récemment organisés par escadrons en fonction de leurs compétences, mais, au moins pour les Genin, ils commencent à copier le système de Konoha, parce qu’ils ont vu que ça fonctionnait bien pour nous aux examens Chûnin, qui sont publics.

— Sunagakure, c’est le village où tu es allée avec ton shishou, pas vrai ?

— Oui, c’est ça. Gaara, l’ami que je me suis fait là-bas, s’entendrait très bien avec toi, je pense. Il est incroyablement gentil, comme toi.

Sans tenter de faire preuve de la moindre subtilité – parfois, manipuler dans l’ombre était moins efficace que de jeter ses manigances à la figure de la cible – elle envoya un regard très appuyé dans la direction d’Ibiki, dont la posture se raidit légèrement dans le fauteuil où il s’était assis. Il avait écouté avec soin les explications d’Hitomi, hochant parfois la tête avec approbation.

Plus tard, il s’occupa de leur cuisiner le dîner tandis qu’elle entraînait Naruto à la calligraphie. Il était toujours plutôt mauvais en écriture, et n’avait pas encore réussi un seul des contrôles d’Iruka sur ce sujet. Naruto avait des problèmes d’apprentissage auxquels on n’avait jamais accordé la moindre attention dans le monde ninja, où il fallait suivre la cadence ou accepter d’être laissé derrière. Comme si Naruto avait été capable d’accepter une telle chose.

Après le repas – plutôt bon, elle devait l’admettre – Hitomi entraîna Naruto dans le jardin. Elle perçut derrière elle le chakra d’Ibiki, bien décidé manifestement à jouer son rôle de gardien. Peut-être avait-il peur de la réaction de Kurenai si quelque chose leur arrivait. Hitomi avait compris à force de laisser ses oreilles errer dans le village que sa mère avait une réputation plutôt intimidante auprès de ses pairs. Elle avait gagné le tournoi de l’examen Chûnin pour lequel elle avait été promue sans utiliser quoi que ce soit d’autre sur ses adversaires que de genjutsu, de la première à la dernière épreuve. Cela voulait dire quelque chose, à Konoha.

L’obscurité qui tombait lentement sur le village ne gênait pas la petite fille. Elle pouvait percevoir Naruto à son chakra ; avant son voyage avec Ensui, sa proximité l’aurait sans doute consumée, mais maintenant… Maintenant elle parvenait à étouffer ses perceptions de sorte à ne ressentir qu’une douce chaleur quand elle était proche de lui. La voix paisible et assurée, elle apprit le kata d’ouverture qu’Ensui lui avait enseigné à Naruto, corrigeant encore et encore sa position. Elle le félicitait à chaque progrès, à chaque réussite, et la motivation infinie dans ses yeux bleus était une récompense bien suffisante pour elle.

Plus tard, quand Naruto fut en train de se laver à l’étage, elle se dirigea vers Ibiki, l’air décidée.

— Vous jouez au shôgi ?

Il eut un petit rire en entendant cette question, un son rauque et profond qui rappelait Shikaku à Hitomi.

— Tu es bien une Nara, hm ? Oui, je joue. Tu veux faire une partie ?

Elle répondit d’un hochement de tête et alla chercher son plateau, le préparant en quelques gestes précis, rendus fluides par l’habitude et la répétition. Quand Naruto sortit de la salle de bain, s’essuyant toujours les cheveux, il les trouva tous les deux penchés sur le plateau, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Bien entendu, Hitomi perdit cette partie, mais après cela, Ibiki la regarda d’un air visiblement intéressé.

— Tu as un style particulier, tu le sais ?

— Forger sa manière de jouer auprès d’Ensui, Shikaku et Shikamaru Nara a tendance à faire cet effet aux gens, pas vrai ?

Il rit à nouveau, secouant légèrement la tête, puis retourna à sa garde vigilante, tandis que les enfants se remettaient à étudier pour le contrôle qui ne manquerait pas de tomber après le week-end.


	19. Un groupe d'étude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu un week-end et un début de semaine très chargés mais ça va mieux à présent ! De plus j'ai une petite annonce à vous faire : du premier juillet au premier septembre, je publierai au rythme de deux chapitres par semaine pour rattraper le retard entre ce qui est publié et ce que j'ai écrit. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

L’idée vint à Hitomi tandis qu’elle expliquait des notions de mathématique à Naruto. Ce n’était vraiment pas sa spécialité, même des maths aussi basiques, et elle avait du mal à trouver les bons mots pour lui expliquer la marche à suivre. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir passer la main à Shino, bien plus doué qu’elle dans cette branche, et assez patient pour expliquer encore et encore la même chose au petit blond jusqu’à ce qu’il ait compris et assimilé la matière.  
Ses pensées dérivèrent sur d’autres élèves de sa classe, et leur spécialité. Hinata connaissait les moindres subtilités de chacune des traditions du Pays du Feu. Shino maîtrisait très bien tout ce qui touchait à la faune et la flore. Shikamaru était le roi de la stratégie, et Ino était très douée pour décoder des messages qui n’étaient pas écrits, mais passés au travers des positions, couleurs, orientations d’un objet. Pourtant, en bout de course, ils devraient tous être bons dans tous ces sujets, et pas seulement leur spécialité.  
Le groupe d’étude naquit d’une conversation sur le temps de midi. Comme d’habitude, Hitomi, Hinata, Naruto et Shino étaient assis dans les creux et sur les bosses des racines de « leur » arbre, mais Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji étaient là aussi. En général, ils prenaient leur déjeuner à part et se retrouvaient en classe – ils occupaient tout le dernier rang, à présent.  
— Tu voudras sans doute inclure Sakura dans ce groupe, dit Ino. Elle est très intelligente et elle travaille beaucoup, même si elle n’a pas vraiment de spécialité.  
Hitomi hocha la tête avec approbation. Elle n’avait pas oublié que Sakura deviendrait l’apprentie de Tsunade – et si ça n’arrivait pas exactement comme dans le canon, elle forcerait les évènements à se produire tout de même. Elle aurait de l’importance dans l’histoire, même si ce n’était pas forcément celle qu’elle avait eue à l’origine…  
— J’aimerais bien Sasuke aussi, marmonna-t-elle d’un ton songeur, mais je ne le vois pas accepter ce genre de proposition. Trop fier.  
— Mais ça le rend tellement cool, soupira Ino d’un air rêveur.  
À cela, la petite fille échangea un regard amusé avec Hinata. Ino n’avait rien d’une insupportable groupie, mais elle ressentait clairement un petit quelque chose pour l’enfant des Uchiha, comme beaucoup de filles de leur classe. Et des deux autres classes de première année. Et de certaines classes des années supérieures. Oh, Hitomi pouvait voir pourquoi : il était beau, distant, doué, juste assez arrogant pour attirer sur lui un regard attentif. Cela ne rendait pas les réactions des autres filles à sa présence moins drôles.  
— On pourrait aussi prendre de l’avance sur le programme. Ensui-shishou m’a montré des choses qu’on ne voit pas encore à l’Académie mais qui sont au programme, alors…  
— Ah, comme les katas que tu me montres chez toi, c’est ça ?  
— Oui, Naruto. Comme ça on pourrait prendre de l’avance, peut-être même libérer du temps pour apprendre des choses qu’on ne voit pas à l’Académie. Ça vous tente ?  
Les autres échangèrent des regards manifestement songeurs avant de répondre.  
— Du travail en plus ? Pénible… Mais j’imagine que si on veut être bons, on doit passer par là.  
Cette remarque de Shikamaru relâcha la légère tension qui avait régné sur le groupe ; même Hinata rit, un petit son doux et léger dissimulé derrière la pudeur de sa main et de ses joues rougies. Elle était incontestablement la plus fragile du groupe sur le plan émotionnel et si personne ne pouvait rien faire pour l’aider à adoucir ce qu’elle vivait dans le cadre familial, il était devenu habituel, surtout pour Hitomi et Ino, de l’inviter à passer les week-ends chez elles.  
La petite fille se raidit légèrement en sentant son carnet refroidir sur ses jambes, là où elle l’avait posé pour pouvoir manger. Elle ne le lâchait jamais, le cachant comme elle pouvait pendant les contrôles pour toujours savoir quand un message arrivait depuis Suna. Ses amis, à qui elle avait brièvement expliqué la situation, n’hésitaient pas à l’aider dans ses dissimulations.  
Ensui était arrivé à Suna et avait aussitôt été intercepté par Temari, qui l’avait emmené là où Kankurô et elle cachaient Gaara. Depuis, l’homme lui donnait cours, comme il l’avait fait pour Hitomi. Il était tout à fait capable de couvrir le programme de l’Académie. Son frère et sa sœur avaient donc repris les missions dans le village, mais venaient très souvent le voir, que ce soit pour apporter des provisions ou simplement pour lui tenir compagnie.  
Shikaku avait soupiré en apprenant que son bras droit tout juste trouvé allait donc passer au moins quatre ans – et plus probablement six – dans le désert, jusqu’à ce que Gaara soit un Genin et puisse prendre des missions qui le feraient sortir de son village, à moins qu’il trouve une autre solution. Hitomi aussi avait ressenti un peu d’une tristesse égoïste, mais avait vite refoulé le sentiment. Gaara était en sécurité. C’était exactement ce qu’elle avait voulu. Ensui lui manquerait, mais elle serait capable de gérer ce sentiment.  
Et puis, ce n’était pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas lui parler : il lui envoyait des messages tous les soirs, à la suite de celui que Gaara lui écrivait avec la même régularité. Et puis elle ne se sentait pas vraiment seule, entourée comme elle l’était. Son ami Sunajin avait bien plus besoin de compagnie et d’adultes qu’elle. Elle pouvait bien partager, même si elle avait envie d’être près de son shishou.  
Quelques jours plus tard eut lieu le premier cours réservé aux futures kunoichi. Il ne s’agissait pas exactement d’une activité obligatoire, mais très rares étaient les petites filles à sortir diplômées de l’Académie sans avoir suivi ce cursus supplémentaire. Hitomi ne trouvait pas ça très juste : il s’agissait de deux fois deux heures par semaine, pendant lesquelles les garçons étaient libres d’observer les nuages – Shikamaru – ou de s’entraîner encore plus – Naruto.  
Heureusement, elle n’était pas seule. Ino et Sakura étaient là, mais pas Hinata, qui avait sans doute accès à de bien meilleurs tuteurs chez elle. Hitomi n’avait pas encore trouvé l’occasion d’approcher l’enfant Haruno à propos du groupe d’études, mais une excuse rêvée se présenta tandis qu’elle choisissait, sous les conseils d’Ino, les fleurs qui composeraient son bouquet pour la professeure. La blonde lui donna un petit coup de coude pour lui faire relever la tête et désigna du menton Aimi et sa bande, qui entouraient Sakura. Cela ne pouvait pas être une conversation amicale. Laissant son bouquet derrière, elle se leva et s’approcha de la scène, Ino sur les talons.  
— Et qu’est-ce que tu sais de la beauté exactement, Aimi ? lança-t-elle d’une voix volontairement forte et cruelle. Laisse les gens plus brillants que toi tranquille, et travaille sur tes propres talents, tu rendras service à tout le monde.  
La petite fille ne supportait pas qu’Hitomi ait pris la première place du classement des lunoichi et ne cessait de tenter de lui causer des problèmes. En général, une seule remarque brusque suffisait à lui faire perdre ses moyens, et la jeune Nara en profitait pour s’esquiver. Mais cette fois, Aimi réagit en serrant les poings et en réaction, elle se laissa tomber dans une posture de défense devant Sakura, le souffle paisible et le regard assuré.  
Toutefois, Aimi n’eut même pas le temps d’attaquer qu’Ino intervenait déjà, jetant des fleurs par leur racine dans les bouches entrouvertes des quatre filles venues ennuyer Sakura. Alors que son amie informait leurs adversaires des propriétés empoisonnées des fleurs qu’elle avait choisies comme projectiles, Hitomi tourna la tête vers Sakura, blême et manifestement secouée.  
— Tu vas bien ? Désolée pour Aimi, elle est insupportable. Elle n’arrive pas à comprendre qu’on puisse être meilleures qu’elle en cours, mais elle ne fait rien pour s’améliorer.  
Et comme ça, ce fut réglé. Sakura se joignit à leurs réunions dans la cour de récréation, et au groupe d’étude qui avait pris forme sous la supervision de Kurenai, deux heures tous les jours après les cours et quatre le week-end. Souvent, cela se prolongeait jusqu’au dîner, surtout quand Hitomi essayait d’expliquer des notions un peu plus compliquées à ses amis. Lentement mais sûrement, leur petit groupe progressait, chacun récoltant les compliments d’Iruka-sensei à une occasion ou une autre – à part Shikamaru, parfaitement satisfait de feindre quelques difficultés pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui. Même Naruto eut droit à son lot d’encouragements, ce qui le ravit à chaque fois.  
L’un des talents cachés de Sakura était la calligraphie. Ses parents, des marchands venus du Pays du Thé pour s’installer à Konoha quelques années avant de devenir parents, avaient veillé à lui prodiguer, à la maison, une instruction variée. Alors qu’Hitomi étudiait un traité sur les sceaux de stockage emprunté à la bibliothèque de la Tour du Hokage – c’était censé être un livre uniquement accessible aux Chûnin et supérieurs mais, eh, ils n’avaient qu’à mieux protéger leurs bouquins – sa camarade aux cheveux roses se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lire, elle aussi.  
— Oh, ce sont des mouvements compliqués ! Tu arrives à faire ça ?  
— Pas encore vraiment, soupira Hitomi. Les sceaux que j’ai créés jusqu’ici sont surtout des sceaux de transfert, les mouvements sont plus simples. Ensui-shishou m’a dit qu’il m’apprendrait à créer ces sceaux-là, mais comme il est à Suna en ce moment…  
— Tu voudrais qu’on essaye ? En échange, tu pourrais m’apprendre comment ça marche en général.  
Hitomi réfléchit à cette proposition un instant, puis hocha la tête. Le fûinjutsu était un art qui se perdait, malgré son extrême utilité. La petite fille comprenait bien qu’on ne pouvait pas laisser n’importe qui avoir accès à ce genre de savoir, mais même à Konoha, le village connu pour au moins quatre maîtres des sceaux de légende – les Sannin et le Quatrième Hokage – les gens qui savaient faire plus que simplement recopier les sceaux vendus en magasin étaient rares.  
Cet après-midi-là, après les cours, les deux petites filles se rendirent jusqu’à la maison des Haruno. Sakura devait aller chercher quelques-uns de ses cahiers de calligraphie pour guider son amie dans des exercices plus complexes. Pendant qu’elle était occupée à fouiller sa chambre, Hitomi discuta de l’Académie avec ses parents, décrivant les professeurs et les cours. Apparemment, la communication était un peu difficile dans la famille, et les adultes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, de tous les choix de carrière qui s’offraient à elle, leur fille avait décidé de devenir un ninja.  
Un peu plus tard, elles rebroussaient chemin vers l’Académie quand elles durent s’arrêter au milieu d’une ruelle. Un homme, la vingtaine peut-être, les cheveux bruns coupés ras, leur bloquait le passage, les bras croisés sur son large torse. Tout, de sa posture à son regard sinistrement satisfait, hurlait à Hitomi qu’elles étaient tombées dans un piège, et elle en fut certaine quand elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, juste assez pour apercevoir, derrière elle, la forme d’un second homme.  
— Sakura, avertit-elle d’une voix tendue.  
La petite fille comprit immédiatement et pressa son dos contre le sien, couvrant l’angle de vue dont elle ne pouvait s’occuper. Comme elle le pouvait, elle tomba dans une position de défense. L’une de ses mains, dans sa large manche, s’était refermée sur le manche d’un kunai. Ensui lui avait appris comment les cacher, exprès pour qu’elle puisse se défendre dans de telles situations. Elle plissa les lèvres, ses yeux rouges analysant la situation. Sakura n’avait commencé à apprendre les katas de combat que depuis une semaine, et ne savait pas comment envoyer son chakra dans ses muscles. Pour l’instant, elle était une civile.  
Et elle… Elle était bonne, oui, pour une élève, moyenne pour une Genin. Elle avait une arme, et elle ne se battait pas trop mal. Elle était capable d’utiliser son chakra pour améliorer ses performances physiques. Mais elle n’avait jamais réussi à battre un adulte, et encore moins deux d’entre eux. Cela dit, ils ne pouvaient posséder plus d’un centième de la force d’Ensui-shishou, mais même ainsi… Son attention revint sur la menace quand l’homme devant eux dégaina un couteau dans un sifflement métallique.  
— Vous allez venir avec nous bien sagement, toutes les deux. Si vos parents sont intelligents, on vous fera pas de mal.  
Hitomi répondit en avançant d’un pas, tous ses muscles parcourus de chakra, puis planta un coup de pied vicieux sur le côté de la rotule de l’homme devant elle. Derrière, elle entendit Sakura se mettre au travail. Son adversaire grogna et tomba à genoux en jurant. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle le frappa d’un coup de poing à la tempe. Si elle avait été plus forte, son coup l’aurait sonné, voire assommé, mais il se contenta de grogner encore et riposta. Avec son couteau.  
Hitomi glapit de douleur quand la lame se planta d’une bonne dizaine de centimètres dans sa jambe droite. Pendant une seconde, elle se figea, juste le temps de laisser le choc la dépasser puis, renforçant sa main avec tout le chakra qu’elle pouvait y envoyer, elle riposta d’une gifle de l’arrière de la main si violente que son adversaire tomba en arrière et se cogna la tête contre le sol assez fort pour ne pas se relever. Finalement, elle n’avait même pas pensé à utiliser son kunai. Stupide.  
Quand Hitomi se tourna vers Sakura, ses yeux s’élargirent d’horreur : l’autre homme avait un couteau lui aussi, et prenait le dessus sur Sakura, dont les bras étaient parcourus de blessures défensives. Elle s’élança vers son amie, mais son cerveau lui hurlait qu’elle n’avait pas le temps, qu’elle arriverait trop tard, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur une exclamation d’angoisse tandis que le couteau entamait sa descente vers la gorge de Sakura. Son chakra se déplaça si vite de sa main à ses jambes qu’il fut visible pendant une seconde. Ce n’était toujours pas assez.  
Et puis il fut là, une main interceptant le couteau d’un geste étudié, calculé. Ses yeux virèrent doucement du noir profond des Uchiha au rouge du Sharingan. Hitomi se figea, sous le choc, en comprenant qui, exactement, venait de sauver son amie. Elle reconnaissait le collier autour de son cou et les lignes d’épuisement qui, lentement, s’étireraient sous ses yeux, année après année, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit rongé.  
Et disparaisse.  
Sauf si elle pouvait l’éviter.  
Avant même qu’elle puisse réagir, il se mut, rapidité et élégance incarnées dans un corps mortellement affûté. Sa seconde main frappa le voyou à la gorge et tandis qu’il s’écrasait au sol en s’étouffant, Itachi le désarma, l’envoyant au pays des songes d’un rapide coup à la tempe. Ensuite, il dépassa Hitomi comme s’il la voyait à peine et alla vérifier que son adversaire était bien inconscient lui aussi.  
Enfin seulement il se détendit, sa longue silhouette perdant un peu en prestance tandis que le Sharingan s’évanouissait au fond de ses prunelles. Il ne l’aurait sans doute pas utilisé contre deux civils en temps normal, mais Hitomi avait entendu dire que les Uchiha avaient tendance à l’activer par instinct quand ils étaient en colère. Il les examina toutes les deux du regard, et elle vit ses yeux s’arrêter sur chacune de leurs blessures.  
— Approchez.  
Sa voix était incroyablement douce – elle fit courir un frisson sur l’échine de la petite fille alors qu’elle s’exécutait en boitant bas, Sakura faisant de même. La jeune Haruno avait l’air terriblement secouée, les pupilles contractées à l’extrême et le corps agité de petites saccades sèches.  
— Je vais m’assurer que ces deux-là soient conduits au poste pour être interrogés, puis vous emmener à l’hôpital. Tout va bien se passer, maintenant, vous avez été courageuses.  
Son timbre était calme, paisible, réconfortant. On entendait bien qu’il avait l’habitude de gérer de jeunes enfants – l’un d’entre eux en particulier. Les lèvres plissées, Hitomi le regarda utiliser un kunai pour s’entailler le doigt et invoquer un corbeau, auquel il ordonna d’aller chercher le policier qui patrouillait à quelques rues de là.  
L’adrénaline commençait à retomber pour la petite fille, sa disparition éveillant toutes les petites et grandes douleurs du combat. La plus étourdissante était sans nulle doute celle qui lui dévorait la jambe là où elle avait été poignardée. La sensation du sang sur sa peau, qui roulait en doux ruisseaux jusqu’à sa cheville, lui donnait envie de vomir. Ses vertiges s’accentuèrent quand elle commença à ressentir les symptômes du manque de chakra, et à cela s’ajoutèrent encore les protestations de ses muscles et les élancements dans sa main, là où elle les avait renforcés pour frapper, brisant presque les os sous la violence de l’impact. Elle vacilla, soudainement épuisée.  
— Doucement, murmura Itachi en interrompant sa chute avec délicatesse. Je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt.  
Les yeux d’Hitomi croisèrent ceux du jeune garçon, acérés malgré la fatigue qui l’envahissait lentement. Un rapide calcul l’informa qu’il n’avait que douze ans, et que dans quelques mois, il massacrerait son clan, parce que personne n’avait été là pour l’en empêcher. Du haut de ses sept ans, la petite fille en était incapable et ne pouvait tout simplement pas aller trouver son oncle Shikaku en l’informant qu’elle connaissait le futur, « et voici comment l’empêcher, je te promets, Shikaku-ojisan ». Dans la liste des choses qui n’allaient certainement pas arriver, celle-ci figurait encore plus haut que « ma mère demande à Ibiki de jouer les baby-sitters et il accepte ».  
— Hm… Merci d’être intervenu tout court, Uchiha-san. Vous avez sauvé Sakura.  
Il secoua gentiment la tête, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres, et fit signe à la jeune Haruno de s’approcher à son tour, avant de poser un œil critique sur ses blessures.  
— Je n’ai fait qu’accomplir mon devoir. Voilà le patrouilleur. Tiens bon juste encore quelques instants, et tu seras à l’hôpital.  
Elle répondit d’un petit « hum » presque songeur avant de fermer les yeux, laissant toutes ses douleurs se fondre en une bienveillante obscurité.


	20. Le clan mourant

Quand Hitomi reprit connaissance, elle se trouvait dans une chambre d’hôpital. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour le comprendre, mais l’odeur ne trompait pas. Ses lèvres se crispèrent de déplaisir et elle tourna la tête, prenant la mesure de son environnement. Blotti contre son flanc, Shikamaru s’était endormi. Sa mère veillait à son chevet, le regard rivé à la porte de la chambre comme si elle montait la garde. Sakura était assise dans un autre lit, et discutait d’une voix basse avec Shikaku, qui prenait des notes.  
— Maman, murmura-t-elle d’une voix étonnamment rauque.  
Kurenai sursauta et se tourna vers sa fille, ses deux mains allant tout de suite encadrer son visage avec tendresse. Le geste bouleversa Hitomi, sans qu’elle comprenne exactement pourquoi, et elle ferma les yeux, luttant contre l’envie de pleurer. C’était stupide ; elle n’avait pas de raison de pleurer.  
— Uh…  
Elle détestait avoir autant de mal à simplement penser. Elle avait l’impression que ses pensées étaient immobilisées dans une sorte d’épais sirop, et c’était terrifiant pour quelqu’un comme elle. Elle secoua doucement la tête une fois que les mains de sa mère se furent déplacées sur ses épaules, tentant de récupérer un peu de son efficacité habituelle.  
— J’ai besoin de m’entraîner plus.  
C’était une remarque stupide, sans doute, et elle fit rire à l’unisson Kurenai, Shikaku et Sakura. Hitomi fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres formant une moue légèrement boudeuse. D’accord, ce n’était sans doute pas ce qu’on disait d’habitude quand on se réveillait à l’hôpital après une agression, mais c’était la vérité ! Elle avait besoin d’apprendre à se défendre contre toutes sortes d’adversaires.  
— Tu verras pour l’entraînement après t’être remise sur pieds, se moqua gentiment sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux, une tendre affection sur les traits.  
— Hum, à ce propos, c’est quoi le verdict ?  
Hitomi désigna sa jambe bandée du menton – elle ne pouvait pas la voir, mais elle reconnaissait la sensation. Elle n’avait pas encore vraiment mal, mais elle savait que ça viendrait, parce que le ninjutsu médical n’avait rien de miraculeux. C’était en tout cas ce que répétaient les professeurs de l’Académie aux élèves qui manquaient de prudence. Hitomi, elle, aurait nuancé le propos : le ninjutsu médical était bien capable de miracles à ses yeux, mais quelle discipline ninja n’en était pas capable ?  
— Tu rentres à la maison demain, et tu peux reprendre l’Académie dans une semaine. En attendant, tu es interdite de tout entraînement intense.  
Frustrée, la petite fille grogna mais retint le lever d’yeux au ciel qui la démangeait. Ce serait long, une semaine… Les lèvres plissées, elle posa le regard sur la forme endormie de Shikamaru, à ses côtés. Il n’avait pas remué quand elle s’était réveillée, mais à ce stade, il feignait sans doute le sommeil, comme il aimait tant le faire. Elle pourrait sans doute compter sur lui pour lui amener les devoirs et les leçons d’Iruka, mais pour le cours de Mizuki, ce serait plus compliqué… Elle soupira.  
— Mon père viendra te voir pendant la semaine, pour te parler un peu plus du clan Yûhi. Il aurait dû le faire il y a des mois déjà, mais ça a été difficile de trouver du temps… Enfin, tu ne devrais pas trop t’ennuyer, grâce à ça.  
La petite fille battit des paupières, surprise. Shinku Yûhi était un homme très solitaire. Elle se souvenait de quelques visites, dont celle qui avait suivi la mort de son père, mais à part ça, il partait souvent en longues missions loin du village et, quand il revenait, ne prenait pas forcément le temps de voir sa famille. Elle était donc étonnée qu’il décide de lui enseigner quoi que ce soit, même s’il s’agissait de leur héritage en tant que derniers membres de leur clan.  
Sa mère veilla à ce qu’Hitomi se repose. Pour l’hôpital, elle lui avait amené deux romans d’aventure légers, ainsi qu’un cahier de jeux de réflexion autour du langage, dont elle raffolait depuis qu’elle les avait découverts quelques mois plus tôt. Elle n’eut pas le droit de travailler sur ses cours jusqu’à ce qu’elle rentre à la maison, le lendemain en fin d’après-midi, et Kurenai y veilla scrupuleusement. Elle en profitait pour lui apporter d’autres choses à manger que ce que l’hôpital lui servait, ce dont elle était très reconnaissante. Cela avait beau ne pas être aussi mauvais que dans les souvenirs de sa première vie, elle n’était toujours pas fan de la nourriture servie aux patients.  
Un après-midi, alors qu’elle apprenait à préparer la limonade dont elle raffolait tant sous l’égide de Kurenai – l’idée que sa mère se faisait du repos était vraiment agréable et intéressante – Shinku Yûhi se décida à leur rendre visite. Il semblait décalé dans le petit environnement paisible de la maison, avec son uniforme de Jônin et la tension qui courait sans cesse dans son corps, comme s’il était incapable de voir autre chose qu’un champ de bataille, même ici. Il était si rare pour des ninjas, surtout des Jônin, de vivre assez vieux pour connaître leurs petits-enfants. Et pourtant, lui était toujours là. Il en avait sans doute trop vu pour être capable de redevenir un civil, même pour une poignée d’heures.  
Suivant à la lettre les instructions de sa mère, la petite fille prépara un plateau garni de thé et de petits gâteaux et l’apporta à table, vacillant légèrement sous le poids et les dimensions de l’objet. Cela faisait partie des choses abordées dans les leçons de kunoichi, mais Hitomi préférait que ce soit sa mère qui les lui explique. Les gestes encore un peu maladroits, elle présenta quelques biscuits à son grand-père après lui avoir servi une tasse de thé. Pendant quelques minutes, il garda le silence, se contentant de boire quelques gorgées, le regard pensif, avant de se décider à parler.  
— Bien avant que les ninjas décident de fonder les Villages Cachés, commença-t-il, le clan Yûhi a été l’un des premiers à s’établir dans le Pays du Feu. Les membres du clan n’étaient pas aussi identifiables que les Yamanaka ou les Hyûga, par exemple, et cette discrétion faisait leur force. Longtemps, ils ont prospéré, n’hésitant pas à mêler des civils soigneusement choisis à leur lignée pour ce qu’ils pouvaient leur apporter.  
Il but encore une gorgée, son regard écarlate pesant lourd sur l’enfant comme pour s’assurer qu’elle absorbe bien le savoir qu’il lui offrait.  
— Les caractéristiques du clan étaient transmissibles par le père comme par la mère, mais seules les femmes parvenaient à éveiller les différents pouvoirs rattachés au clan au fil des ans. À la fondation du village, quelques scientifiques se sont demandé pourquoi il en était ainsi mais, à ce jour, aucune réponse n’a pu être apportée à cette question. Pendant très longtemps, notre clan a été entièrement matriarcal, et c’était le seul dans la région jusqu’à ce que les Inuzuka arrivent.  
— Qu’est-ce qui a changé ? demanda Hitomi d’une voix douce.  
— Mon père est né. Depuis que nous avions rejoint le village, le clan s’éteignait lentement, mais la naissance de mon père a été le coup final porté à notre lignée et à nos traditions. Sa mère était fille unique, et après lui, elle n’a plus pu avoir d’enfant. Toutes les autres branches du clan s’étaient éteintes une à une, dévastées par les guerres successives. Nous étions, après tout, des combattants de première ligne.  
Hitomi hocha la tête, fascinée. Elle était sans doute un peu effrayante, à dévisager son grand-père avec une telle avidité, mais elle ne parvenait pas à feindre l’attention distante et polie qu’on attendait sans doute d’elle dans ce genre de situations – en fait, elle n’en avait jamais été capable. Ensui lui avait confié plus d’une fois qu’il la trouvait adorable avec ce regard, mais elle avait vu plus d’une fois les gens avoir un mouvement de recul quand elle les toisait de la sorte.  
— Après ça, les choses n’ont fait qu’empirer. Mon père est mort peu après ma naissance, et ma grand-mère quelques mois à peine après qu’elle ait commencé à m’instruire. À Konoha, les lois disposent qu’un clan est considéré comme tel s’il est composé d’au moins trois membres liés par le sang. Quand tu es née, nous avons donc pu reprendre ce titre, et à moins que je meure avant que tu aies tes propres enfants, nous avons une maigre chance de le garder.  
Pendant un instant, une lourde tension s’étendit dans le salon. Il ne s’agissait pas d’aura meurtrière, mais d’aura tout de même, chargée de volonté et d’intentions, si intense que le chakra la rendait pratiquement palpable. Puis Shinku soupira, et la sensation s’évanouit lentement, se dissolvant dans l’air.  
— À mes yeux, cependant, l’important n’est pas notre statut, mais nos traditions et notre histoire. Je me fiche que tu portes des enfants ou non, que je puisse les connaître ou non. Ce que je veux, ma petite-fille, c’est qu’un jour, si tu as des enfants, tu leur racontes ce que je t’ai raconté, et ce que j’ai encore à te dire, pour que notre clan ne soit jamais oublié.  
L’enfant hocha la tête, solennelle. Elle sentait la présence de sa mère, quelques pas derrière elle. Elle avait dû recevoir le même discours quand elle était plus jeune. Shinku avait-il posé tous ses espoirs sur ses épaules, à l’époque ? C’était une lourde charge, mais quand on la comparait aux autres missions qu’Hitomi s’était attribuées… S’engager à transmettre l’héritage de son clan n’était vraiment pas grand-chose.  
— Notre clan, continua-t-il, a toujours été considéré comme mineur. Pourtant, nous étions porteurs de caractéristiques très utiles dans les conflits qui fleurissaient fréquemment au début de l’ère des clans, et plus tard lors des Grandes Guerres Shinobi. Les puissances étrangères ont commencé à nous surnommer les Démons sans Queue lors de la première Grande Guerre.  
— Ensui-shishou m’en a parlé. Mais est-ce que c’est vraiment une image pertinente ? Je sais que j’ai énormément de chakra pour mon âge et que mes réserves ne font que grandir, mais nous comparer aux jinchûriki…  
— Crois-moi, cette réputation est justifiée. Consulte les archives du village quand tu en auras le temps, en particulier pour les deux premières grandes guerres.  
Hitomi considéra cette idée un instant, et décida qu’en effet, cela lui serait indispensable. Le seul porteur de ce titre dont elle connaissait les capacités était Kisame Hoshigaki, l’ancien membre des Sept Épéistes de la brume devenu membre de l’Akatsuki, et… Oui, si ce surnom signifiait qu’elle portait dans son sang ce genre de puissance, il fallait qu’elle en soit avertie, au plus vite, pour pouvoir décider dans quelles branches des arts ninjas elle se spécialiserait, en plus du fûinjutsu et du kenjutsu.  
— Notre histoire s’est souvent mêlée, par le passé, à celle d’autres clans. À l’origine, nous étions considérés comme une branche très mineure des Uzumaki, mais lorsque Konoha a été fondé, la cheffe de notre clan a reçu une offre difficile à refuser : la main de l’un des fils de la branche principale des Uchiha. Il n’était qu’un troisième fils, pas grand-chose dans la ligne de succession de leur clan, mais par le mariage et plus tard par la descendance, il nous a énormément apporté.  
Ce genre de choses étaient courantes au sein des clans : les fils et filles qui n’héritaient pas étaient souvent mariés pour fonder des alliances. Eux y gagnaient un peu plus de pouvoir de leur vivant, tandis que leurs descendants y gagnaient tout ou partie de leurs attributs génétiques.  
— C’est pour ça que nous ne ressemblons pas aux Uzumaki ?  
— Exactement. Les cheveux noirs des Uchiha se transmettent immanquablement, même parmi les familles très éloignées de la branche principale. C’est aussi depuis lors que nous avons les yeux rouges, même si nous ne sommes pas capables d’éveiller le Sharingan. Certains chercheurs du Pays des Tourbillons se sont penchés sur ce problème, mais ils ont seulement pu conclure qu’il s’agissait d’une sorte d’incompatibilité avec le Kekkei Genkai que nous avions alors.  
— Un Kekkei Genkai ?  
— Oui. Tu en connais déjà certains. Ils se déclinent en plusieurs types, dont les plus connus sont les dôjutsu, avec le Sharingan et le Byakugan, et les Puissances Cachées, comme les attributs des Nara, Yamanaka et Akimichi. Le nôtre tombait également dans cette catégorie, mais il est perdu depuis la fin de la première Grande Guerre. Plus personne sur cette terre ne se souvient de ce dont nous étions capables, mais je soupçonne…  
Hitomi fixait son grand-père, une curiosité dévorante éclairant ses prunelles d’une lueur avide. Elle était tout simplement fascinée par toutes les choses qu’elle apprenait ce jour-là. Cependant, elle prenait avec une grande prudence l’affirmation de Shinku selon laquelle personne n’était encore en vie pour témoigner des techniques secrètes de sa famille : elle savait que deux personnes au moins avaient trouvé le moyen de défier la mort, et qu’un jour, il lui faudrait être prête à les affronter.  
Elle ne serait pas seule dans cette entreprise, toutefois, elle le savait. Elle s’était fait un ami de Naruto et, si elle-même n’était pas exactement à l’aise quand il fallait nouer des liens sincères avec les gens, lui avait un tel talent pour cela qu’elle en était jalouse. Et puis, elle avait Gaara aussi, et Shikamaru… Il s’agissait sans doute des trois personnes en qui elle pouvait placer le plus de foi dans sa génération, Naruto parce qu’il était incapable de trahir et les deux autres garçons parce qu’ils l’aimaient autant qu’elle les aimait.  
— Le cadeau le plus utile que nous aient offert les Uchiha, ce qui a décidé notre ancêtre à accepter la demande en mariage de ce prétendant en particulier, te sera remis quand tu entreras dans ta dernière année à l’Académie. Il s’agit d’un contrat d’invocation.  
La petite fille écarquilla grand les yeux, extrêmement intéressée par l’idée de signer un contrat. Elle n’en connaissait que quelques-uns venus tout droit du canon, et ils s’étaient tous montrés plutôt inaccessibles pour elle, mais si c’était possible… Shinku répondit à sa question avant même qu’elle puisse la poser, une lueur amusée dansant dans son regard.  
— Il s’agit du contrat des Chats de la forêt de Nekomadake. Ils sont considérés comme des invocations mineures, mais ne les sous-estime pas pour autant. Ils sont moins forts que les serpents et les crapauds individuellement, c’est vrai… Cependant, ils ne prennent qu’un invocateur par génération, et ce pour une bonne raison.  
— Maman, tu l’as signé toi, le contrat ?  
— Non. Depuis mon enfance, on me savait prédisposée au genjutsu, et les chats ne sont pas une bonne option pour moi, même si mon père leur fait faire des choses absolument fabuleuses. J’ai signé le contrat de mon shishou, celui des libellules.  
Existait-il tant de contrats d’invocation que ça ? Ce qui était certain aux yeux d’Hitomi, c’était que la vision du canon, avec le monde parallèle découpé en trois grands royaumes pour les trois races principales, était sans doute simpliste. Après tout, son grand-père ne venait-il pas d’en mentionner un quatrième ?  
— Hitomi, Ensui Nara a pris une excellente initiative en forçant tes réserves de chakra à se dilater autant, mais il ne savait sans doute pas que tu recevrais le contrat. À moins qu’il t’en ait proposé un autre ?  
La petite fille secoua la tête, songeuse. Elle se demandait quelles étaient les capacités des chats, et comment elle pouvait les intégrer dans le style de combat qu’elle ne manquerait pas de développer au fil des ans. Elle savait déjà que le genjutsu n’était pas fait pour elle, même si elle serait sans doute capable, avec du travail, de créer quelques illusions de faible envergure. Sa mère lui en avait parlé une ou deux fois depuis qu’elle était entrée à l’Académie et, si elle reconnaissait le pouvoir des illusions, la petite fille ressentait instinctivement que ses talents se trouvaient ailleurs. Elle n’était pas, comme sa mère ou les Yamanaka, un prodige du domaine, mais elle avait d’autres talents.  
Elle savait, par exemple, qu’elle voulait définitivement se concentrer sur le kenjutsu, même si elle n’avait pas encore trouvé quelqu’un qui puisse l’entraîner de manière soutenue. Son choix d’arme lui donnait envie de se tourner vers quelqu’un qui était ou avait été dans l’ANBU, mais elle n’avait aucun moyen d’expliquer aux membres de cette organisation qu’elle connaissait comment, exactement, elle avait obtenu cette information. En attendant, elle s’entraînait juste contre sa mère, puisqu’Ensui se trouvait à Suna.  
Ensuite, il y avait le fûinjutsu, bien entendu. Avec la création de ses carnets messagers, elle avait atteint une sorte de palier, une première limite qui lui semblait insurmontable mais, elle le savait, ne l’était pas. Après tout, nombre de maîtres avaient été capables de plus que de simplement combiner quelques sceaux basiques – parce que, vraiment, une fois l’idée générale composée, il n’avait pas été compliqué pour elle de poser les bases de cette invention. Le plus complexe avait juste été de la stabiliser, et ça, elle savait qu’elle devrait y passer avec tous les sceaux. En attendant d’avoir l’illumination, elle travaillait sur les sceaux de stockage et les sceaux explosifs, ce qui, en soi, était déjà plus qu’on n’attendait de la part d’un genin.  
Mais ce n’était pas assez, à ses yeux. Elle n’avait pas encore découvert son affinité élémentaire, mais elle savait qu’elle voudrait s’en servir au combat. Ces pouvoirs étaient trop formidables pour qu’elle se contente de les ignorer, si ses réserves de chakra avaient un tel potentiel. Elle ne devait pas non plus oublier les techniques du clan Nara, même si elle n’apprendrait pas la deuxième étape avant des années.  
Et puis il y avait les autres talents mineurs mais si utiles : la chimie orientée pour le combat, sa maladie devenue atout de perception, les compétences de maîtrise du terrain qu’Ensui-shishou cultivait en elle avait soin et douceur. Elle voulait aussi apprendre ce qu’elle pouvait sur l’aspect psychologique des combats, les bases du chakra médical, et suffisamment améliorer le contrôle qu’elle exerçait sur son chakra pour être capable de le rendre utile en combat.  
Si on ajoutait les chats ninjas, son arsenal commençait à sérieusement se remplir. Cela faisait énormément de choses à apprendre, à rechercher, à développer, à améliorer, mais… Mais elle savait que le résultat, un jour, vaudrait tous les efforts qu’elle y aurait investis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour tous les kudos que vous m'avez laissés cette semaine ! N'hésitez pas à les assortir d'un commentaire, je vous répondrai avec plaisir !


	21. Les dix bleus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand j'en aurai assez d'avance, je prévois d'ajouter des fiches de personnage en annexe de chaque chapitre, qui donneraient des informations sur eux qu'on a pu oublier ou qui n'ont tout simplement jamais été données au cours de la fanfic. Est-ce que cela vous plairait, vous intéresserait ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il m'intéresse beaucoup !

La reprise des cours fut un moment un peu étrange pour Hitomi. Ses amis l’accueillirent comme si elle revenait de la guerre, alors qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une blessure, certes assez préoccupante pour une enfant, mais quasiment superficielle comparée à ce que ces enfants connaîtraient quand ils deviendraient des ninjas. Hitomi elle-même ne réalisait que vaguement ce qui l’attendait sur ce plan, et ce uniquement parce qu’elle avait vu les cicatrices d’Ensui, et qu’elle connaissait le canon. Elle n’avait qu’une idée abstraite de la douleur qui naîtrait de ces blessures, et de ses conséquences sur l’âme.

Il lui fallut un peu de travail pour se remettre à niveau en classe de sport. Elle n’avait plus couru depuis une semaine quand elle revint, mais Mizuki considérait qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une excuse, et qu’elle ne devait pas se ménager. Il n’avait pas tort : les ennemis qu’elle rencontrerait n’attendraient pas poliment qu’elle ait récupéré de quelque blessure que ce soit avant de l’attaquer, et elle devait toujours faire en sorte de donner le meilleur d’elle-même.

Peu importaient les conséquences sur sa psyché, son corps, son âme.

Peu importaient la culpabilité, les « j’aurais dû mieux faire », l’épuisement physique, la lassitude psychologique, les difficultés en apparence insurmontables, les mille montagnes à franchir et mers à détourner. Les shinobi avaient le devoir de toujours surpasser la personne qu’ils étaient la veille ou même l’instant d’avant. C’était la raison pour laquelle on ne laissait plus les enfants sauter des classes à l’Académie. Avec Kakashi, avec Itachi, avec Shisui, le Troisième Hokage avait vu quel gâchis pouvaient être ces flammes brûlées trop tôt, trop fort, trop vite.

Dans ses cours théoriques, Hitomi n’avait pris aucun retard, grâce à Shikamaru. Naruto, par contre, avait souffert de son absence. Il était venu lui rendre visite pratiquement tous les soirs, adorable et aux petits soins pour elle, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé de la faire travailler, même pour l’aider lui. Quand elle consulta le classement des élèves, un peu après son retour, elle vit le nombre de places qu’il avait perdues – elle-même n’était pas classée, puisqu’absente – et elle s’en voulut de ne pas l’avoir aidé à se maintenir. Il avait beau sourire, elle savait que cela l’affectait, un peu.

Aussi se remit-elle au travail, avec un acharnement nouveau. Elle devait devenir plus forte, pour que ce genre de blessures ne se reproduisent que face à des adversaires dignes de les infliger, et pas des simples voyous civils. Une flamme semblable brûlait dans les yeux de Sakura, qui n’avait eu à se tenir loin de l’école que pendant deux petits jours, la chanceuse.

Pendant qu’elle écoutait d’une oreille ce que disait Iruka-sensei, Hitomi avait pris l’habitude de synthétiser ses propos et d’autres informations, apprises auprès d’Ensui ou de sa famille, sur des petites cartes à l’intention de Naruto. Ce système avait fait ses preuves à l’université, dans le Monde d’Avant. Elle se souvenait de l’argent que lui avaient rapportés ses decks de cartes, un par cours. Mais cette fois, il ne s’agissait pas de les vendre. Elle voulait juste aider le jinchûriki et ceux qui, dans son cercle, en auraient besoin.

Les cartes eurent beaucoup de succès, en effet, auprès de ses amis. Ils avaient même développé un jeu avec les paquets qu’elle commença à leur distribuer à la fin de chaque semaine : ils tiraient une carte, lisaient les premiers mots, et l’autre devait finir de la réciter. C’était un bon jeu, qui leur permettait de mémoriser toutes ces informations.

Le jeu attira un jour l’attention de Kiba. Il était ami avec Naruto, mais n’avait jamais vraiment souhaité se mêler à la bande pendant les récréations. Il se contentait d’entretenir une sorte de rivalité amicale avec Hitomi dans les épreuves de vitesse. Les rares fois où elle gagnait, il lui lançait des petites piques, et essayait plus fort encore la fois suivante. La petite fille n’avait jamais gagné deux fois de suite à la course contre l’héritier des Inuzuka. C’était stimulant, de se battre comme ça contre lui.

Un jour, alors que Sakura, Hinata et Shino s’affrontaient au jeu de mémoire – Shikamaru et Hitomi avaient interdiction de jouer à cause de leur mémoire eidétique mais arbitraient volontiers – Kiba s’approcha de l’arbre au pied duquel la bande s’installait toujours. Plusieurs fois au cours de la semaine, l’un ou l’autre des amis l’avaient repéré à écouter ce qu’ils faisaient, sauf peut-être Naruto, dont le sens de l’observation n’était pas franchement le plus développé.

— Uh… Hitomi-san ?

Cet accès de politesse soudain surprit grandement Hitomi. Kiba n’était pas du genre à perdre du temps avec ça. Le regard posé sur lui, elle hocha la tête, laissant Shikamaru s’occuper du jeu – ses amis n’avaient pas arrêté leur partie mais se trouvaient tout de même légèrement sur leurs gardes.

— Oui, Kiba-san ?

Elle pouvait jouer à ça aussi, après tout. Elle laissa un léger sourire danser sur ses lèvres tandis que Kiba faisait descendre Akamaru de sa tête pour le caresser – il faisait toujours ça quand il était nerveux.

— Ma mère… Ma mère dit que mes notes doivent s’améliorer, et je suis vraiment mauvais aux classes d’Iruka-sensei.

La petite fille hocha la tête, puis lui fit signe de poursuivre. Oh, elle savait à peu près où il voulait en venir, mais elle lui en voulait toujours un peu : quelques semaines plus tôt, il s’était moqué du groupe d’étude, et ne s’était jamais excusé. D’accord, c’était quelque chose de courant chez les enfants, mais elle n’avait pas envie de lui faciliter la tâche. Il piaffa nerveusement, se grattant la joue, mais reprit la parole :

— Hum… J’ai entendu que tu aidais Naruto à étudier et il progresse. Est-ce que tu pourrais m’aider aussi, s’il te plaît ?

Elle ne songea pas un instant à refuser, mais feignit une légère hésitation, juste pour le faire angoisser un peu. Elle n’avait pas apprécié qu’il se moque d’elle. Manifestement, une enfance et une adolescente passées dans le monde d’Avant à être la cible de camarades cruels avait laissé une marque plus cuisante et plus profonde sur son âme qu’elle ne l’avait pensé. Après quelques secondes, elle sourit et lui fit signe d’approcher.

— Bien sûr ! Tiens, tu peux emprunter mon jeu de cartes en attendant que je te fasse le tien.

— Mais comment tu vas en refaire un si tu me donnes le tien ?

En amont sur la racine où elle s’était assise, Naruto fit un son qui semblait à mi-chemin entre le reniflement et le ricanement. Un sourire en coin aux lèvres, Hitomi le feignit de le fusiller du regard et, du pied, le poussa juste assez pour qu’il perde légèrement l’équilibre, sans pour autant tomber.

— Étudie le set sur Kirigakure au lieu de faire le malin. Si tu le connais assez bien ce soir, je convaincrai ma mère de nous faire des ramen.

Le laissant s’étouffer sur sa salive puis jurer qu’il allait toutes les connaître par cœur, « tu peux le croire ! », elle se tourna à nouveau vers Kiba.

— Je les connais déjà toutes par cœur, ne t’en fais pas. Je t’apporterai ton jeu dans deux jours, et à partir de maintenant, je te ferai des cartes aussi au fur et à mesure des leçons, si ça te convient. Voici les règles du jeu…

Sous le regard amusé de Shikamaru – les autres étaient occupés soit à manger, soit à jouer, soit à frénétiquement réviser les cartes concernant Kirigakure – elle se lança dans l’explication des règles, et passa brièvement sur la raison pour laquelle son cousin et elle se contentaient d’arbitrer. À la fin de la récréation, Kiba s’était intégré à leur groupe comme s’il en avait toujours fait partie, parce qu’il avait cette chance, cette capacité naturelle à socialiser qui rendait Hitomi à la fois légèrement admirative et secrètement jalouse.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Hitomi réalisa le tour de force qu’elle avait accompli : huit des neuf « bleus » de sa génération faisaient désormais front commun à l’Académie, et elle était un membre de ce groupe, à part entière, considérée par chacun d’entre eux comme une amie et une personne sur qui on pouvait compter. Elle ne connaîtrait sans doute plus jamais la solitude perpétuelle de sa première vie. Ses parents l’aimaient, ses amis l’aimaient. Elle n’était plus seule, et si elle devait finir cette vie dans un hôpital, les chances étaient très faibles que son dernier soupir résonne contre les murs d’une chambre vide.

Il lui était difficile d’admettre à quel point sa vie précédente marquait l’existence qu’elle menait désormais. Elle était effrayée à l’idée de se retrouver seule, mentalement et physiquement. Quand elle étudiait dans sa chambre – c’était rare, elle préférait le salon – elle ne passait pas une heure sans analyser les informations envoyées par ses méridiens, pour vérifier qu’elle n’était pas seule dans la maison. À l’Académie, elle s’asseyait toujours au dernier rang, mais se sentait mal si les chaises à côté de la sienne étaient vides, et était donc l’une des dernières à s’asseoir, tous les matins.

Shikamaru avait compris le malaise qu’elle ressentait à l’idée d’être seule. Il n’en parlait pas, mais ses regards, ses gestes, étaient clairs et apaisants. Il gardait toujours un œil sur elle et, quand elle devait prendre la parole au tableau, devant la classe, souvent pour des exercices donnés par Iruka, il la regardait fixement, parfaitement conscient de lui donner une personne à qui s’adresser, plutôt que l’ensemble que représentaient les élèves. Une chose était certaine : elle ne deviendrait jamais enseignante. Cela, au moins, n’avait pas changé de sa première à sa deuxième vie.

Gaara n’avait pas été ravi d’apprendre qu’Hitomi s’était fait attaquer et poignarder. Ensui-shishou non plus, d’ailleurs. Tous deux lui avaient envoyé de longs messages pleins d’inquiétude et l’adulte avait été à deux doigts de prendre le petit jonchûriki sur son dos et l’emmener à Konoha. La simple idée de l’incident diplomatique qu’une telle action aurait pu causer collait des frissons d’angoisse à la petite fille. Elle était parvenue à les rassurer en leur écrivant tous les jours, expliquant dans le détail l’évolution de son état de santé. Même comme ça, elle pouvait encore sentir l’angoisse sous-jacente dans les lettres de Gaara.

Pour évacuer sa frustration, Hitomi s’était penchée sur un plan qui lui permettrait de rallier Sasuke au groupe d’étude. Il était toujours classé premier, mais en général, elle se trouvait presqu’à égalité avec lui : elle le surpassait très légèrement dans les cours théoriques, mais ce n’était pas assez pour compenser la longueur d’avance qu’il avait sur elle en sport. Aussi l’approcha-t-elle un après-midi, alors qu’il sortait des vestiaires. Pour une fois, les autres filles ne l’attendaient pas, et elle en profita :

— Sasuke-san ?

Il lui jeta un regard méfiant. C’était vrai qu’il n’avait pas de chance, avec les filles de leur classe. Hitomi et Hinata étaient les seules à ne pas lui courir après. Et elles n’avaient que six ans ! Comment des filles de six ans pouvaient-elles penser à avoir un amoureux ? Cela effrayait parfois l’enfant, de voir ses camarades tout faire pour que le jeune Uchiha les remarque. Comme si c’était possible… La seule personne, en-dehors de ses parents, à avoir de l’importance à ses yeux était son frère aîné. Cela dit, son choix de particule honorifique, moins familier que le « kun » que lui donnaient nos camarades à longueur de journée, devait être assez judicieux pour qu’il ne s’enfuie pas d’emblée en courant. Pour peu qu’un Uchiha soit capable d’une telle indignité.

— J’aimerais t’affronter dans un duel d’entraînement, si tu l’acceptes. Je sais que tu es plus fort que moi, mais j’aimerais progresser avant qu’on commence les duels en classe.

— Qu’est-ce que j’y gagne ?

— Je pense que tu progresseras aussi en m’affrontant. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais mon shishou m’a un peu appris à me battre, et je ne suis pas trop mauvaise… Je pourrais aussi t’apprendre les bases du kenjutsu, si ça t’intéresse, et, bien entendu, t’intégrer à notre groupe d’étude pour que tu aies des résultats encore meilleurs.

Elle veilla à garder un visage impassible tout au long de sa petite plaidoirie. Si elle se jetait sur lui sans retenue, ou avec l’air désespéré, elle n’acquerrait jamais son respect, et c’était ce qu’elle recherchait là. Elle vit ses yeux s’illuminer quand elle mentionna le kenjutsu. Il s’agissait d’une compétence qu’Itachi ne lui avait jamais transmise… Et il ne le ferait plus à présent que Danzô avait mis la main sur lui. Les dents serrées, elle réprima un frisson d’angoisse. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Pas encore.

— Tu maîtrises le kenjutsu, toi ?

— J’ai des bases, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mon shishou a été capitaine de l’ANBU et, avant que nous revenions à Konoha, il voulait que je sache quelle arme je voudrais utiliser, et que je sache me débrouiller avec, au cas où. Si tu viens à la maison avec moi, je pourrais te montrer.

— Tu ne me proposerais pas ça gratuitement.

— Bien entendu. Comme je te l’ai dit, j’aimerais me battre contre toi pour m’améliorer en taijutsu à mains nues.

Elle ne reparla pas du groupe d’étude. Elle savait qu’elle n’en avait pas besoin, elle avait obtenu l’attention de Sasuke et… Et il était encore un enfant, admiratif et jaloux d’un frère aîné dont il ne surpasserait jamais aucun accomplissement, triste de ne pas être assez bon aux yeux de son père. Facile à manipuler. Elle refusa de culpabiliser : elle avait de bonnes raisons d’agir de la sorte, et ce n’était pas  _ mal  _ de lui proposer un cercle d’amis. Il en aurait besoin, bientôt.

Elle le vit la jauger du regard et fit de son mieux pour adopter le genre de posture typique d’Ensui-shishou, détendue mais vaguement menaçante. Peut-être devrait-elle commencer à utiliser le même eye-liner vert foncé que lui… Elle secoua très vite l’idée hors de sa tête : elle n’avait pas envie que les ninjas de garde à la porte principale du village hurlent de rire en les voyant côte à côte la prochaine fois qu’ils iraient découvrir le monde tous les deux, que ce soit pour un voyage d’apprentissage ou pour une vraie mission.

— J’imagine qu’on peut essayer, oui. Mais si tu ne vaux pas le coup que je m’entraîne avec toi, on arrête.

La petite fille hocha la tête, un petit sourire paisible sur les lèvres. Elle savait que Sasuke était arrogant, tout le monde le savait. Et tout le monde savait aussi que, côté assurance, elle n’avait rien à lui envier. Un an et demi sur les routes avec une légende vivante avait tendance à faire cet effet à un enfant. Si Ensui avait su voir sa valeur, le plus jeune des Uchiha le saurait aussi. La démarche légèrement guillerette – un ninja ne pouvait, après tout, se permettre une totale exubérance – elle guida son nouveau partenaire d’entraînement jusqu’à l’un des terrains réservés à l’Académie.

Ils n’étaient pas aussi vastes ou aussi intéressants que ceux qu’on laissait à disposition des vrais ninjas, mais faisaient l’affaire : celui qu’elle avait choisi était doté d’un petit bosquet, et un ruisseau le traversait. Comme un réflexe, elle se positionna du côté du bosquet, le dos baigné par son ombre grandissante. Le soleil était bas dans le ciel, mais ils avaient encore devant eux plusieurs heures de lumière. Et en cas de problème, elle avait toujours les bombes lumineuses qu’Ensui lui avait appris à fabriquer… Elle réprima un petit rire machiavélique.

Les deux enfants commencèrent de la façon classique, leurs mains encore maladroites formant le sceau de la confrontation. Hitomi ne perdit pas un instant pour se ruer sur son adversaire. Le style de taijutsu qu’Ensui lui avait appris était adapté à sa petite taille : tout en rapidité et en souplesse, son but était de causer le maximum de dommages à l’adversaire en frappant le plus près possible des points vitaux et sensibles même sans savoir les localiser exactement – tout le monde ne naissait pas avec les fichus Byakugan après tout – et battre en retraite aussi vite que possible, sous la riposte adverse.

Elle parvint à toucher Sasuke au pectoral droit, sa main gauche ouverte frappant un grand coup bien à plat, avant de rouler sous le bras qu’il avait tendu pour tenter de la heurter à l’épaule. Il vacilla légèrement sous l’impact et, le temps qu’il se reprenne, elle s’était déjà éloignée d’un bon mètre, hors de sa portée, le corps à nouveau en position de départ, les muscles tendus et les jambes prêtes à entrer en action. Ensui ne l’avait pas encore poussée dans un entraînement de vitesse ou d’endurance extrêmes – tous les entraînements finissaient dans les extrêmes avec lui de toute façon – la jugeant encore trop jeune pour le supporter sans risquer de graves blessures. Il lui avait promis qu’une fois qu’elle serait diplômée, il s’occuperait de son cas, et elle frémissait déjà d’anticipation.

Elle n’avait même pas eu le mouvement de recul auquel il s’attendait sans doute en disant cela, se contentant d’un sourire si radieux qu’il lui avait raidi les muscles des joues et que des petits plis de bonheur étaient apparues un instant au coin de ses yeux. Elle adorait l’entraînement, même quand elle était poussée si loin qu’elle en souffrait ensuite. Au fond d’elle, elle avait été extatique pendant la période où il l’avait contrainte à vider encore et encore ses réserves de chakra pour les étendre, même si son corps lui avait donné une impression d’agonie sans nom, parce qu’elle avait pu sentir et constater ses progrès, encore et encore.

Cela ne l’empêcha pas, le lendemain matin, de s’effondrer avec un gémissement dramatique sur Hinata, qui rougit mais la rattrapa et l’empêcha de tomber, exactement comme elle l’avait anticipé. Ce faisant, elle attira bien entendu l’attention ceux de ses amis qui étaient déjà arrivés, soit Shino et Sakura. Un grognement de douleur franchissant ses lèvres, elle se redressa à peine assez pour étaler la moitié supérieure de son corps sur son banc, l’un de ses bras empiétant toujours sur l’espace d’Hinata qui… Avait l’air assez satisfaite et lui tapotait gentiment le poignet ? Avec un nouveau grognement, la petite fille rangea cette information dans un coin de son esprit.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, lança Sakura. Qu’est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

À moitié indignée – à moitié seulement parce que tout le monde savait à présent qu’elle se poussait constamment trop loin en s’entraînant et n’écoutait pas trop quand on lui disait de préserver son énergie – elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la ferma assez vite pour que ses dents claquent quand elle vit Sasuke entrer dans la classe. Sans la moindre hésitation, le petit brun se dirigea vers elle, ignorant manifestement la manière meurtrie dont elle se redressait et tentait de rassembler sa dignité autour d’elle.

— Quand est-ce que tu organises ton groupe d’étude ?

— Hum, tous les jours après l’Académie pendant deux heures, et le week-end de quatorze à dix-huit heures.

— J’y serai. Rajoute deux heures avec moi le mardi pour le kenjutsu, et le vendredi pour le taijutsu.

En réponse, elle lui offrit son fameux sourire rayonnant à pleine puissance, si bien qu’il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Oh, elle allait adorer utiliser les Yeux sur lui. Elle était sûre qu’il y était sensible. Toujours radieuse, elle lui tendit la main.

— Deal !

Il sembla hésiter à la serrer mais quand elle agita les doigts pour l’encourager, il finit par accepter, sa réticence très visible et très surjouée, aussi, si elle pouvait se fier au sourire qui s’installait lentement sur ses lèvres.

— Deal, donc.

Sans plus dire un mot, il alla s’installer à sa place, laissant une Hitomi rayonnante – à un tel point que c’en devenait dérangeant, sérieusement, ne savait-elle pas que les ninjas devaient agir avec dignité, retenue et impassibilité ? – derrière lui. Il essaya, très fort, de ne pas se demander dans quoi, exactement, il venait de se fourrer.


	22. La deuxième année

Après ce petit évènement, le groupe qu’Hitomi avait en tête était complet. L’idéal, à ses yeux, aurait été d’intégrer Neji Hyûga, Rock Lee et Mori no Tenten, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu y parvenir : ils étaient d’un an leurs aînés et ne voudraient sans doute pas se mêler à leurs cadets, quand bien même Kurenai s’assurait de leur apprendre des choses complémentaires à l’enseignement de l’Académie.

Par exemple, la jeune mère s’assura que chacun des dix enfants sachent comment aller se faire soigner à l’hôpital. Pour cela, elle avait simplement décidé de les laisser se blesser en se battant les uns contre les autres, puis les avait tous emmenés en salle d’attente, et leur avait expliqué la procédure en illustrant avec leur propre exemple. C’était très instructif, et Hitomi était sûre que de nombreux Genin se trouvaient complètement perdus quand ils devaient demander un traitement à l’hôpital pour la première fois.

Elle leur donnait aussi des leçons théoriques. Un après-midi de février, elle les réunit autour de la grande table de pique-nique qu’elle avait fait installer dans son jardin par une équipe de Genin au début de l’année scolaire – comme quoi, elle devait voir l’avenir ou quelque chose du genre – et commença à leur parler du payement qu’un ninja recevait après une mission.

À l’occasion de cette discussion, Hitomi et ses amis découvrirent que les Jônin étaient d’une richesse pratiquement obscène, que les Chûnin avaient des revenus extrêmement confortables et que les Genin eux-mêmes étaient bien lotis. Ils apprirent aussi que chaque clan avait ses règles concernant la manière dont l’argent des missions était distribué. Par exemple, chez les Nara, Yamanaka et Akimichi, la moitié de l’argent allait directement dans la poche du ninja, et l’autre moitié allait directement entre les mains de la partie civile du clan. Cette seconde moitié servait non seulement à entretenir leurs terres, mais aussi à soutenir les enfants, les anciens, les malades, les blessés. Ce qui restait de cette part était donné aux chercheurs et scientifiques des trois clans, qui se servaient de cette rentrée d’argent pour créer ce dont leurs ninjas avaient besoin pour accomplir leurs missions, et donc ramener de l’argent, etc.

Plus tard, Hitomi et sa mère eurent une autre discussion, avec Shikaku et Shikamaru uniquement cette fois. Le clan Nara était le seul à avoir toute une infrastructure réservée à la recherche et au développement. Les Yamanaka avaient une sorte d’équivalent pour la psychologie, les Aburame et les Inuzuka travaillaient de concert autour de la faune – bref, chaque clan avait son petit pôle supplémentaire lié à sa spécialité. Les Nara, avec leurs esprits si aiguisés et leur étrange créativité, à la fois prolixe et paresseuse, étaient considérés comme des inventeurs, à juste titre. C’étaient à leurs forgerons civils qu’on devait toutes les formes de shuriken dont les Uchiha étaient si friands, par exemple.

Hitomi et Shikamaru apprirent donc, auprès de Kurenai et Shikaku, comment déposer un brevet auprès de la section Recherche et Développement de leur clan. Les deux parents exigèrent qu’ils passent toujours par ce département-là, et pas celui du village, d’abord parce qu’ils tireraient un meilleur pourcentage de leurs trouvailles, ensuite parce que c’était un bon moyen de soutenir le clan que de leur permettre de commercialiser des concepts créés au sein du clan, enfin parce que si leurs inventions étaient jugées trop dangereuses ou inappropriées, ils ne seraient pas punis, juste informés – cas extrêmes exceptés. Les adultes ne s’attendaient pas à avoir un problème avec les enfants sur ce dernier point, mais on n’était jamais trop prudent.

Quelques semaines après cela eurent lieu les évaluations de fin d’années. Elles n’étaient pas déterminantes quant au futur des jeunes élèves, mais les parents de la plupart des enfants en bas de classement les retiraient de l’Académie pour les orienter vers une carrière civile, jugeant souvent à juste titre que s’ils n’étaient pas capables de tenir le rythme de l’école des ninjas, le travail des ninjas les ferait tuer.

Le classement ne causa de surprise à personne. Sasuke était premier et Hitomi le suivait de très près, avec un point de moins. Elle l’avait légèrement surpassé dans les domaines théoriques, mais tout l’entraînement qu’il lui avait fait subir ne suffisait pas pour qu’elle devienne son égale dans les domaines physiques. Lui aussi avait progressé, après tout. Mizuki avait été réticent à admettre les progrès de ses deux élèves, mais il était comme ça avec tout le monde, ses trois chouchous exceptés.

Ensuite venaient, dans cet ordre, Hinata, Shino, Ino et Sakura. Chôji et Kiba étaient moins studieux que ces quatre-là et se classaient donc à leur suite. Quant à Shikamaru et Naruto, ils étaient les seuls à être classés bien plus bas, parmi les civils : Shikamaru parce qu’il le voulait, et Naruto parce qu’il était parti de la dernière place et s’était battu pour chaque avancée. Kurenai, très consciente de ce fait, intégra le jeune jinchûriki à la petite fête familiale qu’elle organisait à l’origine pour Hitomi uniquement.

_ Chère Hitomi, _

_ Félicitations pour ta deuxième place. J’étais certain que tu y arriverais. Continue de me rendre fier. Gaara travaille dur, lui aussi. J’ai fait tester son affinité élémentaire la semaine dernière : ce sera le vent, pour lui, et la terre comme affinité secondaire, la combinaison idéale pour Shukaku. Ta mère devrait s’occuper de ce test pour toi très bientôt. En fonction de tes résultats, je t’apprendrai quelques techniques de rang D et peut-être une ou deux de rang C quand je serai de retour. Je sais que c’est censé être le travail de ton sensei si tu en as un, mais tu restes ma kohai et je tiens à te confier mon propre savoir. _

_ À demain, _

_ Ensui. _

_ Chère Hitomi, _

_ Quand on se reverra, tu seras encore plus forte. Moi aussi, bien sûr. Temari a décidé de m’apprendre ses techniques Fûton, mais je n’ai pas très envie de me balader avec un éventail géant en plus d’une gourde pour mon sable. On essaye de voir avec Ensui-san si je peux garder une quantité de sable avec moi en permanence, et voir si je peux faire de ce sable quelque chose de particulier. _

_ Kankurô a commencé à s’entraîner avec le corps des marionnettistes mais il revient encore tous les soirs là où nous sommes réfugiés. Il a commencé à décorer les murs et fabriquer des bibelots avec les chutes de bois de ses marionnettes. Il est vraiment doué pour sculpter des animaux, mais on manque de modèles à Suna. Est-ce qu’un de tes amis accepterait de dessiner des animaux de chez toi ? Je sais que toi, le dessin, ce n’est vraiment pas ton truc. _

_ Prends bien soin de toi, _

_ Gaara. _

Les deux messages lui parvinrent, l’un à la suite de l’autre, alors qu’elle se préparait pour la fête que sa mère avait organisée – plutôt un dîner à vrai dire mais, dans ce corps, Hitomi appréciait soigner son apparence quand elle en avait l’occasion et le luxe. Elle termina de brosser ses cheveux, les rassembla en un chignon négligé, ses doigts encore un peu maladroits luttant contre l’élastique, puis s’assit à son bureau pour répondre.

Contrairement à d’autres enfants de sa classe, elle n’avait pas pris le temps de supposer quelle serait son affinité élémentaire principale, ou même la ou les secondaires. Elle n’en désirait pas une plus que l’autre : chacune avait ses forces et ses faiblesses, et pour elle, chacune rendait son maître capable de prouesses. Les affinités ne déterminaient pas le rôle auquel un ninja se destinait dans sa carrière, même s’il fallait avouer que les gens qui maîtrisaient le Raiton se dirigeaient rarement vers les rôles d’espionnage.

Sa réponse terminée, elle rangea son carnet dans une petite sacoche à bandoulière et descendit les escaliers, vêtue d’une jolie robe rose pâle. Une fleur en tissu de la même teinte était accrochée à son chignon et ses chaussures étaient aussi assorties. Hitomi aimait soigner son apparence, mais Kurenai aimait plus encore s’en occuper. La petite fille croisa le regard de sa mère et lui sourit avant de s’asseoir à côté de Naruto, qui racontait une histoire de peinture et de… Chaussettes ? Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

À sa grande surprise, Asuma Sarutobi en personne se présenta à la porte d’entrée un peu avant que le repas ne commence vraiment. Hitomi remarqua alors l’assiette supplémentaire que sa mère avait dressée pour lui et haussa un sourcil. Intéressant… Elle regrettait parfois de ne pas pouvoir lancer quelques taquineries : aussi précoce soit-elle, elle ne pouvait montrer qu’elle connaissait ce genre de domaine. Et pouvait-on réellement parler de connaissance ? Elle n’était familière de la romance qu’à travers ses lectures du monde d’Avant.

Le mois de vacances avant la reprise de l’Académie fut consacré, pour Hitomi, à l’affûtage de ses capacités. Elle travaillait surtout avec Hinata et Naruto, puisque les deux enfants n’avaient, le plus souvent, pas très envie de passer du temps chez eux. Naruto n’avait pas le droit de dormir plus d’une fois par semaine en-dehors de l’orphelinat, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de passer ses journées dans le jardin des Yûhi, à travailler avec ses amies. Quant à Hinata, elle avait obtenu le droit, grâce à de très lourdes tractations de la part de Kurenai et de manipulation subtile de la part de Shikaku, de dormir à la maison tous les week-ends. Cela ne les sauvait pas, ni l’un ni l’autre, mais adoucissait leur peine.

Hitomi s’attendait vraiment à une rentrée sans surprise, ennuyeuse, même. Pourtant, elle dut se rendre à l’évidence : quelque chose n’allait pas. Sakura ne revint pas sur les bancs de l’école ce jour-là, ni le lendemain. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, bien entendu. Elle était extrêmement studieuse et, même quand elle était malade, elle faisait en sorte de venir à l’école. Si elle en était vraiment incapable, elle faisait en sorte de contacter au moins Hitomi et Shino pour leur demander de lui apporter les cours qu’elle avait manqué et les devoirs à faire.

Après le cours d’arts kunoichi, Hitomi et Ino décidèrent d’enquêter. Les bras chargés des bouquets qu’elles avaient dû confectionner et qui renfermaient des messages de légère inquiétude et d’amitié, elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la maison des Haruno. Depuis la mésaventure de l’an dernier, Hitomi avait toujours un kunai sur elle, attaché à son bras et dissimulé sous ses manches longues et amples. Cela ne trompait sans doute pas ses professeurs, mais ils étaient au courant de la raison qui la poussait à vouloir être armée.

Ce fut la mère de Sakura qui leur ouvrit la porte. Elle eut l’air surprise, pendant une seconde, puis son expression s’adoucit et elle les laissa entrer, les délestant des deux bouquets pour aller leur trouver un vase. Les mains libres, les deux petites filles ôtèrent leurs chaussures et enfilèrent les pantoufles de rigueur. Les pieds d’Hitomi flottaient un peu dans les siennes, si bien qu’il lui fallut quelques pas pour trouver de quelle manière elle devait marcher si elle ne voulait pas trébucher. Et elle ne voulait pas trébucher. C’était indigne d’une kunoichi. Même s’il lui faudrait encore cinq ans d’études pour porter ce titre.

Sakura était assise à même le sol, la table basse devant elle disparaissant sous un tas de livres qui donnait à Hitomi des fourmis dans les doigts. En avançant de quelques pas, elle discerna certains titres, qui semblaient tourner autour des bases de la médecine. Surprise, elle haussa un sourcil, Ino derrière elle. La jeune Haruno avait l’air surprise que ses amies lui rendent visite, comme si elle s’était attendue à ce qu’on l’oublie. Comme si c’était possible…

— Hum, tu ne viens plus à l’Académie ?

Hitomi ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à l’aise. Même si elle était souvent allée chez Sakura l’année dernière, elle n’y ressentait pas le confort et la sécurité qui l’aidaient à se détendre dans sa propre maison, et ne se sentait toujours pas assez confiante en elle-même quand on en venait à la communication. Elle se demandait parfois si elle s’améliorerait un jour dans ce domaine. À la suite d’Ino, elle s’assit également autour de la table, croisant les jambes en tailleur, les mains soigneusement cachées dans son giron pour tenter de dissimuler sa légère anxiété.

— J’y ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant les vacances, et avec mes parents, on a décidé que l’école médicale serait mieux pour moi. Tu ne t’en souviens pas, mais c’est un ninja médecin qui est venu soigner nos blessures pendant que tu étais inconsciente, cette fois-là, à l’hôpital. Il avait l’air tellement sûr de lui, et… Enfin, je pense que c’est ça que je veux faire.

La petite fille fit de son mieux pour garder un visage impassible mais ses pensées se mirent aussitôt à tourner à plein régime. Sakura n’était pas censée quitter l’Académie. Elle était censée devenir un ninja, puis s’épanouir sous la tutelle de Tsunade. Était-il toujours possible de réunir la femme et l’enfant ? Auprès de Tsunade, Sakura était destinée à s’épanouir comme l’une des meilleures médics à avoir jamais foulé ce monde, surpassant même, selon certains, l’aura de son maître. Elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça… Hitomi trouverait un moyen, si les choses ne se faisaient pas naturellement. Elle avait encore des années pour y penser.

— Et ça te plaît pour l’instant ? demanda Ino.

L’enthousiasme qui alluma des étincelles dans le regard vert de Sakura effaça un peu du malaise que ressentait Hitomi. Après avoir remercié la mère de son amie qui leur apportait des rafraîchissements, la petite fille l’écouta leur décrire les cours qu’elle avait eus jusque-là. L’école qui éduquait les futurs médic nins était rattachée à l’hôpital, et avait été fondée du temps où Tsunade des Sannin vivait encore à Konoha, sous sa supervision. Elle en avait écrit le programme du début à la fin et l’avait mis à jour à mesure des nouvelles découvertes jusqu’à ce qu’elle quitte le village.

Tsunade aurait dû être qualifiée de déserteuse dés l’instant où elle avait refusé de se présenter à une convocation du Troisième. Elle ne devait qu’à sa réputation et à sa famille la liberté qu’on lui avait offerte. Malgré cela, elle était toujours vue comme une héroïne à Konoha, en particulier parmi les kunoichi. C’était à la Princesse, après tout, qu’on devait le développement du contraceptif que les femmes ninjas prenaient à l’arrivée de leurs premières règles pour cesser de les avoir jusqu’à prendre le neutralisant quand elles voulaient tomber enceintes.

Avant cela, les kunoichi avaient été interdites de mission une semaine par mois, parce que le sang les rendait incroyablement faciles à traquer. Les crampes, l’inconfort et l’humeur instable, bien que n’étant pas des inconvénients aussi mortels, pouvaient aussi compromettre les missions les plus délicates. Tsunade avait changé cela, rendant à ses paires leurs pleines capacités, en toutes circonstances.

Après une petite heure passée à discuter avec Sakura, les deux petites filles prirent congé. Leur journée n’était pas encore finie : au cœur du domaine des Nara, Kurenai les attendait pour une séance de remise en forme physique, pour commencer l’année scolaire dans les meilleures conditions. Certains d’entre eux s’étaient entraînés pendant les vacances mais d’autres, comme Shikamaru, avaient décidé se reposer pour être d’attaque. Les deux approches se valaient, aux yeux d’Hitomi, même si elle avait définitivement choisi de ne s’accorder aucun répit.

En deuxième année, les cours à l’Académie devenaient plus approfondis mais restaient très théoriques. Pour la première fois, les enfants entendirent parler du chakra et de la manière dont on le manipulait pour former des techniques de ninjutsu qui défiaient la réalité. Ces leçons, Hitomi les connaissait déjà par cœur – Ensui y avait veillé avant de lui apprendre à contrôler son chakra.

Elle luttait contre l’ennui en tentant de retranscrire des histoires du monde d’Avant dans l’un de ses fameux carnets. Une impression très forte lui était restée d’une série de romans qu’elle avait lue, la Guerre des Clans. Elle voyait parfaitement comment adapter ces histoires de chats sauvages au monde des ninjas et s’y attela dès le début de l’année scolaire, quand bien même écrire autant sur une journée lui donnait mal à la main.

Shikamaru, parfois, lisait par-dessus son épaule. Il essayait de dissimuler son intérêt mais sa cousine le connaissait mieux que cela, si bien que, lorsque le premier tome fut fini, au début du mois de décembre, elle le déposa dans sa boîte aux lettres avec une note lui demandant de lui suggérer des améliorations.

Si le bonheur relationnel et matériel lui avait manqué dans le monde d’Avant, elle avait connu la sérénité, la joie douce et sincère de lire des histoires qui lui donnaient des frissons, des rires et des larmes. Ces récits n’avaient jamais atteint son nouveau monde, elle avait vérifié. Si elle, elle pouvait le faire… Sa mémoire était après tout un outil parfait pour cela. Elle avait envie de transmettre la félicité qu’elle avait ressentie au fil des pages, et ce but lui semblait si innocent, si dénué de toute la violence qui imprégnerait sa vie de ninja… Peut-être cette bouffée d’air frais lui permettrait-elle, quand ce serait nécessaire, d’endurcir son cœur.

La tête perdue dans ses carnets, Hitomi réalisa à peine le passage des mois, jusqu’à ce qu’un évènement, terrible et cruel, lui rappelle que ce monde n’attendrait pas qu’elle soit prête à l’affronter.


	23. La nuit des larmes

_ Elle venait de passer la pire nuit de sa vie. Ce qui aurait dû être une célébration de joie s’était finie dans le sang, la terreur et les larmes. Elle ne désirait qu’une chose : rentrer à la maison, étreindre ses bébés aussi fort que possible sans leur faire mal, et fermer les yeux, enfin. Cela lui avait été retiré, cependant, par les opérateurs de l’ANBU qui, au lieu de lui offrir l’assistance dont elle avait eu besoin après avoir assisté aux meurtres de Biwako et Taji, l’avaient arrêtée et traitée comme une criminelle. _

_ Elle avait perdu deux camarades cette nuit, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle-même était encore en vie. Ce que l’homme masqué avait vu en elle et qui avait retenu sa lame. Peu importait, au fond, parce que cela ne l’avait pas empêché d’enlever le minuscule, adorable bébé que son amie venait de mettre au monde. Elle était restée dans la salle qui avait servi à son labeur, seule au milieu des cadavres, terrifiées, jusqu’à ce que les ANBU arrivent et l’emmènent. _

_ Elle ne devait sa liberté, après plusieurs heures en cellule, qu’à l’influence de son mari. Il était encore là, à ses côtés, une main sur son dos dans un rare geste public de réconfort. Il était digne, après tout, si digne et si fier. Cela faisait partie des choses qu’elle admirait chez lui, et qui l’avaient lentement conduite à l’aimer, quand bien même leur mariage n’était pas une union motivée par ce genre de sentiments. Devant eux, le Troisième inspira profondément et se redressa, le regard sévère. _

_ — Je ne peux pas vous laisser Naruto. _

_ La phrase si courte, si dure, laissa les deux Uchiha incrédules et blessés. Mikoto, surtout, sentit son cœur se briser et une bouffée de panique l’envahir. Elle… Elle était la marraine de Naruto. Minato-san avait choisi le parrain, et Kushina, elle… Elle avait choisi Mikoto pour veiller sur son fils si quelque chose lui arrivait. Mais même elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce que le Shinigami la prenne si vite. Avant qu’elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, se défendre, celui qu’on appelait jadis le Dieu des Shinobi reprit la parole. _

_ — On ne sait toujours pas ce qui est arrivé, Mikoto-san. Tout ce que nous savons, c’est que vous êtes la seule survivante. Dans ces conditions, le Conseil Restreint et moi-même refusons de remettre le jinchûriki entre vos mains. Qui nous garantit que vous n’allez pas l’utiliser pour relâcher Kyûbi sur le village une fois encore ? _

_ Et soudain, soudain Mikoto se mit à haïr l’homme de toute son âme. Ses yeux brûlaient de l’effort qu’ils tentaient de produire pour éveiller le Mangekyô Sharingan depuis la nuit passée. Elle n’avait résisté que parce qu’elle savait à quel point accepter ce nouveau et terrible pouvoir la rendrait plus suspecte aux yeux du village. L’éclosion de sa haine, violente et paisible à la fois, faillit les ouvrir malgré tout. _

_ — Je suis sa responsable légale désormais, tenta-t-elle, vous ne pouvez pas… _

_ — Je peux ! Je peux, et je le ferai. Jiraiya, son parrain, m’a transmis ses responsabilités quand il est parti en voyage. Si vous parvenez à le faire se rétracter, je devrai m’incliner, mais jusque-là, vous ne vous approcherez pas de Naruto. _

_ Pour la première fois depuis cette affreuse nuit, Mikoto s’effronda, une larme tiède et amère roulant sur sa joue pâle. Elle crispa ses mains sur ses genoux, son regard épuisé posé sur les longs doigts fins, les ongles sales – elle n’avait pas vraiment eu l’occasion de récurer le sang, de les laver. Elle croisa le regard de Fugaku, qui jusqu’ici avait écouté sans rien dire. _

_ Et dans son regard, elle le vit. _

_ Le reflet de sa haine. _

_ Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, Mikoto suivit son mari sous le temple Nakato, le seul bâtiment du territoire des Uchiha à avoir résisté à la fureur du démon renard, et écouta ce que les hommes avaient à dire. Pour la première fois, elle devint la traitresse que Konoha voulait voir en elle. _

Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés. Elle tremblait si fort que ses dents s’entrechoquaient, la respiration douloureuse et hachée. Elle n’avait jamais fait un rêve qui lui donnait une telle impression de… Réel. Tentant d’apaiser son corps et son esprit, elle se redressa en position assise et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, roulée en boule comme pour se cacher du monstre sous le lit.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour revenir à un état de calme suffisant pour pouvoir penser de façon cohérente. Le rêve, bien entendu, patientait dans sa Bibliothèque jusqu’à ce qu’elle le range, mais qu’en faire ? Elle savait que Mikoto Uchiha avait été amie avec Kushina Uzumaki, mais elle ne savait pas si elles avaient été ensemble pendant l’accouchement qui avait conduit à l’attaque de Konoha par Kyûbi et à la mort de son réceptacle et du Quatrième. Pourtant, cela semblait plausible. Avec de grandes précautions, la petite fille rangea le rêve sur une étagère vide de la section réservée à son nouveau monde. Quelque chose lui disait que ce rêve n’était pas anodin.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut horrifiée d’apprendre que le massacre des Uchiha s’était produit pendant la nuit. Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de sa mère, l’esprit encore plein de la haine douce et calme que Mikoto avait ressentie pour son village, les mains crispées si fort dans le dos de Kurenai que ses articulations protestaient faiblement quelque part au fond de ses pensées. Il lui fallut plus de dix minutes pour retrouver un calme lui permettant d’agir.

Elle s’assit à son bureau sous le regard vigilant de sa mère et se mit à écrire, les joues encore striées de traces de larmes. Elle avait mal, mal pour Sasuke qui se retrouvait seul désormais, mal pour Itachi qui n’aspirait qu’à la paix et abhorrait la violence, mais ses mots, elle le savait, n’avaient jamais été aussi beaux et justes que dans la douleur, alors autant qu’ils soient utiles, véritablement utiles cette fois.

La cérémonie funéraire eut lieu deux jours plus tard. L’Académie ne réouvrirait ses portes que le lendemain – deux professeurs et sept élèves faisaient partie des victimes. L’alignement sans fin de cercueils, certains si petits, donnait des frissons à Hitomi. Elle restait droite, pourtant, solide et digne dans le kimono noir de rigueur. Huit moines étaient venus du Temple du Feu pour diriger l’oraison, leurs voix graves et solennelles recommandant chacune des cent-quarante-neuf victimes à un repos éternel.

Hitomi repéra Sasuke devant les cercueils de ses parents. Il ne pleurait pas, mais ses poings étaient serrés si fort qu’il en souffrait sans doute, son regard sombre et fatigué perdu devant lui. La petite fille connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir qu’il devait et voulait parler, mais ne savait que dire. Il n’avait jamais été doué avec les mots, leur beauté et leur justesse. Elle, elle avait ce don. Encouragée par une faible pression sur son épaule de la part de Kurenai, elle avança jusqu’à se trouver à ses côtés.

De longues minutes passèrent, les deux enfants côte à côte et muets attirant lentement sur eux l’attention des adultes. Quand enfin Sasuke se tourna vers elle, elle lui offrit des deux mains une feuille pliée en quatre et couverte de son écriture des deux côtés. Il la prit de la même façon, inclinant légèrement la tête par réflexe, et la déplia, commençant à lire pour lui-même. Ses yeux sombres s’écarquillèrent quand il comprit ce qu’elle lui avait offert et, s’il ne sourit pas, un discret soulagement se peignit sur ses traits. C’était suffisant. Respectueuse, Hitomi recula d’un pas tandis qu’il se redressait et prenait la parole, lisant l’oraison qu’elle avait écrite pour lui.

Quand les mots se nouèrent dans la gorge du jeune garçon, Hitomi posa une main douce sur son avant-bras, juste un instant. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce qu’il devienne un véritable ami au fil des mois passés à s’entraîner et travailler avec lui, mais ils avaient trop de points communs pour que cela ne se produise pas. Elle avait passé bien des après-midis chez lui à étudier pour un test ou travailler sur les katas qu’Ensui lui avait appris et qu’elle lui avait transmis. Elle avait vu les traits d’Itachi se creuser lentement, la tendre et discrète affection qui liait Mikoto et Fugaku. Elle avait vu tout cela, et son cœur était en deuil, lui aussi.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, quand la cérémonie fut terminée et que les invités commencèrent à partir, Kurenai s’approcha des deux enfants, notant leurs mains jointes et la manière dont ils puisaient du réconfort dans la présence l’un de l’autre. La main libre de Sasuke était toujours crispée sur l’oraison qu’Hitomi lui avait offerte – un geste que la jeune mère approuvait immensément. Elle s’agenouilla pour se trouver à leur hauteur, tendant une main pour effleurer l’épaule du jeune garçon.

— J’ai parlé au Hokage, annonça-t-elle d’une voix douce. Si tu le veux, tu peux venir vivre avec nous à partir d’aujourd’hui. Nous sommes peut-être des parents éloignés, mais tu es tout de même de mon sang, et je serais honorée de t’adopter.

Sasuke eut l’air choqué de cette proposition. Intérieurement, Hitomi l’était aussi. Elle savait que le canon ne s’était pas déroulé comme cela, que Sasuke avait tout simplement vécu seul parce que dans la tête du Hokage il était tout à fait normal de laisser des enfants de sept ans livrés à eux-mêmes. Quand son ami la regarda, comme en quête d’approbation, la petite fille acquiesça avec un sourire paisible. Alors seulement répondit-il à Kurenai, la gorge manifestement serrée.

— Je… J’accepte. Merci, Yûhi-san.

— Appelle-moi Kurenai. Viens, allons trouver quelque chose à manger. Il se fait tard, et je suis sûre que vous avez faim tous les deux.

Deux grondements d’estomac répondirent à sa supposition. Avec un petit sourire triste, la jeune femme se redressa et guida les deux enfants vers l’un des restaurants tenus par des civils Akimichi. Le repas fut calme, la discussion s’orientant vers la chambre d’ami qui deviendrait celle de Sasuke, et les décorations qu’il souhaiterait pour la personnaliser. Le sujet était volontairement choisi pour sa légèreté. Hitomi participa parfois, suggérant une couleur ou un motif qui, elle le savait, avaient la faveur de son ami.

Cette nuit-là, le petit garçon la rejoignit dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, les joues humides de larmes. Supposant qu’il avait fait un cauchemar – et qui n’en ferait pas à sa place ? – elle ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de reculer dans son lit pour lui faire de la place. Il se faufila sous la couverture sans rien dire, se réfugiant dans les bras ouverts qui n’attendaient que lui, et se rendormit.

Les jours suivants ne furent pas simples. Sasuke, comme on pouvait s’y attendre, était profondément atteint par la trahison de son frère et par la scène à laquelle il avait assisté durant cette nuit maudite. Ses visites dans le lit d’Hitomi étaient devenues une habitude qui ne la gênait pas trop. Sasuke était un dormeur agité, mais elle parvenait à faire abstraction du bruit en s’immergeant dans sa Bibliothèque pour dormir. Le plus important était qu’il se remette, petit à petit. Quand la troisième année commença, il était à nouveau capable de dormir dans son propre lit.

Les cauchemars d’Hitomi continuaient, se manifestant tous les quelques jours pour la plonger dans une angoisse sourde. Elle ne voyait plus le passé désormais mais l’avenir, des petits morceaux du futur qui, elle le savait, n’avaient pas été modifiées par ses actions – pour l’instant en tout cas. Ces rêves lui rappelaient constamment ce pourquoi elle prenait des décisions pas toujours faciles et comme le chemin à parcourir était encore long.

La troisième année commença sur les chapeaux de roue avec les cours de Mizuki. Jusqu’ici, il n’avait fait travailler les élèves que sur des manières d’améliorer leur endurance, leur vitesse et leur force, sans jamais appliquer cela au combat de quelque manière que ce soit, mais le temps était venu pour eux d’apprendre les katas de base enseignés à Konoha. Ils étaient différents de ceux qu’Ensui avait appris à Hitomi et que celle-ci avait transmis à son groupe d’amis, mais ils partaient tout de même avec un avantage par rapport aux autres élèves, puisqu’ils savaient déjà comment travailler ce genre d’exercices.

Hitomi se glissa, semaine après semaine, dans une routine confortable. Elle n’aimait pas vraiment les katas enseignés à l’Académie, mais les maîtrisait à mesure que Mizuki les montrait à la classe. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu’ils pouvaient lui apporter : il s’agissait d’un style très plat, prévisible, polyvalent mais sans véritable avantage. Ceux qui lui avaient été offerts par Ensui lui convenaient mieux : grâce à eux, elle avait appris à se battre en visant les zones sensibles et points vitaux du corps de l’adversaire, puis à se replier avant qu’il puisse répliquer. Cela demandait une vitesse étourdissante qu’elle était encore bien loin de maîtriser, beaucoup d’agilité, mais peu de force. Une combinaison parfaite pour elle.

Avant qu’Hitomi le réalise, la quatrième année fut là. Désormais, la compagnie des neuf, comme elle aimait les appeler, était bien établie au sein de l’Académie, et les trois classes s’étaient réduites jusqu’à n’en former que deux. Les cours de taijutsu rassemblaient désormais tous les élèves et, dès le début du mois de mai, Mizuki décida qu’il était temps pour eux de s’affronter dans des duels. Hitomi se sentait prête et confiante. Elle s’était entraînée, et ne craignait véritablement qu’Hinata et Ino – le professeur avait bien évidemment séparé les filles et les garçons, comme si un tel écart de niveau les séparait que les faire s’affronter n’amènerait rien de constructif.

Le principe de ces duels était malsain, Hitomi le comprit dès la première fois : le professeur choisissait le premier match, souvent deux enfants réputés faibles, puis sélectionnait un élève parmi ceux qui n’étaient pas encore passés pour affronter le vainqueur. Il avait effectué une technique de Clone de Terre pour surveiller d’un côté le groupe des garçons et de l’autre celui des filles.

Hitomi sentit les ennuis arriver quand Aimi vainquit son adversaire, une fille civile, et qu’Hinata fut appelée par le clone pour se battre. L’enfant n’avait jamais supporté d’être repoussée par la compagnie des neuf et, au lieu de tenter de s’y intégrer en étant gentille et serviable, ne cessait d’attaquer verbalement ses membres, particulièrement Hinata, la seule des trois filles à ne pas oser répondre. Souvent, Hitomi ou Ino intervenait pour la défendre, envoyant bouler la gêneuse sans mâcher leurs mots. Aussi voir son amie grimper sur l’estrade que le professeur avait surélevée grâce à une technique Doton rendit les deux petites filles particulièrement nerveuses. Aimi se battait d’une manière violente, vicieuse, et Hinata… Hinata n’avait pas encore cultivé elle l’agressivité nécessaire pour affronter ce genre d’adversaire.

Tout au long du combat, la petite Yûhi serra les dents, ses yeux rouges rivés à la tourmenteuse qui prenait un plaisir manifeste à faire mal à son amie, coup après coup. Hinata tentait de se défendre, mais elle n’avait encore jamais essayé de se battre en-dehors des katas et, même quand elle bloquait les coups de poings ou de pieds, une grimace de douleur déformait brièvement ses traits.

Et puis Hinata trébucha et tomba sur un genou avec un glapissement de douleur. L’une de ses joues était rouge et légèrement gonflée, et l’autre portait une profonde marque de griffure. Ses mains avaient accusé les pires impacts. Elle ne pourrait sans doute pas exécuter de mudra le lendemain, dans la classe d’Iruka-sensei. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se rendre, mais n’eut même pas le temps de prononcer un son que la main d’Aimi s’abattait violemment sur sa joue déjà meurtrie, la force du coup la contraignant à tourner la tête.

Envahie d’une fureur glaciale, Hitomi regarda sa meilleure amie tomber évanouie après un dernier coup de poing à la tempe. Ino et elle étaient les seules à ne pas être encore passées, chez les filles. Quand le clone prononça son nom, elle s’efforça de rester impassible, se contentant d’essuyer le sang sur la lèvre fendue d’Hinata et de la traîner au bord de l’estrade pour qu’Ino la récupère et lui fasse reprendre connaissance. Enfin, elle redressa la tête et croisa le regard soudain nerveux d’Aimi. Pour la première fois, un peu d’aura meurtrière se manifesta sur sa peau et dans l’air alentour, le rendant lourd et vicié.

Elle n’en avait cure.

Le sang appelait le sang, après tout.


	24. Les plus douces années

Mizuki semblait totalement ignorer le danger que représentait Hitomi pour son adversaire. C’était logique : il avait tout aussi bien ignoré la manière dont Hinata avait été passée à tabac bien après que la victoire d’Aimi ait été sans équivoque. Une fureur glacée courait dans les veines de la jeune Yûhi, à la fois paisible et violente, épanouie comme une fleur dans sa poitrine serrée par la colère. Elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi calme, aussi détachée.

Soudain, elle laissa l’énergie exploser en elle et bondit en direction d’Aimi, feintant de sa main droite pour mieux la gifler de la gauche, sans doute deux fois plus fort que la petite fille ne l’avait fait à Hinata. Aimi tenta une riposte d’un coup de genou mais son adversaire s’effaça simplement de sa trajectoire, de longues boucles noires volant derrière son sillage jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve derrière elle. Un solide coup de pied dans le bas du dos mit la tourmenteuse à terre, et Hitomi la mit hors combat d’un coup à la nuque. Le tout s’était passé en à peine plus d’une seconde.

Elle ne suait même pas. Son souffle était encore régulier, paisible, comme si se battre à cette vitesse était naturel, comme si les coups avaient été portés sans effort. C’était un peu le cas : Hitomi avait affronté un clone d’elle-même maîtrisé par Ensui Nara, l’Ombre Étrangleuse de Konoha en personne. Une civile cruelle, brutale et sans subtilité ne pouvait lui faire craindre quoi que ce soit. Sans plus poser son regard sur son adversaire, prostrée à ses pieds, la petite fille descendit de l’estrade avant que le clone de Mizuki puisse appeler la dernière des filles à se battre.

— Désolée, Ino, je préfère emmener Hinata faire soigner ses blessures. On se battra la prochaine fois.

Les inflexions de sa voix étaient encore raides de colère. Certaines des filles murmurèrent sur son passage, jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’agenouille pour qu’Hinata, encore groggy, puisse passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Lentement, avec mille précautions pour son corps meurtri, elle l’aida à se redresser et la guida hors de l’Académie, un pas après l’autre.

— Pas… Pas l’hôpital…

— Je sais, marmonna Hitomi, le front plissé par l’effort.

Si elle emmenait Hinata à l’hôpital, cet incident serait inscrit dans son dossier et son maudit père profiterait de l’occasion pour détruire un peu plus sa confiance en elle. Hitomi ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser cela se produire. Lentement, un pas après l’autre, la petite fille guida son amie vers le territoire des Nara. Hinata avait beau être plus petite qu’elle, elle pesait un poids que ses muscles encore tendres n’avaient pas coutume de supporter. Sans rien dire, elle renforça les endroits les plus sollicités de son corps à l’aide de son chakra et ne s’arrêta qu’en arrivant devant chez Shikamaru.

Là, elle libéra un pic de chakra dans l’air, sans relâcher sa prise sur le bras d’Hinata – elle serait tombée sans cela. À courte distance, les pics de chakra fonctionnaient à peu près comme des fusées de détresse pour ninjas.  Quelques secondes plus tard, Yoshino Nara ouvrait la porte à la volée, un kunai à la main. Il ne lui fallut qu’un instant pour comprendre ce que faisaient sa nièce et l’héritière des Hyûga devant chez elle. Elle jeta négligemment le kunai derrière elle, le laissa se planter de plusieurs centimètres dans le mur, et se hâta de prendre Hinata dans ses bras.

Pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent, Hitomi ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de regarder d’un air vaguement anxieux ce que Yoshino faisait pour soigner les différentes contusions de son amie. Lorsqu’elle fut sûre que toutes les marques et douleurs associées disparaissaient comme il le fallait, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, sur un mode encore un peu trop automatique, et prépara du thé. Elle venait suffisamment souvent passer la nuit chez son cousin – et essayer de déjouer la vigilance de sa tante pour jouer au shôgi jusqu’à l’aube – pour savoir où se trouvait ce dont elle avait besoin.

Quand elle revint, un plateau dans les mains, Yoshino et Hinata discutaient d’un ton bas et calme. Elles s’interrompirent en la voyant approcher. Avec un faible sourire, Hitomi posa le plateau sur la table basse, puis se plaça face à son amie, prenant son menton délicat entre ses doigts pour relever son visage vers elle, ses prunelles écarlates cherchant des traces de dommages. Quand elles n’en trouvèrent aucun, l’enfant laissa son expression s’adoucir et serra Hinata dans ses bras, pressant son front contre son épaule.

— On va faire en sorte que ce genre de choses n’arrivent plus, d’accord ?

Et, les semaines qui suivirent, elle s’appliqua sur cet objectif. Elle en parla pendant de longues heures avec Sasuke, décidant de la conduite à suivre. Manifestement, Hinata ne fonctionnait pas du tout sur le même mode que Naruto : elle avait énormément de volonté, mais cette qualité était cachée très profond en elle, et prétendre qu’elle n’était pas à la hauteur ne la pousserait pas à prouver que si, elle l’était, contrairement à leur ami blond.

La solution était plus complexe à mettre en place qu’elle ne l’était pour Naruto, parce qu’Hinata  _ était  _ douée. Son taijutsu était bien meilleur que la moyenne. Ce qui lui manquait, c’était l’agressivité pour s’en servir, et cela, elle ne le développerait pas au sein de son clan. Pour développer cette caractéristique en elle, les enfants décidèrent de la soumettre à des conditions de danger soigneusement contrôlé, sous le regard vigilant de Kurenai, par exemple en l’attaquant avec des kunai ou en lui retirant en partie sa liberté de mouvement.

Il fallut quelques temps à Hinata pour s’adapter, mais une fois qu’elle commença à progresser, elle ne rencontra plus de problème lors des duels toujours organisés à l’école plusieurs fois par semaine. Quant à Aimi, elle se tenait tranquille. Elle avait perdu une bonne part de sa popularité en perdant si ostensiblement son combat contre Hitomi, et semblait effrayée par la petite fille… Sans doute à juste titre. Incapable d’oublier, la jeune Yûhi entretenait sans pouvoir s’en empêcher une rancune tenace envers l’adversaire qu’elle avait pourtant déjà vaincue.

Bientôt, la troisième année s’effaça devant la quatrième. Hitomi était toujours en contact très actif avec Gaara et Ensui – elle avait même échangé quelques lettres avec Temari et Kankurô, sur l’insistance du plus jeune membre de la fratrie. Sasuke s’était habitué à sa nouvelle vie, mais passait tout de même une bonne part de son temps libre devant la tombe de ses parents. Certains soirs, Hitomi le rejoignait, une offrande et l’un de ses projets en cours entre les mains, et ils restaient là tous les deux jusqu’à ce que le soleil se couche, bercés par les lointains sons de la ville et le bruit répétitif du stylo contre le papier.

En quatrième année, les élèves entendaient enfin sérieusement parler des arts ninjas en-dehors du taijutsu. Iruka consacrait désormais une heure par jour à leur apprendre à former les douze mudra de base à la perfection. C’était extrêmement difficile, même pour leurs mains habituées à présent aux travaux d’adresse, dont les doigts commençaient à s’allonger pour plus de précision. La seule mudra qu’Hitomi connaissait était celle du Rat, comme toute Nara digne de ce nom. Quant aux onze autres, elle s’entraînait tous les jours à les former sous le regard intransigeant de sa mère, jusqu’à avoir les doigts gourds et douloureux.

Lors des cours supplémentaires de Kurenai, les enfants avaient commencé à s’entraîner à maîtriser leur chakra. Bien entendu, ils firent leur premier pas dans ce domaine grâce à l’exercice que Konoha chérissait le plus : celui de la feuille sur le front, avec sa portée hautement symbolique que l’on absorbait même sans s’en rendre compte. Hitomi, elle, avait déjà énormément avancé dans cet art, et Kurenai lui avait donc trouvé un exercice plus complet.

— Tu vas commencer avec un kunai.

Hitomi releva la tête, surprise, quand sa mère lui lança cette phrase un peu sortie de nulle part.

— Un kunai ?

Pour toute réponse, sa mère lui montra la paume de sa main gauche, ouverte. En son centre, un kunai était dressé sur sa pointe, en équilibre parfait. Elle haussa les sourcils et ouvrit les sensations de ses méridiens pour tenter de comprendre ce que faisait Kurenai, exactement. Les kunai n’étaient pas censés tenir debout, surtout pas comme ça.

— Tu ne comprendras pas simplement en l’observant. Cet exercice est bien au-delà du niveau qu’on demande à un Genin, parce que tu dois pouvoir donner une manifestation physique à ton chakra, quelque chose que ne font pas les techniques qu’on vous enseigne à l’Académie. Tel qu’il est maintenant, ce kunai est emprisonné dans un cocon de chakra, et c’est ce qui rend cette position possible. S’il bouge, l’exercice n’est pas maîtrisé. Amuse-toi bien, ma puce !

Il fallut des semaines à Hitomi pour maîtriser cet exercice. Elle s’y exerçait pendant des heures, jusqu’à avoir les mains en feu. Parfois, sa mère la forçait à arrêter, mais Sasuke savait très bien, lui, qu’elle reprenait une fois dans sa chambre. La première étape était d’appliquer sur le kunai une force suffisante pour qu’il se dresse sur sa pointe. On apprenait toujours à s’accrocher à des surfaces, pas à les repousser, et la raison semblait soudain évidente à la petite fille : cet exercice était cent fois plus difficile, cent fois plus gourmand en chakra.

Après avoir maîtrisé cette première étape, il lui fallut trouver le moyen de faire tenir le kunai dans sa position, ce qui signifiait appliquer partout une pression équivalente et constante. L’enfant réalisa vite qu’au bout de quelques secondes, elle perdait un peu de sa concentration, juste assez pour que l’un des côtés du cylindre de chakra dans lequel elle enfermait le petit poignard faiblisse. Avant d’aller plus loin, elle décida donc de se renseigner sur les méthodes de méditation appliquées aux arts ninjas.

Ensui et Kankurô furent d’une grande aide dans cette recherche, lui fournissant les titres d’ouvrages de référence à consulter. Hitomi fut étonnée que le Sunajin propose spontanément de l’aider. Un soir où sa main droite ne supportait plus qu’elle y infuse la moindre étincelle de chakra, elle en parla avec lui par carnet interposé. Avec une pudeur et une retenue qui la surprirent, le garçon lui répondit qu’il voulait faire plaisir à son frère cadet, et que le seul moyen qu’il connaissait pour cela était de l’aider elle.

Cela l’attendrit, elle devait bien l’avouer. Elle passa plusieurs heures, ce soir-là, à raconter à Kankurô des anecdotes concernant son mois de séjour à Suna, et en particulier celles qui touchaient Gaara, de près ou de loin. Elle lui parla de ses habitudes, de ses friandises préférées et des sculptures de sable qu’il ne montrait jamais à personne. En retour, il lui raconta des moments de quotidien dans leur refuge – ils avaient dû en changer trois fois en deux ans pour échapper à des tentatives d’assassinat qui remplissaient la petite fille d’une rage douce et viciée.

Les livres dont elle avait besoin trouvèrent bien vite leur place sur son bureau. L’un ou l’autre des ouvrages était toujours dans son sac pour l’Académie, et elle passait un grand nombre de ses pauses à en parcourir les pages sous le regard bienveillant et légèrement amusé de ses amis. Sa Bibliothèque, pour une fois, ne pouvait l’aider à trouver à l’intérieur d’elle-même la concentration et le détachement dont elle aurait besoin pour garder ce maudit kunai en place. Ce n’était toutefois pas un objectif hors d’atteinte ; en fait, par rapport au niveau de méditation nécessaire pour utiliser le senjutsu par exemple, c’était sans doute assez ridicule.

Elle passait désormais une juste part de son temps libre à méditer assise en seiza, à genou, le dos droit et détendu à la fois, les mains sur les cuisses, le regard perdu devant elle. Elle avait essayé plusieurs variantes d’exercices proposés dans les livres qu’elle dévorait une fois de retour dans sa chambre, mais son préféré jusque-là consistait à s’imaginer couler lentement dans un océan paisible et sans fond. Le seul sport qu’elle avait pu pratiquer dans le monde d’Avant, tant en termes d’argent que de possibilités liées à sa santé, était la natation. Elle avait été plus à l’aise alors dans l’eau que sur la terre ferme. La plénitude qui l’emplissait lors de ces rares interludes était encore vive dans sa mémoire.

Sasuke venait toujours la chercher dans le jardin quand le repas était prêt. Il posait une main prudente sur son épaule, mais elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de se tendre à son contact. Il faisait partie de sa famille, désormais. Il était son frère. Pendant le repas, les deux enfants racontaient leur journée à Kurenai, puis retournaient dehors pour pratiquer les katas au tantô qu’Ensui avait appris à Hitomi, une éternité plus tôt.

Lors des cours de Mizuki, Hinata s’était lentement transformée en petite terreur et Hitomi craignait toujours le moment, inévitable, où elle devait l’affronter. Même quand il était libéré immédiatement après, un méridien bouché faisait méchamment mal, et l’héritière des Hyûga parvenait à l’atteindre parfois une dizaine de fois avant que le combat se termine. Désormais, Hitomi n’était plus toujours aussi sûre de gagner les tournois.

Combattre Ino lui était également devenu de plus en plus difficile : Inoichi Yamanaka avait manifestement décidé qu’il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure dans l’entraînement de sa fille. Elle était de mieux en mieux capable d’analyser les mouvements et intentions de son adversaire. On sous-estimait souvent l’utilité de la psychologie appliquée au combat… Pourtant Hitomi pouvait assurer au nombre de bleus qui fleurissaient régulièrement sur son corps que cet atout était absolument redoutable.

Shino et Shikamaru avaient sérieusement commencé à s’immerger dans les techniques de leur clan respectif. Il n’était pas rare de voir le premier lever une mer d’insectes dans des formations pour l’instant peu sophistiquées mais efficaces, tandis que le second était assis au pied d’un arbre et tentait d’étirer son ombre. Les deux garçons s’étaient découvert une affinité tranquille, semblable l’amitié qui liait Shikamaru et Chôji.

Hitomi aussi progressait. Le temps pendant lequel elle était capable de garder un kunai dressé au centre de sa main sur la pointe s’allongeait de quelques secondes chaque jour. D’après Kurenai, elle aurait maîtrisé le premier niveau de l’exercice quand elle serait capable de le maintenir en place pendant un temps indéfini tout en dévouant son attention à autre chose, et les niveaux suivants seraient plus faciles une fois celui-ci maîtrisé.

Quand la cinquième année débuta, il ne restait plus qu’une seule classe pour leur promotion. Des intervenants externes commençaient à être invités lors des classes d’Iruka, souvent des Jônin Spéciaux qui venaient parler de leur spécialité en espérant faire naître des vocations. La mère de Kiba, par exemple, vint présenter la Brigade de Chasse qu’elle dirigeait, et qui était envoyée sur les missions de traque les plus sensibles. Historiquement, cette brigade avait toujours été dirigée par une Inuzuka, mais il ne fallait pas forcément être membre du clan pour en faire partie. Les Hyûga de la Bunke et les Aburame, par exemple, donnaient souvent de bons résultats avec leurs capacités claniques orientées vers la traque.

Ce n’était pas la seule nouveauté que les élèves accueillirent avec joie cette année-là : désormais, deux heures étaient consacrées, chaque jour, au ninjutsu et au genjutsu à proprement parler. Iruka leur avait martelé la théorie pendant toute leur quatrième année – Naruto avait tout de même eu besoin d’Hitomi pour véritablement assimiler cette partie-là – et avait décidé que ses élèves étaient prêts, désormais, pour un peu de pratique. Toutefois, il n’était toujours pas question d’apprendre de véritables techniques – cela serait réservé à leur sixième année.

Il y avait quelque chose de cruel dans le fonctionnement de l’Académie, qui marquait très vite la séparation entre ceux qui entreraient dans les Forces Générales et ceux qui avaient droit à un Jônin-sensei. Les premiers avaient énormément de mal à se hisser ne serait-ce qu’au rang de Chûnin – ce qui les conduisait à sortir des Forces pour poursuivre une carrière plus intéressante – tandis que les seconds parvenaient, avec les efforts appropriés, à terminer leur carrière Chûnin, Jônin spéciaux ou Jônin. Quelques-uns, l’élite dans au moins un domaine, arrivaient même à se faire recruter dans l’ANBU, l’armée secrète que les civils pensaient être une légende urbaine.

La différence entre ces deux groupes d’aspirants se dessinait en vérité dès la première année de l’Académie. Il s’agissait des ressources mises en œuvre pour leur réussite en-dehors de l’école : les élèves qui occupaient les dix premières places du classement étaient toujours ceux qui faisaient soit partie d’un clan ninja, soit avaient les familles les plus aisées, et donc les plus à même d’embaucher pour leurs enfants des tuteurs qui leur permettraient de s’élever au-dessus de leurs pairs. La promotion d’Hitomi ne faisait bien entendu pas exception : des neuf élèves qui constituaient son petit groupe, sept – Shikamaru et Naruto exceptés – faisaient partie du top dix de la classe, et tous étaient membres d’un clan de Konoha, à part Naruto, qui abritait en lui le Kyûbi. Les élèves classés huitième, neuvième et dixième étaient quant à eux les riches héritiers de familles politiques et marchandes qui rêvaient d’héroïsme et d’aventure.

Mais bien des choses étaient injustes dans un village caché, même celui des timorés, comme les étrangers aimaient désigner Konoha. Pour l’instant, ces injustices étaient plutôt en faveur de la Compagnie des Neuf, cependant Hitomi ne se faisait pas d’illusions : un jour la roue tournerait et, ce jour-là, elle devrait être prête à se défendre et à défendre ses amis.


	25. Une nouvelle épreuve

Longtemps après ce soir-là, Hitomi se demandait comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Il lui faudrait quelques instants de contemplation – son regard morne fixé sur le vide avait tendance à donner des frissons à certains élèves – et puis elle se souviendrait que tout était la faute de Naruto, et le fusillerait du regard pendant une poignée de secondes, jusqu’à ce qu’il lui fasse les Yeux. Il était le seul à la battre à cette technique.

Tout avait commencé quelques jours avant la soirée maudite, quand Iruka avait annoncé que la classe passerait une nuit dans le terrain d’entraînement numéro six, habituellement interdit aux aspirants, pour un exercice de survie. C’était la première fois que l’Académie organisait un tel évènement, et les élèves devaient cette opportunité à une suggestion de Tsume Inuzuka, qui trouvait les enfants trop peu débrouillards une fois hors de leur salle de classe.

Les élèves avaient été répartis en équipes de trois par Iruka. Malgré sa prétendue impartialité, il avait reproduit au détail près les futures équipes 8 et 10. Hitomi, quant à elle, se trouvait avec Naruto et Sasuke, ce qui signifiait sans doute que, dans un peu moins de deux ans, elle prendrait la place que Sakura avait occupée dans le canon. Jusqu’à quel point seraient poussées les similitudes entre leurs deux parcours ? Comme toutes les kunoichi, Hitomi respectait profondément Tsunade et serait honorée d’apprendre tout ce qu’il lui viendrait à l’esprit de lui enseigner, si tant est que l’idée l’effleure un jour, mais elle n’avait pas envie de devenir une médic.

Heureusement, dans cet univers, Sasuke et Naruto s’entendaient plutôt bien. Le jeune Uzumaki était parfois jaloux de son plus-ou-moins-rival, qu’il s’agisse de son succès bien involontaire auprès des filles de leur classe ou des notes qu’il semblait décrocher sans effort lors des examens écrits, mais malgré les petits conflits qui éclataient parfois entre eux, ils s’entraînaient souvent ensemble, partageaient leurs repas au moins deux fois par semaine, et ils étaient allés voir un film ensemble au cinéma de la ville à plusieurs occasions. Leur relation était vive et changeante comme une flamme, mais elle leur permettait de s’émuler mutuellement, et, en cas de problème, ils s’aidaient l’un l’autre. Sasuke s’était occupé de plus d’une brute civile qui avait décidé de s’en prendre au démon-renard quand celui-ci n’avait pas le cœur d’user de ses connaissances pour se défendre ; Naruto était toujours là quand Sasuke avait besoin de parler de ses parents, du vide qu’ils avaient laissé dans sa vie en disparaissant.

Les vrais conflits, ceux qui auraient pu les brouiller définitivement, Hitomi les avait réglés des mois plus tôt en s’interposant. Elle était la seule élève de sa classe à être capable de former autour d’elle un peu d’aura meurtrière, ainsi qu’une variante plus tempérée qui lui permettait de les menacer sans même avoir à ouvrir la bouche ou lever la main. À une occasion, toutefois, elle avait dû les capturer dans son ombre. Elle n’avait pas été contente du tout, et ils l’avaient senti passer, tous les deux. Depuis, ils faisaient en sorte d’éviter de revivre cette expérience, se contentant de bouder plutôt que de s’emporter.

Les trois jours qui avaient suivi l’annonce d’Iruka avaient été consacrés à une intense préparation. Hitomi s’était assurée, le premier jour, de faire réviser les procédures à observer dans une forêt hostile à ses deux compagnons. Ils n’auraient sans doute pas besoin de toutes ces informations pour s’en sortir, mais on ne savait jamais quand elles pouvaient se montrer utiles. Le deuxième jour, elle avait approché l’équipe de Shikamaru, puis celle de Shino, et leur avait proposé un pacte de non-agression qu’ils avaient accepté, à son grand soulagement.

Passer la nuit dans la forêt n’était que la première consigne de cet exercice. Chaque équipe devait en plus garder un drapeau qui lui serait confié avant d’entrer dans la forêt, et s’emparer de celui d’une autre équipe. L’exercice ressemblait beaucoup à celui de la Forêt de la Mort pendant l’examen Chûnin – si tant est que cet examen se produise dans cette version de l’univers – les bêtes géantes et Genin capables de vous tuer en moins. Les aspirants n’étaient pas réellement menaçants.

Le troisième jour fut consacré aux paquetages. Puisqu’elle était déjà sortie du village, Hitomi était la mieux placée de la Compagnie des Neuf pour savoir ce qui était nécessaire pour une nuit à l’extérieur, même si Shino et Kiba en avaient aussi une bonne idée.

— Prenez une couverture, mais pas de tente ou de sac de couchage. Il fait assez bon pour se passer d’une tente, et elles sont trop faciles à repérer, même en pleine nuit. Pour les sacs de couchage, c’est compliqué d’en sortir rapidement, et ça vous posera problème si on vous attaque en pleine nuit. Prenez aussi de quoi vous protéger du froid pour quand vous monterez la garde, un manteau par exemple. Pas besoin de vêtements de rechange pour cette fois, mais assurez-vous de ne pas oublier vos armes, ni votre matériel habituel.

Ensuite, elle s’était consacrée aux besoins particuliers de chacun, en s’assurant, par exemple, que Shikamaru ne manquait pas de fil et de bombes lacrymogènes pour les pièges dont il commençait à raffoler. Cela faisait des mois qu’il n’achetait plus ses bombes dans les armureries du village : Hitomi lui fabriquait un matériel de meilleure qualité, plus varié et sans doute plus dangereux que ce à quoi les aspirants avaient accès. En ce moment, elle travaillait sur une formule qui permettrait aux Inuzuka d’utiliser la fumée sans encombrer leur odorat, une combinaison complexe autour de laquelle elle tâtonnait encore.

Le mercredi après-midi, au lieu de rentrer chez eux, les élèves étaient tous restés dans la cour de l’Académie, leurs sacs sur le dos. Hitomi se démarquait légèrement dans cette assemblée : plutôt qu’un sac, elle avait choisi de se charger de rouleaux de sceaux de stockage, un bon exercice de fûinjutsu qui lui avait été conseillé par Ensui dans l’une de ses lettres. Elle était également lourdement armée pour une simple aspirante, entre son tantô, ses deux pochettes de senbon et son matériel à pièges. Elle avait ajouté quelques nouveautés au kit qu’Ensui l’avait aidée à constituer à Suna, une éternité plus tôt.

Après un rappel des consignes de la part d’Iruka, les enfants furent conduits à la porte du terrain d’entraînement. Cinq Jônin, dont Gai Maito et Genma Shiranui, encadreraient l’exercice en plus d’Iruka et Mizuki. Leur rôle était de s’assurer que les règles étaient respectées, notamment celle qui interdisait aux différentes équipes de passer à l’offensive avant que deux heures se soient écoulées. Hitomi entendait profiter de ce laps de temps pour établir un camp sécurisé et défendable dans leur petit coin de forêt.

Dès l’instant de la formation des équipes, elle avait naturellement pris la tête de la sienne. Elle était après tout celle qui avait le plus d’expérience de ce genre de situations, et la plus âgée. Elle trouva plaisante la sensation qui l’envahit quand ses deux compagnons posèrent sur elle un regard calme et concentré, attendant ses instructions. D’un signe de la main, elle les enjoignit à la suivre et s’enfonça sans la moindre hésitation sous la couverture des arbres.

Il lui fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour trouver l’endroit parfait, une clairière de quelques mètres de large marquée d’un unique arbre en son centre. Si elle se perchait sur ses branches, elle pourrait observer les environs sans trop de difficultés. L’arbre était suffisamment vieux et ses branches suffisamment fournies pour qu’un camp puisse y être établi confortablement. L’heure suivante fut consacrée à la mise en place de différents pièges autour de leur camp. Les mains d’Hitomi étaient depuis longtemps devenues habiles avec les câbles, mécanismes et ressorts qui lui serviraient à déclencher l’un ou l’autre piège du tranchant d’un kunai, bien en sécurité sur sa branche. Très vite, leur arbre s’était transformé en véritable fort et elle s’asseyait à califourchon sur la branche qu’elle avait choisie, Sasuke et Naruto assis juste en-dessous d’elle.

— Sasuke, tu es le plus offensif d’entre nous. Tu seras chargé de trouver l’équipe d’Aimi et de voler leur drapeau. Si tu dois les blesser au passage… N’hésite pas.

— Pourquoi Aimi ? demanda Naruto.

Un sourire vaguement cruel se dessina sur les lèvres d’Hitomi, si bien que les deux garçons se tendirent légèrement. Au fil des années, ils avaient appris à quel point elle pouvait être retorse et rancunière.

— Je n’ai pas encore exactement terminé de lui faire payer ce qu’elle a fait à Hinata. En plus, je me sentirai juste un tout petit peu moins mal si on s’en prend à elle qu’aux autres équipes de civils, et les équipes de Shikamaru et Shino sont exclues à cause de notre pacte.

— Qu’est-ce que je fais si je croise une autre équipe ? intervint Sasuke.

— Les examinateurs ne nous ont pas interdit de prendre plus d’un drapeau. Sers-toi, mais laisses-en assez pour nos alliés.

L’enfant hocha la tête, le regard sérieux, et quelques instants plus tard, il avait disparu entre les feuilles, parfaitement silencieux. Il restait encore un peu moins de quarante minutes avant qu’il soit autorisé à attaquer, mais il n’était pas interdit de commencer à chercher avant cela. D’autres élèves avaient sans doute eu la même idée. Le Uchiha disparu, la petite fille se tourna vers Naruto, qui trépignait légèrement.

— Tiens, prends le drapeau. Accroche-le à cette branche, et monte la garde. Je vais continuer de travailler sur nos pièges en attendant. Quand la nuit tombera, je prendrai ta place, et tu dormiras pendant trois heures. Ensuite, ce sera mon tour.

Si ce n’avait été pour la règle qui interdisait aux élèves de cacher leurs drapeaux hors du terrain d’entraînement, elle aurait tout simplement scellé le leur et caché le sceau dans l’un des compartiments secrets de son sac. Elle ne le pouvait pas, puisque la dimension dans laquelle les sceaux stockaient ce qu’on leur demandait de stocker était techniquement… Ailleurs. Plus d’une fois, la petite fille s’était demandé s’il y avait de la vie dans cette dimension-là. Elle aurait déjà vu plus surprenant que ça.

Naruto hocha la tête et exécuta ses instructions, laissant Hitomi à ses préparatifs. Elle avait appris à dessiner des sceaux explosifs basiques et réfléchit sérieusement à si elle pouvait les utiliser ou non pour cet exercice. La force létale était interdite, Iruka-sensei avait bien insisté sur ce point. Ses parchemins étaient d’une puissance standard, donc sans doute suffisante pour tuer un enfant. Avec une moue boudeuse, elle rangea ses parchemins là où on ne les trouverait pas et s’attela à d’autres pièges, moins violents.

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure quand Sasuke revint. Un instant, seule Hitomi occupait sa branche, et le suivant, il était là, se baissant déjà pour esquiver le kunai qu’elle lui avait jeté à la figure par pur réflexe. La petite fille fronça les sourcils et son presque frère répondit d’un sourire en coin dégoulinant d’arrogance.  _ Sale gosse. _ Il portait deux drapeaux en collier autour du cou : le rose appartenait à l’équipe d’Aimi, et le vert, à celle de Kakeru, l’un des trois élèves du top dix du classement à ne pas faire partie de la Communauté des Neuf.

— Bien joué, murmura la petite fille. Notre drapeau est caché là. Place le vert sur une autre branche pour faire diversion et raconte-moi comment ça s’est passé.

L’enfant ne put s’empêcher de glousser quand Sasuke, de retour, lui raconta comment il avait utilisé plusieurs des parchemins de stockage qu’elle lui avait donnés pour son attaque : l’image d’Aimi recouverte de boue la faisait rire. Une fois qu’il les avait pris par surprise, son ami s’était contenté de les surpasser sur le pur plan physique, puis les avait attachés et avait regardé un Jônin les récupérer avant de s’en aller.

Sur le chemin du retour, il avait croisé l’équipe de Kakeru, et n’avait pas hésité avant de s’en prendre à eux. L’un des membres de cette équipe avait réussi à le piéger dans son genjutsu, ce qui était surprenant en soi, mais Sasuke Uchiha ne restait jamais longtemps bloqué dans le cœur d’une illusion. Il avait battu ses trois adversaires, les avait attachés et, après avoir récupéré leur drapeau, était parti sans même attendre l’arrivée d’un Jônin.

Hitomi pouvait voir à quel point il avait aimé se battre : ses yeux sombres brillaient d’une lueur avide, son corps était tendu comme un arc, encore plein d’une énergie formidable. Il devait lui être difficile de conserver toute sa furtivité dans cet état. Sans un mot, la petite fille lui tendit l’une des rations de mission qu’elle avait emportées dans l’un de ses sceaux de stockage. Les Akimichi cuisinaient vraiment les meilleures rations à ses yeux, elle était heureuse d’y avoir accès du fait de son lien avec le clan Nara.

— Dans une heure, je réveillerai Naruto pour qu’il monte la garde. Tu viendras prendre un peu de sommeil avec moi.

— Mais…

— Si c’était une mission, tu le ferais sans discuter. Le sommeil est très important pour un shinobi.

— C’est vraiment toi qui dis ça ? Mais qui êtes-vous, et qu’avez-vous fait de ma sœur ?

Le mot si simple, si doux, paralysa Hitomi sur sa branche. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se contenta de fixer Sasuke, la pique concernant ses nombreuses nuits blanches totalement ignorée. Une vague de chaleur lui envahit la poitrine et ses mains se crispèrent sur sa propre ration de survie. Il n’avait jamais… Elle savait qu’il la voyait comme sa famille, et Kurenai aussi, mais il n’avait jamais posé de mot sur leur nouvelle relation. Elle-même, par respect pour sa pudeur et le souvenir de son clan, l’avait appelé jusque dans le secret de son esprit son presque-frère, refusant de laisser tomber ce préfixe.

Elle ne savait que dire, alors ils se contentèrent de rester là, en silence, à contempler le vide, jusqu’à ce que ce soit le tour de Naruto de monter la garde. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réveiller le jinchûrinki, puis elle grimpa jusqu’à une branche un peu plus élevée, se cala dans une fourche plus confortable que les autres, et ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas exactement dormir pendant une mission, pas alors que son problème de cauchemars empirait un peu plus chaque nuit, mais la méditation lui permettait de se reposer presque aussi bien que si elle dormait véritablement, et ainsi elle restait alerte, prête à réagir en cas de problème.

Et les problèmes, bien entendu, débarquèrent à peu près une heure plus tard. Un bruit perça la nuit ; il fallut quelques instants à Hitomi, l’esprit encore à moitié perdu dans sa Bibliothèque, pour comprendre de quoi il s’agissait. Naruto savait manifestement toujours choisir son moment pour tout… Y compris les crises d’éternuement. C’était tellement grotesque, improbable, ridicule, que l’enfant fut prise au dépourvu et, en percevant du mouvement aux abords de la clairière, trancha instinctivement le fil qui lui permettait d’activer l’un de ses pièges.

Dans un terrible rugissement, des flammes bondirent hors du néant et encerclèrent l’arbre dans lequel l’équipe avait établi son camp. Le collier de poches d’huile qu’elle avait disposé autour des racines ne fit qu’empirer l’ampleur du brasier, et au centre des flammes et de la fumée, Hitomi, Naruto et Sasuke se dressaient, défiant les deux équipes en bordure de la clairière de venir les chercher.

Hitomi avait pris la position dominante, sabre au clair et kunai prêt à déclencher d’autres pièges. Être entourée de feu perchée sur un arbre n’était sans doute pas la meilleure situation qu’elle puisse imaginer, mais personne ne pourrait venir les chercher tant qu’elle n’en déciderait pas autrement. L’affinité Suiton était l’une des deux plus rares à Konoha, et Sasuke était sans doute le seul élève de toute l’académie à maîtriser une technique élémentaire. Il s’était mis en tête d’en apprendre d’autres, depuis quelques mois, avec l’aide de Kurenai qui, si elle n’était pas une Uchiha, avait tout de même une affinité pour le Katon.

Puisant dans les sensations que lui envoyaient ses méridiens, Hitomi trancha un câble, envoyant une volée de kunai dans la direction vers laquelle elle pouvait sentir du chakra trop faible pour être celui d’un Jônin, suivant du coin de l’œil les mouvements de Naruto et Sasuke, occupés à protéger leurs drapeaux – le leurre et, sans trop en avoir l’air, le vrai. Un membre de la seconde équipe avança d’un pas vers les flammes et fut interrompu dans son geste par trois shuriken lancés par Sasuke…

Et là.

La catastrophe, la vraie.

Le mouvement de Sasuke avait déstabilisé Naruto, qui perdit l’équilibre sur sa branche. Aucun des deux garçons n’avait encore un contrôle suffisant de son chakra pour apprendre la marche sur les arbres. Sasuke s’en approchait sérieusement, mais Naruto avait toujours des difficultés, avec le Kyûbi dont il ignorait l’existence mais qui perturbait toutes ses tentatives de s’améliorer dans ce domaine.

Hitomi bondit, mais même ses réflexes augmentés par le chakra ne furent pas suffisants pour rattraper Naruto. Paralysée par l’horreur, elle regarda son ami plonger vers les flammes, un cri de détresse sur les lèvres. Il lui fallut revoir le souvenir dans sa Bibliothèque à plusieurs reprises pour comprendre ce qu’il se passa ensuite. Une ombre la frôla de si près que ses longues mèches noires suivirent le mouvement de l’air déplacé et l’aveuglèrent pendant un instant.

Quand elle retrouva la vue, Sasuke était perché dans un arbre voisin, un Naruto secoué mais en sécurité dans ses bras. L’une de ses mains saignait, coupée par le fil ninja qu’il avait utilisé pour ce bond formidable. Ce fil, une fois parcouru de chakra, devenait mille fois plus solide, et extrêmement adhésif. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas cela qui choqua Hitomi. Non, elle s’était trop préparée à ce genre de situations pour être choquée par le fait que Sasuke savait improviser mieux qu’elle.

Non, ce qui la choqua… Ce fut le double Sharingan dans lequel son regard plongea qui la secoua profondément, crispant instantanément le moindre de ses muscles. Sasuke ne pouvait pas avoir déjà activé le Sharingan. C’était impossible. C’était trop tôt. Ça ne se passait pas comme ça dans le canon, pas du tout.

Mais cet univers n’était pas le canon. Elle ne cessait de survoler cette idée, de s’accrocher à ce qu’elle savait, de supposer que tout fonctionnait comme elle l’avait lu une éternité plus tôt, sans jamais prendre le temps de s’arrêter et de se poser des questions sur les conséquences de ses actes, si bien qu’à cet instant, elle était absolument incapable de remonter la chaîne de causes et de conséquences qui avaient conduit Sasuke à ce développement imprévu.

Une fois sa stupeur sévèrement refoulée, Hitomi se redressa et passa à l’action à son tour. Les ombres lui seraient totalement inutiles ici, mais il ne s’agissait pas de ses seules ressources. S’accroupissant sur sa branche, elle effleura du bout des doigts et infusa de son chakra le câble ninja à ses pieds. Aussitôt, le sceau le plus grand qu’elle ait jamais dessiné s’activa, dressant une barrière translucide, agitée de reflets argentés, d’un cercle de rayon, qui ne laisserait passer ni objets physiques ni chakra sans les ronger comme un acide. Cette barrière consommait son chakra à une vitesse folle, mais elle avait Naruto et Sasuke avec elle. Elle leur faisait confiance.

Quand bien même tout était la faute de Naruto.

— Faites ça vite, les garçons. J’ai envie de finir la nuit tranquillement.

Bien entendu, il ne s’agissait que l’une des raisons qui la poussaient à finir cet interlude rapidement. Elle pouvait déjà sentir les légers picotements dans ses doigts qui lui indiquaient qu’elle avait dépensé le premier quart de son chakra. Ses réserves n’étaient pas pleines quand elle était entrée dans la forêt, et encore moins après avoir installé le camp et les pièges pour le protéger, mais ce sceau était tout de même violemment exigeant avec elle.

Heureusement, Sasuke et Naruto étaient là pour surveiller ses arrières. En quelques minutes, leurs six opposants étaient tous battus et attachés, et elle pouvait relâcher la pression. Deux tiers de ses réserves de chakra s’étaient désormais évanouies, une situation pas franchement confortable, même si elle avait connu bien pire quand Ensui l’avait entraînée. Avec un soin et une lenteur toute particulière, elle coupa l’afflux de chakra vers ses pieds, qu’elle avait maintenu pratiquement en permanence depuis qu’elle était montée dans l’arbre, et s’assit à califourchon sur sa branche.

Elle tentait de cacher le coup de fatigue qu’elle venait de subir, mais au regard de Naruto quand il escalada à nouveau leur arbre et enveloppa ses épaules de la veste dont il ne se séparait pratiquement jamais, elle comprit qu’elle avait encore du travail à faire sur ses différentes façades. Sasuke resta debout dans son dos, surveillant les alentours de son Sharingan toujours activé. Au loin, l’horizon se teintait des premières pointes orange et roses. L’aube ne tarderait plus.

— Bon, les garçons… Qu’est-ce qu’on a fait comme erreurs pendant cet exercice ?

Cette phrase était devenue un rituel parmi les élèves des cours particuliers de Kurenai. Elle leur permettait de pointer, parmi leurs pairs, les erreurs qu’ils avaient commises. Souvent, ils s’appuyaient sur la mère d’Hitomi pour leur apporter un éclairage sur la situation qu’ils dépeignaient, et des conseils particulièrement intéressants, mais cette fois, ils n’étaient plus que tous les trois. Les deux Jônin occupés à ramasser leurs derniers adversaires, qui avaient déjà été dépouillés de leurs drapeaux avant de les attaquer, ne comptaient pas vraiment, même si elle ne doutait pas qu’ils puissent les entendre.

— Tout a commencé quand j’ai éternué. Je devrais apprendre à le faire en silence, c’est sans doute ce qui a attiré les autres.

— J’aurais dû me tenir un peu plus à l’écart de Naruto pour ne pas risquer de le surprendre avec mes gestes.

— Et je n’aurais pas dû me laisser surprendre d’ailleurs !

— Et je n’aurais pas dû choisir un piège qui pouvait se retourner contre nous sous prétexte qu’il était plus facile à mettre en place, conclut Hitomi.

Les trois enfants se regardèrent longuement, puis Naruto se mit à ricaner et Hitomi le rejoignit ; c’était impossible de résister. Même Sasuke avait un sourire en coin.

— On a quand même botté pas mal de fesses, donc c’était un mal pour un bien, vous pouvez le croire !

— Je pense que le Sharingan est aussi un mal pour un bien, mais il faudra qu’on aille te faire examiner, Sasuke, histoire d’être sûrs que tout fonctionne correctement et que tu ne risques pas de te blesser en l’utilisant. Maman ou Grand-Père sauront peut-être quelque chose sur le dôjutsu qui te sera utile.

— Hm… Dans tous les cas, il faudrait aussi qu’on aille visiter le territoire de mon clan. Personne n’y a touché depuis que je suis venu habiter chez vous, j’ai donné des ordres pour qu’ils ne dérangent pas la moindre pierre, au cas où j’aurais besoin d’y trouver quelque chose un jour.

Hitomi hocha la tête, reconnaissant la sagesse de ce choix, même si elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir un vague effroi à l’idée que tout soit exactement dans l’état où Itachi l’avait laissé, des années plus tôt. Serait-elle encore capable de sentir l’écho de son chakra ? Pourrait-elle voir les éclats laissés par son sabre quand, c’était inévitable, il s’était planté dans le sol ou les murs, emporté par son élan ? Elle avait appris à lire de telles preuves sous l’égide de son shishou, mais à cet instant précis… Non, elle ne pouvait dire qu’elle espérait que ce n’ait jamais été le cas. Jamais elle ne rejetterait le savoir qu’Ensui lui avait offert.

— Et on sera avec toi ce jour-là, tu peux le croire !

Hitomi rit de l’enthousiasme de Naruto, la simple action la laissant légèrement essoufflée. Quant à elle, elle n’avait pas besoin d’oraliser son soutien à Sasuke. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et cela suffit. N’étaient-ils pas de la même famille ?

Quand le soleil fut totalement levé, Hitomi se redressa lentement, envoyant à nouveau assez de chakra dans ses membres pour ne pas tomber de l’arbre. Elle pouvait encore tenir bon quelques heures si elle ne faisait que cela, mais elle n’en aurait pas besoin : l’exercice serait terminé pour son équipe quand elle parviendrait à sortir de la forêt. Les enfants réunirent leurs affaires, à l’exception des pièges qui n’avaient pas été utilisés : une équipe de Genin viendraient sans doute les désamorcer et Hitomi leur souhaitait bon courage.

Il ne leur fallut qu’une demi-heure pour se retrouver en bordure du terrain d’entraînement – ils avaient dû faire un détour pour éviter l’un des derniers groupes encore en activité, en-dehors de ceux de la Compagnie des Neuf. Hitomi avait pu voir comme Sasuke désirait se battre – mais il n’aurait pas pris le risque de la mettre en danger en provoquant un affrontement alors que ses réserves de chakra étaient basses.

— Hitomi, au rapport !

Le claquement sec et exigeant dans la voix d’Iruka-sensei fit sursauter la petite fille, qui se raidit instinctivement, comme au garde-à-vous. Elle passa plus d’une heure à argumenter et justifier de ses choix auprès du professeur, qui la considérait comme la chef de l’équipe – et donc la responsable pour tout ce qui avait pu se produire sous sa garde. Il avait raison, bien entendu. Une telle autorité sur ses pairs ne pouvait venir sans responsabilités. Au moins, il fut satisfait quand Sasuke lui tendit leurs trois drapeaux, mais, pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Hitomi fusilla quand même beaucoup Naruto du regard, juste pour le principe, et parce qu’elle n’aimait pas qu’Iruka la sermonne.


	26. Échos d'une terre désertée

Le week-end qui suivit eut lieu l’expédition que les enfants avaient prévue, au cœur du domaine du clan Uchiha. Kurenai avait décidé de leur faire confiance et de les laisser s’y rendre seuls ; après tout, d’ici dix-huit mois, ils seraient tous les trois ninjas diplômés, et Sasuke et Hitomi étaient les élèves les plus brillants de leur promotion, tant et si bien qu’on les comparait, aux réunions de Jônin, à Neji Hyûga et Mori no Tenten, Aspirant de l’Année et Première Kunoichi de leur propre promotion. Par ailleurs, le territoire du clan Uchiha était surveillé en permanence par une équipe de l’ANBU, qui empêchaient quiconque d’entrer sans autorisation.

Cette autorisation, c’était Kurenai qui l’avait obtenue, directement de la main du Hokage. Personne n’en parlait ouvertement, mais Hitomi avait surpris une conversation entre deux Nara qui discutaient des relations entre sa mère et le chef du village. On pouvait les résumer très simplement : elles étaient au plus mauvais. La jeune Jônin s’était sentie offensée de devoir lutter bec et ongles pour récupérer la garde de Sasuke, et le Professeur s’était senti offensé qu’on lui mette le nez dans ses torts. D’aucuns auraient cru le Hokage capable d’apprendre de ses erreurs – comme l’erreur monumentale de laisser Kakashi Hatake vivre seul, dans la maison où son père s’était suicidé, dès ses six ans. Le ninja copieur n’était pas exactement un exemple de soldat équilibré et droit dans ses bottes.

Le vendredi soir, la famille Yûhi invita Naruto à passer la nuit chez eux. C’était devenu quelque chose d’assez habituel – les employés de l’orphelinat devaient être un peu soulagés de ne pas avoir le garnement dans leurs pattes le temps du week-end, d’autant plus qu’il était toujours apaisé quand il revenait de chez les Yûhi. Bien des civils du village supposaient que Kurenai avait une sorte de pouvoir magique en plus de son talent aux arts ninjas, pour être capable de s’occuper régulièrement de neuf enfants de cet âge, dont le terrifiant démon renard.

Après le dîner, Kurenai s’installa dans le canapé, un livre sur les genoux. Elle savait déjà quels seraient les membres de son équipe Genin, dans dix-huit mois, et pour chacun d’eux, elle avait des choses à apprendre. Elle avait décidé de commencer avec les lois propres à chaque clan, trois énormes traités remplis de jargon juridique qu’elle avait vu Hitomi lui emprunter, quand elle pensait que sa mère ne regardait pas. Elle posait de temps à autres le regard sur les trois enfants assis autour de sa table basse, écoutant d’une oreille distraite la discussion paisible autour de leurs préparatifs.

Au fil des années, Kurenai avait pu voir sa fille prendre une position de leader parmi ses pairs. Elle ferait sans doute partie des premiers enfants de sa génération en lice pour une promotion au rang de Chûnin, parce qu’elle avait l’autorité naturelle pour ce poste, et la tête assez froide pour prendre des décisions même dans une situation tendue. Bien entendu, la jeune mère avait lu le rapport d’Iruka concernant la performance de ses enfants lors de l’exercice en extérieur de l’Académie. Elle avait beau avoir ri de bon cœur en lisant la partie où tout avait commencé à partir en cacahuètes, elle était très fière des trois élèves, et de la manière dont ils s’étaient comportés cette nuit-là. Elle avait pu voir, surtout, quel genre de chef d’unité sa fille allait devenir, et s’était empressée d’aller montrer le rapport à Shikaku et Yoshino, cachant bien mal sa fierté et l’élan de trépidation dans ses veines.

La nouvelle génération du clan Nara avait tendance à provoquer ce genre de réactions, elle devait l’admettre. Tout le monde au sein du clan s’accordait sur ce point.

Kurenai n’avait pas exactement été ravie en apprenant que ses deux enfants et Naruto seraient placés sous la tutelle de Kakashi Hatake. Oh, elle avait énormément de respect pour lui, et le considérait comme l’un de ses amis, mais… Elle avait vu ce que la dernière guerre lui avait fait. Les pertes successives de ses coéquipiers et de son maître l’avaient détruit, au-delà de ce que l’amitié solaire de Gai Maito pouvait réparer.

— Je devrais avoir assez d’encre pour nous faire à tous les trois quelques parchemins de stockage, mais il faudra que j’aille en racheter après notre expédition. Et j’ai dépensé presque tout ce que j’avais gagné pendant le voyage avec Ensui-shishou…

Cette remarque attira l’attention de Kurenai. Elle savait que l’encre spéciale utilisée pour le fûinjutsu coûtait cher, sans doute assez cher pour faire peser une pression sur les finances de sa fille, qui n’avait pour rentrées d’argent que celui que sa mère lui donnait toutes les semaines pour ses repas et une ou deux sorties avec ses amis. Tant qu’elle ne serait pas une Genin, elle aurait du mal à gagner de l’argent, mais Kurenai avait décidé de limiter ses moyens pour lui apprendre la valeur du travail, et des choses qu’elle voulait acheter pour elle-même. Bien sûr, les vêtements et les livres étaient financés sans limite : l’argent de poche était uniquement consacré à son matériel de kunoichi.

— Tu sais, commença Sasuke, je connais plusieurs élèves, même parmi les plus vieux, qui seraient prêts à payer pour tes bombes, tes fumigènes et tes sceaux. Moi, en tout cas, je serais prêt à payer.

— Moi aussi, tu peux le croire ! Les sceaux de l’armurerie sont toujours très chers, et vraiment pas pratiques comparés aux tiens. Quand on sera Genin, on devrait participer au moins en partie au prix que ça te coûte de les faire.

La jeune mère regarda sa fille réfléchir à cette idée, ses traits se fermant légèrement de concentration tandis que son regard se concentrait sur un point devant elle, signe qu’elle avait rejoint sa Bibliothèque, comme elle l’appelait… Sans doute pour faire quelques calculs.

— Hm… Vous avez raison, les garçons. Je pourrais essayer de vendre certains de mes produits. Mais pas à vous, bien entendu, ni aux équipes de Shino et Shikamaru.

— Tu pourrais au moins nous laisser participer au coût des matières premières, insista Sasuke. Ce n’est pas normal que tu te fasses des poches percées à tenter d’équiper neuf aspirants à toi toute seule.

— Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, Maman ? demanda finalement Hitomi.

Kurenai retint un rire en voyant les trois enfants tourner vers elle un visage sérieux et concentré. Ils étaient adorables, tous les trois. Même Sasuke s’était lentement ouvert à elle au fil des années. Il lui avait brisé le cœur la première fois qu’il s’était réfugié dans ses bras après un cauchemar, et encore une fois quand il avait commencé à l’appeler « Mère ». Dans son esprit, « Maman » restait réservé à Mikoto, ce qui convenait parfaitement à tout le monde.

— Je pense que c’est une bonne idée, ma puce. Quand vous rentrerez demain après votre visite sur les terres des Uchiha, vous pourriez essayer de déterminer les coûts de chacune de tes inventions à l’unité. Pour tes amis, tu proposerais ce prix, avec des arrangements évidemment s’ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre au moment de l’achat – ces choses arrivent, tu le sais. Pour les autres, tu ajouterais une marge qui serait ton bénéfice. Tant que tu ne commences pas à remplacer les armureries, les civils ne devraient pas avoir de problèmes avec ton petit commerce.

— S’ils en ont, de toute façon, ils n’auront qu’à proposer de meilleurs produits !

Tout le monde se mit à rire à la pique de Naruto, Hitomi lui enlaçant même les épaules pour le rapprocher d’elle. Il se sentait toujours offensé, et à juste titre, du traitement que les civils et certains ninjas lui réservaient. Kurenai avait eu une dispute mémorable avec Hiruzen, tentant de le convaincre que Naruto devait apprendre ce qu’il avait en lui, pour son propre bien. Elle avait parlé en vain. Le Hokage n’écoutait plus personne, si ce n’étaient ses conseillers, et tout le monde savait qu’ils ne se rangeaient plus depuis longtemps du côté du bien de Konoha. Les poisons de Danzô les avaient contaminés trop profondément et trop longtemps pour cela.

— Bon, c’est décidé, dans ce cas. On s’occupera de ça demain soir, et dimanche dans la journée si on n’a pas fini avant.

Sur ces mots, la petite fille se replongea dans les préparatifs de son équipe. Après tout, l’expédition du lendemain pouvait être considérée comme une mission. D’un geste assuré, elle trempa son pinceau préféré dans l’encre qui commençait à lui manquer, et commença à tracer son premier sceau avec une précision dont Ensui serait terriblement fier. Il l’avait inondée de questions quand elle lui avait écrit pour lui parler de l’exercice du terrain d’entraînement, et Gaara l’avait apparemment supplié d’organiser un exercice de ce genre pour sa fratrie et lui, qui constitueraient sans doute une équipe à leur tour une fois que Gaara aurait passé les examens de l’Académie. À Suna, il n’était pas obligatoire de suivre les cours pour se présenter aux examens. N’importe qui pouvait prétendre à devenir un ninja. Certains shinobi de légende, comme Akasuna no Sasori, avaient suivi ce chemin bien particulier.

— Naruto, tu pourrais nous faire des bentô pour midi, s’il te plaît ? Comme ça, on n’aura pas besoin de s’arrêter pour manger.

Le jeune garçon répondit avec enthousiasme et bondit sur ses pieds. Un instant plus tard, il se trouvait en cuisine, fouillant dans les placards et le frigo pour trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin. Kurenai ne ressentit même pas le besoin d’aller le surveiller : des trois enfants, c’était Naruto qui était le plus doué pour faire la cuisine, même quand il devait s’atteler à d’autres plats que des ramen. Cette petite passion innocente avait poussé la jeune mère à lui offrir un livre de cuisine pour son dernier anniversaire – il avait adoré et l’avait remerciée en sautant dans ses bras. Adorable.

— Bon, la nourriture et le transport de tout ce qu’on trouvera là-bas, c’est réglé. En termes d’armes, Sasuke, qu’est-ce que tu suggères ?

— Prenons nos sabres. Je ne pense pas qu’on rencontrera un seul ennemi, mais il vaut mieux être trop prudent. L’escouade ANBU que j’ai embauchée au nom du clan pour veiller sur les terres ne repousse que les menaces humaines. Je ne voudrais pas devoir affronter un ours à mains nues.

— C’est vrai qu’une partie des terres donne sur la Forêt du Feu… Tu as raison, dans ce cas, il vaut mieux prendre nos sabres. Et pour Naruto ?

— Tu peux lui mettre de côté de quoi remplir sa pochette de kunai. Il n’est toujours pas spécialement bon avec des shuriken. Il va falloir qu’on travaille avec lui sur une deuxième arme avant le diplôme.

Hitomi hocha la tête à cette suggestion, songeuse. Pour valider la partie du cursus concernant les armes, à l’Académie, il fallait pouvoir prouver la maîtrise d’une arme de jet, et c’était tout. La plupart des élèves choisissaient les kunai, plus faciles à tenir et à lancer. Sasuke, lui, avait choisi les shuriken en priorité. Hitomi et lui pouvaient ajouter les kunai et les sabres – lui un katana, elle un tantô – à cette liste, et Hitomi travaillait sur les senbon, en plus de cela, mais ne pensait pas être prête à les utiliser pour l’examen : leur poids quasiment inexistant les rendait quasiment impossibles à contrôler sans des centaines d’heures de pratique.

Pour chaque arme maîtrisée en plus de ce qui était demandé, l’Académie accordait des points supplémentaires, et si ni Sasuke ni Hitomi n’en avaient besoin, Naruto, lui, ne pouvait se permettre de les refuser. Bien qu’il se soit considérablement amélioré concernant l’aspect théorique de leurs leçons grâce à la technique du jeu de cartes que la Communauté des Neuf avait définitivement adoptée, une nouvelle difficulté s’était présentée à lui quand les cours avaient commencé à aborder la maîtrise du chakra. Hitomi, bien sûr, savait que ses problèmes étaient dus au chakra du démon-renard, qu’il ne pouvait intégrer à ses exercices puisqu’il ne savait pas qu’il était là, mais pour la plupart des élèves, Naruto était juste nul dans cette matière, peu importaient les efforts qu’il faisait, et ses progrès lents, mais incontestables.

Une heure et demi plus tard, les trois enfants allèrent se coucher. Ils avaient décidé qu’il valait mieux, pour tous les trois, passer une bonne nuit de sommeil avant une mission aussi importante – qu’elle n’ait rien d’officiel ne lui retirait pas son aspect capital à leurs yeux. Hitomi sourit en entendant Sasuke et Naruto se chamailler pour le dentifrice. Dans le canon, les multiples aspects malsains de leur relation fraternelle l’avaient toujours dérangée, mais elle ne trouvait rien de tout cela, ici, seulement deux amis, deux frères, qui s’aimaient l’un l’autre sans en éprouver la moindre honte.

Cette nuit-là, Hitomi rêva encore. Elle vit des rangées infinies de parchemins, des placards débordants d’armes que le temps avait commencé à ronger, des traînées de sang et des murs marqués par l’impact des armes. Elle se réveilla à l’aube, le corps baigné d’une sueur froide, le souffle court. Il était trop tard pour se rendormir, sans quoi elle serait allée se réfugier chez Sasuke. Même quand Naruto était là, elle n’avait pas peur d’aller se cacher dans les bras de son frère. Un jour, sans doute, il lui faudrait trouver une solution concernant ses cauchemars. Un jour… Plus tard. Quand elle serait parvenue à en parler à Kurenai, au moins.

Le reste de la maison s’éveilla lentement quand une odeur de petit-déjeuner se mit à flotter dans l’air. Naruto avait beau être le cuisinier de leur petite bande, Hitomi n’était pas mauvaise elle-même une fois mise aux fourneaux. Elle aimait cuisiner les repas japonais traditionnels mais, à l’occasion, il faudrait qu’elle teste sur les Akimichi des recettes venues de son ancien monde, certaines qu’elle avait eu l’occasion de tester, et d’autres qu’elle avait rêvé de goûter un jour.

— Bon, les garçons, je vous propose qu’on parte dans une heure pour le territoire des Uchiha. Les ANBU qui sont de garde, ceux embauchés par le village, ont été avertis de notre venue, tout comme ceux que Sasuke a engagés. Sasuke, tu as l’autorisation du Hokage ?

— Tu as déjà vérifié ça hier, nee-chan. Calme-toi et respire un peu, tout va bien se passer.

Déglutissant nerveusement, la petite fille hocha la tête et obéit. Ce n’était pas parce que la dernière occasion qui l’avait vue prendre la tête de leur petit groupe avait failli se terminer avec un Naruto brûlé vif que de tels désastres allaient les rencontrer à chacune de leurs expéditions. Elle devait faire confiance aux garçons, et se faire confiance.

— Bon, je vais m’habiller. Vos paquetages vous attendent devant la porte. Vous savez comment attacher les gros parchemins à votre dos ?

— Bon sang, Hitomi ! File, tu nous as déjà expliqué ça dix fois hier soir. Allez, ouste !

En roulant des yeux, la petite fille s’exécuta, encore. Dans le couloir de la salle de bains, elle croisa sa mère, déjà radieuse. Kurenai avait toujours été du matin. Hitomi soupçonnait que certains Jônin la détestaient pour ça. Des histoires circulaient dans le village, et la petite fille avait appris à les écouter pour en apprendre plus sur les ninjas supérieurs qui l’entouraient. L’histoire de Shikaku qui tombait endormi en plein milieu de son rapport au Troisième lui donnait à chaque fois envie de hurler de rire.

Une heure plus tard, comme elle l’avait prévu, les trois enfants étaient prêts et se dirigeaient vers la sortie du territoire des Nara, leur impatience clairement visible dans leur démarche. Ils saluèrent sur leur passage les membres du clan qui s’éveillaient lentement, alors que le cœur du village, lui, était déjà bien animé. Le clan des ombres avait toujours été celui des lève-tard. Cela ne les empêcha pas, à quelques centaines de mètres de la porte qui séparait les terres du clan du reste du village, de croiser Yoshino qui traînait derrière elle un Shikamaru à peine réveillé, en parlant de pantalons à racheter puisqu’il ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de grandir. Le pauvre.

Il leur fallut encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d’arriver à l’entrée des terres Uchiha. Une fois, le grand-père d’Hitomi et Shikaku leur avaient raconté l’injustice qui avait refoulé le clan en bordure de Konoha. À cause de cet emplacement qui les isolait du reste de la population, la qualité du service de police avait commencé à dégringoler année après année, et la rancœur avait grandi au sein du clan au Sharingan, jusqu’à ce que le massacre coupe court à toute volonté de révolte.

Ce fut Sasuke qui déverrouilla le portail d’acier qui permettait d’entrer dans le domaine, après que les ANBU se soient effacés de sa route. Ses mains tremblaient et durent s’y reprendre à quatre fois pour introduire la clé dans la serrure, mais ni Naruto ni Hitomi ne commentèrent. Les deux enfants suivirent le descendant de la lignée détruite dans ses premiers pas au-delà du portail, silencieux et solennels.

La première maison, un véritable manoir qui dominait le paysage, était celle des maîtres, celle où Sasuke avait vécu les premières années de sa vie, celle qui avait assisté à ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas. Cette fois, il tendit la clé à Hitomi, sans rien dire. Il n’avait pas besoin de parler pour qu’elle comprenne les fantômes qui dansaient devant ses yeux, l’impression de vide et de douleur mêlés, le bourdonnement sourd au fond de ses oreilles qui menaçait de se changer en grondement, puis en long cri de douleur. Elle comprenait, parce que c’était son rôle de servir de pilier et de guide, ce qui lui donnait le rôle de ciment de la Compagnie des Neuf.

Elle ouvrit donc la porte et entra la première. Le hall d’entrée était relativement intact. Le seul témoin du passage du temps était l’épaisseur de la couche de poussière qui recouvrait chaque objet, ainsi que le sol. Elle tendit la main et prit celle de Sasuke tandis que Naruto lui entourait les épaules du bras. À trois, ils contemplèrent la pièce dans laquelle il se tenaient, tentant d’ignorer les légers tremblements qui agitaient le corps du plus jeune des Uchiha.

— Tu peux y aller, Hitomi. Si tu m’attends, on sera encore là dans trois heures.

La petite fille échangea tout de même un regard avec Naruto et ne s’éloigna que quand il hocha la tête, les yeux emplis d’un sérieux et d’une solennité dont les mauvaises langues du village l’auraient cru incapable. Les gens étaient si prompts à ne voir en Naruto que ce qu’il montrait quand il était occupé à un quelconque méfait dans le village. Ils refusaient souvent d’accepter sa nature douce, gentille, sa compassion, sa loyauté, sa bravoure.

Hitomi dut encore s’arrêter dans le salon, le souffle coupé. Là, elle pouvait voir les traces du massacre, pratiquement reconstituer chaque pas d’Itachi dans la pièce. Personne n’avait pris le soin ne serait-ce que de nettoyer le sang par terre. Elle fit quelques pas vacillants et s’agenouilla au bord du vestige que le temps avait déteint et noirci, effleurant du bout des doigts l’endroit où le sabre d’Itachi avait transpercé Mikoto pour se planter dans le tatami. Il l’avait tuée en premier, sans doute pour éloigner la plus profonde des deux souffrances – il avait toujours été plus proche de sa mère que de son père.

Elle releva la tête et soudain elle pouvait le  _ voir _ , comme s’il était encore là, ses pieds encore chaussés souillant les tatamis, son sabre déjà marqué du sang de ses pairs serré entre ses doigts tremblants — cela expliquerait le motif de gouttes noires et séchées à cet endroit. Elle pouvait voir les creux rougis creusés dans le sol à l’endroit où il s’était agenouillé derrière ses parents, entendait presque la nuance perdue et terrifiée dans sa voix quand il avait promis de protéger Sasuke. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’avoir été présente pour ça. Son esprit reconstituait la scène avec une acuité et une perfection qui lui donnaient envie de hurler, de se rouler en boule sous son lit et de disparaître.

La petite fille resta là quelques instants, la tête respectueusement courbée, ignorant la meurtrissure distante des tatamis sous ses genoux. Elle n’avait aucune prière à leur accorder, aucune foi abstraite à laquelle s’en remettre et remettre les âmes de tous ceux qui avaient péri durant cette nuit maudite – personne à qui demander la miséricorde pour les tourments d’Itachi.

Dans cet univers, ils n’avaient pas exactement été proches, tous les deux : il était le frère aîné de l’un de ses meilleurs amis, et ça s’arrêtait là. Pourtant, elle avait pu l’observer, elle avait vu semaine après semaine l’angoisse envahir son corps, son visage, elle avait instinctivement trouvé un écho dans le sentiment de solitude qu’elle pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux si sombres. Elle avait demandé conseil à Fugaku concernant la manière dont elle devait tenir son tantô, et Mikoto l’avait aidée à maîtriser certains traits de calligraphie particulièrement retors. Mais Itachi, lui, s’était porté à son secours et à celui de Sakura, et ne s’était pas moqué des deux aspirantes qui n’avaient pas su défaire leurs adversaires civils.

Durant sa lecture, Hitomi s’était toujours sentie très proche d’Itachi. Cela semblait si loin, désormais…

Lentement, comme si son corps portait le poids de toutes les morts et du sang qui imprégnaient les murs et les pierres de ces terres oubliées, elle se releva. Ses mains et son esprit s’activèrent comme par réflexe, tandis que sa conscience observait, détachée et froide. Une bien belle façade. Au fond de sa bibliothèque retentissait un long hurlement tourmenté qui faisait vibrer les fondations et les ancrages de la bâtisse tout entière. Déjà, elle apprenait comment l’assourdir, l’ignorer.

Elle tint encore pratiquement dix minutes, ouvrant les tiroirs les uns après les autres pour trier leur contenu et décider de ce qu’ils emmèneraient en partant, avant que son esprit ne cède. Elle vacilla et ses mains s’agrippèrent par réflexe au bord de la commode qu’elle avait été en train de fouiller, un sanglot s’étranglant dans sa gorge. Aussitôt, elle étouffa le son, le poing pressé contre ses lèvres. Sasuke ne devait pas entendre. Dans cet état, elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir lui mentir. Malgré cela, lui expliquer qu’elle ne pleurait pas seulement son clan massacré, mais aussi la lente agonie de son frère, lui était impossible. Il ne savait pas, on avait pris soin de lui cacher le sacrifice d’Itachi.

Elle devait faire en sorte qu’il l’apprenne avant qu’il soit trop tard.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir simplement sortir de cette pièce et tout lui expliquer. Mais comment aurait-elle pu justifier ce savoir inscrit en elle ? Si le bruit courait qu’elle connaissait le futur – pour peu que ses actions ne l’aient pas modifié – et le passé de son village, Danzô, ce bâtard, mettrait la main sur elle. Elle se savait incapable de résister aux tortures qu’il lui ferait subir sans le moindre doute pour lui voler son savoir, tout comme elle savait qu’une telle information ne pouvait circuler dans le village sans qu’il en soit informé.

Non, elle ne pouvait faire cela. Elle devait se montrer patiente et subtile, lui offrir des indices discrets et flous, mois après mois, année après année, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, elle puisse lui dire la vérité en prétendant l’avoir déduite. Ainsi, son secret à elle serait en sécurité, et Sasuke pourrait trouver la force de pardonner à son frère. Si, dans le processus, elle parvenait à faire en sorte qu’Itachi vive et que Danzô meure… Deux de ses objectifs seraient accomplis.

Secouant légèrement la tête, elle se reprit, frotta ses joues humides et ses yeux gonflés, puis se remit au travail. Pour l’instant, elle remplissait seulement un petit parchemin, pour les babioles que Sasuke voudrait peut-être récupérer. La partie qui l’intéressait, cependant, se trouvait le long du mur du côté opposé à la fenêtre : trois bibliothèques remplis de livres dont l’exposition prolongée au soleil avait blanchi les dos. Bien sûr, il n’y avait aucune chance pour qu’elle trouve quoi que ce soit de secret ici, à la vue de tous, mais elle se demandait tout de même ce que la famille Uchiha avait pu lire, jadis.

Les rangées les plus basses contenaient des livres d’enfant qui avaient sans le moindre doute appartenu à Sasuke. Ceux-là, elle n’hésita pas à les emporter : si son ami n’en voulait pas, elle lui proposerait d’en faire don à l’orphelinat. L’étagère du dessus contenait une encyclopédie complète qu’elle laissa là – sa mère en possédait une copie – et les deux plus hautes, l’ensemble des livres de loi des clans de Konoha, ainsi que certains parlant de clans étrangers. Il s’agissait de ressources précieuses : elle les scella eux aussi dans son parchemin.

Il restait tant de choses à faire avant de rentrer à la maison, la vraie.


	27. Une nouvelle lame

Le soleil avait presque atteint le point culminant de sa course dans le ciel quand les trois enfants arrivèrent devant une maison un peu à l’écart des autres. Finalement, Hitomi s’était occupée de l’entièreté de la maison où Sasuke avait vécu, à l’exception de sa chambre d’enfant. Elle s’était sentie comme une intruse en parcourant méthodiquement les affaires de Mikoto, Fugaku et Itachi. Chez ce dernier, elle avait trouvé un recueil de poèmes visiblement écrits de sa main qu’elle avait dissimulé dans un autre de ses parchemins, un de ceux qui contenaient déjà ses propres affaires et ne serviraient pas à transporter leurs trouvailles.

Elle le lirait, plus tard.

— Chez qui sommes-nous ?

Elle posait toujours la question avant de passer un nouveau seuil, et Sasuke répondait, donnant les noms de ceux qui avaient vécu là, et quelques informations les concernant, comme pour présenter à ses amis les membres de son clan disparu. Naruto, lui, écoutait, le bleu de son regard assombri par une touche de sérieux et de maturité qu’on n’aurait jamais imaginé lui associer spontanément. Heureusement, il parlait toujours de ses découvertes avec excitation, dispersant un peu de légèreté pour qu’elle vienne s’enrouler autour de ses deux amis et alléger un peu le poids qui leur courbait les épaules.

— Shisui Uchiha. Son père est décédé quand il avait quatorze ans et sa mère l’a suivi à peine un an plus tard. Quand il s’est retrouvé seul, il n’a pas supporté de vivre aux côtés de leurs fantômes. Mon père lui a cédé cette maison-ci et, en échange, a transformé celle qu’il quittait en dojo pour les membres de la police. Il était réputé pour son usage au combat du Shunshin. Il parvenait à en faire une arme, comme le Deuxième Hokage avait toujours souhaité le faire.

Les yeux d’Hitomi s’écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de la présentation que lui faisait Sasuke. Le Shunshin était l’une des techniques qu’elle avait le plus envie d’apprendre. Elle se contenterait, jusqu’à en être capable, de la technique de Substitution, plus contraignante mais apprise à l’Académie. Kurenai avait parlé de les lancer sur les bases de ces techniques pendant les vacances, avant le début de leur sixième année. La petite fille pouvait tout à fait imaginer les usages offensifs que l’on pouvait donner à ces deux techniques. Leurs applications et contraintes étaient différentes, mais avec de l’entraînement…

Elle secoua la tête et classa ces pensées dans la section de sa Bibliothèque dédiée à ses projets. Ils commençaient à sérieusement s’entasser sur les étagères. Elle aurait pu simplement en créer plus, mais pour cette partie de son esprit, un léger désordre lui semblait approprié, en quelque sorte. De retour dans le monde physique, elle fit les honneurs et ouvrit la porte pour les deux garçons.

— Je prends le salon. Naruto, occupe-toi de la cuisine. Hitomi, la chambre et la bibliothèque ?

L’enfant hocha la tête. C’était la répartition la plus classique des tâches, pour eux. Naruto s’occupait aussi des autres pièces, comme les caves et les salles de bains, et Sasuke venait souvent aider sa sœur adoptive pour la fin du nettoyage des bibliothèques. Elle était la moins mal à l’aise des trois quand il s’agissait de pénétrer dans l’intimité – la chambre – et l’âme – la bibliothèques – de personnes qui n’étaient plus là pour accorder une quelconque permission.

Il s’agissait de leur onzième maison et, depuis le temps, Hitomi avait pris certaines habitudes. Par exemple, elle ne prenait pas les vêtements avec elle. Là aussi, elle proposerait plus tard à Sasuke d’en faire don aux nécessiteux du village. Le matériel shinobi, cependant, était systématiquement emporté. Il aurait été particulièrement stupide de laisser dans cet endroit oublié ce qui pourrait leur servir un jour. Les lames avaient besoin d’être nettoyées de leur rouille et aiguisées, les articulations des mécanismes graissés, mais rien qu’un peu d’entretien n’aurait su régler.

Shisui avait été le genre d’homme qui soigne son intérieur. Il avait choisi pour sa chambre des teintes bleu pâle incroyablement douces, qui donnaient à Hitomi l’impression d’être en sécurité à l’intérieur d’une bulle. Pour les meubles, son choix s’était plutôt tourné vers le crème très pâle, même si c’était difficile à dire avec toute la poussière qui recouvrait chaque surface. La petite fille avait veillé à garder un visage absolument impassible quand Sasuke avait mentionné son nom : elle ne l’avait pas connu de son vivant, après tout. Pourtant, elle savait qu’il était le meilleur ami d’Itachi, et qu’il était mort en lui offrant celui de ses yeux qui lui était resté.

Que l’autre œil dormait sagement dans le corps de Danzô Shimura.

Une bouffée de colère lui réchauffa les veines, la douce mélodie de la vengeance lui promettant mille merveilles pour le jour où, enfin, elle agirait. Quelle que soit la chute qui viendrait briser l’engrenage de violence et de manipulation dans lequel le conseiller emportait tout ceux qui l’entouraient, l’enfant y participerait, elle le savait. Elle ferait tout pour que cela soit le cas. Et c’était pour cela qu’elle ne pouvait, sans faire preuve d’hypocrisie, reprocher à Sasuke ce qu’il trouvait d’attirant dans l’idée de se venger. Elle qui ne pouvait pardonner sans mentir un peu à la personne à qui elle accordait cette faveur comprenait comme la rancœur gangrénait l’esprit lentement, jour après jour, jusqu’à atteindre un point-charnière où tout, sinon la vengeance, serait occulté, à moins qu’on ait trouvé comment se sortir des ténèbres. Elle comprenait.

Son regard passa sur les quelques figurines et peintures qui décoraient la chambre de Shisui. Il aimait manifestement les animaux. Certaines des espèces représentées ici n’appartenaient même pas au Pays du Feu. Hitomi reconnut notamment un chameau qui avait sans doute été dessiné à Suna, et une salamandre qu’on ne trouvait qu’au Pays du Fer. Elle ne pouvait même pas déterminer le pays d’origine de certains de ces animaux.

D’un pas résolu, elle se dirigea vers l’une des deux armoires que contenait la chambre. L’autre contenait des vêtements et du matériel pour monter des pièges qu’elle avait inspecté avant de l’empaqueter. Avec une grimace quand elle entendit la porte grincer, la petite fille ouvrit l’armoire. Un tantô trônait fièrement sur le rangement à hauteur de ses yeux. Même sans le dégainer, elle savait qu’il s’agissait d’une œuvre de maître, comme on n’en croisait que dans les maisons des nobles ou chez les shinobi capables d’aller les voler.

Le fourreau était du noir le plus profond qu’elle puisse concevoir, brillant et laqué avec soin. Une cascade de plumes s’enroulait à l’encre écarlate du haut vers le bas, chaque détail d’une précision à couper le souffle. Hitomi se souvenait que, jusqu’à sa mort, Shisui avait détenu le contrat des corbeaux, qui avait ensuite été transmis à Itachi. Lentement, avec révérence, elle ôta l’arme de son présentoir et enroula sa main autour de la garde renforcée de soie tressée, dont la teinte était identique à celle des plumes.

Elle dégaina d’un geste fluide… Trop fluide. Toutes les lames qu’elle avait jusqu’ici tenté de sortir de leurs fourreaux étaient prises par la rouille et le manque d’entretien, si bien qu’il lui avait fallu mettre la main sur les stocks d’huile à lame de chaque maison, en prévision de leur remise en état. Ce n’était pas le cas de celle-ci. Prenant garde à ne pas se blesser, la petite fille approcha le tranchant de ses yeux et l’examina avec minutie. Il était absolument parfait, aiguisé et redoutable comme il avait dû l’être dès le premier jour, sans aucune des marques d’usage que même son sabre à elle exposait. De la garde jusqu’au centre de la lame courait le nom du tantô : Ishi to Senrigan, Volonté et Clairvoyance. On disait des sabres qu’ils portaient le nom des vertus qu’ils transmettaient à leur maître tout au long de leur vie commune.

— Sasuke ?

Le jeune garçon apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte quelques instants après qu’elle l’ait appelé. Il avait été fréquent, dans les maisons précédentes, qu’elle l’appelle pour lui poser une question ou lui demander son avis, il avait fini par s’y habituer. Ses yeux sombres s’écarquillèrent presque comiquement quand il les posa sur le tantô qu’elle tenait en main, la lumière du dehors jetant des éclats froids et paisibles sur la lame ornementée. Le dernier des Uchiha, comme on l’appelait dans le village, n’aurait jamais cru revoir cette arme un jour, lui qui ne l’avait aperçue qu’une seule fois, le jour où Shisui l’avait reçue de la main de son chef de clan.

— Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi cette arme a l’air d’avoir été placée ici hier ?

Sasuke se secoua du choc qu’il venait de ressentir et carra les épaules, avançant d’un pas dans la chambre. Il n’osa pas toucher Ishi to Senrigan, se contentant de le dévorer des yeux.

— C’est une lame de chakra. Cet acier est fait pour résister à tout ce qui pourrait l’affaiblir, y compris le passage du temps et le chakra de son maître. Ce tantô est dans mon clan depuis au moins aussi longtemps que Shingi to Giri.

Shingi to Giri, Loyauté et Honeur, était le sabre de Fugaku Uchiha. Quand il se battait avec lui à la main, nimbé de flammes de chakra, peu de ninjas ennemis avaient pu lui résister. C’était lui, disait-on, qui avait rappelé à son clan la tradition de se battre avec des lames enflammées, et cette tradition avait absolument terrifié l’ennemi durant la dernière grande guerre. Sasuke avait trouvé Shingi to Giri dans le bureau de son père, et avait décidé qu’il porterait désormais ce sabre plutôt que celui qu’il avait acquis quand il avait commencé à s’entraîner avec Hitomi.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’en fasse ? demanda-t-elle. Tu veux le garder aussi ?

— Tu peux le prendre, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Si on en trouve un autre, tu pourrais le donner à Naruto et lui apprendre à l’utiliser, ça deviendrait un truc spécial que fait notre équipe.

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ils savaient déjà dans quelle équipe ils se trouveraient, et ne comprenaient pas comment d’autres, comme Ino, semblaient l’ignorer. C’était plutôt évident, surtout dans son cas. Iruka et Mizuki les faisaient toujours travailler ensemble en priorité, même s’ils s’assuraient qu’ils puissent coopérer avec n’importe quel membre de leur classe. Les deux professeurs savaient parfaitement ce qu’Hitomi avait fait de tous leurs enfants descendus d’un clan et de leur jinchûriki, mais n’avaient pas tenté de l’en empêcher, parce que cela servait leurs objectifs académiques.

— Tu crois qu’ils finiraient par nous appeler l’Équipe Sabre ? Ça sonne plutôt bien. Peut-être quand on sera promus Chûnin…

— Qui sait. Je trouve juste que ça serait bien d’avoir une compétence en commun. On est tous les trois plus ou moins orientés vers le combat en première ligne, mais on n’a pas vraiment quelque chose de spécial, pour lequel les gens se souviendraient de nous en tant qu’équipe.

Sans y réfléchir davantage, Hitomi s’empara du sabre et l’accrocha à sa ceinture, à la place de celui qu’Ensui lui avait offert, et qu’elle rangea dans l’un de ses parchemins. Cette arme lui avait bien servi, mais elle y était tant attachée qu’elle préférait la voir en sécurité sur un présentoir dans sa chambre plutôt que de risquer de la briser à force d’usure.

Les enfants finirent, en début d’après-midi, par trouver une épée pour Naruto, mais elle ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu’ils avaient déjà pu voir et manipuler eux-même : Hitomi, grâce à ses connaissances du monde d’Avant, l’aurait appelée une claymore. Quand on la posait pointe contre terre et garde vers le ciel à côté du jinchûriki, sa longueur totale lui atteignait l’épaule. C’était une lame faite pour les colosses, et ceux munis d’une volonté d’acier. Naruto n’avait rien d’un géant, mais la volonté… Il adopta aussitôt ce sabre si particulier qui aurait sans doute pu faire partie de la collection des Sept Sabres de Kiri, et jura qu’il apprendrait à la manier avant la fin de l’Académie.

Hitomi l’en savait capable.

Sasuke leur raconta, pendant une pause qu’ils prirent sous un soleil timide, que ce sabre titanesque avait appartenu à Takami Uchiha, la mère de Fugaku. Elle avait été la consorte du précédent chef de clan, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci décède durant une mission. Jusqu’à ce que son fils aîné ait l’âge de reprendre les rênes du clan, elle l’avait dirigé d’une main de fer. Mikoto avait parlé à ses fils de cette époque à voix basse, comme si elle craignait d’être entendue par le fantôme de la vieille femme. Hitomi espérait ne jamais avoir ce genre de pouvoir froid et cruel sur les gens.

Enfin, ils trouvèrent ce qui les avait motivés à investir ces terres en premier lieu : la collection de rouleaux de techniques du clan Uchiha. Elle se trouvait en sous-terrain de l’un des dojos au centre du quartier habitable, à côté du poste de police. La première section concernait les techniques élémentaires, et Hitomi emporta tout, sans même prendre la peine de trier. La plupart de ces rouleaux parleraient sans doute de techniques Katon, ce qui serait bien entendu utile à Sasuke, mais elle ne doutait pas d’y trouver d’autres choses.

Ensuite venaient d’autres sections, sur tous les domaines des arts ninjas. Ceux-là, il fallut les parcourir pour décider ou non de les emporter, même s’il fallait avouer que les trois enfants laissèrent très peu d’entre eux derrière eux. Ce savoir était juste bien trop précieux.  Cela fendait le cœur d’Hitomi d’imaginer que quelqu’un d’autre puisse mettre la main sur de tels trésors. Ensui, qui lui avait toujours répété à quel point le savoir était important, lui avait confirmé qu’il valait mieux repartir avec trop de rouleaux plutôt que pas assez.

Enfin, dans une cassette de pierre noire qui ne s’ouvrit que lorsque Sasuke la toucha en concentrant son chakra dans ses mains, se trouvaient les rouleaux consacrés au Sharingan. Bien entendu, ils ne constituaient que l’entrée en matière dans ce domaine – Hitomi se souvenait des stèles sacrées sous le temple Naka, et du moyen pour y accéder, mais Sasuke ne maîtrisait pas encore assez sa pupille ne serait-ce que pour l’activer à volonté, sans parler de se mettre à déchiffrer des textes cryptés grâce à elle. Ce genre de connaissances se trouvaient plutôt dans les rouleaux qu’ils venaient d’emporter.

Au coucher du soleil, leurs différents sceaux de stockage remplis à craquer, les trois enfants décidèrent qu’il ne servait à rien de s’attarder dans cet endroit, pour l’un d’entre eux, chargé de souvenirs. Ils reviendraient, dans quelques semaines peut-être, notamment pour s’occuper de tous ces vêtements qui remplissaient les armoires sans jamais servir. De toute façon, ils ne manqueraient à personne, et Sasuke, s’il le cachait bien, était dévoré par le besoin constant de se sentir utile.

Kurenai les accueillit avec sur la table un festin digne de la famille du daimyo. À peine les trois enfants furent-ils rentrés qu’elle les assaillit de questions sur leur expédition. Certaines choses furent confiées sans la moindre hésitation. D’autres furent murmurées du bout des lèvres, le regard fuyant et empli d’une sourde mélancolie. D’autres encores… D’autres encores ne furent pas dites du tout. Une équipe savait garder les secrets de chacun de ses membres après tout.

Le dîner fut calme ; même Naruto se tenait tranquille, comme si la journée passée à fouiller bâtiment après bâtiment avait consommé un peu de sa formidable énergie. Cela ne l’empêcha pas d’échanger quelques commentaires à la limite du courtois avec Sasuke, mais les deux garçons avaient sur le visage un sourire qui poussa Kurenai à laisser passer, et dissuada Hitomi de leur donner des coups de pieds dans les tibias pour leur apprendre à être civils.

Une fois la table débarrassée, les trois enfants se rassemblèrent dans le salon. Comme la veille, Kurenai s’intalla dans le canapé, tandis qu’ils revendiquaient la table basse. Il n’était pas encore temps pour eux de faire le tri dans leurs trouvailles – le volume était honnêtement quelque peu décourageant. N’avaient-ils pas du travail ailleurs ? Dans l’une de ses poches, Hitomi trouva un carnet et un stylo. Elle n’allait jamais très loin sans ces deux accessoires et ne comptait pas s’en séparer, même en mission. Elle n’oubliait rien, mais ce n’était absolument pas le cas de Naruto, et même la mémoire de Sasuke pouvait faillir, parfois. S’ils étaient pris avec une information sensible écrite sur eux, ils pouvaient toujours l’avaler. Bon courage pour déchiffrer quoi que ce soit quand  _ ça  _ ressortirait.

La discussion fut très animée entre les trois élèves pendant toute la soirée. Établir les coûts d’un produit était déjà assez difficile en soi, rajouter le coût de fabrication ainsi qu’une marge pouvait s’avérer un véritable cauchemar, en particulier quand Naruto et Sasuke devaient se battre bec et ongles contre Hitomi pour obtenir d’elle qu’elle ne déprécie pas son travail.  La petite fille avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ses deux amis luttaient tant pour qu’elle gagne plus d’argent, alors que, pour eux, ça ne changerait absolument rien. Elle finit par céder, cela dit. Quelque part, au fond elle, elle avait envie de toutes ces bonnes choses qu’elle pourrait faire et s’offrir grâce à ces revenus.

Quand la nuit vint, Hitomi chercha longtemps le sommeil et rêva, une fois encore.


	28. Les monstres sous le lit

_ Sa main ensanglantée traça les kanas qui composaient son nom sur le parchemin, puis y déposa ses empreintes. Enfin prêt, il concentra son chakra et composa les mudra que nécessitaient cette technique. Un Uchiha aurait dû être impassible en toute circonstance, mais ce n’était pas son cas : il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de frémir d’impatience et ses yeux de briller, avides. Quand sa main se posa sur le sol, tout le chakra qu’il avait pu rassembler dépensé en un instant, un corbeau plus volumineux qu’un cheval apparut. _

_ Sans doute surpris d’avoir été invoqué, l’animal déploya ses ailes et gonfla le poitrail. Avec son bec couleur perle entrouvert, il dominait de toute sa stature l’enfant qui venait de lui faire l’affront de le solliciter alors qu’il allait passer à table. Les humains ne pensaient jamais à ce genre de détails. Surtout les shinobi. Jadis, des siècles auparavant, quand le chakra et les arts ninjas en étaient encore à leurs balbutiements, le Contrat des Corbeaux appartenait aux moines d’un temple, caché au cœur de ce qui deviendrait le Pays du Feu. Des invocateurs bien plus respectueux. _

_ — Parle, garçon, je n’ai pas toute la soirée devant moi. _

_ Les corbeaux avaient toujours été ainsi faits, incroyablement intelligents mais impatients. Leurs pensées couraient plus vite que celles de n’importe quel humain et seul l’âge leur donnait le recul d’attendre que leurs invocateurs décident de ce qu’ils voulaient faire. Mais Shiromaru était encore un enfant aux yeux de son peuple, et n’avait appris de l’attente que ses mauvais côtés. _

_ — Je voudrais rejoindre les rangs de vos invocateurs, Corbeau-sama. _

_ Cette fois, quand la tête de l’oiseau fut rejetée vers l’arrière, personne n’aurait pu confondre le son saccadé qui s’échappait de son bec avec autre chose qu’un rire. Oh, personne ne lui avait jamais donné du « sama ». Quand il raconterait ça à Nee-chan… _

_ — Notre contrat vient avec un prix, humain. Nous ne te laisserons pas te servir de nous sans te demander une contrepartie. _

_ — Que demandez-vous pour vos services ? _

_ Shiromaru contempla l’humain un instant, tentant de décider s’il serait du genre à accepter la contrepartie. Cette règle était venue après que le Village Caché ait volé le contrat aux moines que les Corbeaux avait tant aimés, dans l’espoir que les humains dégoûtés le rendent à leurs propriétaires ancestraux. De toute évidence, cela avait échoué, et depuis, les oiseaux avaient décidé de simplement profiter de l’offrande. _

_ — Nous demandons les yeux de tes ennemis. Quand tu tueras, tu le feras sans jamais endommager les yeux, et tu appelleras celui d’entre nous qui décidera de t’assister quand leur sang sera encore chaud pour qu’il les ramène dans notre royaume. _

_ Le garçon se tendit légèrement en entendant ces conditions, interloqué. Il avait trouvé ce contrat dans les archives du clan, bien dissimulé sous les traités les plus ennuyeux, les moins consultés, là où on s’attendait le moins à dénicher ce genre d’atout inestimable. Historiquement, les Uchiha avaient eu en leur possession plusieurs contrats : celui des Corbeaux bien entendu, celui des Chats passés dans le clan Yûhi comme cadeau de mariage plusieurs générations plus tôt, et bien entendu celui que seul Fugaku-sama avait le droit d’utiliser, le Contrat des Béliers. D’autres encore, extrêmement mineurs, étaient entre leurs mains, mais la plupart avaient été oubliés. Après tout, ils en conservaient surtout la propriété pour qu’ils ne soient pas perdus aux mains de leurs ennemis. _

_ — Ce prix me convient. Que dois-je faire, maintenant ? _

_ — Maintenant, humain, je vais t’observer pendant quinze jours et quinze nuits, puis je transmettrai mon évaluation à notre Ancienne, qui décidera qui sera ton compagnon. _

_ Le garçon hocha la tête et, les gestes précis et respectueux, essuya sa main ensanglantée avant de refermer le rouleau qui portait désormais sa signature. Shiromaru l’observait attentivement. Pendant ces deux semaines, il devrait découvrir ses plus beaux atouts et ses faiblesses les plus profondes, pour que son rapport à l’Ancienne soit le plus complet possible. Il allait enfin pouvoir découvrir le monde physique… Natsutaiyô lui avait tellement donné envie de le découvrir à travers les histoires qu’elle racontait lors des rassemblements. _

_ — D’accord. Si tu prévois de rester auprès de moi aussi longtemps, arrête de m’appeler « humain ». Je m’appelle Shisui. Et toi ? _

 

Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade et le souffle saccadé. Quand elle leva les mains pour se frotter le visage, elle trouva ses joues humides de larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle rêvait autant du passé. Parce que ça ne pouvait être que le passé. Shisui était mort, il s’était suicidé pour soustraire son dernier œil à Danzô et l’offrir à Itachi. Un gémissement angoissé franchit ses lèvres, elle se dépêcha de l’étouffer en plaquant son poing contre sa bouche, tentant comme elle le pouvait de retrouver son calme.

Même quand ils n’avaient rien de terrifiant, comme cette fois, ces rêves provoquaient toujours chez elle une réaction physique extrêmement violente. Elle avait l’impression qu’elle venait de courir un marathon avec son ancien corps, une sensation qui la rebutait. Ses articulations étaient douloureuses, ses poumons en feu. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de courir et se sentir libre, forte, en bonne santé, mais les rappels de ce qu’elle avait été dans le monde d’avant la plongeaient toujours dans une morosité qui la mettait mal à l’aise, qu’elle avait du mal à cacher.

Même Sasuke, qui l’accueillait dans son lit à chaque fois qu’elle avait un cauchemar, ne savait pas ce qu’ils lui montraient exactement. Il n’en avait pas besoin pour comprendre qu’elle supportait mal sa chambre vide et obscure une fois réveillée. Après tout, il vivait quelque chose de comparable lui-même depuis le Massacre. Elle lui avait juste dit qu’elle n’avait pas envie d’en parler, et ça avait suffi pour qu’il ne pose plus jamais une question à ce sujet. C’était mieux comme ça : elle ne pouvait pas exactement commencer à lui parler de ses cauchemars où elle revivait des moments du passé, certains mettant en scène des membres de son clan décimé. Elle ne pouvait lui dire que, parfois, c’était son propre frère qu’elle voyait en rêve.

Avec un petit frisson, elle sortit du lit et tituba jusqu’à la salle de bain, évitant de justesse une rencontre douloureuse entre son petit orteil et le coin d’un livre qu’elle avait posé au milieu du chemin. Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours ça ? C’était stupide. Elle avait des étagères assez spacieuses pour tous les livres dont elle pouvait rêver. Peut-être se sentait-elle vaguement réconfortée par un peu de désordre ? Une fois dans sa salle de bains, elle se passa un peu d’eau sur le visage et contempla son reflet, le regard froid, fatigué, détaché.

Elle avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années. Si elle restait petite pour son âge, des muscles fins et nerveux se dessinaient désormais le long de ses membres et sous sa chemise de nuit. Ses cheveux noirs, ondulés comme ceux de sa mère, étaient encore détachés, mais elle s’empara bien vite d’une brosse et d’un élastique pour les nouer à la manière des Nara. Ils étaient trop longs pour rester dressés vers le haut comme ceux de Shikamaru et de Shikaku et lui atteignaient désormais, attachés, le bas des omoplates, mais le geste restait important pour elle.

Ses yeux rouges étaient toujours un peu trop grands pour son visage, la couleur vive tranchant nettement avec ses cils et sa peau pâle. Elle avait depuis longtemps perdu le bronzage que le voyage à Suna lui avait octroyé ; désormais, sa peau était clairement parsemée de légères taches de rousseur, surtout sur le nez et le haut des joues. Elle perdait lentement les rondeurs de l’enfance sur les lignes des joues et du menton : ses pommettes s’annonçaient hautes et saillantes, comme celles de tous les Nara.

Elle ne payait vraiment pas de mine quand elle sortait du lit. C’était différent à l’Académie, où elle était l’une des seules filles à porter une tenue adaptée à l’exercice physique auquel les enfants se soumettaient tous les jours. Elle était petite, incroyablement rapide, et si elle manquait de force par rapport aux garçons de sa promotion, elle avait l’intelligence nécessaire pour compenser ce léger désavantage. Avec un soupir, la petite fille se détourna de son reflet et jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge accrochée au-dessus du miroir.

Que faire maintenant ? Il était trop tôt pour réveiller quelqu’un et s’entraîner. Désoeuvrée, elle revint dans sa chambre et alluma la lumière pour écrire une lettre à Gaara. Lui aussi savait qu’elle faisait des cauchemars. Elle avait voulu le dire à Ensui, et s’était dit que ce ne serait pas juste de ne pas confier le même secret à son ami. C’était par son carnet qu’ils passaient là... Elle ne leur avait pas non plus parlé du contenu de ces rêves, prétendant ne pas s’en souvenir. Ensui la connaissait mieux que ça, mais n’avait pas posé de question.

Désormais, il lui était devenu habituel de conclure ses lettres à Gaara par un petit mot pour son frère et sa sœur. Temari avait une passion pour les énigmes : les deux jeunes filles s’amusaient à s’en échanger, espérant gagner ce petit concours amical. Des mois après qu’elles aient commencé leur petite compétition, aucun vainqueur n’était visible à l’horizon. Avec Kankurô, elle parlait surtout de la faune et de la flore de Konoha. Le jeune garçon rêvait de construire ses propres marionnettes un jour et cherchait de l’inspiration dans ce que la nature avait à lui offrir.

Une fois cette mission accomplie, la petite fille se leva à nouveau et prit la route de la cuisine. Kurenai et les garçons se lèveraient dans deux heures. Il était trop tôt pour leur préparer un petit déjeuner, mais elle espérait pouvoir se faire un petit quelque chose. Manger la réconfortait toujours. Elle comprenait tout à fait que les Akimichi, véritables empathes dans un monde de brutes, aient besoin d’avoir en permanence une source de nourriture à proximité. Quand Chôji lui avait confié que leurs jutsus n’étaient pas la seule raison derrière ce comportement, elle n’avait pu qu’approuver, et partager avec lui les onigiris que Kurenai avait glissés dans son sac pour son repas de midi. Pour les Akimichi, partager sa nourriture était une preuve d’amitié profonde.

Lorsque le désoeuvrement menaça encore, elle décida de sortir, quand bien même la nuit était-elle encore là pour un peu plus d’une heure. Assise au bord du porche, elle observa la nuit paisible et fraîche qui déroulait ses minuscules évènements autour d’elle. Des lucioles voletaient non loin, et elle les suivit des yeux quelques instants, jusqu’à ce qu’autre chose attire son attention – un membre du clan qui partait en mission, et parvenait à avoir l’air à la fois rapide et fainéant. Elle sourit avec affection ; seuls les Nara étaient capables d’une telle prouesse.

Elle fit volte-face en entendant du bruit derrière elle, un kunai à la main, et se sentit bête quand Asuma ouvrit la porte… De l’intérieur… Ses sourcils se haussèrent et elle rougit légèrement quand elle comprit, gagnant un maigre réconfort dans la gêne et la surprise qui se lisaient comme en miroir sur le visage du Jônin.

— Erh… Bonjour, Hitomi-chan.

— Vous savez, vous n’avez pas besoin de vous faufiler quand vous voulez passer la nuit ici. Je suis sûre que je peux convaincre Sasuke de ne pas s’en prendre à vous.

— Hum… En fait… C’est plutôt de toi que j’avais un peu peur. Les rapports de l’Académie disent que tu es une petite chose vicieuse.

Un rire léger franchit les lèvres de l’enfant tandis qu’une intense satisfaction lui emplissait la poitrine. Elle était heureuse que des gens s’en rendent compte. Elle espérait pouvoir couper un jour le « petite chose » mais « vicieuse » lui convenait parfaitement comme réputation.

— Qui, moi ? Non, je suis au courant depuis des lustres. Je ne dois pas vous rappeler que les ninjas sont des commères, puisque je vous ai entendu il y a trois jours à peine parler à Genma Shiranui à propos de la femme qu’Ibiki Morino voit après ses services.

Son sourire prit des airs carnassiers quand la surprise fit son grand retour sur le visage d’Asuma. Oh, elle adorait ce pouvoir. Sasuke et Naruto le trouvaient absolument terrifiant – elle n’aurait pas dû connaître sans avoir à faire de recherches la pointure de Mizuki, ou le fait qu’Iruka détestait les cornichons plus que tout, mais elle le  _ savait _ . Elle, elle était assez satisfaite d’elle-même. Le fait de savoir écouter était une arme excellente quand on en venait à la collecte d’informations, une compétence essentielle pour un ninja.

— Par contre, si vous faites du mal à ma mère… Maa, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Mais j’ai du temps pour me préparer à cette éventualité, pas vrai ?

Le puissant Jônin, fils du Troisième Hokage et ancien Gardien du Daimyô, se raidit si visiblement que, cette fois, elle éclata d’un rire vif et sauvage, les yeux brillants et l’esprit léger pour la première fois de la journée. D’une main badine, elle tapota l’avant-bras de l’homme et tenta de le rassurer :

— Allons, allons, je suis sûre que vous n’avez rien à craindre. Pour l’instant, vous vous en sortez très bien.

Elle n’avait pas besoin d’insister sur sa menace et ne le fit donc pas, même si taquiner Asuma était d’une simplicité enfantine. Puisqu’elle avait tant de pouvoir sur lui, elle pourrait peut-être faire en sorte qu’il arrête de fumer ? Mais dans ce cas, il lui faudrait sans doute l’aide de Naruto et Shikamaru, et beaucoup de temps. On ne se lançait pas frontalement à l’assaut d’un Jônin, pas pour quelque chose comme ça. Elle tenait à la vie, merci bien.

Un silence confortable s’installa entre l’homme et l’enfant, que ni l’un ni l’autre ne sentit le besoin de remplir. Ils contemplèrent ensemble la lente arrivée de l’aube, elle assise de nouveau, lui debout, légèrement en retrait pour ne pas la gêner avec sa cigarette. Alors que les derniers rayons de lumière s’extirpaient de l’horizon, Hitomi se leva et commença sa routine de salut au Soleil, pas surprise pour un sou quand Asuma se joignit à elle, le bâton de nicotine fermement coincé entre ses lèvres. Une fois l’exercice fini, elle se secoua et se frictionna les bras, remarquant pour la première fois comme elle avait sous-estimé la fraîcheur de ces quelques heures entre nuit et jour.

— Bon, je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Vous devriez aller retrouver ma mère et lui dire que non, vous ne risquez pas une « mort par Hitomi interposée ». Descendez d’ici une demi-heure et amenez les garçons, tout devrait être prêt à ce moment-là.

Sur ces mots, la petite fille tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison, un sourire retors sur les lèvres. Décidément, Asuma était une proie facile, tout terrible Jônin qu’il soit. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’elle avait sur lui un certain moyen de pression qu’Hitomi le trouvait si facile à taquiner… Après tout, il n’avait pas exactement tort quand il craignait qu’elle fasse de sa vie un enfer si elle décidait qu’il ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n’était pas du tout capable de réellement lui faire du mal, mais elle pouvait certainement le gêner : elle était redoutablement intelligente, et si ça ne suffisait pas, elle avait toujours  _ Naruto _ pour lui servir d’arme secrète. Redoutablement intelligente, c’était bien, mais redoutablement intelligente  _ et _ imprévisible ? Encore mieux.

En chantonnant, elle se mit aux fourneaux. Longtemps auparavant, dans le monde d’Avant, elle avait eu du talent pour la musique, mais ni la santé ni l’envie de pratiquer. Qui l’aurait écoutée ? Si sa voix n’était plus la même, par un coup du sort, ce petit talent semblait lui être resté. Elle prenait garde toutefois à ne pas chanter dans l’une des deux autres langues dont le savoir dormait au fond de son esprit, soigneusement cadenassé pour ne pas ressortir par accident : elle ne voulait pas que les Jônin dont elle était en permanence entourée portent sur elle le genre d’attention qu’une langue inconnue pouvait attirer.

Kurenai et Asuma descendirent les escaliers juste à temps pour s’asseoir devant leurs petits-déjeuners fumants. Par une opération mystérieuse, Hitomi avait réussi à ne servir à l’homme que ce qu’il appréciait, laissant de côté le nori et le thé vert. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, bien entendu, qu’elle jouait au shôji avec Shikaku toutes les semaines et que son oncle était particulièrement bavard quand il jouait. Asuma et lui étaient amis depuis des années.

Quand Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent à leur tour, elle leur servit leur petit-déjeuner également, puis s’assit et commença à manger. Il était encore trop tôt pour que le blondinet passe du stade du sac à patates à celui de pile électrique, mais elle savait que ça viendrait, vite. C’était tant mieux : après le rêve qu’elle avait fait, elle ressentait le besoin de s’entraîner. L’énergie qui bourdonnait en elle ne demandait qu’à sortir, et les lents étirements rituels du salut au Soleil ne suffisaient pas.

— Naruto, aujourd’hui, on va t’apprendre les bases du combat à l’épée. Asuma-san, une expertise dans le domaine ?

— On peut dire ça, oui. Les gardes du Daiymô devaient porter le katana. Ce n’est pas la même chose que l’épée de Naruto-kun, mais je devrais pouvoir vous aider.

La petite fille hocha la tête, absolument ravie d’avoir pu convaincre Asuma sans même avoir à forcer. Une part d’elle se demandait s’il faisait ça pour qu’elle soit contente, et dans son camp. L’autre part s’en fichait, tant qu’elle obtenait ce qu’elle voulait avec le moins d’efforts possible. Son repas terminé, elle commença à débarrasser pour les deux adultes et elle-même. Sasuke scrutait le moindre de ses gestes, comme s’il pouvait y lire quelque chose qu’elle ne disait pas. Cette pensée lui procura une bouffée d’angoisse bien vite réprimée. C’était stupide. Il était hors de question que ses cauchemars la rendent paranoïaque.

— Pour toi, Sasuke, de la lecture s’impose. Les rouleaux qu’on a ramenés du territoire des Uchiha sont dans ma chambre, je te les apporterai avant d’aller m’occuper de Naruto. Ça te convient ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, mais ne détourna pas le regard. Ce n’était pas comme si elle le contraignait à faire quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas envie de faire : il voulait maîtriser ce qui avait amené son clan parmi ceux les plus craints des Nations Élémentaires. Il le devait, s’il devait tuer un jour… Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à lui dans cette maison. Il ne voulait pas apporter le malheur sur la maisonnée. Hitomi, qu’il était venu à considérer comme sa propre sœur, avait déjà sous les yeux des ombres assez prononcées. Il se demandait souvent ce qu’il pouvait bien se passer dans ses cauchemars pour qu’elle refuse absolument d’en parler. Et puis il se rappelait ce qu’il voyait, lui, dans les siens, et la question s’évaporait sur ses lèvres.

Elle n’avait pas besoin de parler pour qu’il comprenne, tout comme il n’avait pas besoin de dire comme le pouvoir de ses propres yeux pouvait l’effrayer parfois. Ils se comprenaient.


	29. De nouveaux camarades

Quelques jours plus tard, Shinku Yûhi fut de retour au village après une mission diplomatique à Suna. Il était censé avoir pris sa retraite mais, lui-même l’admettait, il ressentait le profond et vif besoin de se rendre utile à son village. Il avait manqué l’anniversaire de sa petite-fille, et n’avait pas noué de contact avec Ensui, ce qui était à prévoir – il ne pouvait risquer que l’attention soit attirée sur l’endroit où il se cachait avec le plus jeune fils du Kazekage.

— Hitomi-chan, tu as douze ans, désormais. Il est temps que tu sois présentée aux créatures spirituelles qui nous prêtent leur force durant nos combats. Aujourd’hui, je vais te faire signer le Contrat des Chats de Nekomadake.

Hitomi, qui avait salué son grand-père et s’apprêtait à retourner à son livre à lire pour l’Académie, suspendit son geste, son expression reflétant sa surprise. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que cela arrive si tôt, même si, elle devait l’admettre, elle songeait de plus en plus fréquemment au moment où elle obtiendrait elle-même cet honneur. C’était d’autant plus vrai depuis qu’elle avait eu ce rêve concernant Shisui Uchiha. Pendant ce rêve, elle avait pu sentir la paix profonde qui l’animait, si douce, si réconfortante, qu’il n’avait ressenti aucune douleur en se coupant la paume de la main. Elle n’était certainement pas capable d’un tel contrôle.

Lentement, avec des gestes teintés d’un extrême respect, Shinku sortit le contrat et le déroula sous ses yeux. Silencieuse, Hitomi contempla les noms et les empreintes qui se succédaient là. Il s’agissait d’un très vieux rouleau, uniquement préservé par le chakra qui imprégnait le papier génération après génération d’invocateurs. Des Uchiha d’abord, et puis des Yûhi, comme elle.

— On va devoir faire ça dehors. Tu n’imagines pas comme ces créatures sont grandes !

Une profonde affection pouvait être perçue dans la voix du grand-père d’Hitomi, quand bien même ses propos étaient sans doute un peu irrespectueux. Un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, Kurenai suivit les deux seuls membres encore vivants de sa famille dans le jardin. Elle adorait voir les chats de son père. Elle-même avait signé le Contrat des Libellules, et en était extrêmement satisfaite, mais elle appréciait les félins, si surprenants et parfois étrangement câlins. Le fait qu’ils aient une langue acérée ne gâchait rien : ils s’entendraient à merveille avec sa fille.

— Je sais que je ne t’ai pas expliqué comment fonctionne un contrat avec les Chats, alors on va commencer par là.

L’ancien et l’enfant s’assirent en seiza d’un même élan, l’un à côté de l’autre, le regard perdu devant eux. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de se regarder pour se parler. Hitomi avait été surprise au contact de la fibre contemplative de certains ninjas, surtout les plus âgés, ceux qui avaient connu la guerre et trouvaient dans cette attitude placide un contrepoids nécessaire aux horreurs qu’ils avaient dû voir et commettre.

— Tout d’abord, la chose la plus importante à savoir est que le Contrat des Chats est un contrat d’ensemble. Cela veut dire que tu ne seras pas liée à un seul chat, mais plusieurs. Ici, cela fonctionne par génération : j’ai eu tous les guerriers à être reconnus comme tels jusqu’à aujourd’hui, mais tous les apprentis, chatons et chats à naître du clan sont à toi, désormais, jusqu’à ce que tu transmettes le contrat à ton tour.

Hitomi hocha la tête avec une expression sérieuse. Elle avait lu un article à la Bibliothèque qui parlait des différentes catégories de contrats : les contrats d’ensemble liaient l’invocateur à plusieurs créatures spécifiques, les contrats individuels à une seule d’entre elles et les contrats d’exclusivité, dont faisaient notamment partie celui des Crapauds, donnaient à l’invocateur le droit d’appeler n’importe quelle créature liée au contrat signé. Bien évidemment, le canon ne parlait pas de tout ça : il fallait juste accepter que Jiraiya appelle n’importe quel crapaud, et Kakashi toujours la même meute de chiens.

— N’invoque jamais un chat qui n’est pas lié à toi, sauf en cas de nécessité extrême. Dans ce cas, tu peux envisager de faire appel à un soigneur ou à la cheffe de clan, mais ne prends pas cette décision à la légère : si le chat que tu as invoqué décide que tu n’étais pas suffisamment dans le besoin pour oser le déranger, tu offenseras gravement le clan tout entier.

Les yeux brillants, Hitomi assimilait le moindre mot de son grand-père. Elle était tout simplement fascinée. Quelles moeurs pouvaient donc se cacher derrière une telle règle ? Elle devrait poser la question, un jour, si elle en avait l’occasion. Si elle pouvait le faire sans insulter qui que ce soit.

— Si Tsurî, que je vais invoquer pour toi quand tu auras signé le contrat, juge que tu es digne, elle repartira dans sa dimension et reviendra avec la première portée d’apprentis que tu pourras invoquer. Ils resteront à tes côtés pendant six mois et apprendront tout ce que tu jugeras utile de leur apprendre, puis retourneront chez eux. À partir de là, ce sera à toi de les invoquer régulièrement en-dehors de tes missions pour t’entraîner avec eux, tandis qu’ils continueront leur formation avec leur mentor du monde spirituel.

L’enfant hocha la tête et son aïeul enchaîna sur la suite de ses explications, lui décrivant la manière dont elle devait modeler son chakra, la chaîne de mudras et le principe de la signature dans le sang. Sous le poids de son regard attentif, elle dégaina son nouveau tantô et se servit du tranchant pour s’ouvrir la paume de la main d’un geste vif et assuré. Aussitôt, ses nerfs s’enflammèrent, mais elle se contenta d’ignorer la douleur, se servant de son autre main pour récupérer le sang, écrire son nom et signer en apposant ses empreintes ensanglantées sous les caractères.

Cette fois, ce n’était pas à elle de fournir le chakra nécessaire à l’invocation, et elle en fut un peu soulagée quand le nuage de fumée de dissipa, dévoilant une chatte écaille-de-tortue de la taille d’un poney. Malgré ses réserves énormes pour une enfant, elle n’aurait pas pu maintenir une telle invocation dans le monde physique plus de quelques minutes, et l’effort l’aurait laissée complètement à bout de force. Elle ne comptait plus jamais expérimenter volontairement le fait d’arriver au bout de ses réserves de chakra, merci bien.

— Tsurî-sama, j’amène cette apprentie devant vous et vos ancêtres, afin qu’ils décident si elle est digne de chasser à vos côtés.

À l’intonnation du vieil homme, l’enfant devina qu’il s’agissait de paroles rituelles. Était-ce chose courante dans les autres contrats ? Elle frémit mais contint l’élan impétueux de son corps, ne voulant pas donner d’elle-même l’image d’une impatiente. Sous l’intense regard vert de la jeune chatte, elle ne plia pas, ne se trémoussa pas de gêne ou de crainte. Elle était un shinobi, et assoifée de savoir – Tsurî pouvait le voir dans les ombres et étincelles qui s’agitaient dans son regard. La guérisseuse leva la tête et inspecta le ciel dont les couleurs viraient à l’orange et au rose.

— Mes ancêtres se sont penchés sur toi, Hitomi Yûhi, et t’ont jugée digne. Dès à présent, tu seras connue parmi nous comme l’Invocatrice, et nos enfants et les enfants de nos enfants répondront à ton appel jusqu’à ce qu’à ton tour, tu désignes celui ou celle de tes descendants qui sera digne de chasser à nos côtés.

L’imposante chatte courba légèrement l’échine, jusqu’à ce que son museau presse contre l’épaule de l’enfant qui la fixait, les étoiles et la nuit au fond des yeux. Le clan devrait surveiller ce regard, le préserver des ombres autant qu’il serait possible – un objectif toujours complexe quand la personne concernée était un ninja. Tsurî avait foi. Son clan n’abandonnerait pas celui de l’invocatrice.

— Je vais aller chercher ta première portée. Vous apprendrez ensemble dans le monde physique, et vous formerez séparément quand viendra le temps pour eux de nous revenir. Tiens-toi prête, enfant, je vais utiliser ton chakra pour créer le pont, cette fois.

Hitomi hocha la tête, et avant même qu’elle relève les yeux, Tsurî était partie. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était de retour, cinq chatons à sa suite. La petite fille ne pouvait vraiment pas les désigner autrement : ils avaient encore le pelage ébourrifé et doux, les pattes courtes et rondes. Sans attendre d’y être invitée, elle s’agenouilla dans l’herbe et posa le regard sur chacun d’eux. Ils étaient clairement séparés en deux groupes : un roux, un gris et un noir d’un côté, et de l’autre, deux tigrés, un sable clair et un gris avec de discrets reflets roux.

— Invocatrice, je te présente tes compagnons. Puisse votre chasse être longue et fructueuse.

Sur ce, Tsurî disparut, laissant Hitomi seule avec cinq chats inconnus qui, bien que manifestement jeunes, faisaient déjà la taille d’un petit chien. Ils regardaient autour d’eux d’un air intéressé, leurs grands yeux encore trop ronds pour être ceux d’adultes brillants de curiosité. Le premier à se remettre de sa surprise fut le petit noiraud, dont les yeux gris pâle étaient comme un choc au milieu de son pelage sombre. Il s’approcha d’Hitomi, suffisamment près pour qu’elle puisse voir l’éclaboussure de blanc sur son poitrail.

— Bonjour, Invocatrice-san. Je suis Kurokumo. Le matou gris derrière moi s’appelle Haîro, et le roux, Hoshihi. Les deux chats collés l’un à l’autre sont Sunaarashi, couleur sable, et Hokori pour le gris. On va rester avec toi pendant six lunes, c’est ça ?

— Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je m’appelle Hitomi. En effet, vous allez rester ici pendant six lunes, et vous entraîner avec moi.

— S’ils souhaitent chasser, intervint Shinku, la forêt des Nara est assez vaste. Il est seulement interdit d’ennuyer les cerfs.

— Wouah, s’exclama Haîro, c’est l’Invocateur !

— L’ancien Invocateur ! Tu n’as rien écouté de ce que Tsurî nous a dit ? C’est cette fille qui porte le titre maintenant.

Il était extrêmement perturbant pour Hitomi d’entendre cette réplique sortir avec une synchronisation parfaite des bouches de Sunaarashi et Hokori, mais aucun des chats ne semblait surpris. Même Shinku se contenta de hocher la tête d’un air approbateur.

— Bon, dit-elle en se relevant, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais vous emmener faire le tour du territoire du clan. Ça nous permettra aussi de faire un peu d’exercice. J’espère que vous aimez courir ?

Les chats échangèrent des regards puis Hoshihi et Kurokumo éclatèrent de rire devant la mine dramatiquement catastrophée d’Haîro. Manifestement, ces trois-là ne se mélangeaient pas trop aux deux autres, et Hitomi entendait changer ça. En travaillant avec la Communauté des Neuf, elle avait compris l’importance du travail d’équipe, la force du groupe face à celle de l’individu. Et ils allaient passer par la même réalisation, elle se le promettait.

Pendant le trajet jusqu’à la partie clôturée de la Forêt Nara, elle s’efforça de jauger la vitesse et l’endurance de chacun des chats désormais placés sous sa protection. Ils étaient encore jeunes, et pourraient s’améliorer, mais ils étaient loin pour l’instant de pouvoir suivre les standards qu’on lui imposait à l’Académie. Tout en les laissant découvrir le terrain qui leur servirait à chasser, elle commença à planifier les séances d’entraînement nécessaires, n’hésitant pas à mettre en suspens, entre autres, ses recherches sur la chimie appliquée au combat. Le monde n’allait pas s’envoler si la fumée de ses fumigènes était grise et non rouge – même si rouge, ça avait un certain cachet.

Le lendemain matin, l’enfant réveilla ses cinq compagnons et se prépara pour l’Académie. Elle pouvait sentir dans son dos le suprême amusement de Sasuke et devait se faire violence pour ne pas répondre à cette provocation. Elle le lui ferait payer la prochaine fois qu’ils croiseraient le fer : elle travaillait sur une façon d’utiliser les techniques de son clan qui serait absolument infâme à affronter en combat rapproché. Elle avait tellement hâte d’essayer, de voir si c’était vraiment réalisable.

Elle avait pu faire un peu mieux connaissance avec ses compagnons durant la soirée, pour son plus grand plaisir. Ces chats étaient jeunes, mais intelligents. Kurokumo faisait preuve d’une ruse qui lui donnait envie de sourire, Haîro avait un humour franc et bon enfant qui avait agité sa mère d’éclats de rire, et Hoshihi se montrait extrêmement attentif au bien-être des autres. Ils étaient tous les trois issus de portée différentes, mais étaient amis depuis qu’ils étaient très jeunes. Sunaarashi et Hokori, eux, étaient frère et sœur, ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi ils étaient inséparables et peu enclins à se mêler aux trois autres. Ils parlaient souvent d’une même voix, mais on pouvait souvent deviner auquel des deux s’adresser pour répondre : Sunaarashi était la plus impétueuse, tandis qu’Hokori se montrait plus placide et observateur. Leurs deux esprits étaient liés par un lien télépathique extrêmement fort, ce qui expliquait leurs voix souvent mêlées et parfaitement synchronisées.

Tandis que les chats partaient chasser leur pitance – Kurenai avait voulu leur proposer de leur donner de la viande mais ils avaient refusé et clamé qu’ils étaient assez vieux et robustes pour se nourrir par leurs propres moyens – Hitomi s’habilla et vérifia qu’il ne lui manquait rien pour la journée à venir. Elle n’avait pas le droit d’emmener son sabre, mais gardait tout de même sur elle un kunai pour se défendre en cas de besoin, et son sabre de bois, pour l’entraînement qui viendrait sans nul doute après les cours.

Une fois qu’elle fut prête, elle prit le chemin de l’école, collectant au passage ses chats au point de rendez-vous pour leur faire découvrir les parties du village qu’il faudrait traverser afin de se rendre jusqu’à l’Académie, tout près de la Tour du Hokage et les bureaux du Département Torture et Interrogatoire. Sur le chemin, elle leur expliqua ce qu’elle apprenait durant la journée, et ce qu’elle avait prévu pour eux une fois les cours terminés, soulagée de constater qu’ils avaient tous l’air impatients de s’y mettre.

Les ennuis commencèrent quand Hitomi entra dans la classe. Aussitôt, ses chats réagirent à quelque chose qu’elle ne comprit pas immédiatement et se mirent en formation, Hoshihi à leur tête, feulant et hérissé. Quand elle identifia ce qu’ils percevaient comme une menace, la petite fille dut se précipiter et rattraper le rouquin par la peau du cou avant qu’il ne parvienne à se jeter sur Akamaru, son ombre se déployant aussi vite que possible pour immobiliser les quatre autres chats. Piéger un animal – ou plusieurs – dans cette technique provoquait une sensation de dissonance, accrue par le fait qu’elle ne pouvait bouger, mais mieux valait cela que de se mettre à dos tout le clan Inuzuka. Quand elle sentit Haîro et Sunaarashi lutter contre sa prise, elle prit la parole, sa voix claquant comme un fouet :

— Assez ! Kiba et Akamaru sont des amis. Je sais que les chiens et les chats ne s’entendent pas, et vous avez peut-être des querelles dans le monde spirituel, mais ici, vous apprendrez à vous tolérer ! Est-ce que c’est clair ?

À présent, la classe entière concentrait son attention sur elle. En réaction, presque par réflexe, elle laissa échapper un peu d’aura meurtrière, juste de quoi épaissir l’air et leur donner un frisson d’angoisse. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ce genre de réflexe, mais Ensui lui avait dit que c’était courant chez les ninjas quand ils avaient son âge, comme un nouveau système de défense qui se testait en situation de faible danger pour être certain de fonctionner quand ce serait véritablement nécessaire. Cela eut au moins l’avantage de pacifier ses compagnons félins, qui cessèrent tous de lutter. Lentement, elle les relâcha, cessant d’alimenter son ombre en chakra.

— Je suis désolée, Kiba, j’aurais dû y penser et les prévenir. Tu vas bien ?

L’enfant avait l’air absolument stupéfait, mais son chien, lui, se contentait de remuer tranquillement la queue, installé sur sa tête. Puis le garçon se reprit et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, légèrement moqueur.

— Ca va, ne t’en fais pas. Qu’est-ce que tu nous amènes aujourd’hui ?

— Oh, rien de très particulier, mon grand-père m’a simplement fait signer le contrat d’invocation de notre clan…

— Quoi ? Mais c’est génial !

En réponse à son exclamation, la petite fille sautilla sur place, toute froideur oubliée.

— Pas vrai ? On va devoir beaucoup s’entraîner pendant les six mois qui viennent, mais je suis vraiment contente !

— Et régler ce problème avec les chiens du clan, aussi, pas vrai ? J’imagine que tu iras voir Hana si tes chats se blessent ?

— Oui, ça aussi. Et bien sûr que j’irai chez ta sœur. Elle est la meilleure avec les animaux.

Hitomi aurait sans doute continué à discuter avec son ami si Iruka n’était pas arrivé à ce moment-là, appelant immédiatement les élèves à se calmer et s’asseoir. Elle s’exécuta, prenant sa place habituelle au dernier rang tandis que les chats s’installaient sur sa table. Hoshihi s’aventura même du côté d’Hinata, qui bien vite se mit à le caresser d’une main absente. Il ne ronronna pas, mais l’enfant pouvait voir que cette attention lui plaisait.

Iruka ne fit pas la moindre remarque concernant la présence d’animaux inconnus dans sa salle de classe : soit un membre du clan Yûhi était venu lui parler des circonstances particulières entourant la présence des félins, soit il avait cessé de se poser des questions quant à ce que ses élèves amenaient en cours tant que ça ne perturbait pas la leçon. En tant que professeur pour des futurs ninjas, il avait sans doute d’autres soucis à se faire.

La leçon du jour portait sur les protocoles médicaux à observer quand c’était possible sans perturber le déroulement de la mission. Bien entendu, le professeur rappela que la mission était toujours la priorité d’un bon ninja, ce qui faisait bouillonner Hitomi sur sa chaise – en silence bien entendu. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à tous ceux qui avaient péri à cause de cette logique idiote. Qui s’occuperait d’accomplir les missions quand tout le monde serait mort ? Heureusement, le professeur se concentra bien vite sur la partie intéressante de son cours, et Hitomi se mit à prendre des notes pour les nouvelles cartes de mémorisation qu’elle offrirait à ses amis à la fin de la semaine.

Quelque part un peu avant la pause de mi-matinée, son attention dut revenir d’un coup sec à ce qui se passait dans la classe. Iruka venait de s’interrompre et lançait un bout de craie en direction de Naruto, dont la concentration était partie en fumée. Avant que le projectile ne le touche, Kurokumo avait bondi de l’endroit où il était assis un instant auparavant et attrapait le morceau de craie entre ses mâchoires avant de le recracher devant le blondinet avec une exclamation dégoûtée. Un silence stupéfait s’abattit d’un seul coup sur la classe.

Trois… Deux… Un…

Dans un ensemble harmonieux, les enfants se mirent à rire, sauf Shikamaru qui n’ouvrit même pas un œil, Sasuke qui ne riait pratiquement jamais, et Hitomi, qui oscillait entre mortification et fierté, sentit tous ses muscles se nouer. Elle tendit le bras et passa la main sous le poitrail de Kurokumo pour le ramener vers elle, les joues légèrement rougies d’embarras. Elle prit soin tout de même de le gratouiller derrière les oreilles, juste pour qu’il comprenne qu’elle ne lui en voulait pas, avant de prendre la parole.

— Veuillez m’excuser, Iruka-sensei. C’est la première fois que ces apprentis assistent à une classe, et ils doivent encore apprendre comment se tenir.

Le professeur, qui manifestement avait du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer – il n’était pas le seul, songea Hitomi – lui fit signe que ce n’était pas grave, et reprit sa leçon. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les élèves étaient libérés par la cloche et se dirigeaient vers la cour intérieure.  Hoshihi s’était perché sur l’épaule d’Hinata et semblait tout à fait satisfait d’être transporté de cette façon, tandis que tous les autres chatons marchaient autour de leur invocatrice.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi rapide, Kurokumo. Tu t’es retenu, hier.

— Je ne voulais pas laisser mes amis derrière…

— Je comprends. Mais à l’entraînement, c’est différent. Tu dois me montrer tes capacités à leur maximum, pour que je puisse t’aider à te concentrer sur ce qui a le plus besoin d’être amélioré. Comme ça, tu deviendras aussi fort que possible, très vite. Vos mentors ont dû vous en parler, dans le monde spirituel.

— Hum… quelque chose comme ça, oui. Pour l’instant, ils se sont surtout assurés que nous savions chasser, mais quand on rentrera après les six lunes ici, on devrait apprendre à nous battre.

Hitomi hocha la tête, satisfaite. Bien entendu, elle comptait déjà apprendre à ses compagnons comment se battre aux côtés d’un ninja. Il faudrait qu’elle aille demander conseil au clan Inuzuka pour ne pas faire de bêtise. Certes, leurs familiers étaient des chiens, mais il devait y avoir des principes communs à tous les compagnons qu’elle pouvait observer pour les faire progresser, et progresser à leurs côtés.

La petite fille passa la récréation très près d’Hinata. Elles s’étaient choisi un arbre comme appui pour leurs dos, et leurs coudes ne cessaient de s’effleurer au fil de la discussion. Ce n’était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, ni la première fois qu’Hitomi se surprenait à rougir et baffouiller légèrement quand le contact la destabilisait. Au moins, elle n’était pas la seule : Hinata aussi réagissait à cette proximité qu’elles semblaient provoquer d’un accord tacite. La jeune Yûhi appréciait profondément l’impression d’intimité qui se déployait dans son buste quand elles discutaient toutes les deux ainsi, si proches que leurs chaleurs corporelles se mêlaient, leurs regards se croisant souvent sans jamais oser se chercher.

Elle n’avait jamais osé se poser de question sur ce qu’Hinata lui faisait ressentir, sur cette douce chaleur, cette impression de paix profonde. Pourquoi l’aurait-elle fait ? Hinata était l’héritière du clan Hyûga, et puis… Elle ne savait pas si cet élan était réciproque, et ne savait pas comment le découvrir. De toute façon, elles étaient si jeunes, l’une comme l’autre… Elle détourna ses pensées de ce sujet : trouver des objections aux élans de son cœur, découvrit-elle, la faisait souffrir.

Malgré ces doutes, quand les deux petites filles et leurs camarades durent reprendre le chemin de la salle de classe, Hitomi découvrit que son cœur était à nouveau léger et apaisé. Une simple discussion avec Hinata avait cet effet sur elle… Et pas seulement d’ailleurs : Hoshihi et Sunaarashi, les deux chats qu’elle avait tenus sur ses genoux pendant toute la récréation, arboraient une expression d’intense contentement. En voyant cela, la petite fille secoua légèrement la tête, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres. Elle savait quoi faire, désormais, si ses compagnons décidaient de s’agiter.

Et puis, ça lui donnerait une excuse pour être auprès d’Hinata.


	30. Les stratégies alternatives

Une semaine plus tard, les chatons montraient déjà de sérieux signes d’amélioration. Hitomi ne les ménageait pas, les faisant s’entraîner jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient épuisés. Ensuite, c’était son tour à elle, aux mains de sa mère et parfois d’Asuma, souvent entourée des membres de la Compagnie des Neuf. La fin de la cinquième année approchait, et elle entendait bien conserver sa première place au classement des kunoichi. Même si Hinata et Ino ne lui soufflaient pas exactement dans la nuque, c’était par fierté personnelle qu’elle cherchait toujours à améliorer ses résultats scolaires, un élan qui, s’il perdurait, la ferait avancer vite et loin sur la voie des ninjas.

Un après-midi, Kurenai rassembla les neuf élèves dans le jardin, tandis que les chats d’Hitomi s’efforçaient d’améliorer leur endurance en courant en cercle jusqu’à ne pas pouvoir se relever. La jeune femme n’était pas seule : derrière elle se tenait Asuma, que tous les élèves avaient appris à considérer comme un élément tout à fait banal de la maisonnée – certains se permettaient même de le taquiner comme Hitomi le faisait, ce qui lui arrachait soupir sur soupir.

— Comme vous le savez, Iruka-sensei attend votre dernière année pour vous apprendre les techniques de rang E que vous devrez tous maîtriser afin d’être diplômés de l’Académie. Il a fait ce choix afin que ceux de votre classe qui ne reçoivent pas d’entraînement particulier soient prêts à apprendre au moment venu, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez attendre, vous aussi.

Si les enfants étaient surexcités, ils s’efforçaient de le dissimuler par respect pour une femme qu’ils avaient appris à pratiquement révérer au fur et à mesure des années. Elle était gentille avec chacun d’eux, retenant des détails les concernant qui les faisaient se sentir spéciaux, appréciés. Même Naruto ne lui désobéissait jamais, si désespéré de conserver son attention – il aurait dû savoir que jamais il ne la perdrait. Kurenai n’était pas du genre à jouer à la carotte et au bâton. Elle ne poussait jamais sa sévérité trop loin, se contentant de faire preuve d’une autorité aussi douce qu’incontestable.

— Nous allons commencer avec la technique de substitution. Hitomi, peux-tu expliquer de quoi il s’agit ?

— La technique de substitution crée un lien entre le ninja qui l’utilise et un objet de taille semblable se trouvant à moins de cinq mètres de distance, afin d’échanger leurs positions.

— Une très bonne définition, si on s’en tient aux livres que votre sensei vous a fait lire. Toutefois, elle est un peu limitée. Shino, une idée d’application originale de cette technique ?

— Mon clan possède une technique secrète qui me permettra, quand je la maîtriserai, de façonner un clone d’insectes. J’imagine que je pourrais interchanger ma place et celle du clone…

— Excellent ! Tous les clones solides permettent cette manœuvre, qui peut rendre votre adversaire très confus. Quoi d’autre ? Oui, Hitomi ?

Une idée absolument farfelue dans la tête, la petite fille venait de lever timidement la main.

— Hum… Est-ce qu’on pourrait interchanger deux objets de taille et de masse semblable ?

— Oui, exactement ! Il faut vraiment bien maîtriser la technique pour y parvenir, et avoir d’excellents réflexes, mais il est possible d’utiliser cette technique comme ça. C’est ainsi que Minami Hokana, la shinobi des services secrets d’Iwagakure, a été vaincue par Mito Uzumaki, il y a un siècle de cela. L’épouse de notre premier Hokage a échangé le sabre de Minami contre une simple branche, et s’est servie de sa surprise pour l’assommer et la capturer. Minami a été la première kunoichi a faire l’objet d’un échange de prisonniers, qui nous a permis à l’époque de récupérer la sœur de Mito, Akemi

Un sourire particulièrement retors se forma sur les lèvres d’Hitomi tandis qu’elle assimilait cette information. Les possibilités étaient… Elles étaient absolument grandioses. Elle resta là à sourire, son âme tordant encore et encore ce nouveau concept pour en faire ce qu’elle désirait, quand elle dut se mettre – encore – à projeter une aura meurtrière légère, mais assez présente pour attirer l’attention de Naruto, et puis des autres, puisqu’il ne faisait jamais rien dans la dentelle.

— Aaah ! s’exclama-t-il. Arrête de sourire comme ça ! Tu souris toujours comme ça quand tu prévois de faire quelque chose d’affreux !

Ses plaintes eurent le mérite d’attirer l’attention de la petite fille et de dissiper l’aura autour d’elle. Elle se redressa légèrement et, une expression mi-surprise mi-offensée sur les traits, se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts.

— Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as peur quand je souris.

— Parce que, renifla-t-il, quand tu fais ce sourire, ça veut toujours dire que tu prépares quelque chose de méchant pour le prochain entraînement. J’ai pas envie de courir après un pot de ramen pendant trois heures sans jamais réussir à l’attraper…

À cette remarque en particulier, le groupe tout entier éclata de rire. Cela s’était produit au tout début de leur association, quand Hitomi avait eu du mal à persuader Naruto qu’il avait besoin de s’entraîner et que non, il n’était pas naturellement formidable, parce que personne ne l’était. Fatiguée de devoir le disputer, elle avait fini par attendre qu’il fasse la sieste, lui attacher une perche dans le dos, à laquelle elle avait accroché un pot de ramen à l’aide d’un peu de câble ninja. Il s’était mis à courir aussitôt, et n’avait jamais compris la supercherie.

— Allons, les enfants. Vous êtes loin d’être capables d’utiliser cette technique comme je viens de le décrire, mais si vous vous entraînez très dur, vous y arriverez.

La voix de Kurenai, douce malgré la pointe d’amusement qu’on y percevait aisément, ramena l’attention du groupe vers elle. Attentifs, ils s’entraînèrent à répéter la séquence de mudra jusqu’à ne pas avoir besoin de regarder leurs mains pour les effectuer à une vitesse convenable. Pour cela, ils prenaient bien soin de ne pas solliciter leur chakra – ils l’auraient gaspillé inutilement, et même Hitomi et ses réserves colossales pour son âge devait se montrer économe maintenant qu’elle devait maintenir cinq invocations dans le monde physique. Ils l’aidaient en donnant eux-même un peu de leur énergie, mais elle pouvait tout de même constamment percevoir l’effort auquel ses réserves étaient soumises.

Ensuite, les enfants purent commencer à s’entraîner pour de vrai. Kurenai avait préparé un rondin de bois de leur taille pour chacun d’entre eux, et ils pratiquaient suffisamment à distance les uns des autres pour ne pas risquer de se gêner. Ce fut Chôji qui, le premier, comprit le principe et parvint à se substituer. Pour le récompenser, Kurenai lui tendit un bon pour « Tout ce que vous pouvez manger » chez Ichiraku Ramen. Avec Naruto, on apprenait très vite à garder une de ces gâteries à proximité. On ne motivait jamais trop peu les troupes.

Ensuite ce furent Ino et Hitomi qui saisirent, exactement en même temps. La sensation était perturbante : un instant elle était  _ là _ , et le suivant elle était  _ ailleurs _ . Elle était sûre que son cerveau pouvait s’y faire, mais il lui faudrait pour cela s’entraîner durement. Chaque connaissance venait avec un prix à payer, et si ce n’était que du temps, Hitomi l’acceptait sans la moindre rebuffade. La mine concentrée, elle se plongea à nouveau dans la séquence de mudra, mais ne parvint pas à réitérer l’échange : le flux reliant son chakra au rondin n’était pas parfaitement constant. C’était une question de contrôle. Elle pouvait y arriver.

Il lui fallut encore une dizaine d’essais irréguliers pour y parvenir systématiquement, et elle commençait à sentir ses réserves se vider. Toutefois, elle était l’une des rares encore debout, aux côtés de Naruto et Kiba. Les autres, aux réserves plus réduites, se reposaient dans l’herbe tendre, les muscles agités de légers spasmes. Les chats de la petite fille avaient les pattes tremblantes de fatigue, mais s’étaient lancés dans un exercice de simulation de bataille, et s’ils luttaient avec leurs griffes soigneusement rentrées, les coups de pattes qu’ils se donnaient les étourdissaient fréquemment.

Reprenant son souffle, la petite fille se dirigea vers sa mère et l’aida à apporter des rafraîchissements à tout le monde. Asuma l’aidait également, mais son regard s’attardait tout particulièrement sur les enfants dont il aurait bientôt la charge : Hitomi pouvait sentir le poids de ses yeux sur elle tandis qu’elle s’approchait de Shikamaru et l’aidait à se redresser en position assise.

— Hitomi… J’étais très heureux de faire la sieste, tu sais.

— Oui, je sais, mais tu dois te réhydrater. Je peux sentir ton niveau de chakra, gros malin. Tu n’aurais pas dû pousser aussi loin.

— Hm… Je voulais être sûr de maîtriser cette technique. Elle pourrait nous sauver la vie un jour.

— C’est sûr. Je vais continuer à m’entraîner avec elle. J’ai vraiment envie de pouvoir faire ce truc avec les objets.

Le jeune garçon éclata d’un rire fatigué et posa sa tête sur l’épaule de sa cousine, sa gourde d’eau toujours fermement serrée dans sa main droite. Elle pouvait percevoir la tension dans ses muscles, réponse instinctive de son corps à l’effort violent qu’il venait de produire. Shikamaru ne changerait jamais sur certains points : il aimerait toujours paresser et esquiver ce qu’il jugeait trop pénible. Mais ce n’était plus un trait de sa personnalité, désormais, plutôt un cadeau, un luxe qu’il s’offrait quand la situation le lui permettait. Il lui avait expliqué un soir qu’il ne supporterait pas d’affronter les conséquences si l’un de ses choix en ce sens tournait mal.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent entièrement consacrées à la maîtrise des techniques de rang E : la substitution, la métamorphose, le clonage, la rupture et la libération des liens devaient toutes les cinq faire partie de leur arsenal avant le diplôme, un an plus tard. La technique qu’Hitomi eut le plus de mal à maîtriser fut le clonage, et d’un seul coup elle comprit pourquoi Naruto n’avait absolument aucune chance d’exécuter cette technique un jour.

Le clonage simple demandait une part si ridiculement infime de chakra qu’il n’était pas capable de ne pas surcharger la technique – ce qui conduisait systématiquement à l’échec. Elle-même avait du mal, particulièrement lors des situations où elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer calmement sur ce qu’elle faisait, alors que le contrôle qu’elle avait sur son chakra était exceptionnel pour son âge. Leurs réserves, celles de Naruto comme les siennes, étaient tout simplement trop vastes.

Ce constat décida la petite fille à aller voir sa mère un soir après un entraînement particulièrement rude avec ses chats. Sasuke était plongé dans la lecture de l’un des rouleaux consacrés au Sharingan qu’ils avaient ramenés des terres des Uchiha. Kurenai, quant à elle, préparait les bentô de ses deux enfants pour le lendemain. En silence, Hitomi se joignit à ses préparatifs, découpant des rondelles de carotte en forme d’étoile à l’aide d’un petit couteau. Elle aimait beaucoup les jolis bentô, mais se servait toujours des restes de ses découpes pour autre chose – les éclats de carotte pourraient rejoindre la farce pour les gyôza du souper du lendemain.

— Maman, je pense que Naruto n’arrivera pas à maîtriser le clonage. Jamais.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Hum… Est-ce qu’Ensui-shishou t’a déjà parlé d’un certain secret du village… Que j’aurais découvert en écoutant des adultes du clan en parler ?

Un lourd soupir se fit entendre du côté de Kurenai, qu’Hitomi évitait très soigneusement de regarder.

— Oui, il m’en a parlé, en me disant que de toute façon c’était inévitable que tu le découvres, entre ton amitié avec Gaara et la sensibilité de tes méridiens. Tu ne dois pas en parler à qui que ce soit, d’accord ? Hokage-sama refuse que Naruto l’apprenne.

— C’est stupide. Cette information pourrait lui permettre de s’entraîner correctement, en connaissance de cause. C’est dangereux de le garder dans l’ombre comme ça.

— Je sais… Mais quand il sera promu Genin, il sera légalement considéré comme un adulte, puisqu’il est orphelin. Je lui en parlerai le lendemain de la remise des diplômes, quand je l’inviterai à venir vivre ici.

— Oh, c’est vrai ? Maman, ce serait génial !

— Évidemment que c’est vrai ! Un enfant de douze ans, vivre tout seul, sans la supervision ou le soutien d’un adulte ? Hors de question. Le seul problème, c’est qu’on manque de place… Mais maintenant que tu maîtrises ta maladie, on peut sans doute acheter la maison juste à côté de celle de Shikaku. Elle est vide depuis des lustres et personne n’a besoin de cinq chambres dans le clan.

— Sauf nous, apparemment ! Est-ce qu’on peut se le permettre ?

— Je pense que oui. Il me reste une partie de l’argent que ton père m’a légué à sa mort – d’ailleurs, tu auras accès à ta part quand tu auras ton diplôme – et j’ai encore une belle somme de côté de l’époque où j’étais en service actif en tant que Jônin. Si ce n’est pas assez, ton oncle nous prêtera ce qui manque, et je pourrai le rembourser grâce aux missions auxquelles je participerai en tant que sensei.

— Maman, tu vas être sensei ? C’est merveilleux !

Bien entendu, Hitomi le savait déjà puisque cela faisait partie du canon, mais elle n’avait aucun mal à feindre la joie qu’elle ressentait à cette idée. Kurenai était une mère fabuleuse et épanouie, mais sa fille était tout à fait consciente qu’elle s’ennuyait parfois, et que la vie de ninja lui manquait. Tout ce qui rendait sa mère heureuse était une bonne nouvelle.

— Pour en revenir à Naruto… Quand Ensui m’entraînait, il utilisait une technique qui pourrait remplacer le clonage. Il l’appelait le Kage Bunshin. Est-ce que Naruto pourrait l’apprendre ?

— Hum… Il s’agit d’une technique interdite. Je ne peux pas la lui apprendre sans autorisation de la part du Hokage… Mais il veut plus que tout que Naruto devienne un ninja. Je m’occuperai de ça demain à la première heure.

— Merci Maman, tu es la meilleure !

L’idée que Naruto n’était pas destiné à rater son examen lui ôtait un poids des épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas le protéger de tous les maux du monde, mais elle se souvenait que la manière dont Mizuki lui avait révélé ce secret était inutilement violente et cruelle. Cela avait sans doute conditionné la manière dont Naruto percevait Kyûbi. Mais s’il venait à ne pas le voir comme un ennemi du village, plutôt comme un potentiel allié, quels sommets pourrait-il atteindre ?

Le lendemain après-midi, une fois les cours à l’Académie terminé, quand bien même ce n’était pas un jour d’entraînement pour le groupe tout entier, Hitomi parvint à persuader Naruto de la suivre jusqu’à chez elle. Il ne fallait jamais beaucoup d’efforts pour cela – il aimait vraiment beaucoup Kurenai, et chaque instant qu’il passait près d’elle et d’Hitomi pansait un peu les plaies secrètes que la solitude avait creusées en lui. La famille Yûhi l’acceptait comme il était, même si parfois il savait qu’il se montrait insupportable, fatiguant, bruyant – jamais Hitomi, Kurenai, ou même Sasuke ne lui avait fait comprendre qu’il devait arrêter ou partir.

— Naruto, commença Kurenai, j’ai parlé au Hokage concernant tes difficultés à apprendre la technique du clonage.

Le petit garçon baissa la tête, sentant une honte bien connue s’épanouir en lui. Parmi ses amis, il avait été celui qui avait pris le plus de temps avant de pleinement maîtriser les techniques de rang E, mais le clonage ? Il avait l’impression qu’il n’y arriverait jamais. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il ne faisait pas correctement.

— Nous avons trouvé une solution, lui et moi. Il nous semblait stupide que tu sois bloqué dans ta carrière de ninja à cause d’un obstacle aussi inconsistant d’une technique de rang E. J’ai donc trouvé une technique similaire que tu devrais maîtriser sans problème.

Naruto releva la tête, ses grands yeux bleus remplis d’espoir. Hitomi eut mal en voyant l'appréhension sous la surface, parce qu’elle savait que Naruto avait encore du mal à comprendre que des gens se battent pour lui et pour son bien-être. Avant l’Académie, la seule personne à lui montrer un peu de gentillesse avait été le Hokage, et la petite fille savait que le vieil homme agissait ainsi pour les pires raisons qui soient : pas pour le bonheur de Naruto, mais pour le souvenir de ses parents.

— Cette technique s’appelle le multiclonage. Elle demande beaucoup de chakra. À ce stade, Hitomi et toi êtes les seuls à avoir une chance de la réussir, mais tu auras sans doute de meilleurs résultats.

— Hein ? Comment ça se fait ? Hitomi est meilleure que moi en ninjutsu !

— Je n’ai pas les mêmes réserves que toi, Naruto. Les miennes ont été dilatées à l’extrême par l’entraînement qu’Ensui-shishou m’a fait suivre, et s’élargissent un peu chaque jour parce que je suis en plein dans l’âge où le potentiel se développe… Mais à la fin, tu auras quand même beaucoup plus de chakra que moi. Je peux le sentir quand tu es près de moi. Cette technique est vraiment faite pour toi.

— Exactement. Observez bien, les enfants, voici la chaîne de mudra à composer. À force de pratiquer cette technique, vous parviendrez à retirer une mudra après l’autre, jusqu’à ce que seul le signe de la Croix demeure. Quand vous en serez là, vous aurez maîtrisé la technique.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête à l’unisson et écoutèrent la suite des explications de Kurenai. Cette technique nécessitait, elle avait raison, une grande quantité de chakra. Elle coupait les réserves en deux pour donner la moitié au clone – dans le cas où on n’en faisait qu’un à la fois – mais si on avait de trop petites réserves, non seulement on se mettait en danger car on perdait cette quantité d’énergie, mais en plus le clone ne subsistait qu’un instant avant de s’évaporer. Si le Kage Bunshin était classé parmi les techniques interdites, c’était à cause de ce risque. Normalement, aucune personne en-dessous du rang de Chûnin ne pouvait l’apprendre. Hitomi se sentait incroyablement chanceuse que sa mère l’ait intégrée dans sa demande au Hokage… Elle devait vraiment avoir terrifié le vieil homme pour obtenir ce qu’elle voulait.

Hitomi fut la première des deux enfants à avoir un bon résultat avec la technique. La sensation de la moitié de son chakra se séparant de son corps la déstabilisa et elle serait tombée à genoux si Naruto, alarmé, ne l’avait pas rattrapée par les épaules. Devant elle se tenait une copie parfaite d’elle-même, ses grands yeux rouges la fixant avec une tranquille assurance. C’était donc à ça qu’elle ressemblait ? Elle sourit, et le clone fit la même chose face à elle. Elle pouvait sentir l’autre moitié de son chakra, la manière dont il circulait dans ce deuxième corps et l’ancrait dans la réalité. Fermant brièvement les yeux pour se concentrer, elle tenta de lui envoyer une pensée, un fragment de sa volonté… Et éclata de rire quand le clone, en réaction, contourna Naruto et se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller.

Quand elle lui ordonna de se dissiper, le clone s’exécuta, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée, et une partie du chakra revint vers elle. La sensation lui fit à nouveau perdre pied – elle ne s’y attendait absolument pas – et elle appuya tout son poids contre Naruto, le temps que son système absorbe tout ce surplus. Le clone, même pour une action très simple, avait consommé un segment de son chakra, et cette part ne lui serait bien évidemment pas rendue. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était sur ses pieds, prête à recommencer.

Deux minutes plus tard à peine, c’était le tour de Naruto de réussir : une dizaine de clones apparurent autour de lui, un sourire rayonnant et victorieux leur illuminant le visage. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par la sensation de son chakra ainsi divisé, ni par le fait de n’avoir en lui qu’un onzième de ses réserves. En le voyant si ébahi de sa réussite, si fier, Hitomi sut qu’elle avait pris la bonne décision… Quand bien même elle impliquait de s’enfuir en hurlant de rire pendant qu’une dizaine de Naruto la poursuivaient en espérant pouvoir la chatouiller à leur tour.


	31. Affinité élémentaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! Petite annonce : je recherche des bêtalecteurs. Les personnes intéressées devront rattraper tout le matériel encore non-publié de cette fanfiction (actuellement une soixantaine de chapitres), me donner leur avis dessus de manière détaillée, puis reproduire la manoeuvre avec chaque nouveau chapitre (en général j'en écris un tous les deux jours en ce moment). C'est une masse colossale de lecture, du coup si ça vous intéresse et que vous vous sentez prêt•e, ajoutez-moi sur discord : .nyx#8151 !

Quand la sixième année arriva, les élèves sentirent tout de suite un changement d’atmosphère. Leurs deux professeurs étaient plus exigeants, toléraient moins bien les erreurs et récompensaient les réussites de façon plus concrète – en expliquant à toute la classe à quel point untel serait un excellent shinobi grâce aux compétences qu’il faisait de son mieux pour acquérir et travailler, et qui un jour lui sauveraient sans doute la vie. Les évaluations surprises étaient désormais monnaie courante, tout comme les interventions de ninjas en service actif qui venaient parler de leur spécialité dans l’espoir de faire naître des vocations chez les shinobi de demain.

Les élèves étaient désormais capables de communiquer uniquement grâce au langage des signes Konoha ; Iruka leur assura qu’après un an dans leurs équipes Genin, ils auraient adapté cette version générale pour intégrer des variantes propres à leur historique et à leurs compétences. Hitomi s’assura que ses chats pouvaient également comprendre ce langage, même s’ils n’étaient évidemment pas capables de lui répondre. Ses félins formaient, après presque six mois de travail acharné, une très fine équipe, capables de combattre sans avoir besoin de communiquer verbalement, coordonnés même quand ils ne pouvaient voir ce que les autres faisaient. Hitomi était particulièrement fière de Kurokumo, qui avait énormément gagné en assurance, et d’Hokori, qui se mêlait désormais aux autres sans la moindre gêne.

Un samedi matin, alors qu’Hitomi se préparait à aller courir avec sa troupe féline, sa mère l’arrêta dans la cuisine. Elle était habillée d’une tenue d’entraînement, ses cheveux relevés en queue de cheval et ses armes accrochées à divers endroits faciles d’accès. Ce n’était pas rare, désormais, que sa fille la voie dans un tel accoutrement : Kurenai voulait être dans la meilleure forme possible pour sa future équipe, et le moment approchait à grands pas.

— Aujourd’hui, tu t’entraînes avec moi. Il est plus que temps que tu découvres ton affinité élémentaire.

Les yeux de la petite fille s’écarquillèrent de joie et elle se mit à sautiller sur place, surexcitée, d’un coup si pleine d’énergie qu’elle surpritHokori, lequel répliqua d’un feulement agacé.

— C’est vrai ? J’ai tellement hâte ! C’est du papier à chakra que tu as devant toi ?

La jeune mère éclata de rire, une tendresse sans borne au fond des yeux.

— Oui, c’en est. Viens, allons dans le jardin. Si tu as une affinité pour le feu, je n’ai pas vraiment envie que tu incendies la maison…

Bien vite, la femme et l’enfant se trouvèrent sur la petite terrasse sur pilotis qui surplombait leur jardin. Hitomi adorait s’asseoir à son bord, les pieds dans le vide, pour regarder le soleil se coucher. Elle redoutait d’être un jour trop grande pour ça.

— Prends cette feuille et infuses-y ton chakra. Si tu as une affinité avec le feu, il brûlera, si c’est avec le vent, elle sera coupée en deux. Si c’est la foudre, elle se froissera, la terre l’effritera, et si c’est l’eau, elle s’en imbibera.

Hitomi connaissait bien ce papier mais accepta le rappel de la part de sa mère de bonne grâce. Après tout, les mêmes arbres servaient à fabriquer le papier qu’elle utilisait pour le fûinjutsu, et qui était lui aussi sensible au chakra. Dessiner un sceau sur une feuille normale était complètement inutile à son niveau. Préparer ses carnets communicants pour contourner cette contrainte avait été une plaie, mais elle ne le regrettait pas, puisqu’elle pouvait garder le contact avec Gaara et Ensui grâce à eux.

L’enfant s’empara d’une feuille presque translucide tendue par sa mère et, sans avoir besoin de réellement se concentrer, elle exécuta ses instructions. Un gloussement de joie lui échappa quand la feuille se gorgea d’eau entre ses doigts, jusqu’à former une petite boule molle dans son poing. N’importe quelle affinité lui aurait convenu, mais l’eau ? L’eau était absolument géniale.

— Qu’est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ?

— Maintenant, tu vas devoir apprendre à malaxer du chakra aqueux qui te servira pour les techniques liées à cet élément. Je reviens, je vais te chercher un rouleau qui contient une description de la marche à suivre.

Frétillante d’impatience, la petite fille attendit donc, sous les regards intéressés de ses compagnons félins.

— L’eau, hm ? Tu sais qu’on n’aime pas ça ?

Elle se tourna vers Haîro, toujours rayonnante d’enthousiasme, et lui répondit :

— Et moi, je n’aime pas retrouver des touffes de poils sous mon oreiller, pourtant ça arrive au moins une fois par semaine. Je suis sûre que vous parviendrez à faire avec. D’ailleurs, est-ce que vous savez nager ?

Quatre paires d’yeux épouvantés rencontrèrent son regard écarlate. Sunaarashi, elle, se contenta de se lécher la patte pour la passer derrière son oreille et frotter.

— Bien sûr que je sais nager. J’adore le goût du poisson.

La logique était imparable, pour sûr. Hitomi décida de ne pas poursuivre la conversation, repérant sa mère qui revenait vers elle, un rouleau ornementé entre les mains. D’après l’état de ses extrémités, il était tout neuf. Kurenai avait-elle acheté un rouleau par affinité, au cas où ?

— Tiens, voici les instructions que tu devras suivre pour malaxer du chakra aqueux. Ce rouleau contient également quelques techniques de rang D que tu pourras apprendre une fois cette étape dépassée. Pour le reste, tu m’as dit que les garçons et toi aviez trouver des rouleaux pour toutes les affinités primaires dans la bibliothèque des Uchiha, c’est bien ça ?

— C’est ça ! Je les consulterai quand j’en aurai terminé avec ce rouleau. Merci Maman, t’es la meilleure !

Sur ces mots, la petite fille s’écarta et commença à lire. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour s’habituer à ce format de lecture, mais elle n’y faisait même plus attention désormais, seulement focalisée sur leur contenu. Elle apprit que le chakra Suiton s’éveillait au début en contact avec l’eau. La première étape était d’aller se trouver une source d’eau suffisamment vaste et de se laisser flotter, au gré des vaguelettes nées des caresses du vent ou du courant si on choisissait une rivière. Se mordillant légèrement la lèvre, Hitomi alla trouver sa mère, qui parcourait un autre rouleau sur les stratégies en équipe.

— Maman, je crois qu’on va devoir aller faire du shopping… Le dernier maillot que tu m’as acheté date de mes huit ans, je ne rentre plus dedans, et j’aimerais éviter de mouiller mes vêtements.

La demande était assez peu commune pour attirer l’attention de Kurenai. Hitomi n’avait pas l’habitude de demander ce genre de choses : oh, la jeune mère n’était pas stupide, elle voyait bien que sa fille adorait passer du temps dans les magasins, essayer différentes tenues jusqu’à trouver celles avec lesquelles elle voulait repartir. Pourtant, elle ne demandait pas, comme si l’idée la gênait. Un petit sourire serein sur les lèvres, la jeune femme ferma son rouleau et se releva, attrapant l’enfant par l’épaule d’un geste doux pour l’entraîner à sa suite.

— Maa, maa, n’aie pas l’air aussi gênée. On n’a qu’à dire que ça fait partie de ton entraînement, hm ? Après tout, tu vas passer pas mal de temps dans l’eau pour certaines de ces techniques.

Une bonne partie de l’après-midi fut consacrée à la recherche du maillot idéal. Hitomi était encore bien trop jeune pour jeter son dévolu sur un bikini – de toute façon, elle ne s’y serait pas sentie à l’aise – mais la plupart des maillots une pièce étaient conçus pour plaire aux civiles : leurs coupes étaient peu pratiques, ou alors leurs couleurs absolument trop voyantes. Finalement, elles trouvèrent leur bonheur dans un petit magasin du territoire des Aburame, dans lequel elles avaient pu entrer grâce à l’amitié qu’Hitomi et Shino entretenaient. Il s’agissait d’un maillot rouge sombre, dont la coupe simple laissait amplement assez de place à ses mouvements, sans pour autant risquer de trop bouger quand elle nagerait.

— Est-ce que tu trouves qu’il est trop tard pour t’y mettre ? Tu pourrais toujours pratiquer ton kenjutsu ce soir, et je t’emmènerais à la rivière demain, si tu veux.

— Hm… Non, ça va. Ca ne me dérange pas de nager dans le noir. Et puis, tu seras là pour veiller sur moi !

Le soleil se couchait quand la mère et sa fille atteignirent l’endroit où le territoire des Nara était traversé par une petite rivière. Le courant n’y était pas très fort, mais le lit s’enfonçait loin sous la berge, trop pour qu’Hitomi y ait pied. Cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Faisant circuler un peu de chakra dans son corps tout entier pour lutter contre le froid, elle entra un pas après l’autre dans la rivière et, quand l’eau effleura son menton, se mit en position pour commencer à flotter. Elle avait pris soin d’attacher une corde à son poignet et de donner l’autre extrémité à Kurenai pour ne pas se faire emporter par le courant.

— Shikamaru devrait essayer cette manière de regarder les nuages… Ca lui plairait sans doute beaucoup.

Sur ces mots, la petite fille ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans sa Bibliothèque. Tout en haut, là où son esprit prenait les couleurs du ciel à l’aube, elle s’assit sur une flèche de pierre et se mit à méditer, son esprit effleurant sans peine les cœurs de son chakra. Ils étaient confortablement tièdes et lui donnaient envie de s’y lover pour s’endormir, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait un travail à faire. Elle devait trouver l’étincelle particulière qui transformerait son affinité en élément. Elle essaya bien des choses pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, mais finalement, quand Kurenai lui effleura l’épaule pour la sortir de sa transe, elle n’avait pas trouvé la solution à cette mystérieuse équation.

Cela ne cessa de lui trotter en tête durant la nuit, si bien qu’elle passa énormément de temps à réfléchir, parcourant sa Bibliothèque à la recherche de ce qui pourrait peut-être l’aider. Malheureusement, elle dut s’avouer vaincue le matin venu.  Le canon avait bien trop mal travaillé ce genre de questions, mais c’était sa faute aussi, elle ne s’était jamais intéressée plus que cela aux affinités.

Avec un petit soupir, elle se leva quand l’aube dispersa ses rayons à l’intérieur de sa chambre, réveillant ses cinq chats de son mouvement. Tout en s’habillant, son maillot séché par un peu de chakra Katon par sa mère sous ses vêtements, elle les regarda sortir lentement du sommeil et s’étirer soignement. Sunaarashi, la chanceuse – ou la plus maligne – s’était couchée là où le soleil donnait à présent, et prenait plaisir à se gorger de chaleur et de lumière.

Vêtue d’un kimono léger dont elle adorait la teinte vert d’eau, elle se dirigea vers l’endroit où sa mère l’avait conduite la veille. Elle n’avait pas eu envie de la réveiller aujourd’hui : elle savait que Kurenai, le lendemain, devrait se présenter à un test d’aptitude à la tour du Hokage, et avait besoin de toute l’énergie qu’elle pouvait emmagasiner. Le principe-même de ce test était stupide aux yeux d’Hitomi. Peu importait la puissance d’un ninja, s’il n’avait pas la moindre aptitude pédagogique, ses élèves n’apprendraient absolument rien. C’était pour cela que des ninjas comme Ebisu étaient si précieux pour un village : ils n’avaient pas de jutsu flamboyants ou de capacités colossales dans un domaine particulier, mais ils savaient véritablement enseigner.

Une fois face à la rivière, elle se dévêtit sans crainte d’être observée. Elle avait cinq braves apprentis guerriers pour la protéger, et la réaction de n’importe quel membre du clan si quelqu’un était surpris à reluquer une femme – surtout une gamine. Un Nara en colère était absolument terrifiant, car la fureur leur offrait une motivation qu’ils ne recherchaient pas autrement, et qui permettait à leurs esprits affûtés de se déployer à pleines capacités. Personne ne voulait devenir l’ennemi d’un tel phénomène.

Il ne lui fallut qu’un instant, une fois qu’elle fut en train de flotter dans l’eau, la corde coincée entre les mâchoires d’Hoshihi, pour se réfugier dans sa Bibliothèque. Comme la veille, elle grimpa jusqu’à se trouver au sommet de la flèche de pierre, croisa les jambes dans la position du lotus et commença à méditer, tentant de percevoir les courants naturels du chakra à l’intérieur de son corps. Le flux était tiède, paisible, confortable. Elle pouvait percevoir les endroits de son corps où il circulait moins bien, comme l’arrière de son mollet droit, et ceux où il était particulièrement vigoureux, comme ses mains et ses pieds.

Soudain, un reflet loin en-dessous d’elle attira son attention. Elle baissa les yeux et un frisson d’effroi la parcourut quand elle constata que les deux premiers niveaux de sa Bibliothèque étaient complètement immergés dans l’eau. Seule une impression d’étrangeté l’empêcha de plonger au secours de ses livres. Aucun d’eux ne flottait à la surface de l’eau, alors que ceux qui se trouvaient dans les étages déjà pris par la vague qui montait de plus en plus rapidement n’auraient en aucun cas pu rester tranquillement posés sur leurs étagères.

Perchée au sommet de sa flèche de pierre, l’équilibre impossible maintenu par une tension constante et une volonté d’acier, elle attendit. L’eau montait lentement mais ses progrès étaient réguliers, et bien vite le liquide frais caressa les limites de sa forme spirituelle. Sans remuer d’un cil, elle se laissa engloutir. Dans ce monde mental, elle n’avait pas besoin de respirer et pouvait ouvrir les yeux, ses mouvements ne rencontraient pas la moindre gêne ni résistance. Quittant sa position méditative, elle laissa son être tout entier se détendre dans le courant ascendant.

Et soudain.

Soudain elle parvint à ressentir…

L’eau n’était pas de l’eau comme les autres. Son chakra s’y était mêlé si étroitement, si profondément, qu’elle ne pouvait discerner où l’un commençait, où l’autre s’arrêtait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les vrais cette fois, et la rivière explosa d’énergie autour d’elle, son eau réagissant à la moindre sollicitation inconsciente d’Hitomi.

— Oï, fais attention, Invocatrice !

Le feulement de protestation d’Haîro fit éclater Hitomi d’un rire sauvage et exalté ; le pouvoir qui courait dans ses méridiens était tumultueux, frais et pur comme l’eau, elle avait l’impression que jamais elle n’en verrait la fin. L’euphorie chantait en elle haut et clair, son cœur battait une chamade béate dans ses oreilles, elle se sentait puissante, inarrêtable.

Et ce fut précisément ce dernier sentiment qui lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. Elle n’était pas inarrêtable et loin s’en fallait. Ce sentiment d’impunité ne pouvait conduire qu’à une seule fin, bien sinistre, et elle n’en voulait pas. Son entourage attendait mieux d’elle que la complaisance des compétences acquises. Elle referma les yeux, se coupant volontairement des sensations que son corps éprouvait, et médita encore quelques heures sous la lumière tiède du soleil, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait retrouvé le contrôle de son esprit.

Il lui fallut plusieurs essais, prudents, mesurés, pour réussir à malaxer à volonté du chakra aqueux sans pour autant se perdre dans l’attractivité de cette nouvelle capacité. Alors seulement, elle se releva, se revêtit et donna à sa petite trouve le signal du départ. Ils avaient tous les cinq passé énormément de temps à chasser pendant que leur invocatrice pliait son corps à cette nouvelle discipline à leurs yeux tout à fait abstraite. Rassasiés et heureux, ils discutaient de leurs différentes prises, les queues et les moustaches bien hautes.

— Ah, te voilà, Hitomi ! J’aurais dû savoir que tu étais repartie t’entraîner toute seule. La prochaine fois, laisse-moi un mot pour me dire où tu es, d’accord ?

Un peu prise de court, la petite fille hocha la tête à la remarque de sa mère. Elle n’y avait tout simplement pas pensé. D’habitude, Kurenai savait où elle se trouvait, sans qu’elle ait besoin de le dire, pour une raison ou une autre. Il ne lui était pas venu à l’esprit que le fait qu’elle parte sans la prévenir puisse l’inquiéter.

— Je suis désolée, Maman. Promis, je te le dirai la prochaine fois.

— Bha, ce n’est pas grave va. Dis-moi plutôt : des résultats ?

— Tu peux dire ça, oui…

Sur ces mots, Hitomi concentra du chakra aqueux dans ses mains, faisant perler de l’humidité à la surface de sa peau. Sans technique pour le canaliser, le résultat n’était guère impressionnant, mais c’était le début dont elles avaient besoin pour se mettre au travail. L’après-midi était déjà bien avancé, aussi n’avaient-elles plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l’apprentissage d’une nouvelle technique avant de devoir préparer le dîner, mais chaque instant pouvait être mis à profit de façon intelligente et elles comptaient bien appliquer ce principe à la lettre.


	32. L'arsenal de départ

La première technique apprise par n’importe quel ninja Suiton était celle de la Dissimulation dans l’Eau, une technique de rang D qui permettait à son utilisateur de se fondre dans n’importe quel liquide. Toutefois, cette technique avait l’immense faiblesse de ne pas masquer le chakra de la personne qui se cachait ainsi, ce qui signifiait qu’une immense majorité de shinobi Chûnin ou supérieurs pouvaient toujours sentir la présence de l’ennemi ainsi camouflé. Par ailleurs, plus le volume de l’eau qui servait de cachette était important, plus la difficulté de la technique augmentait, car on courait le risque de ne pas retrouver le chemin vers la surface… Et de rester coincé à jamais.

Cette technique était donc très peu utilisée, mais son apprentissage était absolument nécessaire. Comme le répétait souvent Kurenai à Naruto, on construisait une maison en commençant par ses fondations, et cette logique s’appliquait également à n’importe quel apprentissage. Quand elle aurait acquis la maîtrise de quelques techniques de rang D, Hitomi pourrait commencer à s’intéresser aux autres, pas avant.

— Le rouleau dit que tu dois recouvrir tout ton corps de la couche la plus fine possible de chakra aqueux tout en touchant la surface du liquide dans lequel tu veux te dissimuler tandis que tes mains forment la mudra du Chien. Tu te sens prête à essayer ?

La petite fille hocha la tête, déterminée. Elle n’était pas encore fatiguée, après tout, et même si elle devait conserver un minimum de chakra pour maintenir ses cinq chats dans le monde physique, elle pouvait encore s’entraîner plusieurs heures avant d’avoir dépensé ne serait-ce que la moitié de ses réserves. Ses doigts composèrent la mudra, le mouvement depuis longtemps devenu un réflexe aussi instinctif que celui de respirer, et elle commença à projeter le fameux chakra aqueux pour former une enveloppe autour de son corps.

Il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de sentir sa silhouette s’altérer lentement, attirée vers la petite flaque d’eau sur laquelle elle avait posé le pied, et enfin elle se sentit minuscule, compressée dans le liquide, son champ de vision étendu mais incapable de se concentrer en un point précis. Pour revenir à l’état solide, elle coupa l’approvisionnement de son enveloppe de chakra, reprenant aussitôt la forme menue d’une fille de douze ans.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère, qui observait soigneusement ses essais depuis son retour. C’était comme ça ?

— Oui ! Je pense que tu es prête à passer à la technique suivante… Mais pas ce soir. Tu as école, demain.

Le monde ne s’arrêtait pas de tourner à chaque fois qu’elle souhaitait s’entraîner, cela Hitomi le comprenait, mais c’était toujours quelque peu frustrant d’être coupée dans son élan par une obligation qu’elle aurait parfois préféré oublier. Pourtant, elle appréciait l’Académie, cette école dans laquelle on apprenait à courir sur les murs et à se dédoubler – d’ailleurs, Naruto n’était plus le dernier en cours de ninjutsu maintenant qu’il avait son multiclonage à montrer à Iruka quand celui-ci décidait de tester la classe. Hitomi, quant à elle, avait jugé plus sage de taire sa connaissance de cette technique.

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi eut du mal à cacher à ses amis l’impatience qui grandissait en elle. Elle parvenait sans véritable problème à faire ce qu’on attendait d’elle en classe, mais une part de son esprit sautillait dans sa Bibliothèque, tentant de décider que faire ensuite. À partir de cette technique, elle pouvait apprendre celle des clones aqueux et celle de la dissimulation dans le brouillard, chacune de ces deux techniques ouvrant la voie à d’autres possibilités.

Comme si elle percevait la tension sous-jacente dans l’humeur de son amie, Hinata veilla à rester près d’elle toute la journée, poussant parfois la bravoure jusqu’à effleurer sa main, son épaule. Ses joues rougissaient terriblement à chacun de ces gestes, mais ils semblaient apaiser Hitomi pour un moment. Dans l’esprit de la jeune Hyûga, quelques accès de timidité valaient bien le retour de l’équilibre pour sa meilleure amie.

La présence constante de la jeune héritière à ses côtés ce jour-là poussa Hitomi à l’inviter chez elle, après les cours. Le vendredi, il n’était pas rare qu’elle en décide ainsi : Hinata était une invitée toujours bienvenue aux yeux de Kurenai, et son père ne l’empêchait pas de passer le week-end chez les Yûhi, refusant de prendre le risque d’offenser Shinku. Un peu par impulsion, la jeune fille prit le bras de son amie plutôt que de simplement marcher à côté d’elle sur le chemin du retour. Oh, les joues d’Hinata prirent de magnifiques nuances de rose, elle trébucha même pendant un instant, mais une fois qu’elle fut remise de sa surprise, un petit sourire tendre se mit à danser sur ses lèvres, poussant Hitomi à croire que ses impulsions n’étaient pas toujours mauvaises.

— Mets-toi à l’aise, je vais dire à Maman que tu es là et que je cuisine ce soir. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

— D… Du thé, s’il te plaît. Merci de ton hospitalité.

— Allons, c’est moi qui dois te remercier. J’adore quand tu es ici. Je vais devoir m’entraîner pendant le week-end, je travaille sur mon ninjutsu, mais je sais que ça ne te dérange pas, alors…

— J’en profiterai pour travailler aussi. Merci encore…

— Arrête, je t’ai dit que ce n’était pas la peine de me remercier. Je suis toujours ravie de t’avoir à mes côtés, tu le sais. Allez, je reviens !

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille – elle n’était plus vraiment une enfant à présent, avec son anniversaire qui était passé depuis quelques semaines et le diplôme qui approchait à grands pas – se dirigea vers le petit bureau où sa mère aimait travailler sa comptabilité et les formalités liées à la vie du clan. Elle frappa à la porte puis l’ouvrit, trouvant Kurenai… Et Asuma… À moitié… Non, elle ne voulait pas voir ça !

— MamanHinatarestlàceweek-end,jet’aime,ohAsuma-sanjolicollierexcusez-moijedoisyallerHinatam’attend !

Le cœur battant la chamade et les joues cramoisies, elle claqua la porte derrière elle, l’image des deux adultes médusés et à moitié nus gravée sur ses rétines. Elle gémit d’angoisse, parfaitement consciente du fait qu’elle ne pourrait jamais effacer cette scène de sa mémoire, se recroquevilla un instant contre le mur en se frottant les yeux, sans succès. Enfin, elle se reprit et fit un détour vers les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée pour se reconstruire une façade crédible avant d’aller retrouver son amie… Qui était assise toute raide au milieu du canapé, les orteils d’un de ses pieds triturant le talon de l’autre nerveusement.

— Hum… Hinata, ça va ?

— Hein ? Non, je veux dire oui ! Oui, ça va. Je voudrais juste… Est-ce que je pourrais te parler de quelque chose ? En privé ?

Il n’y avait personne d’autre qu’elles dans la pièce, mais Hitomi comprenait parfaitement ce que la jeune fille voulait dire par là : un endroit sécurisé, où elle se sentait à l’aise et où un adulte ne risquait pas de débarquer sans frapper – elle avait été très impressionnée par la discrétion et le respect de la vie privée de sa fille dont Kurenai faisait preuve, apparemment habituée à tout autre chose de la part des gens de service que la famille Hyûga employait, et qui rendaient des rapports détaillés au chef du clan. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, la plus jeune des Yûhi prit la main de son amie et l’entraîna dans sa chambre. Là elle ferma la porte sans la verrouiller, puis prit place sur son lit et l’invita à faire de même.

— Alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

— Je… Je… C’est difficile.

— Je peux voir ça. Prends ton temps, ne t’en fais pas. Quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

— C’est… Depuis de nombreux mois maintenant je…

Hitomi resta immobile et silencieuse, mais pas inactive pour autant, enregistrant le souffle crispé qu’Hinata laissait échapper par à-coups, son regard capturant la manière dont ses doigts trituraient l’ourlet de sa tunique. Si elle tendait l’oreille, elle pouvait entendre quelque chose qui ressemblait à des battements de cœur paniqué. Elle se disait que, dans cette situation, il valait mieux qu’elle se taise et attende que son interlocutrice dépasse l’angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge. Cela viendrait.

— Je… J’ai commencé à… J’ai commencé à te remarquer, d’une manière qui… Enfin, j’ai envie de faire des choses qui ne sont pas… Approriées… Entre amies… Je crois ?

— Hinata… Est-ce que tu aurais envie que je t’embrasse ?

Le regard rouge sombre, tranquille et tendre, d’Hitomi rencontra les grandes prunelles couleur de nacre, expressives et vaguement nerveuses, de son amie. Sa proposition, offerte d’une voix douce et apaisante, reçut pour toute réponse un petit hochement de tête intimidé. Un sourire attendri se peignit sur les lèvres de la jeune Yûhi. Elle n’avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit, dans cette vie ou la précédente, mais elle était prête à essayer avec Hinata, si, après tout, les élans de son cœur n’étaient pas sans réponse.

Doucement, pour ne pas l’effrayer, la jeune fille changea de position pour se trouver non pas assise mais en seiza sur le matelas à côté d’elle. Elle prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et lui tourna la tête, si bien que leurs lèvres se trouvèrent soudain à un souffle de distance à peine. Cette distance, Hitomi la franchit sans hésiter, mais sans brusquerie non plus. Sa bouche effleura celle d’Hinata, un sentiment de confort et de tendresse trouvant sa place instantanément dans un vide dont elle avait ignoré l’existence jusque là, dans l’un des recoins les mieux dissimulés de son esprit. Son premier baiser, volontairement offert à une personne pour qui elle ressentait quelque chose, peut-être pas de l’amour encore, mais une tendresse qu’on n’éprouvait pas pour une simple amie.

Le baiser fut doux, long, paisible mais non sans passion, la main d’Hinata venant se poser avec une adorable hésitation dans la nuque d’Hitomi pour l’attirer plus près, plus près… Ni l’une ni l’autre n’avait d’expérience dans ce domaine, et il y avait des maladresses, des nez gênants, des souffles déconcertants, chacune d’elle provoquant des petits rires étouffés par un nouveau baiser. Quand elles se séparèrent enfin suffisamment pour se regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, la jeune fille posa ses mains sur les joues d’Hinata et son front contre le sien, puis reprit la parole, les lèvres un peu rouges et enflées de cette nouvelle, et sans conteste intéressante, occupation.

— C’était ça, Hinata, tes envies inappropriées ? Si oui, on pourrait recommencer… Quand tu veux.

— Je… Je crois que j’aimerais bien ça.

— Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je me permets de te le demander… Hinata, veux-tu être ma petite amie ?

— Je… Oui !

Les sourires sur les lèvres des deux jeunes filles rayonnaient à présent d’un éclat et d’une félicité semblables. Hitomi qui n’avait jusque là que la hâte de se remettre à l’entraînement laissa échapper un petit rire comblé et se redressa un peu pour aller cueillir un autre baiser sur les lèvres d’Hinata… Sa petite amie. Comme cela sonnait bien ! Elle prit plaisir à glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure aile-de-corbeau que la jeune Hyûga laissait pousser depuis une paire d’années désormais, leur texture comme de la soie sous ses doigts.

Quand, deux heures plus tard, il fut tant pour la jeune fille d’aller préparer le dîner, elle eut bien du mal à quitter le lit. Chacun des baisers d’Hinata avait éveillé en elle un élan de tendresse qui lui donnait envie de ne pas sortir de sa chambre. Ce ne fut qu’en faisant un pas dans le couloir qu’elle se rappela des cinq autres invités, félins ceux-ci, qui avaient d’après leurs regards absolument tout entendu tandis qu’ils patientaient dans le salon.

— Oh, s’exclama Hoshihi, félicitations toutes les deux ! Vous êtes absolument adorables.

— Oui, ajouta Haîro, on n’en pouvait plus de vous voir vous tourner autour comme ça à la moindre occasion, profitez bien maintenant que vous vous êtes décidées !

Hitomi rit de bon cœur tandis qu’Hinata rougissait et cachait son visage dans son épaule. Avec un petit soupir amusé, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine, sa petite amie dans son sillage, et se mit aux fourneaux. Elle était d’humeur pour des tempura, et elle avait vu sa mère ranger des crevettes dans le congélateur… En chantonnant, elle commença à préparer la chapelure, tandis qu’Hinata s’attelait à la coupe de légumes pour un accompagnement.

Quand Kurenai revint, vêtue d’un yukata rose pâle cette fois-ci soigneusement fermé, Asuma sur les talons, les deux jeunes filles étaient totalement concentrées sur les fourneaux. Même ainsi, leurs bras s’effleuraient souvent et les sourcils de la jeune mère se haussèrent tout seuls quand elle vit sa fille enrouler distraitement l’un de ses bras autour des épaules d’Hinata pour lui effleurer la joue d’un baiser. Manifestement, elle avait manqué un épisode. Plus d’un. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment dire quelque chose, elle qui avait caché à Hitomi à quel point sa relation avec Asuma devenait sérieuse ? Son petit ami lui avait raconté leur rencontre autour d’un lever de soleil et le mélange de menaces et d’apaisement que la plus jeune des Yûhi lui avait servi avec art. Kurenai était fière, très fière.

— J’imagine que des félicitations sont de mise ?

Hitomi et Hinata sursautèrent d’un même geste, mais ne s’éloignèrent pas l’une de l’autre. Quand on vivait avec des ninjas, on s’habituait vite à se faire surprendre, surtout quand une telle différence de niveau séparait des aspirants, aussi doués soient-ils, de l’élite des Jônin du village. Alors que l’héritière des Hyûga rougissait et bafouillait, la fille de Kurenai redressa le menton d’un air défiant, un petit sourire assuré sur les lèvres.

— C’est bien ça, Maman. Je te présenterais bien ma petite amie, mais tu la connais déjà.

Et comme cela, ce fut réglé. L’inquiétude n’avait même pas effleuré l’esprit d’Hitomi à l’idée de se confier à sa mère. Elle l’avait imaginé quelques fois, quand elle caressait du bout de son esprit l’envie d’aller se confesser à Hinata, mais pas un seul instant elle n’avait pensé être confrontée à un rejet de la part de sa mère. Konoha – elle ne pouvait parler pour les autres villages – était bien différente de ce qu’Hitomi avait connu dans le Monde d’Avant sur ce point : pour les ninjas, qui vivaient comme une flamme consume la matière et affrontaient la mort à chacune de leurs missions hors du village, les relations étaient légères et éphémères en-dehors des liens du mariage. C’était différent pour les enfants issus de clans traditionalistes, mais aucune des deux jeunes filles n’avait pour l’instant envisagé d’aller se confier à Hiashi Hyûga.

— Eh bien, félicitations. Hitomi, Naruto et Sasuke ne seront pas là ce soir, ils ont été invités par Tsume Inuzuka pour la soirée. On aura des restes demain midi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et, d’une main adroite, retira les tempuras de l’huile bouillante. Elle s’était brûlée, certes de manière superficielle, bien assez de fois pour apprendre comment s’y prendre avec ce genre de recettes un peu risquées. Bien vite, le repas fut prêt, et les deux adultes et les deux enfants purent s’attabler et commencer à manger.

Une demi-heure après le repas, quand la table fut débarrassée et la vaisselle mise à sécher en attendant d’être rangée dans les placards, Hitomi attira Hinata dehors sous la surveillance discrète de deux adultes un peu trop occupés à s’attendrir de leur relation naissante pour véritablement les superviser. Au milieu du jardin avait été dressé par Kurenai un petit bassin rempli d’eau, pour qu’elle puisse s’y entraîner. Le bassin n’était large que de deux mètres, et long de trois, mais à son niveau débutant, cela suffisait amplement. À proximité se trouvaient des petits parchemins de stockage remplis d’eau, au cas où le niveau descendrait trop à force de pratique.

— Suiton : Clone Aqueux !

En lisant l’œuvre canon, Hitomi n’avait pas compris pourquoi les ninjas avaient besoin de réciter le nom de leurs techniques quand ils les effectuaient, mais elle saisissait désormais les deux principales raisons qui les y poussaient. La première était tout simplement qu’ils apprenaient de cette manière, et qu’un réflexe si bien ancré au fond d’eux avait du mal à disparaître. La deuxième, plus complexe, était un mélange d’honneur du ninja – qu’une telle chose existe était déjà surprenant en soi – et de fierté, de désir de montrer ce qu’on savait faire à son adversaire. Bien des ninjas étrangers étaient pétrifiés d’angoisse pendant une seconde quand ils entendaient le nom – ou les cris – des Mille Oiseaux.

À mi-chemin de sa formation, le clone qu’Hitomi avait tenté de créer retomba, et le chakra qu’elle avait mobilisé se dissipa dans l’air. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à un autre résultat : il était bien plus difficile de donner forme à l’eau que de se perdre en elle. Inspirant profondément, elle laissa ses mains effectuer la suite de mudras et concentra son chakra à nouveau. Cette fois, le clone se forma presque jusqu’aux épaules avant de s’effondrer.

— Tu vas y arriver, Hitomi.

La voix d’Hinata dessina par réflexe un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle croisa le regard de la Hyûga et la remercia d’un signe de tête avant de s’y remettre, à nouveau pleinement concentrée.

Hinata avait raison. Elle y arriverait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, je suis toujours à la recherche d'un bêtalecteur, contactez-moi sur Discord si ça vous intéresse : .nyx#8151


	33. Le Rappel de la Forêt

Au bout de six jours de travail prudent mais constant, Hitomi parvint à maîtriser la technique du Clone Aqueux. Après cela, créer un nuage de brume suffisamment dense pour la technique de Dissimulation dans le Brouillard ressembla un peu à une formalité. Elle y arrivait très bien, tant qu’elle avait de l’eau en suffisance à proximité. Le plus complexe serait pour elle d’apprendre à se repérer et se déplacer à l’intérieur dans un silence parfait. Elle éprouvait désormais un respect grandissant pour Zabuza, lui qui était réputé pour ses techniques d’assassinat dans le brouillard.

À présent se trouvaient dans son arsenal deux techniques élémentaires de rang D et une de rang C. C’était bien plus que ce que n’importe quel élève en-dehors de la Communauté avait à proposer, à l’exception de Sasuke et ses techniques Katon. Depuis quelques jours, il s’efforçait de maîtriser le Raid des Vouivres, une technique à la limite du rang B qu’il avait trouvée dans l’un des rouleaux ramenés du territoire des Uchiha pratiquement six mois plus tôt. Il avait été essentiel à l’entraînement d’Hitomi : il était déjà passé par cette étape au début de la maîtrise d’un élément, quand tout semblait flou et compliqué. Même si le Katon et le Suiton n’auraient su être plus opposé, il avait quelques conseils à lui donner, et chacun d’eux lui fut utile.

Quand Shinku arriva à la maison un soir, juste avant le dîner, il trouva les deux enfants occupés à s’entraîner. Hitomi s’efforçait de créer et diriger deux clone à la fois, tandis que Sasuke crachait régulièrement de longues et minces flammes censées prendre la forme d’une vouivre – un accomplissement compliqué quand on n’avait jamais aperçu ne serait-ce que le fossile de l’une de ces créatures depuis longtemps éteintes.

Autour du bassin d’Hitomi se déroulait une scène qui surprit et impressionna le grand-père : une nappe de brouillard s’étendait sur l’herbe, aussi dense et épaisse que la jeune fille était parvenue à la former, et il pouvait voir cinq ombres félines se déplacer à l’intérieur. De temps à autres, un mouvement plus vif voyait deux des ombres se rencontrer, et il entendait des feulements et grondements qui lui rappelaient des souvenirs de ses propres entraînements. Manifestement, sa petite-fille avait pris très au sérieux les consignes qui lui avaient été données.

— Grand-père ?

Le vieil homme concentra à nouveau son attention sur sa descendante. Il appréciait l’éclat de vive intelligence, de ruse même, qu’il apercevait en tous temps dans son regard carmin. Ces qualités lui seraient d’une utilité indéniable quand elle devrait prendre part à ses propres missions. Il sourit et approcha du bassin dans lequel elle se tenait debout, ses jambes immergées jusqu’à la moitié des mollets. Elle ne semblait pas craindre le froid, un signe s’il en fallait qu’elle avait appris à faire circuler son chakra à l’intérieur de son corps pour le garder au chaud. Un jour, cela deviendrait pour elle comme un instinct, et elle serait surprise, si ses pas l’attiraient dans des contrées aussi lointaines que le Pays de la Neige, de ressentir à nouveau la morsure du gel. Le chakra, après tout, avait ses limites.

— Je viens vous prévenir, tes compagnons et toi, que le temps est venu pour eux de retourner dans le monde spirituel. Tu ne pourras pas les appeler pendant deux semaines, leurs mentors vont utiliser ce laps de temps pour tester en long et en large chacune de leurs compétences, les nouvelles comme ceux qu’ils étaient seulement censés améliorer. Ensuite, tu pourras les invoquer à volonté, bien entendu.

Hitomi dut s’avouer prise de court par cette nouvelle. Bien entendu, elle avait eu bien conscience de l’approche de cette date, mais… Elle n’avait pas envie de voir ses compagnons s’en aller. Ils étaient devenus une nouvelle constante dans sa vie, du poids qu’ils portaient sur ses couvertures quand ils dormaient à ses côtés aux entraînements lors desquels ils la poussaient à se dépasser – et elle les poussait en retour. Son regard un peu perdu croisa les leurs tandis qu’ils sortaient de la nappe de brume pour se frotter à ses jambes. Ils avaient tous les cinq bien grandi pendant ces six mois, et Hoshihi, le plus grand, lui atteignait les genoux avec sa tête.

— Ne t’en fais pas, Invocatrice ! lança Sunaarashi, sa voix comme toujours mêlée à celle de son frère. On n’aura même pas le temps de te manquer avant que tu puisses nous rappeler. Travaille bien et garde-moi des poissons bien au frais !

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle sortit du bassin et s’agenouilla dans l’herbe pour se trouver plus près des cinq chats et les effleurer les uns après les autres d’une caresse teintée de mélancolie. Son grand-père, qui avait reculé d’un pas pour leur laisser de l’espace, se coupa le bout du pouce sur le tranchant d’un kunai et exécuta les mudras pour l’invocation de Tsurî.

— Ah, Shinku-kun. Tu m’as appelée pour les apprentis, c’est ça ?

— Oui, Tsurî-sama. Ils ont passé chaque jour avec Hitomi-chan, exactement comme nous le leur avions ordonné.

— Bien. Les enfants, dites au revoir, on s’en va. Aotsuki m’a ramené un pigeon et je n’ai pas envie qu’on me le vole.

Kurokumo, docile, avança d’un pas et se frotta une dernière fois contre la jambe d’Hitomi.

— Au revoir, Invocatrice. Tu verras, on sera très vite de retour.

Après que chacun des cinq chats lui ait dit un dernier mot gentil, ils disparurent, escortés vers le monde spirituel par la présence bienveillante mais stricte de leur aînée. Hitomi resta immobile quelques instants, fixant d’un regard sans doute un peu humide l’endroit où ils s’étaient tenus quelques instants auparavant. Enfin, elle se secoua et retourna vers le bassin, enjambant le rebord pour retourner à son entraînement. Alors qu’elle levait les mains pour composer les mudras pour le Clonage Aqueux – elle coinçait un peu sur le contrôle d’un troisième clone en simultané et se testait en les faisant tirer des kunai sur différentes cibles dans le jardin – Shinku reprit la parole, nullement abusé par la brave façade qu’elle arborait.

— Je comprends ta peine, Hitomi-chan, je suis passé par là moi aussi. La séparation est tout aussi importante que les six mois que vous avez passés ensemble, elle vous rappelle que vous devez pouvoir fonctionner ensemble et séparément. Ils vont pouvoir profiter du temps qu’ils passeront dans le Monde Spirituel pour perfectionner les compétences qui sont propres à leur espèce, tandis que tu pourras t’entraîner librement, sans te préoccuper du fait qu’ils risqueraient d’être blessés. Ces chats doivent devenir tes alliés, pourquoi pas tes amis, mais ce n’est pas à toi de les protéger.

Évitant soigneusement de le regarder, la jeune fille hocha la tête à contrecoeur. Oh, elle savait qu’il avait raison. Beaucoup de ninjas voyaient leurs invocations comme de simples outils. Mais elle ? Elle, elle avait passé six mois d’entraînements, de jeux, d’échecs et de réussite à leurs côtés. Elle ne pouvait les voir comme une pièce de plus dans son arsenal. Sans rien répondre, elle entama sa suite de mudras et sculpta dans l’eau qui s’élevait lentement trois copies parfaites d’elle-même, les envoyant lancer des kunai sur leur cible respective. Elle estimerait avoir réussi quand chaque clone serait capable d’en lancer vingt à la suite dans le cœur de sa cible tandis qu’elle-même travaillait sur la Manipulation des Ombres.

Quand Hinata la vit arriver en classe seule le lendemain matin, elle la serra contre elle sans dire un mot, ses mains traçant des cercles réconfortants dans son dos. Elle-même avait passé pas mal de temps autour des cinq chats qui avaient suivi son amie comme autant d’ombres miniatures, et vu l’attachement entre eux s’éveiller et grandir au fil des jours. Hitomi avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée roulée en boule sur le canapé à écrire à Gaara et Ensui. Elle avait un peu parlé à Temari aussi, elle qui avait signé deux ans plus tôt le Contrat des Belettes. Apparemment, la belette qu’elle avait choisie comme familier avait noué un lien assez profond avec son invocatrice, et demandait à la visiter au moins une fois par semaine dans le monde physique pour être tenue au courant des derniers développements de sa vie en tant que ninja.

Les jours qui suivirent, Hitomi vit sa concentration augmenter lors de ses différents entraînements. Elle accomplissait chacun des exercices en classe comme la performance qu’ils étaient, et elle pouvait sentir les attitudes de ses proches s’adapter en retour. Ils étaient plus déterminés, plus impliqués, et toute l’atmosphère de la classe s’en ressentait, même pour leurs deux professeurs.

Peut-être l’approche de l’examen final avait-elle aussi une influence sur leurs exigences nouvelles. Après tout, cette promotion particulière rassemblait des enfants de chacun des clans majeurs de Konoha, un jinchûriki, et Hitomi elle-même, qu’on ne pouvait négliger entre son ascendance paternelle Nara et le fait qu’elle incarnait l’éventuelle renaissance d’un clan jadis craint à l’internationale. Cette génération portait sur ses épaules tous les espoirs de grandeur de Konohagakure, et entendait bien les honorer.

Désormais, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru et Hitomi ne prenaient plus la peine de se cacher au fond du territoire des Nara pour s’entraîner. Si le cousin de la jeune fille était souvent occupé à travailler avec les futurs membres de son équipe, il se livrait souvent à des combats contre elle, lors desquels seuls le taijutsu et la manipulation des ombres étaient autorisés. Grâce à cela, ils bâtissaient chacun leur propre style avec cet arbre de technique : tandis que son truc à lui était d’exploiter les capacités de son ombre à leur maximum, qu’il s’agisse de distance, d’angle ou de vitesse, elle ne parvenait pas à étirer la sienne aussi loin et avait donc pris le parti de l’utiliser en combat au corps à corps.

Il lui avait fallu des années d’entraînements décousus entre ses autres obligations pour parvenir à augmenter la vitesse de prise des ombres à un point suffisant pour ce qu’elle souhaitait faire. Lorsqu’elle était engagée dans une bataille de taijutsu avec son adversaire, elle pouvait désormais toucher son ombre de la sienne, très rapidement, pour modifier légèrement sa posture, puis retirer son influence et profiter de la subtile intervention pour forcer le point faible qu’elle venait de créer dans sa garde. Cet enchaînement fonctionnait particulièrement bien contre les adversaires plus lents qu’elles. Pour ceux qui la surpassaient en termes de vitesse, une utilisation plus classique de la Manipulation des Ombres était toujours envisageable.

Il était de plus en plus courant pour les élèves de dernière année de s’entraîner au vu et au su de tous dans la cour extérieure ou des salles de classe vides à défaut d’avoir accès aux terrains d’entraînement – certains, juste pour cet avantage, n’en pouvaient plus d’attendre leur bandeau frontal. Hitomi et ses amis avaient observé ce spectacle les années précédentes – elle avait même vu Neji et Lee se battre, une fois – mais cette année était particulière, puisque c’était à eux désormais de jouer les attractions.

La veille de l’examen, Hitomi invita Shikamaru à venir passer la nuit à la maison. Bien que les deux enfants n’aient jamais cessé leurs affrontements hebdomadaires au shôgi, ils passaient rarement du temps seuls, et c’était un tort qu’Hitomi entendait bien corriger. Après avoir informé sa mère qu’ils avaient un invité, elle emmena son cousin dans sa chambre et commença immédiatement à installer le plateau de shôgi. Ils avaient tous les deux énormément progressé au fil des années, mais aucun d’eux n’était capable de battre Shikaku.

— Alors… Toi et Hinata, hm ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête tout en réfléchissant à ses différentes options pour couvrir son cavalier, menacé par son adversaire. Ni elle ni Hinata n’avaient souhaité garder leur relation secrète au sein de leur petit groupe, même si elles préféraient que cela n’arrive jamais aux oreilles d’Hiashi Hyûga. Le patriarche était si conservateur qu’il aurait eu sa place dans un musée… Et Hitomi n’osait imaginer les répercussions s’il apprenait que sa fille n’était pas hétérosexuelle.

— Yep. Surpris ?

— Pas vraiment. Je me demandais quand tu allais te rendre compte qu’il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Pour un génie, tu es plutôt lente, hein ?

— Je suis peut-être lente, mais en attendant, Shika-kun, c’est moi qui ai une petite amie…

Sur ce, elle prit sa décision et déplaça son roi dragon sur la droite, en plein sur la diagonale que son général d’or devrait utiliser s’il voulait prendre son cavalier. Elle répondit à son regard vaguement ennuyé d’un sourire retors, et la partie put continuer, ponctuée ça et là de blagues et de commentaires joueurs. C’était l’une des raisons pour lesquelles elle aimait tellement Shikamaru : avec lui, pas besoin de remplir le silence ou d’être actif en permanence, au contraire.

Le lendemain, quand les deux enfants arrivèrent à l’Académie, Hitomi était incroyablement paisible et concentrée. Elle pouvait sentir la nervosité monter autour d’elle mais n’y réagissait pas, parvenant même, pour certains de ses amis particulièrement sensibles à son influence, à la dissiper quelque peu. En six ans, Hitomi s’était lentement mais sûrement positionnée en leader au sein de ses pairs, et mêmes les élèves qui ne faisaient pas partie de la Communauté des Neuf en étaient venus à lui montrer une forme de respect rétissant.

La journée commença avec deux heures de test écrit, lequel fut, pour elle, clôturé en vingt minutes à peine. Avec sa mémoire, il lui suffisait d’un battement de paupières pour trouver l’information dont elle avait besoin, quelque part dans sa Bibliothèque. Elle passa donc le reste de ce temps à observer ses pairs, notant entre autres le sursaut de stress de Chôji quand il arriva à la deuxième page – et son soupir de soulagement quand il constata qu’en réalité, il connaissait la réponse.

Ensuite vint l’épreuve de genjutsu. Les élèves étaient soumis à une illusion bénine et devaient tout simplement s’en libérer. On n’apprenait pas de genjutsu à l’Académie, car il fallait souvent une âme bien plus mature que celle d’un enfant de douze ans pour bâtir des illusions à un niveau satisfaisant pour montrer une quelconque utilité en mission. Les élèves étaient simplement notés sur la rapidité avec laquelle ils se défaisaient de l’illusion. Avec une mère comme Kurenai, il était absolument impossible pour Hitomi d’échouer à cette épreuve.

Après une courte pause, les élèves se rendirent en rang dans le gymnase pour l’examen de maîtrise des armes de jet. Trois enfants à la fois, ils s’alignaient devant les cibles et démontraient leurs compétences dans ce domaine. Sasuke, Naruto et Hitomi brillèrent particulièrement à cette épreuve : tous les trois avaient énormément travaillé, le Uchiha et sa sœur adoptive pour soutenir leur ami blond dans son propre entraînement, et cela payait aujourd’hui. Ils étaient les seuls élèves capables de maîtriser trois armes de jet différentes, et chacun d’eux avait sa préférence – ainsi, Sasuke travaillait mieux avec des shuriken, tandis que Naruto était plus à l’aise avec les kunai, et les mains menues d’Hitomi étaient parfaites pour les senbon.

Enfin, les enfants eurent droit à leur pause de midi. La plupart étaient affamés et soulagés d’une partie du stress qui leur avait pesé sur l’estomac. Chôji avait apporté assez de nourriture pour chacun de ses amis, si bien qu’ils décidèrent d’ajouter leurs différents bentôs au sien pour former un véritable festin. Quand vint le moment de se rendre sur le terrain d’entraînement de l’Académie, ils étaient tous plus sereins.

L’épreuve de taijutsu consistait à se battre contre Mizuki-sensei pendant trois minutes dans un cercle de six mètres de diamètre. Les armes n’étaient pas autorisées, bien entendu. Dans ce cercle, Mizuki avait un avantage avec son allonge supérieure, mais il se retiendrait pour s’adapter au niveau d’un bon genin, afin de laisser une chance aux élèves de rester dans la zone autorisée pendant tout ce temps. Trois minutes donnaient le maximum de points, mais on avait la moyenne à partir d’une minute et demi. Hitomi regarda, placide, plusieurs élèves échouer. Elle constata tout de même avec fierté que ses amis tenaient le coup – Sasuke parvint même à tenir les trois minutes entières.

Et puis ce fut son tour. Elle entra dans le cercle parfaitement calme, chacun de ses gestes maîtrisé et réfléchi. Elle se baissa légèrement, les pieds écartés à deux fois la largeur du bassin, les bras légèrement levés, dans la posture de garde qu’Ensui lui avait enseignée, et attendit. Dès qu’Iruka donna le signal, elle se décala sur la droite pour esquiver la main tendue du professeur, sa main frappant à plat entre ses pectoraux en guise de riposte avant qu’elle se baisse sous son bras et se trouve dans son dos, hors de portée. Le combat continua de cette façon, elle rétorquant à chaque attaque du sensei d’une esquive minimale, d’un coup à l’un de ses points faibles, puis s’échappant loin de lui. Elle n’aurait pas pu le vaincre si le combat avait continué, pas alors qu’elle était essoufflée et que ses muscles commençaient à trembler quand Iruka siffla la fin des trois minutes. Au moins, s’il tournait au traître et qu’elle venait à l’affronter, elle aurait d’autres armes que son simple taijutsu à disposition.

Enfin venait l’épreuve de ninjutsu. Les élèves étaient appelés un par un dans la classe voisine et testés sur l’une des techniques qu’ils avaient apprises sur les bancs de l’Académie. Cette année, Hitomi le savait, ce serait le clonage qui tomberait. Elle ne s’inquiétait absolument pas. Non seulement elle maîtrisait la technique de base de l’Académie, mais elle avait en plus à disposition dans son arsenal deux autres techniques à montrer à ses examinateurs pour des points bonus. Quand Iruka annonça le sujet, elle croisa le regard que Naruto et échangea avec lui un sourire rayonnant. Lui non plus n’était pas inquiet. Il avait eu des mois auparavant la confirmation que le professeur noterait le multiclonage, bien plus complexe, comme une réussite.

Lorsqu’elle fut appelée, en dernier, la jeune fille entra dans la salle sans la moindre appréhension, que ce soit pour elle ou pour ses amis. Elle se positionna au centre de la pièce, le dos bien droit et les bras le long du corps, attendant les instructions de ses professeurs. Ce fut Iruka qui prit la parole, un sourire comblé sur les lèvres :

— Hitomi-san, je sais que tu es en partie à remercier pour les résultats très satisfaisants de ta classe à ces examens, mais aussi tout au long de ces six dernières années. Je t’en prie, fais honneur à tes camarades et montre-nous ce que tu sais faire.

Ces compliments firent sourire la jeune fille. Elle ne rougit pas, ne détourna pas les yeux d’un air gêné, acceptant simplement les éloges de son aîné pour ce qu’ils étaient : six ans de travail et de lutte qui, aujourd’hui, avaient porté leurs fruits. Elle effectua la mudra de la Croix, et deux clones apparurent dans un petit nuage de fumée, l’un à sa droite, l’autre à sa gauche. Parfaitement synchrones, les deux clones et l’originale exécutèrent ensuite les trois mudras nécessaires à la création d’un Clone Aqueux, les trois Hitomi devenant soudainement six. Cette idée avait été assez risquée, mais Hitomi disposait d’assez de réserves pour créer cette quantité d’eau à partir de son chakra. Enfin, les six filles identiques exécutèrent les deux mudras pour le simple clone de rang E, et ce furent soudain douze Hitomi qui se tinrent devant les deux sensei légèrement abasourdis.

— Eh bien… On peut dire que je ne m’attendais pas à ça. Félicitations, Hitomi. À partir d’aujourd’hui, tu es un ninja de Konoha.

Sur ces mots, Iruka avança, un bandeau frontal tout neuf entre les mains, et le lui tendit respectueusement. Elle le prit des deux mains, comme on le devait dans ces circonstances, et l’observa un instant, incroyablement fière de ce qu’elle avait accompli. Après un peu d’hésitation, elle le noua sur son front. Elle pourrait songer plus tard à un emplacement qui lui conviendrait mieux.

— Merci pour l’instruction que vous m’avez offerte, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei.

La jeune fille sortit de la salle de classe la tête haute et le dos droit, laissant ses clones se dissiper dans son sillage. Ce fut seulement une fois seule dans le couloir, la porte soigneusement fermée derrière elle, qu’elle se laissa aller à vaciller légèrement, un soupir de soulagement sur les lèvres. L’enchaînement avait puisé dans ses réserves avec une exigence à laquelle elle s’était parfaitement attendue. Elle avait voulu les impressionner, et c’était chose faite.

Quand les traces de son coup de fatigue se furent effacées, elle décida qu’il était temps de se rendre dans la cour extérieure de l’Académie, pour la dernière fois en tant que Genin. Elle se demanda si elle ferait partie des ninjas qui reviendraient de temps à autres entre ces murs, cette fois pour transmettre leur savoir. En un sens elle l’espérait, mais qu’aurait-elle pu confier de précieux à la nouvelle génération ? Elle avait besoin de mûrir avant d’envisager un quelconque avenir. Pour l’instant, elle ne pouvait que se concentrer sur le prochain obstacle qui se dresserait sur sa route, et les différentes manières dont elle pourrait le contourner ou l’abattre.

— Hitomi !

La jeune fille se tourna vers l’endroit d’où venait l’appel. Kurenai, Sasuke, et un Naruto en larmes lui faisaient signe. Avec un sourire fier, elle courut vers eux. Les deux garçons avaient leur nouveau bandeau frontal, et elle se sentait tellement, tellement soulagée d’avoir pu éviter une épreuve à Naruto.

— Hitomi, dit le blond d’une voix tremblante, ta maman a dit que je venais vivre chez vous maintenant, qu’elle avait rempli les papiers à l’orphelinat et que j’y retournais juste pour aller chercher mes affaires, et ensuite  _ plus jamais _ .

Après un instant de stupéfaction, Hitomi sourit de plus belle et prit Naruto dans ses bras, se laissant broyer par la force des siens.

— Bienvenue dans la famille, Naruto. Maman, est-ce que ça veut dire qu’on déménage ?

— Oui, j’ai fait une offre pour la maison à côté de celle de Shikaku et elle a été acceptée hier. On commence le déménagement demain, on va profiter du week-end pour avancer un maximum avant que vous deviez commencer vos devoirs de Genin.

Ces mots ne firent que resserrer l’étreinte de Naruto autour d’Hitomi, qui commençait à sérieusement manquer d’air. Elle comprenait tout ce qu’il devait ressentir à cet instant, la lutte dans son esprit pour comprendre que c’était terminé, qu’il n’était plus seul, que pour la première fois dans sa mémoire, il avait une famille. Lorsqu’il la relâcha enfin, elle lui tapota gentiment l’épaule pour le réconforter et glissa un regard dans la direction de Sasuke. Il semblait plutôt satisfait de la situation, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Cette situation était tellement éloignée du canon que le simple fait de tenter d’estimer ses conséquences donnait le tournis à Hitomi.

— Je suis très fière de vous trois. Vous avez travaillé dur pendant six ans, et maintenant vos efforts sont récompensés. Chôza Akimichi organise un repas de fête pour son fils et ses amis. Vous êtes invités, bien entendu, donc on va rentrer à la maison, se changer, et ce soir, je compte sur vous pour vous amuser.

Dociles et rayonnants, les trois jeunes gens hochèrent la tête à l’unisson et emboîtèrent le pas à Kurenai, bien décidés à suivre ce programme si prometteur.


	34. Les équipes Genin

Personne ne fut surpris, le lundi matin, quand Iruka annonça la composition des équipes. Hitomi, qui n’avait jamais compris la dynamique et les raisons derrière cette scène en particulier du canon, trouvait bien plus de sens dans la version des évènements qui se déroulait autour d’elle : les aspirants avaient été répartis en équipes, toujours les mêmes, pour une vingtaine d’exercices ces deux dernières années. À de rares occasions, quand ils avaient dû travailler par paires ou unités de quatre ninjas, leurs équipes avaient été cassées et réparties autrement, mais ces cas exceptionnels mis à part, chacun savait parfaitement comment son équipe serait composée quand il deviendrait un Genin.

Cette manière de procéder était tellement, tellement plus logique. Les enfants avaient appris à travailler ensemble, leur solidarité forgée et éprouvée au feu des épreuves – parfois très littéralement, comme cela avait été le cas lors de l’exercice qui avait vu Sasuke éveiller son Sharingan. Bien entendu, leurs qualités individuelles avaient elles aussi été travaillées, mais pas au détriment du reste, et c’était cela, le plus important. À Konoha, ceux qui ne savaient pas travailler en groupe étaient condamnés à rester tout en bas de l’échelle sociale et militaire pendant de longues, longues années – jusqu’à ce qu’éventuellement ils finissent par apprendre, ou jusqu’à ce que l’individualisme leur coûte la vie.

Pour Hitomi, ce week-end avait véritablement mis en lumière l’esprit d’équipe qui se tissait en trame de fond des rapports l’unissant à Sasuke et Naruto. Le samedi matin, les trois adolescents avaient été levés à l’aurore par une Kurenai enjouée et impatiente, et ils avaient découvert leur nouvelle maison sous les rayons francs et rieurs d’une aube de printemps. Elle semblait toute en longueur malgré ses deux étages, les vieilles briques et le bois manquaient manifestement d’entretien et le vernis s’écaillait par endroits, mais rien de tout cela n’était irréparable.

Tous les quatre s’étaient aussitôt mis au travail. Hitomi et Naruto avaient effecté la mudra de la Croix en synchronisation parfaite, puis la jeune fille avait rajouté des clones aqueux, comme elle l’avait fait à son examen la veille. Malgré cela, Naruto avait totalement envahi le jardin avant d’une mer d’orange. Après les avoir complimentés pour leur initiative, Kurenai avait à son tour exécuté un multiclonage, cinq copies d’elle-même apparaissant autour d’elle. Seul Sasuke ne connaissait pas de technique de clone solide, ses réserves de chakra ne lui permettant pas encore d’apprendre le multiclonage. Il n’existait qu’une seule technique de clone élémentaire Katon, la Technique du Clone de Cendres, qu’il ne maîtrisait pas encore. Les Uchiha se concentraient sur l’aspect offensif de leur affinité élémentaire traditionnelle, après tout.

Déplacer toutes leurs possessions d’une maison à l’autre, avec l’aide d’une telle armée, n’avait pris que trois petites heures. Quand leurs nouveaux voisins s’étaient réveillés et avaient compris à quoi ils étaient occupés, ils s’étaient aussitôt joints à l’effort – même Shikamaru, qui ne pesta que pour la forme et fit promettre à Hitomi qu’elle viendrait jouer au shôgi avec lui le soir-même pour se faire pardonner – Shikaku s’occupant de préparer des rafraîchissements pour tout le monde tandis que Yoshino et ses Clones Doton se joignaient à ceux qu’Hitomi, Naruto et Kurenai avaient mis au travail.

Une fois leur ancienne maison totalement vidée, Kurenai et ses trois enfants se rendirent dans un magasin d’ameublement tenu par plusieurs membres du clan Nara. Une bonne partie de la provision de bois du village venait de civils du clan qui travaillaient soit dans la forêt du clan, soit dans l’une de celles, innombrables, du Pays du Feu. À l’époque où les ninjas étaient encore nomades, les Nara étaient déjà réputés pour leur savoir-faire concernant le bois – et les plantes médicinales, bien entendu.

Naruto avait besoin de tous les meubles nécessaires pour une chambre, et de quoi la décorer aussi. Quant à Hitomi et Sasuke, leurs nouvelles chambres étaient plus grandes que les anciennes, ce qui impliquait également l’achat de quelques petites choses pour les remplir et les aménager selon leurs souhaits. Dans ce domaine, Hitomi pouvait se faire plaisir : lors du repas de fête des Akimichi, l’un des deux cadeaux que sa mère lui avait faits était un dossier, dans lequel se trouvait toute la documentation nécessaire concernant le pécule que son père lui avait laissé. À présent qu’elle était une Genin, elle avait le droit d’y accéder et de l’utiliser comme elle le souhaitait. Sasuke avait obtenu le même genre de rentrée d’argent, puisqu’il était devenu Uchiha-sama à l’instant même où il avait reçu son bandeau frontal.

Une fois leurs achats ramenés à la nouvelle maison – les clones s’étaient une fois encore montrés particulièrement utiles – ils avaient pris plaisir à tout simplement s’installer dans leurs nouveaux domaines respectifs. L’un des murs de la chambre d’Hitomi était occupé par une immense fenêtre qui amenait une lumière généreuse dans la pièce et elle voulait en tirer parti en installant son lit contre ce mur. C’était un lit pour deux personnes, une excentricité dans laquelle elle ne prévoyait pas d’emmener qui que ce soit mais qui lui permettrait d’avoir toute la place nécessaire pour s’étaler, rouler et accueillir cinq chats démesurément grands quand ils lui rendraient visite.

Les autres murs accueillirent qui son bureau, qui ses bibliothèques. Au centre de la pièce, elle déroula un tapis si épais qu’elle avait l’impression de marcher sur un nuage de coton, dont la couleur gris perle s’accordait bien avec le parquet pâle et les murs lavande clair. Juste à côté de sa porte, elle accrocha le dessin que Chôji lui avait fait de l’entrée de Konoha, tant d’années plus tôt. Il lui avait offert beaucoup de dessins mieux réussis depuis, qu’elle gardait précieusement dans un classeur dédié, mais celui-là, c’était le tout premier, et à ce titre, il méritait un traitement de faveur.

Quelque part au milieu de ce processus, Yoshino vint les chercher pour les inviter à manger chez les Nara, ce que Kurenai accepta immédiatement. L’ambiance fut conviviale, pleine de rires et de petites blagues qui fusaient sans épargner personne. Hitomi sut immédiatement que ce souvenir ferait partie de ceux qu’elle visiterait encore et encore dans sa Bibliothèque quand les temps seraient durs, pour tirer du réconfort dans ces visages sur lesquels elle lisait un bonheur pur.

Le repas et leurs dernières tâches terminée, trois jeunes adolescents surexcités et leur mère se rendirent dans l’armurerie la plus réputée de Konoha. En tant que Genin, ils avaient besoin de bien plus de matériel que cela n’avait été le cas précédement, et accès à de nouveaux types d’équipement qui donnaient des frissons d’excitation à Hitomi. Cela lui rappelait que de telles restrictions existaient dans les laboratoires – ceux que les ninjas pouvaient utiliser – et qu’elle pourrait désormais inclure de nouveaux éléments dans ses petits trésors.

L’étape qu’Hitomi attendait avec le plus d’impatience était celle du tailleur. Quand ce fut son tour, elle grimpa à l’étage de l’armurerie, dans une salle aux murs recouverts de miroirs, essayant de réfréner son excitation sans trop de succès. Un tabouret se dressait au centre de la pièce, et deux civils, un homme et une femme, attendaient de chaque côté.

— Yûhi-san, dit la femme, entrez. Votre mère a pris rendez-vous il y a des semaines pour vos deux frères et vous. Nous sommes ravis et honorés de nous occuper de l’uniforme de combat de la fille de Kurenai-sama.

— Vous connaissez ma mère ?

— Nous venons d’un clan marchand du Pays de la Roche. Lors de la dernière guerre, nous avons souhaité immigrer à Konoha, et avons été attaqués par les ninjas qui, tant que nous restions à Iwa, avaient fait serment de nous protéger. Votre mère nous a sauvés.

Ce genre de gratitude, Hitomi pouvait comprendre. Elle-même éprouvait un sentiment très proche de celui-là pour Kurenai, qui l’avait aimée sans rien attendre d’elle en retour. Elle n’avait jamais connu ça dans le monde d’avant, et pendant les années de sa petite enfance elle avait dû lutter pour simplement  _ comprendre _ . Sa mère l’aimait parce qu’il y avait des choses à aimer en elle, et qu’elle pouvait voir chacune d’entre elle. Parce qu’elle méritait son amour, quelle que soient les erreurs qu’elle puisse commettre. Cet amour ne signifiait pas que la moindre de ses erreurs serait pardonnées instantanément, il signifiait qu’elle serait toujours écoutée, considérée, et qu’en cas de grave erreur une chance lui serait toujours donnée de se racheter.

— Bon, fit l’homme, on va commencer avec un classique : la résille d’acier. La plupart des jeunes Genin négligent ce matériau, mais il est très utile pour encaisser les chocs et stopper la plupart des lames. À votre niveau, vous ne devriez pas rencontrer des adversaires suffisamment puissants pour que cette armure devienne inutile.

En entendant cela, la jeune fille ne put empêcher un rire nerveux de se former sur ses lèvres. Aux côtés de Sasuke et Naruto, elle était assurée d’avoir la pire des malchances. Elle avait eu le temps de s’y préparer psychologiquement, mais cette simple petite phrase venait de lui rappeler que  _ le Démon du Brouillard _ était le prochain obstacle sur sa route. Elle savait ce qu’elle devait faire si elle voulait les sauver, Haku et lui – en fait elle avait même plusieurs plans, en fonction de comment la situation évoluerait – mais pour en passer par là, elle devrait de toute manière se battre contre eux, et cette perspective était terrifiante.

Avec l’aide des deux tailleurs, la jeune fille enfila une chemise de résille et le legging assorti. Avec les deux vêtements, elle était protégée du cou aux chevilles contre les chocs légers et les coupures superficielles. La sensation de la maille d’acier contre sa peau était étrange, tout comme le léger poids ajouté par cette armure, mais elle se pensait parfaitement capable de s’y habituer, si elle s’entraînait suffisamment. De toute façon, de l’entraînement serait indispensable pour s’habituer à sa nouvelle tenue de combat.

— D’après votre mère, vous vous dirigez vers le domaine du fûinjutsu. Une solution populaire parmi nos ninjas pour avoir leurs sceaux offensifs à portée de main est de les dissimuler dans des couches de bandage protecteur. Voulez-vous essayer ?

Avec détermination, Hitomi hocha la tête. Elle avait réussi, grâce aux informations qu’Ensui lui donnait ici et là, à trouver deux ou trois sceaux de combat qu’elle avait pu adapter à ses besoins. Le plus utile, pour elle, resterait cependant d’avoir des sceaux de stockage remplis d’eau à sa disposition pour ne pas devoir consommer inutilement du chakra en conversion. Elle tendit le bras, et l’homme du duo commença à enrouler un bandage autour de son poignet, glissant un morceau de papier entre deux couches de sorte qu’un petit coin dépasse. Pendant quelques minutes, la jeune fille s’entraîna à dégainer ce simulacre de sceau de manière fluide. Il lui faudrait répéter ce geste jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne instinctif, mais son avis était tranché.

— Oui, j’en veux définitivement dans mon équipement. Concernant la forme de ma tenue, j’aimerais un kimono court de combat, avec des manches suffisamment larges pour cacher mes mains quand je compose des mudras ou prépare une attaque. Qu’est-ce que vous avez à me proposer ?

Son choix finit par se porter sur un kimono coupé juste au-dessus du genou. La première couche de tissu, près du corps, était d’une nuance de rouge très proche de celle de ses yeux, tandis que la deuxième, plus épaisse, était gris anthracite. La obi était écarlate également, mais une cordelette de soie tressée noire courait en son centre et servirait à suspendre une partie de ses outils, tandis que le reste, comme son sabre, serait coincé entre la obi et le kimono en lui-même. La coupe du vêtement était plutôt moulante, le tissu suffisamment souple pour suivre ses mouvements sans problème, tandis que les manches étaient aussi larges qu’on pouvait le souhaiter, bien assez en tout cas pour distraire un opposant au fil de ses mouvements. Le problème majeur de cette tenue était le nombre de fois qu’il lui faudrait venir la faire ajuster au fil de sa croissance, mais il s’agissait d’un bien maigre prix à payer.

Le culte de l’apparence avait toujours été un concept extrêmement important dans le mode de vie d’un shinobi, malgré tout ce qu’on pouvait prétendre. Il fallait que dès les premiers instants le ninja instille la peur dans le cœur de ses opposants, et pour cela, un physique et une tenue impressionnants étaient bien utiles. Dans le cas d’Hitomi, toutefois, tout était fait pour lui donner l’apparence d’une petite poupée, les manches si vastes et les teintes sombres accentuaient sa stature frêle. Même les bottes qu’elle choisit, avec leurs semelles plates, insistèrent sur l’image qu’elle voulait donner : celle d’une jeune fille inoffensive et superficielle. L’exact opposé d’une menace.

Quand elle sortit de là, sa tenue habituelle sur le dos et la nouvelle dans un sac, Hitomi se sentait intensément satisfaite. Le prix de cette tenue et des versions pour temps très chaud et très froid, ainsi que quelques changes, entrait dans son budget en lui laissant une belle marge pour du matériel de fûinjutsu. Depuis qu’elle n’avait plus à sortir l’argent pour l’équipement de support de ses amis de sa poche, elle pouvait à nouveau se permettre d’expérimenter avec des sceaux, et ce serait d’autant plus vrai maintenant qu’une rentrée d’argent plus importante et régulière allait se faire une place dans ses comptes.

 Ensuite ce fut le tour de Naruto, qui redescendit vêtu d’une chemise de résille et d’un pantalon noir, par-dessus lesquels il portait un long manteau gris sombre. L’ourlet de ce manteau, ainsi que ses manches, étaient décorés de flammes orange – parce que Naruto ne serait pas lui-même s’il ne portait pas sur lui sa couleur favorite. Sasuke, quant à lui, prit deux fois plus de temps que son frère et sa sœur… Pour ressortir avec exactement la même tenue que Naruto, avec une seule véritable différence : son manteau n’était pas décoré de flammes, mais du blason des Uchiha dans son dos. Les deux garçons avaient l’air fier de leur accoutrement, et ils avaient des raisons de l’être : cela se voyait, qu’ils étaient jeunes, mais ils n’avaient pas cette image « fraîchement sortis de l’Académie » qui leur collait à la peau jusqu’ici. Quant à Hitomi, on aurait dit qu’elle n’y avait jamais mis les pieds en premier lieu. Absolument parfait.

— Bon, maintenant que vous avez tous ce qu’il vous faut, je vous propose de rentrer. Notre premier dîner dans une nouvelle maison est une affaire importante pour la famille.

— Dans ce cas, tu devrais inviter Asuma-san.

Le commentaire d’Hitomi figea net sa mère, qui la dévisagea comme si elle venait de parler une langue étrangère. Pourtant, la jeune fille savait que ce n’était pas le cas : elle avait verrouillé les deux langues qu’elle avait parlées dans le monde d’Avant si profondément dans sa Bibliothèque que rien ne pouvait lui échapper par accident. Elle répondit au regard de son sourire le plus innocent.

— Asuma ? Mais…

— Maman, s’il te plaît. Je sais que c’est vraiment sérieux entre vous, même si vous essayez de le cacher. Si je devais deviner, je dirais que ça a autant à faire avec nous qu’avec le fait que vous allez tous les deux diriger une équipe Genin à partir de lundi.

— Mais comment tu…

— Asuma-san et Shikaku-ojisan se voient au moins une fois par semaine depuis des mois, si ce n’est plus. Shikamaru m’en a parlé, et j’ai pu le voir par moi-même. Je disais donc que je comprends pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que tout le village le sache. Le timing n’est pas le meilleur. Mais je sais que c’est très sérieux entre vous, tu l’aimes vraiment, vraiment, et je peux voir quand il te regarde qu’il t’aime aussi. Je ne dis pas que vous devez vous marier demain. Je dis simplement que, si tu en as envie, tu devrais inviter Asuma-san à dîner avec nous ce soir.

— Hitomi a raison, Kurenai-san ! Asuma-san est un type génial, pas vrai Sasuke ?

— Hm hm.

— Tu vois, Maman ? Tout le monde est d’accord. Tant qu’Asuma-san ne te traite pas mal, je te promets que je ne m’en prendrai pas à lui. J’empêcherai même Naruto de lui faire des farces.

— Eh !

— Oui ? fit la jeune fille avec son sourire le plus doux, les sourcils légèrement haussés comme pour le défier de la contredire.

— Euh… Ah… Rien ?

Une fois qu’Asuma les eut rejoints à la maison, le dîner put commencer. Exactement comme Hitomi l’avait imaginé, la soirée fut délicieuse. Après le repas, elle passa plusieurs heures à jouer au shôji contre Sasuke et Naruto, qui s’étaient alliés pour tenter de la défaire. L’intelligence stratégique de l’un et les tendances imprévisibles de l’autre ne suffirent pas ; après tout, Hitomi affrontait très régulièrement son cousin et son oncle, immensément doués, et son jeu gardait encore la trace du style impitoyable et souple d’Ensui.

_ Gaara, _

_ J’espère que ton examen s’est bien passé. Aujourd’hui, je suis allée avec ma famille acheter mon équipement ninja. J’ai réalisé à quel point j’avais changé, physiquement, ces dernières années. Me reconnaîtras-tu ? Tu me manques énormément. Je veux tellement te présenter mes frères, ma mère, ma petite amie, mes amis. J’ai hâte qu’ils puissent te rencontrer et réaliser quelle personne extraordinaire tu es. Pendant toutes ces années à mes côtés, ils ont demandé plus d’une fois ce que j’écrivais dans ce carnet. Je ne leur ai pas parlé de mon invention, mais je vais le faire demain matin : je veux que nos équipes gardent contact. J’espère qu’une mission me conduira bientôt à Suna. Le désert me manque, mais toi encore plus. _

_ Prends bien soin de toi, _

_ Hitomi. _

_ Hitomi, _

_ Mon examen n’était qu’une formalité. Ensui m’a vraiment bien préparé, et grâce à Temari et Kankurô, je savais à quoi m’attendre. Je pense que les élèves de l’Académie ont eu la frayeur de leur vie en me voyant dans la salle de classe… Ma réputation n’est toujours pas bonne. J’espère que cela changera un jour. _

_ Ton shihou, comme tu le sais, s’est rapproché de certains Jônin du village ces dernières années. L’un d’eux, Baki, deviendra le sensei d’une équipe composée de ma fratrie. C’est rare, à Suna, mais nous voulons essayer le système que vous avez mis en place à Konoha. Ensui a décidé qu’il était temps pour lui de nous quitter, que nous étions en sécurité et capables de veiller sur nous-mêmes. Il a raison, sans doute. Il partira demain matin et devrait arriver à Konoha dans trois ou quatre jours. Il me manquera, bien entendu. Il a été bon pour mon frère, ma sœur et moi. J’ai l’impression que grâce à lui des choses ont commencé à changer à Suna. _

_ J’ai hâte de te revoir, moi aussi. Je veux voir de mes yeux ce que tu me décris dans chacune de tes lettres, rencontrer les gens que tu aimes tant, comprendre ce qui vous lie les uns aux autres. Grâce à toi, grâce à Kankurô et Temari, j’ai l’impression que je comprends mieux les interactions humaines… Mais il y a toujours de nouvelles choses à apprendre dans ce domaine. _

_ Tu me manques, _

_ Gaara. _

Voir ce message le lendemain matin dans son carnet réchauffa le cœur d’Hitomi. Un doux sourire aux lèvres, elle s’habilla, alla effectuer son salut au soleil dans le jardin et, pour la première fois, noua autour de son front le bandeau frontal qui la désignait comme un ninja de Konoha. Pendant le week-end, sa mère l’avait recousu sur une bande de tissu rouge, qui s’accordait mieux avec le reste de sa tenue que le bleu standard. Ses deux frères descendirent tandis qu’elle remplissait leurs étuis d’armes de jet. Naruto semblait déjà débordant d’énergie, tandis que Sasuke tirait sa tête renfrognée habituelle du matin.

— J’ai tellement hâte qu’on commence les missions ! Tout le monde va pouvoir voir qu’on est la meilleure équipe !

— Ah, Naruto, on ne va pas exactement pouvoir montrer nos talents au village tout de suite.

— Uh ?

— Les missions de rang D auxquelles nous allons être limités au début ressemblent plutôt à des corvées qu’à de véritables missions. Désherber un jardin, livrer des courses, …

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi on fait faire ce genre de choses à des ninjas ?

— Pour plusieurs raisons, intervint Sasuke. Le village veut s’assurer que nous sommes de confiance avant de nous confier des tâches plus importantes. Elles nous permettent aussi de fonctionner en équipe dans des conditions réelles.

— Sasuke a raison, reprit Hitomi. Nous sommes la première génération de Genin à avoir eu droit à des travaux en équipe régulièrement à l’Académie. Nous sommes des sujets de test, si tu préfères. En plus de tout ça, les missions de rang D et leurs payements nous permettent de devenir des acteurs de l’économie du village. Nous payons pour les services de nos citoyens et en retour, quand ils ont besoin de notre aide, ils nous embauchent. Ces missions ne sont pas amusantes, Naruto, mais je te promets qu’elles sont utiles.

— Hm… Je crois que je comprends. Bah, tant que je suis avec vous deux, je peux même trier des grains de riz pendant toute une journée sans m’arrêter.

— Aaaaaaw, Naruto, tu es adorable ! Pas vrai Sasuke ?

S’étant jetée sur le blond pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras, elle haussa un sourcil avec son sourire le plus doux et menaçant au Uchiha qui ne répondait pas. Avec un sursaut de frayeur, il se mit à hocher frénétiquement la tête. Ses yeux étaient si écarquillés qu’on aurait dit le regard d’un animal traqué.

— Hitomi, intervint Kurenai en descendant les escaliers, arrête de perturber tes frères de bon matin.

— Mais c’est tellement facile, Maman !

— Justement. Retourner le cerveau de quelqu’un de difficile à atteindre, ça, c’est gratifiant. Allez les enfants, il est temps de prendre votre petit-déjeuner si vous ne voulez pas être en retard à l’Académie.

Les trois nouveaux Genin s’exécutèrent, s’attablant autour du petit-déjeuner qu’Hitomi avait préparé après ses étirements à l’extérieur. Même Sasuke avait du mal à dissimuler son impatience sous sa façade impassible habituelle : ses yeux brillaient, ses gestes étaient plus vifs et moins précis, tout autant de signes qu’il n’en pouvait plus d’anticipation. Naruto, bien entendu, était moins discret. Il sautillait sur sa chaise et parlait fort, exubérant et fou de joie à l’idée de faire un pas en direction de son rêve.

Il avait eu une conversation avec Kurenai, comme celle-ci l’avait promis à Hitomi, durant le week-end. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de sa famille - ce secret était toujours classé - mais elle lui avait expliqué qu’une force démoniaque dormait en lui et pourrait se manifester dans les moments de grand besoin. Au début, Naruto avait été tendu, mal à l’aise en présence de Sasuke et Hitomi, comme s’il craignait d’être rejeté, mais la jeune fille l’avait aussitôt attiré dans ses bras, chuchotant à son oreille qu’elle savait, que ça ne changeait rien… Et Sasuke avait souri, de ce petit sourire en coin mi-attachant mi-agaçant qui en disait plus qu’une longue tirade.

Ils arrivèrent à l’Académie un peu avant qu’Iruka entre dans la classe. Aussitôt, ils allèrent se mêler à leurs amis, accueillis par des exclamations enthousiastes. Tout le monde savait que Naruto avait réussi l’examen : il maîtrisait les techniques testées, si ce n’était le clonage pour lequel il avait une meilleure alternative. Personne ne fut donc surpris de le voir ni ne remit en doute le droit qu’il avait d’être là, parmi eux.

Quand le professeur entra et demanda le calme, tout le monde s’exécuta avec une discipline paisible. Nul ne voulait perturber cette toute dernière cérémonie, après tout. Comme de coutume, la Compagnie des Neuf occupait tout le dernier rang. Iruka croisa le regard d’Hitomi et lui fit un discret sourire, qu’elle retourna avec une légère inclinaison de la tête. Elle le remerciait pour ce qu’il lui avait appris, il la remerciait pour tout ce qu’elle avait accompli. Sans sa volonté d’unir les élèves les plus influents de sa promotion, l’expérience qui avait consisté à faire travailler les futures équipes ensemble avant leur diplôme n’aurait sans doute pas eu les mêmes résultats. Les autres élèves, quand ils avaient compris qu’ils ne rentreraient pas dans ce groupe-là parce qu’ils ne souhaitaient tout simplement pas s’entraîner autant, avaient formé d’autres groupes. Les professeurs n’avaient eu qu’à regarder pour former les équipes.

Aucune surprise ni protestation ne marqua l’annonce des équipes. Bien vite, les nouveaux sensei appelèrent leurs élèves les uns après les autres, et il ne resta que l’Équipe Sept. Le temps s’étira lentement, tandis qu’Hitomi lisait un livre et que les deux garçons affûtaient leurs armes. Finalement, Iruka, qui était resté avec eux, soupira et se leva, une expression désapprobatrice clairement visible sur ses traits.

— Bon, les enfants, je dois y aller. Je peux vous laisser attendre votre sensei ?

— Sans problème, répondit Hitomi. Si on veille à ne pas le rater, est-ce qu’on peut utiliser l’une des salles d’entraînement en attendant ?

— Je ne vois pas de problème. Tenez, voici la clé de la salle deux, elle devrait être vide à cette heure-ci. Je viendrai la chercher ce soir chez Kurenai-san.

— Merci, Iruka-sensei ! À ce soir !

Les trois jeunes gens regardèrent leur ancien professeur partir. Quand il se fut éloigné hors de portée de voix, Naruto se tourna vers Hitomi, visiblement curieux :

— Comment tu veux qu’on guette notre sensei si on est occupés à s’entraîner ?

— Oh, c’est vrai, je ne t’en ai pas parlé… La semaine dernière, je m’entraînais avec le multiclonage et j’ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre : quand mon clone se dispersait, je recevais des impressions, sensations et souvenir qui ne m’appartenais pas. J’ai interrogé Maman et elle m’a dit qu’il s’agissait de l’une des propriétés de la technique. Puisque c’est toi qui as le plus de chakra, tu vas laisser quelques clones un peu partout dans l’Académie et, si l’un d’eux aperçoit un ninja inconnu, il n’aura qu’à se dissiper pour que tu en sois averti.

— Wouah ! Le multiclonage est vraiment la plus cool de toutes les techniques !

— Ne dis pas ça devant Kiba. Le pauvre serait blessé que tu trouves une technique plus cool que celles de son clan.

Sur ce, les enfants se dirigèrent vers la salle d’entraînement, Naruto créant des clones à intervalles réguliers sur le chemin pour qu’ils se mettent à guetter à leur place.


	35. Les préparatifs

Quand le sensei entra dans le bâtiment et fut repéré par l’un des clones qui montaient la garde, cela faisait déjà plus de trois heures que la fratrie travaillait dans la salle d’entraînement. Ils commençaient tout doucement à fatiguer, surtout Sasuke qui, des trois, avait le moins d’endurance, même si Hitomi n’était pas très loin devant lui. Ils avaient surtout travaillé sur leur kenjutsu, profitant largement du fait que la jeune Yûhi trimbalait leurs épées d’entraînement à l’intérieur d’un sceau où qu’elle aille. Ils s’étaient bien vite faits à cette petite excentricité : ce n’était pas la chose la plus étonnante qu’elle cachait dans les sceaux inscrits un peu partout à l’intérieur de ses poches, sous ses bandages, contre sa peau même parfois quand elle manquait de place.

— Ah, il est temps de remonter en classe !

Sans commenter, Hitomi et Sasuke suivirent l’injonction de Naruto, et elle rangea les armes dans l’autre dimension d’une simple étincelle de chakra. Quand le sensei passa la porte de la classe, ils étaient assis sur l’une des rangées de bancs et partageaient un casse-croûte que Sasuke avait pensé à emporter. Hitomi, elle n’avait eu à fournir que des rations de survie, ce qui n’était jamais exactement plaisant à manger, même quand, comme elle, on avait accès à celles concoctées par les Nara et les Akimichi.

— Ma première impression de vous est… meilleure que ce que j’aurais craint de prime abord en lisant vos dossiers. Rendez-vous sur le toit dans cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes, c’était vraiment court pour une telle distance – l’Académie comportait sept étages – mais, eh, ils étaient des ninjas. Une telle vitesse n’était pas exactement hors de leur portée, juste un peu agaçante quand elle leur était imposée par l’homme qui se pointait là où on l’attendait avec  _ cinq heures de retard _ .

Quand ils arrivèrent, Kakashi les attendait, assis sur le bord du toit. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux argentés et, bon sang, ils défiaient vraiment la gravité. Hitomi n’avait jamais rencontré cet homme, mais elle savait que sa mère et lui étaient en quelque sorte amis. Malgré cela, il était le seul des Jônin-sensei à ne jamais avoir mis les pieds chez les Yûhi. Même Gai, Hitomi l’avait croisé une ou deux fois – oui, il était vraiment excentrique et dynamique, un rien l’emportant dans des tirades enthousiastes sur le feu de la jeunesse. Absolument adorable.

— Nous allons commencer par faire le tour des présentations. Les choses les plus importantes : votre nom, ce que vous aimez ou non, vos loisirs, vos buts dans la vie. Gamine, tu commences.

— Hum… Vous ne voulez pas y aller d’abord ?

— Ah… Très bien. Je m’appelle Kakashi Hatake. Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de vous parler de mes goûts ou de mes loisirs, et mes rêves… Hm, non, vous êtes encore trop innocents, désolé. Allez, à toi.

— D’accord. Je m’appelle Hitomi Yûhi. J’aime ma famille, mon shishou, lire et apprendre. Je n’aime pas les gens qui abusent de leur force ou de leur pouvoir, la trahison et le wasabi. Mes loisirs sont l’entraînement, la lecture, les expérimentations et le fûinjutsu. Mon rêve… Mon rêve est d’obtenir le titre de Maîtresse des Sceaux.

— Eh bien, gamine, voilà une aspiration bien ambitieuse. Ce titre n’a plus été porté depuis...

— La mort du Quatrième. Je sais. Ce n’est pas pour ça que c’est impossible.

— Aah, qui vivra verra comme on dit. Toi, le Uchiha. À toi.

— Je m’appelle Sasuke Uchiha. J’aime m’entraîner et ma famille. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je déteste. Je n’ai pas d’autre loisir que l’entraînement, ni de rêve, seulement un but : tuer un certain homme.. Pour l’empêcher de détruire ce que j’aime et ce en quoi je crois.

En entendant cela, Hitomi changea légèrement de position pour que son épaule se presse contre celle de Sasuke. Elle ne se sentait aps exactement assez à l’aise pour faire plus que cela en présence du sensei. Naruto, lui, n’hésita pas et serra Sasuke dans ses bras – c’était toujours comique, quand il faisait ça, de voir Sasuke essayer de le repousser alors que ses yeux clamaient qu’il aimait cette démonstration d’affection. La jeune Yûhi ne pouvait s’empêcher de songer à Itachi, à cet instant. Elle voulait changer son destin, mais elle était encore bien trop faible en tant que ninja pour pouvoir réellement intervenir de quelque manière que ce soit.

— Toi, le blondinet. Ton tour.

— D’accord ! Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki et ce que je préfère dans la vie, c’est ma famille ! Juste après, ce que j’aime le plus, ce sont les ramen de chez Ichiraku ! J’aime les ramen, les épées et cuisiner ! Ce que je déteste, c’est quand quelqu’un de ma famille est triste, et l’attente quand je cuisine ! Mon rêve… C’est de surpasser tous les Hokage, comme ça le village tout entier sera obligé de reconnaître ma valeur !

Kakashi, malgré son étonnement – on lui avait dépeint Naruto d’une manière plus carricaturale que ça et il n’avait tout simplement pas pensé à demander l’avis de Kurenai – parvint à percevoir les réactions des deux autres enfants à sa déclaration. Le Jônin, en les observant, eut un bref aperçu d’un futur possible : si Naruto se montrait digne de la position et accomplissait son rêve, son frère et sa sœur adoptifs se tiendraient à ses côtés, comme conseillers et mains armées de sa volonté.

Il n’avait absolument pas été surpris de se retrouver à superviser le dernier des Uchiha. Après tout, il était le seul ninja loyal à Konoha qui possédait un Sharingan, et on attendait du jeune garçon qu’il éveille les siens. S’il le faisait, il serait marié, jeune, à une femme jugée capable de lui donner autant d’enfants que possible – sans doute une civile avec un historique de jumeaux dans la famille – dans l’espoir qu’il fasse renaître son clan de ses cendres.

Le fait qu’on lui attribue Naruto était également plutôt logique. Il était le seul élève que Minato-sensei à être encore en vie et connaissait bien les styles de combat des deux parents du gamin. S’il devait un jour éveiller les Chaînes des Uzumaki, Kakashi pourrait lui apprendre à s’en servir. Le gamin était également sous ses yeux comme un rappel… Un rappel de ce que les ennemis de Konoha pouvaient faire à ceux qu’il aimait. Kakashi avait saisi le message, et entendait bien ne pas s’attacher à ces enfants. Il accomplirait son devoir et, quand ils seraient tous devenus Chûnin, se dépêcherait de reprendre le masque du Limier et de se fondre dans l’ANBU. Sa place là-bas attendrait sagement pour son retour.

Non, c’était la gamine qui l’avait véritablement surpris. Puisqu’elle était la fille d’une des rares personnes dans ce monde que Kakashi appréciait et qui n’étaient pas  _ Gai _ , il avait gardé un œil distant sur elle. Elle était intelligente, rusée, une dirigeante née qui sauterait toute sa vie d’exploit en exploit. Il était surpris qu’elle n’ait pas été raflée par le shishou dont Kurenai n’avait cessé de parler, pendant que sa fille était au loin et apprenait à transformer sa maladie en atout. Elle se serait épanouie bien plus vite si elle avait eu l’attention toute entière de quelqu’un qui se dédierait à son apprentissage sans réserve, quelqu’un pour la guider pas à pas dans son parcours vers les sommets inconcevables qu’elle visait sans honte. Kakashi ne pouvait faire ni l’un ni l’autre. Sur le plan émotionnel, il n’était plus capable d’une telle dévotion.

— Bon, des présentations intéressantes, mais ça suffit. Dès demain, nous commenceront les missions. Enfin, avant ça, nous allons faire un petit exercice, juste tous les quatre.

— Uh ? s’exclama Naruto. Un exercice ? Quel genre ?

— Une épreuve de survie.

— Ah, comme à l’Académie !

— Oui… Enfin, pas exactement. Qui sait, peut-être que cette expérience va vous aider. Cette épreuve n’aura rien d’ordinaire. Votre adversaire, ce sera moi.

— Hein ?

— Oh, et ce n’est pas fini. Ah là là, vos têtes quand vous allez apprendre les enjeux de cette épreuve…

— Quels enjeux ? intervint Sasuke d’un ton dur.

— Sur vingt-sept élèves diplômés de cette année, seuls neuf garderont leur sensei. Cette épreuve en décidera. Autrement dit… Il s’agit d’une épreuve hyper-sélective dont le taux d’échec est supérieur à soixante-six pourcents !

Hitomi put sentir ses frères adoptifs se tendre à ses côtés et, en effet, leur expression devait être plutôt drôle à voir. Quant à elle, elle avait pris soin d’arborer une expression légèrement tendue, mais elle n’avait pas peur. Elle avait un plan. Son espoir n’était pas de battre Kakashi, mais ce n’était pas cela qu’il voulait et elle le savait parfaitement bien.

— Mais c’est débile ! s’emporta Naruto. Pourquoi on a passé six ans de nos vies à l’Académie ? Le diplôme ne sert à rien ?

— Ah, oui, ce diplôme… Une sorte de présélection, pour faire le tri entre les futurs Genin et les autres, c’est tout. Cela dit, vous n’êtes pas obligés de retourner à l’école si vous ratez cette épreuve. Vous pouvez intégrer les Forces Générales, commencer une formation dans la police ou à l’hôpital, ou encore vous trouver un shishou qui accepterait de vous former… Mais rester dans une équipe est le moyen le plus sûr d’être promu un jour. Enfin, trêve de bavardage. Je jugerai demain si, oui ou non, vous méritez mon enseignement. Apportez vos équipements, et, surtout, venez à jeun si vous ne voulez pas vomir vos petit-déjeuners.

Encore une fois, Hitomi feignit la frayeur, même si intérieurement, elle roulait des yeux. Kakashi était manifestement friand de manipulation et faire peur à des enfants n’était pas trop vil pour lui. Si elle n’avait pas eu son précieux savoir du futur, elle aurait été terriblement anxieuse à l’idée d’échouer à une telle épreuve.

— Enfin, vous trouverez plus d’informations sur ces papiers. Arrivez à l’heure !

Sur ce, Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Hitomi se redressa avec un grogneme de dépit et secoua légèrement la tête. Ça commençait bien… Elle étira minutieusement ses muscles les uns après les autres sous les regards perplexes de ses frères.

— Ca ne sert à rien de nous inquiéter. On ne fera pas des progrès fulgurants d’ici à demain. Rentrons. Maman est avec l’équipe 8 aujourd’hui, et c’est au tour de Naruto de s’occuper de la cuisine. Ensuite, on discutera stratégie.

Le lendemain, l’équipe arriva avec deux heures d’avance sur le terrain d’entraînement. Tous les trois avaient peu dormi mais les exercices de survie de l’Académie les avait habitués aux effets de la fatigue, et ils étaient capables de les contourner avec une efficacité plutôt surprenante pour des enfants de leur âge. Le terrain d’entraînement numéro trois était encore plongé dans l’obscurité – Kakashi-sensei leur avait donné rendez-vous à cinq heures du matin, et la nuit était encore plus profonde quand ils arrivèrent.

Hitomi n’avait pas dû insister longtemps pour que ses frères acceptent d’emmener un petit-déjeuner. Kurenai n’avait rien pu leur dire concernant l’épreuve, mais elle avait écouté leurs préparatifs avec un sourire fier sur les lèvres. Sa fille connaissait ses responsabilités en tant que cheffe implicite de cette unité pour la mission à venir et planifiait en conséquence. Kakashi ne savait vraiment pas dans quel guêpier le Troisième l’avait fourré, le pauvre.

— On va commencer avec les pièges. Naruto, un clone s’il te plaît. Bien… L’original, tu vas avec Sasuke, le clone, tu viens avec moi. On va transformer cet endroit en enfer miniature.

Dans l’équipe, Naruto était le spécialiste incontesté des pièges improbables et complexes. Hitomi s’orientait plutôt vers la logistique, ce qui était déjà intéressant en soi, mais Naruto ? Naruto avait une affection toute particulière pour les réactions en chaîne et les déclencheurs invraisemblables. Il n’y avait qu’un seul piège dont Hitomi voulait s’occuper personnellement, parce que le but direct de ce dispositif en particulier ne serait pas de gêner ou blesser leur professeur, mais de fortifier celle de ses compétences qui aurait le plus de chances de venir à bout de l’objectif qui leur serait donné.

Sur le coup de cinq heures, alors que l’horizon arborait ses premières touches d’orange et de rouge, les trois enfants se retrouvèrent dans la clairière qui marquait le centre du terrain d’entraînement. Chacun d’eux assis contre l’un des trois piquets dressés là, ils partagèrent un petit-déjeuner paisible. Rien ne les aurait plus inquiétés que de ne pas se sentir préparés à ce qui les attendait, et Hitomi était disposée à les laisser, pour l’instant, se bercer dans l’illusion qu’ils pouvaient vaincre un Jônin. Elle avait passé suffisamment de temps auprès d’Ensui pour savoir que c’était impossible.

Mais encore une fois, le but ici n’était pas de vaincre leur sensei, ce que ses frères ignoraient encore. Heureusement, leur véritable objectif était facile à atteindre. Cette promotion avait eu une chance insolente d’être la première que l’Académie préparait au travail en équipe, et Hitomi ne pouvait que tenter de deviner quelle chaîne de causes et de conséquences avaient conduit à un tel changement – les choses ne s’étaient certainement pas passées comme cela dans le canon.

Puisque leur sensei n’arrivait pas, après avoir fini leur petit-déjeuner, les trois Genin commençèrent à s’échauffer et s’étirer en prévision des efforts qu’ils auraient à fournir. Naruto avait décidé de concentrer ses entraînements les plus récents sur son taijutsu et son kenjutsu, et ça se voyait : lentement, ses épaules s’élargissaient, ses bras se renforçaient. Pour Sasuke, c’était l’inverse qui se produisait. S’il travaillait également énormément sa technique à l’épée, il avait décidé de se focaliser sur sa vitesse plutôt que sa force. Désormais, Hitomi avait du mal à vaincre l’un ou l’autre lors des combats où seuls l’épée et le taijutsu étaient autorisés. Elle compensait cette faiblesse quand le ninjutsu était autorisé – Sasuke avait toujours l’air tellement offensé quand elle le contraignait à du corps à corps, où ses techniques Katon étaient inutiles !

Quand Kakashi daigna arriver, Naruto venait de projeter Hitomi au sol d’une bourrade et elle initiait un mouvement pour se relever, tentant d’empêcher Sasuke de lui immobiliser les pieds. Quand ils se battaient au dernier debout, les deux garçons avaient pris l’habitude de s’allier pour la sortir le plus vite possible du combat, bien conscient que s’ils ne s’occupaient pas d’elle très rapidement, ils risquaient de se retrouver avec un gros problème sur les bras ; contrairement à eux, elle ne se battait jamais à la loyale, ses petits coups du bout des doigts ou du plat de la paume frappant toujours où il le fallait pour envoyer dans leurs membres décharges de douleur et sensations d’engourdissement.

— Yo ! salua-t-il en apparaissant contre le piquet central. En forme ?

— Vous êtes en retard ! se plaignit Naruto.

— Maa, maa, Naruto, tu t’attendais vraiment à autre chose ? On dit dans le village que notre sensei est l’homme le moins ponctuel des Nations Élémentaires toutes entières ! Je suis même surprise qu’il se soit souvenu de venir…

— Ah, tu es tellement méchante, Hitomi-chan. Ton pauvre sensei a de la peine maintenant.

— Mais vous n’êtes pas encore vraiment mon sensei, pas vrai ? Pour ça, il faut d’abord qu’on vous batte.

— Ah, oui, l’épreuve. Vous voyez ces clochettes ? Vous devez vous en emparer avant midi.

Avec un petit soupir, Hitomi regarda l’homme accrocher les trophées à sa ceinture. Il était presque dix heures. Deux heures lui semblaient un peu juste pour remplir l’objectif de l’exercice, mais c’était possible. Elle aurait juste préféré avoir plus de temps.

— Ceux qui n’auront pas réussi à me prendre une clochette d’ici-là seront privés de déjeuner. Ils seront ligotés à ces poteaux et je mangerai leur repas juste sous leur nez. C’est compris ?

Seul Naruto montra une vraie inquiétude à cette idée, mais d’eux trois, il était le plus récemment arrivé dans la fratrie, celui qui avait connu la faim, la lutte pour obtenir à manger et faire taire le vide glacé, douloureux, qui creusait le ventre comme une ombre. Il ne parvenait pas toujours à se rappeler que de la nourriture l’attendrait toujours désormais, que ce soit sur la table de Kurenai ou dans les nombreux sceaux qu’Hitomi gardait sur elle en permanence.

— Comme vous le voyez, je n’ai que deux clochettes. Cela veut dire que l’un de vous sera forcément privé de repas. De plus, ceux qui ne parviendront pas à s’emparer d’une clochette seront recalés. Il y en a donc au moins un parmi vous qui échouera. Vous êtes autorisés à utiliser vos armes. Si vous ne venez pas vers moi avec l’intention de me tuer, vous n’avez aucune chance.

Comme un seul être, les trois enfants se redressèrent et carrèrent les épaules, les mains de Sasuke et d’Hitomi égarées près des gardes de leurs sabres. Celui de Naruto était attaché sur son dos, toujours aussi titanesque, mais lui viendrait en main presque aussi rapidement.

— Vous êtes prêts ? C’est parti !

Aussitôt, les trois Genin utilisèrent un Kawaminari pour se substituer à des bûches qu’ils avaient déposées un peu partout autour de la clairière en prévision de ce genre de situations. C’était Naruto qui en avait eu l’idée, s’étant basé sur ce que Sasuke lui avait raconté sur Shunshin no Shisui, celui de ses cousins qui s’était spécialisé dans les techniques de substitution. L’idée était brillante : elle ne suffirait pas à fuir un Jônin, mais c’était une tentative au moins, et c’était ce que Kakashi voudrait voir.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois hors de portée d’ouïe qu’ils s’arrêtèrent, tous trois dissimulés dans les fourrés en bordure du terrain d’entraînement. Quand elle s’ouvrait à ses méridiens, Hitomi pouvait percevoir la présence du professeur. Il n’avait pas fait ne serait-ce qu’un pas dans leur direction et son chakra était parfaitement paisible. Sans doute était-il déjà en train de lire. Tant mieux. Le temps qu’il passait à faire autre chose que venir après eux était du temps gagné.

— Naruto, Sasuke, allez le guetter aux abords de la forêt. Je vais envoyer mes chats avec vous.

Tout en parlant, elle s’empressa d’invoquer trois de ses compagnons. Tous avaient bien grandi ces dernières semaines et semblaient bien partis pour que leurs dos atteignent ses hanches dans quelques semaines. Comprenant que la situation était sérieuse, ils se contentèrent de la saluer d’un signe de tête et s’assirent en cercle autour des humains, écoutant leurs instructions.

— Hoshihi, tu es le plus robuste, tu seras en équipe avec Naruto et Sasule. Haîro, Kurokumo, vous rabattrez Kakashi, l’homme que nous affrontons, vers le point que Sasuke vous montrera – tu t’en souviens, Sasuke ? Je vous attendrai là. Nous devons agir vite. Dispersion !

À son signal, deux jeunes garçons et trois chats apprentis guerriers la laissèrent seule, se ruant sans la moindre hésitation vers un adversaire qui les surpassait dans tous les domaines.


	36. Un plan risqué

Alors que ses camarades partaient en direction de la clairière, Hitomi se dirigea vers le piège qu’elle voulait utiliser contre le Jônin. Heureusement, elle avait trouvé une deuxième clairière, mineure, dans l’un des recoins du terrain d’entraînement. Sans ça, son seul piège à avoir une maigre, très maigre chance de piéger le sensei aurait été inutilisable. Même ainsi, elle se sentait anxieuse et tendue à l’idée de l’utiliser. Mais les alternatives…

— Alors comme ça on laisse ses camarades trimer à sa place ?

La jeune fille se raidit et, avant même qu’elle puisse réfléchir, une paire de senbon volaient de sa main en direction du bruit. Le Jônin se contenta d’esquiver en effaçant légèrement les épaules, les deux aiguilles se fichant profondément dans l’arbre derrière lui. L’aura meurtrière qu’elle ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler se forma lentement sur la peau d’Hitomi, épaississant l’air autour d’elle.

— Eh bien, quel accueil… Respire, Hitomi-chan.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle le regarda former la mudra du Tigre et disparaître, se dissoudre lentement dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à un shunshin, ni à aucune technique de substitution qu’elle connaissait. Elle avança d’un pas hésitant, dans l’espoir de découvrir ce qu’il avait fait exactement, quand elle entendit un hurlement déchirer l’air. La respiration coupée, elle bondit vers la source du son, sans se soucier des branches les plus basses qui lui griffaient les joues et le cou.

Quand elle arriva à l’endroit d’où était venu le cri, elle se figea, une sueur glacée se formant dans sa nuque. Les yeux écarquillés, elle lutta, lutta pour comprendre ce qu’elle voyait. Sur deux lances plantées dans le sol étaient empalés Naruto et Sasuke, leur sang abreuvant déjà le sol sous leurs pieds.

— Hi… Hitomi… Aide-moi…

— Sauve-moi… Je t’en prie… Hitomi… J’ai mal !

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux, brûlantes, tandis que son regard carmin enregistrait chaque détail de la situation qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle fit un pas vacillant vers eux, puis deux, s’agenouilla près de la lance qui transperçait l’abdomen de Sasuke, la gorge si serrée qu’elle respirait à peine. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Même si Kakashi décidait qu’ils ne réussiraient pas son test, ils étaient des citoyens de Konoha, il leur devait protection, il…

Elle brisa l’illusion avec tant de violence que le passage du chakra lui donna l’impression que ses bras prenaient feu. Instantanément le décor devant elle changea et les formes meurtries de ses frères adoptifs disparurent. L’aura meurtrière qui bourdonnait autour d’elle était désormais si forte qu’elle faisait fuir les animaux alentours, et avait sans doute attiré l’attention de la patrouille la plus proche. Elle était furieuse d’avoir dû assister à une telle scène, de sentir son esprit ancrer ce souvenir en elle. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues et profondes inspirations pour parvenir à plonger dans sa Bibliothèque. Elle attrapa au vol le livre qui contenait le souvenir et l’emporta loin, loin au fond d’elle, là où tout ce qui ne pouvait voir la lumière était enfermé.

Le nombre de chaînes qu’elle enroula autour du volume avant de le ranger aux côtés de celui qui contenait sa connaissance des langues était sans doute excessif – tout comme l’était la cruauté de la vision que Kakashi avait imposé à son esprit et qui y resterait gravée à jamais. Elle ressortit de sa Bibliothèque toujours aussi furieuse, mais la terreur abjecte qui l’avait hantée quand elle avait vu ses frères adoptifs agoniser sous ses yeux s’était assourdie, étouffée par le poids des fers qui l’empêchaient de se rappeler à elle.

Elle ne se trouvait pas loin du lieu de rendez-vous, et quand elle y arriva, elle était plus concentrée que jamais. Pas un instant l’aura meurtrière ne s’était-elle atténuée autour d’elle, et sa logique lui murmurait qu’une patrouille aurait dû arriver et vérifier ce qu’il était en train de se produire – mais elle doutait qu’un seul ninja supérieur du village ignore l’épreuve que passaient les Genin aujourd’hui. Un peu d’aura meurtrière dans un terrain d’entraînement n’était pas exactement surprenant dans ces circonstances.

Naruto apparut en premier, trois clones à sa suite, et eut un moment d’arrêt en percevant la tension autour d’elle. Comme il n’était pas celui contre qui sa volonté était dirigée, il n’en ressentait pas exactement les effets, seulement la présence d’une distorsion dans l’atmosphère. Sasuke, qui arriva à sa suite, croisa le regard d’Hitomi, et son expression lugubre lui fit comprendre que lui savait ce que c’était, et que cela venait d’elle. Elle hocha la tête pour les saluer et signa rapidement, les mouvements vifs de ses mains les enjoignant à se cacher dans les fourrés.

Elle semblait seule quand Kakashi arriva à son tour. Avant qu’il puisse parler, parce qu’elle aurait sans doute perdu le contrôle de ses émotions s’il avait dit quoi que ce soit, elle exécuta la mudra du Rat tout en reculant son pied de quelques centimètres par rapport au reste de son corps. Son ombre prit vie et un instant plus tard son talon infusé de chakra se connecta au piège qu’elle avait soigneusement installé là bien avant l’aube. Un mètre à peine derrière elle, des flammes bondirent avec un terrible rugissement vers le ciel, allongeant brutalement son ombre qui se connecta à cette de Kakashi, et elle prit le contrôle.

Aussitôt, elle comprit que ce plan avait été une erreur. La force du sensei était tout simplement titanesque en regard de la sienne, le mouvement de recul que son corps gorgé de chakra engagea par réflexe menaçant d’arracher les liens qui le paralysaient. Incapable de s’en empêcher, Hitomi hurla de douleur, son esprit tentant en vain de tenir la bride à la souffrance que le simple fait de retenir le Jônin lui coûtait. En quelques secondes à peine, tout le chakra qui lui était resté s’évapora et elle fut forcée de lâcher prise. Elle s’effondra, les flammes et l’ombre évanouies en même temps, et vomit son petit-déjeuner dans l’herbe.

Elle avait beau avoir senti l’homme cesser immédiatement de lutter après le réflexe de fuite que les flammes avaient provoqué chez lui, Hitomi pouvait encore percevoir les points de tension d’où était parti le brasier de douleur qui courait encore dans ses muscles, ses os, jusqu’au niveau plus délicat et intime de ses nerfs à vif. Ses joues étaient humides, ses membres agités de spasmes, son souffle si court et heurté que la tête lui tournait.

Franchissant le mur de douleur et d’épuisement brutal qui la séparait du reste du monde, le son des pas de ses frères lui parvint. Elle réussit à rouvrir les yeux et les vit devant elle, dressés comme un bouclier unique entre le sensei et son corps trop affaibli pour encore combattre. Devant les deux garçons se tenaient trois chats géants absolument furieux dont les grondements bas et les crocs découverts constituaient sans doute une plus grande menace qu’on en attendait de la part de trois apprentis.

— Eh bien, commença Kakashi, on peut dire que vous êtes surprenants, tous les trois. Dire que j’avais préparé tout un discours sur l’importance du travail d’équipe… Je vois que l’Académie est désormais décidée à me mâcher le travail. Félicitations, vous avez réussi !

— Hein ? Mais on n’a pas attrapé les clochettes !

— Ah, mais, Naruto-kun, les clochettes étaient la chose la moins importante de ce test. Au début, j’ai cru que Sasuke et toi étiez tombés dans le panneau et aviez décidé d’abandonner votre coéquipière, mais j’ai compris quand j’ai vu les chats qu’elle était toujours auprès de vous, en quelque sorte.

L’homme avança de quelques pas, contournant sans rencontrer la moindre résistance le trio de félins et les deux Genin éberlués, puis s’agenouilla aux côtés d’Hitomi, ses grandes mains l’aidant à se redresser en position assise. Son œil unique enregistra les sueurs froides, la pâleur maladive et les spasmes qui parcouraient toujours les muscles sous ses doigts.

— Quant à toi, jeune fille, bon travail. Si j’avais été ton égal, ce plan aurait sans doute fonctionné. Tu as tout de même une leçon à retirer de tout ça : contre un opposant d’une force immensément supérieure, la confrontation directe fonctionne rarement.

— Ugh…

— Oui, je sais, ça fait mal. Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, j’aimerais que l’un de vous deux aille prévenir Kurenai que sa fille est à l’hôpital pour un épuisement de chakra. Elle se trouve avec l’Équipe Huit au terrain d’entraînement numéro cinq.

Ce fut Sasuke qui s’en chargea. En un instant il avait disparu, ses jambes le portant plus vite qu’elles ne l’avaient jamais fait lors des exercices à l’Académie. La main de Kakashi commença à tracer des cercles réconfortants dans le dos d’Hitomi, qui sentait ses yeux se fermer malgré elle.

— Bien. Naruto-kun, prends ses affaires et suis-moi.

— Et nous ?

Hitomi reconnut la voix d’Hoshihi et un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle avait envie de se blottir contre lui et d’enfouir son visage contre son cou, là où la peau était chaude et les poils si doux. L’une de ses mains fut agitée d’un sursaut plus violent que les autres, réponse à la simple tentative de mouvement qu’elle venait d’effectuer sans même s’en rendre compte. Son sourire se transforma en grimace de douleur.

— Non, gronda gentiment Kakashi, tu arrêtes tout de suite d’essayer de bouger, jeune fille. Tu vas juste réussir à te faire mal. Vous… Je ne sais pas. Faites ce que vous voulez, je ne suis pas votre invocateur, et la personne dont c’est le rôle est actuellement indisponible. Vous pouvez nous suivre, si c’est ce dont vous avez envie.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu’entendit Hitomi avant que ses paupières gagnent la bataille et se ferment, les sons et sensations s’assourdissant tendrement autour d’elle jusqu’à ne plus former qu’un silence et une obscurité réconfortants.

Elle reprit connaissance dans une chambre d’hôpital, qu’elle reconnut à l’odeur bien avant d’ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait prendre son temps avant de se réveiller réellement, savourer la chaleur des trois corps roulés en boule et pressés autour du sien, quand bien même la patte sur son ventre pesait  _ lourd _ . Finalement, quand sa soif se fit trop pressante pour être ignorée plus longtemps, elle battit des paupières et grimaça quand une lumière blanche lui poignarda les yeux. Un soupir de soulagement monta de ses lèvres dès que la sensation s’interrompit ; Naruto venait de tirer les rideaux, et il régnait à présent dans la chambre une douce obscurité.

— Ah, Hitomi-chan, enfin. On commençait à s’inquiéter, tes amis et moi.

— Kakashi-sensei ?

— Hm hm. Niji-sama, la petite est réveillée, comme vous pouvez le voir. Je pense que sa mère aimerait apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Hitomi, ta mère ne pouvait pas laisser ses élèves au milieu de leur propre test, mais, comme tu le vois, elle tenait tout de même à être tenue au courant.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et regarda la libellule géante, Niji, s’envoler et faire volte-face, ses longues ailes iridescentes même dans la semi-obscurité effleurant les deux côtés du chambranle de la porte.

— Je n’avais jamais vu les invocations de ma mère, murmura-t-elle d’une voix rauque.

En entendant le ton douloureux de sa voix, Naruto se précipita à ses côtés et présenta une paille contre ses lèvres, lui permettant de s’abreuver sans effort.

— Niji est la fille de Suisei, la libellule familière de ta mère. Crois-moi, tu n’as pas envie de rencontrer Suisei, Kurenai ne l’appelle que lorsque son genjutsu a besoin d’un énorme coup de boost, et les résultats sont terrifiants. Enfin, revenons-en à toi. Quand est-ce que tu t’es retrouvée privée de chakra au point de perturber ta croissance ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Hitomi avait l’air tellement interloquée, les yeux écarquillés et la posture tendue d’une manière qui devait être douloureuse pour son corps épuisé, que Kakashi fit taire les reproches qui se pressaient déjà entre ses lèvres.

— Naruto-kun, tu veux bien sortir un instant ? J’ai besoin de discuter de choses privées avec Hitomi. Elle pourra t’en parler plus tard si elle veut, mais pour l’instant, je préfère que ça reste entre nous.

Le jeune blond s’exécuta, non sans jeter un regard méfiant à son nouveau sensei en passant près de lui. Une fois qu’il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, le silence s’abattit sur la petite chambre et s’étira pendant quelques secondes, jusqu’à ce que Kakashi décide de reprendre la parole.

— En tant que sensei, j’ai accès à ton dossier médical. Ceux de Naruto et Sasuke aussi. Quand je t’ai amenée ici, l’infirmière qui s’est occupée de renverser les dommages causés par la privation de chakra, en particulier dans tes bras, m’a expliqué qu’elle pouvait sentir des traces de cicatrisation répétées à certains endroits, surtout dans tes muscles et dans tes organes.

— Je… Je ne comprends pas.

— L’épuisement de chakra est une situation très dangereuse pour le corps. Quand ça n’arrive qu’une fois de temps en temps, ce n’est pas bien grave, mais d’après cette infirmière, tu as connu ce problème encore et encore pendant ton enfance. Pourtant, tu es une Yûhi, et à ce titre, tu as des réserves de chakra bien plus massives que n’importe lequel de tes pairs, Naruto excepté. Je veux juste comprendre, Hitomi-chan, pourquoi ta santé a été mise en danger de cette façon.

— Je… Je ne crois pas qu’Ensui-shishou était au courant pour… ça.

— Ensui… Ensui Nara, c’est bien ça ? Kurenai m’a dit que tu avais quitté le village à ses côtés pendant un an et demi avant de commencer l’Académie.

— Oui. J’ai une maladie, qui aurait pu m’empêcher de devenir un ninja. Elle court dans le clan depuis plusieurs générations, d’après Ensui-shishou. Jusqu’à ce qu’il m’emmène, Maman et moi vivions dans une maison la plus à l’écart possible du reste des habitations du clan, parce que j’avais l’impression de prendre feu quand trop de chakras se trouvaient à proximité. Après m’avoir appris à éteindre ces sensations jusqu’à ne plus ressentir que ce qui pouvait m’être utile, Ensui-shishou m’a appris d’autres choses. Il m’a parlé de cette méthode qui permettait d’élargir des réserves de chakra d’un ninja, et qui consistait à les vider encore et encore pour les forcer à travailler plus.

— Ah oui, cette technique… Je comprends mieux. Les recherches sur les conséquences à long terme de l’épuisement de chakra sont récentes. Ton maître n’en a sans doute pas entendu parler, ou il ne t’aurait jamais soumise à un tel entraînement. Quand il reviendra au village, j’aurai une petite discussion avec lui.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que je vais avoir des problèmes ?

Elle détestait cette petite voix vulnérable, mais elle n’aurait pas pu en utiliser une autre à ce moment. Elle était vraiment effrayée.

— Tu devras être surveillée de près par un médecin spécialiste, en particulier quand tu commenceras ta puberté. Tu resteras sans doute petite toute ta vie, et tu auras du mal à prendre du poids, même de la masse musculaire. Tu ne seras jamais une spécialiste du taijutsu… Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit grave. Tu as d’autres compétences intéressantes, après tout. La chose la plus importante à faire maintenant est de faire particulièrement attention à ce que tu ne t’épuises plus autant qu’aujourd’hui.

Les sourcils froncés, Hitomi hocha la tête en silence. Son regard fusillait le vide devant elle, mais c’était une expression de concentration plutôt que de colère. Elle savait qu’Ensui ne lui avait pas voulu le moindre mal et avait cru bien faire. En fait… Il avait sans doute bien fait. Les domaines dans lesquels Hitomi était vraiment douée impliquaient tous du chakra, le kenjutsu excepté. Elle avait  _ besoin _ de ses réserves, telles qu’elles étaient aujourd’hui et telles qu’elles seraient plus tard. Rester menue lui semblait un bien faible prix à payer si elle recevait en échange ce dont elle avait besoin pour se battre.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Hitomi-chan. Je sais qu’on ne se connaît pas encore toi et moi, mais je veille sur mes camarades. Sans compter le fait que ta mère m’écorcherait vif si je négligeais l’un de ses précieux enfants, je tiens à vous voir devenir un jour des ninjas accomplis, tous les trois. Cette faiblesse que nous venons de découvrir n’est pas plus grave que l’impulsivité de Naruto ou l’obstination de Sasuke – oui, j’ai déjà remarqué ça.

— Merci, sensei, murmura-t-elle d’une voix douce. Hum… Vous n’êtes pas obligé de rester, vous savez, si vous avez d’autres choses à faire.

— Qui, moi ? Non, pas du tout. J’ai toute la journée devant moi, et ça ne serait pas bien d’abandonner l’un de mes adorables petits élèves toute seule dans une chambre d’hôpital, pas vrai ?

Sur ces mots, le professeur quitta le mur contre lequel il avait été adossé tout ce temps et s’assit au chevet d’Hitomi. De la bourse qui aurait dû contenir ses armes de jet, il extirpa un roman que la jeune fille reconnut aussitôt : le Paradis du Batifolage. Tandis qu’il se plongeait dans sa lecture, elle se redressa en position assise, grimaçante, et attira Kurokumo, le plus proche de ses trois chats, dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre ses épaules, ignorant ses poils qui lui chatouillaient le nez, et resta juste comme ça un moment, un corps chaud et doux pressé contre le sien.

— Tu sais que nos guerriers n’accepteraient jamais ce genre de câlins ?

— Mais toi tu aimes bien ?

— Mais moi j’aime bien. On aime tout ça, ici. Juste… Ne le dis pas aux adultes ?

— D’accord, chuchota-t-elle tout bas contre son pelage.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle resta longtemps dans cette position, berçée par un concert de ronronnements. Au bout de quelques instants seulement, Haîro et Hoshihi se mêlèrent à l’étreinte, si bien que quand Kakashi leva les yeux de son livre, il ne put s’empêcher de hausser un sourcil en voyant son élève disparaître sous une pile de chats géants.

Quand une infirmière sortit de sa chambre deux heures plus tard après lui avoir proprement remonté les bretelles, Hitomi n’avait toujours pas remué, se contentant d’échanger de temps en temps quelques mots avec Kakashi. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, en fait rien d’extraordinaire, mais cela suffit à apaiser quelque chose de profondément dissimulé en elle, et qui s’était agité ces dernières semaines. 


	37. Enfin rentré

Pendant deux jours, il fut totalement interdit à Hitomi d’utiliser son chakra, même pour des tâches aussi peu exigeantes que l’activation d’un sceau. Quand son équipe prit ses premières missions de rang D, elle dut donc se limiter à la supervision et à la logistique. Elle aurait aimé faire plus – il ne fallait pas de chakra pour désherber un jardin ou porter un sac de courses – mais ses coéquipiers ne la laissaient pas faire, et la seule fois où elle avait résisté et rabroué Naruto avec agacement, il l’avait frappée en pleine figure avec les Yeux. Elle n’avait jamais autant regretté de lui avoir appris cette technique.

Kakashi, quant à lui, observait ce manège avec ce qui ressemblait avec un mélange d’amusement et d’approbation. Tandis que les deux garçons avaient droit à des conseils qui leur servaient à améliorer leur taijutsu, il se plongeait dans les travaux d’Hitomi concernant le fûinjutsu et annotait ses récentes tentatives pour créer une variante exclusivement lumineuse du sceau explosif – en dix, peut-être vingt fois plus ardent. Tant qu’elle restait dans le domaine théorique, il ne voyait aucun souci à lui donner un coup de main. De toute façon, s’il ne l’avait pas fait, elle aurait essayé par elle-même, et comme ça, au moins, il pouvait garder un œil sur elle.

Le matin du troisième jour, quand il arriva au terrain d’entraînement numéro trois, il la trouva seule les pieds dans le ruisseau qui traversait la clairière, manifestement en train d’essayer d’apprendre une nouvelle technique. Il était surpris de la voir : il était venu très tôt exprès pour saluer Obito avant de commencer sa journée. Que ladite journée commence généralement en faisant poireauter ses adorables petits élèves était juste un hommage supplémentaire – à la fois à son ami tombé au combat et à son sensei qui avait tant aimé enseigner et faire tourner ses pupilles en bourrique.

— Bonjour, Hitomi-chan. Technique Suiton, hm ? Qu’est-ce que tu essaies d’apprendre ?

La jeune fille sursauta et perdit visiblement sa concentration, l’eau qui avait commencé à s’élever devant elle retombant en éclaboussures impressionnantes. Quand la perturbation eut disparu, elle répondit à son sensei, le ton sans doute trop enjoué pour quelqu’un qui venait de connaître un échec :

— L’Embuscade des Eaux Mouvantes ! Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi je n’y arrive pas, mais je vais trouver !

Le Ninja Copieur hocha la tête avec approbation. Cette technique, bien que quelque peu négligée par la plupart des ninjas possédant une affinité Suiton, était très utile en combat. Puisqu’elle était boudée, peu d’opposants connaissaient son existence même, et ceux qui avaient cet avantage le gaspillaient en étant surpris quand ils se retrouvaient piégés dans ses effets. La technique servait de porte d’ouverture pour la Prison Aqueuse, et en était globalement une version moins solide, plus faible, qui immobilisait l’adversaire jusqu’aux genoux dans une eau épaissie par du chakra.

— Ah, tu ne risques pas d’y arriver comme ça. Certains jutsus nécessitent une cible pour être maîtrisés.

— Sensei ! protesta-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Je vous ai dit que j’allais trouver !

— Pourquoi gaspiller du temps et du chakra à tâtonner dans le noir inutilement ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, se contentant de se détourner de lui avec une exclamation agacée.

— Ah, Hitomi-chan, ne sois pas fâchée avec ton pauvre sensei. Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je vais te servir de mannequin d’entraînement.

Sur ce, il s’empressa de se placer devant elle, ses pieds restant soigneusement à la surface de l’eau. Contrairement aux siennes, les bottes d’Hitomi n’étaient pas ouvertes au niveau des orteils, ce qui expliquait qu’elle ne gâche pas son chakra de la sorte. Kakashi ne comprenait toujours pas à ce jour pourquoi tous les Villages Cachés – même Sunagakure, par l’Ermite Rikudô ! – avaient adopté les sandales ouvertes. Pourtant, il en portait lui aussi, finalement. Il avait fini par s’y habituer, à force.

Hitomi maîtrisa la technique juste à temps pour que ses frères, en arrivant, la voient l’exécuter parfaitement. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de victoire et relâcha aussitôt sa prise, courant se jeter dans les bras de Naruto, qui l’accueillit en riant avant de lui tendre un bentô décoré de fleurs de jasmin.

— Vraiment, taquina Sasuke, avec une mémoire comme la tienne, on pourrait s’attendre à ce que tu n’oublies pas des choses aussi simples !

— Hm ? intervint Kakashi. Qu’est-ce que sa mémoire a de spécial ?

— Ah, Hitomi est un génie ! Elle n’oublie absolument rien ! C’est grâce à elle que j’ai réussi les tests de l’Académie, sensei, vous pouvez le croire !

— Ah bon ? Une telle aptitude n’est pas mentionnée dans ton dossier, Hitomi-chan.

À cela, Hitomi répondit d’abord d’une exclamation quelque peu dédaigneuse.

— Bien entendu que ce n’est pas mentionné. J’ai fait bien attention à le cacher aux adultes de l’Académie. Je n’avais aucune envie de me faire réquisitionner par la division Cryptage et Décodage, merci bien !

Kakashi ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un temps d’arrêt en entendant cette affirmation si assurée. Qu’une enfant entrée à l’Académie à sept ans soit capable de réfléchir assez au-delà du bout de son nez pour comprendre qu’afficher certains talents pouvaient pousser un aspirant sur un chemin dont il ne voulait pas le surprenait. Cela dit, Hitomi vivait entourée de Nara. Son clan était réputé pour produire génie sur génie, si bien que de nombreux clans avaient tenté de mettre la main sur l’un des leurs pour faire entrer cette tendance dans leur propre descendance… Sans succès. Les Nara étaient l’un des seuls clans à ne conclure que des mariages d’amour.

— D’accord, je vois. Bon, dans ce cas, je vais tester ta mémoire maintenant, pour voir comment on peut s’en servir pour nos stratégies d’équipe. Penses-tu que tes souvenirs sont fiables ?

— Hum, réfléchit-elle, ça dépend, je pense. Quand un souvenir est lié à une forte émotion, c’est difficile pour moi de dissocier l’un de l’autre. En revoyant le souvenir, je ressens à nouveau ce que j’ai éprouvé en le créant, dans une moindre mesure, mais quand même… Certains de mes souvenirs sont indiscutablement teintés par mes sentiments.

— Et à part ça ?

— À part ça, elle est excellente. Je me souviens de tout ce que j’ai vécu, vu ou lu sans le moindre problème. Je peux accéder à ces informations quand je le veux.

— À ce point ? Très bien, voyons voir… Cite-moi la page 247 du Manuel du Shinobi, en commençant par le deuxième paragraphe.

— Le devoir du shinobi va d’abord à son village, ensuite à son clan, à sa famille et à ses amis enfin. Ainsi, si l’un de vos amis se dévoile comme un traître à votre village, votre devoir en tant que shinobi est de rassembler des preuves de sa déloyauté et de les amener devant votre Kage, lequel prendra ensuite une décision le concernant. Vous devrez préparer votre âme et votre bras, le cas échéant, à…

— Stop, arrête-toi là.

Hitomi s’interrompit si brutalement que ses dents claquèrent légèrement entre elles. Sasuke, Naruto et elle n’avaient jamais abordé cet aspect de la vie d’un ninja. Tous les deux avaient lu et appris ce passage, mais son blondinet de frère était trop pur, trop naïf et idéaliste pour en comprendre toute la portée. Quant au dernier Uchiha… Il semblait parfois à la jeune fille qu’il sentait un lien ténu, distordu, entre ce genre de principes et ce qui était arrivé à son clan. Tant de circonstances suspectes entouraient la nuit du massacre… Elle était surprise de ne jamais l’avoir entendu poser la moindre question à qui que ce soit à ce sujet.

— As-tu lu les livres de loi des clans ?

— Ceux des clans Yûhi, Uchiha, Uzumaki et Hyûga. Ce n’est pas facile d’en obtenir l’accès, donc pour les autres, j’attends de pouvoir mettre la main dessus.

— Très bien. Article six, paragraphe deux du livre des Uzumaki.

— Cultiver des herbes médicinales dans son jardin sur le territoire du clan autorise le propriétaire dudit jardin à demander une réduction de cinq pourcents des taxes sur la paye des missions de rang B et supérieur, à condition qu’une partie de la production des herbes susmentionnées soit offerte à l’administration du clan. Pour obtenir cette réduction, il faut s’adresser au clerc en titre du clan, qui est tenu de fournir un formulaire à remplir et rendre endéans les sept jours. Une inspection du jardin aura lieu dans le mois qui suit, et la décision rendue dans les soixante jours après l’introduction de la demande.

— Quand as-tu lu ce livre de lois ?

— Hum… C’était quand je parlais à Naruto de son clan, donc il y a cinq ans.

— Je vois… On fera d’autres tests de ta mémoire en situations réelles dans les semaines qui viennent. Elle peut devenir un excellent outil pour notre équipe.

Hitomi hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Elle avait déjà eu droit à sa part de tests auprès du clan de son père, mais ceux-ci n’avaient jamais été orientés vers une possible utilisé dans la vie d’un shinobi. Elle était trop jeune alors, et tout le monde pensait qu’elle ne pourrait jamais devenir un ninja à cause de sa maladie – qui les en aurait blâmés ? rien que de se trouver au milieu d’autres ninjas la rendait malade à cette époque.

Les heures qui suivirent furent consacrées à la toute première mission de rang D à laquelle Hitomi avait le droit de prendre part. Il s’agissait de trier les nouveaux livres commandés par la Bibliothèque Centrale du village, quelque chose que n’importe quel civil aurait pu faire avec juste un peu de pratique, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas d’être heureuse de travailler, de gagner sa part. Qu’elle puisse le faire immergée jusqu’aux genoux dans des piles de livres était seulement un joli bonus. Avec les clones que Naruto et elle pouvaient produire à foison, la mission fut terminée en une heure à peine.

Après qu’ils eurent écrit et confié leurs rapports au Bureau de Liaison des Genin, Kakashi décida de les emmener manger. Bien que Naruto ait plaidé pour qu’ils aillent chez Ichiraku, il résista et l’équipe déjeuna plutôt dans l’un des restaurants de grillades que le clan Akimichi gérait dans le village. Bien vite, ils furent attablés, des lanières de viande parfumée chantant joyeusement sur le grill devant eux. Alors qu’elle ramenait sa part sur son assiette, Hitomi entendit une voix dans son dos qui lui donna des frissons d’allégresse.

— Gamine, la prochaine fois que tu m’envoies me perdre six ans au milieu du désert, je te promets sur la tête d’Hashirama que je t’emmène avec moi.

— Shishou !

Son éclat vif et brusque avait attiré l’attention de tous les autres clients ; Hitomi n’aurait pas pu moins s’en soucier. Elle recula sa chaise de la table et, en deux pas à peine, fut noyée dans une étreinte qui sentait le pin et la cannelle – son shishou était enfin rentré à la maison. Elle le serra contre elle aussi fort qu’elle pouvait, le visage pressé contre son cou, le nez contre l’endroit où sa carotide pulsait rapidement. Il lui avait tellement, tellement manqué.

La jeune fille savait, comme chacun de ses pairs, qu’un shinobi ne devait pas pleurer. Elle avait beau trouver cette règle stupide, inutile, dangereuse même dans certaines circonstances, elle n’avait jamais publiquement protesté contre elle et s’y était pliée avec grâce, aidant même parfois ses amis à serrer la brise à leurs propres émotions. Pourtant, là, pressée contre le grand corps solide de son maître, elle éclata en sanglots bruyants, lourds, soulagés. Malgré son vocabulaire étendu, la connaissance intime de trois langues riches en nuances, les mots pour exprimer les sensations que son retour lui apportaient étaient impossibles à trouver.

— Doucement, doucement. Je suis là. Tu m’as tellement manqué toi aussi, Hitomi.

De nouveau petite fille, la plus jeune des Yûhi ressentit une gratitude débordante envers ses coéquipiers et son sensei, qui ne vinrent pas interrompre ce moment. Elle pouvait entendre Sasuke expliquer à voix basse la correspondance soutenue que maître et disciple avaient entretenue tout au long de ces six années, et Naruto ajouta même une anecdote qui impliquait une question d’Iruka et une réponse correcte qu’elle avait donnée sans même lever les yeux de la lettre qu’elle était en train de lire, mais ni les deux enfants ni l’adulte ne percèrent la bulle d’intimité et de réconfort qui s’était naturellement formée autour d’eux.

— Tout va bien, Hitomi. Je n’ai rien. Je suis juste fatigué, et affamé. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je me joignais à vous ?

Aussi simplement que ça, ce fut décidé. Ensui prit la place d’Hitomi près de la fenêtre et Sasuke décala grâcieusement sa chaise pour qu’elle puisse s’asseoir entre eux deux. Ils étaient un peu serrés, mais elle n’aurait pu s’en trouver dérangée, pas le moins du monde.

— Shishou, je vous présente mon équipe. Naruto et Sasuke sont mes frères, adoptés par Maman ces dernières années, comme je vous l’ai raconté. Kakashi Hatake est notre sensei.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment, et la tension qui avait semblé régner dans l’espace les séparant se dénoua soudain. Bien entendu, leurs figures publiques étaient dans des factions opposées du village : Kakashi était l’homme d’Hiruzen, l’élève de l’élève de son élève, tandis qu’Ensui n’avait jamais fait mystère de ses pensées concernant la manière dont le village était dirigé par le vieil homme. Pourtant, ils n’avaient aucun mal à trouver un terrain d’entente : des enfants qu’ils entendaient bien protéger, au prix de leur vie si nécessaire.

Plus tard, alors qu’il était temps pour l’Équipe Sept de retourner sur le terrain d’entraînement, Kakashi proposera à Ensui de se joindre à eux. Malgré la fatigue, l’homme accepta. Il manquait de vocabulaire et d’ouverture pour parvenir à le mettre en mots, mais son apprentie lui avait profondément manqué. Le seul fait de la voir plus âgée, plus vive,  _ vivante _ répandait dans son buste une chaleur dont il s’était senti affamé pendant toutes ces années loin d’elle. Les lettres… Les lettres avaient aidé, sans le moindre doute. Mais rien de ce qu’elle aurait pu mettre par écrit n’était comparable au soulagement et à la tendresse qu’il ressentait en posant les yeux sur elle.

Il ne s’était jamais interrogé sur la place qu’elle avait prise dans sa vie, parce que cela lui avait semblé tellement naturel et simple. Une fois en mission, séparé d’elle, sans aucun moyen pour tenir les problèmes à l’écart d’elle et de ceux qu’elle aimait… Les questions étaient venues toutes seules, l’une après l’autre. Il avait fait assez de cauchemars dans lesquels il trouvait son petit corps brisé, baignant dans une mare de sang, pour savoir qu’il s’agissait à présent de l’une de ses plus grandes peurs.

Ensui avait eu un fils, une éternité plus tôt. Un fils qu’il avait élevé seul alors qu’il tenait encore le deuil de la femme qui l’avait mis au monde, un fils qu’il avait porté en écharpe tout autour du village, un fils qui bien vite lui avait été dérobé par la sombre influence du Conseiller Danzô Shimura. Oh, comme Ensui avait haï cette araignée faite homme quand son fils  _ n’était pas rentré à la maison _ . Comme il avait haï Hiruzen pour la faiblesse de son âme vieillissante. Il ne supportait plus alors de poser les yeux sur ces terres qu’il avait tant aimées et qui lui avait pris la seule chose qu’il aimait davantage qu’elles.

Son retour au village, presque huit ans plus tôt, était censé être temporaire. Il avait escompté fuir à nouveau, loin de tous les souvenirs qui marchaient dans son ombre et le rejoignaient une fois la nuit venue, mais Shikaku l’avait arrêté. Ensui avait toujours respecté le chef de son clan, le seul à avoir toujours su comment tenir le Grand Conseil à l’écart de ses affaires, si brillant, si sage, et pourtant bienveillant, compatissant même quand il était apparu devant lui en homme dévasté. Il avait écouté son chef lui parler d’une petite fille, sa nièce, malade comme lui l’avait été au même âge, une petite fille qui ne désirait rien tant que de devenir un ninja comme sa mère et son père décédé tandis qu’Ensui se trouvait au loin.

Il avait accepté, plus comme une faveur à Shikaku que motivé par un réel désir d’enseigner. Oh, il devait admettre qu’il avait tout de suite ressenti une juste part de curiosité en l’entendant parler de la gamine. Il avait sonné si fier d’elle, autant que de son propre fils, en lui parlant d’elle, de son intelligence, de son talent au shôgi. Et puis il l’avait emmenée, et il avait pu constater que chaque compliment qu’il avait entendu dans la bouche de son oncle était justifié. Hitomi Yûhi était une enfant exceptionnelle, mais plus que cela, elle était l’enfant idéale pour devenir sa disciple.

Lui qui n’avait jamais spécialement eu envie de transmettre son savoir trouva vite en elle le réceptacle parfait. Il était sûr qu’elle le surpasserait un jour dans plus d’un domaine, et priait tous les dieux dont il connaissait le nom pour être encore en vie quand ce jour arriverait. Il voulait la  _ voir _ , adulte et triomphante, accepter du Hokage qui serait alors en place le titre de Maîtresse des Sceaux – et être reconnue comme elle le rêvait.

S’il n’avait plus d’enfant de sa propre chair pour prendre la relève quand il serait trop vieux et trop fatigué, Ensui avait Hitomi. Il avait sa douceur, sa vivacité, son rire et ce sourire redoutablement conciliant quand elle préparait un coup tordu. Il avait la manière dont sa voix traînait légèrement sur les voyelles, les gestes souples de sa salutation au soleil, son amour des formulations compliquées et l’odeur de l’encre dans ses cheveux quand elle s’endormait sur son travail.

Il avait une fille, et il était de retour à la maison pour la protéger et l’aider à grandir. Cette conclusion s’était montrée récalcitrante au début – accepter une enfant comme sienne ressemblait un peu trop à une trahison, peut-être. Il n’aurait pu s’en soucier moins aujourd’hui, alors qu’elle était accrochée à son bras et racontait tous ses exploits, vrais ou non, à deux jeunes garçons qu’elle appelait ses frères. Cette vision lui semblait si précieuse qu’il aurait voulu posséder la mémoire de son apprentie et pouvoir revoir ce souvenir encore et encore.

— Ainsi donc, voilà le fameux shishou dont Hitomi parle toujours avec tellement de fierté. J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Ensui Nara.

— Et j’ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Kakashi Hatake. Dans n’importe quelles autres circonstances, nous nous serions sans doute un jour retrouvés sur des côtés opposés du champ de bataille. Mais faire de toi mon ennemi rendrait Hitomi malheureuse.

— Et nous ne voulons pas que cela arrive, pas vrai ? C’est drôle, je pensais que ce rôle de professeur était la pire chose qui pouvait m’arriver tel que je suis aujourd’hui, jusqu’à ce que je les voie travailler ensemble comme ils le font. Ces changements à l’Académie sont vraiment pour le mieux.

— Oh, elle avait commencé à travailler avec eux bien avant cette initiative. Hitomi m’a raconté chaque étape de la construction de sa Compagnie des Neuf.

— La Compagnie des Neuf ?

— Oui, le nom est un peu ridicule, mais le concept en lui-même… Il s’agit d’une alliance, ou plutôt d’une amitié, je dirais, entre les membres de ton équipe et de celles de Kurenai et Asuma. Ces enfants travaillent ensemble depuis… Je ne suis même plus sûr. La première ou la deuxième année de l’Académie, je dirais. Ils s’aident mutuellement, apprennent de nouvelles choses de ceux qui les connaissent, se soutiennent quand leur vie personnelle devient compliquée. J’ai cru comprendre que la gamine Hyûga, par exemple, avait passé une bonne part de ses week-ends chez Kurenai.

— Ah, oui, les Hyûga…

— Exactement. Bref, c’est sans doute grâce à ça que tes deux garçons ont si bien performé à l’Académie tout au long de leurs études, même Naruto. Hitomi m’a expliqué toutes les recherches qu’elle avait faites pour contourner ses difficultés à lire et à apprendre. Sans cela, qui sait ce qu’il aurait pu devenir ?

— C’est tout à fait le genre de la gamine. Quand je les ai testés, j’ai remarqué l’autorité qu’elle avait sur eux. Ca m’a semblé tellement naturel : elle donnait ses instructions et ils s’adaptaient sans même y penser.

— C’est une bonne dynamique d’équipe. Et ça a presque fonctionné, pas vrai ?

— Presque, presque… Ca aurait fonctionné si je n’avais pas tellement plus de chakra qu’elle que le simple fait de me tenir dans son ombre l’a vidée de ses réserves en deux secondes à peine.

— Bien entendu. Elle a encore du mal à comprendre les différences de force entre ses opposants et elle. À Suna, son premier ami a été le jinchûriki du village…

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Tu m’as bien entendu. Elle me l’a ramené un soir, dans notre hôtel. Il lui avait fait mal sans faire exprès, et quand j’ai voulu intimider le gamin en représailles, j’ai cru qu’elle allait me sauter à la figure toutes griffes dehors.

— Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourré…

— Des ennuis, voilà quoi. Mais, sincèrement ? Ils valent le coup. Je n’ai jamais cru que je voudrais enseigner avant que Shikaku-sama me demande de le faire, et j’ai aimé chaque instant passé à le faire jusqu’ici. Parfois, c’est difficile, et j’imagine que toi qui va avoir ces trois gamins sous ta garde pendant leurs pubertés, tu vas souffrir, mais crois-moi, cette fierté à chaque fois qu’ils réussissent quelque chose, qu’ils progressent… Ca vaut le coup.

— Je ne suis même pas doué pour enseigner.

— Moi non plus ! Mais tu as eu la chance d’avoir le Quatrième en personne comme sensei, et si quelqu’un était bon pour ce job, c’était lui. Tu feras un bon travail, j’en suis sûr. En cas de doute, tu peux toujours demander de l’aide à Kurenai. Elle connaît ses enfants, elle sait comment ils fonctionnent. Elle te donnera de bons conseils.

— Et toi ? Tu comptes rester dans les environs cette fois ?

— Je ne compte pas mettre un seul pied hors du village sans Hitomi si je peux l’éviter. Ces six années à Suna… C’était pour lui rendre service, et je suis content de l’avoir fait, mais la gamine m’a vraiment manqué, et il ne serait pas prudent que je prenne mes missions des mains d’Hiruzen.

— Hm… Dans ce cas, je pourrai toujours te demander de l’aide, à toi aussi. Et si quelque chose arrive pendant l’entraînement, je dirai à Kurenai que c’est ta faute pour qu’elle t’arrache le cul à toi plutôt qu’à moi.

À cela, Ensui éclata d’un rire homérique, attirant l’attention des trois Genin qui, quelques pas devant eux, tenaient leur propre conversation. Les trois enfants échangèrent des regards légèrements interloqués, tentèrent d’obtenir des explications, échouèrent et retournèrent à leurs propres affaires. Les adultes étaient étranges.


	38. La vie d'un Genin

Les jours suivants, l’Équipe Sept s’installa dans routine à la fois confortable et intéressante, du moins du point de vue d’Hitomi. Le matin, en attendant leur sensei, les trois enfants petit-déjeunaient sur l’herbe encore humide du terrain d’entraînement numéro trois, puis s’affrontaient dans différentes configurations, celui qui n’était pas impliqué dans le combat observant un peu à l’écart pour pointer les erreurs des deux autres. Les analyses de Naruto étaient toujours un peu compliquées à comprendre, parce qu’il manquait des mots nécessaires parfois pour décrire ce qu’il voulait, mais décrypter ses approximations faisait aussi partie de l’exercice.

Quand leur sensei arrivait, l’équipe se dirigeait vers la Tour du Hokage pour y recevoir leur première mission du jour. Pour l’instant, ils avaient uniquement accompli des missions de rang D, que Naruto avait un certain talent pour compliquer. Malgré cela et cette malchance ridicule qui parfois semblait leur coller à la peau, ils n’avaient encore échoué aucune mission qui leur avait été assignée. Après avoir validé l’objectif et récupéré leur payement, Kakashi les emmenait manger quelque part, puis ils se retrouvaient sur le terrain d’entraînement qui leur avait été assigné. Souvent, Ensui les y attendait.

Kakashi et lui semblaient avoir trouvé un intérêt commun dans la formation des trois élèves. Il n’était pas rare, une fois l’entraînement terminé, qu’ils se retrouvent dans un bar pour discuter de leur programme du lendemain. Malgré la rigueur de certaines séances, jamais les Genin ne s’étaient plaints, et ils auraient été bien stupides de le faire : deux Jônin savaient plus de choses qu’un seul, et à ce titre, avaient plus de choses à leur transmettre.

Le soir, après le dîner, Ensui retrouvait Hitomi dans sa chambre et travaillait avec elle sur son fûinjutsu et ses créations chimiques. Grâce à lui, elle avait réussi à mettre au point son parchemin explosif uniquement lumineux et s’était dépêchée de déposer un brevet à l’armurerie du clan Nara. Ainsi, ses cousins aussi distants soient-ils pouvaient acheter ce produit, fabriqué par un autre fournisseur de l’armurier selon les instructions qu’elle avait laissées, et elle récupérait une partie des bénéfices de la vente. Pour des gens qui utilisaient les ombres comme une arme, une source de lumière fiable était un outil précieux.

Parfois, Hitomi parvenait à voler quelques heures à son programme qui ne connaissait que de rares pauses et les passait avec Hinata, qu’il s’agisse de la regarder s’entraîner avec son équipe ou d’une petite excursion en tête-à-tête. Il n’était pas rare que Sasuke et Naruto s’allient pour provoquer ces sorties, en lui retirant son travail en cours des mains et en insistant pour qu’elle aille la voir, sous le regard amusé de Kakashi et parfois d’Ensui. Hitomi ne protestait jamais que pour la forme : il était doux et vivifiant à la fois d’être amoureuse, et elle entendait bien savourer ce qu’elle pouvait de sa relation avec Hinata.

Au bout d’une semaine de ce rythme, leur première mission de rang C arriva. Hitomi dut avouer qu’elle était surprise : Naruto n’avait pas élevé la moindre protestation pour pousser le Hokage à leur céder celle-là. En fait, Hiruzen n’était même pas là. Tentant de dissimuler son étonnement, la jeune femme regarda tour à tour deux ninjas qui ne pouvaient être que Genma Shiranui et Aoba Yamashiro, seuls officiers de rang supérieur présents dans le bureau.

— Àh, l’Équipe Sept. Nous vous attendions. Entrez, entrez !

Une fois que toute l’équipe et les deux Tokubetsu Jônin entassés dans le bureau, ce fut Aoba qui prit la parole, un rouleau vert – la couleur du rang C – entre les mains.

— Yûko-sensei, de l’Académie, est malade aujourd’hui et a besoin d’être remplacée. Votre mission n’est pas de donner cours, mais d’occuper et surveiller les élèves de sa classe de deuxième année. Voici l’ordre de mission.

À la grande surprise d’Hitomi, ce ne fut pas à Kakashi qu’Aoba tendit le rouleau, mais à elle. Elle haussa les sourcils, sa main à moitié tendue hésitant à parcourir les quelques derniers centimètres la séparant de l’ordre de mission.

— La demande émane d’Iruka-sensei, qui a spécialement demandé que vous dirigiez cette mission, Yûhi-san. D’après lui, vous êtes celle qui as le plus d’expérience pour encadrer des enfants de manière constructive.

La jeune fille ne put s’empêcher de rougir jusqu’aux oreilles, ses longs doigts fins s’enroulant autour de l’ordre de mission pour le récupérer. Une fois le parchemin entre ses mains, elle ne put s’empêcher de le scruter avec de grands yeux incrédules pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre, toute sa posture se raidissant lentement dans une image de dignité et d’assurance – une bien jolie façade. Le sentiment d’honneur et de frayeur mêlées qui gonflait en elle lui donnait l’impression qu’elle allait étouffer et s’écrouler en sanglotant qu’elle n’était pas la bonne personne pour cette mission. Comme si elle allait laisser une telle chose se produire.

— J’accepte la mission. L’Équipe Sept se rend immédiatement sur les lieux.

Sur ce elle salua et tourna les talons, ses coéquipiers s’écartant docilement de son passage pour la laisser faire une sortie digne de ce nom avant de se lancer à sa suite, Kakashi fermant la marche. Cela ne l’empêcha pas d’entendre les deux Tokubetsu Jônin rire gentiment, et avant qu’ils ferment la porte, elle put comprendre ce que Genma marmonnait :

— J’ai tellement hâte de raconter ça à Kurenai.

L’ombre rose sur ses joues vira à un rouge soutenu, mais elle ne montra pas le moindre signe de faiblesse. Elle se sentait vraiment, véritablement honorée par l’attribution de cette mission, par le fait que c’était à elle de diriger les opérations, et en même temps, l’importance de cet évènement l’intimidait, l’effrayait. C’était sa première mission en tant que dirigeante d’unité, et du succès de celle-ci dépendait très probablement sa carrière. Si elle réussissait, tout irait bien, mais si son équipe échouait ? Même pour une simple mission de rang C, un échec en tant que dirigeante conduirait les ninjas supérieurs à ne plus lui confier un poste de décision avant un long moment.

L’équipe arriva quelques minutes plus tard à peine devant la classe dont ils étaient censés s’occuper – l’avantage, le seul, à avoir toutes les institutions importantes regroupées dans un seul gigantesque bâtiment. Hitomi prit le temps de corriger sa posture, d’émaner une assurance tranquille qu’elle était à cet instant loin de ressentir, et entra la première. Elle entendit les enfants se calmer immédiatement, comme sa classe l’avait fait ce qui semblait être une éternité plus tôt.

— Bonjour ! Yûko-sensei est malade aujourd’hui et ne saura assurer ses cours. Nous sommes ici pour la remplacer. On ne va pas vous donner cours, mais nous sommes des ninjas diplômés depuis peu, donc si vous avez des questions, nous vous répondrons. Les autres, faites ce que vous voulez, tant que vous restez calmes.

Elle laissa quelques secondes passer, le temps que l’information soit bien comprise des élèves, comme elle avait vu Iruka le faire, puis continua :

— Je m’appelle Hitomi Yûhi. Le blond à ma droite est Naruto Uzumaki-Yûhi, et à ma gauche, Sasuke Uchiha. L’adulte caché derrière son livre est Kakashi Hatake. Nous sommes des Genin, et lui, un Jônin-sensei, comme ceux qui prendront la direction de vos équipes quand vous serez diplômés.

Les élèves prononcèrent tous à peu près en même temps leurs salutations, puis la première question fusa, posée par une jeune Akimichi :

— Qu’est-ce que ça fait, de faire partie d’une équipe ?

— C’est génial, tu peux le croire ! s’exclama Naruto.

— C’est parfois surprenant, tempéra Sasuke.

— C’est comme une extension de votre famille, compléta Hitomi. Enfin, Sasuke et Naruto sont mes frères adoptifs, mais le fait d’être une équipe nous a beaucoup rapprochés. Pendant les entraînements, il est plus facile de progresser quand on est motivés par l’idée de pouvoir protéger nos coéquipers. Et quand l’entraînement devient difficile, parce qu’on a faim, parce qu’on est fatigués, parce qu’on a l’impression de ne plus progresser… Les autres sont là pour nous remonter le moral, nous soutenir, s’assurer que nous ne restons pas derrière. Pour moi, c’est cela, faire partie d’une équipe.

Le silence qui se posa sur la classe quand elle eut terminé son explication ne faisait que mettre en valeur la douceur et l’affection qui avaient joué dans sa voix. Elle échangea avec ses frères des regards lourds de sens tandis qu’ils ajustaient subtilement leurs positions pour que leurs chaleurs corporelles effleurent la sienne. Elle sourit, une expression tendre, discrète, refusant de ressentir de la honte à l’idée de montrer cet exemple aux aspirants. On leur expliquait toujours que les ninjas devaient pouvoir faire taire leurs émotions, se montrer impassibles, refroidir leur cœur. Elle n’était pas d’accord.

À ses yeux, on ne se battait jamais mieux qu’animé par un sentiment, peu importait lequel. Qu’il s’agisse de colère, d’un désir de vengeance, d’un instinct protecteur, de loyauté, de courage ou d’amour, les émotions étaient un moteur, une énergie secrète et infinie qui la relevait encore et encore quand même Kakashi-sensei pensait la pousser trop loin à l’entraînement. Plus d’une fois Ensui avait posé sa main sur le bras du professeur pour l’arrêter quand il tentait de mettre fin à l’exercice en cours. Le plus craint des Nara connaissait mieux Hitomi qu’aucun de ses mentors à ce jour, et savait que le concept de limite ne faisait que lui procurer un défi à surmonter.

— Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà battus contre des ninjas étrangers ?

La question émanait d’un garçon qui n’avait pas l’air affilié à un clan en particulier, assis au dernier rang. Toute la classe montra un intérêt très vif à sa question et les regards de Sasuke et Naruto enjoignirent Hitomi à se charger de la réponse.

— Non, nous n’avons pas encore eu de mission qui nous fasse sortir du village. Moi, j’ai déjà affronté des ninjas de Sunagakure, mais c’était seulement pour s’entraîner.

— Comment sont les ninjas à Sunagakure ?

— Je pense… Je pense qu’ils sont un peu comme nous. Ils veulent protéger leur village, leurs familles, leurs secrets, et sont prêts comme nous à offrir leur vie pour ce but. Ce ne sont pas des véritables différences qui nous ont opposées par le passé, mais des conflits, et vous devrez comprendre la nuance entre ces deux notions avant d’obtenir votre bandeau frontal.

L’interrogatoire continua pendant une bonne heure. Quand elle n’était pas occupée à répondre, Hitomi observait ses compagnons avec attention : Naruto rayonnait à chaque fois qu’il prenait la parole et, si Sasuke ne montrait pas une telle joie quand c’était son tour de parler, il appréciait clairement ce dialogue avec les élèves. La jeune fille était toujours surprise et attendrie quand elle pouvait voir le dernier des Uchiha interagir avec des enfants : c’était parfois arrivé depuis qu’ils vivaient juste à côté de chez Shikaku, au cœur des terres du clan, et à chaque fois, il était parfaitement à l’aise, attentionné, délicat, un discret sourire gagnant sa place sur ses lèvres.

— Vous pouvez nous montrer une technique ninja ?

En une seconde, Hitomi entrevit ce qu’il se passerait si Sasuke utilisait son ninjutsu Katon ou si Naruto noyait la classe de clones, et décida d’intervenir :

— Je vais le faire. Observez bien…

Elle s’entailla le bout du pouce sur le tranchant de son sabre en le dégainant à peine puis fit courir ses mains à travers les mudras nécessaires, avant de plaquer sa main au sol. Quand le nuage de fumée se dissipa, Kurokumo seul se trouvait là, l’air un peu surpris d’avoir été invoqué sans ses compagnons.

— Oh, salut Invocatrice ! Tu avais besoin de moi ?

— Je voulais juste te présenter à ces futurs ninjas. Les enfants, voici Kurokumo, l’un des chats géants avec lesquels j’ai signé un contrat d’invocation. Ils m’aident au combat et avec certaines missions pour lesquelles leurs compétences peuvent être utiles, mais avant d’être des soldats sous mes ordres, ils sont mes amis, mes camarades, tout autant que des ninjas de Konoha. Il existe énormément de contrats d’invocation dans le monde, et il est probable que plusieurs d’entre vous en signent un, un jour. Si c’est le cas, rappelez-vous que les créatures que vous invoquez ont elles aussi une identité, une personnalité, et que vous ne pouvez pas les traiter comme de simples armes.

Sans attendre qu’elle ait fini de parler, Kurokumo avait sauté sur la première rangée de bancs et, malgré sa grande taille, s’amusait à déambuler entre les affaires des élèves sans déranger le moindre objet. Il aimait manifestement être, pour une fois, le centre de l’attention. Dans le groupe, il était toujours un peu occulté par la personnalité dirigeante d’Hoshihi et la sociabilité d’Haîro. Hitomi avait bien choisi en l’invoquant lui.

Le reste de la mission se déroula sans le moindre à-coup. Hitomi admit secrètement son soulagement quand elle guida son équipe vers le troisième étage de la Tour pour y recevoir la récompense de la mission. Il s’agissait d’un paiement dans la tranche basse de ce qu’une mission de rang C pouvait rapporter, puisque ni combat ni sortie du village n’était impliqués, mais même comme ça, la rentrée d’argent était confortable.

La journée était encore loin d’être finie, si bien que les trois enfants et leur sensei se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers leur terrain d’entraînement. Ensui les y attendait, assis dans l’ombre d’un arbre. Ses mains, parfaitement immobiles, formaient la mudra du Rat, et ses yeux étaient fermés, tout son visage figé dans une expression de paisible concentration. Autour de lui, l’ombre ondulait paisiblement, se décollant lentement du sol pour prendre la forme d’un cerf. Toujours sous le contrôle rigoureux du Jônin, l’animal fit quelques pas autour de l’arbre avant de retomber en deux dimensions sur le sol, et Ensui rouvrit les yeux.

— Nouvelle technique, Shishou ?

— Hm… J’essaye d’inventer une technique qui pourrait être utilisée avec des réserves de chakra plutôt petites mais un très bon contrôle.

— Pour Shikamaru ?

— C’est son anniversaire dans deux mois et je crois que Shikaku aura ma tête au bout d’une pique si j’offre encore un plateau de shôgi à son gamin.

Après quelques échanges légers, l’entraînement commença pour les Genin. Ensui et Kakashi avaient décidé qu’il était temps pour l’équipe de concevoir des stratégies de combat adaptées à leurs forces et faiblesses. Puisque les invocations d’Hitomi étaient un atout au même titre que leurs techniques ou leurs compétences en kenjutsu, les chats ninjas participaient toujours à ces sessions. L’invocatrice avait également décidé, en parallèle, de travailler avec eux les différents moyens de communication non-verbale à leur disposition. 

Hoshihi avait eu une brutale poussée de croissance et, si elle ne s’arrêtait pas, Hitomi pourrait bientôt le chevaucher comme elle avait vu certains Inuzuka le faire avec leurs chiens. Ce serait une évolution intéressante pour leur travail d’équipe, un changement à anticiper comme chaque possibilité nouvelle qui se présenterait à eux au fur et à mesure de leur évolution, à chaque nouveau progrès et étincelle de maturité qu’ils gagneraient.

Quand le soleil commença à disparaître derrière la ligne d’horizon, Kakashi accorda un repos bien mérité à son équipe. Chacun des Genin était sale et épuisé, mais les mêmes sourires rayonnants se trouvaient sur leurs visages. Celui d’Hitomi s’adoucit d’une touche de tendresse quand elle remarqua Hinata qui l’attendait près de la porte du terrain d’entraînement. Sans la moindre hésitation, la jeune fille prit sa petite amie dans ses bras et l’embrassa, ses doigts glissant déjà entre les longues mèches violet sombre de ses cheveux.

— Ca te dit d’aller manger quelque part ce soir ? murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille. Je t’invite.

Après tout, qui avait décidé qu’elle devait utiliser tout l’argent qu’elle recevait de ses missions pour ses créations ? Cela faisait deux bonnes semaines qu’elle mourait d’envie d’inviter Hinata au restaurant, d’avoir un vrai rencard avec elle. Sa petite-amie le méritait, sans le moindre doute. Elle méritait tout ce que la jeune Yûhi avec de meilleur et de plus doux à lui offrir.

Et le meilleur et le plus doux, Hinata l’obtint. Plus tard ce soir-là, vêtue d’une robe d’été noire ornée d’orchidées rose pâle, Hitomi vint la chercher à l’entrée des Terres Hyûga – en prétendant que c’était pour aller voir un film pour ne pas choquer les pauvres membres de son clan – puis l’emmena dans un restaurant sur les terres des Akimichi. Via Shikaku, elle avait pu obtenir une réservation quand bien même il fallait généralement s’y prendre des semaines à l’avance.

La soirée se finit dans un parc entre les terres des Akimichi et des Nara. Le ciel était merveilleusement clair, et Hinata semblait fascinée par les étoiles. Assises sur un banc, les deux jeunes filles étaient blotties l’une contre l’autre, la tête d’Hitomi sur l’épaule de sa petite-amie. Elle pouvait sentir son discret parfum, et frissonnait tandis que le bout des doigts de la jeune Hyûga dansaient sur la peau sensible de son cou. Elle aurait souhaité que cet instant dure pour toujours.

Au bout d’une petite heure, passée à échanger des baisers et tendresses murmurées au creux de l’oreille, les deux jeunes filles délaissèrent leur petit coin de secret et de paradis pour rentrer. Alors qu’elle se levait du banc, Hitomi eut l’impression de sentir un léger tiraillement sur ses méridiens, mais quand elle regarda dans la direction dont était venue la sensation, même en s’ouvrant à la cage qui trônait au centre de sa Bibliothèque, elle ne remarqua rien de particulier. Elle resta un instant tendue et immobile mais, quand rien ne se passa, elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d’Hinata et la guida jusqu’à la sortie du parc.

Le couple prit son temps sur le chemin du retour, mais bien vite elles furent trop près des terres Hyûga pour pouvoir se permettre une quelconque proximité. Hitomi raccompagna Hinata jusqu’à la porte gardée par un Chûnin du clan et lui fit un simple signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir, bien consciente du regard méprisant que l’homme posait sur elle. Malgré cette fin en demi-teinte, elle avait passé une soirée merveilleuse, dont le simple souvenir la plongeait dans un état de contentement profond. Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle s’endormit le sourire aux lèvres, le fantôme du parfum d’Hinata la guidant vers le monde des rêves.

— Hitomi, descends !

L’appel de sa mère tira la jeune fille de son sommeil d’un seul coup. Agissant plus par réflexe qu’autre chose, elle sortit du lit d’un bond, croisa Naruto et Sasuke devant leurs chambres respectives et dévala les escaliers à toutes jambes, ses pieds nus claquant contre le bois soigneusement verni. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise quand elle aperçut Hinata dans les bras de sa mère, mais l’inquiétude prit très vite le pas ; sa petite-amie pleurait, ses frêles épaules secouées de sanglots dont le bruit étranglé lui parvenait aux oreilles.

— Qu’est-ce… Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Hinata ?

— C’est mon père…

Sans prendre la peine de demander la permission, la jeune fille prit Hinata des bras de sa mère pour la serrer dans les siens, son étreinte devenant aussitôt berceuse.

— Explique-moi.

— Il… Un des membres de la Bunke nous a vues hier soir… Il l’a dit à Père, et il m’a… Il m’a promis que si je n’arrêtais pas immédiatement ces déviances, il scellerait mon Byakugan.

Une colère glacée envahit le corps d’Hitomi. L’aura meurtrière se forma lentement sur sa peau, épaississant l’air, mais sous son épiderme, elle sentait comme un tiraillement de mauvais augure, qu’il lui fallut repousser pour avoir à nouveau les idées claires. Des larmes amères lui montèrent aux yeux, sa décision prise en un instant. Elle s’offrit le luxe d’une étreinte, inspirant à pleins poumons l’odeur d’Hinata, ses mains sur sa nuque, ses épaules, ses hanches. Son regard croisa celui de Kurenai. La mère et la fille étaient toutes les deux, sans le moindre doute, parvenues à une conclusion similaire.

— Tu n’es pas prête à le défier, pas vrai, Hinata ?

— Mais je… Je…

— Je sais, Hinata. Moi aussi. Mais je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas me mettre entre ta famille et toi. Je ne peux pas te forcer à faire ce choix.

Elles pleuraient toutes les deux à présent, le regard lilas perdu dans une mer rouge sombre. Hitomi souffrait et damnait mille fois ce coincé d’Hiashi pour ce qu’il la forçait à faire. Il avait gagné, bien entendu. Il avait émis une menace à laquelle elle ne pouvait répondre que d’une seule manière.

— Je ne veux pas…

— Mon non plus, Hinata. Mais on n’a pas le choix, pas vrai ? Peut-être… Peut-être plus tard, dans quelques années, quand nous serons plus fortes, on pourrait… Mais ça ne sert à rien de tirer des plans sur la comète. C’est fini, il a gagné.

— Je suis tellement, tellement désolée, Hitomi…

— Ce n’est pas ta faute. Tu es une victime de ses machinations, pas une coupable. Et puis, ça ne va pas nous empêcher d’être amies, pas vrai ? Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais.

Sur ces mots, le cœur d’Hitomi se ferma aux sentiments qui avaient commencé à grandir en elle jusque là. Seule la colère demeura, froide, patiente, implacable. Un jour, Hiashi verrait les conséquences de son choix d’aujourd’hui. Pour l’instant, elle n’était qu’une Genin, insignifiante, dispensable, mais un jour… Oui, un jour, elle lui ferait payer la douleur qu’il infligeait à sa propre fille.


	39. Les réalités du ninja

Cet après-midi-là, comme s’il avait été prévenu – par Naruto et Sasuke peut-être, voire Kurenai elle-même – Kakashi-sensei arriva seul sur le terrain d’entraînement. Comme bon nombre des membres de l’entourage d’Hitomi, il avait assisté à certains des moments d’intimité du jeune couple, mais, contrairement à la majorité des adultes du village, il était assez bien versé dans les politiques des différents clans pour avoir vu ce désastre venir. Hitomi et Hinata n’auraient pas pu se cacher éternellement, et en tant que membre de la Sôke, Hinata avait le devoir d’enfanter. Cette seule idée avait poussé Hiashi à prendre cette décision cruelle.

— Hitomi-chan, viens par ici. J’ai une technique à t’apprendre, elle devrait te plaire.

La voix du sensei sortit la jeune fille de sa torpeur furieuse. Les pieds dans l’eau, elle avait répété encore et encore pendant plus de deux heures les techniques Suiton qu’elle connaissait, imaginant plusieurs fois ce qu’elle pourrait faire à Hiashi si elle lui mettait la main dessus. Comme si elle avait la moindre chance… Les archives du village lui avaient appris qu’il était un Jônin depuis des années. Il devait être d’une force comparable à celle de Kakashi-sensei, même si lui n’était jamais entré dans l’ANBU – cette vocation n’était pas digne d’un chef de clan, après tout.

Lentement, la jeune fille quitta sa position offensive et sortit de l’eau, un pas après l’autre. Elle tremblait encore de colère, chakra et murmures de vengeance bouillonnant en silence sous sa peau tandis qu’elle tentait de s’éclaircir l’esprit. L’air autour d’elle était pratiquement irrespirable tant son aura meurtrière était serrée et épaisse, mais Kakashi ne semblait pas affecté le moins du monde. Ce n’était pas étonnant : elle avait beau être très douée avec cette compétence en particulier, Hitomi n’était qu’une Genin. Il lui manquait des années d’expériences cruelles, de terreur et d’impuissance pour être capable de former une aura meurtrière suffisamment intense pour ébranler le vétéran.

— Je te promets que ça va t’intéresser, l’amadoua Kakashi d’une voix sans doute un peu trop douce pour ses standards.

Une respiration après l’autre, Hitomi parvint à éloigner l’orage qui se formait en elle, et enfin son regard gagna suffisamment en lucidité pour que le Ninja Copieur éloigne sa main du compartiment de sa veste où il rangeait de quoi immobiliser ses adversaires. Il n’aimait pas l’idée de forcer ainsi l’un de ses élèves à écouter, mais il avait assez de fois subi un tel traitement de la part de Minato après la mort de son père pour savoir que c’était efficace.

Quand elle fut devant lui, l’homme fit signe à son élève de s’asseoir à même le sol et lui tendit une serviette qu’il venait de sortir d’un sceau de stockage pour qu’elle puisse s’essuyer les pieds, et remettre ses chaussures. Elle n’avait pas besoin de les enlever d’habitude pour s’entraîner avec les techniques Suiton. Qu’elle s’y soit sentie obligée montrait à quel point elle avait perdu la maîtrise de ses sentiments.

— Bon, la technique que j’ai décidé de t’apprendre est un peu particulière, d’accord ? Dans certains endroits du monde, tous les hommes ont un sursaut de frayeur rien qu’en entendant son nom. Ca veut dire que tu vas devoir faire preuve de prudence en t’en servant, être sûre de bien la maîtriser avant de faire appel à elle en combat. Tu comprends ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, docile et attentive. La voix grave de son sensei avait réussi à éveiller en elle un soupçon d’intérêt qui étouffait tant bien que mal son élan de colère. Oh, le sentiment pernicieux était toujours là, bien caché sous la surface de ses émotions, dans l’ombre d’un œil à nouveau clair et acéré, elle n’attendait que l’occasion de frapper, et de le faire cruellement, encore et encore.

— Cette technique s’appelle le Fouet Aqueux. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

Puisqu’elle répondit d’un hochement de tête négatif, le sensei poursuivit :

— Elle fait partie d’un trio de techniques qui forcent l’eau à prendre une forme d’arme utilisable en combat. Tu les apprendras toutes les trois, mais d’abord celle-ci, parce qu’elle correspond mieux à ton style. Voici les mudras que tu vas devoir former. Le chakra va devoir venir de ta Porte de l’Illumination, et se concentrer dans l’eau que tu auras déjà rassemblée pour lui donner la forme d’un fouet. Tu veux essayer ?

Ravie de trouver une diversion à sa colère sans précédent, Hitomi se réfugia dans l’exercice. Au bout d’une heure, elle n’avait réussi à former qu’une vague forme de fouet qui s’étala à ses pieds à peine une seconde plus tard, et ses mains étaient douloureuses à force de subir encore et encore le passage du chakra dans ses méridiens. Kakashi avait déjà suggéré une pause mais elle avait refusé d’une voix sèche et bornée. Elle voulait maîtriser cette technique.

Et enfin, ce fut sa volonté qui remporta la bataille. Elle était essoufflée, ses doigts agités de spasmes enroulés autour de la garde d’un fouet dont l’extrêmité dansait à ses pieds. Elle fit le geste de frapper vers le Clone de Terre que Kakashi avait invoqué pour lui servir d’adversaire, et l’arme répondit immédiatement… Mais frappa l’air au-dessus de la tête du clone. Elle fronça les sourcils, évalua la cause probable de son erreur, et recommença. Cette fois, elle était plus près. Encore une fois, et elle faisait mouche, le clone se dissolvant dans la terre et la boue.

— Félicitations ! Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd’hui. Ce serait vraiment stupide que tu te blesses alors qu’on part pour une grosse mission demain…

— Une mission ? Quelle mission ?

— Oh, une mission de rang C au Pays des Vagues. Ensui-san ne t’a pas emmenée là-bas, n’est-ce pas ?

— Non… Non, on n’y est pas allés.

La voix d’Hitomi s’était faite songeuse, ses traits fermés cachant merveilleusement bien le sujet de ses pensées. Elle avait eu des doutes concernant cet arc tout entier quand une autre mission de rang C leur avait été attribuée à la place de celle-ci… Mais peut-être était-ce tout simplement le moment auquel cela arrivait qui comptait, et pas le fait qu’il s’agisse de leur première vraie mission. Heureusement, ses plans étaient prêts, et leurs variations en cas de problème également.

— Bon, puisque tu as bien travaillé aujourd’hui, je t’invite au salon de thé. Je vais en profiter pour te briefer concernant la mission, tu transmettras les informations à tes frères.

Finalement, Hitomi dut bel et bien payer, Kakashi s’étant éclipsé avant l’arrivée de l’addition, mais au moins il avait tenu sa promesse de lui donner toutes les informations nécessaires concernant le Pays des Vagues et l’objectif de leur mission. Rien n’entrait en contradiction avec ce qu’elle avait appris dans le canon. Elle se posait tout de même une question qui la troublait énormément : comment Hiruzen avait-il pu être trompé à ce point par les paramètres de la mission ? Aucune des hypothèses qui lui venaient à l’esprit n’était rassurante.

La première, la plus évidente, était qu’il ignorait tout de la situation au Pays des Vagues. Dans ce cas, soit Danzô avait véritablement un pouvoir considérable sur la circulation de l’information, jusqu’au sommet du pouvoir de Konoha, soit Hiruzen avait cessé d’écouter ses espions – et donc Jiraiya. La deuxième hypothèse supposait qu’il sache parfaitement ce qui attendait l’Équipe Sept sur place. Et dans ce cas, il avait un objectif en les envoyant au-devant d’un tel danger. Pourrait-il vouloir que Naruto accède au pouvoir du Kyûbi ? Elle aurait pu ajouter le Sharingan à la liste, si Sasuke ne l’avait pas éveillé deux ans plus tôt par sa faute.

Rien de tout cela n’était rassurant, mais elle n’avait pas vraiment d’autre choix que de mettre cette question de côté pour le moment. Il n’était pas encore temps d’affronter le Troisième, et encore moins le Conseiller qui se cachait dans son ombre. Il lui restait encore un univers entier de progrès à faire avant d’avoir la plus ténue des chances de battre l’un ou l’autre. Mais elle n’oublierait pas. Elle n’oublierait aucun des torts que ces hommes avaient causé, causaient et causeraient encore à ceux qui lui étaient chers, des torts qu’ils avaient déjà causés et du monstrueux génocide qu’ils avaient organisé puis étouffé. Elle se fichait de leurs raisons, elle leur ferait payer, un jour.

Quand elle rentra à la maison, le soleil se couchait, et l’humeur dans le salon était terne. Naruto et Sasuke discutaient en chuchotant tandis que Kurenai aiguisait des kunai. Hinata était partie peu après la rupture, Hitomi l’avait accompagnée chez Kiba avant de se diriger vers le terrain d’entraînement numéro trois. Elle était sûre que Tsume et Hana Inuzuka seraient d’une grande aide à son ex-petite-amie. Et comme penser à elle en ces termes faisait mal…

Hitomi n’était même pas sûre d’avoir été amoureuse d’Hinata. Elle avait pour elle une affection bien plus intense et profonde qu’elle n’en aurait éprouvée pour une amie, de cela au moins elle était certaine, et c’était la raison pour laquelle sa rancœur était si forte : cette relation n’avait même pas eu le temps de s’épanouir qu’elle disparaissait déjà sous des manipulations politiques qui les dépassaient toutes les deux. C’était injuste, et elles ne pouvaient absolument rien y faire.

— Les garçons, on a une mission demain et Kakashi-sensei m’a ordonné de vous briefer et de vous aider à vous préparer si vous en avez besoin.

Hitomi n’avait pas pris d’égard pour la discussion de ses frères adoptifs. Elle manquait de patience pour cela, aujourd’hui. Il lui semblait manquer de tout ce qui aurait pu l’adoucir. Elle savait que c’était la détresse qui parlait, qu’elle avait encore en elle le pouvoir d’être délicate, gentille, attentionnée, mais elle avait juste envie de se noyer dans le feu de sa colère. D’une voix raide et sans doute distante, elle se mit à énumérer les paramètres de la mission, sa mémoire parfaite suppléant là où sa sourde fureur lui donnait envie de tout envoyer bouler.

Elle passa la soirée à aider Naruto et Sasuke à se préparer. Pour ce faire, elle leur fabriqua plusieurs rouleaux de stockage, remplaçant ainsi ceux qu’ils ne pouvaient plus utiliser à force d’usure. La danse répétitive du pinceau sur le parchemin et l’odeur de l’encre l’aidèrent peu à peu à retrouver une paix fragile, sans doute un peu trop bancale pour faire illusion. Bien entendu, les garçons savaient ce qu’il s’était passé avec Hinata, les raisons de son humeur sombre, et réagissaient d’une manière plus ou moins subtile : Naruto était assis si près d’elle qu’il ne cessait de l’effleurer, et le regard de Sasuke ne la quitta pas un seul instant.

Cette nuit-là, elle fit un cauchemar qui se déroulait clairement au Pays des Vagues, le rêve d’un petit bateau à moteur attaqué au milieu d’un bras de mer, puis se réveilla en sursaut… Pour trouver Kakashi dans l’encadrement de sa fenêtre. Elle réagit sans réfléchir, jetant dans sa direction le kunai qu’elle gardait en permanence sous son oreiller, et il se décala simplement de quelques centimètres pour laisser passer la lame à côté de son oreille.

— Habille-toi, Hitomi-chan. Le Hokage m’a demandé de te prendre avec moi pour une mission rapide avant le départ.

Tout en s’exécutant dans un froissement de tissu, la jeune fille jeta un œil à son réveil, sur la table de chevet. Une heure du matin… Une mission qui demandait moins de neuf heures pour être accomplie n’augurait rien de bon, surtout quand elle impliquait l’un des Jônin d’élite de Konoha allant chercher l’une de ses élèves dans son lit.

— Il s’agit d’une mission de traque et d’exécution. Vers minuit, un membre de la Division Cryptage et Décodage a décidé de déserter. Nous devons le retrouver et l’abattre avant qu’il n’atteigne la frontière. Ton rôle sera de suivre le moindre de mes mouvements – en aucun cas tu n’auras le droit d’intervenir ou de faire connaître ta présence. C’est bien compris ?

Elle hocha la tête, luttant pour garder un visage impassible alors qu’une vague de glace s’était emparée de son cœur. Pourquoi elle ? Elle n’était qu’une Genin, pourquoi… La réalisation lui donna envie de vomir. Hiruzen pouvait servir deux objectifs en l’envoyant si jeune sur une telle mission. Soit il voulait la détourner de la voie des shinobi, soit il voulait la préparer à accomplir elle-même de telles missions quand elle monterait en grade. Même si aucune de ces deux hypothèses n’était plaisante, elle penchait plutôt pour la deuxième. Après tout, les compétences qu’elle développait déjà correspondait bien aux brigades d’assassinnat…

— Allez, en route.

Sans un mot, Hitomi bondit à la suite de Kakashi, son ombre menue se fondant à merveille dans l’obscurité de la nuit. La nouvelle lune était passée deux jours plus tôt, si bien que le seul éclairage était le regard distant des étoiles, suppléé par un croissant argenté si mince qu’il en était à peine perceptible. Un peu de concentration, un élan tiède de chakra, et les yeux d’Hitomi s’adaptaient à une vision nocturne. Elle avait appris cette petite astuce en sixième année, lors de l’un des derniers exercices de survie qu’Iruka avait assigné à sa classe. Elle n’aurait pas imaginé s’en servir dans ce cadre-ci, pas aussi tôt.

Au bout d’une heure de course, la jeune fille commença à peiner. Dans des conditions normales, elle aurait tenu bien plus longtemps, mais elle avait passé plusieurs heures à s’entraîner plus tôt dans la journée, et Kakashi la poussait à un rythme bien plus soutenu qu’elle n’en avait l’habitude. Un feu pâle s’alluma dans ses flancs, s’élançant en battements sourds à chacune de ses respirations. Elle refusait de céder ou ralentir – ce serait trop proche d’un échec à son goût, vraiment trop proche. Puisqu’elle n’avait pas d’autre alternative, elle se contenta d’ignorer ce signal d’alerte, se concentrant sur le bruit ténu et rythmé de ses pas contre les branches d’arbre plutôt que sur la douleur.

Kakashi attira son attention au bout de trente minutes supplémentaires. En langue des signes de Konoha, il lui ordonna de se cacher dans un buisson et d’observer. Lui-même s’arrêta à l’orée d’une clairière, son chakra à peine étouffé. Voulait-il laisser une chance au déserteur de se battre ? Hitomi n’en savait rien, mais elle obéit à la lettre aux instructions qu’il lui avait données, dissimulant son chakra au maximum de ses capacités tandis que son corps s’effaçait dans l’ombre du buisson qui pouvait lui donner la meilleure vue sur la clairière.

Et de cette vue, elle ne rata absolument rien. L’homme, le déserteur, était brun et menu, la moitié de son visage moucheté de cicatrices qui ressemblaient à des éclats de shrapnel ou des étincelles. Il avait l’air à bout de souffle, effrayé, ses yeux écarquillés cherchant désespérément une voie de fuite. Il n’en trouverait pas. Il portait la veste réglementaire des Chûnin, il n’avait aucune chance face au Ninja Copieur en personne. Celui-ci avança d’un pas dans la clairière, stoïque et vaguement menaçant. L’aura meurtrière se forma lentement sur sa peau, et elle était différente de celle d’Hitomi, comme le soleil l’était de la flamme d’une bougie. Si cette volonté avait été dirigée vers elle, la jeune Yûhi n’aurait même pas été capable de respirer.

Kakashi se dressait comme une muraille devant sa cible, indiscutablement fort, doté d’une prestance écrasante, fin et racé comme le limier qui jadis lui avait donné son nom de code dans l’ANBU. Dégainant un kunai, il se mit en position sous les yeux d’Hitomi et attaqua. Dans d’autres circonstances, peut-être, il aurait pu offrir à l’homme de se rendre, mais on ne laissait pas ce genre d’opportunité aux membres de la Division Cryptage et Décodage. Ils étaient censés se faire escorter au moindre pas hors du village par une unité de l’ANBU, tant leur existence même était à la fois essentielle et terrible aux yeux d’un Village Caché. Dans leurs mémoires se cachaient les secrets du village et la clé pour y accéder. Un déserteur issu de cette Division… La mort était la seule fin possible pour lui.

Hitomi réalisa qu’elle hyperventilait quand Kakashi exécuta les mudras de l’Éclair Pourfendeur et que la vague de bleu pâle surgit dans la clairière, accompagnée des piaillements d’oiseaux qui lui donnaient son autre nom. Roulée en boule sous les feuilles humides de son buisson, et tenta de retrouver son calme mais dut se mordre le poing jusqu’au sang pour étouffer les petits geignements paniqués qui lui montaient dans la gorge. Jamais ces dernières semaines n’avait-elle envisagé Kakashi comme ce qu’il était vraiment, un tueur sans pitié – si doué dans ce domaine que c’en était presque risible. Jamais n’avait-elle songé au sang qui lui baignait les mains et au sang qui imprégnerait un jour les siennes, pas avec une telle acuité, pas en ayant sous les yeux la preuve que c’était bien ce qu’on lui avait enseigné.

Toute sa panique et la terreur instinctive qui lui coulait dans les veines ne purent changer l’issue de ce combat, la manière dont la main baignée de foudre se ficha dans le torse du fugitif pour jaillir de son dos en faisant voler son omoplate en éclat. Au moins eut-il droit à une mort instantanée – une bien faible consolation aux yeux d’Hitomi, qui quitta malgré son corps agité de tremblements l’abri du buisson pour descendre dans la clairière. Elle ne fit que deux pas vacillants au-delà de la frontière des arbres avant de s’effondrer à genoux, le souffle toujours heurté, du sang roulant doucement des morsures qu’elle avait infligées à ses doigts dans l’espoir de se contraindre au silence.

Kakashi ne se tourna pas tout de suite vers elle. D’abord, il dégaina un rouleau de stockage conçu spécialement pour conserver des cadavres et l’activa d’une impulsion de chakra, ne laissant qu’une tache de sang là où un corps s’était trouvé un instant plus tôt. Ensuite, il sortit de l’une de ses poches un chiffon dont il se servit pour nettoyer sommairement ses mains, son visage et tout ce qui avait été touché par le sang du déserteur, les gestes précautionneux et adroits venant à bout du liquide carmin aussi bien que possible dans ces conditions – rien ne valait une douche pour se débarrasser de traces pareilles.

Enfin seulement se tourna-t-il vers elle, les mains à peu près propres et le regard acéré. Elle ne put s’empêcher de se raidir, quand bien même elle était parfaitement consciente que son sensei ne lèverait pas la main sur elle – encore moins pour l’assassiner. Elle n’était pas une déserteuse et ne comptait pas déserter un jour, sauf peut-être si Danzô prenait le pouvoir. C’était irrationnel, elle le savait – cela ne l’empêchait pas de ressentir cette peur sans commune mesure jusqu’au plus profond d’elle-même.

Il fallut quelques instants à la jeune fille pour comprendre les bras de son sensei autour d’elle, son étreinte, sa main large et puissante devenue douceur et réconfort dans son dos, sa voix profonde et grave qui murmurait des promesses de sécurité vides de sens. Après plusieurs minutes, elle comprit qu’il s’excusait, qu’il avait dû suivre les ordres, qu’il avait tenté de faire comprendre à Hiruzen qu’elle n’était pas prête mais que le dirigeant ne l’avait pas écouté. Il était désolé de lui avoir fait voir ça, désolé de savoir qu’un jour pas si lointain, ce serait son tour à elle.

Quand Hitomi se fut calmée, l’homme relâcha son étreinte, mais ne la laissa pas s’éloigner. Ses deux mains entourèrent celle qu’elle avait blessée en tentant de se contraindre au silence, chaude, solide. Elle perçut la caresse de son chakra sur sa peau et, quand il relâcha ses doigts, ils étaient intacts, les petites blessures refermées comme des mauvais souvenirs. Ce geste, peut-être, la réconforta plus sûrement que ne l’avait fait l’étreinte, pour une raison qu’elle ne parvenait pas bien à expliquer.

Alors seulement la prit-il par l’épaule pour la guider hors de la clairière. Il la souleva de terre comme si elle ne pesait rien – pour lui, ce n’était sans doute pas loin de la réalité – et prit le chemin du retour. Il était bien plus rapide, maintenant qu’il n’avait plus à se soucier de garder un rythme qu’elle était capable de suivre. Malgré cela, chacun de ses gestes était fluide, libre, précis. C’était la démarche d’un homme qui avait parcouru le monde entier jusqu’à ce que jamais son pied ne faiblisse. Pratiquement sans s’en rendre compte, Hitomi ferma les yeux.

Elle somnola pendant tout le trajet du retour, son angoisse étouffée par le retour de bâton de l’adrénaline qui avait chanté dans ses veines. Elle se serait sans doute endormie pour de bon si le souvenir du moment où son professeur avait tué le fugitif ne lui était pas revenu encore et encore. Kakashi semblait à le comprendre : à chaque fois qu’elle se tendait, ses bras se resserraient autour d’elle et un son bas et doux résonnait dans sa gorge, réconfortant.

Au moment de déposer son élève dans son lit, Kakashi décida qu’il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Il avait été à sa place, et c’était sans le moindre le doute la solitude qui lui avait fait le plus de mal après qu’il ait vu son premier cadavre. Le fait qu’il s’agisse de son père n’avait fait qu’aggraver les choses, mais Kakashi ne parlait pas de ces sujets si sensibles. Jamais. C’était exactement pour cela qu’il savait tout le mal causé par ce genre de silence, la manière dont une blessure psychologique s’infestait et gangrenait le reste de l’esprit au fil des années.

Il n’était sans doute pas la personne à qui Hitomi pourrait parler de ce traumatisme et de ceux à suivre – ceux auquel un ninja ne pouvait échapper qu’en mourant prématurément. Il avait trop bien appris à accepter ses propres plaies, quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pour aucun de ses élèves. Ce soir, dans le secret de son esprit, le Ninja Copieur perdit une part du respect qu’il avait toujours éprouvé pour Hiruzen, le maître du maître de son propre maître, autrefois si grand et aujourd’hui si loin enfoncé dans l’erreur.

— Je vais te laisser Pakkun pour la nuit, d’accord ? Il te réveillera et t’emmènera jusqu’aux portes du village dans quelques heures. À demain, Hitomi.

Il ne lui souhaita pas bonne nuit, ni de bien dormir, parce qu’il savait qu’elle passerait sans doute une bonne part des heures qui les séparaient du départ à danser entre éveil et sommeil, incapable de se reposer. Hiruzen était fou de lui avoir ordonné d’emmener la petite avec lui si près du début de sa première longue mission, la première hors du village – comme s’il avait oublié les dégâts que provoquait cette première confrontation à la mort et le temps dont son esprit aurait bien eu besoin pour retrouver son état de fonctionnement normal.

Quand le Ninja Copieur quitta sa chambre, Hitomi ouvrit grand les yeux sur le silence qui retombait doucement sur sa chambre. Elle était incapable de fermer les yeux, malgré la présence chaude et rassurante de Pakkun à ses côtés. À cet instant, elle se sentait incapable de quoi que ce soit.


	40. Vers le Pays des Vagues

Le matin venu, puisqu’elle était de toute façon incapable de fermer l’œil, Hitomi se leva quelques minutes avant le soleil et s’empara du paquetage qu’elle s’était constitué pour la mission, les gestes hâtifs et engourdis par la fatigue qui commençait à peser sérieusement sur elle. Les premières heures du matin étaient toujours les pires après une nuit sans sommeil ou presque ; tout irait mieux en fin de matinée, pour son corps en tout cas. Son esprit… Ce n’était pas la question.

Elle quitta la maison avant que qui que ce soit ne se lève et prit soin de contourner le salon de thé où Ensui venait se réveiller tous les matins. À cette heure, les seules personnes éveillées étaient les ninjas qui rentraient de mission ou partaient justement, leurs ordres tout juste reçus. Le dos raide, elle se posta à l’entrée du village après avoir salué Izumo et Kotetsu d’un discret signe de tête. Pakkun l’avait laissée à mi-chemin pour rejoindre Kakashi et sans doute lui faire un rapport. Cette idée mettait Hitomi vaguement mal à l’aise. Elle n’avait pas exactement fait de crise d’hystérie, mais se montrer incapable de dormir après avoir assisté à son premier meurtre était sans doute quelque chose que son sensei voudrait surveiller de près.

Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent presqu’une heure plus tard, et semblèrent sentir tout de suite que quelque chose n’allait pas chez leur sœur adoptive — à la manière dont elle se tenait peut-être, la tension dans ses épaules cachant mal le mal-être qu’elle éprouvait. En réaction, Naruto s’approcha jusqu’à ce que leurs avant-bras s’effleurent et Sasuke se posta de son autre côté, même si lui ne la toucha pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, il attira son attention et lui mit une petite pomme fraîche et verte dans la main. Elle répliqua d’un haussement de sourcils qui demandait des réponses.

— Pas de vaisselle dans l’évier ce matin, ni d’odeur de savon, ça veut dire que tu n’as pas mangé. Mange maintenant.

L’ordre était prononcé d’une voix si impassible qu’elle s’exécuta sans même y penser, la première bouchée faisant éclater le jus sucré et la chair tendre du fruit sur sa langue. Elle fit passer la légère acidité d’une gorgée d’eau à sa gourde et continua de manger du bout des lèvres sous le regard acéré du dernier des Uchiha avant de jeter le trognon dans l’herbe. Tous les Konohajins jetaient leurs restes de fruits et parfois même de légumes par terre, là où il y avait de la place et une terre fertile, dans l’espoir qu’un jour un arbre pousse à cet endroit. Le Pays du Feu ne manquait pas d’arbres, mais tous les ninjas du Village Caché étaient au moins d’accord sur un point : on n’avait jamais assez d’arbres devant soi.

Kakashi arriva peu après, le client dans son sillage — que les deux hommes partagent leur manquement à la ponctualité n’étonnait pas Hitomi, pas plus que l’apparence négligée et probablement déjà bien imbibée du bâtisseur de ponts. On voyait à ses vêtements qu’il avait été riche autrefois et que cette époque était révolue depuis un bon moment déjà. Dans sa main, il serrait le goulot d’une bouteille de sake bon marché comme si sa vie en dépendait. L’alcool l’avait aidé à mentir, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

— C’est ça les ninjas que Konoha me donne pour cette mission méga-importante ? Ils ont l’air de gamins, surtout l’avorton au milieu !

Hitomi ouvrait déjà la bouche pour défendre Naruto, le souvenir de cette scène dans le canon encore incroyablement vivace, puis se rendit compte que c’était elle, qui se trouvait au milieu de ses frères adoptifs.  _ Elle _ était l’avorton au milieu. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent à nouveau, elle prit une inspiration sifflante, son corps déjà raide et tendu effectua un pas rapide vers l’homme, l’aura meurtrière s’épanouissant déjà comme une fleur sur sa peau délicate, et fut arrêtée par la main puissante de Kakashi sur son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir son pouce appuyer doucement sur l’un des points de pressions à la jonction de sa nuque, menace ou promesse de douleur si elle agressait Tazuna. Avec un sourire qui n’atteignait que son œil unique, le Jônin prit la parole d’une voix faussement enjouée :

— Allons, Hitomi-chan, tu ne peux pas attaquer le client qui nous a engagés pour le protéger.

— Ouais, c’est vrai ! Vous quatre allez m’emmener au Pays des Vagues et en un seul morceau ! Je suis une personne très importante, après tout.

Hitomi résista très fort à l’envie de rouler les yeux, laissant son corps se détendre lentement sous les doigts de Kakashi pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle s’était reprise, qu’elle n’allait pas tourner berserker et massacrer leur client. Au bout de quelques secondes, il relâcha sa prise et lui tapota gentiment l’épaule. Ce simple geste lui fit comprendre qu’il savait ce qui la rendait si mal à l’aise et irritable, et qu’il appréhendait ce qu’elle traversait. Après tout, il était passé par là, lui aussi, et il était bien plus jeune qu’elle à ce moment-là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre ninjas et leur client partirent du village. La première journée de voyage se passa sans la moindre anicroche, ce qui surprit Hitomi. Puisque le canon n’avait jamais été très clair concernant le passage du temps, elle aurait dû s’attendre à ce que ce genre de choses se produisent, mais elle était déconcertée à chaque fois que le temps la trompait. Elle avait passé toute la journée à guetter le premier signe de l’embuscade qui les attendait quelque part sur la route et dont la perspective la terrifiait, incapable de contrôler la tension qui affectait la moindre de ses réactions. En vain.

Elle se porta volontaire pour le premier quart de garde mais Kakashi s’y opposa d’un ton sans appel, soutenu par Naruto et Sasuke dans cette décision. Une colère irrationnelle s’empara d’Hitomi pendant un instant. Elle la refoula avec sévérité, refusant de manquer de professionnalisme pendant sa toute première mission hors de Konoha. C’était aussi, après tout, un tournant important de sa carrière. Si cette raison ne suffisait pas, elle savait au fond d’elle qu’elle était déraisonnable : elle devait dormir si elle voulait être en état d’affronter ce qui attendait son équipe pendant cette mission.

Elle rêva de sang et de larmes, du goût du fer et du sel sur ses lèvres, d’une mer sans fin et d’une montagne noyée dans la brume. Ce fut Sasuke qui la réveilla, une main pressée contre sa bouche pour étouffer l’exclamation qui lui échappait toujours quand elle se réveillait d’un cauchemar. Il avait appris à connaître ces habitudes incontrôlables qui lui collaient à la peau, lui qui avait passé tant de nuits en sa compagnie, lui qui embrassait le soir venu des démons de semblable envergure.

Malgré le cauchemar, une grande majorité de la fatigue qui s’était accrochée à ses os comme une seconde carcasse n’était plus qu’un souvenir. Elle sortit de son sac de couchage, frissonnant dans l’air nocturne, et s’assit sur la bûche que son frère avait choisie pour monter la garde. Elle pouvait sentir là où il s’était tenu le fantôme de sa chaleur et peut-être une trace de chakra, discrète et entêtante. Elle soupira et un doux nuage blanc s’échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Quand elle était sur la route avec Ensui, une éternité plus tôt, dans les nuits glaciales que le désert jetait sur le monde, elle avait aimé tenter de deviner des formes dans la condensation. Ce temps lui semblait si complètement révolu désormais, et rien ne lui manquait plus que l’impression d’être minuscule et en sécurité, noyée dans l’ombre bienveillante et féroce de sa protection.

Sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons endormis, Hitomi dégaina Ishi to Senrigan. Le tantô était toujours d’une magnificence qui lui faisait presque mal à regarder. Elle ne l’avait jamais véritablement utilisé, ne l’avait jamais brandi avec pour objectif la mort d’un adversaire. Dans quelques heures ou quelques jours, ce serait sans doute le cas, et cela la terrifiait. Rien ne pouvait repousser l’inévitable, rien qui se trouve en son pouvoir, en tout cas. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire, c’était s’assurer d’être prête. Ses doigts attrapèrent comme par réflexe la pierre à aiguiser qui ne la quittait jamais, dans l’une des nombreuses poches de sa ceinture. Elle commença à frotter, le bruit glissant comme une musique dans ses oreilles, et chaque passage de la pierre contre l’acier se fit un peu plus affectueux que le précédent.

Pouvait-elle, comme cette lame, s’affûter sous les soins attentifs de Kakashi ? Il était si différent d’Ensui, si fidèle au pouvoir du village qu’il en devenait pratiquement aveugle. Qu’elle vienne à lui avec ses secrets, et il s’empresserait de les répéter à Hiruzen, persuadé de bien faire, scellant sans le savoir le destin de l’enfant qu’il avait juré de protéger. Après tout, comme tout le monde, il pensait la Racine dissoute. Si même le Hokage ignorait qu’elle s’était reformée dans l’ombre des feuilles de Konoha, qui était-il, lui si loyal et désireux de plaire à l’homme qu’il admirait tant, pour connaître les secrets les plus noirs et les mieux dissimulés du village ?

Ce qu’Hitomi ignorait, c’était que la foi de Kakashi envers Hiruzen avait commencé à vaciller. Il avait vécu comme un déchirement l’attribution d’une équipe de Genin alors qu’il n’était pas prêt à recevoir une telle charge, mais il avait accepté parce qu’il s’agissait de son devoir, parce qu’ils n’étaient plus qu’une poignée à Konoha à être qualifiés pour une telle mission et que les autres avaient déjà leur propre équipe sur laquelle veiller. Il avait accepté, parce qu’Hiruzen avait toujours su décider. C’était pour cela qu’il était un si grand leader, pour cela que les clans lui faisaient encore confiance et le suivaient malgré les conflits et les désastres qui avaient frappé le village sous son règne.

Quelques-uns de ces désastres et conflits n’avaient pas été de sa faute. D’autres si.

Certaines décisions avaient continué de grignoter la confiance absolue qu’il avait offerte au maître du maître de son maître. Certaines n’avaient été évitées que par la lucidité de Kurenai. Le fils de Minato, seul dans un appartement, sans la moindre supervision, à douze ans à peine ? Ç’aurait été une folie, même le Limier pouvait le voir. Quant à Sasuke… Kakashi avait entendu dans un bar que les Jônin fréquentaient que les Conseillers avaient fait pression pour que le Hokage refuse la demande de tutelle émise par Kurenai. Un petit garçon même pas sorti de l’Académie aurait été forcé de vivre seul là où sa famille avait été massacrée si sa consoeur n’avait pas reçu l’appui des Nara, Akimichi et Yamanaka dans sa requête. Rien qu’à l’idée de cette éventualité, Kakashi frissonnait d’horreur. Il avait appris à connaître le garçon et savait vers quel chemin il se serait inévitablement tourné, si une telle chose s’était produite. Même en ayant évité cette catastrophe, il n’était pas sauvé ; un long chemin restait à parcourir en ce sens.

Et Hitomi… Hitomi était pour Kakashi un problème épineux. Elle était la variable inconnue de cette équipe, la seule de ses trois élèves à ne pas lui remémorer l’équipe dont il avait un jour fait partie, et surtout, elle était imprévisible, il l’avait appris à ses dépens plus d’une fois. Parfois, elle se comportait selon son âge, riant avec insouciance au milieu de ses frères adoptifs, et parfois… Parfois il brillait dans ses yeux une intelligence redoutable, une force qui ne concédait la victoire à quiconque. Kakashi était effrayé devant ce regard, parce qu’il lui rappelait le garçon qu’il avait un jour été – si sûr de lui, si certain d’être dans le vrai quoi qu’il fasse.

La mission pour laquelle il l’avait emmenée avait porté un sévère coup à l’assurance d’Hitomi, Kakashi le voyait bien. Il s’y était attendu aussi — elle était si douce au fond, si peu préparée, une enfant. Et pourtant une colère sourde et froide s’était soulevée en lui comme la mer quand il l’avait vue brisée et terrifiée, emportant au loin encore un peu du respect qu’il avait jadis voué sans borne au Troisième. Son devoir allait au village dans son ensemble, à son bien-être, et le village avait besoin d’une génération aussi forte que saine pour le protéger. Kakashi n’avait que du mépris pour les racines pourrissantes qui se cachaient dans l’ombre.

Il fut le premier à se réveiller ce matin-là et contempla un instant la seule kunoichi de son équipe. Le tantô dégainé, une véritable œuvre d’art aux yeux du Ninja Copieur, était soigneusement posé en équilibre sur ses jambes, le métal fraîchement aiguisé jetant des éclats froids là où la lumière se reflétait. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la jeune fille, seulement de longues mèches noires et ondulées agités par une faible brise, et la rosée qui brillait tout autour d’elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui quand il se leva et hocha légèrement le menton pour le saluer, silencieuse par respect pour le sommeil de ses compagnons. Son regard avait changé, une évolution subtile qu’il était incapable d’ignorer. Si elle ne dépassait pas ce stade d’engourdissement qui venait après le choc, elle deviendrait froide, distante, se refermerait sur elle-même et perdrait peu à peu le goût des sentiments et des relations aujourd’hui si chères à son cœur. Kakashi était prêt à des extrémités dont il ignorait encore tout pour éviter que cela se produise. Konoha n’avait aucun besoin de machines à tuer.

— Repos, Hitomi-chan. Personne ne nous attaquera ici, maintenant que le jour s’est levé. Viens m’aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Docile, elle rengaina son sabre et quitta son perchoir. Dans sa démarche, on pouvait voir le ninja qu’elle deviendrait un jour. Il lui manquait encore le parfait silence, la souplesse redoutable et l’assurance tranquille qui marquait les pas de son shishou, mais un jour, c’était inévitable, il lui transmettrait chacun de ces traits, et Kakashi pouvait le voir mieux que quiconque, lui qui avait eu pour maître l’un des meilleurs professeurs que leur village ait jamais connu.

— Qu’est-ce que ça te fait, Hitomi-chan, de sortir à nouveau du village ?

— Ca m’avait manqué, dit-elle avec la plus discrète nuance d’hésitation. J’aime Konoha, mais le monde est plein de choses qu’on n’y retrouve pas.

— Tu as aimé le Désert aussi, pas vrai ?

— Le sable était énervant à se glisser partout. Mais l’odeur des dunes et du soleil… Le meilleur ami que je me suis fait là-bas portait cette odeur. Je me demande si c’est toujours le cas.

La main de la jeune fille s’attarda sur le léger renflement près de sa hanche droite, là où elle conservait ses carnets communicants. Maintenant qu’elle était loin du village, elle écrivait également à Shikamaru, et elle avait offert un carnet à sa mère et à Ensui, pour pouvoir leur parler également. Pendant l’heure de relâche que Kakashi avait accordé à ses Genin avant qu’il soit temps de dormir, elle avait écrit à chacun d’eux pour leur raconter le début de la mission, ce qu’elle avait vu du Pays du Feu pendant cette journée de voyage. Au rythme de civil qu’ils étaient obligés d’observer scrupuleusement pour le bien de Tazuna, il y avait bien assez de temps pour la contemplation.

Le temps que Sasuke et Naruto se réveillent, elle avait préparé des œufs, coupé de généreuses tranches dans une miche de pain et les avaient garnies des restes de la viande d’hier, juste tiédie par les braises. Les dynamiques de gestion de camp étaient bien différentes quand on était cinq que trois, et elle avait eu un peu de mal à s’adapter, mais cela lui semblait plus facile ce matin, sans la fatigue pour engourdir ses sens et sa réflexion.

Quand ils levèrent le camp, le soleil avait dépassé l’horizon depuis une heure à peine. Deux heures de plus et elle vit enfin ce premier signe de l’embuscade qu’elle avait cherché la veille avec frénésie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la flaque qui s’étendait sur une dizaine de centimètres carrés devant eux et elle dut refréner un soupir devant la pure  _ stupidité _ de cette cachette. Il n’avait pas plu depuis des jours dans cette région. Depuis leur départ de Konoha, elle n’avait pas vu la moindre trace d’une averse passée, et pourtant cette flaque était si limpide qu’elle semblait s’être formée quelques minutes plus tôt à peine.

Elle tapota sur sa cuisse au rythme du morse de Konoha, un autre langage secret qu’elle avait appris en plus de la langue des signes sur les bancs de l’Académie. Le bruit était ténu, mais elle savait que Kakashi, avec ses sens aussi aiguisés que ceux d’un chien, pouvait entendre. « Élément suspect. Embuscade possible. Instructions ? » Sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir : « Déterminer cible. »

Aussi fit-elle mine d’être choquée, terrifiée même quand les deux ninjas jaillirent au milieu d’eux et tranchèrent Kakashi en trois morceaux. Elle n’eut pas besoin de chercher la peur loin en elle ; elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle leur laissa juste le temps de se ruer clairement vers Tazuna puis dégaina son tantô et s’entailla l’extrémité du doigt sur la base de la lame avant de plaquer sa main au sol, les mudras effectués dans la hâte :

— Ninpô : Brigade des Griffes de Fer !

Ses trois chats taillés pour l’attaque apparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Hoshihi se trouvait au centre, le plus grand et le plus féroce des trois, et se jeta immédiatement dans l’action, se ruant vers celui des Frères Démons qui s’en prenait à Naruto pour le déséquilibrer. Les deux autres s’élancèrent à sa suite, fourrures noire et grises devenant un vague sillage de couleur et de feulements furieux. Pendant ce temps, Hitomi se dressa devant l’autre ninja, Sasuke à ses côtés. Elle échangea un regard avec son frère et, sans qu’aucun mot soit échangé, ils surent tous les deux ce qu’ils devaient faire.

D’une bourrade brutale de sa lame, la jeune Yûhi apporta la distraction dont Sasuke avait besoin pour coincer cette redoutable chaîne qui caractérisait le duo de Kiri contre un arbre. Cela n’arrêtait les deux frères qu’un instant, juste le temps de se débarrasser de l’arme devenue inutile. Malgré cela, ils étaient toujours armés jusqu’aux dents et celui qu’Hitomi et Sasuke affrontaient semblait terriblement offensé d’avoir dû se délester de son atout favori face à de vulgaires Genin. Il se rua sur Sasuke, toutes griffes  d’acier dehors.

— Suiton : Fouet Aqueux !

Hitomi ne perdit pas une seconde et fit claquer l’arme dans l’air, l’enroulant autour de la gorge du ninja ennemi avant de tirer de toutes ses forces vers le bas dans l’espoir de lui faire perdre l’équilibre. Du côté de Naruto, Haîro hurla de douleur, du rouge sombre éclaboussant son pelage gris. Une fureur sourde grandit à l’intérieur de son invocatrice, colère et échec se mêlant au fond d’elle pour former un bouillon instable et dangereux.

Hoshihi ne lui laissa pas le temps d’être distraite ou perturbée : tout aussi furieux qu’elle, il porta au ninja un coup à la base de la colonne vertébrale qui le fit hurler et perdre aussitôt son équilibre. Le premier des frères tomba dans l’herbe : le chat géant se jeta sur sa gorge sans la moindre pitié, mettant fin à son existence dans un gargouillis maladif et humide. Le dernier des frères hurla de rage et redoubla ses assauts contre les deux enfants qui s’opposaient à lui. Le coup d’Hitomi l’avait à peine déséquilibré et il prenait lentement l’avantage sur eux, un coup à la fois. Et puis soudain, il parvint à la faire et à repousser son frère, leva ses griffes avec un sourire cruel dissimulé par son masque mais bien visible dans ses yeux bruns, et…

Et un kunai traversa sa main comme du beurre, l’empêchant d’achever la coupable de la mort de son frère. Les yeux écarquillés par une soudaine terreur et par la douleur qui allumait comme un feu dans son bras, il réalisa bien trop tard qu’il n’avait jamais eu la moindre chance de tuer Kakashi Hatake. Ni lui ni son frère n’avaient été de taille contre un tel adversaire, et pourtant, ils avaient cru… Le dernier des Frères Démons fut jeté contre un arbre, sa colonne vertébrale se brisa dans un craquement terrible, et il ne crut plus jamais rien.

Un silence abasourdi se mit à planer sur le sentier qui leur avait servi de champ de bataille. Hitomi retrouvait son souffle sur l’herbe humide. La tête lui tournait légèrement, et ses muscles brûlaient comme jamais ils n’avaient brûlé, pendant aucun entraînement. Elle avait mal, là où le ninja ennemi l’avait frappée pour la faire tomber, son genou droit pulsant douloureusement comme si un hématome s’y formait déjà. Tazuna, le seul à ne pas s’être battu, était d’une pâleur cadavérique derrière la barrière de clones que Naruto avait dressée autour de lui comme un rempart de protection, mais il était bien vivant, lui.

Ce n’était pas le cas des Frères Ninjas. Dans le canon, ils avaient survécu à cet affrontement. En se redressant, Hitomi ne put détourner les yeux de la dépouille qui gisait sous le corps encore hérissé de colère d’Hoshihi, plus particulièrement de la terrible blessure écarlate qui lui déchirait la gorge. Pour lui, ça n’avait pas dû être plus difficile que de tuer une proie particulièrement teigneuse. Pour elle… C’était la première mort dont elle était responsable. Que cette responsabilité soit indirecte ne comptait pas.

Elle se redressa en position assise, les yeux écarquillés et le teint d’une pâleur maladive, ses mains crispées comme des serres sur la garde de son tantô. Quelque chose se serra à la façon d’un poing à l’intérieur de sa poitrine, et elle réalisa, comme détachée d’elle-même, que son souffle était devenu rauque, haché, erratique. Les muscles de ses épaules se contractèrent faiblement, un bourdonnement grave lui envahit les oreilles, et elle resta là à chercher le rythme de sa respiration, incapable de se calmer ou de se relever.

Soudain, les mains et le chakra de Kakashi furent sur elle. Elle perdit son regard dans ses yeux, l’un noir et l’autre rouge, rouge… Un sursaut parcourut tout son corps de la tête aux pieds, comme une vague, et ses paupières se fermèrent.


	41. Une ombre dans le brouillard

Quand Hitomi reprit connaissance, la nuit était tombée. Le camp avait été établi en bordure de la route, assez loin pour qu’elle ne puisse pas reconnaître l’endroit à l’aide de sa vue seule. Sans l’odeur de sang et d’eau qui l’atteignit quand la direction du vent tourna, elle n’aurait sans doute même pas pu deviner quoi que ce soit. Naruto était assis à côté d’elle, une main sur son épaule pour sentir le premier signe d’agitation qu’elle montrerait — et quand ce fut le cas, il sourit, manifestement ravi et soulagé qu’elle ouvre les yeux.

— Hitomi, enfin ! Kakashi-sensei nous a dit que c’était normal, mais Sasuke et moi, on était inquiets quand même ! Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris, là-bas ?

La jeune fille répondit d’un prudent haussement d’épaules. Elle n’avait pas envie de répondre à son frère qu’elle ne savait pas, parce que ce serait lui mentir. Elle était encore capable de reconnaître une crise de panique quand elle en vivait une. Après s’être redressée en position assise, elle laissa son regard errer sur le camp. Sasuke utilisait son chakra pour raviver le feu et travailler sur son contrôle tout à la fois, Tazuna juste à côté de lui contemplait sa bouteille de sake aux trois quarts vide avec hésitation, et derrière eux, Kakashi aiguisait une à une les lames de ses armes de jet. Ses trois chats, quant à eux, patrouillaient dans les ombres et les bois qui entouraient la petite clairière où les garçons avaient décidé de s’installer. Sur ses lèvres, Hitomi força un sourire et fit signe à Naruto de l’aider à se lever.

— Ne t’en fais pas, quoi que ce soit, c’est passé maintenant. Je me sens mieux. Tu devrais aller aider Sasuke avec ce feu, et peut-être commencer à préparer le repas. C’est ton tour, pas vrai ?

— Aaah, tu as raison ! Comment tu fais pour toujours te souvenir de ce genre de choses ?

Avec un petit rire qui n’était pas totalement forcé, la jeune fille s’éloigna de Naruto, la démarche encore faible et hésitante. Elle ramassa une couverture qui traînait sur le chemin et la drapa autour de ses épaules. Une brève inspiration l’informa qu’il s’agissait de celle de Sasuke. Il ne lui en voudrait pas, lui qui n’avait jamais froid. Elle arriva auprès de Kakashi-sensei, qui la regarda pendant quelques instants avant de revenir à son aiguisage. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne dirent pas un mot, puis le professeur se lança, d’un ton bas pour qu’elle seule puisse entendre :

— Tu n’es pas la première à avoir une réaction comme celle-ci après un combat pareil. Ce n’est grave que si ça se reproduit, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas te surveiller de près.

— C’est juste que… La mission avec vous, et maintenant ça… Ça fait beaucoup.

— Je m’en doute, Hitomi-chan. C’est pour ça que je pense que ce n’est pas grave, et que tu peux passer outre. Tu as l’esprit assez solide pour encaisser. Mais que ça se reproduise ou pas, je veux que tu voies un psychologue. Normalement, les Genin n’en ont pas besoin, mais tu n’es pas n’importe quelle Genin, pas vrai ?

— Je n’ai pas demandé ce genre de choses…

— Que tu le demandes ou pas n’entre pas en ligne de compte. Le village t’utilise comme il a besoin de le faire, et en retour tu utilises les ressources mises à ta disposition en fonction de tes propres besoins. Il vaut mieux que tu prennes la bonne habitude d’être suivie par un psy maintenant. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

De cela, Hitomi se doutait. Quand Kakashi avait son âge, il était déjà enfoncé jusqu’au cou dans ses démons entre le suicide de son père et la guerre qui ne lui laissait aucune occasion de faire son deuil. Quand aurait-il eu le temps de consulter ? Elle était déjà extrêmement surprise qu’il amène cette idée de lui-même. Où était passé le Kakashi incapable de se placer en mentor du canon ?

— Je ne saurais pas quoi raconter à un psy, marmonna-t-elle d’une voix emplie d’hésitation.

— Tu n’es pas obligée de parler tout de suite. La mienne a commencé par me parler d’elle, pour me mettre en confiance. Tu aimerais que je te prenne rendez-vous avec elle ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Hitomi regarda son professeur sans mot dire. Elle ne voyait plus que l’un de ses yeux, celui des deux si sombre qu’on ne distinguait pas l’iris de la pupille. Toujours plutôt hésitante, elle finit par hocher la tête. Elle avait vu plus que son compte de psychologues et psychiatres dans le monde d’Avant, pour poser les mots sur certaines choses qui lui avaient rendu la vie dure, froide, sans goût. Elle se sentait heureuse, ici, et n’aurait pas pensé en avoir besoin. Stupide et présomptueux, sans le moindre doute.

— Très bien, c’est décidé dans ce cas. J’espère que ça te fera du bien, d’avoir quelqu’un à qui parler de ce genre de choses. J’ai découvert que c’était important pour moi, en tout cas…

Sur ce, Hitomi comprit à son ton songeur qu’il était temps qu’elle le laisse à ses pensées. Après une légère hésitation, elle alla s’asseoir auprès de Sasuke. Il avait fini son travail sur le feu, mais ne s’était pas éloigné du foyer. Il la salua d’un petit hochement de tête et se décala légèrement pour lui faire de la place.

— Tu m’as inquiété, tout à l’heure.

— Je suis désolée, Sasuke. Est-ce qu’on sait pourquoi ces ninjas nous ont attaqués ? C’était censé être une mission de rang C, mais des ninjas, c’est au moins…

— Du rang B, oui. Apparemment, l’homme qui domine l’économie du Pays des Vagues veut empêcher à tout prix Tazuna de finir son pont, quitte à devoir le tuer, pour garder le monopole. On peut s’attendre à d’autres ninjas ennemis, mais sans doute pas tout de suite.

— Et Kakashi a décidé de continuer ?

— Il ne voulait pas, mais Naruto l’a convaincu. Il disait que tu ne voudrais pas qu’on abandonne, et je suis plutôt d’accord avec lui. On a eu raison, pas vrai ?

— Oui… Je ne voudrais pas abandonner cette mission, ni aucune autre, si je peux l’empêcher. J’aurais juste aimé ne pas tuer cet homme…

— Tu ne l’as pas tué. Hoshihi l’a tué. Et pour lui, c’était sans doute comme chasser un lapin ou un rat. D’accord, c’est toi qui l’as appelé, mais ça ne te rend pas responsable de ses actions, ni de celles de tes autres chats. Ils sont presque adultes maintenant, pas vrai ?

— Oui. D’après Kurokumo, ils seront bientôt considérés comme des guerriers, et pourront à leur tour prendre des apprentis qui rejoindront les rangs de mes invocations.

— Ce sont vraiment des invocations puissantes. J’aimerais récupérer les deux contrats majeurs de mon clan, les Béliers et les Faucons, mais je ne sais pas vraiment où ils se trouvent.

— Shikaku-ojisan dit que les Uchiha avaient des caches d’armes et de stockage dans tout le Pays du Feu, et même en-dehors, au cas où ils auraient dû fuir le village. Apparemment, certaines datent même d’avant la création de Konoha. On pourra peut-être les visiter lors de nos prochaines missions ?

— J’aimerais bien ça. Je n’ai même pas encore fini de parcourir tout ce qu’on a ramené du territoire du clan dans le village, mais j’aimerais avoir tout ce que je peux récupérer, avant que…

Il ne poursuivit pas, mais il n’en avait pas besoin pour qu’Hitomi comprenne : il voulait tout récupérer avant qu’Itachi mette la main sur ces objets, si tant est que des parchemins intéressent le déserteur. Un adversaire bien plus dangereux, lui aussi armé de Sharingan, hantait l’esprit d’Hitomi. Elle n’avait aucun moyen de dévoiler ce secret à qui que ce soit – comment l’aurait-elle appris, elle qui n’était qu’une Genin qui quittait le village pour la deuxième fois de sa vie ?

Naruto les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, posant devant chacun d’eux des assiettes fumantes. Si le blond était le plus doué en cuisine, c’était Sasuke qui chassait le mieux ; même sans ses Sharingan, il était capable de tuer ses proies d’un kunai dans l’œil, et plus d’une fois les trois jeunes gens avaient récupéré les peaux pour les vendre à un artisan civil du village. Il ne s’agissait que d’une petite rentrée d’argent, mais personne ne crachait sur des ryôs gagnées dignement.

— Kakashi-sensei dit que dans trois jours, à ce rythme, on arrivera sur la plage avant le Pays des Vagues. Vous avez déjà vu la mer ?

Sasuke secoua la tête, mais ce ne fut pas le cas d’Hitomi, dont les souvenirs étaient emplis des moments qu’elle avait passés avec Ensui sur une certaine plage de galets, heureuse, légère et innocente.

— Ooooh, Hitomi ! C’est comment, alors, la mer ?

— Tu sauras que tu t’en approches bien avant de la voir, si tu fais attention aux odeurs. C’est bleu ou gris en fonction de la couleur du ciel, et tu as l’impression qu’elle est infinie. Quand tu te baignes dans l’eau pendant assez longtemps puis que tu en sors, c’est comme si le mouvement des vagues te suivait encore pendant quelques pas, et tu dois faire attention à ne pas tomber.

— J’ai tellement hâte d’y être !

Un petit rire échappa à la jeune fille, plus sincère et léger cette fois qu’il ne l’avait été à son réveil. Personne comme Naruto ne savait faire reculer l’obscurité de l’âme des gens. Elle se pencha légèrement, de quoi presser un instant son épaule contre la sienne, puis se redressa et commença à manger le ragoût de lapin qu’il avait préparé. La nourriture réchauffa l’intérieur de son corps comme le feu réchauffait sa peau, et elle remercia Naruto d’un sourire.

Le lendemain matin, ils reprirent la route. La météo resta clémente : l’été approchait, aussi timide et farouche que les biches aux pattes si délicates qui hantaient la forêt des Nara, et dont on ne voyait qu’un éclair brun à l’extrémité périphérique de la vision. Jour après jour, Hitomi sembla aller mieux, même si elle passait de longues heures plongée dans un silence contemplatif. Kakashi lui avait donné beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser.

Alors que les arbres commençaient à se clairsemer et qu’on sentait dans l’air l’odeur d’iode du littoral, ils durent affronter des brigands. Après les Frères Démons, cela semblait d’une facilité risible, si bien qu’Hitomi ne prit même pas la peine d’invoquer ses chats combattants. Sous le regard satisfait de Kakashi, les trois enfants attachèrent leurs agresseurs, et ils firent un détour pour les déposer au commissariat du village le plus proche, comme c’était le devoir d’un ninja.

Et puis enfin ils arrivèrent à la mer. Ce jour-là, le ciel était d’un bleu si pur que les yeux de Naruto semblaient presque ternes en comparaison, et cette teinte céruléenne se reflétait dans la mer. Le jeune blond laissa échapper une exclamation émerveillée, mais au lieu de courir vers les vagues comme il l’aurait fait quelques années plus tôt, il se contenta de regarder, un sourire si immense sur les lèvres qu’Hitomi avait mal aux joues rien qu’à le regarder.

Tazuna s’était manifestement mieux préparé que son mensonge originel ne l’avait laissé penser : il les guida le long de la plage jusqu’à un petit village de pêcheur – plus un attroupement de six petites maisons qu’un véritable village, si on demandait l’avis de Sasuke – où l’attendait un homme qui avait accepté de l’emmener vers l’île principale du Pays des Vagues. La troupe arriva au village le soir et devait prendre la mer au matin ; ils eurent le temps d’entendre, autour d’un bon feu, l’histoire du village.

— Nous venons du Pays des Vagues, nous aussi, leur dit une jeune femme aux yeux gris pâle. Ma famille a toujours vécu là-bas, mais aujourd’hui… C’est devenu trop dangereux.

Elle posa la main sur son ventre, et son compagnon, un homme solide assis à sa gauche, enroula un bras autour de ses épaules. Hitomi comprit ce que la femme ne disait pas, et elle était sûr de ne pas être la seule dans ce cas.

— Tout est difficile là-bas. Les hommes n’ont pas le droit de pêcher ou de chasser sans l’autorisation de Gatô, les femmes et les enfants ont faim. Il a embauché des rônins du Pays du Fer, des vagabonds de toutes sortes, et même des ninjas déserteurs, pour faire respecter sa loi. Si c’est un homme qui enfreint les règles, il est châtié sur la place publique. Et si c’est une femme… Si c’est une femme, son châtiment est privé, mais tout le monde sait ce qu’il se passe. Quant aux enfants, Gâto les donne soit comme jouets à ceux de ses hommes qui lui plaisent, soit ils ont droit à la place publique, eux aussi.

Un autre homme, une moitié de son visage ravagée par une blessure ancienne, prit la parole à son tour :

— Mon père me racontait avant de mourir que le pays n’était pas comme ça, avant. Les orphelinats étaient efficaces, et les gens qui n’avaient pas de travail pouvaient toujours subvenir à leurs besoins sans faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

Les trois jeunes Genin écoutaient toutes ces histoires en silence, le visage grave, fermé. Ces pêcheurs étaient à peine une petite dizaine, mais chacun avait une menue cruauté du régime à ajouter à l’édifice. Il fallait être réellement dépourvu de morale pour causer la ruine d’un pays tout entier par pur égoïsme. Un instant, Hitomi songea aux dirigeants du Monde d’Avant, qui avaient agi de la sorte encore et encore.

— Nous sommes partis il y a un an, peut-être ? Nous étions censés être une bonne vingtaine, mais certains n’ont pas réussi à échapper aux gardes qui patrouillent dans les villages pour faire respecter la loi.

— Si la situation s’arrangeait au Pays des Vagues, commença Hitomi d’une voix songeuse, voudriez-vous y retourner ?

Les réponses à cette question furent unanimes. Chacun avait laissé derrière lui une personne ou des souvenirs, et aucun ne souhaitait les abandonner pour toujours. Ils étaient juste des fugitifs terrifiés par les horreurs auxquelles ils avaient échappé. Hitomi et Kakashi partagèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ce n’était pas leur mission, mais s’ils pouvaient faire quelque chose… Les ninjas n’avaient jamais été des justiciers, mais ils avaient un code d’honneur. Il était différent selon les villages, plus ou moins droit, plus ou moins orienté vers une valeur en particulier. Celui de Konoha s’appelait la Flamme de la Volonté, et l’Équipe Sept la portait haut et clair, personne ne pouvait en douter une seule seconde.

Aux premières heures de l’aube, ils prirent la mer sur le petit bateau à moteur du doyen des pêcheurs. Ses mains étaient parcourues de cicatrices qu’on n’obtenait pas d’un métier comme le sien, mais aucun des jeunes ninjas ne posa de question à ce sujet et les adultes avaient chacun assez de cicatrices, psychologiques ou physiques, pour savoir que cela ne se faisait pas. Hitomi montra à Naruto comment plonger sa main dans l’eau pour qu’elle se soulève dans son sillage ; cela l’occupa un temps. À d’autres moments, elle utilisait son chakra pour faire danser des personnages sans visage, tous d’eau de mer constitués, travaillant sur son contrôle pour l’affiner autant que possible. En mission, on ne se fatiguait pas à apprendre de nouvelle technique, mais on trouvait d’autres moyens de s’entraîner.

La brume tomba sur la mer un peu plus à chaque heure qui passait et, quand la côte du Pays des Vagues arriva en vue, leur petit bateau était totalement silencieux et invisible. Dans un silence chargé de respect, ils passèrent sous la première moitié du pont, qui jetait ses pieds dans la mer, aussi solide qu’il était porteur d’espoir. Hitomi n’avait jamais aussi bien compris ce qu’incarnait la construction d’acier et de pierre aux yeux des habitants. Avant même de réellement sauver leur économie vacillante, il leur apportait une sorte de sourde bravoure, une nuance de possibilité et de révolte qui entretenait mieux la foi en Tazuna qu’aucune promesse ne l’aurait pu.

Ils avaient posé le pied à terre depuis moins d’une heure quand cela se produisit. Naruto, en particulier, était tendu et guettait des ennemis dans le moindre fourré. Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Hitomi ne se contenait pas mieux et leur nervosité commençait lentement à toucher Sasuke à son tour. Quand le blond jeta l’un de ses kunai en direction d’un fourré et que la seule chose qui en sortit fut un lapin couleur de neige, absolument affolé, Hitomi sut que cela commençait.

— À terre ! hurla Kakashi.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hitomi, la plus proche de lui, d’exécuter son ordre, la plaquant au sol pour la protéger de son corps de l’attaque qu’il avait sentie avant tout le monde. Sasuke s’était occupé de Tazuna, et Naruto, qui se trouvait peut-être deux pas devant eux, avait perdu une mèche de cheveux blonds à la faveur de l’épée colossale qui désormais s’enfonçait dans un tronc d’arbre, une silhouette dressée sur sa garde comme si elle avait toujours servi de perchoir. Il fallait une force titanesque pour un tel mouvement.

Zabuza était aussi grand, solide et sinistre que le canon l’avait dépeint. Sa peau était d’une pâleur maladive, son torse nu bâti comme si les muscles y avaient été directement gravés, et on pouvait compter chacune de ses côtes même d’une bonne distance. La moitié de son visage était masquée par des bandages jaunis par l’usage et ses yeux gris étaient froids, cruels. Autour de lui s’élevait une aura meurtrière nonchalante, pleine de promesses de brutalité et de sang.

Hitomi frémit mais ne flancha pas, se relevant pour se tenir à côté de son sensei. Déjà, elle avait dégainé et du sang coulait sur son pouce, mais elle n’osait pas agir en premier, elle avait peur de faire une erreur, la terreur lui dévorait le ventre comme une harpie. Elle voyait que Sasuke et Naruto ne se débrouillaient pas mieux qu’elle : même l’Uzumaki, souvent si peu attentif à ce genre de détails, remarquait que cet adversaire était décidément hors de leur league. Le ninja ennemi sourit, une expression cruelle parfaitement discernable derrière son masque de bandages.

— Zabuza Momochi, ninja déserteur du village de Kiri…

La voix de Kakashi sonnait comme un funeste présage et coupa Naruto dans son élan de stupide bravoure. Hitomi ne savait pas si c’était le Démon-Renard ou le sang des Uzumaki qui lui faisait ignorer le danger encore et encore. Le blond se tourna vers sa sœur adoptive, un air à la fois perplexe et effrayé sur le visage.

— Hitomi, c’est qui ce type ?

— Zabuza Momochi, répéta Hitomi d’une voix presque douce, surnommé le Démon du Brouillard. Avant même d’entrer à l’Académie, il a massacré une promotion entière de son Académie qui était en train de passer son examen. Il les a tous tués, jusqu’au dernier.

— La petite a fait ses devoirs, à ce que je vois.

La voix du déserteur était moqueuse, cruelle, mais cette fois Hitomi ne s’en offusqua pas – elle était trop occupée à tenter de dissimuler sa peur. Elle obéit au signe discret de Kakashi et se replia vers Sasuke, Naruto et Tazuna, prenant sa place à la pointe avant de leur formation de défense, comme elle l’avait toujours fait. Le Jônin releva son bandeau frontal et Hitomi sentit plus qu’elle ne vit le Sharingan s’éveiller en lui.

— Je n’ai pas le temps pour ces histoires, Kakashi, grommela Zabuza. Livre-moi le vieillard et je vous laisserai repartir, les gamins et toi.

— Aah, j’ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ça, Zabuza. Quel exemple je montrerais à la jeunesse si j’abandonnais une mission à la première difficulté mineure ?

L’assassin eut à peine l’air offensé par la pique que le Ninja Copieur venait de lui lancer. Autour de lui commença à s’élever une aura meurtrière si intense que les trois Genin s’étouffèrent en même temps, un instinct au fond d’eux leur hurlant de courir se mettre à l’abri. Cet instinct avait raison : après tout, Zabuza était dangereux, terrifiant, meurtrier, sanguinaire, il n’aurait aucune pitié et les réduirait tous en charpie sans le moindre effort s’ils s’opposaient à lui… Hitomi déglutit, reprit le contrôle de sa respiration et se redressa dans une position de garde. Un instant après, elle sentit les garçons faire de même. S’ils n’avaient pas été exposés si fréquemment à sa propre aura accidentelle, ils n’auraient sans doute pas été capable de faire taire si vite la petite voix qui les suppliait de fuir.

— Les enfants, n’intervenez pas dans ce combat. Vous n’êtes pas de taille contre lui. Je vous fais confiance pour veiller sur Tazuna ; c’est aussi comme ça que fonctionne le travail d’équipe, parfois.

— Ah, Kakashi… Quel plaisir cela va être de t’affronter. Savais-tu que dans le Bingo Book de Kiri, il est dit que tu maîtrises plus d’un millier de techniques différentes ? Ce sera un véritable honneur de te vaincre.

— Hah ! Il faudrait déjà que tu y arrives, avant de parler d’honneur. On parle de toi dans mon carnet aussi, et de tes techniques d’assassinat parfaitement silencieuses. Je te préviens, elles ne te seront d’aucune utilité aujourd’hui.

Hitomi, en écoutant les anecdotes que lui racontaient des ninjas plus âgés, s’était rendue compte que ce genre de comportement était courant quand on rencontrait un ninja ennemi. À moins qu’il s’agisse d’une mission furtive ou particulièrement urgente, les shinobis avaient coutume de discuter, de comparer leurs forces respectives, avant de véritablement se lancer à l’assaut. C’était une marque du respect que l’on portait à l’adversaire, et de l’honneur que ce serait de le vaincre. Les ninjas s’étaient depuis longtemps détournés du mode de vie des samouraïs des siècles auparavant, quand le chakra était apparu au cœur du monde, mais ils n’avaient pas tout oublié de cette époque.

— Bon, assez bavardé. Puisque tu ne veux pas me laisser faire, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Kakashi.

Et en un instant il disparut de l’arbre sur lequel il s’était perché, son immense épée partie avec lui. Debout sur l’eau de la rivière qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et que l’équipe avait prévu de traverser, il effectua une mudra à peine et une brume épaisse commença à se répandre autour de lui. Elle était plus froide, plus étouffante et plus opaque que celle qu’Hitomi parvenait à produire. On n’y voyait pas à trois mètres, même les sons semblaient s’atténuer.

— Il a disparu ! s’exclama Tazuna d’une voix étranglée.

Hitomi elle-même était sidérée. Si rien que l’apparence de cette brume était aussi différente, qu’est-ce qui changeait d’autre dans la technique ? Entre les mains de Zabuza, elle semblait outrepasser son rang D avec une risible facilité.

— Pas de panique, intervint Kakashi. Ce sera probablement moi, sa première cible. Restez très vigilants, n’oubliez pas les techniques d’assassinat dont j’ai parlé plus tôt, mais restez maîtres de vous-mêmes.

Comment pouvaient-ils avoir la moindre chance de voir venir quoi que ce soit ? Zabuza était un Jônin, après tout, un ancien membre de la Brigade des Épéistes de Kiri, et eux, de simples Genin, certes meilleurs que la moyenne, mais tout de même… Pas de taille.

— Huit possibilités, murmura une voix désincarnée. Le pharynx, la colonne vertébrale, l’artère pulmonaire, le foie, les veines jugulaires, la clavicule, le rein… Et le cœur. Par quoi vais-je commencer, hm ?

L’aura meurtrière s’intensifia encore, hurlant dans leurs veines qu’ils devaient fuir à tout prix ou mourir là, maintenant, une mort rapide pour éviter de terribles souffrances à venir. La main que Sasuke serrait contre son kunai monta lentement vers son cou dénudé.

— Calme-toi, Sasuke, dit Kakashi d’une voix douce. Je vous protégerai, même au péril de ma vie. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les membres de mon équipe se faire assassiner.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et les Genin purent voir ce sourire si étrange qu’il parvenait à leur faire voir rien qu’avec son œil, les traits dissimulés sous son masque ne révélant rien d’autre de son expression. Les deux garçons se détendirent très légèrement, mais pas Hitomi. Elle savait ce qui allait se produire. Quand Zabuza apparut entre eux et Tazuna, elle réagit, ne laissant pas le temps à la peur de figer ses gestes, et tomba à genoux, se glissant entre les jambes de l’assassin pour plaquer l’architecte à terre. Dans le même mouvement elle tendit la jambe et parvint à frapper le renégat, pris de court, si près de son entrejambe que son air de surprise et ses yeux pendant un instant écarquillés en étaient presque comiques.

Il se reprit immédiatement et changea de cible, s’en prenant plutôt à Kakashi. Ils échangèrent quelques passes et, alors que le sensei tenait presque son adversaire, un second Zabuza apparut dans son dos. Le kunai du Ninja Copieur poignarda le clone qui se trouvait devant lui et se dissolut dans l’herbe, réduit à l’état de simple flaque. Une microseconde plus tard, Kakashi était tranché en deux… Et se dissolvait lui aussi. L’original apparut derrière Zabuza, une lame déjà prête à se presser contre sa gorge pour la taillader.

— Ne bouge plus. C’est la fin.

L’échange s’était passé si vite qu’Hitomi n’en avait réellement vu que la moitié. Près d’elle, Sasuke avait activé son Sharingan et suivait sans doute mieux qu’elle ce que ses yeux observaient. Naruto, quant à lui, semblait éberlué et peut-être un peu apeuré aussi, les muscles crispés et les yeux écarquillés.

— Héhéhé… La fin, c’est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Tu imagines sérieusement pouvoir me battre en m’imitant grâce à ton œil ? Allons, Kakashi… Ah, en tout cas, j’admets que c’était bien joué. Tu as profité du brouillard pour lancer ta technique, pas vrai ? Et ces paroles, tout à fait convaincantes, parfaites pour attirer mon attention alors que tu te dissimulais pour m’observer. Malin. Mais hélas pour toi, j’ai moi aussi plus d’un tour dans mon sac.

Un Zabuza supplémentaire fit son apparition dans le dos de Kakashi et celui-ci se dépêcha d’exécuter le clone, couvrant à nouveau le sol à ses pieds d’une flaque d’eau. Cette fois, le Jônin se baissa pour esquiver le coup d’épée, ce qui signifiait sans doute qu’il n’avait plus de clone à sa disposition, et les deux hommes s’engagèrent dans un brutal affrontement au taijutsu, leurs mouvements trop rapides pour qu’Hitomi puisse les suivre. Soudain, Zabuza parvint à toucher le sensei d’un coup de pied si vigoureux qu’il l’envoya dans la rivière, et Hitomi, terrifiée, observa tandis que ce qu’elle avait redouté se produisait sous son regard impuissant.

En un instant, Kakashi était prisonnier.


	42. L'eau, le fer et la brume

L’impuissance était sans doute l’émotion la plus intense à la parcourir, plus intense encore que la peur, alors qu’elle regardait Zabuza emprisonner Kakashi dans sa prison aqueuse. Elle ne maîtrisait pas cette technique mais connaissait très bien ses spécificités et le niveau de maîtrise qu’elle nécessitait. Elle n’en était pas là, et encore moins à la version que Zabuza utilisait, avec la pression si intense dans le liquide que tout mouvement y était impossible.

— Ah là là, quelle erreur, Kakashi ! Je te tiens. Il est impossible de s’échapper de cette prison. Ça va être plus simple, maintenant que je t’ai neutralisé.

Le ninja ferma un instant les yeux et composa une mudra d’une seule main, l’autre toujours occupée à retenir son prisonnier. Entre la berge et les Genin, là où Kakashi avait précédemment dispersé un clone, un autre se reforma lentement.

— Je te réglerai ton compte plus tard, Ninja Copieur. Je vais d’abord massacrer tes chers élèves sous tes yeux, pour t’apprendre à leur promettre l’impossible.

Ce fut le clone qui reprit, d’une voix tout aussi glaciale, teintée d’une ironie mordante.

— Alors les enfants, on se prend pour des grands ninjas, avec le bandeau frontal et tout ? Mais vous savez, un vrai ninja a côtoyé la mort de près. Tant que vous ne figurez pas dans le Bingo Book… Bah, c’est à peine si on peut vous appeler des ninjas. Pour moi, vous n’êtes que des moucherons.

Le clone bougea plus vite que les yeux n’étaient capables de voir et soudain Naruto tomba, catapulté sur près de trois mètres par un coup de poing qui lui éclata la lèvre. Hitomi savait qu’il jouait, ou se retenait, l’un ou l’autre. Il aurait pu se contenter de les tuer, en un instant, sans plus d’efforts que celui de lever le bras. Sous son pied, le bandeau frontal de Naruto, celui dont il avait été si fier, était déjà recouvert de poussière.

— Les enfants, écoutez-moi ! hurla Kakashi. Emmenez Tazuna et fuyez ! Vous n’avez aucune chance contre Zabuza, mais il ne peut pas bouger tant qu’il me garde dans cette prison, et il ne peut contrôler son clone que sur quelques mètres ! Fuyez, vite !

Pendant un instant, les mots de Kakashi et l’aura meurtrière qui noyait les environs aussi sûrement que le brouillard faillirent avoir raison d’Hitomi. Elle se sentait si faible, si insignifiante, si consciente de sa propre mortalité et emplie du besoin de survivre que pendant un instant, pas même une seconde, elle envisagea d’abandonner Kakashi, de prendre ses frères et Tazuna et de courir aussi vite que possible. Et puis la honte l’envahit à l’idée de laisser un camarade derrière elle, refoulant la peur avec une efficacité implacable. Lentement, elle se redressa, assura sa prise sur la garde de son tantô.

— Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes trop prompt à vous sacrifier. Reposez-vous et admirez le spectacle, on vient vous chercher.

Le ton ferme et tranquille de sa voix sembla rendre leur courage à Sasuke et Naruto. Celui-ci croisa les doigts et créa son propre clone, qui se dépêcha de prendre Tazuna par le col et de l’éloigner hors de vue – Hitomi sentit sa présence même dans le brouillard, il s’arrêta à quelques dizaines de mètres à peine, hors de portée. À présent, les Genin pouvaient se battre sans se soucier de protéger un maillon faible. Toutefois, Hitomi refusa d’invoquer ses chats : ils étaient mortels, eux aussi, bien que difficiles à tuer, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque les concernant. Ils étaient bien trop précieux à ses yeux.

Quand Naruto sourit et chargea droit vers le clone, Hitomi et Sasuke se trouvaient dans son ombre, leurs sabres ternis par le brouillard levés dans une position d’attaque. Ce fut la jeune fille qui prit la tête : elle était la moins forte physiquement, mais la plus rapide, et elle se chargea d’engager le clone de Zabuza pour faire diversion tandis que Sasuke le harcèlerait sur les flancs – Naruto pourrait récupérer son bandeau frontal, et ils seraient débarrassés de cette menace.

Pendant un instant, il sembla qu’ils allaient y arriver, mais d’un seul coup le clone les submergea, repoussant Sasuke d’une bourrade et Hitomi d’un violent coup de pied qui fit craquer plusieurs de ses côtes, avant d’envoyer Naruto vers eux d’un simple élan du bras, comme s’il n’était qu’un insecte gênant. Comme une maigre victoire, les doigts du jeune blond étaient crispés autour de son bandeau frontal et il s’empressa de le remettre en place, les doigts écorchés et le souffle court.

— Tu peux inscrire mon nom dans ton carnet, Sans Sourcils. Je suis celui qui deviendra un jour le Hokage ! Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki-Yûhi, du village de Konoha !

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Hitomi entendait son nom accolé à celui de Naruto, et cela n’avait jamais manqué de l’émouvoir. Même ici, dans cette situation de combat désespérée, la petite étincelle de fierté et de joie la réchauffa comme une caresse, rappela à son esprit les souvenirs de douceur et de paix, la raison pour laquelle elle se battait. Ce simple élan lui permit d’enfermer la douleur qui irradiait le long de ses côtes au fond de son esprit, là où elle ne la gênerait pas.

— Sasuke, Naruto, j’ai un plan. Venez.

Ils obéirent et le clone de Zabuza laissa faire. Malgré les bandages qui lui dissimulaient la moitié du visage, l’amusement était clair sur ses traits. Nul doute qu’il voulait voir ce dont étaient capables les moucherons, lui qui se pensait si invincible – et n’était pas si loin du compte.

— Mais qu’est-ce que vous fabriquez ? hurla Kakashi dans sa prison. Maintenant que je suis prisonnier, le combat est perdu, fuyez ! Notre mission est de protéger Tazuna, vous ne l’avez pas oublié quand même ? Fuyez, c’est un ordre !

— Ça suffit ! s’exclama Hitomi en retour, sa voix claquant comme un fouet dans l’air lourd d’aura meurtrière et de brouillard mêlés. Kakashi Hatake a la réputation de toujours ramener son équipe complète et en vie au village. Nous n’allons pas faire honte à notre sensei en l’abandonnant derrière nous, alors taisez-vous et laissez-nous faire !

Jamais elle n’avait parlé sur ce ton sec à un adulte, mais elle arrivait à un point de saturation. Elle avait trop vécu, en trop peu de jours, pour tolérer une pression supplémentaire dont elle pouvait se passer. Elle fusilla Kakashi du regard, puis se tourna vers Naruto et Sasuke pour leur expliquer la suite du plan. Elle était contente d’avoir cette connaissance du canon, parce qu’elle ne serait pas sûre d’avoir eu le même genre d’idée dans cette situation sans l’aide si précieuse de sa mémoire.

— Dire qu’à votre âge, j’avais déjà les mains baignées de sang… Ils vous font trop tendres, à Konoha !

Cette fois, ce fut Zabuza qu’Hitomi toisa d’un regard dédaigneux. Sa peur avait disparu, laissant le reste de ses émotions s’épanouir comme autant de fleurs explosives au creux de son ventre et de son esprit.

— Massacrer des enfants ne fait pas de vous un ninja. C’est la loyauté aux valeurs qu’on a juré de protéger, à son Kage, à la mission et à ses coéquipiers qui forme le cœur du shinobi, pas les litres de sang que vous déversez sur votre passage. Si la capacité à tuer seule décidait, les samouraïs seraient tout autant ninjas que nous.

Elle savait qu’elle avait touché une corde sensible, parce que tout le monde entretenait un mélange de mépris et de ressentiment pour les guerriers du Pays du Fer. Ceux-ci le leur rendaient bien lors de leurs rares rencontres, n’acceptant leur entrée sur leurs terres qu’au prix d’un lourd tribut. Pourtant, traditionnellement, le Sommet du Gokage, qui n’avait été organisé qu’une fois dans l’histoire des Villages Cachés, continuerait à se tenir là-bas, quel qu’en soit le prix. C’était la seule terre parfaitement neutre du monde connu. Ils possédaient ce pouvoir sur eux, celui de les empêcher à loisir de s’unir contre un ennemi commun.

Et puis Zabuza, comme refusant de tolérer cet affront, s’élança vers eux et attaqua. Oh, il ne s’en prit pas à Hitomi, non, mais à Sasuke, comme s’il savait que faire souffrir l’un de ses frères serait pire que tous les coups qu’il pourrait lui infliger. Elle frémit d’angoisse en voyant le plus jeune des Uchiha s’effondrer sous le bras du renégat, du sang franchissant la porte de ses lèvres sous la violence de l’impact.

Aussitôt, Naruto réagit en exécutant un multiclonage et laissa toutes ses copies se jeter sur le déserteur. Hitomi profita de la confusion et de la couverture que ce moment lui procurait pour se dupliquer à son tour et métamorphoser sa réplique, prenant ainsi la place originellement tenue par Naruto. Elle était meilleure que lui au lancer de kunai, et avait noté tous les petits changements qui avaient impacté ce combat. Elle ne pouvait risquer que l’un d’eux soit l’échec de ce plan au mieux bancal.

Quand Zabuza se débarrassa des clones et se jeta sur Naruto avec un cri de rage, elle intervint en exécutant la Technique de l’Embuscade des Eaux Mouvantes, le forçant à se figer pendant une seconde, avant que sa force titanesque n’ait raison de la barrière. Cet instant suffit à Sasuke, qui déploya son Shuriken Fûma et le lança de façon à ce qu’il contourne largement les deux Zabuza, le clone d’Hitomi métamorphosé dans son ombre. Là, une fois bien en sécurité et insoupçonnée dans le dos de son premier véritable adversaire, le clone reprit sa forme originelle et, plutôt que de lancer le kunai comme elle l’avait prévu, poignarda Zabuza dans le biceps. La douleur et la surprise crispèrent le bras du déserteur, qui lâcha la prison et se jeta aussitôt sur le clone, le faisant disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Avec un cri de bête sauvage, le Démon du Brouillard franchit en un instant la distance qui le séparait des trois Genin, son épée brandie pour trancher Hitomi en deux, et…

Et soudain Kakashi fut là, détrempé et entouré de sa propre aura meurtrière, sa main sur le poignet qui tenait l’épée serrant fort, fort, pour l’empêcher de tuer l’une de ses précieuses élèves. Plus tard, il s’ouvrirait à la stupéfaction qui l’envahissait à l’idée que ses trois petits Genin soient parvenus à blesser un  _ Jônin _ . D’abord, il devait se débarrasser de la menace que l’homme représentait pour leur survie.

— Bravo, les enfants. Votre stratagème était excellent. Ce stratagème avec les shuriken… C’était toi, Naruto, pas vrai ?

Les trois enfants hochèrent la tête à l’unisson. Hitomi n’avait même pas eu le temps de proposer cette idée en particulier, devancée par Naruto. Elle s’était contentée de distribuer les rôles et de se charger de la logistique. Tout avait reposé sur Sasuke et son shurikenjutsu, de loin supérieur à ceux de ses coéquipiers. Ils avaient tous eu un rôle à jouer. Le travail d’équipe permettait d’égaler voire de surpasser des adversaires en d’autres cas imbattables.

— J’ai été stupide, soupira Zabuza. La colère m’a emporté, et j’en ai oublié la prison aqueuse.

Hitomi profita du léger blanc pour battre en retraite, le Shuriken Fûma depuis longtemps oublié dans l’eau. Elle n’allait pas exactement prendre le temps de plonger jusqu’au lit de la rivière pour aller le récupérer. Après tout, il leur restait d’autres armes. Les traits légèrement crispés par la douleur, elle reprit sa place entre Sasuke et Naruto, dégainant à nouveau son sabre. Elle savait que le combat n’était pas terminé.

— Tu devrais reconnaître qu’ils ont été plus forts que toi sur ce coup-là.

Le déserteur répondit d’un grognement récalcitrant. Son regard morne s’attarda un instant sur les trois enfants, puis revint sur Kakashi, à nouveau la principale menace.

— Je te préviens, Zabuza, tu ne m’auras pas deux fois avec la même technique. Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

Et soudain ils étaient repartis, s’écartant d’un même élan pour se poster à deux points de la rivière distants d’une bonne dizaine de mètres, les pieds posés sur l’eau sans perturber son cours le moins du monde – même Hitomi qui s’entraînait d’arrache-pied perturbait le courant quand elle marchait sur le ruisseau qui traversait le parc près de chez elle. Les deux ninjas enchaînèrent les mudras, plus vite qu’Hitomi ou même Sasuke ne pouvait les distinguer, aidés d’une dextérité incroyable. Cette chaîne était la plus longue qu’Hitomi ait jamais vue, et quand elle se termina, deux dragons jumeaux jaillirent de l’eau et s’écrasèrent l’un sur l’autre, soulevant une vague formidable qui frappa les Genin de plein fouet. Hitomi ne pouvait empêcher un élan d’admiration de l’envahir alors qu’elle contemplait ce spectacle, faisant de son mieux pour rester sur ses gardes. Elle pouvait toujours sentir le clone de Naruto, un peu plus loin derrière eux, en sécurité avec Tazuna. Elle devait empêcher à tout prix le déserteur de franchir la ligne que ses frères et elles dressaient entre l’homme et la cible.

— … copier le moindre de tes mouvements.

En entendant la voix de son professeur, Hitomi comprit que la lutte psychologique avait commencé, et qu’il menait, débordant lentement les défenses mentales de Zabuza. À Kiri, on n’avait pas souvent affaire au Sharingan… Et même si le Démon du Brouillard avait eu de l’expérience quand il s’agissait d’affronter un Uchiha, les vrais secrets permettant de contrer cette pupille avaient été jalousement gardés à un endroit où même Sasuke n’avait pas pu les trouver – pour l’instant.

— Ça suffit ! Je vais te faire taire une bonne fois pour toute !

Pourtant Zabuza se suspendit en plein geste, ce qui permit à Kakashi de le prendre de vitesse avec la Technique de la Grande Cataracte. Et si c’était à ça que ressemblait cette technique, Hitomi la voulait dans son arsenal. Si seulement le rang A n’avait pas été si gourmand en chakra qu’essayer la Cataracte aurait été synonyme de mort pour elle… Peut-être, dans quelques années, pourrait-elle le considérer. Une pointe d’inquiétude se mêla à son envie : elle pouvait sentir le volume de chakra que Kakashi consommait dans ses attaques et celui qui partait dans le maintien de son Sharingan. Elle connaissait jusqu’au plus profond de sa chair ce qu’un manque de chakra causait au corps de sa victime. Elle aurait voulu qu’il existe un autre moyen.

Dès que la formidable vague-tourbillon fut passée, Kakashi agit et poignarda Zabuza de ses kunai en plusieurs endroits, le forçant à l’immobilité. Son sang ruisselait le long de ses membres et se perdait dans les torrents d’eau qui avaient été détournés de la rivière. Hitomi regarda et grava cet instant dans sa mémoire, incapable de faire autrement.

— Comment est-ce possible, Kakashi ? Ton œil te permet-il de voir l’avenir ?

— Oui, affirma le Jônin d’une voix grave. Et je vois venir ta mort.

Il eut à peine prononcé le dernier mot que deux aiguilles semblaient jaillir du néant et percer la gorge du déserteur, qui se raidit avec un gargouillis avant de s’effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon. Hitomi comprenait ce qui avait trompé tout le monde, soudain. Il avait vraiment l’air… Mort. Encore un mort qui venait croiser sa route. Elle refoula sans pitié l’angoisse qui monta en elle à cette pensée, la conservant soigneusement pour l’examiner plus tard et tenter de la faire s’arrêter. Elle ne pouvait se permettre la moindre distraction en combat, surtout si ses adversaires étaient destinés à se dévoiler comme de telles forces de la nature – la malchance légendaire qui allait bientôt faire la réputation de l’Équipe Sept s’était éveillée pour la première fois lors de cette mission.

— Ah, le voilà mort pour de bon.

La voix, douce et paisible, venait du feuillage d’un arbre à quelques mètres à peine de l’endroit où Kakashi gardait le corps effondré de Zabuza. Hitomi leva les yeux, et découvrit enfin Haku, l’un des premiers personnages qu’elle avait vraiment appréciés en découvrant le manga, dans le Monde d’Avant. Il était menu, mais plus grand qu’elle ne l’aurait cru, sa stature encore augmentée par les geta de bois noir laqué qu’il portait aux pieds au lieu des bottes que les ninjas affectionnaient le plus souvent. Son visage était caché derrière un masque marqué de l’emblème de Kirigakure, ses cheveux noirs retenus dans un chignon strict recouvert d’un petit capuchon de tissu écru. Il n’avait pas l’air d’une menace comme on avait l’habitude de les croiser. Hitomi ne s’y trompa pas, cependant : il était dangereux, très dangereux.

— Merci, poursuivit-il avec une nuance subtile de respect dans la voix, vous m’avez bien aidé. Voilà longtemps que je guettais l’occasion de tuer Zabuza.

— Ce masque, c’est celui des chasseurs de Kirigakure, pas vrai ?

La question de Kakashi semblait un peu ridicule, maintenant qu’Hitomi était mise devant le fait accompli. Il connaissait la réponse, elle le savait, tout comme elle savait qu’il avait chez lui, sans doute dans un tiroir ou un coffre sous son lit, ou même une cache secrète comme les ninjas faisaient traditionnellement, un masque semblable affilié à son propre village. N’avait-il pas été appelé le Limier ? Il était l’un des rares parmi l’ANBU à avoir acquis une réputation à l’internationale, et à avoir survécu à cette réputation.

— C’est exact.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est, un chasseur ? demanda Naruto.

Ce fut Sasuke qui lui répondit, une lueur de respect réticent au fond des yeux. Hitomi se souvenait qu’il avait particulièrement étudié le sujet à l’Académie, quand il était encore très jeune, avant qu’Itachi ne trahisse. Il avait voulu suivre les traces de son frère.

— C’est une brigade des forces de Kirigakure qui est chargée de chasser les déserteurs du village et de les exécuter, avant de détruire les corps.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ils feraient ça ?

— Parce qu’un corps, intervint Kakashi, est rempli de secrets et d’informations concernant la vie qu’il a vécue. Par exemple, si je mourais, les gens se disputeraient mon cadavre pour disséquer mon Sharingan et tenter d’en percer les mystères, ou alors simplement tenter de récupérer les techniques que je connais. Il existe dans chaque village des médics dont le seul métier est de lire les réseaux de méridiens des cadavres qui leur sont amenés.

Hitomi connaissait une Nara qui travaillait dans cette division en particulier, une femme impossiblement grande et maigre dont les yeux gris pâle semblaient examiner toute chose comme si elle pouvaitn ainsi en découvrir les secrets, détruire la surface et révéler le cœur. Depuis qu’elle avait appris le métier de cette femme, Hitomi restait à distance, juste au cas où. Si la création de sa Bibliothèque était visible sur ses méridiens… Cela aurait pu devenir un problème. Un problème dont elle n’aurait plus à se soucier si elle était morte, mais tout de même.

— Mais je… balbutia Naruto. Mais… Comment… Comment ce type peut être aussi fort ? Comment a-t-il pu tuer Zabuza, qui nous semblait invincible ?

—Je comprends que ça te prenne au dépourvu, Naruto, mais c’est ainsi. Il existe de par le monde des enfants plus jeunes que toi, et pourtant bien plus fort que moi. Il y aura toujours quelqu’un, quelque part, qui te surpassera.

Cette vérité était profondément effrayante pour des ninjas, souvent confrontés à leur propre mortalité. Dans ce monde si prompt à la querelle, un adversaire plus puissant signifiait souvent un rendez-vous avec la mort et même les shinobis entretenaient quelque part, bien caché au fond d’eux, la peur de mourir. Sans cette peur, après tout, ils n’auraient aucun instinct de survie ou de préservation, et ces caractéristiques auraient profondément nui à la plupart des missions qu’ils effectuaient. Même à l’Académie, on apprenait aux enfants que leur vie était importante… Avant d’ajouter que la mission et le village l’étaient encore plus.

— Votre combat est terminé, vous pouvez vous reposer maintenant.

Le garçon masqué disparut de sa branche et réapparut près du corps de Zabuza – Hitomi reconnut le Shunshin, une technique qu’elle entendait bien ajouter à son arsenal. Et si elle pouvait l’utiliser en combinaison avec son taijutsu et son kenjutsu… Elle aurait mérité ce titre non-officiel de plaie à combattre qu’elle portait fièrement au sein de sa promotion.

— Je me charge de faire disparaître ce corps. Encore merci, ninjas de Konoha.

Et sur ceux, le ninja masqué disparu, emportant le corps inerte avec lui. Hitomi avait souvent réfléchi à ce qu’elle devrait faire, à ce moment-là. Elle aurait pu alerter Kakashi avant qu’Haku disparaisse, mais cela aurait signifié la mort du duo de renégats, et la jeune Yûhi voulait éviter cela en priorité. Elle était certaine que l’homme comme l’enfant pouvaient jouer un rôle important dans des évènements futurs, si elle tirait correctement son épingle du jeu. Aussi avait-elle décidé de laisser faire, même si cela signifiait un autre terrible combat à venir.

À ce moment-là, Tazuna et le clone de Naruto revinrent, avant que ce dernier ne se dissipe dans un petit nuage de fumée. L’architecte semblait plutôt secoué, mais il n’avait pas la moindre égratignure. Kakashi le regarda revenir d’un air impassible, rabattant son bandeau frontal par-dessus son Sharingan, semblant inspecter le travail de Naruto en matière de protection.

— Bon, nous devons encore escorter Tazuna jusqu’à chez lui. Mettons-nous en route.

— Ah, vous pourrez vous reposer chez moi, on est presque arrivés !

Cela se produisit soudainement, et même Hitomi qui savait à quoi s’attendre n’agit que de justesse, amortissant la chute de Kakashi avec son dos. Elle gémit, les souffrances de son corps réveillées par la chute d’adrénaline et le choc soudain. Ses côtes irradiaient un feu furieux et respirer lui semblait soudainement trop douloureux pour valoir la peine d’essayer.

— Aah, Kakashi-sensei, Hitomi ! s’exclama Naruto. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— Ngh… Kakashi-sensei, je dirais l’épuisement de son chakra. Moi, mes côtes, le coup de pied de Zabuza…

— Passe-le-moi, intervint Sasuke d’une voix impérieuse. Tu es blessée, ça veut dire que tu n’as pas le droit de porter les autres blessés. Allez !

La jeune fille s’exécuta et avança de quelques pas sur la route, rejoignant Tazuna qui la regardait d’un air inquiet, comme si elle était en charge maintenant que son sensei était indisponible. Le soupir qui manqua de lui échapper faillit lui arracher un sanglot de douleur. Même si la maison se trouvait tout près comme l’homme l’avait promis, ce trajet semblerait stupidement long.


	43. Convalescence forcée

Quand l’Équipe Sept arriva enfin chez Tazuna, Hitomi était pâle, son front couvert d’une sueur froide, et semblait prête à s’effondrer. Tsunami, la fille de l’architecte, ne laissa pas cela se produire : une fois qu’elle eut allongé Kakashi sur un futon dans le salon, elle s’approcha de la jeune Yûhi avec un air sérieux et sévère sur le visage. Ses gestes, avec le Jônin, avaient été directs et sûrs, trahissant une expérience des métiers de soin. Une infirmière, peut-être ? Elle posa la main sur l’épaule d’Hitomi et l’inspecta d’un regard critique.

— Les côtes ?

— Hm hm. Un méchant coup de pied. Mais vous auriez vu l’autre type…

La femme éclata d’un rire sec, mais non dépourvu d’humour, et lui fit dénouer son kimono, puis ôter sa chemise en résille d’acier, l’aidant quand elle ne put effectuer les gestes nécessaires à cause de la douleur. Hitomi avait perdu depuis longtemps toute notion de pudeur, ce luxe qu’on ne pouvait s’accorder en mission que dans de rares circonstances. De toute façon, elle vivait avec Sasuke et Naruto. Ils avaient vu tout ce qu’il y avait à voir, et n’avaient pas manifesté le moindre intérêt.

Les doigts frais et inquisiteurs de Tsunami commencèrent à inspecter ses côtes. Du côté droit, un hématome presque noir avait pris place sous sa peau, et quand la jeune femme l’effleura, Hitomi ne put s’empêcher de se raidir, une exclamation de douleur étranglée au bord des lèvres. Au bout de quelques instants, satisfaite, la mère de famille lui banda les côtes l’aida à réenfiler son kimono. Elle fit l’impasse sur la chemise de mailles, que la blessée aurait de toute façon eu trop de mal à remettre.

— Bon, tu vas passer quelques jours au repos, comme ton sensei. Papa, va lui chercher le deuxième futon dans le grenier ! Je t’apporterai tes repas ici, et tant que je ne te donne pas le feu vert, tu es privée d’entraînement, d’accord ?

Ce ton sévère n’était pas le genre auquel on disait non, aussi Hitomi hocha-t-elle docilement la tête, tandis que Tazuna déroulait un futon à l’air confortable à ses pieds. Naruto et Sasuke l’aidèrent à s’allonger et s’assurèrent qu’elle avait à portée de main tout ce dont elle pouvait avoir besoin. D’accord, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose en restant couchée, mais lire, au moins, n’était pas hors de sa portée. Elle était un peu jalouse de ses frères adoptifs, qui n’avaient pas été blessés lors de ce combat. D’un geste vif qui alluma une étincelle de douleur le long de ses côtes meurtries, elle arrêta Sasuke alors qu’il s’en allait.

— Entraînez-vous quand Tazuna est à la maison, mais suivez-le partout où il ira. On a vaincu un puissant adversaire, mais… Quelque chose n’est pas normal dans cette situation. Je vais essayer de comprendre quoi pendant que je suis coincée ici.

— D’accord. Veille sur Kakashi-sensei, et ne t’inquiète pas pour nous. Si on a un problème, Naruto enverra un de ses clones demander l’aide de tes chats, ça te va ?

Hitomi hocha la tête et le laissa partir, son regard traînant un instant sur sa silhouette qui s’éloignait lentement. Elle aurait voulu être parmi eux, mais elle payait désormais sa témérité. Si elle avait été plus rapide, ou si elle s’était mieux battue, elle n’aurait pas été blessée, c’était aussi simple que ça. Elle devait encore s’entraîner. Elle avait survécu à Zabuza, mais le prochain évènement qui se produisait dans le canon, lié à l’examen Chûnin, lui demanderait d’être bien plus forte que ça.

Un petit bruit étouffé, comme un gémissement ou une plainte, attira son attention sur le corps de Kakashi-sensei. Sous la couverture du futon, il tremblait, et son seul œil visible, bien que fermé, était crispé de douleur. Ses cheveux étaient humides, sans doute d’une sueur froide telle qu’elle en avait vécu quand elle s’était trouvée dans une situation similaire. Après un instant d’hésitation, Hitomi sortit l’une de ses mains de sa propre couverture et tendit le bras jusqu’à ce que le bout de ses doigts se pose sur le poignet découvert du sensei, la seule surface de peau à sa portée.

Ensui lui avait expliqué le principe des transfusions de chakra, un geste très simple mais rarement praticable en mission. Il fallait mobiliser son chakra, celui qui n’était teinté ni par une affinité élémentaire ni par un Kekkei Genkai, et le faire glisser lentement de soi à la personne que l’on voulait aider. Ce n’était pas plus compliqué que d’activer un sceau. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant, juste ce qu’il fallait pour que le flux commence à circuler lentement. Elle ne pourrait l’aider qu’à petites doses — malgré son entraînement spécial, ses réserves étaient trop ténues pour remplir ne serait-ce que d’un quart celles de Kakashi – mais c’était mieux que pas d’aide du tout.

L’homme rouvrit les yeux deux heures plus tard, et son premier geste réflexe fut de refermer sa main sur le poignet d’Hitomi dans une poigne de fer. Elle laissa échapper une petite exclamation de protestation et de douleur mêlées, prise par surprise. La procédure était monotone, répétitive, et elle avait commencé à glisser dans une sorte de demi-sommeil contemplatif, allant et venant dans sa Bibliothèque. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce qu’il reprenne connaissance.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? grommela-t-il d’une voix basse.

— Je… Je n’ai pas utilisé beaucoup de chakra pendant le combat et vous n’en avez presque plus, sensei. Vous serez plus vite sur pieds si je donne un coup de main à vos réserves.

Un lourd silence s’étendit entre eux pendant quelques secondes, puis il la relâcha, et ne s’écarta pas hors de portée quand elle le toucha à nouveau, poursuivant la transfusion.

— Où sont les garçons ?

— Ils s’entraînent. Tazuna est en train de préparer le dîner avec Tsunami.

— Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Zabuza m’a abîmé les côtes avec son coup de pied. Tsunami, la fille de Tazuna, a dit que je devais garder le lit pendant quelques jours.

— Je vois… Je suis désolé, Hitomi. J’aurais dû empêcher ça.

— Allons, sensei. Nous savons tous quels sont les risques que nous courons quand nous partons en mission, et Zabuza est un formidable adversaire. Vous avez fait de votre mieux, et vous l’avez vaincu. Sans vous, nous serions morts.

— « Est » ? Pas « était » ?

— Ah… Oui. C’est une mauvaise nouvelle, je suis désolée sensei, mais je ne pense pas que Zabuza soit mort.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Ce garçon qui est intervenu… C’est un chasseur de déserteurs, pas vrai ? Mais en général, d’après Ensui-shishou, les chasseurs font disparaître les corps sur place, pour prendre le moins de risques possible d’être interceptés. Or, il l’a emmené avec lui, ce qui est une première incohérence. 

Il ne contesta pas alors elle poursuivit, maintenant le volume de sa voix aussi bas que possible pour éviter que les civils puissent intercepter ses paroles. Nul besoin de les effrayer.

— Ensuite, les senbons, vous savez que j’en utilise, et ce ne sont que très rarement des armes mortelles. Il faudrait que je trouve un traité d’anatomie pour vérifier, mais il me semble… Il me semble que le tir aurait pu faire passer Zabuza pour mort, et dans ce cas cela voudrait dire que le garçon est en réalité son allié et voulait vous empêcher de le tuer.

Un nouveau silence s’abattit sur eux, cette fois songeur et nerveux. Kakashi semblait effaré d’avoir raté ça. Il était trop dur avec lui-même, si c’était le cas : Hitomi n’aurait pu arriver à cette conclusion que bien plus tard sans sa connaissance du canon. Il lui fallait du temps à elle aussi pour mettre le doigt sur les incohérences d’une situation quand elle y était confrontée, une faiblesse que Kurenai avait exploitée sans pitié quand elle lui avait appris à repérer et briser les genjutsu auxquels elle pourrait être soumise.

— Je pense que tu as raison, dit le professeur d’une voix prudente et fatiguée quelques instants plus tard. Dans ce cas, il aura besoin d’une bonne semaine pour récupérer. Quant à moi… Ça devrait être plus rapide, si tu continues de m’aider.

— Est-ce que vous voulez qu’on fasse quelque chose en attendant ?

— Sasuke et Naruto vont avoir des exercices de maîtrise du chakra à travailler. Ils n’en sont pas encore exactement au niveau que je souhaite pour eux. Toi, tu es clouée au lit, donc nos options sont limitées. Je pense que je vais te faire travailler sur ton fûinjutsu, peut-être regarder tes travaux et t’aiguiller dans la bonne direction, ou te donner les symboles que tu ne connaîtrais pas encore, si cela existe seulement.

La jeune fille répondit d’un signe de tête, une vague de chaleur et d’excitation se soulevant à l’intérieur de son corps à l’idée de travailler sa discipline préférée de tous les arts ninjas. Ce choix était le meilleur que Kakashi aurait pu faire, et pas seulement parce qu’il la ravissait : travailler sur des sceaux demandait peu d’efforts physiques et peu de chakra, ce qui lui permettrait de continuer ses transfusions.

— Tu as besoin de repos, toi aussi. Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur la transfusion pendant un instant. Je vais prendre le contrôle pour qu’elle continue pendant que tu dors, et je la couperai quand tes réserves seront à moitié vide. Ça te va ?

Elle répondit d’un petit « hm » affirmatif et s’exécuta. Elle était fatiguée, il avait raison, et la douleur commençait lentement à s’assourdir, la rendant somnolente et engourdie. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s’endormir. Aussitôt, son esprit dériva vers l’un de ses cauchemars. Elle rêva de Kirigakure à l’époque des massacres des clans, d’une femme au longs, longs cheveux noirs qui pleurait et suppliait un homme de laisser vivre son enfant. Elle ne comprit qui était l’enfant que quand des lances de glace transpercèrent la maison en tous sens, le laissant seul intouché, l’homme et la femme baignant dans leur sangs sur la terre battue. Haku.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, la main de Kakashi pressée contre sa bouche pour étouffer l’exclamation de détresse qui ne manquerait pas de lui échapper. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant puis il la relâcha précautionneusement et se redressa en position assise. Il avait quitté son futon, mais elle pouvait encore voir la fatigue qui lui pesait sur les membres.

— Ces cauchemars, ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

— Depuis… Je dirais depuis le massacre des Uchiha ? En tout cas, c’est le premier à m’avoir vraiment marquée.

— Pourquoi celui-là en particulier ?

— Je…

Elle hésita et laissa sa voix s’éteindre lentement. Pouvait-elle en parler à Kakashi ? C’était… C’était dangereux, mais en même temps elle avait appris à faire confiance à cet homme à force de le côtoyer. Elle n’en avait jamais parlé à sa famille, seulement à Ensui et Gaara quand ils se trouvaient ensemble à Suna et que se confier par écrit lui avait semblé mille fois plus facile.

— Dans ce rêve-là, j’étais Mikoto Uchiha, la mère de Sasuke et Itachi, et je parlais au Hokage. Fugaku était à côté de moi. Le Hokage refusait que nous ayons la garde de Naruto et nous accusait de l’attaque de Kyûbi.

Elle vit l’étincelle d’alerte dans les yeux de Kakashi. Avait-il fait partie des ANBU de garde ce soir-là, alors que son maître avait été tué quelques nuits à peine plus tôt ? Elle espérait que non. Même les ANBU avaient besoin de temps pour faire leur deuil.

— Et tu as fait d’autres rêves de ce genre ensuite ?

— Parfois. La plupart du temps mes rêves sont juste des cauchemars, mais parfois... Je me retrouve dans le corps d’autres personnes, certaines que je peux identifier, d’autres non, pendant un évènement de leur vie. Je me souviens d’un rêve où j’étais Shisui Uchiha et je signais le Contrat des Corbeaux, par exemple. Je le sais parce que le corbeau l’a appelé comme ça. C’était un cousin de Sasuke, avant…

— Oui, je le connaissais. Et aujourd’hui ?

— Aujourd’hui, c’était… Je crois que c’était sur une île parce qu’il y avait beaucoup de brouillard et une odeur de sel dans l’air, comme ici. J’étais une femme qui suppliait pour la vie de son fils. Un homme l’a poignardée à mort, et pendant que je la sentais agoniser, j’ai vu le petit garçon faire quelque chose, avec de la glace, qui a aussi tué l’homme. C’était terrifiant…

— J’imagine. Tu penses que ces rêves signifient quelque chose ?

Là, Hitomi hocha les épaules, feignant une certaine nonchalance.

— Ces rêves avec les Uchiha se sont produits la nuit du massacre, et quand j’ai reçu mon épée de la part de Sasuke, le tantô de Shisui. Il y a un lien, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais quant à savoir si c’est mon esprit qui le fait tout seul, sans que je m’en rende compte, ou s’il y a vraiment quelque chose de plus là-dessous…

Kakashi hocha la tête, indubitablement songeur. Il n’avait pas vraiment l’air surpris par ce que son élève venait de lui confier. Dans ce monde, il existait des choses bien plus étranges que des rêves possiblement prémonitoires. Au fond, Hitomi était soulagée d’avoir pu lui en parler tout en gardant le contrôle sur ce qu’elle lui révélait : elle venait de planter le décor idéal pour donner plus de force dans le futur à ses prétendues intuitions, un élan complexe qu’elle n’avait jusque-là pas osé risquer. Mais Kakashi, qui avait jadis été dans la Racine, était l’une des personnes les moins susceptibles, dans son entourage, de cracher le morceau à Danzô.

— Je veux que tu viennes me parler de ce genre de rêves s’ils se reproduisent. Ils pourraient nous être utiles. Mais bon, puisque tu es réveillée maintenant, dis-moi où tu as rangé tes notes sur le fûinjutsu, je veux voir où tu te situes et ce sur quoi tu es en train de travailler.

Hitomi lui donna l’information sans rechigner, et injecta son chakra dans le bon sceau de stockage quand il le lui tendit – c’était l’un de ceux qu’on ne pouvait activer si on n’avait pas été la personne à le fermer en premier lieu. Le nuage de fumée qui se dégagea, une fois dissipé, révéla près d’une dizaine de livres et de carnets remplis de notes dans sa petite écriture serrée, si différente du trait sûr et élégant qu’elle utilisait pour ses sceaux. Sans plus attendre, le Jônin s’empara de l’un d’eux et commença à lire en silence.

— Sensei ?

— Hm ?

— Vous me passez le Paradis du Batifolage ? J’ai envie de le lire.

Pour son plus grand ravissement, elle put voir Kakashi-sensei s’étrangler sur sa propre salive et partir en quinte de toux, son seul œil humide et un bout de rougeur dépassant de son masque. Quand il se reprit, elle le frappa de plein fouet avec les Yeux, qu’elle avait pratiqués ces dernières semaines pour améliorer leur efficacité sur la victime complaisante qu’Ensui était.

— D… D’accord. Mais ne dis rien à ta mère ! Je ne veux pas qu’elle m’égorge.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec autant d’enthousiasme que possible, et offrit à son professeur un sourire rayonnant quand il lui remit le premier tome. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs lectures respectives, et Hitomi découvrit pourquoi Kakashi aimait tellement ce livre. Dès le début, elle fut plongée dans l’intrigue, attirée par le charisme de l’héroïne comme par un aimant. Ses yeux dévoraient les pages les unes après les autres – elle avait toujours été une lectrice rapide, vraiment rapide.

— Vous pensez que ça intéresserait Jiraiya-sama de lire ce que j’écris ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix paisible près d’une heure plus tard.

— Tu écris, toi aussi ?

— Hm hm. Enfin, pas de la littérature érotique, mais des histoires qui me trottent dans la tête. J’ai fini d’écrire trois romans, et j’en ai commencé un quatrième un peu après la fin de l’Académie.

La vérité, c’était que grâce à sa mémoire absolue, elle n’avait qu’à aller chercher ses lectures du Monde d’Avant pour les reporter sur le papier en les ajustant aux codes de l’univers dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent. Elle était toujours convaincue que la littérature n’aurait pas dû être limitée à un seul univers, et si elle pouvait l’aider à circuler librement, elle en était ravie. Pour l’instant, seules Ino et Sakura avaient lu les romans qu’elle avait écrits, leur préféré se trouvant être une romance contemporaine entre la fille d’un daimyô et un nukenin.

— Le maître n’est pas au village en ce moment, mais je pourrai lui demander de ta part, si tu veux.

— Merci, sensei, sourit Hitomi avant de se remettre à sa lecture.

Ce fut ainsi que Tsunami les trouva une fois la nuit tombée, lui assis par terre, le dos contre les coussins du canapé, et elle toujours sagement couchée, le bras du côté de son corps qui n’était pas blessé tenant le livre à hauteur de ses yeux. La jeune femme sourit d’un air satisfait en contemplant ce spectacle paisible, elle qui était si nostalgique de son travail, qu’elle avait dû quitter quand Gâto avait commencé à menacer Tazuna. Un jour, peut-être, elle pourrait s’y remettre, mais en attendant, ces simulacres lui convenaient faute de mieux.

— Le dîner est prêt. Posez vos livres, je vous les apporte. Sensei, vous pouvez aider votre élève à se redresser, mais allez-y doucement.

L’homme s’exécuta sans discuter, fermant le livre sur la Théorie des Réductions annoté de la main d’Hitomi qu’il était en train de parcourir. Les gestes lents et précautionneux, il la soutint jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve en position assise, juste à côté de lui, son dos appuyé contre les coussins du sofa.

— Ce que tu as écrit dans tes carnets est déjà une matière très avancée. Tes sceaux sont au moins au niveau Chûnin, ce qui est très surprenant à ton âge et risque de te peindre une cible sur le dos si des ninjas d’autres villages s’en rendent compte.

— Parce que les Maîtres des Sceaux sont très rares ?

— Oui, et parce que tu as le potentiel d’en devenir une. Tu n’en es pas encore là, cela dit, et ça veut dire que j’ai encore assez d’avance sur toi dans le domaine pour te donner des conseils qui devraient t’aider.

Quand Tsunami leur apporta leurs repas, ils étaient occupés à discuter de la complexe Théorie des Réductions qui permettait de créer des sceaux très petits, pratiquement indécryptables, tels que celui que les membres de la Racine portaient sur la langue – bien sûr, Hitomi ne mentionna pas ce point précis. La jeune fille cherchait un moyen de contourner le manque de stabilité des sceaux une fois cette théorie appliquée, pour un design sur lequel elle travaillait et qui lui serait plutôt utile en combat. Elle ne voulait pas que celui-ci en particulier courre le risque de tomber entre des mains ennemies.

Le soir venu, Hitomi trouva en elle-même encore assez de fatigue pour s’endormir presque immédiatement. Sasuke avait insisté pour passer une partie de la nuit dans le salon avec Kakashi et elle, surtout elle. Il lui raconta comment Naruto et lui avaient rencontré Inari, le fils de Tsunami, et la certitude de l’enfant que les ninjas allaient mourir plutôt qu’accomplir leur mission. Au fond d’elle-même, Hitomi était heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à croiser le gamin. Elle n’aurait sans doute pas bien réagi à un tel discours, et la douleur avait toujours eu pour effet de la rendre irritable et impatiente.

Le lendemain, elle se sentait déjà mieux et reposée, même si elle avait été visitée par un cauchemar à propos de sa mission de rang B cette fois. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre que Kakashi l’emmène voir sa thérapeute. Si cette femme pouvait la débarrasser de ces mauvais rêves, elle serait une héroïne à ses yeux. Elle détestait l’instant de terreur et de confusion qui planait sur elle à l’instant du réveil, et le regard compatissant que Kakashi avait posé sur elle, comme s’il savait parfaitement ce qu’elle avait en tête, lui avait donné envie de disparaître de honte.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent passés à s’entraîner et travailler. Sasuke et Naruto passaient de longues heures à tenter de faire tenir des kunai debout, pointe en bas, sur leurs mains ouvertes, tandis qu’Hitomi travaillait sur son sceau. Il était presque terminé à présent, testé encore et encore sur des lapins que Sasuke chassait pour elle. Au moins, comme ça, Tsunami ne manquait jamais de viande pour le repas — ses sceaux ratés avaient eu une sérieuse tendance à s’enflammer.

Cinq jours après leur première bataille, Hitomi et Kakashi étaient à nouveau sur pied, même si Tsunami avait ordonné à la jeune fille de faire particulièrement attention à ses côtes encore fragiles. Après de nombreuses recherches dans des traités de médecine, la jeune Yûhi avait découvert que le chakra et le rétablissement étaient étroitement liés : un ninja aux réserves pleines guérissait jusqu’à cinq fois plus vite qu’un civil tandis qu’un soldat en manque se soignait au rythme normal, et prenait même le risque d’attraper des infections et maladies, ce qui n’arrivait jamais à ceux en bonne forme. En transfusant son chakra à Kakashi, Hitomi avait parfaitement su qu’elle ralentissait un peu sa convalescence. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Quand elle fut autorisée à se tenir debout et même à sortir de la maison, Hitomi accompagna Tsunami en ville pour la protéger et l’aider à faire ses courses. À contrecoeur, elle avait laissé son bandeau frontal à la maison : les ninjas, dans ce petit pays sans Village Caché, étaient rares, et elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Son insigne de Konoha faisait sa fierté, mais sa fierté ne justifiait pas de mettre sa mission en péril.

Ce qu’elle vit dans la ville la choqua, quand bien même elle avait été préparée à ce spectacle. La misère était omniprésente, gravée sur le corps d’enfants maigres aux ventres distendus sur des os délicats, brûlée au fer rouge sur les visages des adultes que l’inquiétude ridait profondément. Il y avait plus de mendiants qu’elle n’en avait jamais vus, même dans le Monde d’Avant. Quelque part un peu avant l’horizon se dressait le manoir dans lequel vivait Gâto, et Hitomi se mit à le haïr, un sentiment doux et calme qui lui brûlait les veines et lui alourdissait l’esprit. Sans hésiter un instant, elle ouvrit la bourse dans laquelle elle rangeait ses économies et se mit à distribuer une pièce à chaque personne qu’elle croisait. Elle ne pouvait faire plus, et cela la torturait. Elle ne pouvait que prier l’Ermite et toutes les entités déifiées auxquelles les ninjas rendaient hommage pour qu’une fois le tyran tombé, le pays se redresse.

Son humeur était sombre quand elle rentra, aussi se consola-t-elle en invoquant son équipe de chats ninjas. Elle fut soulagée quand elle constata qu’Haîro allait mieux, la blessure qu’il avait récoltée contre les Frères Démons désormais réduite à une simple ligne rouge sous son pelage qui repoussait déjà. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas cela qui la surprit le plus, mais la petite silhouette gris sombre qui se cachait entre les pattes d’Hoshihi. La jeune fille interroga son compagnon couleur de feu du regard.

— C’est Hai, ma nouvelle apprentie. Aotsuki me l’a attribuée hier. Quand j’ai senti que tu nous appelais, j’ai décidé de la prendre avec moi pour te la présenter.

Hai était très menue, avec un poil encore tout ébouriffé de chaton et de grands yeux bleu pâle. Hitomi tendit la main pour lui faire sentir l’odeur de chakra, d’acier et d’encre qui s’y collait. Après un instant d’hésitation tout à fait compréhensible, la petite avança sa tête et se frotta aux doigts offerts, un doux ronronnement dans la gorge.

— Bonjour, Hai-chan. Bienvenue dans la famille.

Les cinq aînés parmi les chats vinrent se frotter à leur cadette pour la féliciter à leur façon sous le regard attendri d’Hitomi, dont le cœur avait bien eu besoin de la douceur que lui évoquait cette scène. Même pendant sa convalescence, elle avait vécu dans un état d’anxiété constant, mais au moins, son plan était au point maintenant.

— Hokori ? J’aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service, et que Sunaarashi reste près de moi en tout temps. Les autres vous ont raconté l’affrontement contre les Frères Démons ? Ce n’était que le début. Un autre puissant ninja, Zabuza, nous a attaqué plus loin sur la route. J’avais vraiment peur qu’il vous tue si je vous invoquais.

Les chats furent ramenés au calme et au silence par l’angoisse qu’ils pouvaient percevoir dans sa voix. Kurokumo avança et se blottit contre elle, comme pour la réconforter. Il avait grandi, lui aussi, mais restait plus menu que les autres, comme pour mieux se fondre dans les ombres.

— Ces ninjas ont tous été engagés par un homme nommé Gâto, qui tyrannise la région, pour empêcher notre client de construire un pont entre les îles principales du Pays des Vagues. Nous avons défait Zabuza, mais n’avons pas pu le tuer, et je crois qu’il nous attaquera encore. Hokori, j’aurais besoin que tu trouves et surveilles Gâto, et que tu préviennes Sunaarashi dès qu’il s’approchera de nous. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça ?

Le chat brun pâle hocha la tête d’un air sérieux et un nœud d’angoisse se détendit quelque part à l’intérieur d’Hitomi. Avec l’aide de ses fidèles compagnons, elle avait une chance d’éviter l’un des funestes évènements qui les attendaient. Une chance était peut-être tout ce dont elle avait besoin.


	44. Rencontre sur le pont

Le septième jour depuis leur arrivée au Pays des Vagues, le ciel était incroyablement clair et le soleil se reflétait sur les flaques avec une insolence rieuse. Hitomi était prête, tout comme ses camarades. Elle avait parlé à Kakashi-sensei de sa surveillance de Gatô et gardait Sunaarashi avec elle en tout temps, se tenant ainsi au courant des agissements du tyran. Quand il n’était pas occupé à menacer ou faire chanter des gens, il avait une vie plutôt ennuyeuse.

Cette fois, l’Équipe Sept toute entière se déplaça sur le pont pour veiller sur Tazuna, à l’exception de Naruto, chargé de veiller sur Inari et Tsunami. Après une petite hésitation, Hitomi décida de laisser un de ses clones aqueux avec lui, ainsi qu’Haîro. Elle n’aimait pas disperser ses forces, mais le chat et le garçon s’entendaient vraiment bien, et Naruto pouvait donner des ordres au clone en cas de pépin. Avec la famille de l’architecte aussi protégée que possible, elle se sentait plus sereine.

Même si elle savait ce qui les attendait, une boule d’angoisse et de choc mêlés se forma dans sa gorge quand elle vit le pont juché de corps inertes. Elle se dirigea vers l’homme le plus proche et prit son pouls : il avait seulement été assommé. Les aiguilles qui lui transperçaient le corps étaient sans le moindre doute l’œuvre d’Haku – Naruto lui avait dit avoir rencontré « un garçon encore plus beau qu’une fille » la veille, pendant son entraînement matinal, et ça ne pouvait être que lui.

— Hitomi, crée deux clones aqueux et envoie-les évacuer les civils. Ceci est une diversion, ce qui signifie…

— Que le comité d’accueil est déjà là, termina Sasuke.

Après avoir obéi à son maître, la jeune fille se coupa le bout du pouce et invoqua ses deux autres chats combattants, en essayant de ne pas s’inquiéter pour eux. Kurokumo et Hoshihi lui avaient promis qu’ils seraient prudents, qu’ils partiraient en direction du monde spirituel s’ils étaient blessés, et elle avait décidé de leur faire confiance. Le chat noir et son compagnon roux apparurent dans un nuage blanc, et Sunaarashi les rejoignit aux pieds de leur invocatrice, manifestement prête à en découdre.

Soudain, une nappe de brouillard tomba sur leur petit groupe. Sasuke, Hitomi et Kakashi encadrèrent Tazuna en formation triangulaire, sabres et kunai au clair, dès que le professeur le leur ordonna. Dans le dos d’Hitomi, le jeune Uchiha semblait comme agité de tremblement, mais elle pouvait presque sentir l’anxiété se transformer en jubilation à l’intérieur de lui – peut-être parce qu’il se produisait la même chose à l’intérieur de son propre corps.

— Salut, Kakashi, commença une voix grave et désormais bien connue. Toujours accompagné de ces gamins ? Regarde-les, ils tremblent, les pauvres petits.

Et soudain une dizaine de clones les entouraient, tous terriblement menaçants – pourtant Hitomi n’avait plus peur, elle se sentait même au contraire profondément paisible, comme si rien de grave ne pouvait lui arriver.

— Vas-y, Sasuke ! lança Kakashi-sensei.

Aussitôt le jeune Uchiha bougea, sa silhouette devenant floue dans le brouillard tandis qu’il se ruait sur les clones les uns après les autres pour les retourner à leur état liquide, son sabre ne s’arrêtant pas un instant dans sa danse mortelle. L’eau retomba autour d’eux dans un cercle parfait, surnaturel, et Sasuke reprit sa position de défense.

— Oh, tu es venu à bout de mes clones aqueux ? Tu as fait de sacrés progrès, gamin. Nous voilà face à des ennemis redoutables, pas vrai Haku ?

Même dans l’éloge, la voix du déserteur gardait son intonation moqueuse, mais Hitomi ne se laissa pas distraire par cela. Non, pas alors que pour la première fois, elle entendait pour de vrai le nom du jeune garçon masqué, son identité plantant un clou supplémentaire dans le cercueil de pression et de réalité dans lequel Hitomi s’était enfouie dès le début de cette mission.

— Ainsi donc, Hitomi avait raison, et ce garçon au masque est l’un de tes complices. Au moins, cette fois, ça a le mérite d’être clair.

— Je m’en charge, grommela Sasuke.

Hitomi n’eut pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi. Elle savait l’importance qu’il accordait à l’honnêteté. Elle se contenta de resserrer sa position et celle de ses chats autour de Tazuna pour combler le vide que laissa son frère adoptif en s’avançant vers l’adversaire qu’il s’était désigné. Quant à elle, son regard ne quittait pas Zabuza d’un millimètre. Elle n’avait peut-être pas à sa disposition le Sharingan qui teintait le regard du dernier Uchiha de rouge, mais elle voulait être prête, quand il attaquerait.

Les deux jeunes hommes se heurtèrent dans un bruit de métal. À première vue, Sasuke avait l’avantage avec Shingi to Giri, le sabre qui lui venait de son père, mais Hitomi savait à quel point Haku était rapide, elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Elle ne pouvait empêcher une vague de crainte de l’envahir, même si elle savait que Haku répugnait à tuer et chercherait plutôt à assommer, à neutraliser.

— Hitomi ! Laisse Kurokumo et Sunaarashi pour protéger Tazuna. Toi et moi nous occupons de Zabuza. Tu te contenteras de te charger du soutien, sauf si tu ne peux pas faire autrement, c’est clair ?

— Oui, sensei !

Hoshihi la suivant comme une ombre de feu, la jeune fille s’avança vers le déserteur. La douce chaleur de l’adrénaline la débarrassait de ses peurs, les faisant glisser le long de ses épaules jusqu’à ses pieds comme s’il s’agissait d’un manteau dont elle souhaitait se défaire. Elle se sentait calme, concentrée, et dans son regard carmin se lisait une force, une intensité qui ne s’y était peut-être pas trouvée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle savait ce qui allait se produire, et tout irait bien. Elle se raccrochait à cette réalité comme on enlace un amant, la laissant calmer les battements de son cœur et chanter la mélodie des batailles sous sa peau.

— Tu ne peux pas te passer de tes gamins, hein, Kakashi ? Tu as peur d’être incapable de me vaincre sans eux ?

— Aaah, tu as tout faux, Zabuza. Vois-tu, Sasuke est le meilleur Genin de Konoha, suivi de près par Hitomi. Et puis bien sûr, il y a Naruto, qui est tellement imprévisible que ça en devient une force… Tout ça pour dire que non, je n’ai pas  _ besoin _ de leur aide. Je pense juste que t’affronter sera un bon exercice pour eux.

Le déserteur semblait un peu offensé par les paroles de Kakashi, et Hitomi comprenait parfaitement. Elle aussi se serait sentie insultée si elle avait été Jônin et qu’un ennemi avait prétendu se servir d’elle comme sac de frappe pour ses Genin. Elle piaffa nerveusement, resserra sa prise sur la garde de son tantô et attendit que Kakashi-sensei prenne l’initiation. Cela se produisit en un éclair, dans le bruit de l’acier contre l’acier, le kunai de son professeur contre l’épée monstrueuse de Zabuza. Elle devait rester concentrée sur son objectif. Tout en parant comme si c’était incroyablement facile, Zabuza se mit à rire.

— Ah, tu entends ça, Haku ? Ces gamins sont très forts.

— Oui… Il faut qu’on se méfie d’eux.

Et soudain, il réalisa une mudra qui transforma l’eau en glace, et Hitomi ne put s’empêcher un élan distrait qui lui aurait coûté la vie si Hoshihi n’avait pas sauté sur le bras du déserteur pour dévier le coup d’épée qui l’aurait décapitée. La lame passa en sifflant au-dessus de sa tête, emportant quelques cheveux avec elle.

— Bon sang ! s’exclama Kakashi.

Il se rua en direction de l’autre combat, Hitomi contrainte de suivre, mais Zabuza les intercepta et leur bloqua le passage, son sourire sardonique parfaitement perceptible au travers des bandages qui lui cachaient le bas du village. Hitomi grogna de rage, l’aura meurtrière se formant par réflexe sur sa peau comme une nouvelle forme de brouillard, invisible mais toxique.

— Pas si vite, vous deux. C’est moi votre adversaire.

Sasuke hurla dans la cage de miroirs et l’anxiété d’Hitomi revint la frapper de plein fouet. En réponse, au-delà de l’aura meurtrière qui n’avait jamais été aussi intense autour d’elle, une voix douce, envoûtante et cruelle se mit à murmurer et tirailler sous son épiderme, toute de soif de sang et de promesses de massacres. Les pupilles contractées à l’extrême au centre de ses prunelles rouge sombre, Hitomi força la voix à battre en retraite pour mieux se concentrer sur le combat. Elle ne pouvait pas faillir.

— Allons, réfléchis bien, Kakashi. Si tu vas aider ton petit élève, je massacrerai l’autre et m’occuperai ensuite de Tazuna, mais tu ne peux pas la laisser partir toute seule si tu ne veux pas qu’elle soit prise au piège à son tour.

La jeune fille put presque voir son sensei renoncer à l’aide qu’il aurait voulu apporter à Sasuke. Comme elle, il priait pour que le jeune Uchiha s’en sorte seul, pour que cela suffise. La rixe reprit entre Zabuza et eux, et Hitomi profita d’une occasion pour jeter un kunai en direction d’Haku dans l’espoir de le distraire. Elle ne fut pas surprise qu’il esquive, mais le nuage de fumée qui apparut devant les miroirs, lui, parvint à l’étonner… Jusqu’à ce qu’elle comprenne qu’il s’agissait de Naruto, Haîro sur ses talons. Avec un sourire attendri, elle laissa le garçon vanter ses mérites comme il l’entendait tandis que son chat la rejoignait, jusqu’à ce qu’il entre dans le cercle de miroirs et que Sasuke et lui commencent à se disputer.

— Les garçons, ça suffit ! s’exclama-t-elle d’une voix claire et presque légère. Concentrez-vous sur le combat en cours, vous vous sauterez à la figure plus tard.

Ils obéirent instantanément à sa voix sévère et elle put sentir l’approbation de Kakashi, à ses côtés. Ils pouvaient désormais se concentrer sur Zabuza et lui rendre la monnaie de sa fichue pièce.

— Dis-moi, commença Kakashi, où est-ce que tu as ramassé ce garçon ? Les clans de Kirigakure n’ont-ils pas tous été massacrés ?

— Ah ! Ca n’a pas été facile, tu peux le croire. Il a survécu à l’un de ces massacres et mendiait dans la rue comme un chien. J’ai attendu de le voir tuer un autre mendiant pour un bout de pain avant de le prendre avec moi, je voulais être sûr de ce qu’il avait dans le ventre.

Pendant un instant, Hitomi se sentit immensément triste pour Haku, qui avait dû avoir le cœur brisé de voler la vie de quelqu’un. Puis Naruto cria de douleur et un peu de ce sentiment se dissolut au fond d’elle. Elle para un coup de Zabuza dans sa direction et s’effaça du passage de sa grande épée, répliquant par un coup de pied qui manqua totalement sa cible. Elle se demanda s’il avait eu un bleu, là où elle l’avait frappé lors de leur dernière rencontre. Une part d’elle, la plus féroce, l’espérait.

— Désolé, Zabuza, mais cette fois c’est moi qui n’ai pas de temps à perdre. Je vais en finir avec toi rapidement.

Kakashi entamait le geste de dévoiler son Sharingan quand le déserteur passa à l’attaque. Son épée dans une main et l’un des étranges kunai à un seul tranchant de Kirigakure en main, il se rua sur le professeur et lui transperça la main si profondément que la lame émit un petit tintement en se heurtant à la plaque de métal du gant du Ninja Copieur, de l’autre côté. Cela devait faire un mal de chien, pourtant Kakashi ne montra pas le moindre signe de douleur.

— Eh bien, pas très pressé de revoir le Sharingan ?

— Hmph. Tu devrais savoir qu’un ninja utilise son meilleur atout avec parcimonie.

— Tu devrais t’estimer heureux ! Tu es le premier de mes ennemis à le voir deux fois. Bien entendu, il n’y en aura pas de troisième.

— Ah, mon pauvre… Même si tu me bats, tu ne pourras pas vaincre Haku. Je lui ai tout appris, je l’ai modelé comme un forgeron modèle son épée, jusqu’à faire de lui l’arme parfaite. Ses techniques surpassent même les miennes, grâce à son Kekkei Genkai ! C’est autre chose que ces loques que tu trimballes avec toi.

Encore une fois, Hitomi laissa glisser l’insulte. Il n’avait pas tort, au fond, quand il disait qu’Haku était plus puissant qu’eux. Le fait d’avoir déjà tué avait dû l’endurcir, et ses techniques de glace étaient terribles. Mais la jeune Yûhi n’était pas à négliger pour autant, et elle était assez lucide pour connaître intimement ses forces et faiblesses. Elle frémit en sentant le Sharingan entrer en action.

— Tu fais une erreur, reprit Zabuza, en me montrant à nouveau ton précieux œil. Comme tu disais la dernière fois, « tu ne m’auras pas deux fois avec la même technique » !

Soudain le brouillard s’épaissit et Zabuza se fondit en lui. Hitomi ferma les yeux un instant, juste le temps de concentrer son chakra dans son nez et ses oreilles. Quand elle rentrerait, elle demanderait à Kakashi un entraînement pour développer ses sens, parce qu’elle se sentait terriblement vulnérable comme ça. Elle avait besoin de s’améliorer. Elle bougea, ses réflexes prenant le pas sur sa conscience, et cinq shuriken tombèrent à ses pieds, chacun paré par la lame de son tantô. Elle vit une ombre dans le brouillard, puis entendit de multiples chocs, métal contre métal, qui l’informèrent du fait que Kakashi venait de subir un assaut similaire.

Elle se souvenait de ce qui venait ensuite, et le cri d’alarme de Kurokumo lui donna l’impulsion dont elle avait besoin bien avant que Kakashi comprenne la prochaine action de Zabuza. Déjà elle se dressait entre Tazuna et la lame du déserteur, et une ligne de feu et de sang barra son buste de la hanche droite à l’épaule gauche. Si Hoshihi n’avait pas freiné le déserteur en le mordant aussi fort que possible à l’arrière du genou, elle serait morte éventrée, mais elle avait eu de la chance : la blessure était impressionnante, mais peu profonde. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de faire mal, vraiment, une brûlure qui s’éveilla dans le corps d’Hitomi et se répandit au moindre de ses nerfs. La pression et le murmure sous sa peau s’agitèrent en réponse, arrêtés à la dernière minute par un sursaut de sa volonté.

— Hitomi !

Kakashi venait d’arriver, trop tard. La respiration de la jeune fille était lourde, laborieuse, jusqu’à ce qu’elle contraigne la douleur à reculer dans un recoin sombre de sa Bibliothèque, ignorant la sensation du sang qui roulait sur sa peau jusqu’à atteindre la ceinture de son kimono. Elle serra les dents et attaqua à l’aide de son tantô, forçant le déserteur à parer et reculer. Hoshihi repartit à l’assaut, tandis que Tazuna et Kurokumo reculaient hors de portée.

— Je vais bien, Kakashi-sensei. J’ai un plan, suivez-moi ! Haîro, Hoshihi, vous savez quoi faire !

C’était une manœuvre qu’ils avaient répétée des centaines de fois, souvent sur le pauvre Ensui qui détestait servir de mannequin d’entraînement. Hitomi avait évoqué la possibilité de s’en servir contre l’épéiste, car elle fonctionnait particulièrement bien sur les adversaires plus grands et plus lourds, comme lui. Ignorant la douleur comme si elle n’était qu’une chimère, elle dansait autour de Zabuza, Hoshihi, Kakashi et elle le forçant à parer de tous côtés, tout en suivant de près l’endroit où se trouvait Haîro. Dès qu’elle le sentit en place, elle se glissa sous l’épée du déserteur, plus fluide que l’eau qui roulait loin, loin sous le pont, et lui heurta le torse de plein fouet d’une main ouverte renforcée de chakra, répandant son sang sur la peau nue. Pris de court, il ne parvint pas à arrêter l’élan qu’elle venait de lui causer et fit quelques pas en arrière, trébuchant sur Haîro qui attendait derrière ses jambes.

Ainsi le grand épéiste tomba, et avant même qu’il se soit remis de sa surprise, Hitomi était assise sur son torse, son épée sur sa gorge, tandis qu’Hoshihi mordait la main crispée sur la garde de sa lame jusqu’au sang pour l’empêcher de s’en servir, sa lourde patte rousse lui immobilisant l’épaule. La jeune fille tremblait, faible, le souffle court, et pourtant elle continuait de lutter pour garder le nukkenin dans cette position, ses genoux noueux enfoncés dans ses côtes. Bien vite, Kakashi vint l’aider en posant son pied sur le ventre de leur ennemi, sa force de Jônin achevant de le clouer au sol. Les deux hommes avaient l’air aussi abasourdis l’un que l’autre, et Hitomi devait admettre qu’elle-même était surprise que ça avait marché. Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il esquive, mais maintenant elle allait être obligée de…

— Enlève-toi de là, Hitomi. Il ne bougera pas. Je me charge de l’achever.

À contrecoeur, la jeune fille commença à obéir, mais s’interrompit en entendant la voix de Sunaarashi, claire et ferme dans le brouillard.

— Gatô approche, comme tu l’avais dit ! Il a prévu de tuer Zabuza pour ne pas le payer et a emmené une petite armée avec lui.

Cela figea totalement le tableau tout autour d’eux. Pendant une seconde, Hitomi eut envie de s’effondrer pour pleurer de soulagement, mais elle résista à cette impulsion, préférant se relever lentement, son sabre toujours pointé vers Zabuza au cas où il tenterait de l’attaquer.

— C’est… C’est un mensonge, grommela l’homme.

— Qu’est-ce que mon chat gagnerait à mentir ? répondit-elle d’un ton dur. Je m’attendais à ce genre de choses. J’ai entendu des murmures en ville, quand j’accompagnais la fille de Tazuna, et j’ai décidé d’envoyer l’un de mes chats en filature. Il n’aurait aucune raison de me mentir.

— Et tu as des preuves à me donner, gamine ?

À cela, Hitomi réfléchit un instant, puis un sourire lent, redoutable, sans doute vaguement cruel, se dessina sur ses traits.

— En fait, je crois que j’ai exactement ce que vous voulez, Zabuza-san. Kakashi-sensei, est-ce que votre genjutsu est bon ?

— Plutôt, pourqu… Oh, je vois. Je m’en occupe.

Cette fois, le sourire se fit rayonnant, presqu’à la hauteur de celui de Naruto, parce qu’elle avait  _ réussi _ , que ni Zabuza ni Haku ne traverseraient le destin qui avaient été le leur dans le canon, à moins que quelque chose tourne horriblement mal. Tandis que le bourdonnement d’un sort de genjutsu les entourait, elle garda le déserteur sous sa garde et ses chats firent de même, même si Hoshihi avait cessé d’enfoncer ses crocs dans la main qui tenait l’épée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, plongé dans l’illusion qui montrait la défaite de Zabuza, ses deux bras pendant inutiles le long de ses flancs, Gatô déboula sur le pont, sa troupe de mercenaires sur les talons, et commença à se gausser de l’épéiste, se vantant du plan qu’il avait mis en place pour ne pas avoir à le payer. Toujours couvert par le sort, Zabuza échangea un regard avec Kakashi et prit la parole d’une voix remplie d’une colère sourde :

— Tu peux me laisser me relever et rappeler tes boules de poils, gamine. Nous ne sommes plus ennemis. Haku !

Comme s’il avait tout entendu – et c’était sans doute le cas, il n’était pas un génie pour rien – leur autre adversaire mit fin à sa technique des Miroirs de Glace, révélant Sasuke et Naruto, dos l’un à l’autre, leurs épées dressées devant eux comme des boucliers. Ils étaient blessés, tous les deux, mais rien de dramatique, et même d’ici, Hitomi pouvait voir que les Sharingans de son frère adoptif comportaient désormais deux tomoes chacun.

— Zabuza-sama, vos ordres ?

— On ne s’en sort pas impunément après m’avoir tendu un piège. Gatô est mort, et son menu fretin avec. Kakashi, gamine, je peux compter sur votre aide ?

Prise de court, la jeune fille regarda son sensei avant de répondre. Quand il hocha la tête, elle prit la parole :

— Bien sûr. Mais Naruto et Sasuke vont vouloir participer aussi, j’en suis certaine.

Les deux jeunes hommes venaient d’arriver près d’elle. Ils avaient l’air absolument furieux, comme s’ils avaient entendu toute la conversation – pouvait-on entendre à travers ces Miroirs ? – mais ils étaient en bonne santé, et c’était tout ce qui comptait. Hitomi, quant à elle, commençait à se sentir faiblir. Elle renforça ses membres de chakra, encore suffisant à ce stade pour faire fuir la fatigue de ses membres. Après leur avoir fait signe de se tenir prêts, Kakashi brisa l’illusion.

— Tu es mort, Gâto ! hurla Zabuza en fonçant épée la première vers un tyran éberlué.

Des mercenaires prirent aussitôt place entre sa proie et lui, et ce fut le moment que les ninjas de Konoha choisirent pour se glisser dans la bataille. Le sang d’Hitomi chantait dans ses oreilles, la voix murmurait plus tendrement que jamais ses promesses de mort et d’agonie, mais elle lui résistait dignement, son sabre frappant et parant encore et encore. Par deux fois, ses chats la sauvèrent en détournant une attaque qui l’aurait tuée – malgré tout, elle avait perdu du sang, et commençait à venir au bout de sa résistance. À un moment, ce fut même Haku qui la sauva en transperçant d’un éclat de glace le torse d’un homme qui se jetait sur elle. Après un instant de sidération, elle le remercia d’un signe de tête et repartit au combat.

Cela arriva en un éclair, celui de sa lame sur une gorge exposée, et l’éclat froid jeté par le soleil sur le sang qui soudain lui éclaboussa le visage. Les yeux écarquillés d’incompréhension, elle regarda l’homme s’effondrer à ses pieds, le goût de sa vie ruisselant sur ses lèvres, ses joues, entre ses cils et dans ses yeux. Elle venait de prendre une vie, elle-même, de sa propre main, sans l’intermédiaire de l’une de ses invocations. Une meurtrière.

Pendant une seule toute petite seconde, la voix qui lui murmurait de si terribles serments à l’oreille prit le dessus, refoula les remords qui l’étouffaient soudain, les brûlant jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste que la soif de sang et de violence. Quand elle reprit le dessus, au moins Hitomi n’était-elle plus paralysée par les conséquences de ses actes. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine, ses mouvements étaient brouillons, teintés d’imprécision par la fatigue, mais bien vite tous les hommes se furent écroulés autour d’elle.

Elle leva la tête juste à temps pour voir Zabuza briser la nuque de Gatô d’un tour de bras négligeant, sans effort. C’était fini. Ils avaient… Ils avaient gagné. Elle avait  _ réussi _ .

Soudain épuisée, elle tomba à genoux au milieu des corps et enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer son innocence, tuée aussi sûrement qu’elle avait tué son premier homme.


	45. Les deux déserteurs

Dès que Tsunami vit Hitomi, portée par Kakashi et couverte de sang, elle se rua sur elle pour l’examiner, les sourcils froncés et des jurons particulièrement créatifs sur les lèvres. Elle enjoignit le Jônin-sensei à emmener son apprentie dans le salon, sans un seul regard pour les deux ninjas à l’insigne de Kirigakure qui suivaient l’équipe de Konoha comme s’ils ne savaient absolument pas où se mettre – un problème à la fois.

La gamine était inconsciente et la blessure qui lui barrait le buste causa quelques exclamations choquées, de la part de ses frères adoptifs et de Tsunami elle-même, elle devait l’avouer. Du bout de ses doigts froids, elle tâta la blessure pour déterminer sa profondeur et sa gravité, puis décida qu’il faudrait tout de même recoudre. Heureusement que la petite était déjà dans les vapes…

— Papa, va me chercher la trousse de secours. Sensei, emmenez tout le monde dehors, je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit risque de me distraire.

Elle donnait ses ordres comme une chirurgienne en chef et tout le monde obéit dans l’instant, la laissant seule avec la jeune fille évanouie qui saignait sur son canapé – ce dont elle ne se souciait pas le moins du monde. Recoudre était un travail long, répétitif, et laborieux quand il ne concernait pas des surfaces parfaitement planes. Au moins, sa patiente était immobile. Elle cousit le dernier point, acheva de panser la plaie et se releva avec dans le dos un craquement sonore. Cela laisserait une cicatrice, mais peut-être que les ninjas médecins dont elle avait entendu parler pourraient l’effacer, ou peut-être que la gamine la porterait comme une fierté, un trophée. On ne savait jamais, les shinobi étaient des gens bizarres.

_ Dans la Bibliothèque, Hitomi se terrait sous une table de lecture, noyée dans une peur au-delà des mots. Le sol pâle et d’habitude si propre de son cher sanctuaire avait disparu sous plusieurs centimètres de sang frais, et même là où elle se trouvait elle n’échappait pas à son odeur métallique et à sa sensation visqueuse contre sa forme prostrée. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de sangloter, ses épaules agitées de spasmes et sa gorge serrée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, et cela la terrifiait. D’habitude, une simple pensée permettait d’ajuster l’apparence du lieu, qu’elle contrôlait jusqu’au moindre détail, mais cette fois, ça n’avait pas marché. _

_ Oh, elle savait la cause d’un tel chamboulement, mais elle aurait dû contrôler ce phénomène. Tuer n’était pas censé être une telle épreuve pour un ninja, elle aurait dû être insensible ou presque, et puis ce n’était pas juste, elle avait fait son travail, elle avait bien agi, cet homme aurait éventré Tazuna sans sourciller si Gatô l’avait payé suffisamment cher. De la même façon, elle avait été payée – ou serait payée – pour cette mission, pour la vie qu’elle avait prise. C’était la même chose, la même chose, alors pourquoi la fine barrière entre l’intention et le passage à l’acte lui donnait-elle l’impression de mourir lentement ? _

_ Et elle devrait encore tuer à l’avenir, elle le savait, c’était inévitable. Peut-être même aussi tôt que l’examen Chûnin, ou même encore avant si une mission rendait cet évènement inévitable. Malgré tous les défauts que le village incarnait, Hitomi lui était fidèle, non pas par sentiment patriotique mais parce que tant de ses êtres chers auraient donné leur vie sans la moindre hésitation au nom de Konoha. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faiblir, pas maintenant, pas au tout premier obstacle qui menaçait sa stabilité mentale. _

_ La gorge serrée, elle sortit lentement de sa cachette. Ses mains et ses jambes étaient maculées de sang. Ses sourcils froncés et son regard incroyablement dur créaient comme un choc au milieu de ses traits épuisés. Elle inspira profondément et leva les bras, mobilisant chakra et pouvoir pur pour plier une autre partie du lieu à sa volonté. Quelques mètres plus loin, dissimulée dans l’ombre, une porte apparut. Elle était d’un blanc si parfait qu’elle blessait les yeux et verrouillée par un barbelé qui n’existait que dans le Monde d’Avant, avec ses pointes cruelles prêtes à mordre la peau de quiconque s’approchait ou tentait d’en sortir. _

_ Un pli amer sur les lèvres, Hitomi attrapa le livre qui contenait son souvenir du meurtre et de ce qu’il lui faisait ressentir. Elle arracha la page qui ne contenait que l’acte en lui-même, froid et détaché de toute réalité émotionnelle, et la fixa sur le livre qui contenait le souvenir précédent. Cela devrait faire l’affaire. Le reste de l’ouvrage maudit, elle l’emmena vers la porte blanche. Les barbelés se rétractèrent sur son passage, mais même comme ça elle fut griffée aux deux bras en poussant le panneau de bois et de lumière. Ce n’était pas grave. Une simple blessure spirituelle. La première d’une interminable série, si elle en jugeait par la voie qu’elle s’était choisie. _

_ Derrière la porte se trouvait une pièce étroite, plongée dans l’obscurité. Sur une étagère qui semblait prête à s’écrouler s’entassaient quelques livres usés, abîmés. Sur la couverture de l’un d’eux s’agitait en relief un visage qui hurlait silencieusement. Un autre saignait, le liquide rouge ruisselant le long de ses pages pour s’encroûter dans les recoins de sa reliure. Après un dernier regard au livre qu’elle avait emmené, elle le posa sur la table au centre de la pièce et attrapa une mesure de chaînes et de fers, qui lui apparut directement dans les mains, l’enroulant autour de l’ouvrage jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse presque totalement sous l’acier. _

_ Quand elle ressortit de là quelques minutes plus tard, le sol était à nouveau propre et clair. La porte blanche se ferma en silence derrière son passage, les barbelés reprirent leur place et elle retrouva sa place au cœur des ombres, là où on pouvait l’oublier. Même si son esprit n’oubliait jamais parfaitement. _

Hitomi se réveilla au coucher du soleil, dans la lumière orange et rouge qui baignait le salon. Elle tenta de se relever et grimaça en sentant aussitôt une brûlure là où elle avait été blessée par Zabuza. Prudente, elle dénoua ses muscles et se laissa à nouveau aller contre les coussins. Elle se sentait fatiguée, mais soulagée que cette crise soit terminée, au moins jusqu’à ce que Kakashi l’emmène chez sa thérapeute. Ses hésitations à ce sujet s’étaient en grande partie dissipées. Elle en avait besoin, elle le savait désormais. Elle espérait juste que la femme que son sensei consultait serait aussi efficace pour elle qu’elle devait l’être pour lui : le Ninja Copieur n’était pas du genre à perdre son temps avec un médecin inefficace.

— Ah, tu es réveillée, dit justement Kakashi en passant la tête par la fenêtre. Ne bouge pas, j’arrive.

Au moins, il eut la décence de faire le tour et d’entrer par la porte – Tsunami n’aurait sans doute pas apprécié que les ninjas fassent chez elle comme chez eux et laissent des traces de pas et des griffures sur le chambranle de ses fenêtres à force de les franchir sans faire attention. En tout cas, si Hitomi avait été une civile, elle était sûre qu’elle n’aurait pas apprécié.

— Zabuza et Haku ? demanda Hitomi.

— Ils sont dans le jardin. Haku semble s’être pris d’affection pour Naruto et Sasuke, et Zabuza monte la garde en fusillant tout le monde du regard. Ne le dis à personne, mais je l’ai vu caresser Sunaarashi.

— Et elle ne lui a pas mis la main en charpie ? Surprenant !

— Je t’ai entendue, Hitomi ! lança la chatte depuis l’extérieur.

Le professeur et l’élève échangèrent un regard, puis un petit rire. Il s’approcha et, nonchalamment appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

— Tu es bonne pour rester encore une semaine sans bouger, peut-être un peu moins si tu n’utilises pas trop de chakra. Heureusement, cette fois tu n’as pas ton vieux professeur fatigué à transfuser, hm ?

— Non, par contre j’ai une excuse pour lire le deuxième tome du Paradis du Batifolage. Vous me le passez ?

Avec un soupir, il s’exécuta et elle se retrouva bien vite avec le volume rouge dans les mains. Elle en était venue à véritablement apprécier les personnages qu’elle avait découverts dans le premier tome. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait toujours imaginé dans le Monde d’Avant que les romans écrits par Jiraiya étaient un peu comme les Cinquante Nuances de Grey de cet univers, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Le Sannin  _ savait _ écrire. Il avait un véritable talent pour mettre le doigt sur la psyché de ses personnages, et les scènes qu’il avait écrites dans le but de provoquer une réaction lui avaient plus d’une fois fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

— Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, sensei ?

— Cette nuit, je pars au siège de la compagnie de Gatô pour démanteler la partie qui concerne le Pays des Vagues. Le temps qu’ils rassemblent leurs forces et tentent de se réimplanter dans la région, le Pays du Feu aura placé un de ses hommes à la tête de la société. Nous récupérerons une bonne partie de cet argent, mais notre politique sera sans doute plus saine que celle de Gatô pour le pays.

— Et pour Haku et Zabuza ?

— Une partie du butin que je récolterai ce soir leur reviendra pour leur rôle dans la bataille contre les mercenaires. Ils ont décidé de rester avec nous jusqu’à ce que Tazuna termine son pont, puis nous repartirons de notre côté et eux du leur, sans doute en direction de Kirigakure pour attiser les flammes de la rébellion.

Il fallut un moment à Hitomi pour digérer tout cela. Elle n’osait pas retourner tout de suite dans sa Bibliothèque, pas alors que celle-ci s’adaptait encore à l’ajout d’un livre dans la section interdite, mais elle se demandait lesquelles de ses prévisions allaient être changées par un tel bouleversement du canon. Une pointe d’euphorie vint lui caresser l’esprit – c’était donc possible de faire évoluer les choses, rien n’était déterminé à l’avance, elle en était certaine à présent. Quelles autres tragédies pouvait-elle éviter ? Pendant une seconde, elle se sentit toute puissante.

Les jours qui suivirent furent paisibles, surtout pour la blessée qui prenait un repos bien mérité, lisait tout son soûl et dormait assez pour quatre. Les médicaments que Tsunami lui donnait, payés de la bourse de Kakashi, la rendaient somnolente et sans doute un peu légère – Naruto et Sasuke avaient eu l’air effaré quand elle avait lâché sa première blague graveleuse devant eux et elle avait pratiquement hurlé de rire, à moitié tombée du canapé tellement elle rigolait. Leurs têtes valaient de l’or.

Et puis il y avait les autres moments, plus sombres, où Kakashi étouffait ses cauchemars du plat de la main quand elle se réveillait en sursaut, et l’écoutait les raconter en silence, faisant fi de sa propre fatigue. Le matin, tout était effacé par le soleil rieur qui jetait ses rayons dans le salon où elle avait élu domicile, et si elle ne pouvait oublier, elle parvenait au moins à se distraire par ses lectures et travaux de fûinjutsu.

Elle venait de terminer le sceau sur lequel elle avait travaillé avec Kakashi quand Tsunami la déclara en assez bonne santé pour reprendre l’entraînement. La première chose qu’elle fit fut d’aller courir le long de la plage, ses chats en peloton autour d’lle, pendant des heures et des heures, sans l’aide de chakra pour renforcer ses muscles, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne parvienne plus à mettre un pied devant l’autre. Alors elle s’était glissée dans la mer et avait laissé l’eau la faire dériver jusqu’à se sentir à nouveau capable de marcher et était rentrée, épuisée et heureuse. On oubliait souvent que l’exercice physique n’était pas seulement une nécessité pour les ninjas, mais aussi un exutoire.

Sa première confrontation avec Zabuza se passa ce soir-là. Le déserteur montait la garde devant la maison de Tazuna, colossal et vaguement menaçant – il se donnait sans même essayer des airs de chien de garde. Elle s’arrêta devant sa haute silhouette dissimulée dans l’ombre, rassurée par la présence de ses chats à ses côtés. Ils avaient tous passé pas mal de temps à fréquenter Zabuza pendant qu’elle guérissait, et aucun d’eux n’avait été blessé.

— Je voulais te dire, gamine… Beau combat, sur le pont.

Elle se figea, surprise, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu’elle avait mal entendu, parce que le Démon du Brouillard n’était pas du genre à distribuer des compliments. Il la fixa du regard, comme s’il la défiait de protester, son ombre dansant par-dessus elle. Il lui fallut un effort de volonté pour ne pas s’emparer de cette ombre ; elle avait retenu sa leçon avec Kakashi et Tsunami lui aurait arraché la tête si elle s’était blessée à nouveau.

— Merci, Zabuza-san. J’ai été honorée de vous affronter.

Il hocha la tête, son regard ne la quittant pas un instant, puis tendit la main dans sa direction.

— Fais voir ton épée.

C’était un ordre et Hitomi avait appris l’importance de l’obéissance, aussi s’exécuta-t-elle sans poser de question. Ses doigts s’enroulèrent autour de la garde d’Ishi to Senrigan et elle dégaina lentement, chaque centimètre de la lame libéré attrapant la lumière de la nuit. Elle ne put empêcher une pointe de réticence de lui vriller l’esprit alors qu’elle remettait le tantô dans la main de Zabuza, le regardant l’examiner avec attention et respect.

— Une très bonne lame. Forgée par les Maîtres du Pays du Fer ?

— Je ne sais pas. C’est un cadeau que Sasuke m’a fait. Elle vient d’un membre de son clan.

— Hm. Et on peut la parcourir de chakra. Tu sais le faire ?

Pour toute réponse, Hitomi secoua légèrement la tête, les quelques mèches échappées de sa queue de cheval suivant joyeusement le mouvement.

— Je vais t’expliquer, pour te remercier pour la leçon que tu m’as donnée sur ce pont. Je ne négligerai plus ceux qui ont l’air plus faibles que moi, et toi, tu pourras déchiqueter tes ennemis avec ce que tu auras appris. Par contre, tu te débrouilles pour t’exercer, j’ai pas envie de devenir comme ton vieux sensei, complètement gâteux et débordé. Deal ?

— Deal ! s’exclama la jeune fille avec ce qui ressemblait à de la frénésie au fond des yeux.

Il leva le tantô, qu’il tenait toujours, pour qu’elle puisse le voir de près. Le soleil s’était couché depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que ce soit la Lune qui jette ses rayons froids sur la lame, aussi parfaitement aiguisée qu’au premier jour, silencieusement mortelle. Une étincelle de chakra au goût d’océan flotta dans l’air, et soudain de l’eau entourait la lame, compressée dans un courant très mince, exécutant un mouvement rotatif et vertical d’un tranchant à l’autre du sabre, comparable à celui d’une tronçonneuse – même si elles n’existaient pas dans cet univers. Les yeux d’Hitomi s’écarquillèrent devant ce spectacle. Même sans le voir en action, elle pouvait comprendre à quel point un tel dispositif pouvait endommager tout ce qu’il touchait.

— Tu vois gamine, l’eau est la nature de chakra la plus difficile à mobiliser pour entourer une lame. À Kiri, on a même préféré créer des sabres légendaires plutôt que d’enseigner ça à tous nos jeunes, et pourtant nombreux sont ceux qui auront appris, parce que ça en vaut la peine. Si tu fais ça correctement, un simple contact avec la peau d’un adversaire lui arrachera des bouts de chair entiers.

Il avait l’air d’exulter en lui racontant ces horreurs, et au fond d’elle Hitomi devait admettre qu’elle était fascinée en retour, ses prunelles rouges ne se détachant pas de la lame du sabre. Depuis que son souvenir était enfermé au loin, elle devait reconnaître qu’elle ne répugnait plus autant à la violence. Si une telle barbarie était ce qu’il fallait pour assurer la paix et le bonheur des siens… Elle n’était pas sûre de refuser de s’y plier.

— Tu dois d’abord solliciter ton chakra aqueux, et puis le compresser bien au-delà du point de compression maximale habituel de l’eau. Le manteau dont tu recouvres ta lame ne doit pas l’épaissir de plus d’un demi millimètre de chaque côté, et au niveau du tranchant, ça doit même être encore plus fin que ça, plus fin que possible. C’est simple, plus c’est fin, plus ça coupe, plus tu fais de dégâts. Mizukage le Deuxième était capable, dit-on, de réduire l’épaisseur du manteau à une unique molécule. Pour ça, tu dois presser le chakra aqueux entre deux masses de chakra normal, aussi fort que possible.

Hitomi n’avait pas besoin d’essayer pour comprendre que cela demandait une force qu’elle ne possédait pas encore. Mais comme tout ce qui était lié de près ou de loin aux arts ninjas, cela se travaillait, et elle était sûre de pouvoir progresser dans ce domaine si elle faisait suffisamment d’efforts. Après tout, elle était vraiment bonne quand on en venait au contrôle, à la précision. Ce qu’il lui manquait, c’était l’impulsion, une sorte de muscle brut et immatériel.

— Ensuite, le mouvement de rotation. Une fois que ton manteau de chakra aqueux est pris et compressé autant que possible entre tes deux masses de chakra sans affinité, tu dois lui insuffler un mouvement de rotation perpétuel. Pour ça, il n’y a pas de technique parfaite, tu dois trouver la tienne. En attendant, tu peux juste consacrer une partie de ton attention à la rotation, mais c’est moins pratique. Tu as tout compris ?

Après une demi-seconde d’hésitation, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Ses explications étaient crues, brusques, mais claires. Elles prenaient tout leur sens quand on  _ savait _ comment fonctionnait le chakra, quand il devenait une sorte de membre supplémentaire, et c’était une sensation dont les membres du clan Nara étaient très intimes, par l’intermédiaire de leur Kekkei Genkai.

— Bien. Ma dette pour ta leçon est payée. Prends ton épée et entraîne-toi.

Il lui rendit son tantô, lui mouillant les mains au passage, puis rentra à l’intérieur de la maison, la laissant seule sur le porche. Au début, elle tenta simplement de mobiliser son chakra à l’intérieur de la lame. C’était facile, pas plus compliqué que d’activer un sceau, et une masse d’eau oblongue entoura les tranchants de son sabre, totalement inutile. Avant de passer à la suite, elle exécuta quelques katas, de quoi s’assurer que la masse tenait en place sans effort particulier de sa part. C’était le cas, tant qu’elle ne coupait pas le flux de chakra en direction de sa garde.

Quand elle commença à vouloir compresser, les choses se compliquèrent immédiatement. Créer à la fois du chakra non-élémentaire et du chakra élémentaire n’était pas quelque chose qu’on faisait souvent. En fait, elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir d’avoir essayé une seule fois. Toutes ses techniques nécessitaient l’un ou l’autre, sans entre-deux ni changement de mi-parcours. Elle devait couper son attention au moins en deux pour le faire, quelque chose qu’il lui faudrait passer du temps à équilibrer. Elle pouvait réduire la part de son esprit consacrée à cette tâche en particulier à un simple automatisme, mais avant ça, elle devait apprendre à simplement combiner les deux, et c’était sans doute le plus compliqué.

Elle rentra au bout de deux longues heures d’échecs et de progrès hésitants. Elle ne parvenait pas à tenir le dispositif stable pendant plus de deux secondes avant que l’eau ne s’effondre à ses pieds ou ne retrouve sa forme première. Elle avait persisté jusqu’à avoir des fourmis désagréables dans la main, décidant de ne pas pousser jusqu’à la douleur. Se blesser ne ferait pas avancer les choses plus vite, et risquait par contre de perturber Naruto et Sasuke qui, elle l’avait bien compris lors des deux semaines qu’elle avait en tout passées à guérir, n’aimaient vraiment pas la voir souffrir.

Dans la cuisine, Haku était occupé à faire la vaisselle. Sans un mot, Hitomi prit place à sa gauche, attrapa un torchon et commença à essuyer ce qu’il lavait. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis retournèrent à leur tâche respective, une sorte de camaraderie désincarnée flottant entre eux comme un non-dit. Sasuke avait expliqué à la jeune fille que la situation était assez compliquée entre le jeune déserteur et son mentor. C’était une difficulté à laquelle Hitomi ne s’était pas attendue. Comme il avait été facile d’oublier que, dans le canon, l’épiphanie de Zabuza ne venait qu’en conséquence de la mort d’Haku ! Elle devait trouver un moyen de la provoquer autrement.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle passa énormément de temps avec le garçon, d’un an son aîné. Il était d’une gentillesse et d’une douceur incroyables, affamé d’affection et de connaissances. Hitomi possédait en grande quantité des deux et les lui donna sans réserve. Ils avaient pris l’habitude, le soir, d’aller s’allonger sur le toit de la maison de Tazuna pour observer les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé au Pays des Vagues – la bonne saison approchait. Pendant ces séances d’astronomie, ils discutaient souvent de choses dont ils ne parlaient pas forcément avec leurs camarades respectifs. Parfois, la présence tranquille d’Haku et sa chaleur contre son flanc amenait Hitomi à penser avec nostalgie à Shikamaru, resté à Konoha.

L’idée lui vint un après-midi, alors que tout le monde était rassemblé sur la plage. Tazuna et Tsunami avait décidé d’y organiser un barbecue, pour le plus grand ravissement de Naruto. Hitomi avait encore souffert de ce mal du pays et des souvenirs des nombreuses sorties en compagnie de Shikamaru et Chôji, après les classes supplémentaires organisées par Kurenai. Après leur diplôme, de telles réunions avaient été plus difficiles à organiser ou avaient impliqué tous les membres de leur petite bande, et plus seulement deux garçons paisibles et une petite fille qui dévorait le monde d’un regard avide.

Elle observait Zabuza s’entraîner à l’épée contre Kakashi, et n’était pas la seule : non loin, Haku posait sur son mentor un regard empli de tant de mélancolie et de réserve que cela lui brisait le cœur. La dépendance du jeune homme à son maître n’était pas saine, mais s’améliorerait sans le moindre doute si l’homme apprenait à le traiter comme un être humain, avec ses forces, ses faiblesses, et son propre caractère. Le visage impassible, Hitomi interrompit le duel entre Sasuke et Naruto et attira ce dernier dans une étreinte. Là, la bouche contre son oreille, elle lui murmura quelques mots qui lui firent écarquiller les yeux puis froncer les sourcils. L’effet fut immédiat, dès qu’elle le relâcha.

— Oï, Zabuza ! Il est temps que tu arrêtes de traiter Haku comme une arme ! C’est un être humain lui aussi, et il t’aime assez pour supporter que tu te comportes comme un enfoiré avec lui, et toi, toi, tu ne lui apportes absolument rien !

Sous les regards médusés de l’assemblée, le jeune jinchûriki s’était jeté dans le combat qui opposait déserteur et Jônin et s’accrochait désormais au premier avec ses petits poings serrés, lui hurlant pratiquement sa façon de penser, nez à nez et front contre front. Un sourire lent, retors, et peut-être un peu fier, se forma sur les lèvres d’Hitomi. Sasuke s’approcha d’elle, tout aussi abasourdi que les autres.

— Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu’il réagisse comme ça ?

— Aah, ça, mon cher frère, c’est un secret que je compte bien garder. Observe, admire, et souviens-toi que je peux faire ça à volonté.

Le regard qu’il lui jeta était sans le moindre doute effrayé, et elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour éclater d’un rire sauvage, aussi beau et tumultueux que la mer en contrebas. Elle riait rarement comme cela, avec un tel abandon, une telle délectation, et cette pointe de joie cruelle qui donnait des frissons à quiconque l’écoutait, si on était persuadé d’être en sécurité à ses côtés. Dans ce rire, on devinait la redoutable opposante qu’elle deviendrait un jour, quand il y aurait de la puissance et de la volonté en elle pour appliquer ses terribles machinations sans réserve.

— Tu es absolument terrifiante.

— Je sais, Sasuke, merci. J’ai appelé cette technique la Technique Paix, Amour et Ramen.

— Un nom… Approprié. Ridicule mais approprié.

— N’est-ce pas ?

Lors des jours qui suivirent, Hitomi put constater que son stratagème avait payé. Les rapports entre Zabuza et Haku devinrent plus aisés, plus naturels, et un soir, après qu’ils soient montés sur le toit, le jeune homme serra Hitomi dans ses bras pour la première fois, lui murmurant des remerciements étranglés à l’oreille. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

— Zabuza-sama m’a demandé de rester après l’entraînement pour lui parler, aujourd’hui.

La jeune fille hocha la tête : elle avait remarqué l’absence des deux déserteurs au repas. Ils n’étaient arrivés que quand elle était en train de faire la vaisselle. Sans rien dire, elle leur avait réchauffé deux généreuses portions et les avait posées devant eux, attendant même qu’ils aient fini pour laver leurs plats également plutôt que juste retourner à sa lecture comme elle aurait pu le faire.

— On a… On a beaucoup discuté. Il m’a promis qu’une fois que les choses se seraient arrangées à Kiri, on irait voir le Daimyô pour qu’il m’adopte.

— C’est une très bonne nouvelle, Haku ! tenta-t-elle de s’exclamer tout en chuchotant.

— Oui, murmura le garçon d’une voix humide.

Et juste comme ça, ses larmes se mirent à couler. Hitomi ne pouvait pas les voir, mais elle les sentait percer le tissu léger de son kimono, humides et tièdes contre la peau de son épaule. Sans rien dire, elle referma ses bras autour du jeune homme et commença à le bercer doucement. Elle comprenait qu’il soit heureux et pleure tout à la fois, elle comprenait qu’une page de son histoire était terminée et que passer à la suivante l’effrayait. Oh, oui, elle comprenait.

— Tu sais, Haku, on devrait faire quelque chose d’un peu fou pour fêter ça, lança-t-elle au bout d’un moment.

Il redressa la tête et croisa son regard, interloqué.

— T-tu as quelque chose en tête ?

— J’ai l’idée parfaite. Viens, suis-moi !

Aussitôt les mots prononcés, elle se leva et prit son élan, Haku sur les talons. Elle sauta sans la moindre hésitation du toit jusqu’au sol, puis prit la direction de l’une des falaises non loin, sur laquelle elle s’était souvent rendue pour écrire ses lettres depuis qu’elle avait à nouveau l’autorisation de quitter la maison. L’air marin adoucissait les mots qu’elle portait si près de son cœur et elle se sentait plus éloquente à cet endroit que partout ailleurs. Quand ils arrivèrent, seuls la Lune et les étoiles les regardaient, leurs reflets indolents dansant sur la mer en contrebas.

— Je veux sauter, annonça Hitomi d’une voix impatiente, et je pense que tu devrais le faire avec moi.

— Tu n’as pas peur de te blesser ?

— Pfff, je suis un ninja, un simple plongeon ne me blessera pas ! Et où est-ce que je trouverais de telles falaises à Konoha ? Alors, ça te tente ?

Elle vit Haku y réfléchir, peser soigneusement le pour et le contre, et attendit, parce qu’elle savait qu’à sa place, elle aurait fait la même chose. Finalement, il hocha la tête et commença à se défaire de son kimono et des vêtements qu’il portait dessous, jusqu’à ce qu’un simple morceau de tissu protège sa modestie. Hitomi imita ses gestes, laissant derrière elle son kimono anthracite et ses protections de résille d’acier, jusqu’à ce plus porter qu’une brassière et une culotte. Ils se regardèrent, et d’un même élan, commencèrent à courir en direction du bord.

Ce fut magnifique, et d’une exaltation au-delà des mots. Hitomi hurla sa joie et sa liberté tout au long de sa chute, son corps parfaitement arqué pour se préparer à l’impact. Il se fit dans un grand bruit mais sans heurt, comme elle l’avait prédit, son chakra renforçant ses membres par réflexe pour les protéger de son instant de folie. Elle descendit, descendit bas au-dessous de la surface, son rire étouffé par la mer lui faisant avaler de larges gorgées d’eau salée, et soudain la main douce et ferme d’Haku lui attrapa le poignet.

D’une impulsion de son bras libre et de ses jambes, il les fit tous deux remonter à la surface. Élevé au Pays de l’Eau, il était sans doute meilleur nageur qu’elle ne le serait jamais. Hitomi riait encore quand sa tête creva la surface, et il riait avec elle, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Et puis leurs rires se tarirent, leurs bras se refermèrent autour de la silhouette de l’autre, et d’un même mouvement ils se rapprochèrent. Hitomi posa sa tête sur son épaule et inspira profondément, les battements de leurs pieds les maintenant à la surface.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait tué, quelque chose de noué en elle s’apaisa.

Ils rentrèrent bien après minuit, si trempés qu’ils avaient renoncé à se rhabiller, même s’ils étaient bel et bien allés récupérer leurs affaires. Heureusement pour la jeune Yûhi, c’était Zabuza et non Kakashi qui montait la garde cette nuit-là ; il se contenta d’un sourire chargé d’ironie avant de les envoyer se coucher d’un signe de tête en direction des chambres. Pas un instant Haku n’avait lâché la main d’Hitomi depuis qu’ils s’étaient trouvés dans la mer, mais il le fallut quand il la laissa devant sa chambre – elle était la seule fille et, de ce fait, Tsunami avait décidé de la faire dormir avec elle. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent dans les yeux, longtemps. Hitomi devait lever la tête pour cela – Haku n’était pas si menu qu’on pouvait le penser, ou alors elle était vraiment minuscule, peut-être un peu des deux.

— Merci pour cette soirée, Hitomi-chan. Tu me manqueras quand nos chemins se sépareront.

— Oh, Haku, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. Je crois que nos chemins ne seront pas aussi séparés que tu le penses.

Sur ce, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa sur ses lèvres le plus chaste des baisers, juste un effleurement de ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de disparaître de l’autre côté de la porte et d’aller s’allonger sur son futon, le cœur battant à cent à l’heure.


	46. Le chemin vers le feu

Bien vite, trop vite, Tazuna eut terminé la construction de son pont et les deux équipes, déserteurs de Kiri et loyaux ninjas de Konoha, se tenaient côte à côte en faisant fi des différences censées les dresser l’une contre l’autre. Le pont avait été nommé en l’honneur de Naruto – Hitomi avait appris qu’avant de les rejoindre lors de la bataille, il était allé rendre leur courage aux hommes du village, et ils lui étaient toujours reconnaissants pour cela.

Le représentant du Pays du Feu qui venait de prendre la tête de la compagnie que Gatô avait dirigée était arrivé trois jours plus tôt, escorté par un trio de Chûnin qu’Hitomi ne connaissait pas. Il y avait dans ses yeux une intelligence redoutable et, quand ils avaient été présentés, il lui avait dit qu’il connaissait bien son oncle. Elle devrait poser des questions à Shikaku le concernant si elle voulait en apprendre plus, et le sujet l’intéressait sans le moindre doute. Elle savait qu’elle devrait se frotter à sa juste part de politique si elle voulait provoquer la chute complète de Danzô, si elle voulait que sa disgrâce soit incontestable.

Elle ne perdait jamais tout à fait ce but des yeux.

Haku et Hitomi avaient décidé de garder le secret concernant ce qui était né entre eux, ressemblait fort à une relation, mais n’en portait certainement pas le nom. La jeune fille ne se sentait pas émotionnellement prête à aimer à nouveau. Elle aimait, oui, les baisers d’Haku et ses mains d’une force surprenante sur ses hanches, l’odeur douce de ses cheveux, la musique tendre de sa voix quand il murmurait son nom dans un soupir qui lui glissait sur les lèvres comme une caresse. Mais un élan du cœur pour lui tout entier, une dévotion telle que celle qu’elle avait ressentie pour Hinata, si tôt après leur rupture et alors qu’elle repartirait bientôt pour le Pays du Feu ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

Alors ils se contentaient de se voir en cachette, leurs mains désormais entrelacées quand ils contemplaient les étoiles sur le toit de la maison de Tazuna, souvent après un bain de minuit à la seule faveur des étoiles et de la Lune. Seul Kakashi soupçonnait quelque chose : un matin, il avait attrapé une mèche des cheveux d’Hitomi et l’avait reniflée un bon coup, avant de poser sur elle un regard faussement sévère. Toutefois, il n’avait rien dit, et elle préférait cette situation telle qu’elle était maintenant, alors que ce qui se passait entre Haku et elle n’appartenait qu’à eux.

Il était là bien sûr, sur le pont aux côtés de son maître. Tout comme l’Équipe Sept, leur duo avait décidé qu’il était temps de repartir. Ils avaient reçu une coquette somme, des mains de Jiraiya prétendait-on, pour faire tomber le Mizukage en place et amener quelqu’un d’autre au pouvoir. Hitomi ne pouvait s’empêcher de demander ce que ce changement impliquait pour Kiri. Les frères Hozuki étaient-ils déjà tombés ou avaient-ils rejoint la rébellion ? Kisame, elle le savait, avait déserté plusieurs années plus tôt, quelques mois avant Itachi. Les adultes n’avaient pas voulu en parler devant les enfants, mais Shikamaru avait la très utile habitude d’écouter aux portes et avait entendu son père en discuter avec ses anciens coéquipiers. Les Sept Épéistes de la Brume n’étaient plus.

Les adieux de Sasuke aux deux déserteurs furent réservés mais non dénués de chaleur ; il ne savait tout simplement pas comment dire aux gens qu’ils allaient lui manquer, ou qu’il s’inquiétait pour eux. Naruto, lui, n’avait pas ce problème et s’accrochait de toutes ses forces à un Zabuza qui semblait prier pour être sauvé. Ni Kakashi ni Hitomi ne lui firent cette faveur, occupés à dire au revoir à la famille de leur client. Seul Inari manquait. Le fait que le pont soit enfin terminé, et Gatô définitivement vaincu, lui remémorait des souvenirs douloureux concernant son père.

— Hitomi-san ?

Avec un petit sourire, la jeune fille se tourna vers Haku, qui venait de l’appeler. Elle s’approcha de lui – il s’était écarté de Zabuza et de l’effusion des adieux de Naruto avec une grâce qui n’appartenait qu’à lui – et s’arrêta à une distance respectueuse. Maintenant qu’elle allait partir, les apparences ne comptait plus, mais il était difficile de se défaire d’une telle habitude.

— Tu vas me manquer, Haku, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Mais avant, j’ai un cadeau pour toi.

Sous son regard intrigué, elle déroula un minuscule sceau de stockage, pas plus large que son petit doigt. Elle avait travaillé sur les fameuses compressions dont Kakashi avait tenté, sans disposer des termes appropriés, de lui expliquer le fonctionnement. Une étincelle de chakra et se trouvait entre ses mains l’un de ses carnets communicants. Elle avait choisi l’un des carnets qu’elle avait emmenés avec elle au cas où, d’un bleu sombre et riche, presque noir. Le kanji pour « Haku » était gravé sur la couverture en relief argenté, un petit travail qu’un artisan du village avait été ravi d’effectuer contre une poignée de ryôs.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Un moyen de me contacter. Je t’ai laissé une lettre à l’intérieur pour t’expliquer comment il fonctionne. Je t’écrirai, pour te raconter ce qu’il se passe à Konoha, et si tu le souhaites, j’apprécierais beaucoup que tu en fasses autant.

Le jeune homme resta un instant abasourdi devant un tel cadeau. Les derniers Maîtres des Sceaux avaient disparu il y a longtemps à Kirigakure, et à moins d’un miracle la profession était sans doute à jamais perdue pour ce village. Même un village allié n’offrirait pas ses propres Maîtres, pour peu qu’il en dispose, à une puissance qui pouvait un jour devenir ennemie. Un tel risque ne valait pas l’alliance qu’elle pourrait apporter.

— Merci, Hitomi-san. J’en prendrai quand soin.

Elle hocha la tête avec approbation et le regarda ranger le carnet dans l’une de ses poches, puis se tordre les mains, comme s’il était nerveux.

— J’ai moi aussi un cadeau pour toi, finit-il par ajouter.

De son autre poche, il sortit un petit pendentif monté sur une chaîne d’acier. La pierre sertie au centre de la délicate fleur d’argent blanchi semblait parfaitement transparente. Hitomi n’avait jamais reçu de bijou, et ce fut quelque peu intimidée qu’elle approcha encore d’un pas, franchissant la distance de bienséance qu’elle avait jusque-là laissée entre eux.

— Mon clan vivait jadis au pied d’une montagne connue pour ses gemmes de chakra. J’en possède une réserve, au cas où Zabuza-san et moi aurions un besoin urgent d’argent. Ces pierres absorbent du chakra, quelle qu’en soit la nature, comme une sorte de réserve. Elles ne peuvent en conserver beaucoup, mais ça pourrait t’aider, un jour. Une guerrière telle que toi trouvera une utilité pour une telle arme, je le sais.

Les yeux d’Hitomi s’écarquillèrent quand elle comprit ce qu’Haku lui offrait. Ces pierres devaient vraiment être rares, pour qu’elle n’en ait jamais entendu parler. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Haku qui avança, et elle rougit légèrement en sentant ses mains lui effleurer la nuque, son souffle lui caresser la joue. Un instant plus tard, la fleur d’argent et sa pierre reposaient au creux de son léger décolleté, attrapant les rayons du soleil avec délicatesse. Les doigts d’Haku s’attardèrent un peu sur sa nuque et, soudain, comme s’il avait pris une décision, il l’attira à lui.

Ce baiser ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux qu’ils avaient échangés jusque-là. Il avait un goût d’adieu, de tendresse et d’espérance, et l’odeur des cheveux d’Haku dont quelques mèches s’échappaient de son chignon pour rouler en boucle douces autour de ses joues. Quand Hitomi entrouvrit les lèvres pour céder le tout premier passage à sa langue, il gémit et ce son la grisa plus qu’elle ne pouvait le dire. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Derrière la jeune Yûhi, Kakashi bâillonait fermement Naruto, son fameux sourire plissant son seul oeil visible.

Leurs mains s’effleurèrent une dernière fois, puis Hitomi se fit violence et s’éloigna. Haku et Zabuza repartiraient par la mer en direction de Kiri – l’aîné aurait sans doute pu faire obéir un bateau dans son sommeil, tant sa maîtrise de l’eau était charnelle, intime. Mais l’Équipe Sept, elle, ne pouvait s’offrir ce luxe. Le représentant venu de Konoha leur avait ordonné de repartir par le pont finalisé qui s’étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de finalement toucher la côte du Pays du Feu. Ce symbole serait très fort pour la population qu’ils avaient contribué à sauver en tuant Gatô. Hitomi aurait juste jalousement espéré pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec Haku.

— Ne regarde pas en arrière, ordonna Kakashi. Tu dois te montrer droite et fière. N’oublie pas l’importance des symboles.

Elle obéit à sa voix tranquille et assurée, combattant son impulsion pour mieux se concentrer sur le point à l’horizon où elle pouvait presque voir déjà la côte se dessiner. Au Pays des Vagues, elle laissa l’ombre délicate d’une romance naissante, un bon litre de sang et le souvenir d’un plongeon exaltant dans l’air de minuit. Ses frères adoptifs à ses côtés lui donnaient la force de dire adieu, de renoncer sans rancœur ni détresse à ce qui avait fait sa vie sur ces plages.

Longtemps, le quatuor resta silencieux. Aucun ne ressentait le besoin de meubler le vide, et quand on considérait que  _ Naruto _ était avec eux, cela en disait beaucoup sur son état d’esprit. Hitomi avait dit adieu à quelqu’un de spécial pour elle, mais Naruto aussi, d’une certaine façon. Elle savait qu’il s’était beaucoup rapproché d’Inari et l’avait traité comme un petit frère pendant tout le séjour, même quand l’heure entre eux était à la querelle. Écoutant une impulsion venu d’un point doux et tiède au fond de son esprit, elle posa son bras sur ses épaules et l’attira à elle sans dévier un instant de son chemin.

— Je suis persuadée qu’on les reverra, ne t’en fais pas.

— Et toi tu veux revoir Haku, pas vrai ?

Hitomi ne put s’empêcher de rougir légèrement, mais ne nia pas :

— Je ne serais pas contre. Au moins, je peux garder contact avec lui via mon carnet.

Sur ces mots, le silence reprit ses droits sur eux pendant quelques temps encore. Puis Naruto posa une question sur une fleur qu’il trouvait jolie, Hitomi répondit, Sasuke ajouta un élément qu’elle ignorait et Kakashi confirma. Cela se reproduisit encore : elle était la seule, après tout, à avoir voyagé à travers le Pays du Feu pendant son enfance, et Ensui lui avait appris tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour survivre et plus encore.

La nuit les trouva au bord d’un lac. Il leur fallut un moment pour retrouver la dynamique soigneusement construite au cours des missions précédentes, maintenant qu’ils étaient seuls à nouveau et n’avaient pas à se soucier d’un civil à protéger, mais bien vite Sasuke leur ramena deux lapins pour leur repas du soir, auxquels Kakashi ajouta un faisan qu’il leur apprit à plumer et préparer. Tout cela, Hitomi l’enregistra soigneusement dans sa mémoire. Elle n’était pas descendue plus que nécessaire dans sa Bibliothèque depuis son premier meurtre, mais cela lui manquait et il fallait bien qu’elle réapprenne à se faire confiance. Son esprit ne la trahirait plus, et s’il le faisait, elle saurait toujours comment réparer les choses.

Cette nuit-là, ce fut elle qui prit le premier quart de garde. Assise à côté du feu, elle créa un clone qui garda les yeux ouverts, et sortit son carnet de sa poche. Elle voulait écrire, et elle savait qui de ses interlocuteurs la lirait quelle que soit l’heure.

_ Cher Gaara, _

_ Nous sommes en train de rentrer à la maison. Je t’ai raconté notre mission dès que j’avais un moment pour le faire, mais il y a des choses dont je ne t’ai pas parlé, sans doute parce que je n’étais pas prête à le faire. Tu te souviens d’Haku, le plus jeune des déserteurs ? Nous nous sommes fréquentés pendant les derniers jours au Pays des Vagues. Je l’aime vraiment bien, et j’ai apprécié chaque seconde en sa compagnie. _

_ Pourtant, je n’ai pas l’impression d’être prête à m’ouvrir à une autre histoire, et surtout pas aussi compliquée qu’une romance à distance. Je ne sais même pas quand je le reverrai. Il a compris, tu t’en doutes, et n’a pas essayé de me forcer la main ni même de me convaincre. Il m’a juste embrassée plus fort quand le temps est venu de partir. _

_ J’ai l’impression que je n’ai pas le droit d’être triste, parce que j’ai provoqué cette séparation, mais ma raison ne semble pas pouvoir faire plier mes sentiments. Je n’arrête pas de toucher le collier qu’il m’a offert, même sans m’en rendre compte. Je sais que tu as encore moins d’expérience que moi en ce qui concerne les relations humaines, mais est-ce que tu aurais des conseils à me donner ? _

_ Tendrement, _

_ Hitomi. _

Une fois sa signature posée sur le papier, elle se leva et fit le tour du feu pour se dégourdir les jambes. Surprise par un petit creux, elle déballa les restes de la viande qu’ils avaient mangée ce soir-là et en grignotta pensivement quelques morceaux, puis alla voir son clone, qui lui confirma d’un signe de tête que tout était en ordre. Elle aurait dû être fatiguée après une journée de voyage, d’autant plus qu’elle n’était pas encore totalement remise de sa blessure lors de la Bataille du Pont, mais son cœur battait vite et son esprit restait alerte, quoi qu’elle fasse pour l’apaiser. Quand elle se rassit à sa place, son carnet refroidit d’un coup entre ses mains.

_ Chère Hitomi, _

_ Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que tu vis en ce moment, mais Temari est derrière mon épaule et me dit de te répéter ceci : à Suna, et sans doute à Konoha aussi, les shinobi vivent leurs histoires d’amour comme si le lendemain n’existait pas. Ils décident avec leur cœur plutôt que leur tête, parce qu’ils savent que la mort n’est jamais très loin et ne veulent pas avoir de regrets le moment venu. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt d’accord avec elle. Il est trop tard pour aller chercher ton Haku, mais si vos chemins se recroisent, tu devrais faire en sorte de ne pas avoir de regrets. _

_ J’ai hâte de te revoir, _

_ Gaara. _

Ce message avait beau être concis, il donnait beaucoup à penser à Hitomi. En matière d’amour, elle avait toujours été dirigée par une morale et une idée de la romance qui lui venaient du Monde d’Avant, quand bien même elle n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de les mettre en pratique. Elle avait rêvé de quelqu’un à aimer jusqu’à la fin de ses jours, et n’avaient trouvé aucun intérêt pour les amourettes éphémères.

Mais ce monde était différent, sur bien des aspects. Elle n’arrivait pas à se dire que ses quelques jours avec Haku étaient quelque chose de mal ou de futile. Leurs instants volés comptaient pour elle, comme si elle avait aimé, quand bien même elle savait que ce n’était pas exactement le cas. Elle avait apprécié se trouver dans ses bras, le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et elle savait que s’ils avaient tous deux été plus âgés, ils ne se seraient pas tenus à une telle chasteté. Pouvait-elle oublier la morale qui l’avait guidée, admettre que ses principes ne trouvaient aucune cohérence avec le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait, et s’en découvrir de nouveaux ? Était-elle capable de cette forme d’oubli ? Elle l’espérait. Cela lui faciliterait l’existence.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle contempla la nuit d’un regard tranquille. Cette forme d’agitation qui la poursuivait depuis que ses pieds avaient quitté le sol du Pays des Vagues n’était pas encore totalement apaisée, mais il y avait du progrès, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle pouvait à présent rester assise et immobile, ses yeux perdus dans l’obscurité recherchant tranquillement le moindre signe de perturbation sans en trouver aucun. Quand Naruto prit sa place au coin du feu et qu’elle ferma les yeux dans son sac de couchage, le sommeil la trouva sans mal.

Le retour fut bien plus rapide que l’aller ne l’avait été, sans civil pour les ralentir. En deux jours à peine, l’Équipe Sept avait couvert presque toute la distance qui les séparait de Konoha et Naruto commençait à montrer de sérieux signes d’impatience à l’idée de revoir ses amis. Hitomi avait entendu dire qu’il s’était lié d’amitié avec le petit-fils d’Hiruzen, Konohamaru, et que celui-ci développait pour son sempai un mélange de rivalité et d’admiration qui distribuait des sourires sur les lèvres de tous les Jônins au cœur dur et endurci qui croisaient leur route.

Au matin du troisième jour, l’Équipe Sept passa enfin les portes de Konoha. Izumo et Kotetsu montaient la garde au poste qui leur était alloué et leurs visages s’éclairèrent quand ils identifièrent Kakashi, qui les salua d’un signe de tête. Les trois Genin apprirent sur le tas à remplir les papiers nécessaires quand on rentrait d’une mission, Hitomi les guidant patiemment à travers le processus. Quel que soit le monde dans lequel on se trouvait, de la paperasse restait de la paperasse. Quand enfin leurs signatures furent apposées sur les documents, ils furent libres de s’en aller. Malgré tout, Kakashi retint la jeune Yûhi par le bras, l’empêchant de suivre Sasuke et Naruto.

— Je viendrai te chercher à seize heures pour mon rendez-vous chez la thérapeute. Sois chez toi à ce moment-là, je n’ai pas envie de te traquer dans tout le village.

Elle hocha la tête, et à ce moment-là seulement il la laissa partir, la regardant s’abîmer dans la foule de civils qui parcouraient les rues en se consacrant à leurs propres affaires. Il était soulagé que tout se soit globalement bien passé durant cette mission, même si le manque d’informations concernant la politique du Pays des Vagues avait failli leur coûter la vie. Il faudrait qu’il fasse des recherches, ce n’était pas normal que des  _ ninjas _ soient ainsi induits en erreur. Il craignait une intervention volontaire et dans ce cas… Dans ce cas, il ne pouvait qu’espérer être à la hauteur de la menace.

Sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir, Hitomi prit la direction du terrain d’entraînement numéro six. Elle savait qu’à cette heure-ci, elle y trouverait sa mère et l’Équipe Huit, plongés dans leur entraînement matinal. Kurenai croyait en l’importance d’une routine saine pour ses élèves, d’autant plus quand elle ne se trouvait pas en mission, et elle manquait à sa fille, cruellement. Pourtant, quand elle arriva en bordure du terrain et vit les quatre silhouettes de sa mère et de ses pairs, elle n’approcha pas, se contentant de s’asseoir contre la grille et d’observer.

Shino et Kiba semblaient s’être associés pour attaquer Hinata. Hitomi savait que dans le canon une telle perspective n’aurait fait qu’effrayer la jeune Hyûga, mais même à une telle distance elle pouvait voir le pli décidé entre ses sourcils. Elle cueillit Kiba au sternum d’un impact de Poing Souple qu’elle savait être particulièrement efficace avant de s’effacer devant une attaque de Shino, puis profita de son élan pour le faire trébucher. Le rythme de ses mouvements était absolument parfait aux yeux de l’observatrice, et qu’Hinata ne se précipite pas auprès de ses camarades en se répandant en excuses était une autre irrégularité.

Elle n’était partie qu’un mois, pourtant tout semblait avoir changé, son ancienne amoureuse tout comme la douleur qu’elle avait pensé ressentir en posant les yeux sur elle. Oh, le sentiment était toujours là, mais engourdi, plus mélancolique que véritablement malheureux. Peut-être la mission au Pays des Vagues était-elle arrivée au moment parfait, finalement. Sans détourner les yeux du combat qui reprenait, cette fois Shino contre ses deux coéquipiers, elle sortit l’un de ses carnets de notes et commença à jeter sur le papier ses idées pour un sceau qui lui trottait en tête depuis quelques heures déjà.

— Tu apprécies ce que tu vois ?

Hitomi releva la tête au milieu d’un sursaut, sa main déjà posée sur la garde de son sabre, puis se détendit. Ce n’était que sa mère, qui la regardait d’un air amusé. La jeune Yûhi avait su, bien entendu, qu’elle n’avait aucune chance de passer inaperçue, pas quand un Jônin observait. C’était sa faute si elle s’était laissée surprendre, si elle ne prêtait plus attention.

— Tu m’as manqué, Maman.

— Tu m’as manqué aussi, ma puce. Comment était ta mission ?

— Difficile. Les données qu’on nous avait laissées étaient complètement fausses et on s’est retrouvés à affronter des ninjas à plusieurs reprises. Je crois que la mission toute entière va être reclassée au rang A.

— Kami ! Et tes frères et toi n’avez rien ?

— Non, on a eu de la chance. J’ai été blessée deux fois et les garçons ont récolté quelques égratignures, mais nous avons eu le temps de guérir.

— Explique-moi ça plus en détail.

Et parce qu’elle n’avait certainement pas l’habitude de désobéir à sa mère, Hitomi s’exécuta. Elle commença à raconter ce qu’il s’était passé avec les Frères Démons et comment Hoshihi avait tué l’un d’eux sans la moindre hésitation, puis le premier combat contre Zabuza, et le second. Elle raconta Haku, aussi, non sans rougissements et hésitations, le tout sous le regard tendre et compréhensif de Kurenai.

— Je vois… Je suis vraiment soulagée que tout se soit bien passé au final. J’ai emmené mon équipe sur deux missions de rang C, des vraies cette fois, pendant que tu étais partie. Nous n’avons pas eu le moindre problème, mais c’est peut-être parce que nous n’avons pas quitté le Pays du Feu.

— J’ai vu comment Hinata avait progressé, et les autres aussi.

— N’est-ce pas ? Ils feront de merveilleux ninjas quand j’en aurai fini avec eux, on peut déjà le voir. Je suis vraiment fière d’Hinata. J’ai cru que votre rupture et les circonstances qui l’entouraient allaient totalement briser sa confiance en elle, mais c’est le contraire qui semble se produire.

— C’est le mieux que je pouvais souhaiter.

Sur ce, mère et fille se relevèrent et allèrent rejoindre les Genin de l’Équipe Huit, qui profitaient d’une pause dans leurs duels incessants. Akamaru jappa avec ravissement en captant son odeur, attirant l’attention des trois camarades qui se tournèrent vers elle, l’air surpris. Elle sourit et leur fit un petit signe de la main, soudainement intimidée. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si réservée tout à coup ? Elle fut coupée dans son interrogation par Kiba qui l’enveloppait dans une étreinte à briser des os, suffisamment fort après un mois de séparation pour la soulever de terre. Surprise, elle laissa échapper un glapissement perçant qui fit gémir Kiba et rire tous les autres.

— Hum, bon retour, Hitomi. Tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille répondit à Hinata d’un sourire et d’un hochement de tête. Elle ne mentait même pas, pas vraiment : aux côtés de sa famille et de ses amis, en sécurité derrière les murs de Konoha, elle parvenait à faire abstraction ce qui l’attendait dans les jours et semaines à venir et, pour une fois, se sentait véritablement en paix.


	47. Baume à l'âme

Apparemment, il y avait des choses pour lesquelles Kakashi n’osait pas avoir de retard. Craignait-il qu’elle s’enfuie s’il ne se montrait pas à l’heure prévue ? Certes, elle était nerveuse, mais elle connaissait les secrets pour déjouer ce sentiment. Celui qui avait sa faveur consistait à s’occuper, de façon constructive si possible. Elle avait découvert, en rentrant à la maison quand l’Équipe Huit avait dû repartir en mission, que Shikamaru avait laissé une note à son intention sur son bureau. Dessus, il avait régulièrement noté l’état des stocks de sceaux et de petits trésors chimiques de sa propre équipe mais aussi de celle d’Hinata, lui indiquant ainsi ce qu’elle devait refabriquer. Après avoir pris le temps de ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre, elle s’était mise au travail, et ce fut ainsi que Kakashi la trouva.

— Tu es prête ? demanda le professeur d’une voix étonnamment douce.

Prise de court par cette question, Hitomi ne répondit pas pendant de longues secondes, le regardant fixement, et quand elle le fit, sa voix n’était pas plus audible qu’un murmure :

— Je ne suis pas sûre.

— Tu le seras quand tu y seras, Hitomi-chan, fais-moi confiance.

Il la regarda enfiler ses chaussures, remarquant sans peine les tremblements qui agitaient ses doigts tachés d’encre et la manière dont ses phalanges blanchirent quand elle les crispa bien trop fort sur la garde de son tantô.

— Allez, suis-moi.

Personne ne fit particulièrement attention à eux dans les rues du village, si l’on exceptait un Chûnin qui salua Kakashi et s’arrêta dans la rue pour échanger quelques banalités avec lui tandis qu’Hitomi attendait poliment, un peu à l’écart. Cela ne l’empêcha pas d’entendre chacun des mots échangés ; elle sourit presque avec tendresse quand elle comprit que son sensei éconduisait fermement son interlocuteur. Non, il ne voulait pas aller boire un verre pour rattraper le temps perdu, ni maintenant ni dans le futur, et il était occupé, alors…

— Vous êtes plus populaire que je ne l’aurais cru, sensei.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Je suis assez âgée pour comprendre que cet homme vous draguait, sensei, et ça n’avait pas l’air d’être la première fois.

Kakashi répondit à son affirmation d’un rire bas dans la gorge, sa main droite lui tapotant gentiment le crâne. Il réservait d’habitude ce genre de traitements à Naruto, plus rarement à Sasuke. Ils étaient, de leur équipe, les plus prompts à dire des choses surprenantes à leur sensei. Hitomi, elle, n’était pas exactement prévisible, mais elle ne s’imisçait pas non plus là où elle n’avait aucun droit de se trouver à moins de ne pas avoir le choix, et la vie personnelle de son professeur faisait sans doute partie de ce genre d’interdits.

— C’est arrivé quelques fois depuis que je suis professeur. Peut-être que ce sont les responsabilités qui leur plaisent ? Qui sait, grâce à vous je pourrais me trouver un gentil ninja pour venir s’occuper de moi !

— Sensei ! s’exclama-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Elle n’était pas exactement gênée par ce qu’il venait de dire en soi, c’était plutôt le fait que  _ Kakashi _ en parle, lui qui était si réservé qu’il refusait ne serait-ce que de montrer son visage, qui la prenait au dépourvu. Ses joues rougirent et elle détourna le regard, le fixant plutôt sur ses pieds.

— Et ceci, ma chère Hitomi-chan, est une leçon que tu ferais bien de retenir : on ne joue pas avec plus grand que soi, sauf si on est certain d’être plus malin.

Avec une exclamation faussement boudeuse, la jeune fille accéléra l’allure, tentant de mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Il ne la laissa pas faire, bien entendu, avec ces stupides longues jambes qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’exhiber avec de grands pas ridicules qui l’auraient forcée à courir si elle avait voulu le semer. Pour une seconde. Parce qu’ensuite il se serait mis à courir aussi. Ou alors il aurait utilisé le Shunshin pour apparaître juste devant elle ? Elle n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

— Viens, c’est par là. Arrête de bouder, ou Fukuda-sensei va penser que je te maltraite.

— Fukuda-sensei ?

— Ma thérapeute. Je ne t’avais jamais dit son nom ? Hm. Étrange.

Hitomi haussa les épaules mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ils savaient tous les deux que s’il le lui avait dit, elle n’aurait pas pu oublier. Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, jusqu’à une petite maison au porche peint d’une douce teinte vert tendre et envahie de tant de fleurs qu’on se serait cru chez les Yamanaka. Kakashi lui tint la porte pour qu’elle puisse entrer, mais ce fut lui qui s’adressa à la secrétaire, lui expliquant qu’il avait rendez-vous mais souhaitait le reprogrammer pour que son élève puisse passer à sa place. Hitomi n’avait eu aucune idée que de telles choses se faisaient ici, mais c’était logique : toute personne souhaitant traiter régulièrement avec des ninjas devait avoir des horaires souples, au cas où une mission soudaine les emmènerait au loin.

— Bon, je vais te laisser là. Quand la dame appelle ton nom, tu entres dans le bureau et tu expliques à Fukuda-san que je t’envoie. Tu verras, je suis sûr que ça te fera beaucoup de bien.

Le visage grave, la jeune fille hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Soudainement, elle se sentait nerveuse et avait l’impression de manquer de stabilité. Elle avait appris des exercices de méditations, plus qu’elle ne pouvait le dire, pour maîtriser son chakra, mais aucun ne lui semblait convenir pour retrouver une paix intérieure. Après quelques instants, elle décida plutôt d’ouvrir un livre. Elle regrettait que Jiraiya n’ait pas encore fini son troisième roman. Sa plume avait le don de l’aider à se détendre. À la place, elle se plongea dans le recueil de poésie qu’elle avait emporté avec elle.

— Yûhi-san ? C’est votre tour.

Sa nervosité revint à la charge, déstabilisante et vicieuse, mais elle la repoussa comme on aurait claqué une porte au nez de quelqu’un. Elle n’avait aucune envie de jouer à ce genre de petits jeux avec son esprit maintenant. Tout en rangeant son livre dans l’un des sceaux dont elle ne se séparait jamais, elle parcourut la très courte distance entre la chaise qu’elle avait occupée et la porte avec l’impression qu’elle n’y arriverait jamais. Elle échangea un sourire tremblant avec la secrétaire et franchit la porte ouverte.

L’intérieur baignait dans la lumière joueuse de l’après-midi. Il y avait un bureau de noyer au centre de la pièce, si bien rangé qu’il aurait pu être exposé comme modèle dans les vitrines d’un magasin d’ameublement, mais aussi deux poufs sans forme et un long canapé dans la flaque de lumière, l’endroit où un chat se serait étendu pour tiédir et paresser sans penser au lendemain. Au bureau était assise une femme dans la trentaine, aux cheveux bruns soigneusement tressés. Quand elle releva la tête, Hitomi vit ses yeux noirs derrière des lunettes à monture rouge et un gentil sourire sur ses traits doux.

— Je suis sûre que j’avais rendez-vous avec Hatake-san. Qui es-tu ?

— L’une de ses élèves. On a eu des problèmes lors de notre dernière mission, et j’ai été plus… Affectée que les autres. Il dit que vous pouvez m’aider.

La dernière phrase avait été presque chuchotée, avec toute l’incertitude qu’Hitomi n’osait jamais montrer. Elle ne put s’empêcher de baisser la tête, à la foix anxieuse et gênée.

— Ah, je vois. Très bien, entre et ferme la porte derrière toi. Tu peux t’installer où tu veux.

Après s’être exécutée, Hitomi choisit l’un des poufs pour s’asseoir. Elle avait un souvenir presque tendre du Monde d’Avant et du nombre d’heures qu’elle avait passées à lire dans un siège semblable, parfois jusqu’à s’endormir dans cette position pas exactement confortable.

— Bien, jeune fille. Avant de te demander de te présenter, je vais commencer, si tu le veux bien. Je m’appelle Aemi Fukuda. Je fais partie d’une famille de médecins, mais j’ai préféré me tourner vers la psychologie. Je suis tenue au secret professionnel, bien entendu, mais puisque nous vivons dans un village ninja, mes obligations vont plus loin que ça.

Lentement, la jeune femme retroussa ses manches. Ses poignets étaient encerclés de sceaux qu’Hitomi identifia immédiatement, même si elle n’avait pas du tout le niveau pour les reproduire pour l’instant.

— J’en ai un aussi sur ma langue. Ils m’empêchent de répéter les secrets de mes patients, que ce soit par écrit ou à l’oral. Tu es en sécurité ici, et ce que tu me diras ne sortira pas de ces murs.

Hitomi hocha la tête, mais ne prit pas la parole tout de suite. Elle savait que ces sceaux pouvaient être brisés. Il y avait toujours un moyen. Un ennemi déterminé pouvait aussi planter des mouchards dans ce bureau, il y avait tellement de cachettes possibles pour un appareil assez petit… Non, elle ne pouvait pas  _ tout _ dire. Mais elle pouvait peut-être en dire suffisamment pour aller mieux.

— Je m’appelle Hitomi Yûhi. Je suis Genin depuis deux mois et, il y a un peu plus d’un mois maintenant, mon sensei a reçu l’ordre de m’emmener avec lui lors d’une mission de rang B, pour que j’observe. Je crois que c’est là que ça a commencé.

Pendant plus d’une heure, la femme et l’adolescente parlèrent. C’était un dialogue, vraiment. La psychologue ne se contentait pas de poser des questions ou de l’orienter dans une direction particulière, elle se confiait aussi, par petites touches discrètes qui aidaient Hitomi à se détendre et à ouvrir son cœur. Elle parla de son premier meurtre, mais pas seulement. À mots timides, hésitants, elle se confia à propos de sa relation avec Hinata, de sa brève amourette avec Haku au Pays des Vagues. Quand la séance se termina, il y avait des traces de larmes sur ses joues, mais la lassitude qu’elle ressentait au fond d’elle-même était saine, plus saine qu’elle ne l’aurait cru, comme si elle pouvait simplement dormir et qu’au réveil ses problèmes et ses craintes allaient disparaître.

— Bon, il est temps de nous quitter, Hitomi-chan. Alors, tu veux prendre un autre rendez-vous ?

Sans hésitation, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle comprenait à présent ce que Kakashi avait tenté de lui expliquer, et savait qu’elle avait besoin de ça dans sa vie si elle voulait se montrer assez stable pour encaisser ce que les prochaines années allaient lui jeter à la figure. Elle sécha ses joues d’une main ferme et quitta le pouf dont elle n’avait pas bougé jusque-là.

— Très bien. Dans ce cas, je te propose de revenir la semaine prochaine, à la même heure. Ça te convient ?

— Oui, sensei. Merci beaucoup.

— Merci à toi de ta confiance. Prends soin de toi jusqu’à la prochaine fois.

Encore assez fragile émotionnellement, Hitomi sortit du bâtiment. Les sons et les couleurs lui semblaient légèrement assourdis, comme si on avait placé un filtre sur ses sens. C’était presque reposant. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants, inspira puis bondit sur le toit du magasin qui se trouvait devant elle. Après tout, elle en avait le droit désormais. Quelques blocs plus loin, elle croisa Ibiki Morino, qui se dirigeait vers le bâtiment du département Torture et Interrogatoire. N’avait-il pas fini sa journée à cette heure-ci ? Malgré ses traits encore brouillés, elle lui fit signe. Il répondit de l’un de ses sourires rayonnants, si surprenant sur son visage parcouru de cicatrices, et poursuivit sa route sans un regard en arrière. Hitomi décida que c’était la meilleure chose à faire et l’imita.

Sasuke cuisinait quand elle rentra. Il la salua d’un signe de tête qu’elle lui rendit avant de se rendre dans le bureau, où elle sentait le chakra de sa mère. Cette fois elle était seule, ce dont Hitomi pouvait remercier les kami. Elle frappa à la porte et entra quand elle en reçut la permission. Kurenai était assise à son bureau, penchée sur de la paperasse sans doute liée à son équipe, et faisait tournoyer un stylo entre ses doigts.

— Hitomi ? Tout va bien ma puce ?

— Hum… Pas vraiment. Mais j’y travaille. Kakashi-sensei m’a emmenée voir sa thérapeute et j’aimerais continuer d’aller la voir jusqu’à ce que j’aille un peu mieux. Je peux ?

— Ma puce, tu es pratiquement une adulte aux yeux du village. Tu sais que tu en as le droit.

— Oui, je sais, mais… Je ne sais pas. Je voulais être sûre que tu approuvais.

— Bien sûr que j’approuve. Tout ce qui peut te faire aller mieux est une bonne chose à mes yeux.

Un sourire soulagé s’épanouit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et sa mère le lui rendit avec cette tendresse qui lui était propre. Elle lui fit signe d’approcher et, quand elle se fut exécutée, enroula un bras autour de sa taille mince.

— Tu m’as vraiment manqué. Comment se portent tes blessures ?

— Je vais sans doute garder une cicatrice là où Tsunami-san m’a recousue. Le Pays des Vagues n’a pas vraiment de ninja médecin à disposition, j’étais très chanceuse qu’elle ait des compétences médicales.

— Je peux voir la cicatrice ?

Sans la moindre hésitation, Hitomi se défit des plis de son kimono, le pliant avec soin avant de le poser sur le bureau. Elle fit de même avec sa chemise de résille d’acier et resta en soutien-gorge. Elle n’avait pas besoin de le retirer pour qu’on voie clairement la cicatrice, qui naissait là où son épaule droite rejoignait sa clavicule puis courait tout le long de son buste en diagonale jusqu’à sa hanche gauche. La peau épaisse pâlissait déjà, mais on pouvait voir les endroits où les fils avaient tenu la plaie fermée. Ce n’était pas quelque chose de beau, mais peu de cicatrices l’étaient, et les ninjas n’étaient pas censés entretenir la moindre vanité.

— Ca a dû te faire très mal, murmura Kurenai en suivant le début du tracé du bout des doigts.

— Sur le coup, pas vraiment. J’étais pleine d’adrénaline et concentrée sur mon plan. Le fait de sentir mon sang n’a fait que rendre mes chats plus déterminés, plus forts, et peut-être… Peut-être que c’est ça qui nous a octroyé la victoire. Si c’était le prix à payer, je pense que je peux l’accepter.

— Oh, ma puce… Tu es trop jeune pour ne voir ce genre de situation qu’en ces termes. Parfois, j’oublie que tu tiens de ton père aussi... Prends soin de toi quand tu es en mission. Si tu es blessée, tes camarades seront perturbés, et ils pourraient faire une erreur à cause de ça qui pourrait leur être fatale. Tu es tout aussi importante qu’eux pour que l’équipe soit entière. Tu comprends ?

— Je… Oui. Je crois que oui.

— Je ne serai rassurée que quand tu seras sûre de comprendre, mais tu as encore le temps pour ça. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche avant le dîner, si tu ne veux pas que Sasuke prenne toute l’eau chaude. Je te retrouve en bas ?

Hitomi hocha la tête et, après un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, prit congé. Elle appliqua son dernier conseil, s’enfermant dans la salle de bain pour profiter d’un moment rien qu’à elle, et comprit qu’une fois encore Kurenai avait eu raison. Lorsque ses cheveux furent propres et sentirent le shampoing qu’elle n’utilisait qu’en-dehors des missions, lorsque sa peau fut parfaitement récurée et tiédie par l’eau qui la martelait comme une pluie brûlante, lorsque ses crimes et inquiétudes se furent perdus dans le drain entre ses pieds, elle se sentit plus légère, adoucie.

Hitomi avait appris à l’Académie que les ninjas qui partaient pour des missions d’une durée supérieure à trois jours avaient droit à un certain nombre de jours de congés qui suivaient directement la fin de la mission. Hors temps de guerre, ils avaient même l’obligation de prendre ces vacances, parce qu’un shinobi épuisé serait d’une inutilité flagrante pour son village. C’était quand la lassiture atteignait le corps et l’esprit, quand elle imprégnait chaque geste, chaque pensée, qu’on commettait des erreurs parfois fatales. Lorsque la guerre rôdait, bien entendu, les villages ne pouvaient se permettre un tel luxe, mais pourquoi s’en priver quand on pouvait l’autoriser ?

Après leur mission longue tout pile d’un mois, l’Équipe Sept devait prendre quatre jours de congé, et aucun de ses membres ne pouvait se présenter au Bureau d’Attribution des Missions sans se faire chasser à vue par l’un des Chûnin fonctionnaires qui y rôdaient – et terrifiaient les gens normaux avec leurs tics nerveux quand on rendait de la paperasse mal remplie. Même Kakashi n’osait pas les défier, mais Hitomi avait supposé qu’en tant qu’ancien ANBU, il pouvait toujours se présenter au commandant des services secrets pour trouver de quoi s’occuper.

Cependant, il n’avait plus ce luxe maintenant qu’il avait la charge de trois Genin qui comptaient sur lui pour leur apprendre des choses. Tous les matins et tous les après-midis, l’équipe se rassemblait au terrain d’entraînement numéro trois et pratiquait des compétences anciennes ou nouvelles en fonction de ce que le professeur avait en tête. Ensui, ayant appris leur retour via le carnet communicant qu’Hitomi lui avait offert, les rejoignait dès que ses obligations auprès de Shikaku le lui permettaient, et se montrait souvent de bon conseil pour le maître comme pour les élèves.

Hitomi continuait de perfectionner ses jutsus aqueux. Elle maîtrisait désormais très bien le fouet et avait commencé à travailler sur la variante du Bouclier, qui pourrait dévier la plupart des projectiles sans trop d’effort. En parallèle, elle tentait toujours de maîtriser les mécanismes de la lame de chakra que Zabuza lui avait expliqués. Elle avait compris à présent comment diviser son attention entre chakra aqueux et chakra neutre, et tentait de construire dans sa Bibliothèque un simple bouton psychique sur lequel elle pourrait appuyer pour que son chakra soit formé et distribué de façon optimale. Moins cela lui coûtait d’efforts mentaux, plus cela devenait comme un réflexe et mieux elle serait armée.

Naruto et Sasuke, eux, travaillaient énormément leur taijutsu. C’était un domaine dans lequel Naruto excellait une fois qu’il se décidait à travailler : il avait la force et l’endurance idéales, tandis que sa vitesse demandait juste un peu de travail. Quant à Sasuke, c’était justement sur sa vitesse qu’il misait, Sharingan activé pour tenter d’outrepasser ses limites. Un œil aussi merveilleux ne servait à rien si on ne pouvait l’exploiter à pleine capacité. Le plus souvent, Ensui s’occupait de Naruto et Kakashi de Sasuke. C’était le plus simple des arrangements. Parfois, cependant, pour perturber les deux garçons, les adultes échangeaient leurs places.

Parfois, Hitomi était un peu jalouse quand elle voyait ses frères obtenir les attentions d’Ensui. Elle était son apprentie, leur arrangement ne s’était pas terminé quand ils étaient revenus au village, ni même quand il était parti à Suna. Elle aurait aimé passer encore du temps rien qu’avec lui, comme autrefois. Cependant, elle ne parlait jamais de ce sentiment, parce qu’elle savait que c’était mal. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke n’avaient jamais eu l’attention pleine et entière d’un adulte avant que Kurenai ne les adopte. Ils en étaient affamés, elle pouvait le voir, même si le jeune Uchiha le cachait mieux que son compère au cheveux blonds. Elle n’avait aucun droit de les envier, elle qui depuis son enfance était aimée sans réserve et traitée comme si elle était précieuse, importante.

Et sans qu’elle ait à demander, Ensui revint vers elle. Ce fut après une séance d’entraînement peut-être un peu trop intense, alors que Sasuke et Hitomi s’étaient affrontés avec moins de réserves que d’habitude. Il frappait plus fort, suffisamment pour lui causer des bleus là où il avait réussi à la toucher, mais elle était plus vicieuse, et l’eau de son fouet lui avait meurtri un poignet. Ils devaient tous les deux se rendre à l’hôpital pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait aucun dommage important derrière ces blessures à l’air bénin. Kakashi avait emmené Sasuke, mais Ensui décida de prendre Hitomi avec lui, une main sur ses épaules.

Il était toujours bien plus grand qu’elle, et son odeur était exactement telle qu’elle s’en souvenait. Aussi discrètement que possible, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour inspirer profondément et ferma même un instant les yeux avec une expression qui ressemblait à de la mélancolie. Elle redirigea son attention vers la rue devant elle avant de trébucher et de se rendre ridicule, mais c’était trop tard : Ensui n’avait pas raté une miette de ce qui se jouait à l’intérieur d’elle.

— Moi aussi, ça me manque, Hitomi. Tu n’as pas idée à quel point. Ma vie était plus simple quand je n’avais que toi et le chemin devant nous pour me tenir compagnie. Mais je ne regrette pas que nous soyons rentrés. Et toi ?

— Moi non plus, répondit-elle après la plus petite hésitation hésitation.

Bien vite, ils furent arrivés à l’hôpital. Tout le deuxième étage était consacré aux soins de courte durée pour les ninjas, et le troisième contenait les chambres où restaient ceux qui demandaient un peu plus de soins. Avec un sourire peut-être un peu charmeur, Ensui s’avança vers le comptoir et demanda à la réceptionniste si elle pouvait leur indiquer une salle d’examen et y envoyer une infirmière pour Hitomi. Son charme laissa la femme de marbre, mais elle fit tout de même ce qu’il lui avait demandé.

— Sakura ?

La jeune Yûhi fut extrêmement surprise de découvrir son amie d’enfance dans son uniforme d’infirmière, ses longs cheveux roses, dont elle était autrefois si fière, désormais coupés à la ligne des épaules. Il y avait une assurance qui faisait plaisir à voir sur son visage ; son visage tout entier s’éclaira quand elle sourit.

— Hitomi ! Je suis contente de te revoir. J’ai entendu dire que tu étais rentrée de ta mission au Pays des Vagues il y a quelques jours, mais je ne voulais pas venir t’embêter. Comment vont les autres ?

— Plutôt bien ! C’était parfois difficile, pendant la mission, mais on est tous rentrés en un seul morceau.

— C’est le plus importante ! Pourquoi es-tu là ?

— Je me suis entraînée contre Sasuke et il n’a pas exactement retenu ses coups. Ensui-shishou pense que je pourrais avoir plus que des hématomes, surtout au niveau des côtes – elles avaient déjà été abîmées pendant ma mission.

— Hum, je vois. Nara-san ? Est-ce que vous pouvez sortir pour que je puisse examiner Hitomi ?

Avec un signe de tête, le Jônin prit congé, refermant la porte derrière lui. Hitomi ne doutait pas un instant qu’il soit en alerte, même s’il ne pouvait les voir. Elle ne pouvait le jurer, mais à sa place, elle aurait utilisé ses méridiens pour être sûr que tout allait bien de l’autre côté de la porte. Souvent, ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, même s’ils ne passaient plus autant de temps ensemble qu’autrefois. Lentement, la jeune fille écarta les pans de son kimono, puis ôta sa chemise de résille d’acier. Sakura, à sa décharge, resta impassible même en posant les yeux sur sa cicatrice et son buste couvert de bleus, mais un pli finit par se creuser entre ses sourcils, signe de son inquiétude.

— Ca doit faire mal… Je vais m’occuper de ça, d’accord ?

— Hm hm. Merci. Sasuke n’y va pas de main morte, mais ça me motive à esquiver, au moins, et je ne me suis pas exactement laissée faire. Je crois qu’on devient plus forts, et Naruto aussi, bien entendu.

— C’est le but de l’entraînement. Dis, je me demandais…

— Hm ?

— Est-ce que tu saurais dessiner un sceau restrictif ?

— Hum… Ca dépend ce qu’il est censé faire, je dirais.

— J’aimerais un sceau qui rajoute du poids sur mes membres et mon dos, pour me muscler plus rapidement. Une fois que je serai officiellement médecin, j’aimerais rejoindre la formation des médics de terrain. L’examen d’entrée ne porte pas seulement sur nos connaissances médicales, mais aussi sur nos capacités physiques. L’Académie remonte à loin et c’est devenu difficile de m’entraîner vu que je ne fais pas partie d’une équipe.

— Il faudrait que je fasse des tests avant de te donner quoi que ce soit, mais je pense que c’est possible. Tu pourrais venir demain à la maison ? Je te donnerai ce que j’ai à ce moment-là, si c’est fonctionnel.

— Ce serait vraiment gentil, merci ! Bon, laisse-moi te soigner maintenant. Tu seras comme neuve très rapidement, je te le promets.

Avec un petit son d’approbation, Hitomi s’allongea sur la table d’examen, et laissa son amie s’occuper de ses plaies. Le chakra médical, frais et doux, n’était pas sans lui rappeler le goût et l’odeur de la menthe. Quand Sakura eut fini le traitement, Hitomi se sentait aussi propre qu’après une bonne douche, ses muscles détendus roulant sans difficulté sous sa peau.

— Évite de te retrouver ici tous les jours, tout de même. J’apprécie ta compagnie, mais le ninjutsu médical perd en efficacité quand on l’utilise trop souvent sur une courte période et sur la même partie du corps. Tu dois aussi esquiver, pas seulement parer et encaisser, c’est très important !

— C’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire quand c’est Sasuke ou Naruto qui t’envoie les coups à la figure, crois-moi ! Mais je ferai de mon mieux, je te le promets. À demain ?

— À demain, Hitomi. Merci encore !

Ensui l’attendait à l’extérieur de la petite salle d’examen, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle sourit quand il posa le regard sur elle et n’attendit pas qu’il prenne l’initiative pour se diriger vers la sortie, le contraignant à lui courir après.

— Ca s’est bien passé ?

— Vous le savez très bien, shihou. En vérité, Sakura avait quelque chose à me demander, et comme ça concerne les sceaux, je me disais que peut-être vous pourriez m’aider ?

— J’en serais très heureux. Chez toi ?

— Hm hm. Maman n’est pas à la maison, on sera tranquilles.

Ils travaillèrent jusque tard ce soir-là, absorbés dans ce projet qui ne serait sans doute pas seulement utile à Sakura, mais également à d’autres des camarades d’Hitomi, voire la jeune fille elle-même. Qui pouvait dire non à un entraînement efficace ? Le lendemain, quand Sakura vint à la maison à l’heure du dîner, Hitomi lui tendit plusieurs rectangles de papier et lui expliqua comment les coudre à l’intérieur de ses vêtements et à quels endroits le faire si elle voulait une répartition idéale de la charge. Elle était heureuse d’avoir pu être utile.

Le lendemain matin, enfin, l’Équipe Sept fut autorisée à reprendre les missions. Cela avait manifestement manqué à Naruto, qui sautillait sur place d’excitation devant le bureau d’Iruka – jusqu’à ce qu’il lui annonce que la mission était de réparer la barrière qui entourait l’un des parcs du clan Yamanaka. Au moins, grâce à tous les clones que l’équipe pouvait produire, cela fut réglé en deux heures à peine. Quand ils sortirent de la Tour du Hokage, leur argent en poche, le village était baigné de soleil.

Et quelques pas devant eux, le dos tourné dans leur direction, se trouvait une personne qu’Hitomi aurait reconnue entre mille.

Gaara.


	48. Retrouvailles et préparatifs

Un cri s’échappa de la gorge d’Hitomi sans qu’elle ait la moindre chance de le retenir, attirant l’attention de Gaara. Ses grands yeux turquoise s’écarquillèrent et ils se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin entre leurs équipes, enveloppés dans une étreinte aussi intense et naturelle que le mouvement de la mer. La jeune Yûhi était désormais plus petite que l’enfant du sable, le sommet de son crâne lui arrivant au menton. Il profitait de chacun de ses centimètres supplémentaires pour se refermer sur elle comme un cocon protecteur, sa délicieuse odeur de soleil et de sable lui envahissant le nez. Là, dans le secret de ses bras, elle ne put s’empêcher de fondre en larmes, s’accrochant à ses vêtements comme une désespérée.

Elle n’avait pas compris jusqu’à quelles profondeurs il lui avait manqué jusqu’à ce qu’il la tienne comme ça contre lui. Mais maintenant qu’il était là, quelque chose qui s’était détaché d’elle retrouva sa place avec un cliquetis satisfaisant. Ses larmes taries, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la mélodie de son souffle et des battements de son cœur.

— Aaah, Hitomi-chan, intervint Kakashi, tu nous présentes à ton ami ?

Avec réticence, elle se détacha de lui, le tenant à bout de bras pour pouvoir mieux le regarder. Il avait changé, évidemment, mais elle s’abreuvait de chaque évolution comme une assoiffée en plein désert. Quand elle parla, sa voix était étranglée, débordant d’une tendresse qu’elle ne savait comment exprimer :

— Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, je vous présente Gaara du Désert. C’est un ami très cher à mon cœur et je veux que vous le traitiez comme tel.

Gaara sourit, un petit signe hésitant et bref, comme s’il était surpris de l’affection qui avait envahi chacun de ses mots. Il fit signe à son frère et sa sœur, qui avaient choisi d’attendre un peu en retrait.

— Kankurô, Temari, approchez. Je vous ai beaucoup parlé d’Hitomi-nee, mais vous ne l’avez jamais rencontrée. Elle fait partie de la famille.

Son dernier mot était plein de non-dits, d’une intensité dont la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à saisir tous les aspects. Son regard croisa celui de Temari, de la même couleur que les yeux de Gaara. Elle la salua d’un hochement de tête, souriant si fort que ses joues lui faisaient mal et que son expression aurait pu concurrencer celle de Naruto.

— Tu ne m’as pas dit que vous veniez à Konoha. Si j’avais su, je vous aurais attendus aux portes du village pour vous faire entrer moi-même.

— Hm, je voulais te faire une surprise. Ce n’est qu’une fois arrivé que je me suis rendu compte que je n’avais pas la moindre idée d’où tu habites.

— Vous le saurez bientôt, tous les trois. Ma mère adore avoir des invités à la maison.

— Hum, intervint Kankurô, je crois que Baki-sensei est en train d’aller chercher la clé de notre hôtel… Il n’aimera pas que nous logions dans une autre partie de la ville.

Les yeux de Gaara hésitèrent pendant une seconde à peine, avant qu’il tourne le dos d’un air décidé à l’entrée de la Tour, entraînant Hitomi avec lui. Il n’avait pas un instant rompu le contact physique avec elle depuis leur étreinte ; elle était parfaitement satisfaite comme ça.

— Tu sais si Ensui-sensei est au village, Hitomi-nee ? J’aimerais lui parler de quelque chose, quand il aura le temps.

— Hm hm. Il est très occupé ces derniers jours avec Shikaku-ojisan, mais il sera ravi de vous revoir tous les trois. S’il n’avait pas passé autant de temps à pester contre le sable qu’il trouve encore dans ses affaires, je jurerais que le désert lui manque.

Sur ces mots, elle fit ses premiers pas en direction du territoire des Nara, Gaara à son bras. Kankurô et Temari suivaient sans poser de question, tandis que Sasuke et Naruto avaient l’air un peu sonnés. Kakashi, quant à lui, exposait à première vue son flegme habituel, mais son seul œil brillait d’un éclat vaguement menaçant à l’encontre de quiconque posant les yeux sur la troupe formée de son équipe et des ninjas étrangers.  Il savait mieux que quiconque que les rapports entre Suna et Konoha étaient fragiles, mais s’il souhaitait voir naître une paix véritable, il se disait qu’une alliance aussi forte entre une jeune héritière de l’un des clans de son village et le fils du Kazekage était un excellent point de départ.

— Vous êtes là pour l’examen, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Hitomi une fois que tout le monde fut entassé dans le salon de Kurenai.

Le silence se fit brutalement autour d’eux dès que sa question fut posée. Traditionnellement, les ninjas du village qui hébergeait l’examen étaient les derniers au courant, les Genin étant rarement prévenus avant la veille de la première épreuve. Un Chûnin devait pouvoir fonctionner même pris au dépourvu, garder son calme et la tête froides en toutes circonstances.

— Tu sais que tu n’es pas censée savoir ça, hm, Hitomi-chan ?

— Kakashi-sensei, le jour où le village voudra garder un secret, il aura intérêt à essayer plus fort que ça. Je vis avec l’un des sensei d’une des équipes Genin qui pourrait participer, vous avez oublié ?

L’homme eut au moins la décence de paraître gêné et Gaara répondit enfin à sa question, d’une voix sereine et douce qui semblait avoir déjà mué.

— Oui, nous participons à l’examen. Tu ne sais pas encore si ce sera le cas de ton équipe, c’est bien ça ?

— C’est à Kakashi-sensei de décider si nous sommes prêts. Je fais confiance à son jugement.

Son regard croisa celui, sérieux, de son professeur. Il hocha légèrement la tête, comme s’il approuvait. Elle lui sourit, puis son attention revint sur ses invités. Elle leur avait servi des rafraîchissements et des petits snacks typiques de Konoha, dont Temari semblait raffoler. Ils étaient tous assis là où ils avaient trouvé de la place, à l’exception du seul adulte de leur assemblée, lequel restait debout et alerte près de la baie vitrée. Il semblait songeur, quand bien même ses mains ne s’éloignaient jamais beaucoup des emplacements où il avait rangé ses armes.

— Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez là, tous les trois. Gaara m’a vraiment manqué, et après avoir autant discuté à travers mes carnets, je mourais d’envie de vous rencontrer.

— Tu crois que tu pourrais m’emmener voir les plantes dont tu m’avais parlé ? demanda Kankurô. J’ai envie de voir si mes poisons peuvent être améliorés, mais j’ai fait le tour des serres auxquelles les Genin ont accès à Suna.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses en voir beaucoup, mais il y a moyen, oui. Oh, et je dois faire goûter des gyôza à Gaara !

— Et des ramens ! intervint Naruto.

— Et des ramens aussi, oui. Tellement de choses à faire !

Elle sautillait sur le canapé, surexcitée. Gaara posa une main sur son bras et ils échangèrent un sourire. Cela suffit à l’apaiser, pour un moment au moins. Puis Temari parla, et ce qu’elle dit fit battre le cœur d’Hitomi plus vite.

— Moi, ce que j’aimerais, c’est pouvoir t’affronter. Un petit duel amical, qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Oh Kami, oui ! Gaara m’a dit que tu étais redoutable avec ton éventail !

— Dans ce cas, on peut se dire demain, à dix heures ? Tu as un terrain d’entraînement particulier en tête ?

— Vous pouvez utiliser le numéro trois, dit Kakashi. En fait, j’insiste, utilisez le numéro trois. Je serai là pour arbitrer, avec un médic prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. N’oubliez pas que l’examen commence bientôt. Croyez-moi, vous voulez être au meilleur de votre forme quand il commencera.

La parole du sensei faisait loi, quand il parlait avec cette autorité tranquille dans la voix qui semblait capable de faire plier même l’acier. Hitomi lui répondit d’un sourire rayonnant, puis croisa le regard de Temari, dont l’impatience semblait égaler la sienne. Elle n’avait plus connu de vrai défi depuis son combat contre Zabuza, et ne serait pas contre le coup d’adrénaline qu’un opposant inconnu lui procurerait, si elle pouvait ne pas risquer de perdre la vie ou de mettre en danger ceux qui comptaient pour elle. Et puis elle savait que la sœur de Gaara était intelligente, trop pour être débordée par l’un des petits tours d’Hitomi comme l’étaient si souvent Naruto et Sasuke.

Le dîner fut une affaire particulièrement joyeuse ce soir-là : les invités étaient si nombreux que Kurenai avait embrigadé Ensui et lui avait ordonné de ramener sa propre table à manger. La famille de Shikamaru fut conviée elle aussi, Hitomi débordant son cousin de sa propre excitation. Elle se souvenait intimement de la période où Shikamaru et Gaara avaient été ses seuls amis, et le fait qu’ils se rencontrent enfin… C’était très précieux à ses yeux. Même les adultes semblaient détendus tandis qu’ils fêtaient la réunion de deux équipes venues de pays différents et pourtant si semblables.

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi se sentait prête et sereine en arrivant au terrain d’entraînement numéro trois. Elle avait décidé de ne pas utiliser Ishi to Senrigan et l’avait confié à Sasuke : les armes au corps à corps ne servaient à rien face à Temari, elle le savait bien. Par contre, elle possédait en abondance sceaux et chakra, ainsi que l’aide de ses invocations et de ses petites inventions. Un sourire vicieux flotta sur ses lèvres quand elle songea aux dernières bombes qu’elle avait créées. Elles ne lui serviraient peut-être pas pendant ce combat… Mais quand ce serait le cas, son intervention serait splendide, elle en était certaine.

Kakashi se tenait au centre de la clairière principale, le dos droit et l’air martial. Temari arriva quelques minutes plus tard, son éventail géant déjà serré entre ses mains. Derrière elle, les membres masculins de leurs équipes respectives, ainsi qu’Ensui et Baki, s’installèrent pour observer le spectacle. Hitomi et Temari se positionnèrent à dix pas de distance de Kakashi, l’une à sa gauche et l’autre à sa droite, après avoir effectué la Mudra de la Discorde, et attendirent le signal de départ en se faisant face, le même sourire impatient sur les lèvres.

— Hajime !

Aussitôt Hitomi bondit sur le côté pour esquiver la lame de vent qui fendait l’air dans sa direction. Ce duel se jouait au premier à se reconnaître vaincu, ce qui signifiait qu’il pouvait durer longtemps. Elle s’entailla le pouce sur le tranchant d’un kunai et plaqua sa main au sol, incantant à toute vitesse :

— Ninpô : Brigade des Griffes de Fer !

Ses trois chats d’attaque apparurent dans un nuage de fumée et durent immédiatement se disperser pour éviter la lame de vent qui courait dans leur direction. Hitomi avait décidé de ne pas utiliser ses ombres pour ne pas risquer de compromettre le futur match de Shikamaru, mais elle ne manquait pas de ressources, même quand elle ne pouvait accéder à un pan tout entier de son arsenal. Dans un sursaut de chakra, elle créa trois clones aqueux à partir du néant et se dissimula parmi eux. Avec n’importe qui d’autre, elle aurait créé de la brume pour avoir un avantage supplémentaire, mais Temari pouvait la disperser d’un simple coup de son éventail.

Tandis que ses clones et ses chats chargeaient, elle effectua une série de substitutions avec eux, et, partout où elle passait, plaqua des sceaux lumineux sur les arbres, le sol, partout où elle le pouvait. Plus d’une fois, une lame de vent l’approcha d’assez près pour abîmer son kimono, et même lui écorcher une fois le bras, mais cela ne l’arrêta pas pour autant.

— Suiton : Fouet aqueux !

Dès qu’elle eut incanté et que le fouet apparut dans sa main, elle se substitua à un clone, apparaissant juste à côté d’Hoshihi. Son fouet s’enroula autour de la cheville de Temari et tira brutalement sur le membre qu’il avait saisi, mais la kunoichi, les lèvres serrées, planta son éventail dans la terre pour couper le fouet en deux, le retournant à son état liquide. Hitomi pesta et dut battre en retraite, se cachant derrière un arbre pour éviter de finir émincée.

Temari était puissante, intelligente, mais elle se reposait bien trop sur la puissance de son éventail. Avec un sourire, Hitomi surgit de derrière son arbre, activant d’un seul coup tous les parchemins lumineux qu’elle avait dispersés autour d’elles. L’explosion de lumière fut si violente que même leurs spectateurs laissèrent échapper des exclamations de douleur, mais Hitomi, elle, avait fermé les yeux et fut à peine gênée par l’éruption de lumière derrière ses paupières closes. Elle s’ouvrit aux sensations de ses méridiens et sut parfaitement où frapper, un rire exalté et sauvage lui échappant sans qu’elle songe à le retenir.

Quand la lumière retomba et que les spectateurs purent à nouveau voir quelque chose, ils la trouvèrent assise à califourchon sur Temari, sa main plaquée sur son éventail. Sous ses doigts, cinq sceaux explosifs s’étaient déployés, reconnaissables même par des ninjas étrangers. La jeune Sunajin semblait sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, le corps encore tendu comme un arc. Puis elle laissa retomber sa tête par terre et un sourire rayonnant s’épanouit sur son visage. Au bout d’un instant, elle éclata de rire et Hitomi la rejoignit dans son hilarité, roulant par-dessus elle pour s’allonger à ses côtés, les manches de son kimono déchirées et ses bras recouverts de petites entailles où du sang commençait à suinter.

— Ah Kami, il va falloir qu’on remette ça.

— Je suis d’accord. Tu es une bonne adversaire, Hitomi-chan.

— Et toi donc, Temari-chan !

Sur ce, elles se relevèrent, se soutenant l’une l’autre. Leurs souffles étaient courts, leurs coiffures désordonnées, mais un même air exalté était peint sur leurs traits, malgré les blessures d’Hitomi et la défaite de Temari. Kakashi approcha pour inspecter les bras de son élève, les sourcils froncés d’inquiétude.

— Ensui ! Viens soigner ton apprentie avant qu’elle se vide de son sang sur mon terrain d’entraînement.

Bien vite, Ensui et Baki se trouvèrent aux côtés de leurs élèves respectives et Hitomi put sentir le chakra médical de son shishou sur sa peau, tiède, réconfortant, propre.

— Tu t’es retenue, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— Elle s’est retenue aussi. Ses attaques ont le potentiel d’être mortelles, mais elle ne voulait pas me tuer, seulement m’empêcher de courir partout.

— Heureusement que tu avais tes chats pour te servir de diversion.

— Hm hm ! Hoshihi, tu veux que je t’emmène voir Inuzuka-san pour cette entaille ?

— Ce ne serait pas de refus. Si Aotsuki me voit saigner quand je rentrerai, elle ne sera pas contente.

Avec un sourire, la jeune fille passa ses doigts dans le pelage roux de son familier. Il lui atteignait l’épaule désormais et était assez grand pour qu’elle le chevauche. Toutefois, ils avaient décidé d’un commun accord d’attendre qu’il prenne un peu plus de masse musculaire, pour qu’elle ne risque pas de le blesser. Il devenait terrifiant et ne semblait pas cesser de grandir, contrairement à Haîro et Kurokumo qui avaient atteint leur taille adulte, quelques centimètres plus petits que leur pair. Les trois chats se rassemblèrent autour de leur invocatrice. Ils étaient toujours heureux d’aller rendre visite aux Inuzuka, depuis qu’ils avaient vaincu leur peur des chiens : Tsume fabriquait les meilleures douceurs pour leurs palais de chasseurs.

— Avant que tu t’en ailles, Hitomi, j’aimerais vous parler, à tes frères et toi.

— Kakashi-sensei ?

— Ca ne prendra qu’un instant.

Sans mot dire, la jeune fille suivit son professeur jusqu’à la limite des arbres et attendit, ses yeux rouges encore brillants d’adrénaline. Naruto semblait surexcité par le combat auquel il venait d’assister et aurait déjà défié Temari en duel si Sasuke ne l’avait pas sévèrement bâillonné, un sourire chargé d’ironie sur les lèvres. Une fois que ses trois élèves furent rassemblés près de lui, Kakashi reprit la parole :

— Comme vous le savez, l’examen Chûnin est prêt à commencer. La première épreuve démarrera demain, à seize heures. Je vous ai recommandés au Hokage, ce qui signifie que vous pouvez vous inscrire, mais vous n’y êtes pas obligés si vous ne le voulez pas. Moi, je pense que vous êtes prêts.

Aucun des trois adolescents n’hésita avant de hocher la tête. Hitomi était encore grisée de son combat et Naruto comme Sasuke brûlaient de faire leurs preuves. La jeune fille aussi, bien entendu, mais ses motivations n’étaient pas aussi pures que les leurs. Elle voulait goûter la force de ses ennemis potentiels, se trouver au cœur des évènements et avoir une chance d’agir. Elle n’arrivait pas à deviner si l’invasion aurait lieu. Gaara n’y participerait sans doute pas, pas sans en parler à Hitomi d’abord pour lui donner une chance de se protéger, de se défendre. Et même ainsi… Il était pacifique, un peu comme Itachi Uchiha l’avait été, longtemps auparavant. Toutefois, il n’avait été que la diversion du plan d’Orochimaru. Il n’était pas irremplaçable.

— Très bien, je n’en attendais pas moins de vous. Voici les formulaires à remplir. Amenez-les à l’endroit indiqué avant seize heures, demain. Ne soyez pas en retard, ou l’examen commencera sans vous.

Sur ces mots, Kakashi effectua une mudra et disparut dans un nuage de feuilles qui se dispersa rapidement à leurs pieds.

— Les garçons, est-ce que vous voulez bien vous occuper de nos invités jusqu’à ce que j’aie fini avec mes chats ? Je vous retrouve à la maison dans deux heures, et on commencera à parler de stratégie et à se préparer, si ça vous va.

— Pas de souci ! s’exclama Naruto. On va les emmener manger des ramens et puis les faire jouer au touriste, tu verras !

Avec un petit signe de tête et un sourire, Hitomi s’éloigna, ses trois chats gambadant derrière elle. Elle s’était attendue à agoniser de terreur quand ce moment viendrait, mais… Ce n’était pas le cas. Elle se sentait tranquille, concentrée, tout le contraire de sans défense ou vulnérable. Elle ne savait pas si c’était le déroulement de la mission au Pays des Vagues ou son combat contre Temari qui la mettait dans cet état, tout ce qu’elle savait, c’était que ça risquait de ne pas durer. Elle devait savourer les petites bénédictions tant que c’était encore possible.

Deux heures plus tard, quand elle rentra à la maison, seule, elle fut accueillie par un éclat de rire homérique qui ne pouvait venir que de Kankurô, suivi d’un cri scandalisé signé Naruto. Curieuse, elle enfila ses chaussons et se dirigea vers la cuisine, débarquant au beau milieu d’une… Catastrophe. Elle ne voyait pas d’autre mot assez fort pour le décrire. Elle ne savait pas ce que ses frères et invités avaient décidé de cuisiner, mais elle était assez sûre que ça n’impliquait pas de faire exploser un paquet de farine. Il y en avait jusque sur le plafond, et Naruto en était totalement recouvert.

— Je… Je peux savoir ce qu’il se passe ?

— Kankurô a parié qu’il pouvait soulever n’importe quoi avec un seul fil de chakra. Naruto lui a lancé un paquet de farine. Tu peux voir le résultat.

Hitomi se tourna vers Sasuke, qui venait de parler, l’ombre d’un tic nerveux sur sa paupière supérieure droite. Ses mains se crispèrent puis se détendirent, elle inspira un bon coup, et le plus doux des sourires naquit sur ses lèvres.

— Je commence à préparer le dîner dans une heure. Je n’ai pas besoin de vous expliquer les conséquences si la cuisine n’est pas prête d’ici-là, n’est-ce pas ?

Pour ponctuer son propos, elle projeta une vague d’aura meutrière modérée dans l’air alentours, puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre en demandant à Gaara de la suivre. Il était le chef non-officiel de son équipe, tout comme elle était la cheffe non-officielle de la sienne ; à ce titre, ils avaient des choses à discuter avant de le début de l’examen. Au passage, elle attrapa deux verres et un pichet de limonade, puis l’invita à s’asseoir devant son bureau, tandis qu’elle prenait place sur son lit.

— Est-ce que tu accepterais une alliance de nos équipes pendant la durée des deux premières épreuves ?

— Pourquoi celles-là uniquement ?

— Parce que la troisième est traditionnellement un tournoi organisé devant les dirigeants des différents pays qui pourraient nous envoyer des ordres de mission. Une alliance est impossible dans ce genre de cas de figure. Les deux premières épreuves, dans les archives que j’ai examinées, tournaient souvent autour de la récolte d’informations ou sa transmission pour la première, et une épreuve de survie quelconque ensuite. Dans ces deux cas de figure, on peut s’entraider.

— Je vois… Je n’ai aucune raison de refuser cette alliance. Nous échangerions des informations et nous entraiderions quand c’est possible. Tu veux inclures d’autres équipes dans ce système ?

— Celle d’Hinata et celle de Shikamaru. Ils pourraient s’en sortir seuls, mais je pense qu’ils accepteront. À Konoha, nous apprenons que la force est dans le nombre.

— Ca me convient. Je dois discuter des termes précis avec ma famille, et je pense que tu vas vouloir contacter les deux autres équipes pour en discuter également avec elles.

— Tu as raison. Ninpô : l’Écho du Secret !

Là où elle avait posé sa main ensanglantée apparurent Sunaarashi et Honoki. Apparemment, elle les avait invoqués en plein milieu de leur toilette ; la femelle plaça un dernier coup de langue entre les oreilles de son frère, puis se redressa en s’étirant paresseusement.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire pour toi, Invocatrice ?

— J’aimerais que tu ailles porter des messages à Shikamaru et Hinata. Honoki restera avec moi et me transmettra leurs réponses. Attends, je vais écrire.

Elle attrapa deux feuilles et un stylo que Gaara lui tendait et se mit à écrire. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme examina la chambre tout autour de lui, son regard s’arrêtant sur les carnets qu’elle avait rangés dans sa bibliothèque.

— Il t’en restait donc ?

— Hm hm. Et d’autres encore, ceux qui sont dans la bibliothèque sont seulement ceux que j’ai remplis.

— Tu t’en sers pour quoi ?

— J’ai quelques carnets communicants d’avance. D’ailleurs si cette histoire d’alliance se concrétise, j’en donnerai un à Hinata. J’aurais sans doute dû le faire il y a longtemps, mais après notre rupture, ça me semblait… Enfin. À part ça, j’en ai d’autres qui me servent à jeter des idées de sceaux sur le papier, et ceux qui sont avec mes livres contiennent des romans que j’ai écrits.

— C’est drôle, je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu écrivais. Pourtant ça semble tellement évident quand tu le dis comme ça.

La jeune fille sourit et tendit les deux petits rouleaux de papier qu’elle venait de sceller à Sunaarashi, la laissant les accrocher à son corps avec du chakra pour qu’ils ne la gênent pas pendant sa course. Pensifs, les deux jeunes gens la regardèrent filer par la fenêtre jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne soit plus qu’un petit point couleur sable sur les toits colorés du village.

— Tu me laisserais lire ce que tu écris, Hitomi-nee ?

Le regard d’Hitomi retomba sur Gaara. À première vue, il était aussi inexpressif que d’habitude, mais la jeune fille le connaissait mieux que ça ; elle avait appris à interpréter les minuscules crispations autour de ses traits comme on le ferait d’expressions claires et sans équivoque. Il avait l’air sincèrement curieux, et un peu impressionné.

— Laisse-moi voir ce qui pourrait te plaire.

Les gestes lents, elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Les trois étagères débordantes de livres étaient cent fois moins impressionnantes que celle qui se trouvait dans son esprit, mais leur aspect réel, tangible, leur donnait une valeur toute particulière aux yeux d’Hitomi. Elle caressa les reliures du bout des doigts, hésitantes, avant d’en choisir un en particulier, et de le tendre à Gaara.

— « Le Royaume des Chats ». Qu’est-ce que ça raconte ?

— C’est l’histoire d’une jeune fille, Haru, qui sauve un chat qui parle, et se retrouve embarquée dans les histoires de ses semblables. C’est un peu enfantin, mais très doux. Tu pourras raconter l’histoire aux enfants de Suna, si elle te plaît.

Hitomi avait retranscrit ce film par écrit exactement pour cette raison : la transmettre à de jeunes enfants rêveurs en manque d’une belle histoire. Elle se souvenait de chaque image de son propre visionnage, des étoiles dans ses yeux et de la manière dont les battements de son cœur s’étaient accélérés au rythme de l’aventure. Elle voulait que d’autres personnes puissent vivre la même chose.

— Merci, j’en prendrai grand soin.

La discussion dériva ensuite sur des sujets légers. Hitomi demanda à son ami s’il appréciait Konoha, ce qu’il avait déjà pu voir, ce qu’il pensait des ramens que Naruto aimait tant. Elle ne fut pas surprise d’apprendre qu’il s’entendait bien avec ses frères, surtout le blondinet à la personnalité solaire. Il était difficile de ne pas aimer Naruto une fois qu’on dépassait les préjugés que Konoha avait sur lui. C’était exactement comme ça que les autres membres de leur groupe d’amis avaient appris à l’apprécier, exactement comme ça qu’il conquérirait un à un les cœurs des habitants du village jusqu’à, un jour, devenir le Hokage comme il l’avait toujours rêvé. Et Gaara pouvait comprendre un tel rêve, même s’il ne savait pas encore tout ce que Naruto et lui avaient en commun.

— Hitomi ! s’exclama Honoki, qui s’était lové à ses côtés sur le lit.

— Je t’écoute. Tu as une réponse ?

— De la part de l’Équipe Huit. Hinata a accepté l’alliance sans condition. Je suis en chemin pour aller retrouver l’Équipe Dix, je crois qu’ils sont à Yakiniku – encore.

— Tiens-moi au courant, Sunaarashi.

Finalement, comme elle l’avait anticipé, l’équipe de Shikamaru accepta également. Ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous à 15h45 dans la salle d’examen pour ébaucher une stratégie concernant l’épreuve, quand bien même ils n’avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu’elle impliquerait. Seule Hitomi savait, mais elle n’avait aucun moyen d’expliquer comment. Cela ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir un plan, mais il lui faudrait sans doute en imaginer un autre, qui collerait à des situations générales, à moins que Shikamaru prenne cette partie du travail à sa charge.

Après le repas, la jeune fille retrouva ses frères et l’Équipe Baki au salon. Kurenai était rentrée, mais avait décidé de leur laisser de l’espace pour travailler. En tant que Jônin-sensei, elle savait en quoi consisteraient les épreuves, mais n’avait pas le droit de leur en toucher un mot. Elle observerait sans doute aussi, via des caméras ou quelque chose du genre, aux côtés de ses confrères, si elle n’était pas carrément mêlée aux surveillants de la première épreuve sous une solide illusion.

Hitomi se souvenait du fait que les deux premières épreuves s’enchaînaient directement, et voulait être prête pour les deux. Sous prétexte de vouloir parer à toute éventualité, elle termina de remplir les stocks d’armement et de sceaux de ses frères, avant de proposer à ses invités certaines de ses inventions. Sans surprise, Kankurô fut le plus intéressé des trois, en particulier par ses fumigènes qui lui permettraient d’échanger sa place avec sa marionnette sans être vu. Quand elle eut fini, Hitomi avait les mains légèrement engourdies, mais cette partie au moins de ses préparatifs était terminée.

Ensuite, elle retourna dans sa chambre et embrigada ses frères pour les forcer à trouver tout ce qui leur serait utile et le sceller. Cela allait des armes aux vêtements de rechange en passant par des rations de survie de toutes sortes et même des livres – on ne partait jamais sans un bon livre sur soi. À l’équipe de Gaara, elle proposa la même chose : ses vêtements ne siéraient pas à Temari, mais c’était mieux que rien. Ils avaient l’air surpris tous les trois qu’elle les aide ainsi sans hésiter – Gaara était peut-être le moins surpris du lot. Enfin, elle choisit le carnet communicant qu’elle allait offrir à Hinata le lendemain et se sentit prête, aussi prête que possible.

Autour d’elle, les lumières s’éteignirent une à une. Temari dormait sur un futon au pied de son lit, ayant refusé de le prendre à son hôte, un livre ouvert sur son ventre. Elle avait voulu continuer à lire, sa main illuminée de chakra lui permettant de distinguer les petits caractères, mais le sommeil avait gagné. Dans la chambre d’à côté, Hitomi entendit Naruto et Kankurô ronfler de concert, manifestement capables de dormir même en plein bruits d’apocalypse. Une bouffée d’affection pour eux lui envahit la poitrine et elle sourit, tout en sortant de son lit aussi silencieusement que possible pour se faufiler par la fenêtre.

Gaara était assis sur le toit, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il l’accueillit d’un petit salut de la tête en la voyant arriver ; sans rien dire, elle s’assit à ses côtés, contemplant elle aussi la pluie d’étoiles jetées sur une toile couleur d’encre comme au hasard.

— Je trouve que le désert a le plus beau ciel, fit-elle d’une voix douce.

— Le ciel de Konoha est beau aussi. Paisible.

— Je crois que je suis nerveuse, à propos de demain. Il pourrait se passer tant de choses… Je suis heureuse de t’avoir à mes côtés pour affronter cette épreuve.

— Je suis heureux, moi aussi. C’est grâce à toi que je possède beaucoup de choses qui me donnent une raison de vivre aujourd’hui. Je n’ose pas imaginer ce que je serais devenu si tu n’étais pas venue me parler, ce jour-là.

Un silence paisible s’installa entre eux et s’étira à l’infini. Leurs épaules se touchaient, leurs corps s’abreuvant de la chaleur de l’autre. Les nuits étaient bien plus clémentes à Konoha que dans le désert, mais rien ne pouvait imiter la chaleur de la présence d’un ami à ses côtés. Ils s’étaient dit tant de choses à travers ses lettres que parler était presque difficile désormais. Comment trouver les bons mots, les plus justes, quand on n’avait pas le temps de les penser et les peser avec soin avant de les utiliser ?

— Tu avais raison, tu sais ? J’ai vraiment aimé tes gyôzas.

— Ah, je te l’avais dit ! Et attends de goûter ceux que font les Akimichi. Je n’ai jamais rien mangé d’aussi bon de toute ma vie.

Ils continuèrent à échanger de douces banalités jusqu’à ce que l’aube colore le ciel de rose et d’orange. Là ils se levèrent, Hitomi partant d’un côté et Gaara de l’autre, pour retrouver leurs chambres respectives. Temari avait bougé pendant la nuit, le livre à présent perdu près de ses jambes. S’ouvrant aux sensations de ses méridiens, la jeune Yûhi récupéra l’ouvrage, repéra les dernières traces de chakra à en avoir marqué les pages et y plaça le premier bout de papier venu, pour que son amie puisse reprendre sa lecture si elle le souhaitait. En silence, elle l’enjamba et enfila une robe de chambre avant de sortir, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle descendit à pas de loup, se fondant à merveille dans les ombres et le silence du matin et trouva sa mère déjà attablée dans la cuisine, un thé devant elle. Un sourire sur les lèvres, Hitomi la salua d’un baiser sur la joue puis s’attela à la préparation du petit-déjeuner, ses mains prenant la relève pour mieux laisser son esprit errer, ressasser, comme si elle risquait véritablement d’avoir oublié quoi que ce soit pour la journée qui les attendait, ses amis et elle.

— Tu es prête ? demanda Kurenai comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

La réponse qui vint à Hitomi était instinctive, naturelle, exprimée sans le moindre doute.

— Oui.


	49. Chapter 49

L’Équipe Sept arriva devant l’Académie, où se déroulait l’examen, à quinze heures pile. Leurs invités avaient décidé de s’y rendre un peu plus tôt pour retrouver leur sensei et lui parler de leur stratégie ; Hitomi s’attendait à les retrouver une fois dans la salle de classe. Ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour garder leur alliance secrète : que les neuf bleus s’accrochent les uns aux autres ne surprendrait personne, mais un pacte secret entre le Sable et la Feuille ? Tout le monde hurlerait à la triche, et ils n’auraient pas exactement tort. Mais comme disait parfois Ensui, tricher faisait pratiquement partie de la description du travail.

Hitomi entra en premier dans le bâtiment, ses frères sur les talons. Elle monta jusqu’au deuxième étage, sentit un genjutsu l’attirer dans ce couloir en particulier et, un petit sourire aux lèvres, décida de le suivre. Sasuke tira sur sa manche comme pour l’interpeller et elle signa rapidement « tout va bien » pour le rassurer. Ils entendirent un bruit de coup, de chute, et puis une voix de garçon :

— … Et tu comptes te présenter à l’examen ? Tu ferais mieux de renoncer pendant qu’il est encore temps.

La jeune fille joua des coudes pour traverser la foule, jusqu’à apercevoir un jeune homme par terre qui ne pouvait être que Rock Lee, ce qui faisait de ceux qui l’entouraient Mori no Tenten et Neji Hyûga. En silence, Hitomi regarda les Chûnin déguisés se moquer de leur proie, Tenten plaider sa cause, et répondit d’une vague d’aura meurtrière qui fit s’étrangler les inconnus les plus proches d’elle quand ils frappèrent sa consoeur kunoichi. Tenten était une légende à l’Académie, la première des Premières Kunoichi à égaler au classement le Premier Aspirant… Ce qui en faisait l’égale de Neji.

— Sasuke ?

— Hm.

Le jeune homme s’avança d’un pas, attirant automatiquement les regards alentours sur lui. Hitomi, elle, se dissimulait dans son ombre, faisant de son mieux pour se donner l’air vulnérable et douce. Après tout, elle était si petite par rapport à tous les autres concurrents, si menue, avec un vague air de poupée accordé par sa peau pâle parsemée de taches de rousseur et ses grands yeux rouges. Ensui avait hurlé de rire la première fois qu’elle avait usé de ce subterfuge devant lui, avant de la féliciter à foison quand elle avait réussi à convaincre un Chûnin de lui céder une mission qu’elle préférait à celle qu’il voulait lui mettre sur le dos à l’origine.

— Moi, je vais passer, affirma Sasuke d’un ton plein d’arrogance. C’est un joli tour de passe-passe que vous avez là, mais sur moi, les illusions, ça ne prend pas. Après tout, c’est au troisième étage que nous devons aller.

— Oh ? fit l’un des prétendus « Genin de garde ». Tu es le seul à avoir remarqué.

— Si vous le dites.

— Mais la partie n’est pas encore terminée.

Soudain, le garde fondit sur Sasuke, qui se prépara à parer et riposter, l’air vaguement indigné. Hitomi pouvait voir comme il avait envie de se battre — une part de son âme désirait profondément la même chose. Elle prit soin de s’écarter d’un pas pour ne pas se trouver dans la trajectoire des deux belligérants, refusant de se prendre un coup perdu. De toute façon, Lee n’allait pas tarder… Oui, voilà, c’était ça. Il venait de se relever et avait arrêté les deux attaques à mains nues, ses yeux rivés sur…

Oh non.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur  _ Hitomi _ . Elle battit des paupières et détourna le regard, gênée par l’intensité avec laquelle il la dévisageait. Ce n’était absolument pas ce qu’elle avait prévu en jouant son rôle de petite poupée ; les gens étaient censés avoir envie de la broyer et penser que ce serait facile, rien de plus.

— Lee ! intervint Neji à  sa gauche. Ce n’est pas ce qu’on avait convenu !

— Oui, mais…

Il s’avança vers Hitomi, qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus sur elle-même, la démarche décidée et fière, jusqu’à se trouver tout proche d’elle.

— Salut ! Je m’appelle Rock Lee. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

— Hum… Hitomi Yûhi. Enchantée de te rencontrer ?

Elle ne put s’empêcher de finir sa politesse sur une question, parce qu’il était soudainement tellement près, elle ne s’était pas préparée à ce que son espace vital soit envahi de la sorte. À ce moment, il sourit, une expression rayonnante digne de Naruto, et elle se détendit d’instinct, quand bien même elle  _ savait _ ce qui allait se produire ensuite.

— Sortons ensemble ! Je te protégerai jusqu’à la fin de mes jours !

— Uh… Non ? Je suis très flattée, mais je ne connais de toi que ton nom. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on tombe amoureux de quelqu’un.

Il écarquilla les yeux, comme si ce qu’elle venait de dire contenait une immense sagesse, et tapa son poing dans sa main ouverte, le sourire reprenant place sur son visage.

— Ah, tu as complètement raison, Hitomi-chan ! Je devrais faire cent tours de Konoha à cloche-pied pour payer cette grossière erreur.

— Mais non, ce n’est pas grave. Tiens, je te propose plutôt ça : quand toute cette histoire d’examen sera derrière nous, on pourrait aller manger un morceau quelque part et discuter. Tu as l’air d’être une personne intéressante. Mais c’est amical, d’accord ?

— Yoooosh ! D’accord ! Je reviendrai te voir sans faute à ce sujet, Hitomi-chan !

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit soupir amusé, soulagée d’avoir pu naviguer autour de cet écueil sans blesser l’amour-propre de Lee et sans mentir non plus : elle tenait vraiment à apprendre à le connaître. Elle sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de s’éloigner, sans même regarder si ses frères la suivaient — elle savait qu’ils le feraient. Ils surveillaient ses arrières, comme elle surveillerait toujours les leurs.

— Pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec ce mec bizarre ? gémit Naruto d’une voix plaintive.

— Parce qu’il a l’air gentil et qu’il a fait preuve de franchise. Si mon idée de lui était fausse, eh bien, je saurai me défendre, pas vrai ?

— Je réfléchirais sérieusement avant d’objecter à ça, Naruto, intervint Sasuke d’un ton mordant d’ironie.

— Uuh…

Hitomi éclata de rire, un son léger et insouciant, puis les entraîna vers la cage d’escaliers. Avant même qu’ils y arrivent, cependant, Neji Hyûga interpellait Sasuke :

— Eh, toi ! Quel est ton nom ?

— La politesse veut qu’on se présente avant de demander le nom de quelqu’un. Même ton coéquipier le sait.

— Tu es l’un des bleus, pas vrai ? poursuivit Neji sans tenir compte de sa réponse. Tu as quel âge ?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais.

Comme si tout avait été dit, les deux garçons firent volte-face, retournant vers leurs équipes respectives. Hitomi échangea un regard amusé avec Sasuke, mais ne bougea pas tout de suite. Ç’aurait été inutile : elle savait ce qui venait ensuite.

— Eh, toi, avec le regard hautain ! Je te lance un défi, ici et maintenant !

Sasuke leva la tête vers Lee, l’air intéressé, et le regarda avancer vers lui. Le couloir s’était vidé peu après que Sasuke ait percé l’illusion à jour, d’autres groupes parvenant à la même conclusion que lui. Hitomi, quant à elle, fronça légèrement les sourcils, jetant un œil à l’horloge suspendue au-dessus d’une des salles de classe.

— Battons-nous ! continua Lee. Je meurs d’envie de tester mes techniques face au descendant de la célèbre lignée Uchiha.

— Ainsi donc, tu me connais déjà.

— Bien entendu ! Je m’intéresse aux Genin qui sont sortis de l’Académie cette année.

— Puisque tu as l’air de tant y tenir…

Hitomi tendit le bras pour interrompre Sasuke, l’empêchant d’avancer ne serait-ce que d’un pas supplémentaire.

— Hors de question. Tu es notre plus gros atout dans cette équipe, ce serait stupide que tu te blesses avant même le début de l’examen. C’est moi qui vais affronter Rock Lee.

L’air serein, elle avança. Lee semblait totalement pris de court, les yeux écarquillés et une vague étincelle affolée au fond de ses prunelles noires.

— Mais je… Je ne veux pas te blesser !

— Oh, Lee, sourit-elle avec l’air du chat qui avait attrapé la souris. Pourquoi présumer que je ne suis pas capable de te faire face ? Le combat est une autre façon d’apprendre à se connaître. Tu veux me connaître, pas vrai ?

Elle vit tout de suite qu’il avait mordu à l’hameçon et se tint prête, les mains en position pour effectuer la Mudra de la Discorde. Soudain, il disparut de son champ de vision, terriblement rapide, mais elle était prête : ses doigts changèrent de position et dès qu’elle eut accompli la Mudra du Rat, ses ombres s’éveillèrent comme des chats affamés, s’étirant brutalement autour d’elle. Lee n’avait aucune chance, s’attendant si peu à une attaque venue du sol qu’il fut instantanément immobilisé. Il luttait, sa force bandée contre l’ombre là où son chakra ne le pouvait pas, mais elle le contraignit à avancer vers elle un pas après l’autre, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient à portée de bras l’un de l’autre.

Là, elle fouilla dans sa ceinture, le forçant à imiter ses mouvements dans le vide, et quand ses doigts s’enroulèrent autour du sceau qu’elle cherchait, son sourire de prédateur s’élargit, créant une vague expression de crainte sur le visage de son adversaire. Délicatement, comme si elle craignait de lui faire mal, elle plaça le sceau sur son front et l’activa d’une faible étincelle de chakra. Aussitôt, les yeux de Lee roulèrent vers l’arrière, et quand elle relâcha la prise de son ombre, elle dut le rattraper pour éviter qu’il ne se cogne la tête en tombant.

— Ouah ! s’exclama Naruto. Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

— Un nouveau sceau de mon invention. Je l’ai appelé l’Assommoir. Pratique, n’est-ce pas ? Il suffit d’en placer un sur le front de quelqu’un et de l’activer pour qu’il soit dans les vapes pendant cinq minutes.

Ses frères l’observèrent d’un air médusé pendant un instant avant que Naruto ne reprenne la parole, gémissant :

— Tu es vraiment terrifiante…

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire, presque flattée. Elle aimait l’idée de terrifier les gens, même si elle savait que Naruto exagérait quand il disait ça. Ni lui ni Sasuke ne la craignaient vraiment, ils l’aimaient trop pour ça, et elle les aimait en retour. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour les protéger. Sans eux, sa famille aurait été incomplète, imparfaite. Ils faisaient partie d’elle, à présent, de ses souvenirs les plus précieux et des épreuves les plus rudes qui les attendaient.

— Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire de lui ? demanda Sasuke.

— Juste attendre qu’il se réveille. Je me sentirais mal de le laisser comme ça, et puis, on a le temps.

— Le pauvre, tu ne lui as même pas laissé le temps de nous montrer ce qu’il savait faire.

— J’ai le pressentiment que tu auras tout le temps de voir ça pendant la suite de l’examen, Sasuke. Jaloux que je t’aie volé ton combat ?

— Hm.

— Sincèrement, tu crois que tu aurais pu le battre sans être blessé ? Sans mes ombres, il m’aurait brisée en deux. Tu as vu à quel point sa charge était rapide, et je ne doute pas que sa force soit du même acabit. Tu es trop important pour te faire joyeusement tabasser avant même le début de cet examen.

— Je sais que tu as raison, d’accord ? Je me rattraperai à la première occasion.

Ils attendirent en silence ensuite, des sourires identiques chargés d’impatience sur les lèvres. Tous les trois brûlaient de faire leurs preuves, après tout. Enfin, Lee remua aux pieds d’Hitomi. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre où il était – alors seulement ses yeux reprirent de leur clarté et il se redressa, les gestes hésitants.

— Je… Je me suis couvert de honte, Hitomi-chan. Est-ce que tu accepteras de me pardonner ?

— Il n’y a pas d’offense à pardonner, Lee-kun. Contente-toi de faire de ton mieux pendant l’examen. Je te regarderai.

Comme revigoré par ces mots, le jeune homme se releva d’un bond, une flamme de volonté brûlant au fond de ses yeux.

— Yooooosh ! Je te regarderai aussi, Hitomi-chan, et je te rendrai fière !

Légèrement abasourdis, les trois Genin de l’Équipe Sept le regardèrent partir en courant. Enfin, Hitomi secoua la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

— Il est temps qu’on y aille, nous aussi. Il est quarante, les autres nous attendent dans cinq minutes dans la salle d’examen.

— Ah, c’est vrai ! s’exclama Naruto. Avec tout ce qui se passe, j’avais presque oublié !

Se rendre dans la salle d’examen, la vraie cette fois, fut l’affaire d’une minute à peine. Personne n’aurait pu soupçonner, quand ils arrivèrent, ce qui venait de se passer à l’étage inférieur. L’air vibrait d’une discrète nuance d’aura meurtrière, qui n’appartenait manifestement pas à une seule personne mais au moins une dizaine de ninjas différents, répartis un peu partout dans la salle. Sans se laisser perturber, Hitomi fendit la foule, à la recherche des autres bleus.

Elle les trouva près de l’estrade où, d’habitude, un professeur se tenait pour donner sa leçon. Apparemment, les examens Chûnin se déroulaient toujours le week-end, quel que soit le pays où ils étaient organisés, pour éviter de perturber la vie du village tout autour. Quant au tournoi final, bien entendu, il était organisé un week-end également, mais c’était cette fois pour laisser l’occasion à quiconque le souhaitait de venir assister aux matchs. Un examen Chûnin était souvent synonyme d’un beau chiffre d’affaire pour le village qui l’organisait, aussi les restaurateurs et autres vendeurs ne restaient-ils pas toute la journée le plus souvent, mais ils s’arrangeaient pour que tout le monde puisse voir combattre son petit favori.

— Ah, salut vous trois ! Vous n’avez pas eu de difficulté à trouver ?

— Allons, Ino, répondit Sasuke avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu nous connais mieux que ça. Une vulgaire illusion n’allait pas nous arrêter.

— Kurenai-sensei n’aurait pas été contente de vous si ça avait été le cas, commenta Shino d’une voix douce.

Pendant quelques minutes, la conversation continua sur des sujets volontairement légers. Les Genin formaient un cercle, tournés vers son centre, si bien que personne à part eux ne pouvait voir la manière dont ils communiquaient véritablement en parallèle, utilisant la langue des signes de Konoha. Une ou deux fois, Hitomi, Kiba et Naruto éclatèrent même de rire, comme s’ils ne risquaient pas du tout de perdre la vie durant cet examen – tout pour avoir l’air sans défense et vaguement idiots aux yeux de leurs adversaires potentiels. Quant aux Enfants du Sable, ils étaient tous trois assis sur un banc du premier rang et les regardaient, mais avaient choisi de ne pas intervenir, conformément au plan.

— Hé, vous ! Vous devriez faire un peu moins de bruit !

Curieuse, Hitomi releva la tête et tenta de repérer celui qui venait de parler. Il se trouvait quelques pas derrière Sasuke, immédiatement identifiable à ses cheveux argentés attachés près de sa nuque et à ses lunettes rondes. Kabuto Yakushi. La jeune Yûhi fut incapable de masquer complètement le mépris qu’il lui inspirait, mais heureusement, elle était cachée derrière l’épaule de son frère.

— Vous êtes les neuf bambins tout juste sortis de l’Académie, pas vrai ? Arrêtez de faire tout ce vacarme, vous n’êtes pas en excursion !

Ino et Hitomi échangèrent un sourire féroce. Personne ne parlait comme ça à qui que ce soit de leur groupe sans s’exposer à des conséquences désagréables. Cela n’arriverait peut-être pas tout de suite, mais ni l’une ni l’autre n’oublieraient cette insulte.

— Et t’es qui pour nous parler comme ça ? invectiva la blonde.

— Je m’appelle Kabuto, mais mon nom n’a pas d’importance. Regardez plutôt autour de vous…

Instinctivement, Hitomi s’exécuta. Sans surprise, de nombreux groupes posaient sur eux des regards de prédateur. L’aura meurtrière qui planait dans l’air s’était intensifiée de plusieurs degrés. Incapable de s’en empêcher, elle répondit en formant la sienne, vicieuse et implacable comme un océan en pleine tempête. Seuls les élèves du premier rang semblèrent le remarquer, mais même ainsi, aucun ne parut capable de l’identifier comme l’instigatrice d’une telle force. C’était tant mieux ; qu’elle cache donc son jeu un peu plus longtemps.

— Vous voyez ceux derrière vous ? Ils viennent du village d’Amegakure et ne sont pas réputés pour leur patience. Avant un examen, tout le monde est tendu, prêt à sortir de ses gonds. J’ai préféré vous prévenir avant que l’une de ces équipes ne vous mette en pièce.

Kabuto émit un petit soupir presque attendri. Hitomi ne dut qu’à sa volonté de ne pas montrer les dents pour feuler comme elle avait appris à le faire par mimétisme auprès de ses chats.

— Enfin, c’est normal que vous ne sachiez pas encore comment vous comporter. Après tout c’est votre première fois.

— Et ce n’est pas ton cas, j’imagine ? demanda Sasuke.

— Non, ce n’est pas mon cas. C’est ma septième participation cette année. L’examen n’a lieu que deux fois par ans, donc ma première remonte déjà à quatre ans…

— Dans ce cas, tu dois savoir plein de choses sur le déroulement des épreuves ! s’exclama Ino.

Derrière le dos de Sasuke, les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard amusé. Si elles pouvaient obtenir des informations gratuitement, tout ça parce qu’un inconnu avait décidé de se vanter alors qu’on ne lui avait rien demandé…

— Vous avez de la chance. Comme vous m’êtes sympathiques, je vais vous donner quelques tuyaux qui pourraient vous être utiles. Tout est sur ces cartes ninja, ajouta-t-il en brandissant un paquet de carte marqué des caractères pour « shinobi ».

Il tira la première tout en leur expliquant le principe des cartes et les systèmes de sécurité qu’il utilisait. Hitomi pouvait reconnaître un travail de fûinjutsu quand elle en voyait un. Quant à ses camarades, après des années à voir et même recevoir ses propres créations, il en fallait bien plus pour les impressionner. Sous leurs yeux apparut une carte des Nations Élémentaires et du nombre de participants que chacune avait envoyés cette année.

Bien entendu, Konoha était largement en tête, suivi de Suna. Kirigakure, en pleine guerre civile, n’avait pu se permettre aucun représentant. Kumogakure avait envoyé une seule et unique équipe, tout comme Otogakure. Takigakure et Kusagakure en avaient envoyé deux chacune. Le plus étonnant était Amegakure, avec ses sept équipes. L’absence d’Iwagakure, quant à elle, n’était vraiment pas surprenante : depuis la dernière Grande Guerre, le Pays de la Roche n’envoyait plus ses Genin participer aux examens des autres pays, et souvent la réciproque était vraie.

— Est-ce que tu as des cartes sur certains candidats en particulier ? demanda Sasuke, l’air de rien.

— Héhé, oui, bien sûr. J’en ai sur pratiquement tous les participants, et vous aussi, bien sûr.

Hitomi n’osait même pas penser à ce qu’il avait dû faire pour obtenir toutes ces informations. Elle aurait voulu secouer ses camarades pour leur faire comprendre à quel point l’heure était grave, à quel point ce jeune homme à l’air inoffensif était dangereux, mais elle n’avait aucune preuve tangible, seulement des souvenirs d’une autre vie qu’elle aurait difficilement pu faire passer pour une intuition. Elle regarda la carte concernant Lee, puis celle sur Gaara, la pression de son aura meurtrière s’épaississant dans l’air. Gaara avait passé six ans loin de son village. Kabuto n’aurait pas dû avoir accès à de telles informations le concernant. Qu’il en soit capable signifiait qu’Orochimaru avait déjà placé ses pions à Suna — et que l’invasion aurait probablement lieu.

— Est-ce que tous les participants sont du même niveau que Lee et Gaara ? demanda Naruto.

— La plupart, oui, surtout ceux qui viennent de pays étrangers. Après tout, ils ne veulent pas se déplacer pour rien. La concurrence sera rude cette année encore ! L’examen ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, vous pouvez me croire.

— Pfeuh ! Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki et je les écraserai tous !

Derrière le dos de Sasuke, Hitomi ne put s’empêcher de se cacher le visage dans les mains avec un long gémissement torturé. Elle savait que ça allait arriver, qu’il allait finir par faire quelque chose pour attirer sur eux l’attention de toutes les équipes, et pas seulement celles à la recherche de proies faciles comme elle l’avait originellement prévu. Elle contourna le jeune Uchiha pour aller le bâillonner, les sourcils froncés et l’air absolument furieuse.

— Ca va pas ? Tu veux tous nous faire tuer ?

— Hmm ! Mhmmh !

Soudain, sans relâcher sa prise sur lui, la jeune fille bondit en arrière. L’attaque qui était prévue pour elle ne frappa que l’air et Kabuto qui se trouvait juste un peu à sa droite. Aussitôt, les autres bleus l’entourèrent pour les protéger, Naruto et elle. Sasuke avait l’air prêt à en découdre, même si elle ne pouvait sentir l’ouverture de ses Sharingans – elle lui avait demandé de garder cet atout secret dans la mesure du possible. Effarée, elle regarda Dosu, l’un des ninjas d’Oto, se jeter sur Kabuto. Aucun membre des Rookies ne remua d’un cil pour l’aider : il s’était montré hautain et les avait rabaissés sans vergogne, deux raisons pour lesquelles ils préféraient tous protéger Naruto et Hitomi plutôt que de l’assister.

Hitomi, quant à elle, profita du chaos pour s’entailler le pouce sur le tranchant d’un kunai et invoquer la toute petite Hai, dernière venue parmi ses chats. Hoshihi lui avait parlé d’elle comme un jeune prodige du Genjutsu, la première dans le clan depuis des générations, et avait donné son autorisation pour le plan que son Invocatrice avait mis en place. Après avoir échangé un petit signe de tête avec la jeune chatte gris sombre, elle la regarda disparaître sous les bancs et se faufiler entre les jambes des participants, sans jamais être vue.

Tout était en place quand les examinateurs apparurent sur l’estrade dans un gigantesque nuage de fumée en hurlant aux candidats de se tenir tranquille. L’aura meurtrière qui avait plané dans la salle se dispersa d’un seul coup — même celle d’Hitomi plia face à ces adversaires immensément supérieurs. Ils étaient une cinquantaine, pratiquement un pion par équipe. Ibiki Morino se tenait devant eux, son visage marqué de cicatrices arborant une expression peu amène. Ses lèvres étaient tordues en un petit rictus, ses yeux légèrement plus enfoncés dans leurs orbites que d’habitude, comme pour souligner la lueur dangereuse qui s’y était allumée.

— Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Ibiki Morino, je serai votre examinateur pour la première épreuve.

En quelques mots, il avait déjà installé une ambiance de tension et d’intimidation. Cela lui demandait si peu d’efforts qu’Hitomi ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une réticente admiration : elle savait tout le contrôle que cela demandait et s’était parfois demandé si elle n’irait pas se faire affecter pendant quelques mois à la division Torture et Interrogatoire une fois qu’elle serait devenue Chûnin pour apprendre quelques ficelles dans ce domaine. Elle n’avait toujours pas décidé si ce qu’elle aurait à faire là-bas valait vraiment ce que ce savoir lui apporterait.

— Vous, ceux d’Otogakure ! Que je ne vous reprenne pas à semer la pagaille ! Si vous avez tant envie d’être disqualifiés, je peux m’en charger directement !

— Pardon, plia Dosu d’une voix juste un peu trop conciliante. C’est la première fois que nous participons à un examen, nous nous sommes laissés emporter par l’excitation.

— Tss… Je profite de cette occasion pour vous avertir : aucun combat, aucun affrontement ne peut avoir lieu sans l’autorisation de l’examinateur. Et même avec cette autorisation, il est formellement interdit de tuer son adversaire.

Hitomi ne put réprimer un petit reniflement méprisant en entendant cela : le principe même de la deuxième épreuve voudrait que les équipes s’entretuent pour récupérer les parchemins dont ils auraient besoin.

— Ceux qui désobéissent, continua Ibiki d’un ton chargé d’anticipation, je les égorgerai moi-même. C’est compris ?

Aussitôt, les pions et l’examinateur se mirent à émaner leur propre aura meurtrière, une force presque douce, caressante, comme s’ils se languissaient de violence et de bains de sang. Une force à l’intérieur d’Hitomi sembla s’éveiller en réaction à cette impression, la faisant frissonner d’horreur, et d’autre chose encore peut-être, quelque chose d’inavouable.

— Bien ! Nous allons commencer la première épreuve sans plus tarder. En échange de votre formulaire d’inscription que vous viendrez remettre un par un, vous recevrez un jeton numéroté. Vous irez vous asseoir à la place qui correspond au numéro indiqué. Ensuite, nous distribuerons les questionnaires.

Hitomi et ses amis furent parmi les premiers à faire l’échange, du fait de leur position près de l’estrade. En montant prendre sa place, la jeune Yûhi passa à proximité de Gaara. Volontairement, leurs épaules s’effleurèrent, seul signe d’amitié et de réconfort qu’ils pouvaient se permettre dans ce milieu hostile. Le numéro que la jeune fille avait reçu indiquait une place dans la rangée du fond, ce dont elle fut stupidement reconnaissante. Elle n’avait aucune envie d’avoir des ninjas inconnus, des menaces potentielles, dans l’angle mort de sa vision.

Elle s’assit et regarda les autres équipes s’organiser petit à petit. À sa gauche s’assit une fille d’Amegakure, à sa droite un homme de Konoha qui avait l’air d’avoir la trentaine – sans doute un membre des Forces Générales qui avait décidé qu’il voulait une promotion. Hitomi lui souhaitait toute la chance du monde, même si elle savait que cet homme ne se trouvait pas, dans le canon, parmi ceux qui accédaient au tournoi. Peut-être les choses avaient-elles changé, ou peut-être lui et son équipe devraient attendre le prochain examen.

Enfin, les derniers candidats se furent assis. Il ne fallut qu’un instant à Hitomi pour repérer ses alliés et en particulier ceux qui pourraient bénéficier de son aide lors de cet examen. Elle inspira profondément, éveilla son sixième sens pour repérer le chakra de Hai qui se cachait quelque part sous un banc de la troisième rangée, et força les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules à se détendre. Elle était prête.


	50. Une stratégie impitoyable

Avant de commencer, Ibiki expliqua les règles de l’examen. Le système des dix questions, des points dégressifs, rien n’était nouveau pour Hitomi. Pourtant, il était fascinant d’observer la manière subtile dont il appliquait une pression de plus en plus forte sur les candidats, et les effets de chacun de ses mots sur eux. Il était un véritable maître dans la matière. Si la pression psychologique avait été un art, cette scène aurait été qualifiée de chef d’œuvre.

Ensuite, Ibiki commença à expliquer le principe des points par équipe. Hitomi sentit Naruto s’affoler sur son siège. Les mains sous la table pour ne pas être vue, elle effectua la Mudra du Rat et prit son ombre dans la sienne pendant quelques secondes, juste le temps de lui faire comprendre qu’il n’était pas seul, qu’elle allait l’aider. Ce terrain était assez complexe, avec tant d’ombres à éviter sans même les voir, mais entre sa perception du chakra et sa vue elle parvenait à deviner quelles formes le soleil donnait aux silhouettes de ses camarades et adversaires. Il fallait juste se montrer prudente, avancer lentement.

Et puis l’examinateur expliqua les règles concernant la triche. Les indices que l’homme laissait à qui savait écouter étaient un peu évident, mais il était vrai que la plupart des participants avaient été sur les bancs de l’école pas si longtemps auparavant et avaient appris qu’il était mal de tricher. Hitomi ne put s’empêcher de sourire tandis que l’angoisse montait autour d’elle, un petit rictus vicieux et satisfait que seul son voisin de Konoha aperçut, pâlissant de frayeur en réaction.

Enfin, Ibiki les informa du fait que si quelqu’un faisait tomber son total de points à zéro, que ce soit à cause de fausses réponses ou de triche maladroite, cette personne et toute son équipe devrait quitter la salle, éliminés. En réaction, la pression dans la salle monta encore d’un cran. Sereine, Hitomi observait tout cela comme si rien ne pouvait l’atteindre ; lors de cette épreuve, ce n’était pas loin de la vérité. Elle croisa le regard d’Ibiki, lui fit un sourire rayonnant qui sembla le déstabiliser pendant une fraction de seconde, et quand il donna le signal, se pencha sur sa copie.

Tout d’abord, elle lut soigneusement chacune des questions, s’assura qu’elle pouvait répondre sans triche. C’était le cas. Toujours en dissimulant ses mains, elle invoqua la Manipulation des Ombres et noua le contact avec Naruto et Temari. Ils étaient les deux seuls, dans leurs équipes respectives, à ne pas disposer d’un moyen direct de tricher. L’un des Chûnin se trouvait devant Ino, qui l’avait repéré et attendait qu’il ait fini d’écrire en feignant de réfléchir.  Tout se passerait bien pour l’Équipe Dix. Quant à l’Équipe Huit et Sasuke, ils disposaient tous d’un Kekkei Genkai leur permettant de dérober les réponses à la première victime venue.

Toujours aussi calme, elle fit prendre un stylo à ses alliés en même temps qu’elle saisissait le sien. Ils ne résistaient pas du tout à ses manipulations, aussi le coût en chakra était-il très modéré. Malgré tout, elle préférait en finir assez vite. La première question se portait sur le décryptage d’un texte, suprêmement facile pour elle qui disposait dans sa Bibliothèque de tous les codes actifs de Konoha sur lesquels elle avait pu mettre la main via Ensui. Il ne croyait pas du tout à la rétention d’informations, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa jeune élève.

La deuxième question portait sur des mathématiques de projection. Pour celle-là, Hitomi préféra écrire son calcul, prendre le temps de se relire deux fois afin de ne pas rater une erreur d’écriture. La troisième demandait aux candidats de décrire les circonstances encadrant la création d’un clan au Pays du Feu, une matière qu’elle avait étudiée auprès de Shinku, son grand-père. Cela continua comme ça, une question après l’autre, toute bien plus difficiles que ce qu’on attendait d’un Genin. Si Hitomi n’avait pas été un tel rat de bibliothèque, elle n’aurait même pas pu répondre à la moitié des questions.

Une fois sa réponse à la neuvième question, qui portait sur des lois anciennes, achevée, Hitomi posa son stylo et relâcha son emprise sur Temari et Naruto, regardant leurs deux corps se relâcher subtilement. Elle avait fait vite, dix minutes à peine, et pourtant d’autres élèves étaient déjà passés à l’action. Gaara entre autres avait éveillé son sable, tandis qu’Akamaru, perché sur la tête de Kiba, guettait pour lui. Une vibration dans l’air l’informa de l’activation de deux Byakugans, puis du Sharigan de Sasuke quelques secondes plus tard. D’autres élèves utilisèrent des stratagèmes différents, plus ou moins subtils. Le premier élève se fit disqualifier pour des triches répétées, envoyant une vague d’angoisse dans la salle.

Doucement, Hitomi se mit à taper son pied contre le sol dans un rythme qui n’était pas sans rappeler celui du morse. Elle avait appris à ses coéquipiers à l’utiliser, mais cette fois, le son était si léger qu’il n’était destiné qu’à Hai, la seule capable de l’entendre à l’exception peut-être de Dosu – et pour lui ce serait un véritable charabia. «  _ Commence. _ » ordonna-t-elle à la toute petite chatte, qui se trouvait à présent quelque part dans le quatrième rang. Le silence flotta et s’étira... Jusqu’à ce qu’un hurlement de terreur déchire le calme apparent qui régnait sur la salle. Et Hitomi resta là à observer, immobile et impassible, tandis que deux examinateurs étaient forcés de traîner la malheureuse victime d’Hai hors de la salle, ses coéquipiers sur les talons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut une fille qui se mit à rire avec hystérie et fut éliminée immédiatement, puis un vieil homme qui éclata en sanglots désespérés. Hoshihi n’avait pas menti : Hai était redoutable. D’un simple effleurement de sa fourrure sur la peau de quelqu’un – si facilement accessible avec ces stupides bottes ouvertes dont les ninjas raffolaient – elle était capable de piéger sa victime dans une illusion de son choix. C’était peut-être encore plus subtil que ça : elle choisissait l’émotion qu’elle voulait imposer à la personne visée et le cerveau de la victime faisait le reste, créant au choix la peur la plus profonde, une hilarité impossible à réprimer, une scène déchirante… Les possibilités étaient aussi infinies que la palette des émotions humaines.

Ces illusions étaient aussi particulièrement difficiles à briser, car elles se basaient sur le toucher, qui faisait partie avec le goût des sens les moins utilisés en Genjutsu – et donc de ceux dont on savait le moins se protéger. Kurenai aurait été sans le moindre doute capable de défaire ces émotions, mais concernant les autres ninjas qu’elle connaissait, Hitomi ne pouvait être sûre de rien. Sur les trente minutes qui suivirent, Hai élimina six équipes supplémentaires, portant le total de ses victimes à vingt-sept. Elle était assez intelligente pour toujours laisser quelques minutes entre deux attaques, ce qui la rendait beaucoup plus difficile à identifier comme la perturbatrice. Enfin, Hitomi battit du pied pour lui demander d’arrêter : Ibiki allait bientôt annoncer la dixième question.

Kankurô rentra des toilettes juste à temps. Il se fit remonter les bretelles par Ibiki, mais celui-ci lui indiqua que cela ne comptait que pour une tentative de triche échouée. Hitomi soupira de soulagement et se détendit sur sa chaise, relâchant des muscles qu’elle avait ignoré crisper. Un sourire discret joua même sur ses lèvres et elle croisa encore une fois le regard de l’examinateur, haussant lentement un sourcil comme pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle était à l’origine des perturbations qui avaient secoué la salle tout au long de l’épreuve. Elle crut voir l’ombre d’un rictus approbateur sur ses lèvres, mais c’était difficile à dire. Peu importe, elle se contentait de ça.

— Bon ! Il est temps de passer à la dixième question. Mais avant de vous dire de quoi il s’agit, je dois vous avertir d’une règle supplémentaire.

Le silence était si absolu dans la salle qu’on aurait entendu le plus éthéré des sons. Hitomi sentit Hai se figer, redoutant sans doute de faire le moindre bruit et d’être repérée. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’approuver : le mélange de bravoure et de réflexion dont faisait preuve l’apprentie jusqu’ici était décidément prometteur. Il faudrait qu’elle fasse part de son évaluation à Hoshihi dès qu’elle le pourrait, et qu’ils conviennent tous deux d’une période où la jeune invocatrice pourrait garder la chatonne avec elle pendant six mois sans interruption.

— Il s’agit d’une règle plutôt déroutante, je vous préviens… Enfin, tout d’abord, je vais vous demander de décider : quels sont ceux qui veulent continuer et tenter de répondre à cette question, et ceux qui préfèrent s’abstenir ?

— Avant qu’on puisse choisir, il faudrait nous expliquer ce qui se passe si on décide de s’abstenir ! lança Temari.

Ibiki ferma les yeux un instant, une certaine gravité prenant place sur ses traits comme un masque qu’on enfile. Oh, il était bon, très bon. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, sa volonté était si intensément visible qu’elle semblait se matérialiser, pas exactement une aura meurtrière mais suffisamment proche pour donner des frissons désagréables à tous les Genin de la salle. Il poursuivit, sa voix sonnant presque comme un présage funeste :

— C’est très simple. Si vous vous abstenez, votre total de point descend à zéro, et votre équipe entière est éliminée.

— Super l’alternative ! s’exclama un ninja de Kusa au premier rang. À ce compte-là, tout le monde voudra continuer !

— Ah, mais vous avez oublié la nouvelle règle, sourit Ibiki. Ceux qui choisiront de continuer mais ne répondront pas correctement à la question seront éliminés à tout jamais : ils ne pourront plus jamais se présenter à l’examen de sélection des Chûnin !

La stupéfaction dans la salle était presque tangible. Hitomi, fascinée, observait la manière dont l’examinateur jouait avec ses proies, sa présence si intense et écrasante qu’elle était presque comme une entité à elle toute seule. À un moment donné, l’impression était si prononcée que la jeune fille tenta une Rupture, pour voir si un genjutsu était impliqué : il n’y en avait aucun. Il était juste doué à ce point ; c’était terrifiant.

— D’où elle sort, cette règle ? demanda Kiba. Il y en a plein qui ont tenté l’examen plusieurs fois ici !

— Ah, oui… Malheureusement pour vous, cette année, c’est moi qui fais les règles. Mais ne vous plaignez pas, je vous laisse la possibilité de sauver vos carrières à coup sûr.

— Hm ?

— Ceux qui ne se sentent pas capables de continuer peuvent décider d’arrêter là, et pourront repasser l’examen dans six mois. C’est aussi simple que ça.

Et ça le semblait vraiment, quand il le présentait comme ça. Si Hitomi n’avait pas eu conscience de la manipulation, elle aurait été dans le même état émotionnel que les autres. Aurait-elle été capable d’encaisser, ou aurait-elle choisi d’abandonner, elle aussi ?

— Si tout le monde a compris, allons-y ! Que ceux qui souhaitent abandonner lèvent la main. Donnez le numéro de votre place avant de quitter la salle.

Lentement, le décompte commença. Les uns après les autres, des candidats annoncèrent leur abandon, entraînant leurs coéquipiers dans leur chute. Ils avaient l’air à bout de nerfs, sensibles sans le moindre doute aux manipulations d’Ibiki. Hitomi, en observant cela, ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être soulagée : cela faisait autant de gens de moins qui se présenteraient à la deuxième épreuve. Si seulement elle avait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour rassurer Naruto… Il leva une main tremblante, puis la plaqua sur la table avec un fracas qui fit sursauter Hinata et plusieurs des candidats restants, lui faisant comprendre que non, son frère n’était pas tombé sous le coup du stress.

— Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Je ne me défilerai pas ! Qu’elle vienne donc, cette fameuse question, et tant pis si je suis condamné à rester Genin toute ma vie, je deviendrai quand même Hokage par la force de ma volonté !

Maître des Tortures et Jinchûriki se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment chargé de tension, Ibiki digne et impassible, Naruto presque moqueur, empli d’une détermination brûlante.

— Réfléchis bien une dernière fois, tenta l’homme. C’est ta vie que tu es en train de jouer. Après, tu ne pourras plus abandonner, c’est maintenant ou jamais.

— Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole ! C’est comme ça que je conçois mon Nindô !

Les gens dans la salle se mirent à sourire, soudainement détendus, comme si l’angoisse intense qui avait pesé sur leurs épaules jusque-là n’avait été qu’un mauvais rêve, et Hitomi sut que Naruto avait gagné.

— Vous êtes courageux, soupira Ibiki. Bien… J’annonce donc à tous ceux qui sont présents ici… Qu’ils viennent tous d’être reçus à la première épreuve de l’examen !

La stupeur était telle dans la salle que c’était comme si elle avait pendant un instant ébranlé les murs et le sol. Même les amis d’Hitomi semblaient abasourdis, si bien qu’elle plaqua un air de légère surprise sur son visage. Seul Shikamaru somnolait sur son banc, comme si rien ne pouvait l’atteindre – parfois, elle se disait que c’était le cas, puis se souvenait qu’elle n’aurait pu être plus loin de la réalité.

— Et la dixième question alors ? demanda un aspirant de Taki.

— Il n’y a jamais eu de dixième question ! Ou plutôt, disons que l’alternative que je vous proposais était la question.

— Et les questions précédentes alors ? Elles ne servaient à rien ?

— Pas du tout. Leur objectif était de nous permettre de juger comment vous vous débrouilliez pour collecter des informations et communiquer entre vous sans vous faire prendre. Malgré la pression immense qui pesait sur vos épaules avec le système de points, vous deviez pouvoir non seulement repérés les Chûnin infiltrés parmi vous, mais en plus, tricher sur eux ou sur quelqu’un lui-même parvenu à tricher, le tout sans vous faire prendre par les pions qui scrutaient le moindre de vos faits et gestes.

En entendant ça, plusieurs Genin laissèrent échapper des petits rires soulagés, se vantant de la difficulté que ça avait été – et d’avoir réussi. Hitomi, quant à elle, scruta les visages des examinateurs. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que chacune des tentatives de triche avait été repérée, même les siennes, et qu’ensuite seulement les pions avaient décidé si c’était valable pour leur niveau ou pas.

— Bref… Toujours est-il que certains d’entre vous n’ont pas été assez discrets et se sont fait éliminer.

Lentement, les mains gantées d’Ibiki dénouèrent son bandeau frontal et il resta là, le dos bien droit, laissant les Genin observer ce qu’il advenait quand on se faisait prendre dehors, dans la vraie vie. Son crâne était couturé de cicatrices et de traces de brûlures, la peau si abîmée que plus aucun cheveu ne pouvait y pousser. Hitomi ne pouvait qu’imaginer la  _ douleur _ qu’il avait dû ressentir aux mains de ses bourreaux.

— La collecte d’informations s’avère parfois d’une importance cruciale, continua-t-il d’une voix douce. Et lors d’une mission ou d’une bataille, il faut parfois risquer sa vie pour les arracher à l’adversaire. Si vous vous êtes fait repérer par l’ennemi ou une tierce personne, même un civil, il y a des risques que l’information que vous avez eu tant de mal à récupérer ne soit plus valable. Souvenez-vous bien de ça ! Détenir des informations erronées, c’est mettre en danger la vie de vos camarades, voire le village tout entier. C’est pour ça que nous avons décidé de vous forcer à trouver un moyen de tricher pour connaître les réponses. C’était le meilleur moyen d’effectuer une sélection. Voilà, vous savez à présent.

— N’empêche, reprit Temari, je ne comprends toujours pas l’intérêt de la dernière question…

Ibiki sourit, cette fois une expression sincère et dénuée de toute ruse, et répondit :

— Ah, pourtant la dixième question était la plus importante de l’épreuve. Vous aviez le choix : continuer ou abandonner. Un choix bien difficile à faire, n’est-ce pas ? Ceux qui préfèrent abandonner entraînent leur équipe avec eux, mais ceux qui répondent mal à la question perdent à jamais le droit de se présenter à cet examen. Comment réagir à une telle alternative ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Les candidats revivaient leurs instants de doutes et d’angoisse devant cette alternative, comme un écho de ce qu’ils avaient véritablement ressenti entre les mains du meilleur tortionnaire de Konoha – ce que la plupart d’entre eux ignoraient.

— Posons-la en d’autres termes, voulez-vous ? Supposons que vous soyez passé Chûnin. On vous confie une mission qui consiste à dérober un parchemin secret. Vous ignorez tout des ninjas du camp adverse : leur nombre, les techniques qu’ils maîtrisent, les armes qu’ils utilisent… Vous ne savez rien. Et vous vous ne pouvez pas savoir non plus s’ils ont disposé des pièges à votre intention, bien entendu. Que feriez-vous alors ? Vous accepterez la mission ou la déclinerez ? Pensez-vous pouvoir vous défiler parce que vous craignez pour votre vie ou celle des membres de votre équipe ? Évidemment, la réponse est « non ». Quels que soient les risques, il y a des missions auxquelles on ne peut se soustraire.

L’esprit d’Hitomi dériva un instant vers le Pays des Vagues. La mission avait été de ce genre-là, truffée de paramètres inconnus et d’adversaires dangereux. Pourtant, jamais elle n’avait pensé à abandonner, et elle savait que pour Naruto et Sasuke aussi, continuer avait été une évidence.

— Insuffler du courage à ses compagnons et être capable de surmonter l’adversité ! Voici quelles sont les principales qualités qu’on requiert chez un Chûnin. Ceux qui ont peur de risquer leur vie, reculent devant l’incertitude en se disant qu’ils pourront toujours revenir l’année prochaine, ceux qui renoncent sans tenter leur chance… Ces poltrons ne méritent pas de devenir des Chûnin !

Chacun des candidats encore dans la salle se redressa en entendant cela. Hitomi elle-même se sentait fière, d’elle-même et de ses compagnons, de la manière dont tous avaient résisté et combattu avec leurs propres armes. Elle n’était pas sûre d’être prête à devenir une Chûnin, mais ce critère, au moins, elle pouvait affirmer sans rougir ni mentir qu’elle le remplissait.

— Mais vous, continua Ibiki, vous avez décidé de continuer. Je considère donc que vous avez répondu brillamment à la dixième question. Je vous crois capable de faire face aux nombreuses difficultés qui se dresseront devant vous lors des épreuves suivantes. Vous venez de passer la première porte. La première épreuve de l’examen de sélection des Chûnin est terminée ! Il ne me reste qu’à vous souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite.

— Super ! s’exclama Naruto. Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

Un petit rire attendri se forma entre les lèvres d’Hitomi, doux et réconfortant comme une chaude couverture en pleine tempête. C’était l’effet qu’avaient l’optimisme et la volonté de Naruto sur les gens qui l’entouraient, une influence solaire et pleine de force qui un jour ferait de lui un merveilleux Hokage.

Soudain, une fenêtre explosa, faisant bondir le Chûnin qui se tenait juste à côté hors du chemin. Une pluie de verre s’abattit sur le sol, certains éclats se fichant jusque dans les bottes d’Ibiki, qui pourtant ne remua pas d’un cil. Une grande bannière noire se déploya, suspendue au tableau par deux kunai dont les impacts rendraient sans doute fou le professeur qui occupait cette classe pendant la semaine. Devant se dressait une femme étonnamment grande, ses cheveux violet foncé attachés en queue de cheval – la coiffure ressemblait vraiment à celle des Nara. Son manteau était l’un des plus classes qu’Hitomi avait jamais vus, et il y avait quelque chose d’intimidant dans le reste de sa tenue, entre la combinaison de maille et la très courte jupe en cuir renforcé qui épousait son corps au plus près possible. Elle était belle, comme une fleur toxique pouvait l’être.

— Il est encore trop tôt pour vous réjouir, mes petits ! Je m’appelle Anko Mitarashi et je suis l’examinatrice chargée de la deuxième épreuve ! Pas de temps à perdre, suivez-moi tous !

Un silence sceptique s’abattit sur la salle. Hitomi ne put s’empêcher de sourire, mais le dissimula derrière sa main – elle n’avait vraiment pas envie de se faire une ennemie de l’ancienne disciple d’Orochimaru. Contre toute attente, elle aimait la vie à Konoha ; finir découpée en petits dés pour nourrir un serpent ne faisait pas partie de ses plans.

— Ibiki ! Tu as laissé passer vingt équipes ? Ca fait soixante candidats, ton épreuve était beaucoup trop facile !

— Disons plutôt qu’il y avait beaucoup de bons candidats, tempéra l’homme.

— Pff, peu importe. Avec ce que je leur ai préparé, il n’en restera même pas la moitié. J’en ai des frissons d’excitation… Vous tous ! Venez avec moi. Je vous expliquerai en quoi consiste l’épreuve une fois sur place !

Dociles, les élèves quittèrent leurs sièges et commencèrent à descendre l’allée. Hitomi, en passant près de l’endroit où se cachait Hai, lui fit signe de monter sur son épaule. La petite chatte s’exécuta d’un bond spectaculaire pour sa stature, ses griffes s’enfonçant dans l’épais kimono que portait son invocatrice.

— Merci de ton assistance, Hai-chan. Tu peux retourner dans le Monde Spirituel. Dis à Hoshihi que je lui ferai mon rapport dès que j’aurai un moment de calme, si tu veux bien.

— Ca marche, Invocatrice ! À la prochaine !

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, la jeune fille alla rejoindre ses frères adoptifs, qui se fondaient dans la foule de candidats. Ils semblaient parler de ce qui s’était passé durant l’épreuve, de ce qu’ils avaient appris et retiré de cette expérience particulière.

— Ah, Hitomi ! Tu as vu ce qu’il se passait pendant l’examen ? Des gens n’arrêtaient pas de faire des trucs bizarres.

— Je sais, Naruto. J’ai demandé à Hai-chan d’éliminer quelques équipes avec son genjutsu. Je dois dire qu’elle s’est vraiment bien débrouillée, je ne m’attendais pas du tout à ça.

— C’était toi ? Mais pourquoi tu lui as demandé de faire ça ?

— Parce que ces gens se seraient retrouvés contre nous pour les épreuves suivantes. Plus j’éliminais de gens, plus j’améliorais nos chances à nous. C’est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

— Mais c’est de la triche !

— Les ninjas trichent, baka, fit Sasuke. C’était même le but de cet examen. Tu n’étais pas soulagé qu’Hitomi soit là pour tricher et te donner les réponses ?

— S-si, mais…

— Pas de mais. Tu devras faire des choses bien pire sur les missions que tu auras quand tu seras un Chûnin. Voler, intimider, tuer. Nous devons nous préparer à agir comme ça, nous aussi. Tu devrais y réfléchir.

— D-d’accord, Sasuke.

Hitomi devait admettre qu’elle était soulagée de l’intervention du jeune Uchiha. Elle savait que son sens moral n’était pas le plus net ou le plus prononcé qui soit, mais elle n’aimait pas l’idée que Naruto la désapprouve. Elle tenait assez à lui pour vouloir rester dans son bon sentiment. Qu’on prenne sa défense lui faisait du bien, lui donnait l’impression d’être légitime. Effleurant de son épaule celle du jeune brun, elle accéléra juste assez pour de trouver un peu devant eux, et leur dissimuler son visage. Elle ne savait pas si c’était la poussière ou le soleil, mais ses yeux… Ses yeux piquaient un peu.

Il leur fallut vingt minutes de marche, à la vitesse de civils, pour arriver au terrain d’entraînement numéro quarante-quatre, surnommé la Forêt de la Mort. Les Genin n’avaient pas le droit d’y entrer d’habitude – Hitomi avait essayé, dans l’espoir de pouvoir cartographier l’endroit, voire d’y poser quelques pièges. Les ANBU de garde avaient fondu sur elle comme des oiseaux de proie sur une pauvre souris et l’avaient contrainte à partir. De toute façon, on ne luttait pas contre l’ANBU. Depuis qu’ils avaient dû prendre en charge les devoirs de police qui étaient jusqu’à il y a six ans échus aux Uchiha, ils étaient globalement tous d’une humeur massacrante.

Les arbres de la Forêt de la Mort étaient une variante des Chênes d’Hashirama, ceux qui étaient nés du Mokuton du Premier Hokage et avaient résisté au temps jusqu’à se reproduire. Des dizaines d’années de sélection et de reproduction plus tard, ils étaient reconnaissables à leur écorce très claire, pratiquement couleur caramel, et à l’abondance de feuilles sur leurs branches – des cachettes parfaites pour un ninja dans le besoin. Les ninjas de Konoha seraient sans le moindre doute avantagés dans cet environnement. Le Pays du Feu était le seul à comporter de tels arbres, et des forêts aussi denses.

— Voilà ! lança Anko. C’est ici que se déroulera la deuxième épreuve de l’examen, sur le terrain d’entraînement numéro quarante-quatre, aussi nommé la Forêt de la Mort. Vous ne tarderez pas à comprendre pourquoi, croyez-moi.

Quand Naruto se mit à singer l’examinatrice, manifestement exalté par son succès lors de la première épreuve, Hitomi grogna. Elle fit un pas, la main sur la garde de son tantô, déjà prête à s’interposer, mais Sasuke l’arrêta en lui prenant le bras, le regard sérieux :

— Arrête. Tu risquerais d’être disqualifiée de l’exam. Laisse Naruto affronter les conséquences de ses actes pour une fois, il doit apprendre.

À contrecoeur, elle se détendit à ses côtés, les sourcils froncés. Elle regarda Anko lancer un kunai avec une précision irréprochable, juste de quoi entailler la joue de Naruto, puis utiliser le Shunshin pour se retrouver dans son dos, l’enlaçant par derrière pour lui lécher la joue. Lorsqu’il fut sûr qu’elle ne bougerait pas, le jeune Uchiha la relâcha, mais elle s’approcha un peu plus, trouvant du réconfort dans la chaleur et le chakra familiers qui émanaient de lui.

Et soudain l’un des membres des deux équipes de Kusagakure, qui avaient passé l’épreuve d’Ibiki sans faire de vague, se dressait derrière Anko, sa langue épaisse et interminable enroulée autour du kunai qu’elle venait de lui lancer. Aussitôt, le pouls d’Hitomi s’affola et son aura meurtrière fut de retour. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du cours que prenaient les évènements dans le canon. Elle savait qui se cachait derrière ce visage. Cette équipe avait traîné dans la queue du peloton, elle se remémorait les avoir croisés aux côtés de Sasuke. Orochimaru aurait pu les tuer n’importe quand. L’avait sans doute fait avec une facilité ridicule.

Comment Anko pouvait-elle ne pas reconnaître son ancien maître ? La jeune Yûhi savait la haine que son aînée entretenait pour le traître et à quel point elle aurait voulu être capable de ramener sa tête au village. Elle aurait dû… Elle aurait dû être obsédée, agitée de frissons de colère à chaque caractéristique physique reconnaissable qu’elle assimilait à son ancien shishou, être aussi dangereuse et instable que le canon la peignait. Pas rester sans rien dire tandis que celui qui l’avait tant tourmentée lui rendait un kunai humide de salive.

— À l’avenir, je te conseille de ne pas t’approcher de moi par derrière en dégageant une aura aussi meurtrière. À moins que tu veuilles écourter ta vie ?

— Désolé… Je perds le contrôle de moi-même quand je vois le sang couler… Et puis je me suis laisser emporter parce que votre kunai a coupé l’un de mes précieux cheveux.

La voix du ninja qui dissimulait l’identité d’Orochimaru était douce et suave à première vue, comme une liqueur, mais le poison et la perversité qui couraient dans la manière dont il savourait chacun de ses mots donnait envie à Hitomi de disparaître, de s’enfuir comme une proie face à un prédateur. Elle dut serrer les poings pour se contenir, se faire violence, jusqu’à ce que l’impression passe. Elle pouvait encaisser. Elle avait un plan.

Et devait prier pour qu’il suffise.


	51. Introduction à la Forêt de la Mort

— Bien ! s’exclama Anko. Avant qu’on commence la deuxième épreuve, il y a de la paperasse à régler !

Elle ouvrit un portefolio qu’elle avait glissé on ne savait où dans sa tenue, et en sortit une épaisse liasse de feuilles qu’elle passa au ninja le plus proche, l’un de ceux d’Oto. Celui-ci commença à faire circuler le paquet, jusqu’à ce que tout le monde ait une feuille dans les mains. Hitomi baissa les yeux sur la sienne – une décharge.

— En signant ce papier, vous signifiez que vous participez à l’épreuve en ayant connaissance des risques et que vous êtes prêts à mourir. Je ne veux pas être tenue responsable s’il vous arrive quelque chose !

Elle avait dit ça avec tant de désinvolture, et une pointe d’allégresse pour sublimer le tout, que plusieurs candidats eurent un mouvement de recul. Ils avaient l’air étonnés… Pourtant, il était de notoriété publique que des gens mouraient pendant ces examens, chaque année. Le pire, depuis que le système avait été mis en place, avait sans doute été l’examen de Kirigakure, trois ans auparavant. Le village tentait de se racheter une réputation à l’époque et avait totalement échoué quand presque tous les participants étaient morts lors de l’épreuve de survie, empoisonnés et brûlés de l’intérieur par des vapeurs toxiques. Depuis, Konoha n’envoyait plus de Genin passer son examen là-bas.

— Je vais d’abord vous expliquer les modalités de l’épreuve, vous signerez ensuite. Puis vous vous rendrez par équipe dans cette tente, pour y déposer vos attestations. Bien ! Passons aux explications. En quelques mots, il s’agit d’une épreuve de survie dans des conditions extrêmes.

Hitomi entendit Shikamaru soupirer quelques pas derrière elle et ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Il détestait ce type d’épreuve depuis l’Académie. Impossible pour lui de s’en sortir en faisant le minimum d’efforts, pas quand la nature voulait sa peau. Il était obligé de briller, ou de faire le triple d’efforts pour paraître médiocre – aucune de ces deux options ne lui plaisait vraiment.

— Tout d’abord, continua Anko, je vais vous présenter la topographie des lieux. La Forêt de la Mort est encerclée par une clôture grillagée, percée à intervalles réguliers de quarante-quatre portes, toutes cadenassées. La forêt est traversée par une rivière et au centre se trouve une tour. Celle-ci se situe à environ dix kilomètres de chaque porte d’entrée.

La jeune Yûhi prit le temps de bien observer la carte sommaire des lieux pour la mémoriser. Elle savait que ce schéma que leur montrait Anko était bien loin de la réalité des lieux, mais mieux valaient des informations approximatives que pas d’information du tout. À côté d’elle, elle sentit Sasuke activer son Sharingan.

— Vous allez pénétrer dans cette zone et tenter de survivre tout en accomplissant la mission que nous vous avons préparée. Il s’agit d’exercer toute votre habileté au maniement des armes, du ninjutsu, et de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer d’autre afin de vous emparer, par la force, de rouleaux de parchemin.

— Des rouleaux ? demanda l’un des Genin de Konoha.

— Tout juste ! Il y en a de deux sortes : les rouleaux de la Terre et ceux du Ciel. Vous devrez vous battre pour les posséder. Vous êtes soixante. Il y a donc vingt équipes présentes. Dix d’entre elles recevront un rouleau de la Terre, et les dix autres un rouleau du ciel. Chaque équipe aura donc un rouleau en sa possession. La condition pour être reçu à l’épreuve est de vous emparer du rouleau qui vous manque et de vous rendre, avec votre équipe au complet, jusqu’à la tour qui se trouve au centre de la Forêt.

Elle laissa quelques instants aux candidats pour qu’ils saisissent bien le principe et les implications de l’épreuve. Hitomi pouvait presque sentir le mélange d’excitation et de terreur qui parcourait ses pairs. Certains avaient l’air déjà défaitistes. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Cette épreuve serait risquée, violente, et pouvait en un instant se transformer en bain de sang. Elle-même ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler légèrement, mais elle n’aurait su dire si c’était dû à la présence d’Orochimaru où à l’épreuve en elle-même.

— En plus de cela, vous devrez agir dans un temps limité. Cette épreuve durera cent-vingt heures, soit cinq jours exactement. Bien entendu, vous devrez subvenir vous-mêmes à vos besoins. Il y a tout ce qu’il faut dans la forêt, mais prenez garde aux animaux carnivores, aux piqûres d’insectes empoisonnées et aux plantes toxiques.

Un murmure angoissé courut parmi la foule, mais Anko y sembla parfaitement indifférente, poursuivant son petit laïus :

— D’autre part, je dois vous avertir qu’il est hautement improbable que dix équipes parviennent à valider la mission. Plus le temps passera, plus vous vous enfoncerez dans la forêt et plus le champ d’actions que vous devrez courir s’élargira. En revanche, vous aurez de moins en moins de temps pour reprendre vos forces. Vos ennemis seront nombreux et vous guetteront de toutes parts. Vous ne pourrez même pas dormir les yeux tranquillement.

Hitomi avait beau savoir tout cela, elle sentit une goutte de sueur froide lui rouler le long de la colonne vertébrale, une réaction au mélange de subtile aura meurtrière projeté par Anko et à sa voix vide de toute émotion, comme si ce genre de missions étaient la routine pour elle, voire une partie de plaisir.

— Il n’y a pas que les équipes qui se seront fait dérober leur rouleau qui se feront éliminer, mais aussi celles qui ne survivront pas aux rigueurs extrêmes qui les attendent. Bien ! Il est temps de vous expliquer les critères de disqualification. Premièrement, seront disqualifiées toutes les équipes qui ne se seront pas rendues à la tour dans le temps imparti avec deux rouleaux en leur possession et leurs membres tous en vie. Deuxième condition : les équipes dont un ou plusieurs membres sont morts ou hors d’état de combattre sont aussi éliminées. Ah, tant que j’y pense : pas d’abandon en cours de route. Considérez ça comme une véritable mission. Pour finir, vous ne devez en aucun cas regarder ce que contiennent les rouleaux avant d’être à l’intérieur de la tour.

— Que se passera-t-il si on jette un œil avant ? demanda Naruto.

— Ca, répondit Anko avec le plus doux des sourires, c’est une surprise pour ceux qui désobéiront ! Si vous passez Chûnin, il arrivera que vous ayez à transporter des informations ultra-confidentielles. Il faut que nous testions votre intégrité.

Elle frappa dans ses mains, comme soulagée d’être arrivée au bout de tout son petit discours.

— Voilà pour les explications ! Nous vous remettrons un rouleau en échange des trois décharges de votre équipe. Une équipe à la fois bien entendu, et vous avez le droit de cacher le rouleau avant de sortir de la tente pour qu’on ne sache pas lequel vous avez. Ensuite, on vous donnera le numéro de la porte qui vous servira de point de départ, et vous attendrez le signal pour que tout le monde parte en même temps. Ah ! Un dernier conseil pour finir : tâchez de rester en vie.

Hitomi frémit, mais en même temps que son angoisse s’étirait à l’intérieur d’elle comme pour occuper le plus d’espace possible, sa détermination grandit. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle avait réfléchi. La fenêtre d’action serait courte, mais c’était possible. Il suffisait de s’en prendre à la première équipe qu’ils trouveraient, puis de foncer vers la tour. Orochimaru n’oserait jamais attaquer Sasuke s’ils se trouvaient sous la protection de l’ANBU.

D’un geste rapide, elle signa son formulaire de consentement après l’avoir complété des informations classiques – nom, prénom, village. Quand Naruto et Sasuke eurent fait de même, ils rejoignirent la file qui s’était formée devant l’entrée de la tente. C’était Genma Shiranui qui se trouvait à l’intérieur. Hitomi lui fit un petit sourire, espérant cacher son angoisse, et lui tendit les trois formulaires. En échange, il lui donna un Rouleau du Ciel, son éternelle aiguille coincée entre ses lèvres.

— Votre porte sera la numéro trois. Bonne chance pour la suite.

La jeune fille la remercia d’un signe de tête, puis sortit l’un de ses propres rouleaux de l’une de ses poches. D’un geste expert, elle dissimula ainsi l’objet qu’ils devraient défendre de leurs vies, mais elle n’était pas encore satisfaite. Les sourcils froncés, elle se tourna vers Genma.

— Tous les moyens de dissimulation sont acceptés ?

— Oui, tant que vous pouvez accéder aux rouleaux une fois dans la tour. Une idée créative, gamine ?

— Si on veut…

D’un geste sûr, elle s’entailla le doigt sur un kunai et invoqua Kurokumo, qui la salua d’un petit mouvement du bout de sa queue noire. Sans cérémonie, elle lui tendit le Rouleau du Ciel.

— Quand je t’invoquerai, prends-le avec toi. En fait, garde-le tout le temps avec toi.

— Ca marche, Invocatrice !

Quand le chat eut disparu dans une bouffée de fumée, Genma laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique, son aiguille cliquetant légèrement contre ses dents :

— Bien joué. J’aimerais bien voir tes adversaires le récupérer, celui-là.

Hitomi hocha la tête et sortit de la tente, ses frères silencieux sur les talons. De toute façon, elle n’avait pas prévu d’invoquer ses chats pendant l’épreuve. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu’ils soient blessés si son équipe ne parvenait pas à éviter Orochimaru. Son pouls accéléra une nouvelle fois ; rien que de penser à lui était suffisamment angoissant pour cela.

— Tout va bien se passer, Hitomi !

La jeune fille échangea un petit sourire hésitant avec Naruto. Il était toujours si rayonnant, si sûr de lui. Elle savait ce qu’Orochimaru ferait s’il mettait la main sur lui. Elle voulait juste… Elle voulait juste éviter ça. Est-ce que c’était seulement possible ? Ses lèvres se plissèrent en une ligne fine et dure. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas essayer.

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant la porte qui leur était assignée, un petit kanji pour « Trois » surmontant les chaînes et les sceaux qui la maintenaient fermée. Son carnet refroidit trois fois en quelques minutes à peine : Hinata, Shikamaru et Gaara venait de lui dire d’où leurs équipes démarraient, et… C’était le pire scénario. Ils étaient tous séparés de plusieurs portes, une dizaine de chaque côté pour l’Équipe Sept. La jeune fille déglutit mais refoula sa nervosité, se forçant à se concentrer sur ce qu’elle pouvait faire de cette situation. Elle recopia la liste des portes pour chacune des équipes de l’Alliance, y compris la sienne, et la transmit aux trois carnets communicants, qu’elle n’avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de lier entre eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une bouffée de chakra enfla dans l’air comme une bulle et un réseau incroyablement délicat de sceaux se mit en marche, faisant tomber les chaînes au bas de la porte grillagée. Elle s’ouvrit ensuite, sans aucune main pour la pousser dans un sens ou dans l’autre, et les trois Genin s’engouffrèrent dans l’ouverture. Derrière eux, la porte se referma, avec le discret bourdonnement sur ses méridiens d’un sceau qui se désactivait.

Après trois pas à peine dans la forêt, ils pouvaient déjà percevoir la différence de lumière : la futaie était si épaisse que le peu de lumière qui passait suffisait à peine à voir devant soi. La nuit serait sans doute le plus dur. Aucune lune ne percerait jamais une telle densité. Cependant, un bon ninja n’avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour se déplacer. Le mélange de chakra, de bruit, d’instinct parfois aussi, et même d’odeurs dans certains cas, était amplement suffisant.

— Il y a un groupe à deux cent mètres sur notre gauche, dit Hitomi en faisant appel à ses méridiens. On va les dépasser et les intercepter avec un piège. Je veux être à la tour le plus vite possible.

— Tu as déjà une idée ?

— Hm hm. En fait Sasuke, je pense que tu vas particulièrement aimer, c’est un piège sur lequel j’ai travaillé avec Kakashi-sensei au Pays des Vagues. Je ne l’avais jamais essayé sur quelqu’un avant, ce sera l’occasion.

Les trois jeunes gens avancèrent d’arbre en arbre en silence, ayant immédiatement décidé de délaisser le sol si traître sous les pieds. Hitomi était à peu près certaine que l’équipe qu’elle avait repérée n’était pas originaire de Konoha. Vu leur vitesse actuelle, ils progressaient par le sol et trouvaient ce terrain bien difficile. Que du bénéfice pour elle. Ils s’arrêtèrent cinq cent mètres devant leurs cibles et Hitomi se mit au travail, disposant son parchemin-clé sous une poignée de feuilles au centre d’une toute petite clairière. Elle savait que ses futures victimes passeraient par là – le trou dans le feuillage faisait comme un puits de lumière, de quoi attirer n’importe quel être vivant. L’instinct était une chose merveilleuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cibles arrivèrent. Comme Hitomi l’avait deviné, ils n’étaient pas de Konoha : ils portaient sur le front l’insigne de Suna, et des pièces d’armure assez caractéristiques. Ils étaient trois, que des garçons, âgés de peut-être seize ou dix-sept ans. Ils avaient sans doute beaucoup plus d’expérience de terrain que l’Équipe Sept. Pourtant, ils approchèrent du piège avec toute la naïveté d’une proie, et quand ils furent tous les trois quasiment au-dessus de son sceau, Hitomi l’activa d’un simple fil de chakra – simple, mais Kankurô aurait sans doute été un petit peu fier d’elle.

Aussitôt, une barrière presque opaque en forme de demi-sphère entoura les trois ninjas et un choc parcourut la bombe fumigène qu’elle avait soigneusement enterrée un petit centimètre sous le parchemin. Une fumée vaguement brunâtre monta de plus en plus vite, jusqu’à envahir l’espace clos, et les cibles se mirent à tousser, cherchant malgré l’aveuglement la sortie de ce piège. Il n’y en avait aucune. Seule une puissance brute permettait de briser ce piège, mais il était particulièrement compliqué de mobiliser son chakra quand on n’arrivait ni à respirer ni à voir devant soi. Un à un, ils s’effondrèrent, inconscients.

Délicatement, Hitomi coupa l’alimentation en chakra du piège, laissant la barrière redescendre. Déjà, le nuage de fumée perdait sa forme arrondie et se dissipait dans l’air : deux minutes plus tard, il n’en restait plus qu’une vague odeur de noix de muscade. Confiante, la jeune fille descendit de son perchoir et fouilla les trois corps jusqu’à trouver ce qu’elle cherchait. Un parchemin du Ciel, comme le leur. Elle fronça les sourcils et plissa les lèvres. Il leur faudrait recommencer et perdre autant de temps dans la forêt.

— Pas le bon, désolée, fit-elle en remontant sur la branche où Sasuke et Naruto l’attendaient. On le garde quand même, ça fera une équipe de moins dans la compétition.

— Hitomi ? C’était quoi ce poison ?

— Ne t’en fais pas, Naruto, ils ne vont pas mourir. Ce poison va juste les faire dormir quelques heures, et on est encore trop près de l’entrée pour que les prédateurs les repèrent. Ils iront très bien.

Et si ce n’était pas le cas… Pouvait-elle vraiment se permettre le luxe de s’en soucier ? Elle savait qu’à la première occasion, Orochimaru viendrait s’en prendre à Sasuke, sauf s’ils atteignaient la tour avant qu’il ne les repère. Elle-même ne parvenait pas à le trouver via ses méridiens. Non seulement il y avait énormément de signatures de chakra différentes concentrées dans une zone restreinte, ce qui rendrait ses sensations plus confuses, mais en plus il était fortement probable qu’il dissimule sa présence. Elle doutait d’être capable de percevoir un Sannin s’il souhaitait rester caché.

— On continue, affirma Sasuke. Où est le groupe le plus proche ?

Hitomi ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, juste le temps de trouver l’information qu’il lui demandait.

— Cent mètres à droite. On devrait les contourner, prendre de l’avance et tendre une autre embuscade.

Ceux-là étaient de Konoha, elle pouvait l’affirmer sans la moindre hésitation à la manière dont ils bondissaient d’arbre en arbre, le pied sûr et si rapides qu’aucune erreur n’aurait pu leur être permise. À une telle vitesse, le plus petit dérapage aurait été mortel. En fait, si l’Équipe Sept ne s’était pas trouvée sur une trajectoire favorable, jamais ils n’auraient été en position de les piéger. Cela se passa aussi délicatement qu’avec leurs premières victimes, si confiantes et si sûres de leurs capacités qu’elles foncèrent dans le piège la tête la première. Ils résistèrent un peu plus longtemps au poison, dont les composants étaient endémiques du Pays du Feu, mais succombèrent finalement comme les autres. Ceux-là, Hitomi les entoura d’un très rapide sceau de protection, au cas où. Elle avait entendu un grondement suspect pendant qu’elle mettait le piège en place, un peu trop flagrant pour qu’elle l’ignore.

Cette fois, c’était le bon rouleau. Tandis que Naruto et Sasuke montaient la garde autour d’elle, Sasuke les entourant d’une illusion pour dissimuler ses faits et gestes, elle invoqua Haîro et lui confia le rouleau en lui ordonnant de l’emmener avec lui quand elle le rappellerait. Elle avait choisi cette manière de procéder parce qu’elle n’aimait pas favoriser l’un de ses chats par rapport aux autres – le seul dont elle était juste un peu plus proche était Hoshihi, son familier, et ça, tous ses félins le comprenaient parfaitement.

— Il est temps de se diriger vers la tour, dit Sasuke quand l’illusion se dissipa et qu’elle réapparut, les mains vides.

— Je suis d’accord. Ça ne sert à rien de s’amuser à collecter le plus de parchemins possibles, d’autres équipes s’en chargeront. Si on se dépêche, on sera à la tour un peu après la tombée de la nuit.

Et peut-être, peut-être que ce serait assez rapide pour éviter Orochimaru. En silence, les trois adolescents s’élancèrent, le pas souple et assuré sur les branches qui s’étiraient comme un océan infini sous leurs pieds. En d’autres circonstances, Hitomi aurait apprécié la Forêt de la Mort. Elle aurait pris son temps pour la traverser, peut-être se serait-elle même attardée pour se faire la main sur les prédateurs géants qu’elle contenait. Mais elle savait qu’elle ne disposait pas un tel luxe.

Un kilomètre plus loin, ils durent faire un large détour pour éviter une troupe de tigres géants qui chassaient dans les fourrés. La jeune Yûhi ne pouvait s’empêcher de pester, l’humeur de plus en plus sombre, à chacune de ces petites embûches. Sur un terrain favorable, la distance entre les portes et la tour aurait pu être couverte par n’importe quel Genin en moins d’une heure, mais ils en avaient déjà perdu deux avec leurs pièges et le terrain semblait refuser qu’ils avancent de plus de cent mètres avant de devoir s’arrêter pour laisser passer une menace, ou trouver un moyen de l’éviter si elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Tout au fond d’elle, la jeune fille avait envie de se rouler en boule et de sangloter sa détresse et sa terreur.

Le serpent frappa un peu avant le coucher du soleil, fendant leur groupe en deux comme un prophète fendait une foule de fidèles. Sasuke et Hitomi se trouvaient d’un côté, Naruto de l’autre. C’était une bête immense, si longue et si épaisse qu’Hitomi ne pouvait en voir ni la tête ni la queue. Elle semblait se concentrer uniquement sur Naruto, et la jeune fille décida de le laisser s’en charger, parce qu’elle savait qu’il connaissait un voire plusieurs moyens de s’en sortir. Sasuke et elle… Sasuke et elle avaient leurs propres problèmes.

De leur côté de la forêt, une brutale attaque Fûton tailla parmi les arbres, découpant des portions entières de troncs peut-être centenaires. Lentement, les arbres s’effondrèrent dans un grincement de fin du monde, tandis que les deux jeunes gens bondissaient – heureusement dans la bonne direction – pour fuir l’impact. Une technique de cette envergure était au moins de rang B, au-delà de ce que Temari avait dans son arsenal. Jamais les défenses d’Hitomi n’auraient pu couper au travers. Elle était forcée d’esquiver et de courir, laissant malgré elle Naruto en arrière pour aider celui de ses frères qui, elle le savait, aurait le plus besoin d’aide.

Il se tenait devant eux, leur coupant la route – le ninja de Kusa qui contenait l’âme d’Orochimaru. Il avait l’air parfaitement intouché, comme si une portion de forêt ne venait pas de s’effondrer à la manière d’un château de cartes à ses pieds. Il sortit un rouleau de la Terre  et fit tout un spectacle de le pousser à l’intérieur de sa gorge, comme pour leur signifier qu’il faudrait l’éventrer pour le récupérer. Comme si c’était ce qui intéressait Hitomi. Elle voulait juste attraper Sasuke et Naruto comme des ballots sous ses bras et s’enfuir en courant aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter.

— Oh oh, je vois que les proies ont quelques ressources en elles… Très bien, ce sera plus amusant comme ça. Que le meilleur vive et avance jusqu’à la fin de cette épreuve… Et que les autres meurent.

Aussitôt, son aura meurtrière s’embrasa comme un feu aspergé d’huile, si épaisse qu’Hitomi était incapable de respirer, de remuer d’un cil de… De vivre. Elle ne pouvait pas… Et de toute façon à quoi bon ? C’était vain, elle était si faible, si inutile, si… si… Son cœur s’emballa dans sa poitrine, ses pulsations si rapides et si désordonnées qu’elle avait l’impression d’être en train de mourir. Non, elle était en train de mourir, elle en était certaine. Et elle devait… Elle devait abréger ses souffrances. Se tuer maintenant pour que le prédateur ne puisse pas jouer avec elle. Elle devait bien ça à tout le monde. Sasuke, Naruto, sa mère, Ensui… Ils seraient moins malheureux s’ils savaient que ç’avait été rapide.

Elle ne sut même pas comment le tantô se retrouva dans sa main, comment elle arriva à lever le bras malgré la pression innommable jusqu’à ce que le tranchant repose sur le creux le plus tendre et le plus délicat de sa gorge, là où quand on regardait avec attention on pouvait voir les pulsations discrètes de sa carotide. C’était un endroit intime, doux, si fragile que le moindre effleurement du tranchant toujours aussi acéré mettrait fin à ses jours. Et elle le devait. Elle le devait, n’est-ce pas ? Elle était impuissante et terrifiée, pourtant quelque chose au fond d’elle se révoltait profondément contre de telles pensées. Elle aimait vivre. Elle  _ voulait _ vivre. Elle avait une famille, des amis, de l’amour même parfois pour adoucir ses quelques peines. Elle était heureuse. Orochimaru ne pouvait pas lui voler ça.

Pourtant elle ne bougea pas quand les deux kunai lancés par le déserteur fendirent l’air dans sa direction, se contentant de regarder la mort arriver sans remuer d’un cil, jusqu’à ce que le poids de Sasuke la percute de plein fouet, la chassant de la trajectoire des armes qui auraient percé son cœur et sa jugulaire. Il saignait – sa jambe – mais c’était son regard fiévreux, affolé, le plus inquiétant, et ce fut ça qui sortit Hitomi de sa torpeur. Elle l’attrapa par le bras et bondit dans un des arbres qui avaient échappé à la puissance dévastatrice de leur adversaire, à la recherche d’un refuge, de protection – n’importe quoi.

Malheureusement le danger les attendait là aussi, un serpent trop gros pour être naturel qui s’approcha en silence en rampant par-dessus leurs têtes. Si ses écailles n’avaient pas frotté contre une protubérance de la branche dont il se servait comme levier, ni Hitomi ni Sasuke ne l’auraient entendu arriver. Elle le tua en le décapitant d’un coup de tantô et retint le corps pour qu’il ne tombe pas. La chute aurait averti Orochimaru de leur position. Elle ne souhaitait cela pour rien au monde.

Elle frémit d’horreur quand une forme grise commença à sortir du corps étêté du serpent et entraîna à nouveau Sasuke à sa suite, hors de portée du déserteur dont le corps se reformait déjà. Un sceau. C’était un sceau. Elle pouvait le sentir ; l’absurdité de cette observation lui donna en même temps envie de rire et de pleurer. Elle allait mourir. Elle allait échouer à protéger Sasuke, et elle allait mourir parce qu’elle n’était  _ pas de taille _ et qu’Orochimaru n’avait aucune raison de l’épargner.

— Vous ne devriez pas avoir le moindre relâchement… Les proies doivent toujours faire preuve de la plus grande vigilance quand elles tentent d’échapper à leur prédateur.

À toute vitesse, le Sannin enroula son corps autour de la branche sur laquelle il était perché, passant sur le tronc pour ensuite bondir vers ses proies. Cela se produisit en une fraction de seconde à peine, et pourtant il parvint à s’arrêter quand cinq shuriken se plantèrent dans le tronc, là où aurait dû se trouver sa tête. Hitomi manqua éclater en sanglots en voyant Naruto. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il soit là, pas si cela signifiait qu’Orochimaru allait lui faire du mal. Il n’avait jamais éveillé Kyûbi, il ne savait pas comment faire, il allait… Si elle ne faisait rien…

— Hé, toi, laisse ma famille tranquille !

— Naruto ! cria Sasuke. Ne fais pas l’idiot, fuis ! Nous ne sommes pas de taille face à lui, va-t’en !

— Oooh… Bravo, Naruto, tu as réussi à abattre mon gros reptile…

Encore une fois, de minuscules bulles d’hilarité virent caresser le cerveau d’Hitomi parce que c’était juste tellement  _ ridicule _ , elle allait mourir détruite par un fétichiste des serpents. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais surtout elle ne voulait pas mourir aux mains d’un type pareil. Le Sharingan de Sasuke, qui se désactivait, la tira de sa torpeur. Non, non, il ne pouvait pas, c’était un piège, il ne voulait pas ça, mais Hitomi… Hitomi était trop terrifiée pour l’en empêcher.

— Tiens, c’est notre rouleau que tu veux ? lança le jeune Uchiha en brandissant le rouleau du Ciel qu’ils avaient dérobé à leurs premiers adversaires. Prends-le et laisse-nous partir !

— Excellent, ton instinct te guide bien. Tout ce qu’une proie peut espérer de son prédateur, c’est qu’il daigne la laisser tranquille après avoir eu ce qu’il voulait.

— Attrape !

Avec un soupir d’angoisse, la jeune Yûhi regarda le rouleau effectuer un arc parfait à travers l’air et atterrir juste dans la main du déserteur qui… Le brûla d’une simple impulsion de chakra. Bien évidemment. Il n’avait absolument aucun usage de ces rouleaux parce qu’il n’était  _ pas un Genin _ .

— Malheureusement, tu t’es fourvoyé sur mes intentions. Ce rouleau, j’aurais pu m’en emparer après vous avoir tués. Mais ce n’est pas ça qui m’intéresse.

L’homme se mordit le pouce et remonta l’une de ses manches, révélant un sceau d’invocation. Hitomi avait appris au travers de ses lectures que certains contrats se gravaient à même le corps. Des invocations particulièrement capricieuses et indépendantes, comme le légendaire Manda qui requérait une centaine de proies humaines à chaque fois qu’il était appelé dans le monde physique. Soudain, elle était stupidement reconnaissante pour la simplicité du fonctionnement de ses propres invocations. Elle avait envie de serrer Aotsuki en personne dans ses bras pour avoir établi ou soutenu la continuité des règles observées par le clan de félins aujourd’hui.

— Dans tes rêves ! hurla Naruto en se jetant en direction du Sannin.

Hitomi et Sasuke crièrent d’un même élan angoissé, trop lents pour intercepter la course de leur frère, pour l’empêcher de voler vers ce qu’ils considéraient comme une mort certaine.

— Ninpô : La danse d’écailles infinies !

Une tête de serpent colossale jaillit de terre aux pieds du déserteur et sa mâchoire intercepta le jinchûriki dans sa course, s’enfonçant si brutalement dans son torse qu’elle lui brisa quelques côtes – Hitomi put entendre le craquement de l’endroit où elle se tenait, immobile et impuissante. Avant que le serpent ne puisse plonger à nouveau, elle se lança en avant, échappant aux doigts de Sasuke qui s’étaient accrochés à l’une de ses manches. À l’intérieur de son esprit, jusque sous sa peau, la voix qui l’avait hantée sans repos au Pays des Vagues s’était remise à chanter des promesses de mort, de carnage, et cette fois, elle était peut-être un tout petit peu plus encline à l’écouter.

Elle attrapa Naruto dans son élan, le projeta contre un arbre et leva son tantô pour parer l’un des crochets du serpent qui filait droit vers son visage. Pas assez forte, pas assez rapide, elle n’eut que le bienheureux réflexe de se jeter elle-même sur le côté, la joue droite en feu. Roulant sur son épaule pour amortir le choc, elle se redressa et leva la main pour la porter à son visage. La douleur était déchirante, un feu qui lui donnait l’impression de perdre ses autres sens dans un brouillard d’agonie. Ses doigts revinrent rouges — elle sentait déjà le liquide lui couler dans le cou, détremper le tissu de son kimono.

Naruto, qu’elle protégeait de son corps, revint à lui et ouvrit les yeux. Ils restèrent brouillés un instant, puis s’éclaircirent et se fixèrent sur son visage, sur l’endroit où elle pouvait sentir la blessure avaler sa joue. Ses traits se crispèrent, l’expression indéfinissable, et puis… Et puis ses yeux virèrent au rouge et un chakra malsain, vicieux, se mit à hurler dans l’air, déchirant l’aura meurtrière d’Orochimaru. La voix qui tirait sous la peau d’Hitomi bondit en réponse, plus sublime et tentatrice que jamais.

Et elle.

Elle, elle était terrifiée.

Le chakra de Kyûbi se déroulait autour d’eux comme des rubans de fumée, pratiquement visibles, teintant de haine et de furie tout ce qu’ils touchaient. Naruto, entouré d’une masse de chakra orange bouillonnante, se releva soudain en contournant la protection qu’elle lui avait offerte. Son chakra l’effleura à peine mais ce fut assez pour que son bras, là où il l’avait touchée par inadvertance, soit légèrement brûlé. Cette nouvelle douleur se noyait dans son insignifiance, perdue à milieu de celle qui lui déchirait la joue et rendait même sa respiration difficile.

— Alors comme ça, fit Orochimaru d’un ton intéressé, le garçon en qui a été scellé Kyûbi a survécu ?

Comme si le contact du chakra d’un Bijû ne brûlait pas atrocement, comme si ce n’était rien de difficile, Orochimaru déploya une langue si longue qu’elle s’enroula autour des bras de Naruto, le stoppant dans sa charge, et le souleva de terre. Les yeux brouillés de douleur, Hitomi vit Orochimaru commencer à former des mudras qui n’auguraient rien de bon. Elle voulait lancer des aiguilles dans sa direction, l’arrêter mais, comme s’il l’avait senti, il prenait bien garde à conserver Naruto en bouclier.

— Sous l’effet de l’excitation, les pouvoirs du démon-renard filtrent à l’extérieur de leur prison… Quel phénomène intéressant ! Et on dirait que les inscriptions sur ton ventre apparaissent en relief…

Avec une brutalité qui donna envie à Hitomi de hurler, le déserteur planta sa main nimbée de chakra dans le ventre de son frère, lui faisant instantanément perdre connaissance. Puis il le balança à travers les arbres comme s’il n’était rien de plus qu’un jouet brisé, et les mains d’Hitomi agirent avant même qu’elle puisse réfléchir, cinq aiguilles de combat le clouant au tronc d’un arbre. Elle avait envie de courir vers lui, d’aller le chercher, de s’assurer qu’il allait bien, mais elle savait que c’était impossible. Elle devait encore déjouer les probabilités pour tenter de sauver Sasuke.

D’un geste décidé, elle dégaina à nouveau son sabre et effectua les mudras pour un Fouet Aqueux. C’était sa technique la plus offensive. Elle savait qu’elle n’avait aucune chance, distraite par intermittences par sa joue brûlante et le sang qui ne semblait pas cesser de lui couler dans le cou, mais elle devait essayer. La voix en elle se fit caressante, s’enroulant autour de ses pensées comme une amante, tentant de la persuader de s’abandonner, de la laisser faire.

Son chakra noué comme un poing à l’intérieur de son corps, Hitomi se rua sur le déserteur.


	52. De sang, de chakra et de rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW VIOLENCE GRAPHIQUE sur tout le chapitre

Hitomi aurait pleuré de soulagement en voyant Sasuke, remis de la peur qui l’avait jusque-là pétrifié, se redresser et se ruer à ses côtés. Elle n’avait pas à affronter un Sannin toute seule, et même s’ils n’avaient virtuellement aucune chance, le fait de ne pas dépendre uniquement d’elle-même dans cet enfer était un immense soulagement pour elle. Les yeux de son frère s’attardèrent sur sa joue, puis les prunelles noires virèrent au rouge, percutées de deux tomoes noirs. Il dégaina Shinji to Giri d’un geste sûr et prit position près d’elle.

Ils s’élancèrent d’un même mouvement, la peur oubliée dans la fureur de voir leur compagnon tombé, leur danse mortelle et instinctive plus harmonieuse qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été. Hitomi savait ce que son frère avait en tête et se chargeait de créer des ouvertures pour qu’il puisse lancer ses projectiles, le regardant dérouler des mètres et des mètres de fil pour tendre son piège en plein milieu d’un combat actif, son fouet claquant à chaque fois qu’Orochimaru tentait de s’approcher de lui. L’insistance de la voix dans sa tête hantait ses mouvements et l’écorchait vive, mais elle était terrifiée à l’idée de l’écouter, de s’ouvrir à toutes ses promesses de dévastation.

— Katon : Le Feu du Dragon !

Les câbles ninjas s’enflammèrent aussitôt, courant jusqu’au déserteur pour l’enfermer dans leur étreinte infernale, qui ne fit absolument rien pour éteindre les flammes. Hitomi était à bout de souffle, tout comme Sasuke, les doigts devenus glacés à cause de tout le chakra qu’elle devait utiliser pour bouger avec une telle force, une telle vitesse, et qu’elle n’osait pas relâcher.

— Une telle maîtrise du Sharingan en dépit de ton jeune âge, susurra le déserteur au milieu des braises d’une voix douce. Tu es bien le digne héritier de la lignée des Uchiha… Cela ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais : je te veux.

Hitomi avait envie de hurler qu’il ne l’aurait pas, jamais, de cracher à son visage qui fondait lentement pour en révéler un deuxième, mais elle savait… Elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l’arrêter. Elle était trop faible, trop impuissante, même pas digne d’être qualifiée de proie aux yeux de l’homme qui convoitait son frère. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, allumant un feu nouveau de sel et d’agonie sur celle qui était blessée, et elle se rua vers le déserteur en hurlant, son sabre brandi dans une attaque aussi stupide que suicidaire.

Elle ne fit même pas cinq pas, pétrifiée en plein élan par la technique qu’Orochimaru venait d’incanter sans aucune mudra ni énonciation. La différence de pouvoir était terrifiante, son emprise si lourde sur elle qu’elle respiration à peine, le seul mouvement dont elle était capable se concentrant sur les petits allers et retours de son souffle bref et brisé sur ses lèvres. Elle fit flamboyer son chakra à l’intérieur d’elle, tenta de pousser contre les limites qui lui meurtrissaient les membres et l’étouffaient lentement. En vain.

— Tu n’as rien à envier à ton frère, Sasuke-kun. Je vois dans tes yeux un pouvoir encore plus grand que celui d’Itachi.

Malgré la technique qui l’emprisonnait lui aussi, les traits de Sasuke se durcirent.

— Mais qui es-tu à la fin ? hurla-t-il d’une voix si pleine de fureur et de vulnérabilité qu’elle donnait envie à Hitomi de vomir de terreur.

— Je m’appelle Orochimaru. Si tu souhaites me revoir, donne-toi à fond pour passer cet examen. Et crois-moi, tu auras envie de me revoir…

Soudain, la tête du déserteur sembla se décrocher de ses épaules et voler, voler jusqu’au cou mal protégé de Sasuke, s’accrocher comme une sangsue à la peau délicate et fragile. Hitomi perçut un pic brutal de chakra, peut-être aussi malsain et toxique que celui de Kyûbi, puis la tête se retira, laissant Sasuke s’effondrer à genoux en gémissant. Le déserteur s’essuya les lèvres et sourit comme s’il venait de tenir la plus plaisante des conversations. Hitomi n’avait jamais haï quelqu’un aussi fort.

— Tu viendras me trouver, Sasuke, tu viendras à la recherche de pouvoir, je le sais…

Et soudain il disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles, son emprise se dissipant autour d’Hitomi. Elle se rua vers Sasuke, écarta le col de son manteau de combat du bout des doigts et plissa les lèvres pour étouffer un sanglot quand elle vit la Marque Maudite dans son cou. À genoux, tout le corps tendu de douleur, son frère gémissait, le son grandissant en intensité jusqu’à devenir un hurlement, comme si du feu lui courait dans les veines et dévastait tout sur son passage.

Derrière les arbres, le soleil se coucha, volant à l’univers sa lumière. Hitomi se souvint soudain comme un coup de poing dans le ventre que non, les ennuis n’étaient pas terminés, au contraire. Du bout des doigts, elle trouva l’un des points vitaux le long du cou de Sasuke et appuya, le plongeant de force dans une inconscience où la douleur ne pouvait l’atteindre. Entre ses bras, il s’effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, le front déjà enflammé de fièvre.

Les jambes tremblantes, épuisée et meurtrie comme elle ne l’avait jamais été, Hitomi le laissa là un instant et alla décrocher Naruto de son arbre. Sa peau était si froide que pendant un instant la jeune fille craignit pour sa vie. Soutenant son poids d’un bras, elle glissa une main dans son cou et soupira de soulagement en trouvant un pouls lent mais sûr sous ses doigts. Un pas après l’autre, elle se rapprocha du corps inerte de Sasuke et allongea les deux frères côte à côte.

Alors seulement décida-t-elle de s’occuper d’elle-même. Elle déroula un sceau de stockage et libéra son contenu, trouvant une gourde remplie d’eau et, dans l’une de ses poches, un petit miroir. Elle déchira l’une des manches de son kimono pour nettoyer la plaie sur sa joue, essayant de ne pas vomir de douleur. Quand elle fut parvenue à se débarrasser d’une grosse partie du sang, elle leva le miroir et observa son reflet.

Une partie importante de sa joue droite n’était qu’un amas de chair à vif, de sang et de… D’autre chose. Si elle devait deviner, il s’agissait du venin du serpent qui l’avait blessée à l’origine. Au vu de la forme de ses crochets, la plaie aurait dû être mince et droite, mais si ce poison était un type d’acide, cela expliquait qu’elle se soit étendue. Hitomi devait trouver un moyen d’arrêter le processus avant que la peau de sa joue ne soit totalement percée.

Les mains tremblantes, elle traça un sceau à même le sol, une barrière semi-imperméable qui pouvait héberger un petit feu sans libérer la fumée pour une vingtaine de minutes environ. Cela suffirait. Ses gestes étaient saccadés et approximatifs, mais elle parvint assez vite à enflammer un petit tas de bois sec. Quand le feu eut bien pris, elle s’empara de l’un de ses kunai et le plongea dans les flammes. Le métal se mit bien vite à chauffer, si bien que le tenir devenait compliqué. Elle serra la main autour de la garde, se forçant à faire preuve de détermination. Elle ne pouvait pas faillir, et cette blessure devait être arrêtée avant de devenir vraiment sérieuse.

Elle dut prendre son poignet gauche avec sa main droite pour parvenir à amener la lame brûlante jusqu’à son visage. Quand l’acier toucha sa blessure et se mit à siffler, elle perdit connaissance pendant quelques secondes, la douleur pire que tout ce qu’elle avait jamais ressenti, sa volonté seule la maintenant debout. Elle dut répéter le processus par deux fois, grignotant sur la peau intacte qu’il lui restait pour être sûre de bien brûler tout le poison. Des petits bruits d’animal meurtri franchissaient de temps à autre la porte de ses lèvres – elle aurait été incapable de garder le silence si sa vie en avait dépendu.

Tout d’abord, elle devait abriter Sasuke et Naruto. Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de l’heure qu’il était, la portion de ciel qu’elle pouvait voir à travers le trou qu’Orochimaru avait creusé dans la forêt était trop petit. Elle ne savait pas quand l’équipe d’Otogakure attaquerait, mais elle devrait être prête à ce moment-là, elle n’avait pas d’autre chose. Ses yeux s’étaient habitués à l’obscurité, lui permettant de repérer un Chêne d’Hashirama, colossal et fier, dont les racines parfois épaisses de plus de deux mètres fourniraient une protection relative, mais peut-être suffisante, avec un peu de chance.

Kakashi ne lui avait jamais tant manqué qu’à cet instant. Il aurait su quoi faire, lui. Peut-être même aurait-il pu protéger Naruto et Sasuke d’Orochimaru. Il en avait la puissance et le talent, et des centaines de techniques que le déserteur ne pouvait pas connaître grâce à son Sharingan. Et même si ça n’avait pas été le cas, il s’en serait mieux sorti qu’elle, avec sa joue gravement brûlée et ses mains qui tremblaient d’épuisement et de terreur. Elle se sentait impuissante, tellement impuissante et  _ inutile _ aussi. Tout ce qu’elle avait fait, toutes ces planifications, rien n’avait suffi.

Quand ses frères furent protégés de la vue et de potentielles intempéries, elle s’assit un instant, but une longue goulée d’eau à sa gourde, et se releva. Elle n’avait pas le temps ni le droit de se reposer. Le repos était pour les ninjas méritants, ceux qui avaient terminé la mission avec succès. Ce n’était pas son cas, de toute évidence.

Toute la nuit, elle travailla à installer des pièges autour de son petit campement. Elle n’avait ni l’imagination de Naruto ni l’adresse naturelle de Sasuke avec les câbles, mais son cœur était broyé par la haine, un sentiment qui stimulait une part d’elle vicieuse et cruelle. Ces gens qui allaient venir tenter de faire du mal à ses frères ne méritaient pas la plus petite étincelle de pitié, seulement la douleur et la destruction qu’elle leur fournirait sans réserve. Au fond d’elle, la voix qui ne s’était pas tue un instant depuis son réveil murmura son approbation – et de tendres cajoleries.

Ils arrivèrent à l’aube, trois silhouettes découpées à contrejour par le soleil levant, menaçantes et fières comme si l’insigne sur leurs fronts n’avait pas été forgé dans le sang et les larmes. Elle sentit leur présence juste avant de les voir, repéra l’écureuil qui lui fonçait dessus à toute allure. Elle le chassa d’un kunai, priant, priant… Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi. Lentement, elle se leva et fit face à ses adversaires.

— Alors, on veille au lieu de dormir ? fit celui à droite – Zaku, il s’appelait Zaku. Ton tour de garde est terminé. Réveille Sasuke.

— Tiens tiens, les pantins d’Orochimaru. Saviez-vous qu’il était venu nous rendre une petite visite ? À cause de lui, mes deux petits frères sont blessés et inconscients. Dois-je vraiment vous exprimer l’étendue de ma colère ?

Elle vit la surprise sur leurs visages et en profita, plaquant sa main au sol dans une violente décharge de chakra. Aussitôt, un arbre entier explosa à leur gauche, des armes se mirent à voler dans toutes les directions – ils ne pouvaient les éviter toutes. La fille, Kin, se retrouva avec deux entailles croisées sur son épaule gauche. Elle n’avait pas esquivé assez vite, et ces ninjas ne se battaient pas ensemble. S’ils se gênaient dans leurs manœuvres, le plus faible encaissait.

— Salope ! persifla l’ennemie.

Hitomi répliqua avec un sourire cruel qui retroussa légèrement ses lèvres sur ses dents. Elle était dans un état pitoyable, au-delà de toutes les perceptions que son corps pouvait faire de la douleur, l’esprit et le corps en feu, mais elle se vengerait, elle se vengerait sur eux, c’était… Elle devait se le promettre. Sans incantation ni mudras, le Fouet Aqueux apparut dans sa main droite, le chakra modelé par sa volonté pure, tandis qu’elle dégainait son tantô de la gauche.

— Si vous le voulez, vous allez devoir venir le chercher.

— Ça ne me pose aucun problème, fit Dosu d’un air amusé.

Comme si elle n’était qu’un moucheron. Insignifiante. Elle affermit sa volonté, activa un autre piège du bout du pied. Le sol devant eux se fendit en deux et des flammes jaillirent d’un seul coup, d’une couleur bleue peu naturelle. Jamais Hitomi n’avait été aussi reconnaissante pour les connaissances qu’Ensui lui avait enfoncé dans le crâne. Si elle survivait, elle devrait trouver un moyen de le remercier.

Kin se jeta sur elle la première. Elle était plus forte, plus rapide, sans doute trop compétente pour un examen Chûnin, mais c’était ce qu’Orochimaru avait voulu, Hitomi en avait parfaitement conscience. Par petites touches, son ombre s’éveilla et commença à modifier la posture de son adversaire. Elle l’effleurait d’un murmure noir, lui levait très légèrement le bras puis relâchait son emprise, le tout en une demi-seconde à peine, avant de tenter de percer sa garde par la faille ainsi ouverte. Elle aurait peut-être réussi avec un adversaire plus proche de son niveau, mais Kin se contentait de se remettre en place encore et encore, parant son sabre et son fouet comme s’il s’agissait de simples jouets.

Elle dut rouler en arrière pour éviter l’impulsion sonique que Zaku projetait dans sa direction, l’esquive si limite que quelques-uns de ses cheveux furent tranchés au passage. Elle n’aurait pu s’en moquer davantage. Si se raser la tête lui avait permis de survivre… Elle repoussa Kin, qui l’avait suivie, d’un coup de pied et exulta quand cette fois elle toucha sa cible, le sourire féroce de retour sur ses lèvres. Une part sombre et secrète d’elle-même roucoula presque en voyant la grimace de douleur déformer les traits de la kunoichi ennemie. Qu’elle paye.

— Kin, Zaku, on arrête de jouer.

Comme s’ils répondaient à un signal, les trois ninjas se regroupèrent, puis repartirent à l’assaut. Un devant elle, un à droite, un à gauche. Elle ne pouvait en arrêter que deux à la fois, et laisser le troisième la toucher. Résolue, elle tourna le dos à Kin, leva son sabre et son fouet, et…

— La Tornade de Konoha !

Hitomi n’avait jamais cru être aussi stupidement heureuse d’entendre ces mots, ses yeux écarquillés dévorant du regard la silhouette de Lee tandis qu’il heurtait de plein fouet ses adversaires, les forçant à reculer. Il se dressa devant elle, solidement campé sur ses deux jambes, une aura de douce colère se formant autour de lui.

— De quoi tu te mêles ? demanda Dosu.

— Je suis le Resplendissant Fauve de Jade de Konoha, Rock Lee, et vous ne toucherez pas à ma camarade !

Hitomi laissa échapper un sanglot de gratitude pure et tomba à genoux, incapable de tenir debout une seconde de plus. Elle avait consommé tant de chakra durant son combat contre Orochimaru que des frissons, premier avertissement avant un véritable syndrome de manque, agitaient ses membres.

— Merci, Lee, murmura-t-elle d’une voix étranglée, merci…

— Je serai toujours prêt à voler à ton secours en cas de danger.

Elle porta une main à son visage pour essuyer ses larmes et dégager son champ de vision. Dire que dans un autre univers, entre les pages d’une multitude de livres, cette dévotion avait appartenu à quelqu’un d’autre… Elle ne savait quel dieu s’était penchée sur elle pour que Lee lui sourie comme ça, avec une douceur sur laquelle elle n’était pas capable de poser de mots, mais elle était reconnaissante, c’était certain.

Devant eux, les ninjas d’Otogakure se préparèrent à l’attaque, Dosu s’avançant vers eux après avoir lancé son rouleau à Zaku.

— Fais… Fais attention, dit-elle d’une voix tremblante. Les deux garçons utilisent des techniques liées au son, et la fille, des aiguilles. Ils sont beaucoup plus forts que le Genin moyen.

Dosu bondit dans leur direction et Hitomi, trouvant quelque part au fond d’elle une énergie qu’elle aurait juré ne plus posséder, se remit sur pieds. Elle lança kunai, shuriken et senbon en une pluie tenace, salve après salves, forçant leur assaillant à reculer pour tenter son assaut sous un autre angle, encore et encore. Une autre onde sonore de Zaku fendit l’air, la forçant à se plaquer au sol, et Dosu en profita pour attaquer, son bras armé prêt à servir. À mains nues, Lee arracha l’une des racines les plus épaisses de l’arbre Hashirama sous lequel Sasuke et Naruto étaient cachés, s’en servant comme d’un bouclier.

— Tes attaques cachent une technique particulière, pas vrai ? Pas question de les parer de plein fouet ! D’autant que j’ai déjà eu l’occasion de te voir à l’œuvre, avant le premier examen.

Une brutale flamme de chakra déchira l’air – le début de l’enchaînement d’ouverture de la Fleur de Lotus. Kin profita de la confusion pour se jeter à nouveau sur Hitomi, l’impact brutal envoyant un autre genre de feu dans sa joue blessée. Elle enroula son fouet autour du poignet de son adversaire et tira, emportant un peu de peau et de sang dans son sillage. Son autre bras leva le sabre et frappa en direction de la gorge de la kunoichi, espérant en finir rapidement. Malheureusement, l’aînée était trop rapide, tandis qu’Hitomi était trop occupée à parer et esquiver pour parvenir à placer un coup décisif.

Alors que Lee piégeait Dosu dans ses bandages et amorçait sa descente, elle perçut le mouvement de Zaku du coin de l’œil. Laissant Kin planter l’une de ses aiguilles dans son épaule, elle lui attrapa le bras de son autre main pour l’immobiliser, et laissa filer son ombre à toute vitesse vers l’arrière… Trop tard. Il venait de s’agenouiller ; sa technique s’était activée, transformant le sol en éponge et annulant l’impact redoutable qu’aurait dû causer l’assaut de Lee.

La voix se fit plus pressante à son oreille, un baiser de douceur et d’agonie qui l’hypnotisa pendant une seconde. Le temps qu’elle reprenne le contrôle, Lee était tombé à genoux et vomissait, du sang coulant de l’oreille qu’elle pouvait voir. Il ne pouvait pas se battre, pas sans sens de l’équilibre, et Hitomi… Hitomi avait déjà prouvé qu’elle n’était pas de taille contre ces trois-là. D’une bourrade, elle repoussa Kin en direction de Zaku et arracha l’aiguille de son épaule, la laissant tomber à ses pieds.

Dosu et Zaku semblaient se concentrer sur Lee pour l’instant. Ils se vantaient tous les deux de la qualité et de la puissance de leurs techniques, dévoilant bien plus d’informations qu’il n’était prudent au passage. Si Hitomi avait été leur sensei, elle leur aurait scellé la langue, que ça leur serve de leçon – ou peut-être simplement pour ne plus entendre leurs voix, jamais. Une autre attaque cueillit Lee de plein fouet, la voix hurla à l’intérieur d’Hitomi, la suppliant de se laisser faire, de s’ouvrir.

Et elle le fit. Du chakra explosa en vagues terribles tout autour d’elle tandis qu’elle se relevait comme si ses blessures n’existaient plus. Sous sa peau, on distinguait soudain le dessin délicat de ses méridiens, bleu et brillant comme un joyau, comme le Rasengan, comme l’infini, la couleur pure et véritable du chakra. Plus rapide qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été, elle percuta Dosu de plein fouet, disparue dans un tourbillon de couleurs floues et de cris exaltés. Quand elle s’immobilisa enfin, elle était à califourchon sur les épaules de son adversaire et ses doigts étaient plongés dans sa seule orbite visible, rouges de sang.

Sous l’injonction de la voix, elle commença à tirer, tirer, et une force merveilleuse et terrible l’envahit, forçant sur ses méridiens pour tout absorber. La douleur était innommable, pire encore que ce qu’elle avait ressenti quand sa joue était rongée par l’acide. Hitomi l’accueillit comme une vieille amie, l’acceptant sans commune mesure, et rejeta la tête en arrière en un rire qui n’avait plus rien d’humain. Elle renvoya la force dans le corps de l’homme, qui commença à se convulser en hurlant sous elle, ses cris mêlés à la farouche hilarité qui coulait hors de ses lèvres comme une cascade.

Quand elle se releva, les deux autres eurent un mouvement de recul. Ils ne saignaient pas, ni l’un ni l’autre, mais la voix lui promit que ce n’était pas grave, qu’elle pouvait quand même les faire souffrir et mourir, qu’elle avait le pouvoir, tout le pouvoir qu’elle voulait, que c’était à elle, rien qu’à elle. Elle s’élança sur Zaku d’abord, le garçon avec une étincelle perverse dans les yeux, ses ongles traçant un sillon de feu sur sa joue. C’était assez pour la voix, qui lui montra comment tirer pour lui voler toute sa force de vie et renvoyer le feu là où il n’avait rien à faire, jusqu’à l’intérieur de son sang qui commença à bouillir. Il mourut lui aussi en hurlant et se convulsant.

Après cela, la fille qui était la plus faible des trois ne fut pas plus difficile à abattre qu’une pauvre proie terrifiée, et Hitomi se tint debout devant ce carnage, le corps plus gorgé de chakra qu’il ne l’avait jamais été, les yeux voilés par le pouvoir que la voix avait sur elle. Elle étendit ses méridiens comme un appel, à la recherche d’une proie, n’importe laquelle. La chasse n’était pas terminée, tous les ennemis n’étaient pas tombés.

Il apparut devant elle comme un mirage. Shikamaru. Avec ses cheveux en désordre et ses yeux remplis de terreur et d’incompréhension. Hitomi s’agita sous l’emprise que la voix avait sur elle. Son cousin n’était pas une proie. Elle l’aimait. Elle griffa, feula à l’intérieur de son esprit, luttant pour reprendre le contrôle. À l’extérieur, son corps avait commencé à lever les bras et Shikamaru ne faisait rien pour se protéger, ne faisait rien pour se défendre ou pour esquiver. Les ongles maculés de rouge d’Hitomi lui effleurèrent la peau, prêts à faire couler son sang  _ à lui _ parce que la voix l’avait ordonné.

Un mur de sable se dressa soudain entre Shikamaru et elle. Elle fit volte-face. Gaara. Un autre visage tant aimé. Elle ne voulait pas,  _ elle ne voulait pas… _ Elle fit un pas vers lui, et encore un autre. Le sable devint un dôme qui se referma sur elle, la plongeant dans le noir. La voix hurla, furieuse, et soudain Hitomi reprit le contrôle comme un élastique qui claque et se brise à force de tension, s’effondrant sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffons.

Elle éclata en sanglots épuisés, le corps en feu du bout des pieds jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux, ses Portes si gorgées de chakra que le moindre mouvement lui donnait l’impression qu’elle allait exploser. Des ondes de chakra pur émanaient d’elle, lui donnant l’impression que sa peau partait en fumée. Le sable s’effondra d’un coup sur le sol, et avant qu’elle ait pu réagir, Gaara était près d’elle, sa main douce et fraîche lui effleurait le cou. Elle sentit son propre pouls battre contre ses doigts, rapide et désordonné. Elle croisa son regard et ferma les yeux, le massacre auquel elle venait de prendre part dansant devant ses paupières closes. C’était… C’était elle. C’était elle qui avait fait ça.

— Shhh...Ca va aller, Hitomi. C’est terminé.

Elle rit presque, un son entre sanglot et hilarité, devant l’absurdité de ce qu’il lui promettait. Non, ça n’allait pas aller. Ça n’allait pas aller du tout. Elle abritait une monstruosité en elle et n’était manifestement pas capable de lui résister sous la pression, et Sasuke… Et Naruto… Elle se releva d’un bond, ignorant la douleur qui l’embrasa en réponse. Elle avança d’un pas vacillant vers ses frères, un deuxième qui manqua de la faire tomber à nouveau. Seul Gaara, qui glissa son bras autour de son épaule pour la soutenir, l’empêcha de chuter.

— Tu as l’air au bout du rouleau, observa-t-il avec sollicitude. Tu devrais te reposer, on veillera sur toi, mon équipe et celle de Shikamaru.

— Comment…

— Quand on a vu qu’ils étaient les plus proches de nous, on a décidé de les rejoindre pour les aider à collecter leurs rouleaux. C’était facile. Ensuite, on a commencé à vous chercher, mais aucun de nous n’avait de compétences de traqueur. Je suis désolé qu’on ait pris si longtemps, vraiment.

— Tu es là maintenant. C’est ça qui compte. Tu peux m’aider à aller près de Sasuke et Naruto ?

Le jeune homme s’exécuta, un pas après l’autre, jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse l’aider à s’asseoir près des formes étendues et immobiles de ses frères. Shikamaru était là aussi, silencieux, l’air sombre. Autour d’eux, Temari, Kankurô, Ino et Chôji montaient la garde, chacun à un point cardinal.

— Hitomi, demanda son cousin d’une voix blanche, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Tout en coupant une maille après l’autre la chemise de résille d’acier que portait Sasuke sous son manteau, dont elle l’avait déjà débarrassé, elle répondit :

— Orochimaru des Sannin, voilà ce qu’il s’est passé. Il nous a attaqués de nulle part, en se faisant passer pour l’un des ninjas de Kusa, on s’est fait écraser. Il… Il jouait avec nous, Shika. Je n’ai rien pu faire pour l’empêcher de faire ce qu’il voulait, marquer Sasuke. J-je dois voir ce que je peux faire contre le sceau qu’il lui a apposé.

Le jeune homme, médusé, baissa les yeux sur le corps inconscient du dernier des Uchiha. Survivre d’une rencontre avec le traître des Sannin, c’était… C’était soit un absurde coup de chance, soit le signe qu’on méritait absolument la promotion Chûnin. Oh, Shikamaru ne doutait pas que sa cousine  _ mérite _ la promotion, mais elle était tellement au bout du rouleau, avec cette masse de chair cicatricielle là où sa joue avait été encore parfaitement lisse et douce la veille, et dans ses yeux un reflet hanté qui lui donnait des frissons d’angoisse… Il était certain qu’il s’agissait d’un coup de chance.

— Et les trois cadavres, là-bas ? demanda-t-il d’une voix douce.

— Des subordonnés d’Orochimaru. Otogakure… C’est lui, c’est son œuvre, son village. Ils avaient pour ordre de nous tuer, Sasuke, Naruto, moi. Pour Sasuke, je suis sûre que c’était censé être un test, mais pour nous… Lee est intervenu quand j’étais prête à abandonner, mais contre celui avec le bras bizarre, là-bas, il ne pouvait rien faire. Je regarderai ce que je peux faire pour lui quand je me serai occupée de Naruto et Sasuke.

Sa voix était dure, distante, froide, comme si ce qu’elle venait de vivre appartenait à quelqu’un d’autre, qu’elle n’était qu’une spectatrice, comme si elle n’avait pas envie de s’effondrer en pleurant de douleur et de disparaître quelque part où on ne pourrait plus jamais la trouver. Enfin, elle eut coupé assez de mailles pour dévoiler pleinement l’endroit où Orochimaru avait mordu Sasuke. La zone était rouge, enflée et brûlante au toucher, comme une infection. Le sceau apparaissait comme un choc de noir absolu sur sa peau pâle, bien plus avancé que tout ce dont Hitomi était capable.

Pourtant, il y avait bien un petit quelque chose qu’elle pouvait faire. Cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais peut-être… Peut-être que ça empêcherait la Marque Maudite d’étendre son emprise à l’intérieur de l’esprit de Sasuke, peut-être que ce serait juste assez pour l’empêcher d’embrasser la voie qu’Orochimaru traçait pour lui. Elle prit un instant pour calmer les tremblements de ses mains, puis sortit de sa ceinture un pinceau et une petite bouteille d’encre.

Dessiner un sceau sur la peau n’était pas si différent que de le faire sur du papier. Ce qui séparait un simple dessin temporaire des véritables sceaux corporels était la manière dont on perturbait le flux de chakra à l’endroit du motif pour l’abreuver en pouvoir. Ici, ce serait différent : le chakra d’Hitomi servirait à maintenir le sceau en place, plutôt que celui de Sasuke comme c’était le cas pour la Marque Maudite. À demi plongée dans sa Bibliothèque pour maintenir son calme, la jeune fille traça un trait après l’autre sans jamais relever son pinceau pour autre chose que reprendre de l’encre. Quand elle eut fini, elle s’autorisa un instant de répit, fermant les yeux pour rassembler sa volonté.

Sa main frappa avec force l’endroit où brillait la marque maudite, une décharge de chakra activant le sceau qu’elle avait tracé. Sans reprendre connaissance, Sasuke se mit à hurler et à se débattre sous sa main, ses ruades si violentes que Gaara dut intervenir pour le maintenir en place. Cela dura de longues minutes, ses cris si pleins de douleur et d’angoisse que des larmes réapparurent au coin des yeux d’Hitomi, roulant sur ses joues et tombant sur les cheveux du malade pour s’y perdre, enfin.

Et puis il s’apaisa et elle retira sa main. C’était fait. Cela tiendrait au moins le coup jusqu’à la fin de l’examen, à condition qu’elle le remplisse en chakra régulièrement. Elle inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises puis se dirigea vers Naruto, qui n’avait pas remué d’un cil depuis qu’Orochimaru s’en était pris à son sceau. Avec l’aide de Shikamaru, elle lui retira son manteau marqué de l’emblème des Uzumaki, puis sa propre chemise de mailles.  Le sceau de Kyûbi se dessinait nettement sur son ventre, une véritable œuvre d’art. Par-dessus le travail du Quatrième Hokage, on pouvait voir les altérations provoquées par la main viciée du déserteur. Hitomi contempla un instant ses options, puis se mit au travail.

Il lui fallut de longues et angoissantes minutes de silence pour réduire la portée des altérations de petits coups de pinceau légers à droite, à gauche, sur chacun des cinq impacts laissés par la main du Sannin. Gaara fixait le sceau du regard sans rien dire. Hitomi savait qu’il en possédait un semblable, qu’il le reconnaissait pour ce qu’il était. Peut-être… Peut-être qu’ils allaient pouvoir parler, avant le début des sélections pour la troisième épreuve. Peut-être que Gaara aurait pour son frère des réponses qu’elle ne pouvait lui apporter.

Sur Naruto, l’effet de l’activation du sceau fut tout aussi immédiat, mais bien moins extrême. Il battit des paupières, le regard vague et perdu, puis sembla reconnaître sa sœur penchée sur lui. Il leva une main, toujours un peu trop froide, effleura la blessure sur sa joue, la laissa retomber sur le sol. Elle sourit en réponse, une petite expression mensongère sans doute, mais qu’est-ce qu’un sourire pouvait bien faire de mal ? Lentement, elle l’aida à se redresser en position assise, adressant mille prières dans la direction d’Ensui, où qu’il soit.

— Hitomi… Le serpent, où il est ?

— Il est parti, Naruto. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. On va attendre que Sasuke se réveille, et filer tout droit jusqu’à la tour. Tu veux bien rester avec Shikamaru et Gaara pendant un petit moment ? Je dois encore aller m’occuper d’une personne de plus.

Elle s’étira pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front, puis se leva. Elle vacillait moins, cette fois, comme si malgré la folie de ce qu’elle venait de traverser son corps se remettait déjà, lentement. Lee était toujours étendu là où il était tombé, inconscient. Elle s’agenouilla près de lui, effleura sa carotide du bout des doigts pour prendre son pouls. Juste évanoui. Elle s’autorisa un sourire de soulagement et commença à nettoyer le sang qui avait séché près de son oreille, guettant le moindre signe de réveil de sa part.

— Laisse-moi t’aider, demanda Ino d’une voix douce.

Médusée, Hitomi la regarda s’agenouiller et approcher une main nimbée de chakra verdâtre de l’oreille de Lee, traitant la blessure interne avec une délicatesse et une douceur que la jeune Yûhi ne posséderait sans doute jamais. Soudain, elle se souvint qu’Ino passait beaucoup de temps avec Sakura, après que leurs journées de travail respectives soient terminées. Elle devait en profiter pour apprendre un peu de ninjutsu médical.

Puisque Lee était dans de meilleures mains que les siennes, Hitomi leva la tête et observa les alentours. Shikamaru montait la garde là où Ino s’était tenue quelques instants plus tôt, la ligne de ses épaules raide et tendue. Naruto et Gaara chuchotaient entre eux, l’expression du blond sombre et affligée. Il faudrait qu’elle aille lui parler, plus tard. Lui dire que ça ne changerait absolument rien, qu’il serait toujours son frère, qu’elle ne cesserait pas de l’aimer.

Elle fut la première à les voir arriver, Tenten et Neji, leurs silhouettes se découpant nettement contre l’arbre dont ils venaient de descendre. Chôji les laissa passer, parce que c’était leur coéquipier qui était allongé là, inconscient. Distraitement, Hitomi posa sa main sur l’épaule de Lee, lissa un pli sur sa combinaison vert sombre. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, sans rien attendre en retour. Juste parce qu’il l’avait trouvée un peu jolie. Et maintenant… Elle toucha sa joue meurtrie du bout des doigts. Cela faisait encore mal, malgré la cautérisation, mais au moins elle ne sentait plus l’acide lui ronger les chairs.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il lui est arrivé ? demanda Tenten.

— Il est venu à mon secours contre les ninjas d’Otogakure. Ils sont morts.

— Lee… Lee les a tués ?

— Non. Je l’ai fait.

Les deux Genin l’observèrent pendant quelques instants, jaugeant la menace qu’elle représentait. À cet instant, c’était simple : aucune. Elle était aussi fragile et épuisée qu’une feuille d’automne ballotée par le vent.

— Je vois, dit Neji. On va attendre qu’il se réveille et le prendre avec nous. On n’a pas encore récupéré de parchemin, mais j’ai repéré une équipe.

— Très bien, murmura-t-elle en réponse.

Une minute plus tard à peine, Lee commençait à s’agiter et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallut un instant pour faire le point mais dès qu’il en fut capable, il bondit sur ses pieds à la recherche de la menace. Quand il n’en trouva aucune, il prit le visage d’Hitomi en coupe entre ses mains, le contact à peine plus prononcé qu’un soupir contre sa blessure.

— Ca va ? Ils ne t’ont pas fait de mal ?

— N-Non. Ça va.

Elle se sentait engourdie, comme si l’adrénaline qui l’avait forcée à continuer jusque-là avait fini par se retirer, se tarir. Ses membres étaient alourdis par l’épuisement – elle avait envie de se rouler en boule sous un arbre et dormir jusqu’au printemps prochain. Si seulement un tel luxe avait été envisageable.

— Hitomi ! Sasuke se réveille !

Aussitôt, la jeune fille oublia sa fatigue et bondit à ses côtés, remerciant Naruto d’un signe de tête pour l’avoir prévenue.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? gémit le Uchiha en reprenant connaissance.

— Orochimaru… Il t’a laissé un sceau là où il t’a mordu. J’ai ajouté une barrière pour l’empêcher d’accéder à ton chakra, mais c’est temporaire. Tu devras voir Kakashi-sensei et Ensui-shishou à la première occasion. Ils pourront faire plus que moi.

Elle put voir son frère dépasser lentement son affolement, embrasser la scène du regard, de leurs compagnons qui les entouraient aux cadavres massacrés qu’il pouvait distinguer de là où il était allongé. Lentement, Hitomi l’aida à s’asseoir, ses mains lui soutenant le dos pour lui donner la force que ses muscles semblaient avoir oublier.

— Il faut… Il faut qu’on aille à la tour. Ce bâtard ne nous attaquera pas là-bas.

Elle aurait pu lui dire qu’il ne les attaquerait plus pour l’instant, mais comment était-elle censée le savoir ? En plus de ça, elle devait avouer qu’elle aussi voulait atteindre la fin de l’épreuve. Au moins, dans la tour, elle ne devrait pas se battre pour sa vie, et elle pourrait peut-être même se reposer un peu, voire consulter un médic si elle pouvait en trouver un. Elle en doutait, mais c’était toujours beau de rêver…

— On va y aller. Dès que Naruto et toi serez en état de vous déplacer.

— Et toi alors ?

— Moi… Moi, je peux encore tenir un petit peu plus longtemps.

— Et nous vous accompagnerons, ajouta Gaara, pour être sûrs qu’il ne vous arrive rien.

— Nous aussi, intervint Chôji. Après tout, nous sommes alliés. Nous devons nous entraider.

— Merci, murmura Hitomi d’une voix soulagée.

S’ils étaient aussi nombreux à fendre la forêt, personne n’oserait s’interposer et les attaquer. Et même si quelqu’un était assez désespéré pour une telle manœuvre… Gaara était sans conteste le Genin le plus puissant de leur alliance, mais sa fratrie et l’Équipe Dix n’étaient pas en reste pour autant, que du contraire. Avec eux, elle avait le droit de se sentir un peu plus en sécurité.

Ils repartirent en milieu d’après-midi. L’Équipe Gai avait quitté le campement peu après le réveil de Lee, menés par Neji vers la victime qui leur permettrait de valider l’épreuve. Sasuke et Naruto se sentaient assez bien pour reprendre la route, ralentis par les récentes épreuves. Leurs visages étaient figés en un même masque déterminé. Devant eux, et les deux équipes qui les escortaient à droite et à gauche, prédateurs, proies et équipes ennemies se dispersaient comme des oiseaux effarouchés. Pour la première fois, ils purent avancer en ligne droite, sans la moindre précaution, et bien vite ils furent sous l’ombre protectrice du préau qui surplombait l’une des quatre entrées de la tour.

Ils y étaient, ils avaient survécu. La main sur la porte de la tour, Hitomi baissa la tête et prit le temps de dédier une prière aux Kami. Elle avait mal et l’impression que certaines parties d’elle mouraient lentement, mais ses frères étaient en vie, et elle aussi. Tant qu’ils vivaient, il restait de l’espoir, l’espoir d’un mieux et d’une fin heureuse. Elle pouvait s’y raccrocher, s’en servir pour continuer à avancer. Elle pouvait travailler avec ça.


	53. Une bouffée d'air frais

Le rez-de-chaussée de la tour était une énorme pièce circulaire qui aurait pu accueillir tous les Jônin de Konoha pour leurs réunions mensuelles. Près de chaque porte était accroché le précepte des ninjas qui portait sur le corps et l’esprit. « Si ton ciel déficient s’avère, approfondis tes connaissances et sois prêt. Si la terre défaut te fait, élance-toi dans les étendues sauvages où ta récompense tu trouveras. Ciel et terre tous deux ouverts, les dangers s’écarteront et sur le droit chemin tu avanceras. Des « », l’élite tu deviendras, et de guider, digne tu seras. — Hokage le Troisième. » Hitomi contempla un instant le précepte, puis leva la main pour l’effleurer du bout des doigts, pratiquement intimidée.

— Je crois qu’il est temps d’ouvrir nos rouleaux, dit la jeune fille d’une voix douce.

Les deux autres équipes dévoilèrent alors leurs cachettes respectives : au fond de la gourde de Gaara pour les Enfants du Désert et dans l’une des poches secrètes de Shikamaru pour l’Équipe Dix. Pour l’Équipe Sept, c’était plus compliqué, mais c’était elle qui avait choisi cette option, et c’était à elle d’affronter les conséquences. Rassemblant ce qu’il lui restait de chakra, elle s’entailla le pouce, forma les mudras l’une après l’autre et plaqua une main au sol. Hoshihi, Hai, Haîro et Kurokumo apparurent. Elle n’avait pas prévu d’invoquer la petite chatonne, mais elle avait sans doute été entraînée avec son maître, puisqu’elle se trouvait perchée sur ses épaules, occupée à lui lécher l’arrière des oreilles.

— Haîro, Kurokumo, les rouleaux, fit-elle d’une voix qui lui parvint comme à travers un tunnel.

Ses oreilles s’étaient mises à siffler, tout son corps se rebellant contre l’abus que subissaient ses réserves de chakra. Elle vacilla, retenue par un bras que Naruto enroula autour de sa taille pour l’empêcher de tomber. Elle échangea avec lui un regard reconnaissant, puis prit les rouleaux de la Terre et du Ciel. Ils semblaient si petits, soudain, si insignifiants. Tout ça pour ça…

— Je pense qu’on ferait mieux de les ouvrir par paire. En même temps ?

Les autres approuvèrent. Hitomi tendit un rouleau à Sasuke, l’autre à Naruto, se défaisant de sa prise pour pouvoir s’asseoir. Peut-être que ça ferait passer sa nausée. Peut-être pas. En tout cas, comme ça, si elle tombait, ce serait de moins haut. Elle entendit ses amis compter d’une même voix au-dessus de sa tête, puis sentit le cliquetis sur ses méridiens épuisés de six sceaux qui s’activent.

— Jetez-les par terre ! s’exclama Sasuke. Ce sont des parchemins d’invocation !

Ils eurent à peine le temps de s’exécuter que déjà apparaissaient Iruka, Ebisu et un Chûnin qu’Hitomi n’avait jamais rencontré. Ils mesurèrent le groupe du regard, manifestement surpris de voir que certains candidats avaient décidé de s’allier, puis un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du professeur de l’Académie, qui avança d’un pas et prit la parole :

— Une idée à toi, Hitomi ?

— Que voulez-vous, sensei, on n’apprend pas de nouveaux tours à un vieux chien.

Le jeune homme prit ensuite seulement la mesure de l’état dans lequel se trouvaient les trois équipes – pratiquement intouchées pour celles de Gaara et Shikamaru, que le sable avait farouchement protégé, et au bout du rouleau pour celle de Naruto. Son regard s’attarda sur la cicatrice qui déchirait la joue d’Hitomi, plus large qu’un poing, il eut l’air de vouloir dire quelque chose, se ravisa.

— Je vois que vous en avez bavé… Toutefois, je vous félicite d’être arrivés jusqu’ici. Traditionnellement, c’est aux Chûnins du village qui héberge l’examen d’accueillir les candidats à la fin de la deuxième tâche. J’imagine que mes confrères ne m’en voudront pas de m’en charger pour vous tous, histoire qu’ils n’aient pas à se répéter.

Les deux hommes dans son dos hochèrent la tête et, d’une façon ou d’une autre, il sembla le percevoir, puisqu’il poursuivit :

— J’ai un message à vous faire passer, en plus de mes félicitations. Tout d’abord, bravo pour votre temps. Moins de vingt-quatre heures, c’est extrêmement rare. C’est un signe de votre talent, de votre potentiel, et de votre ténacité.

Hitomi ne dut qu’à sa volonté de ne pas éclater d’un rire glacé. Talent ? Avait-elle montré du talent face à Orochimaru ? On pouvait en dire de même des deux qualités qu’il avait citées. Elle avait été effroyablement sans défense, là, dehors. Cela ne pouvait plus arriver. Elle devait… Elle devait faire quelque chose. N’importe quoi. Cela dit, elle devait reconnaître que les autres méritaient cet éloge. Sasuke ne s’était pas laisser terrifier longtemps face à Orochimaru, et il avait même réussi à le  _ toucher _ . Quant à Naruto, il n’avait pas eu peur un seul instant. Elle aurait aimé être aussi brave.

— Je commence à comprendre, fit Sasuke. Qu’auriez-vous fait, Iruka-sensei, si nous avions ouvert nos rouleaux avant d’arriver ici ?

— Toujours aussi perspicace, Sasuke. Vous l’avez certainement compris, cet examen servait à tester votre comportement lors d’une mission réelle. En d’autres termes, si vous aviez enfreint les règles au cours de l’épreuve et ouvert les parchemins, je serais apparu devant vous et me serais assuré que vous restiez inconscients jusqu’à la fin de l’épreuve.

— Ce n’est pas dangereux, sensei ? demanda Naruto. La Forêt de la Mort est pleine de prédateurs gigantesques !

— Ne t’en fais pas, Naruto, le sort était doublé d’une barrière compulsive. Toute chose s’approchant avec des intentions malsaines aurait été sous le coup de suggestions de plus en  plus intenses de se détourner de l’endroit où j’aurais assommé l’équipe.

— Et le mot qui manque sur le précepte, sensei ?

— Ah, oui, je suis aussi là pour vous expliquer ça. Il s’agit de l’un des préceptes des Chûnin que le Troisième Hokage a décidé de léguer aux générations futures. Le ciel désigne la tête de l’homme, son esprit, et la terre, son corps. Prenez-le comme ça : pour être un bon Chûnin, il faut avoir l’esprit acéré et le corps vif. Vous en aurez besoin pour les missions qui vous seront confiées, mais aussi pour obtenir le respect des gens qui vous serez parfois amenés à diriger en mission.

— Et le mot manquant ? insista Naruto.

— Il s’agit du mot « homme », celui qui servait de centre au sceau d’invocation. Il a le sens caché de « Chûnin », dans ce texte, bien évidemment. Au cours de cet exercice de survie, vos capacités de base de Chûnin ont été mises à l’épreuve, et vous avez brillamment triomphé.

À nouveau, Hitomi dut se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer une réaction désabusée. Est-ce que survivre à sa rencontre avec un foutu  _ Sannin _ faisait partie des prérequis pour atteindre ce grade ? Si oui, Konoha était drôlement exigeante. Mais Iruka ne semblait pas au courant de la présence du déserteur, de ses actions lors de l’examen. L’information était sans doute réservée aux Jônin et aux ANBU. S’il avait su, le professeur aurait été bien plus inquiet à la vue de leurs blessures, lui qui s’était toujours montré farouchement protecteur – en particulier en ce qui concernant Naruto.

— Le Chûnin est un commandant. Une de ses responsabilités consiste à diriger une équipe lors d’une ou plusieurs missions. Vous allez dans quelques jours passer l’épreuve suivante, mais tâchez de ne pas oublier ce précepte : la combinaison systématique du savoir et de la force physique est indispensable à la réussite des ordres du village. Voilà… C’est ici que mon rôle de messager s’achève.

— Merci, sensei !

— Haha, de rien, Naruto. La troisième et dernière épreuve est la plus périlleuse. Soyez prudents.

Cette fois, Hitomi ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux. Plus périlleuse ? Elle troquerait sa rencontre avec Orochimaru sans hésiter contre n’importe quel combat l’opposant à l’un de ses pairs.

— Naruto ! Je t’attendrai dans une semaine chez Ichiraku, à midi pile ! Ne sois pas en retard !

Sur ce, le professeur disparut, tandis que le jeune blond se mettait à bondir partout avec des exclamations exaltées, manifestement ivre de joie. C’était si facile d’amener cette expression sur son visage. Hitomi l’aurait protégée à tout prix. Elle tenta de se redresser mais retomba aussitôt avec une grimace de douleur. Ses chats s’approchèrent, inquiets, Hoshihi reniflant son cou à la recherche d’une trace de maladie ou de blessure.

— Je… Je vais bien. J’ai juste vraiment besoin de me reposer.

— Je comprends, Invocatrice. Tu me raconteras qui t’a mise dans cet état pendant que je te porterai. Quelqu’un peut l’aider à grimper sur mon dos ?

Ce fut Gaara qui s’en chargea, les mains douces mais fermes, s’assurant qu’elle était bien accrochée à la fourrure couleur de feu près des épaules d’Hoshihi. Il se mit à marcher vers le seul escalier visible, comme si elle ne pesait absolument rien. Les autres Genin et ses camarades félins lui emboîtèrent le pas, comme s’ils laissaient souvent un félin décider de là où ils allaient. Au bout de quelques minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs, ils finirent par trouver l’étage où les équipes qui avaient réussi l’objectif étaient logées, une salle pour chacune. Ils trouvèrent facilement l’Équipe Huit, qui avait apparemment réussi son épreuve en six heures, un record, et bien vite douze Genin et quatre chats s’entassèrent dans une petite pièce aux murs nus.

Hinata laissa échapper une petite exclamation de détresse en voyant la joue blessée d’Hitomi, qui se détourna de son regard, le visage brûlant de honte. Elle n’avait pas encore revu son visage depuis qu’elle avait brûlé sa chair pour l’empêcher d’être rongée par l’acide, mais elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas être beau, en aucune façon. Les cicatrices n’étaient pas faites pour être belles, mais pour raconter une histoire, celle des gens qui les portaient comme un affront ou une médaille. Elle n’avait pas encore choisi dans quel camp elle se trouvait.

— Wouah, vous avez l’air d’être passés entre les mains de la division Torture et Interrogatoire, vous trois.

— Toujours aussi délicat, Kiba, souligna Shino d’une voix pleine de reproches. Vous voulez nous expliquer ce qui s’est passé ?

Tous les regards tombèrent sur Hitomi. Elle était la seule à être restée consciente tout du long, après tout. Avec réticence, elle commença à raconter l’attaque d’Orochimaru sur leur équipe. Selon elle, la Marque Maudite n’avait pas à être un secret, pas alors que chacune des personnes présentes dans cette pièce risquait de devoir dans quelques mois risquer sa vie, quand Orochimaru enverrait son Quartet réclamer son dû.

Elle raconta comment le déserteur s’en était pris à Naruto, passant Kyûbi sous silence – ce n’était pas son histoire, ce n’était pas à elle d’en parler – puis ce que l’homme avait fait à Sasuke, ce que son serpent lui avait fait à elle. Elle raconta l’angoisse, la terreur, l’impression, non, la certitude qu’elle allait mourir seule et sans défense dans cette forêt. Elle raconta l’agonie de la décision qu’elle avait dû prendre pour empêcher sa blessure de s’aggraver, le tout d’une voix distante et fatiguée.

Puis elle passa à l’attaque de l’Équipe d’Oto. Elle raconta comment Lee l’avait sauvée d’une mort certaine et en avait payé le prix, comment elle avait perdu le contrôle et comment la voix à l’intérieur d’elle la terrifiait à présent qu’elle avait vu ce dont elle était capable. Gaara et Shikamaru, qui étaient arrivés juste avant qu’elle reprenne ses esprits, apportèrent l’une ou l’autre précision. Quand elle se tut enfin, elle avait l’impression de ne pas être capable d’articuler un mot de plus.

Un lourd silence s’abattit sur la petite pièce surchauffée, uniquement interrompu par les doux frottements du pelage d’Hoshihi contre la pierre nue du sol quand il se leva et s’approcha d’elle jusqu’à blottir son corps chaud contre sa silhouette glacée, sa lourde tête sur ses genoux. Elle tirait un réconfort avide de son contact, et s’il ressentait la moindre douleur à la manière dont elle se cramponnait à lui, il n’en dit rien.

Finalement, quelqu’un dut l’aider à remonter sur le dos du chat géant, qui la transporta dans la salle voisine de celle qui était occupée par l’Équipe Huit. La salle suivante fut réclamée par l’Équipe Dix, et celle d’après par les Enfants du Désert. Hitomi assista à toutes ces installations dans une sorte de brouillard qui s’épaississait de minute en minute. Elle avait été installée en position assise sur l’un des trois lits que contenait la pièce, Naruto lui promettant de revenir avec quelque chose à manger, très vite. Elle n’avait pas eu le cœur de lui avouer qu’elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, ce fut lui qui eut raison : dès qu’il revint et qu’elle sentit l’odeur des ramen instantanés qu’il lui avait préparés, elle ne put s’empêcher de saliver. Le manque de chakra, en plus d’être terriblement éprouvant pour le corps, éveillait et exacerbait ses autres besoins. Une fois que la nausée passait, on avait besoin de manger, et on mangeait beaucoup. Il lui fallut trois coupes complètes pour être rassasiée, ou peut-être trop épuisée pour manger davantage. Tout au long de son repas, Naruto et Sasuke ne l’avaient pas lâchée du regard. Finalement, elle laissa retomber la fourchette en plastique dans le dernier bol vide, et le posa avec les deux autres sur sa table de nuit.

— On doit encore parler, pas vrai ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un long regard, puis Sasuke hocha la tête, cédant la préséance à son frère. Celui-ci posa une main sur son ventre avant de se mettre à parler.

— Ce… Ce qui s’est passé dans la forêt…

— Le démon-renard. Kyûbi. C’est un secret classé S pour le village, Naruto. Je ne suis pas censée être au courant, et encore moins t’en parler. Ça devrait être à Maman de le faire.

— Mais comment tu sais,  _ toi _ ?

Elle soupira et un sourire presque récalcitrant vint jouer un instant sur ses lèvres.

— Je sais parce que les villageois, en particulier nos chers ninjas, ne savent pas se taire. Je savais déjà depuis des années, avant même de partir sur les routes avec Ensui-shishou. Si j’avais pu te le dire sans risquer d’être exécutée si les ANBU l’apprenaient, je l’aurais fait. Je voulais juste que tu saches… Ça ne change rien, pour moi. En fait, je serais ravie que tu fasses ami-ami avec ton démon-renard et que vous commenciez à collaborer. Si on doit avoir des ennemis comme Orochimaru, on a intérêt à progresser, et vite.

Le visage de Naruto s’était éclairé à mesure qu’elle parlait, et quand elle termina, il avait retrouvé son sourire rayonnant, plein de confiance et de soleil.

— Tu as raison ! On lui bottera les fesses la prochaine fois, tu peux le croire !

Elle lui sourit à son tour, puis tourna son attention vers Sasuke, qui prit la parole :

— Orochimaru. Je veux savoir ce qu’il m’a fait.

— Je… Je ne sais pas exactement. Les sceaux corporels sont bien au-delà de mes capacités en fûinjutsu. Tout ce que je peux déduire de son apparence, c’est qu’il est en trois partie, repose sur ton propre chakra et contient une part de l’énergie spirituelle d’Orochimaru. C’est surtout à cause de cette dernière partie que je t’ai apposé mon propre sceau, qui empêche le sien de se développer. C’est une mesure très temporaire. Demain, et tous les autres jours jusqu’à ce qu’on trouve quelqu’un qui a une solution plus permanente, je devrai redessiner le sceau et l’activer. Apparemment… Apparemment, ça fait vraiment mal, Sasuke. Tu hurlais sous mes doigts quand j’ai dû le faire.

Son cœur plongea dans sa poitrine à ce souvenir avant de se mettre à tambouriner frénétiquement. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à refaire ça. Elle ne voulait pas, mais n’aurait pas le choix. Elle soupira encore une fois et força ses muscles à se détendre, lentement.

— Hitomi, ton visage…

— Je sais, Naruto. Je n’avais pas d’autre choix. La morsure du serpent qui m’a eue contenait de l’acide, apparemment. Ça me rongeait déjà la joue depuis un bon moment quand j’ai cautérisé pour empêcher cette saloperie de me faire un trou dans la joue. Ce n’est pas grave. Je peux toujours être un ninja, et c’est tout ce qui compte. Et puis, tu as vu Ibiki ? Il a l’air de s’apitoyer sur son sort, lui ? Ce n’est qu’une seule cicatrice, je peux faire avec.

— Tu… Tu as raison. Et puis ça ne te rend pas moins jolie, hein ? J’ai vu le regard que t’a lancé Lee avant de partir.

Un sourire distrait aux lèvres, Hitomi laissa les mots de Naruto la réconforter. Elle ne savait s’il disait la vérité ou non, mais comme elle l’avait dit, ça ne comptait pas, ce n’était qu’une cicatrice,  _ ça ne comptait pas _ . Si elle se répétait cela assez souvent, elle finirait peut-être par y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps à pleurer sur quelque chose d’aussi insignifiant qu’une joue lisse, pas alors qu’il y avait des problèmes bien plus importants et bien plus pressants qui se dessinaient à l’horizon.

La nuit fut difficile. Sasuke la réveilla en sursaut, piégé au milieu d’un cauchemar. Elle venait de quitter l’un des siens, aussi le réveil était-il bienvenu. Ayant récupéré un peu de ses forces, elle se leva et se glissa dans le lit de son frère, lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts jusqu’à ce qu’il s’apaise. L’aube les trouva blottis l’un contre l’autre, comme quand ils étaient enfants et que leurs cauchemars ne concernaient qu’un seul sujet chacun. Les choses étaient bien plus simples alors. Maintenant, il y avait tant de choses dehors dont ils devaient avoir peur.

Au matin, elle fut la première à sortir de sa chambre. Les portes des autres étaient encore fermées, ce qui ne l’étonnait pas : il était encore tôt et beaucoup étaient encore épuisés de la traversée de la forêt. Elle-même l’était, si elle devait être honnête. Le niveau de ses réserves de chakra laissait encore à désirer, malgré le sommeil et la nourriture. Blessures et chakra causaient une sorte de cercle vicieux, l’un des pires ennemis du ninja : si on était blessé, affaibli, on récupérait moins vite son chakra, mais avec peu de chakra, il était difficile de guérir. Cet écueil avait coûté la vie à bien des shinobis, sans distinction de puissance ou de rang.

— Tu as l’air d’aller mieux depuis hier, Hitomi-chan.

La jeune fille fit volte-face, tout son corps déjà tendu, prêt à attaquer. Puis elle reconnut Lee et baissa lentement les mains, essayant de tenir sous contrôle la peur qu’il lui avait causée.

— C’est le cas, oui. Toi aussi, tu as l’air d’aller mieux. Comment vont tes oreilles ?

— Je n’ai presque plus rien ! Je vais devoir remercier Yamanaka-san pour ses soins attentifs. Tenten m’a dit qu’elle avait utilisé du ninjutsu médical pour réparer mes tympans.

— Hm hm. Nous avons une amie qui travaille à l’hôpital. Elle a commencé les cours avec nous à l’Académie mais a décidé de se réorienter après avoir vu ce dont les médics étaient capables. Ino et elle sont très proches.

Après tout, dans cet univers, Sakura n’avait jamais eu le temps de tomber amoureuse de Sasuke. Elle fréquentait surtout ses propres collègues et Hitomi avait entendu dire qu’elle était sortie avec quelqu’un pendant un ou deux mois durant l’été, sa première amourette qui s’était finie quand le garçon en question avait suivi ses parents qui avaient décidé de déménager à Takigakure. De toute façon, à leur âge, aucun de ses pairs n’était vraiment intéressé par de longues relations intenses, comme les adultes en avaient. En rendant les choses officielles, Hinata et elle étaient un peu sorti du lot.

— Vous êtes arrivés cette nuit à la tour, c’est bien ça ?

— Oui ! Neji-kun m’a dit qu’il vous avait suivis avec son Byakugan, et que vous étiez arrivés en fin d’après-midi, mais nous, nous devions encore traquer notre cible et la vaincre. Un combat plein de fougue, je peux te l’assurer !

— Je n’en doute pas, sourit Hitomi.

Sans cesser de discuter avec Lee, elle se dirigea vers la petite cuisine que les examinateurs avaient préparée et laissée à la disposition de ceux qui atteignaient la tour. Tout ce qui pouvait être utilisé de manière mortelle, comme les couteaux, avait été remplacé par des répliques en plastique – dont un meurtrier imaginatif pourrait toujours se servir, mais on n’attendait pas une telle amoralité de la part de simples Genin. Distraitement, la jeune fille commença à préparer du thé pour deux, répondant à demi-mots aux questions et commentaires de son compagnon.

— … Et j’ai trouvé la première épreuve particulièrement bien pensée !

— Moi aussi, admit-elle. Ma mère connaît Morino-san, elle a même réussi à le forcer à me babysitter une fois, quand j’étais enfant. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il soit aussi… Intense, dans le cadre de son travail.

Avec un discret sourire, elle tendit l’une des tasses à Lee et prit la sienne entre ses deux mains, comme pour les réchauffer. Bien vite, la chaleur douce-amère fut sur sa langue, un réconfort bien maigre en comparaison de ce qu’elle avait traversé et qui la hantait encore – mais elle était prête à accepter la moindre source de bien-être, aussi futile soit-elle. Côté à côté, les deux Genin prirent place à même le sol, adossés contre un mur, les jambes en tailleur. Lee pouvait être calme, quand il le voulait. Peut-être sentait-il que c’était ce dont elle avait besoin.

— Ca guérit bien, ta joue, fit-il au bout d’un moment de silence.

Hitomi hocha la tête pour toute réponse, le regard perdu dans le liquide clair que le moindre mouvement troublait. L’eau était un élément aussi souple que fragile. Elle devrait sans doute passer du temps à méditer sur sa nature, ses points forts et ses points faibles si elle voulait s’améliorer, devenir plus forte. Elle sentait qu’elle tenait une piste, à chaque fois qu’elle apprenait une nouvelle technique. Les ninjas avec une affinité Suiton étaient particulièrement rares à Konoha, où la majorité des shinobis maîtrisaient le Katon, le Doton, ou les deux. Hitomi ne pouvait penser à un seul Jônin dont l’affinité primaire se tournait vers l’eau.

— Hitomi-chan ?

— Hum ?

— Tu as fait de ton mieux, tu sais. Bien sûr, tu dois encore progresser, mais ces ninjas d’Otogakure… Ils n’avaient pas le niveau de Genin, même excellents. J’en ai parlé avec mes coéquipiers et ils sont d’accord avec moi. Il était normal que tu te trouves en difficulté.

L’image des cadavres qu’elle avait laissés dans la forêt, sans doute déjà dépecés par les prédateurs qui en avaient fait leur domaine, lui revint un instant à l’esprit. En réponse, la voix qui était à l’origine du carnage ronronna de satisfaction. Horrifiée, Hitomi refoula cette sensation aussi loin qu’elle le pouvait au fond d’elle. Elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de personne. La violence était un moyen, oui, un moyen utile et souvent nécessaire, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre plaisir aux bains de sang qui viendraient à croiser sa route. Que dirait Naruto, si elle devenait aussi unilatéralement cruelle ?

— Merci encore d’être venu à mon secours, dit-elle quand elle fut sûre que la voix ne reviendrait pas tout de suite. Tu aurais pu juste continuer ton chemin. Une adversaire de moins sur ta route… C’aurait été compréhensible.

— Je n’aurais jamais fait ça. Je n’aurais pas pu me regarder en face si je les avais laissés te faire du mal alors qu’il m’était possible d’intervenir. Gai-sensei m’a enseigné des valeurs, un code d’honneur, et je ne compte pas m’en détourner.

— Kakashi-sensei aussi essaye de nous apprendre des valeurs. Le travail d’équipe, c’est son grand truc. Tu sais ce qu’on dit de lui dans le village. Il ramène toujours son équipe en vie.

— Il est très fort. Tu savais que Gai-sensei et lui sont rivaux ?

— Hm hm. J’ai même entendu dire que ton maître mène la danse pour le moment. Il doit être très fort.

— C’est le meilleur ! Il est gentil et passionné et personne ne semble pouvoir le vaincre. Son énergie est sans limite !

— Je vois que vous vous êtes bien trouvés. Je ne te connais pas encore très bien, mais on dirait bien que ces qualités se retrouvent aussi en toi.

Les yeux de Lee s’écarquillèrent, comme s’il avait du mal à croire qu’elle le complimentait, puis il lui offrit un sourire capable de faire de l’ombre même à ceux de Naruto, qu’elle lui rendit un peu plus timidement. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à apprécier autant sa compagnie, mais sa voix était douce quand il ne criait pas, et il avait en lui le même genre de douceur que Chôji – le genre qui finissait souvent broyé après quelques missions difficiles. Cela ne semblait pas vouloir arriver, pour aucun des deux garçons, et Hitomi en était heureuse.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant un petit moment, jusqu’à ce que Gaara et sa fratrie se joignent à eux. Aussitôt, le jinchûriki se dirigea vers elle, les traits presque impassibles, tentant de ne pas montrer dans sa démarche l’empressement qui l’envahissait. Il prit son visage en coupe, effleura ses joues du bout des doigts, l’intacte comme l’endommagée, puis la serra fort dans ses bras, lui offrant l’étreinte qu’elle avait été trop épuisée pour accepter la veille.

— Tu vas devenir plus forte, grommela-t-il d’une voix basse à son oreille. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans un tel état. Je ferai tout ce qu’il faudra pour t’aider, tout ce que je pourrai.

Dans ses bras, la jeune fille sourit. Il avait su trouver les mots qu’elle avait besoin d’entendre. Elle ne voulait ni pitié ni ménagement ni délicatesse, pas alors qu’elle avait encore tant à faire et tant d’incertitudes pour paver sa route. Les mots d’encouragement, les promesses d’amélioration, les offres d’aide sur ces deux voies lui étaient en revanche nécessaires. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre, parce que les ennemis qui rôdaient dehors n’attendraient pas, eux, qu’elle se soit remise, qu’elle ait retrouvé sa force et sa détermination. Ils frapperaient, qu’elle soit prête ou pas, qu’elle le veuille ou non.

— Je compte bien te rappeler ces mots plus tard. Mais d’abord, on a encore des combats devant nous.

Les trois Enfant du Sable prirent place à ses côtés et à ceux de Lee sur le sol, imitant leurs positions décontractées. Hitomi ne doutait pas que très vite d’autres les rejoindraient. Elle pouvait penser à au moins huit personnes qui allaient vouloir se joindre à la petite troupe, huit ninjas qui malgré leur jeune âge avaient appris la valeur du nombre. « Seul, j’abattrai un régiment, mais donnez-moi dix hommes et j’abattrai une armée », disait Hokage le Deuxième quand il était encore général de guerre pour son village.

— Tu sais ce qu’il va se passer ensuite ? demanda Kankurô.

— Je peux essayer de deviner. Nous savons que la troisième épreuve est un tournoi qui aura lieu sous les yeux d’énormément de dignitaires venus de tous les pays influents du monde. Nous sommes déjà quinze à avoir validé la deuxième épreuve rien qu’en comptant nos cinq équipes, mais j’imagine que nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Cela signifie qu’ils vont encore essayer de raccourcir ce nombre avant le tournoi. Dans les archives que j’ai lues, lorsque ce genre de cas se présentait, il y avait des éliminatoires, une sorte de tournoi d’échauffement, directement après la deuxième épreuve.

— Nous avons donc un avantage par rapport à ceux qui arriveraient plus tard à la tour, fit Temari.

— En effet. Je pense que ces trois jours complets de repos seront décisifs pour certains d’entre nous… Dont moi. Si j’avais dû me battre immédiatement après être arrivée à la tour, je n’aurais pas fait long feu et je ne pense pas être la seule dans ce cas.

Elle pensait notamment à Lee, dont les tympans étaient déchirés encore la veille. Certes, Ino l’avait soigné, mais le ninjutsu médical ne faisait pas de miracle et le processus, qui ne faisait qu’accélérer la régénération naturelle des tissus, était très épuisant pour le corps. C’était pour cela que beaucoup de ninjas dormaient des jours d’affiliée après avoir été soignés pour de graves blessures.

— Dans tous les cas, qu’il y ait des éliminatoires ou pas, nous aurons un mois pour nous préparer. Certains resteront à Konoha pendant ce laps de temps et auront accès à un terrain d’entraînement par équipe. Les autres, ceux qui souhaiteront refaire l’aller-retour entre ici et chez eux, prendront un risque. Ils pourraient avoir des ennuis pendant le voyage, mais en plus de ça, ils ne pourront pas s’entraîner pendant le temps que celui-ci prendra.

— On reste, annonça Gaara. Baki-sensei nous a dit que si on arrivait aussi loin il était hors de question qu’il se tape tout ce trajet pour qu’on puisse être à Suna pendant trois semaines à peine. Je crois qu’il n’aime pas beaucoup voyager.

— Et puis il ne voulait pas vous faire perdre une semaine complète d’entraînement, c’est logique quand on y pense. Mais tous ne prendront pas cette décision, je pense.

Elle ne parla pas de l’éventualité que le tournoi soit en majorité occupé par des Genin de Konoha. Dans le canon, c’était déjà très net, mais elle avait tué l’équipe venu d’Otogakure. Elle ne pouvait que se demander en quoi cette divergence par rapport au canon allait impacter le tournoi.

— Tu sais quand on reverra nos sensei ?

— Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Hitomi en haussant les épaules. Ils n’ont pas le droit de pénétrer dans la tour pendant l’épreuve, parce qu’ils ne peuvent pas le faire sans traverser la forêt et qu’ils risqueraient d’interférer avec le déroulement de l’examen pour ceux qui n’ont pas encore terminé. J’imagine que Mitarashi-san les emmènera avec elle quand elle reviendra nous annoncer la fin de l’épreuve.

— Gai-sensei me manque, marmonna Lee. J’ai besoin de lui parler de ce qu’il s’est passé dans la forêt. Je n’arrive pas à imaginer comment j’aurais pu défaire ces ninjas, mais lui, il doit savoir.

— Je n’en doute pas. Il te fera t’entraîner deux fois plus dur, et la prochaine fois, tu gagneras, j’en suis certaine.

— Oui ! Gai-sensei a les meilleures idées d’entraînements vigoureux !

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire et la conversation continua, dérivant de l’examen aux différences entre Konoha et Suna. Hitomi pouvait voir l’influence que Temari avait eue sur Gaara : il était taciturne, oui, réservé, sans le moindre doute, mais il participait sans trop de mal à la conversation, distribuant quand il en ressentait l’envie des petites perles de savoir concernant son village – l’endroit d’où on voyait le mieux les étoiles, le meilleur restaurant du quartier de l’Académie, les animaux qu’on élevait dans le Désert. Tous pouvaient voir comme il aimait Suna, comme il la chérissait et voulait la protéger.

Les autres équipes se joignirent à eux au compte-goutte une fois qu’elle se réveillèrent. Shino décida de préparer des thermos complets de thé, pour qu’ils puissent se servir autant qu’ils le voulaient, une initiative que Shikamaru, décidément pas du matin, apprécia tout particulièrement. Hitomi était immensément soulagée de les voir tous en bonne santé. La veille, elle avait été trop épuisée pour les inspecter du regard à la recherche de blessures. Elle était ravie et fière de voir qu’ils s’en étaient tous si bien sortis.

Bientôt, Hoshihi la rejoignit, se faufilant entre les ninjas qui tenaient salon sans se soucier du chat géant parmi eux jusqu’à pouvoir se blottir tout contre elle, malgré sa taille qui rendait l’opération plutôt compliquée. La veille, les autres chats de son équipe avaient décidé de repartir pour ne pas épuiser son chakra davantage, mais Hoshihi était son familier, il pouvait puiser dans son propre chakra pour rester à ses côtés. Il avait été d’un grand réconfort pour elle pendant la nuit, léchant patiemment les larmes qui avaient coulé sur sa joue intacte en ronronnant. C’était ce son doux et profond qui avait fini par lui offrir le sommeil très attendu.

Pendant toute la journée, les ninjas firent en sorte de se reposer. Lee finit par rejoindre son équipe, qui ne souhaitait pas se mêler aux autres – sans doute le ressentiment qu’entretenait Neji pour sa cousine Hinata, et qui ne s’était jamais arrêté, même quand son père l’avait désavouée en faveur de sa sœur, Hanabi. Hinata était toujours une fille de la Sôke, la branche principale du clan. Cela suffisait amplement à son aîné pour la détester.

Hitomi aurait aimé avoir un moyen de prévenir le désastre qui ne manquerait pas de se produire entre ces deux-là, mais à part ce qu’elle avait déjà fait en s’assurant qu’Hinata était forte et déterminée pendant toutes les années où elles s’étaient entraînées ensemble, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une autre solution. Au moins, elle était à peu près sûre d’avoir réussi à éviter la blessure potentiellement mortelle de Lee s’il se battait toujours contre Gaara, même si ce bouleversement avait été totalement involontaire et imprévu.

Elle aussi, elle avait hâte de revoir son sensei à la fin de l’épreuve, songea-t-elle en regardant ses amis discuter tout autour d’elle. Elle avait besoin de lui parler de toute urgence de Naruto et Sasuke, et de ce qui pouvait être fait pour les aider. Quant à l’aide dont elle, elle avait besoin… Cela pouvait attendre. Au fond d’elle, la voix ronronna d’approbation.


End file.
